Sygma Saison 1 'Harmonie'
by Easyan
Summary: Le faible sert le fort. Le fort protège le faible. A Terra Matera tous naissent avec un Chorus, une sorte de cristal incrusté à la base de la nuque, à l'origine des pouvoirs que possèdent ses habitants. Livaï Ackermann, 21 ans Alpha, rencontre un soir le mystérieux Eren Aurions. La suite personne ne pouvait la prédire...surtout pas eux. HxH, Lemon, Omegaverse,
1. Prologue

**Hello le monde!**

Ici Easyan pour une toute nouvelle aventure.

Alors voila voila. Autant je suis amoureuse de mon travail avec My Beautiful Beast, autant je suis de plus en plus incapable d'écrire convenablement parce que cette PESTE de fic me trotte dans la tête H24.

Je vais donc tenter une expérience inédite! Je vais mener de front deux batailles!

Les chapitres 46 et l'Epilogue de MBB seront mis en ligne ce weekend! Si tout se passe comme prévu, le chapitre 46 sera en ligne Samedi 5 Février. Sinon il sera mis en ligne en même temps que l'Epilogue le Dimanche 6 Février! J'espère que les habitués seront au rendez-vous!

En ce qui concerne ce tout nouveau bébé...qu'en dire? Euuuh, il sera...long. Et terriblement différent en un sens de My Beautiful Beast. Disons que j'ai à présent plus confiance en qui concerne plusieurs choses et que...bon! Vous verrez bien!

Je travaillerais Sygma en semaine et MBB le weekend! J'espère vraiment réussir à trouver une équipe de Reviewers aussi soudée et formidable que pour MBB!

Si certaines ont le courage de me suivre sur cette double épreuve, alors j'en serais honorée! J'aurais besoin de soutien je pense!

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et j'ai hâte de lire vos retours!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Prologue_**

La hiérarchie.

Classification, rang, grade.

Beaucoup de mots pour en réalité ne désigner qu'une seule et même chose. Le simple fait que dans ce monde, le fort mangeait le faible. Que le pouvoir dictait les lois et que l'avenir appartenait aux puissants. Tout était soigneusement étiqueté. Un ordre immuable. On se hâtait immédiatement d'éliminer les anomalies qui menaçaient de perturber la grande machine qu'était leur existence. Chacun se pliait à son rôle sans faire de vagues. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi en feraient-ils ? Tout fonctionnait merveilleusement bien en état. Pourquoi changer les choses à ce stade ? N'était-ce pas plus vivable quand tout était si simple ?

Dès la naissance, on vous tatouait au fer rouge votre destinée.

Personne n'avait jamais pu la braver sans en payer chèrement le prix.

C'était un monde où un simple gène pouvait décider de tout. Tout d'abord, de votre Catégorie. Alpha, Bêta ou Omega. Les Alphas, ne représentant en tout et pour tout que 15% de la population mondiale était pourtant ceux qui avaient le droit et le pouvoir, de décider de tout. Ils étaient l'élite. Des êtres supérieurs dont un seul regard pouvait faire ployer la volonté de celui sur qui il se posait.

Les Bêtas qui eux, composaient au moins 80% de cette population mondiale étaient destinés à faire partie de la 'norme', la vulgaire 'populace' qu'on méprisait et encadrait comme on mène un troupeau. Et ils s'en contentaient avec reconnaissance.

Puis les Omega, pour un très faible pourcentage de 5 %. Rares et précieux, ils étaient vus davantage comme une possession de prestige que comme de véritables êtres vivants. Protégés, appartenant à une famille noble d'Alphas qu'ils y soient nés ou non, ils avaient une fonction principalement reproductive.

Ce même gène, cette simple catégorie, vous condamnait d'entrée de jeu à un avenir ou un autre.

Sur Terra Matera, tous naissaient avec un Chorus, une sorte de cristal incrusté à la base de la nuque. D'un blanc immaculé, formé de 'cinq branches' auxquelles du centre se trouvait une tâche de naissance héréditaire. L'étoile de cristal était à l'origine des pouvoirs que possédait chaque habitant. Soigneusement répertoriés en six appartenances élémentaires, Feu, Vent, Eau, Psyché, Terre et Lumière, les pouvoirs d'un individu ne pouvaient surpasser un certain Niveau de puissance selon sa Catégorie.

Il existait cinq Niveaux qui déterminaient les capacités de chacun. Les Alphas dès la naissance se situaient sur une échelle allant du 3 au 5, les Omégas du 4 au 5, tandis que les Bêtas étaient condamnés aux Niveaux 1 à 3. Une injustice qui les positionnait, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de combattre, du côté des perdants et des soumis.

La hiérarchie était le principe fondamental qui dirigeait ce monde.

Le faible sert le fort. Le fort a en contrepartie le devoir absolu de prodiguer sécurité, nourriture, paix et prospérité à ses sujets.

C'était ça, la réciproque.

Tout était question de réciproque.

Livaï Ackermann, 21 ans. Catégorie Alpha de Niveau 5. Une présentation qui disait en tout et pour tout, tout ce qu'il y avait et aurait jamais à savoir à son sujet de toute son existence. Oui, cela déterminait tout. Sa mère, Kuchel Ackermann était une Omega, arrivée dans le pays de Sina en tant que réfugiée politique, elle s'était dissimulée dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, Stohess. Jusqu'à ce que des rabatteurs travaillant pour le compte du Tyran de l'Est, Kenny Herr, le Roi fou, la retrouvent avec une poignée de ses compatriotes et les massacrent tous. Livaï avait été sauvé in extremis par une équipe de soldats du Bataillon Ailé. Les forces spéciales chargées de combattre les ' _Dégénérés_ ' et de repousser toute attaque étrangère sur le sol de Sina.

Et c'était pour payer le prix de sa vie épargnée qu'une fois dûment catégorisé Alpha et évalué Niveau 5 Livaï était devenu l'une des recrues de ce même Bataillon.

Il travaillait à présent sous leurs ordres en tant que ' _Sentinelle_ '. Vous voyez ? Tout était une question de réciproque. Le seul problème avec cette situation, c'était que son statut d'Alpha qu'il en hérite ou non, le propulsait immédiatement au rang de noble. Lui donnait droit à des biens et des responsabilités qui étaient inhérents à cette classe sociale. Raison pour laquelle Livaï se retrouvait, une fois par mois, comme le lui ordonnait Erwin Smith son Commandant, à devoir faire acte de présence dans divers galas.

On lui demandait de participer activement à la vie en société.

D'exprimer son avis sur tout et surtout, de l'imposer à quiconque était plus faible que lui. Si en plus il pouvait le faire de façon ostentatoire, alors c'était encore mieux. Livaï qu'il le veuille ou non, était la crème de la crème et devait se comporter comme telle.

Le paradoxe ?

C'était que bien qu'obligé de s'y montrer, son statut supérieur lui permettait aussi, très justement, de n'avoir absolument aucun intérêt pour ces mondanités. Il pouvait donc imposer à tous sa mauvaise humeur et son mépris pendant une ou deux heures avant de tranquillement retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Ce qui pour tout autre invité aurait été d'une incorrection sans limite, on le lui pardonnait comme étant ' _l'apanage des puissants_ '. La force du rang octroyait le droit de ne pas se conformer à toutes les attentes de la société… pour peu qu'on remplisse en contrepartie comme il se devait tous nos devoirs.

Lorsqu'il avait réussi à devenir, en à peine cinq ans, le soldat le plus puissant de l'Ordre que servait son Bataillon, Livaï avait plus que largement remplit sa part du contrat.

Il poussa un long soupire et acheva de nouer sa lavallière. Si Hanji ne lui avait pas promis de l'emmener à une vraie fête dans les bas-fonds dès qu'ils trouveraient un créneau pour s'éclipser de la salle de bal, Livaï aurait sans doute prétexté être malade plutôt que d'obéir à Erwin et se présenter à ce maudit gala…

Une fois paré, il ne perdit pas une minute avant de se mettre en route.

Plus vite il serait arrivé, plus tôt il pourrait s'en aller.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren voyait le monde comme une gigantesque boule à facettes.

Qu'on se place dans un angle ou dans un autre et il pouvait changer de tout au tout de couleur, d'éclat et de sens. Aussi selon les cartes qu'on avait en main on pouvait même mettre au tapis la vie elle-même et prendre sa revanche sur l'infortune.

Ce qu'Eren voulait dire par là ?

Eh bien, qu'il suffisait de ne jamais être le premier à baisser les poings pour être le vainqueur d'un combat. Mais Eren Aurions était le genre d'individu que rien n'arrêtait, dont la volonté de fer était inébranlable et qui, soyons sincères deux minutes, était un véritable tyran… : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ai réussi à me convaincre de faire ça… » Eren sourit de toutes ses dents : « Oh allez, Jean, ne me dis pas que t'as les chocottes ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques en vrai? Personne ne me reconnaitra ! Tout simplement parce que personne ne me connait… » Jean grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe et ils s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers le héraut.

Jean présenta la nuque et d'un coup d'œil l'homme reconnut la marque de son Chorus. Eren s'était tout simplement figé et jouait à merveilles son rôle de potiche souriante. Jean glissa rapidement : « C'est un ami que m'a présenté mon père récemment, il n'a pas de titre… » Façon subtile d'annoncer que son compagnon, bien qu'il soit joli comme un cœur, n'était qu'un vulgaire Bêta sans aucune importance. Le héraut hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il voyait un Alpha s'amuser aux dépends de Bêtas. Tous savaient qu'à la fin, un Alpha finissait toujours par épouser un Alpha ou, s'il avait une chance inouïe, un Omega qui pourrait lui donner des enfants d'une puissance et d'une robustesse qui ferai pâlir d'envie toute la Haute.

Les Catégories supplantaient toute logique des sexes. Il n'était vraiment pas rare de voir des couples homosexuels dans ce milieu, personnes ne s'en formalisaient du moment que le partenaire final de l'Alpha considéré soit un mâle Omega avec qui il serait donc capable de procréer. Qu'il joue auparavant avec d'autres mâles ? C'était son choix et celui de sa famille. A la fin tout ne serait qu'une question de prix et d'offres.

Combien serait prêt à payer le patriarche de la famille Kirstein à une famille noble possédant un Omega mâle pour assurer sa descendance maintenant qu'il savait que son fils était gay ?

Le héraut annonça fièrement : « Jean Kirstein, premier du nom. Fils de Gérard Kirstein troisième du nom et de Christine Kirstein née Archibald première du nom. Alpha de Niveau 4. » Quelques regards coulèrent dans leur direction mais déjà l'homme annonçait d'autres invités. Jean ne perdit pas une seconde et il entraîna Eren, qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage, vers les buffets. Là où ils pourraient se fondre dans la masse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'emmener ici…le fait qu'Eren sache parfaitement dissimuler son aura et son odeur n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour que… : « Jean ! Relaxe ! Puisque je te dis que personne ne va me reconnaître ! Profite de la fête ! Et essayons de te trouver un mec ! » Jean roula des yeux : « Mais bien sûr, t'as l'air de croire que ça court les rues un Omega mâle qui en plus serait à mon goût… » Eren avait déjà saisi une coupe de champagne et son regard émerveillé dévorait la salle des yeux.

Lustres en cristal, dalles marbrées, gigantesques portes vitrées, argenteries, vêtements somptueux. Un gala de nobles dans toute sa splendeur. Impossible pour un enfant de la rue, comme l'était Eren de ne pas en avoir plein les mirettes. Jean ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un instant. Des traits fins, des yeux rieurs d'un splendide vert émeraude au creux desquels étincelait une tâche dorée qui parfois pouvait prendre la teinte de la lave en fusion. Il avait les cheveux couleur chocolat et la peau hâlée. Jean se sentit tout à coup encore plus angoissé. Eren était bien trop beau pour n'être qu'un simple Bêta, tout le monde allait s'en rendre compte…Jean avait même déjà l'impression de sentir peser sur eux leurs regards inquisiteurs…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Eren fronça les sourcils et s'écria : « Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer à t'inquiéter comme ça ! Pète un coup !

\- Eren, ici, personne ne parle de ses flatulences…tu voulais voir à quoi ressemblait une soirée de nobles ? Alors essaie au moins de te comporter comme l'un d'entre eux… » D'un vague geste de la main Eren lui indiqua qu'il ne l'écoutait déjà plus : « Oui, oui j'ai compris. Tu sais, oublions un peu le fait de te trouver un copain ! Je veux dire, tu cherches clairement l'impossible ! Un mâle Omega, qui te plaise _et_ qui puisse supporter le fait que tu sois aussi casse-pieds ?! Soit réaliste mon pauvre Jean, tu finiras tout seul... » Jean saisit une coupe de champagne à son tour et d'un sourire parfaitement hypocrite il répliqua : « Va te faire foutre Eren _Aurions_. Avec toutes mes amitiés. » Eren explosa de rire : « Je croyais qu'on devait être poli ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait entendu ?!

\- J'aurais alors continué en disant que je planifiais à haute voix le reste de notre soirée en amoureux… » Eren plissa le nez et agita la tête : « Coucher avec toi, ce serait comme coucher avec Armin ou mon père. » Jean haussa les épaules : « A ce qu'il parait ce sont des choses qui se font chez certaines familles nobles…

\- Berk…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… » Eren jeta encore quelques coups d'œil à la salle, aux invités puis il commença à trépigner sur place. Jean connaissait ce regard, il espérait seulement que l'excitation d'Eren ne finirait pas par leur apporter les ennuis qu'il n'avait cessé de voir venir des kilomètres à la ronde depuis leur arrivée dans cette salle de bal. Non, il savait qu'il allait regretter sa décision même avant ça. Jean l'avait su dès qu'Eren avait appris qu'il y aurait un gala et qu'il s'était ingénument exclamé : « _Et si tu m'y emmenais ?!_ ».

Eren s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui saisit à nouveau le bras, comme il voyait certaines potiches le faire. C'était presque hilarant quand on savait que même le grand Alpha à la tête du Conseil de l'Ordre n'arriverait sûrement pas à lui faire ployer l'échine… : « C'est parti Jean ! Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce beau monde !» Eren se comportait comme s'il était au zoo…Jean commençait sincèrement à se demander si Grisha savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait en tenant Eren à l'écart du beau monde…ça lui donnait un caractère aussi excentrique que celui pour lequel était réputé le Docteur Jaëger. Bien qu'il ait décidé de le rendre invisible aux yeux de la Haute société pour d'évidentes questions de sécurité, il était déjà clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'Eren ne pourrait jamais plus entrer dans le moule…

Et puis ça n'aurait pas été plus mal qu'au moins l'un de ces deux-là n'aient pas une réputation de désaxé…

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, Jean se plia aux quatre volontés d'Eren et joua le jeu. Il entreprit de lui parler de tous les invités qu'il connaissait, de leurs fonctions, des potins qui circulaient à leur sujet, de qui allait sûrement épouser qui, de ce qui en découlerait comme alliance, tout en usant de la voix guindée et terriblement grinçante du ' _gay qui adore les ragots de couloir_ '. Eren riait, soufflait du nez ou ricanait selon l'anecdote. Au final, même Jean s'amusait tellement qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ils se retrouvèrent, en même temps que deux ou trois autres couples sur la grande terrasse à prendre l'air un peu avant 23h. Et cela faisait déjà près de deux heures que Jean jouait les guides sans s'en lasser. Il allait demander à Eren s'il était satisfait de son petit tour de piste et s'ils pouvaient enfin s'éclipser quand celui-ci se figea à ses côtés.

Jean suivit son regard, intrigué.

Puis il renifla et agita la tête : « Oh mais bien sûr ! » Pour celui-ci, il n'allait pas prendre de voix débile. C'était un trop gros poisson. Alors il exposa simplement : « Tu as de la chance. Ce n'est pas si souvent que son _Altesse_ daigne nous honorer de sa présence… » Eren savait sans doute que Jean n'avait donné ce titre à l'homme que par raillerie. Après tout, la royauté avait été renversée et abolie depuis des siècles et des siècles. Le seul pays qui possédait encore un Roi était sous la coupe d'un terrible tyran. Kenny Herr, Roi de Kämpfer Wiedergeburt ou K.W pour les gens qui voulaient se la jouer cultivé, et l'Enfer pour tous les autres. Un pays où les ' _Dégénérés_ ', appelés les ' _Darks_ ', faisaient la loi et où les habitants normaux servaient littéralement de garde-manger pour monstres affamés.

Après mûre réflexion, Jean trouvait que ce titre allait comme un gant à l'homme qu'ils dévisageaient sans ciller.

Livaï Ackermann. Un Alpha d'1m67 à peine mais en qui était concentré une telle quantité de pouvoir qu'on avait même songé à inventer un Niveau de puissance qu'on n'utiliserait que pour le désigner. Son Chorus de Psyché était renommé dans tout le pays. Et personne n'ignorait non plus toutes les folles histoires qui circulaient à son sujet. Austère, rigide, insensible et excentrique, il était sans doute le noble le plus étrange après Grisha Jaëger ou Hanji Zoé. Sa chevelure noire corbeau était taillée en une undercut nette. Une coiffure que peu de personnes osaient porter parce qu'elle laissait leur Chorus parfaitement visible, à la vue et au su de tous. Or, par principe, tout le monde faisait en sorte de garder les cheveux mi- longs ou longs, par pudeur et par crainte aussi qu'un jour ce fameux Chorus ne se mette tout à coup à changer de couleur… La voix d'Eren le tira de ses sombres pensées : « Comment il s'appelle ? » Jean déclama à la manière du héraut : « Livaï Ackermann premier du nom. Fils d'absolument personne. Alpha de Niveau 5. » Les yeux d'Eren s'illuminèrent et il répéta dans un souffle : « Niveau 5… » Et là Jean sut, au moment même où ces mots quittaient ses lèvres, qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui retenir le bras, Eren était déjà en train de se diriger vers Livaï et Hanji Zoe.

Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis quasiment toujours et bien qu'Hanji soit un peu (beaucoup) réputée pour être complètement barjo, elle faisait l'objet de nombreuses convoitises et faisait la fierté de sa famille. Il était aussi rare de rencontrer un si beau Mix, Catégorie Alpha de Niveau 4 qu'il l'était de rencontrer un Alpha de Niveau 5. En général, les éléments de pouvoir avaient tendance à refuser de se mélanger. L'enfant d'un Chorus de type Eau et d'un Chorus de type Vent s'avérait soit du premier, soit du second. Mais pas Hanji. Elle était ce que les médecins appelaient une 'Mousson' et conjuguait par conséquent les pouvoirs d'Eau et de Vent sans pouvoir utiliser aucun des deux. Sa 'magie' était unique en son genre, c'était un élément à mi-chemin entre l'un et l'autre.

Sa particularité magique était sans doute la raison pour laquelle on tolérait aussi bien sa présence aux côtés d'un spécimen de niveau 5 comme l'était Livaï.

La plupart des gens s'attendaient même à ce qu'un jour, ils décident de se marier…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Livaï et Hanji mirent fin à leur conversation. Eren et Jean n'en avaient à peine entendu qu'un bout mais ça avait l'air de parler de langue de bœuf et d'abats humains. Jean préféra se dire qu'ils avaient mal entendus. Les regards de leurs vis-à-vis étaient déjà bien assez embarrassants à supporter, sans qu'en plus il y ajoute le malaise de penser qu'ils étaient en train de parler de manger l'un des convives présents dans les jardins en contrebas….

Hanji Zoe était coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval dont plusieurs épis fous s'échappaient, son regard marron qui tirait vers l'ambre se posa sur eux et une lueur étrange le traversa. Jean eut envie de rebrousser chemin sur le coup. C'était un peu comme si elle voyait à travers les vêtements, non, bien plus loin que ça, à travers la peau. Et qu'elle décortiquait soigneusement chacun de vos muscles mis à nu, comme un rapace dépècerait sa proie.

Mais bien entendu, Eren était parfaitement imperméable à tout ça.

Lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Livaï. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Jean lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'intérêt que portait Eren lui était rendu ! D'autant plus que Livaï était réputé pour son indifférence pathologique. Pourtant, il était indéniable que son perçant regard bleu acier était résolument braqué sur celui d'Eren…qui ne baissait toujours pas les yeux ! Nom d'un chien ! Jean lui tira la manche d'un geste brusque qu'il espérait discret. Même entre Alphas on respectait une certaine hiérarchie, surtout lors des présentations. Bien que beaucoup d'invités ce soir soient plus âgés, plus riches, plus influents que l'était Livaï, aucun n'aurait hésité une seconde avant de baisser le regard en sa présence…c'était instinctif. C'était inscrit au plus profond de leurs gènes. Le dominant et le dominé. Les bêtes qui sommeillaient en chacun d'entre eux y portaient une importance capitale…

Celle qui dormait en Eren devait être déjà morte à sa naissance. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait absolument AUCUN instinct de survie.

Finalement, Eren capta le message et détourna légèrement les yeux. Jean pria pour que le mal ne soit pas déjà fait. Mais bon, les Alphas qui avaient déjà perdu un membre à cause de ce genre de manquement n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voir le coup venir. Alors si Livaï n'avait pas encore sorti les griffes et les crocs pour amputer Eren d'un œil c'était forcément que celui-ci n'avait pas soutenu son regard assez longtemps pour qu'il y ait affront. Une voix un peu nasillarde et extrêmement enjouée ramena Jean à la réalité : « Bonsoir, Eren. » Jean redressa la tête d'un coup, effaré. Hanji Zoe connaissait Eren… ?! Eren sourit : « Bonsoir Hanji ! » Jean se hâta d'intervenir pour les empêcher d'entamer un sujet qui pourrait s'avérer épineux : « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jean Kirstein et voici Eren _Aurions_ , un ami _Bêta_ à qui j'ai voulu faire découvrir un peu le beau monde… » Il espérait que si elle le connaissait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors Hanji saurait aussi à quoi s'en tenir et qu'elle capterait son message subliminal...

Elle acquiesça gravement de la tête : « Oh ! Je vois…Eren _Aurions_ donc… » Livaï était toujours silencieux. Son regard n'avait pas une seconde cessé de scruter Eren. Pendant un instant, Jean eut l'impression de sentir l'incroyable tension qui s'était élevée entre eux comme si elle s'était matérialisée en champ électrique palpable. Il déglutit, peut-être qu'il avait tout faux, peut-être que Livaï était une putain de bombe à retardement et que d'une minute à l'autre il allait bondir sur Eren…Jean serra le poing, il était prêt à protéger Eren de sa vie s'il le fallait vraiment…mais il espérait VRAIMENT ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il avait entendu dire que Livaï possédait toutes les Capacités inhérentes aux Chorus de Psyché, il était Télépathe, Télékinésiste et capable de vous manipuler comme une marionnette…sans même avoir besoin de vous toucher.

Hanji intervint à nouveau, visiblement assez amusée par la situation : « Hum…j'étais certaine qu'Eren avait quelque chose à nous dire mais j'ai dû me tromper visiblement…Tu avais l'air tellement décidé en arrivant… » Eren sembla tout à coup retrouver sa langue, même s'il était étrangement mal à l'aise : « Je t'ai reconnue alors j'ai juste voulu dire bonjour… » Hanji sourit d'un air avenant : « Tu vois Livaï, Eren que voilà est pour moi l'un sept plus grand Mystère de Stohess ! Ce garçon se trouve toujours dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Je ne sais pas qui il est et à vrai dire, il pourrait être n'importe qui. Mais il traîne absolument avec tout le monde… » Eren ricana : « Je ne suis pas si mystérieux que tu veux bien le croire Hanji…juste un enfant des rues qui a eu la chance de tomber sur la bonne personne au bon moment…

\- Oui, le docteur Grisha, mon mentor, tu souviens que je t'en ai parlé Livaï? Sa femme était une Omega, elle était née à Shinganshina, dans les bas-fonds. Un jour qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, elle a choisi de se faire recenser par le gouvernement. Malgré son âge avancé, elle avait vingt ans si je me souviens bien de l'histoire, elle a été adoptée et a rencontré Grisha Jäeger lors d'un gala comme celui-ci. Et ça a été le coup de foudre. Mais personne ne pouvait ni comprendre, ni même arrêter Carla quand elle avait une idée en tête. Elle a pris la décision de retourner vivre à Shinganshina et d'y aider les pauvres gens. Grisha fou d'amour l'y a suivie. Ils ne faisaient plus que passer à Stohess de temps en temps et géraient les multiples hôpitaux possédés par la famille Jaëger…Même si Carla est morte, assassinée par l'un des seuls _Dégénérés_ de niveau 5 que l'Histoire ait jamais connue, Grisha a continué d'œuvrer pour les pauvres… » Eren hocha de la tête, comme si elle était en train de résumé une anecdote anodine : « Et c'est là que j'entre en piste. Le Docteur Jaëger est très connu et respecté à Shinganshina. Sans lui, _je ne serais sûrement pas de ce monde_ …disons qu'il me laisse faire un peu tout ce que je veux…peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de gâter son fils comme il le voudrait vraiment ? Je suis sûrement une sorte de substitut… » Tout le monde savait que l'enfant qu'avaient eu Grisha et Carla Jaëger était déficient.

Tout le monde ignorait juste dans quelles mesures. Etait-il difforme ? Débile ? Ou pire encore…était-ce comme beaucoup le chuchotait en sous-main, un _Dégénéré_ de naissance ? Hanji doutait grandement de cette dernière hypothèse, la femme de Grisha Jaëger avait été sauvagement tué par l'une de ces créatures, fils ou non, l'homme ne prendrait pas le risque d'élever un tel monstre. Et puis, il savait ce qu'il encourrait si le Bataillon Ailé apprenait qu'il avait dissimulé un enfant Dégénéré…

Jean était visiblement très mal à l'aise en leur compagnie : « Bien, maintenant qu'Eren a pu dire bonjour à Hanji, je pense que nous allons... » Hanji lui coupa la parole : « Je connais moi aussi du monde à Shinganshina depuis que je suis devenue l'apprentie du Docteur. Et figurez-vous que ce soir, une fête démentielle a lieu chez un de mes amis. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ? » Jean ne sentait absolument pas ce plan, il s'apprêtait à refuser poliment quand Eren demanda : « C'est quoi le nom de ton ami ? » Avant même qu'Hanji ne réponde, une voix grave et suave demanda à son tour : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Shinganshina est immense. Tu ne connais sûrement pas le nom de tous les habitants… » Eren haussa un sourcil.

Jean lui tira la manche comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'en général lorsqu'un Alpha se montrait légèrement revêche ou autoritaire envers un Bêta _comme il était censé l'être putain de merde !_ Ce dit Bêta baissait au moins un peu la tête et qu'il ne répondait surtout pas à la provocation… Eren croisa les bras et répliqua : « Dis toujours Hanji, je pourrais vous étonner... » Hanji ricana : « Oh ! Mais mon petit Eren, je crois que c'est déjà le cas ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un réussi à inspirer une réponse de plus de deux mots au Prince Grognon dans ce genre de gala… » Livaï croisa les bras à son tour : « Hmpf… » Jean écarquilla les yeux en détaillant les muscles plutôt saillants qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il n'avait ABSOLUMENT aucune envie de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de ce type…au diable sa petite taille. Jean se promit de ne plus jamais se moquer de lui en secret…Hanji déclara : « On va chez Frédéric Berr…

\- Oh ! Le fils aîné d'Hanneth ? J'ai aussi entendu parler de cette fête… » Livaï intervint à nouveau, presque dédaigneux : « … mais comme Berr n'a pas cru bon d'inviter des gamins, vous vous êtes retrouvés à déambuler dans un gala tout pourri… » Hanji posa un regard faussement étonné vers son compagnon : « Attention mon chou, tu risques de griller ton crédit verbal du mois en une fois…

\- La ferme Quatr'yeux.

\- T'es cruel ! Ils ne savaient pas eux que je portais des lunettes ! » Eren avait froncé les sourcils : « Tu vois Jean, t'es bien le seul à t'inquiéter de la politesse ici… » Hanji agita la main : « Livaï ne compte pas ! Il a beau avoir passé bientôt l'autre moitié de sa vie parmi les gens de la Haute, il continue de parler comme il le faisait quand il vivait à Shinganshina à l'époque…

\- Qui t'as dit de leur raconter ma vie ? Hein ? » L'aura qui entourait Livaï devint glacial mais Hanji se contenta de rire comme s'il venait de faire une blague. Jean se fit la réflexion qu'il venait sans doute de trouver une autre personne qui n'avait absolument AUCUN instinct de survie… Eren les interrompit : « Mais pour répondre à son _Altesse Livaï_ , qui n'a jamais dû quitter sa petite tour doré depuis qu'on l'a _sacré Alpha_ , il n'y a pas besoin d'invitation pour se rendre à une fête de ce genre. On y va et c'est tout. Personne à Shinganshina n'a les moyens de se payer de videurs. » L'adolescent avait presque l'air narquois lorsqu'il ajouta : «…et la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici, c'est parce que contrairement à un gala, des fêtes comme celle de Frédéric, j'en ai déjà vécu des tas…

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que t'as plus de douze ans, morveux…

\- J'ai une peau de bébé, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis un. Toi qui est si instruit et tellement classe, tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe, l'habit de ne fait pas le moine ? » Leurs regards lançaient des éclairs. L'atmosphère entre eux était clairement électrique. Jean avait envie d'hurler, d'agripper Eren par le bras et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?! Est-ce qu'il voulait déclencher une guerre mondiale ? Hanji s'exclama : « Ouah ! L'ambiance entre vous deux est…survoltée ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais un Bêta qui puisse…

\- Eren ! Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais j'ai promis au Docteur de te ramener, sain et sauf…tu sais très bien que son _fils_ ne supporte pas quand tu t'en vas trop longtemps ! » Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Livaï : « Ecoute donc ton baby-sitter Aurions et rentre sagement torcher les fesses du gamin de ce bon vieux Docteur… » Eren serra le poing : « Je viens avec vous. » Jean s'étrangla à moitié : « Quoi ?! Non ! » Livaï paraissait de plus en plus amusé et une lueur bleutée dansait dans son regard d'acier : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kirstein ? C'est un Bêta, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui _ordonnes_ pas de te suivre, tout simplement ? Après tout, tu es un Alpha. De niveau 4 en plus… » Jean essaya de ne pas perdre la face.

Il prit un air outré : « Parce qu'à moi, on a appris la politesse Ackermann ! On ne peut pas utiliser son Commandement d'Alpha à tout va pour ordonner aux gens de faire nos quatre volontés. C'est malpoli et très mal vu ! » Hanji joignit les mains comme pour prier : « Amen Kirstein. Amen. S'il t'écoutait, il arrêterait d'utiliser le pouvoir de son Chorus pour me faire taire…c'est super vexant !

\- Tu me cherches. Et tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler quand je le demande gentiment…

\- Livaï, combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Nous avons été dotés de la parole pour une raison bien précise et c'est celle d'exprimer notre pensée profonde et bien entendu de …

-… _Hanji la ferme_. » Eren et Jean sentirent comme un courant d'air glacial leur courir sous la peau. Leurs poils se hérissèrent et une lueur violette passa dans le regard d'Hanji. Sa bouche se referma d'un coup sec. Jean était terrifié. Est-ce que ce type venait vraiment, là comme ça, de faire usage de ses pouvoirs ?! Hanji paraissait courroucée mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas desserrer les lèvres…

Eren de son côté n'avait pas l'air de vouloir saisir les enjeux de la situation, il s'écria visiblement admiratif : « C'est trop génial ! T'as vu ça Jean ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai vu. C'est très exactement le genre de démonstration qui en général te font te dire qu'il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas que t'ais le moindre rapport avec ce type de psychopa …

\- Quand est-ce que vous partez pour la fête ?

\- …et tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout. Comme d'habitude… » La lueur violette quitta les prunelles d'ambre d'Hanji. Elle lança à peine un regard noir à Levi et répondit, toute sa bonne humeur déjà retrouvée, comme si elle avait l'habitude d'être muselée : « Tout de suite ! Venez avec nous en voiture, ce sera plus sympa ! » Jean était sûr maintenant qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas la même définition du mot sympa.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Hanji parlait tellement que le trajet avait été moins terrible que ce à quoi Jean s'était attendu.

Pendant tout ce temps, Livaï s'était contenté de fixer sa vitre d'un air ennuyé et d'y regarder défiler les paysages. En réalité, il n'y avait eu qu'Eren pour écouter et répondre aux délires d'Hanji. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés non loin des lieux où se déroulait la fête, celle-ci déchira une bonne partie de sa robe de soirée pour se donner un air beaucoup plus négligé. Livaï se contenta d'ôter sa lavallière, d'enlever sa veste et d'entrouvrir sa chemise. Même Jean se retint de déglutir face à tant de sexe attitude. Il tourna les yeux quand un mouvement attira son regard vers Eren. Celui-ci était en train d'utiliser un couteau, que Jean ignorait en sa possession, pour lacérer son pantalon et ôter les manches de sa veste. Jean essaya de ne pas verser une larme en pensant au prix que lui avait coûté cette tenue. Eren semblait frapper au hasard mais à la fin il avait réussi à se donner un air sauvage qui transpirait la sensualité. Hanji siffla son appréciation et Jean s'imagina ce qu'allait lui faire subir le docteur Grisha à leur retour…

Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne remarqua pas la lueur flamboyante qui s'était allumé dans les regards d'Eren et Livaï alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Le volume des enceintes était à fond. Aucun voisin n'allait s'en plaindre. La fête organisée par Frédéric Berr se déroulait dans un coin désaffecté de Shinganshina. L'un de ses lieux maudits où quelques mois auparavant, des _Dégénérés_ avaient attaqués et tués plusieurs dizaines de citoyens. Un évènement tragique qui dissuaderait pendant un certain temps tout nouvel habitant d'investir les lieux mais qui du coup laissait le champ libre à une jeunesse en quête de sensation forte et de débauche pour organiser des soirées démentielles tout en usant de peu de moyens financiers.

L'endroit était noir de monde. On dansait, buvait et se bécotait à chaque endroit où Eren pouvait poser les yeux.

Le son était si fort qu'il n'entendit pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Hanji. Elle avait l'air survoltée et gesticulait dans tous les sens tout en sautillant sur place. Elle montra d'un grand geste le coin bar et Eren comprit qu'elle allait se chercher de quoi boire. Elle attira Jean à sa suite dans un élan d'hystérie. Son ami lui jeta un regard désespéré tout en disparaissant dans la marée humaine de corps en mouvement. Eren ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Jean s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien. Il connaissait le quartier comme sa poche, il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver tout seul et à pieds le chemin de sa maison. Et plus important, personne à Shinganshina ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal…

Il posa les yeux sur Livaï alors qu'une nouvelle musique, aux consonances électro retentissait. Eren ne pouvait pas en expliquer très exactement la provenance mais il sentait comme une atmosphère électrique entre eux depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cet homme. Il savait que Livaï était différent sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Absolument chacune de ses cellules entraient en ébullition à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. C'était étrange et grisant. Eren adorait les sensations fortes et alors même qu'ils ne se touchaient pas encore, Livaï était déjà en passe de devenir sa drogue préférée. Il n'avait jamais croisé d'Alpha de Niveau 5 avant ça, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il lui faisait cet effet ?

Au fond, Eren se fichait éperdument des raisons pour laquelle il se sentait aussi bizarre.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Livaï Ackermann de sa vie. Leurs deux mondes étaient si différents l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient aucune autre chance de voir une telle occasion se représenter. Eren était du genre à profiter de ce genre d'instant volé. Surtout s'il n'arrivait qu'une seule fois de toute une vie. La musique commença à lui vibrer dans les os alors que les basses accéléraient son rythme cardiaque. D'un large sourire il invita Livaï à se joindre à lui sur la piste. Suggestion muette qui fit ledit Livaï légèrement écarquillé les yeux avant de nier de la tête. Eren eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas danser mais il choisit de faire comme s'il ne saisissait rien et l'attira à sa suite en lui agrippant le poignet.

Aussitôt que leur peau fut en contact, un délicieux courant électrique traversa Eren de part en part. Il frissonna de plaisir. Les Alphas, c'était clairement autre chose ! Et non, il ne pouvait pas considérer Jean comme un Alpha, il l'avait déjà humilié trop de fois pendant leur entraînement en duo pour le prendre au sérieux…Livaï parut lui aussi ressentir cette décharge. Sa résistance s'en retrouva amoindri et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il fut englouti par une vague de corps en mouvement. Sa seule bouée de sauvetage ? Ce garçon bizarre qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Eren lui agrippa le poignet plus fermement et comme pour lui montrer comment faire commença à suivre les ondulations et les rebonds de la foule. Son corps tout d'abord un peu maladroit prit très vite le rythme et bientôt chacun des battements de basse de la musique parurent se répercuter dans ses pas.

Tantôt sensuels et lents, puis ondoyants, les gestes d'Eren finirent par l'envouter totalement. Ils étaient au cœur d'une foule de monde mais Livaï ne voyait plus que ses membres déliés, ses parcelles de peau illuminées par la lumière bleue qui rendaient brillants le blanc et les couleurs. Eren paraissait sorti tout droit d'un rêve érotique. Quand la musique changea soudain de tempo pour devenir lancinante et que la voix grave du chanteur commença à s'envoler sur un rythme bien plus chaud, Eren se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Leurs corps entrèrent en contact et Livaï sentit tous ses muscles se contracter.

Une chaleur indescriptible venait de l'envahir. Etait-ce la température naturelle d'Eren ? Il devait avoir un Chorus de Feu, c'était à n'en pas douter. L'adolescent lui passa les mains à l'arrière de la nuque et la lui effleura d'une exquise caresse alors que son bassin commençait à onduler contre le sien. Il caressa ensuite les bras de Livaï sur toute leur longueur, lui saisit les mains et les plaça ses hanches. En quelques instants, le rythme endiablé des tambours qui battaient la mesure des basses de la nouvelle phase musicale s'était imposé comme une évidence et Livaï se retrouva à bouger sur le rythme du corps bouillant qui le guidait sur le tempo. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Livaï retint son souffle quand la tâche dorée qui se trouvait au centre des pupilles vertes s'illumina d'un orangé hypnotisant. Il avait eu raison, un Chorus de Feu…Eren lui sourit et Livaï pu détailler sa bouche, ses canines étaient saillantes et ses lèvres incroyablement pulpeuses.

Qu'on le damne si ce gars était vraiment un Bêta.

Livaï n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle un Alpha comme Eren se planquait dans les bas-fonds et actuellement il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui importait c'était l'incroyable sensation qui lui assaillait les tripes et lui retournait si agréablement l'estomac. La musique changea à nouveau et se fit plus mouvementée, Eren continua de l'entraîner dans ses pas. Livaï n'avait jamais été aussi à l'écoute de son corps et de ses instincts. D'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais laissé aller de cette manière. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un inconnu complet, d'un type un peu louche qu'il ne reverrait jamais de sa vie. C'était peut-être aussi parce que toute cette scène allait délicieusement à l'encontre de l'ordre préétabli. Cet ordre qui tendait tellement à le rendre malade ces jours-ci…

Oui, Eren était sûrement un Alpha. Peut-être même de Niveau 4, tout comme Jean. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne lui obéissait pas du tout et s'était évertué à défier Livaï… quoiqu'il soit en train de se passer entre eux, c'était sans avenir et passablement tabou. Parce qu'aucune descendance n'en résulterait.

C'était plus excitant que tout ce que Livaï avait déjà vécu de toute sa vie.

Eren se retourna et colla les fesses contre son bassin avant de lentement descendre les hanches sur le rythme saccadé des basses de la chanson qui venait de débuter. Livaï se retrouva à suivre le mouvement sans même réfléchir, se refusant à perdre la connexion qui s'était établie entre leur deux corps. Les mains posées sur l'adolescent il se sentit brûler du désir de le contrôler et de s'approcher encore et encore jusqu'à laisser son empreinte imprimée sur sa peau. Eren rejeta la tête en arrière et Livaï posa les lèvres à la base de son cou sans même y penser. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le parfum le plus ensorcelant de l'univers lui emplit les narines. Il sentit son esprit partir à la dérive et ses canines lui percèrent soudain la lèvre inférieure. Eren fit volteface, une étrange lueur dans le regard, la musique importait peu à présent, ce qui comptait c'était les frictions de leurs deux corps et la pression de ses doigts contre ses hanches.

Eren se pencha et l'embrassa.

Livaï eut un très léger mouvement de recul avant que son instinct ne prenne totalement le dessus. Il sentit un lourd grondement lui rouler dans le torse avant de lui franchir les lèvres. L'une de ses mains quitta la hanche qu'elle comprimait pour venir empoigner les cheveux de son partenaire et doucement lui tirer la tête vers l'arrière. Livaï captura les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'offraient à lui et sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir il se retrouva à caresser sa langue de la sienne. Leurs deux langues s'engagèrent dans une lutte rythmée. Elles s'effleurèrent, se frôlèrent et s'enroulèrent. Puis celle d'Eren cessa soudain leur ballet sensuel pour venir lécher ses canines. Le parfum enivrant qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes plus tôt devenait de plus en plus suffocant.

Si envoutant en réalité que Livaï en perdit pieds et tout sens de la réalité.

Lorsqu'il reprit un semblant de conscience, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa chambre.

Chez lui.

Et il était incapable de se souvenir de la manière dont ils avaient bien pu faire tout ce trajet. Après tout, c'était Hanji qui avait la voiture... Eren était en train de l'embrasser avec ardeur alors que Livaï le déshabillait d'une main fébrile. Quand l'un des boutons de la chemise qu'il tenait entre ses doigts lui résista, Livaï se contenta de l'arracher d'un geste brusque. Suivant son exemple, Eren les yeux pétillants de passion, arracha les quelques vêtements qui se dressaient encore sur sa route.

En quelques minutes ils étaient nus, allongés sur le large lit de Livaï et frottaient leurs deux membres érigés l'un contre l'autre avec avidité.

Des irruptions de laves avaient remplacés le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il suait et haletait alors que des flammes de plaisir pur consumaient sa raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue particulièrement puissante. Impossible de penser ou même de formuler la moindre idée cohérente. Un désir primal et impérieux s'était emparé de son être tout entier. Prendre, réclamer, posséder. Tout de suite. Il souleva légèrement les jambes d'Eren avant de les écarter pour se libérer une place entre ses cuisses. Son regard se délecta de la vision de ce corps tremblant et haletant qui frissonnait de désir sous son poids. Sans même s'assurer qu'il était prêt, Livaï pénétra l'antre bouillant et humide qui frémit sur son passage. Eren poussa un long râle rauque avant de le supplier d'une voix essoufflée : « C'est… c'est si bon !... Ah ! T'es si…j'en…j'en veux plus… Livaï, bouge… » L'adolescent avait agité les hanches à ces mots et une nouvelle décharge électrique avait traversé tout le corps de Livaï. Une toute minuscule part lui-même lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait. Que c'était trop simple. Surtout pour deux Alphas. Un détail faisait tâche dans les informations qu'il pensait posséder au sujet de son partenaire…

Mais cette part raisonnable n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

L'instinct et le désir avait pris le pas sur tout le reste.

Cette sensation était tout simplement céleste. Cette chaleur, la moiteur, les palpitations contre son entrejambe dressé. De mémoire Livaï n'avait jamais été aussi excité, ni aussi dur de sa vie. L'odeur qui continuait de lui tourner la tête, lui donnait des envies irrationnelles. Mordre, posséder. L'urgence de son désir était presque douloureuse. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il s'empala le plus profondément possible, arrachant un cri de douleur à Eren. L'adolescent lui enfonça les griffes dans le dos avant de descendre les mains vers ses fesses et de lui intimer d'une pression de recommencer. Livaï ne se fit pas prier. Il entama de brusques mouvements de va-et-vient. Les cris qu'il parvenait à arracher à son partenaire l'enflammait un peu plus à chaque coup de butoir : « Ah ! Oui, continue, encore, plus fort…oui ! Encore… » La voix d'Eren lui faisait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque, ses gémissements le portait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et puis il y avait ce parfum, divin, étouffant…

Ce soir-là, Livaï avait été incapable de compter combien de fois ils avaient couché ensemble. Combien de fois la voix enrouée et suppliante d'Eren était parvenue à raviver ses ardeurs comme s'ils ne venaient pas tout juste de s'adonner à la partie de jambes en l'air la plus éprouvante et passionné de leur vie. Il avait été comme pris de frénésie, prisonnier d'un tourbillon sans fin. Tout lien avec sa raison, sa conscience ou toute autre instance de réflexion avait complètement été coupé par son appétit sans fin pour le corps qu'il avait fait ployer sous ses caresses.

Quand ils s'étaient enfin endormi, il faisait presque jour dehors.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Livaï ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Blanc. Immaculé.

Il avait des courbatures et se sentait complètement vidé. Il était épuisé et avait l'impression de se remettre de la pire gueule de bois de son existence. Il avait froid. Très froid. Il fronça les sourcils et tapota ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose avant, quelque chose qui recouvrait une partie de son corps et dont l'incroyable chaleur était…il s'assit d'un coup et grimaça. La chambre était vide. Son placard était ouvert. On avait visiblement pris l'un de ses pantalons et l'un de ses t-shirts. Les vestiges de leur tenue de la veille étaient encore éparpillés par terre. Une très légère trace du parfum d'Eren flottait encore dans la pièce.

Et déjà, Livaï ressentait les effets du manque…

Bon sang !

C'était qui ce type ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

Il se redressa et jeta rapidement un œil à son appartement. L'adolescent n'avait absolument rien volé. A part bien sûr des vêtements de rechange. A part ça, il s'était contenté de se volatiliser... Ils avaient sans doute vécu la meilleure nuit de leur vie et lui, il s'enfuyait sans rien dire ? Livaï se fit violence pour ne pas mal le prendre ou ne pas se sentir blesser dans sa fierté. Mais en réalité, il l'était. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé, s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou…c'était spécial, non ? Livaï n'avait jamais entendu parler de deux _Mates_ (ou _Ames Sœurs)_ qui seraient tous les deux Alphas mais…ce ne serait pas la première chose qui ne tournerait absolument pas rond chez lui. Si Eren l'avait ressenti lui aussi, cette certitude, cet irrépressible besoin, alors … pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ?

Sans même prendre la peine d'en discuter avant…

Les _Mates_ étaient sacrés dans leur monde. Alors même s'ils étaient tous les deux anormaux, la société aurait compris que le lien qui les unissait était tout à fait acceptable…qu'importait leur Catégorie...

…une minute…

Livaï pensait déjà comme s'il avait vraiment _envie_ de se retrouver lié à cet étrange gamin des rues…il devait se reprendre ! C'était encore ce foutu parfum qui parlait à sa place et lui mettait le cerveau en pagaille ! C'était les effets secondaires de cette nuit délirante qui lui donnait des idées farfelues. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Livaï n'avait absolument aucune intention de se retrouver marier avec qui que ce soit ! Sa vie lui plaisait telle quelle. Pour la première fois, il savait qui il était et où il allait. Il prenait à peine le rythme…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

Hier soir, il avait voulu transgresser l'ordre établis et passer par-dessus ses obligations et ses responsabilités.

Cette nuit avait été incroyable.

Tout simplement…incroyable.

Et il n'en vivrait peut-être plus jamais d'aussi formidable mais…Eren avait bien fait de s'enfuir comme un voleur. C'était exactement ce dont ils étaient convenus sans même en parler au préalable. Cette incroyable tension sexuelle qui les avait pris aux tripes dès le premier regard, cette atmosphère surchargée en phéromones en tous genres…et enfin, le sexe. C'était une note de fin parfaite.

Pour la première fois Livaï avait agi de façon inconsidérée et s'était laissé aller.

Il avait même dansé !

Lui qui s'en croyait incapable !

Les nuits sans lendemain n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes mais la nuit dernière avait été une entorse exceptionnelle à ses habitudes…alors…il devait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était une nuit sans conséquence, une anecdote épicée à raconter dans une soirée entre amis. Le meilleur coup de sa vie. Eren Aurions, l'un des sept Mystères de Stohess serait à jamais l'un de ces souvenirs on ne repense qu'au soir où on se sentait un peu seul et frustré. Mais qui en aucun cas n'ont le moindre impact sur votre vie de tous les jours.

Livaï se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors qu'il achevait de se convaincre qu'il était tout à fait capable de ne plus repenser à cette nuit que pour profiter de son souvenir.

Au bout d'un mois à peine, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Eren.

Il s'était donc rendu à tous les galas possibles dans l'espoir de l'y croiser. Il avait interrogé Hanji et même Jean Kirstein. Mais ils lui avaient fourni la même réponse. Ils ignoraient où habitait Eren. Ils ne savaient pas non plus quel était son lien exact avec le Docteur Jaëger. Ils l'avaient juste vu de temps à autre en sa compagnie. Qu'ils mentent ou non, Livaï n'irait pas jusqu'à fouiller leur cerveau et risquer de leur infliger des lésions irréparables pour remettre la main sur son 'coup d'un soir'.

Même lorsqu'il se risqua à arpenter Shinganshina à la recherche de l'adolescent, celui-ci resta parfaitement introuvable.

C'était très exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Au bout de trois mois de recherches infructueuses, Livaï dût se rendre à l'évidence. Qu'ils aient réellement été des Mates ou non, Eren avait visiblement décidé de ne pas le laisser entrer dans sa vie.

Livaï n'avait plus qu'à tourner la page.

* * *

En voila un prologue!

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Des idées pour Eren? Que lui est-il arrivé? Qui est-il vraiment? (rire)

Qui a des idées de la façon dont ils vont se revoir par la suite? Je serais plus que choquée si quelqu'un réussi à trouver la réponse! (rire)

Sur ce, je vous laisse et me dirige lentement mais sûrement vers mon lit!

Plein de love sur vous!


	2. Scène 1

Me Revoilaaaaaa!

Normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir Vendredi soir, afin que je puisse concentrer mon Samedi à écrire le chapitre 46 de MBB...maiiiis petit imprévu, je me suis endormie comme une masse en rentrant du boulot...pour me réveiller à 2h du mat, impossible de me rendormir, la tête pleine de la suite de Sygma...du coup? Me voici! Avec le chapitre enfin bouclé!

Bon, autant rassurer les fans de MBB tout de suite! Je ne suis pas dégoutée de l'histoire du touuut! Je l'adore toujours autant et j'ai la ferme intention de la terminer! Aucun soucis à se faire sur ce point! La seule chose c'est que maintenant, elle sera publié le weekend tandis que j'avancerais Sygma en semaine. J'espère survivre à ce rythme (à ce qu'il parait avec la passion, on arrive à tout! * rire nerveux*)

Quoiqu'il en soit vos Reviews m'ont fait bondir au plafond de joie! Je vois que mes chatons d'amour compte aussi me suivre dans cette grande aventure...je serre les fesses très fort pour qu'elle vous plaise autant que MBB!

Comme la Saison 2 sera déprimante, je pourrais toujours me servir de Sygma pour guérir mon âme meurtrie pendant les pires moments...

Bref! Voici donc le premier chapitre à proprement parler.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 1_**

 ** _'Toc, Toc'_**

Cinq ans.

C'était le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et avec le temps, tout comme Livaï l'avait souhaité, elle s'était peu à peu muée en souvenir lointain. Quand il lui arrivait d'y penser, de façon impromptue, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se disait qu'il avait dû fantasmer la majorité de cette aventure. Par exemple toute la partie qui concernait les sensations et l'impression que lui avait laissées Eren. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de la première, et unique fois, qu'il avait ressenti ce genre de sentiments que ça voulait forcément dire que son amant d'un soir était plus que ce qu'il semblait être.

A savoir, juste un excellent coup.

La vie avait donc repris son cours.

Et elle se déroulait sans aucune accroche. En toute simplicité. Livaï était une Sentinelle, un travail qui demandait extrêmement d'investissement personnel. Ne serait-ce que pour les entraînements de mises en situations de combat, les multiples check-up médicaux, les rapports…Il était un soldat du Bataillon Ailé, l'un des métiers les plus valorisés et les plus difficiles de Sina. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Loin de là. De plus, comme il était un Niveau 5, il travaillait en solo dans la majorité des cas qui lui incombaient. Et ce, même s'il faisait partie d'une Escouade, dont il était censé être le Caporal. Ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants que s'il se battait en déployant toutes ses forces, comme cela arrivait souvent quand on se retrouvait en pleine bataille contre des _Dégénérés_ , Livaï risquait non seulement d'affecter l'ennemi mais aussi ses alliés.

Il possédait un Chorus de Psyché. Ce qui n'était ni vraiment rare, ni plus spectaculaire qu'un autre pouvoir. Sa particularité ? C'était surtout son Niveau de puissance et l'étendue anormale de ses possibilités d'action. Les Chorus de Psyché de base se répartissaient en trois domaines. Le premier la Télékinésie, faire léviter, ployer ou rendre plus lourd un objet ou un être vivant. Le second La Télépathie, qui consistait à lire ou communiquer des pensées. Et enfin les MindControlers, ceux qui étaient directement capable de prendre possession de l'esprit. En général, un individu ne se voyait capable de pratiquer qu'un voire deux Domaines de son élément selon son niveau de pouvoir. Et jamais avec le même contrôle.

On parlait alors de Dominance.

Un exemple ?

Pour bien comprendre il faut déjà savoir ce qui en réalité détermine du Niveau de pouvoir. On peut résumer cela à une seule phrase. La zone d'influence. Un peu plus tard, on y ajouta la durée d'activité du don considéré, ainsi que sa force d'impact.

Un Niveau 1 ne pouvait activer son pouvoir qu'en touchant sa cible avec les mains. Comprendre les mystères des Chorus, ça demandait des années et des années d'étude. Chaque élément suivait ses propres lois. Il avait fallu des siècles avant que la classification des Niveaux et des diverses Capacités donne naissance à de règles générales qui pouvaient concerner tous les habitants de Terra Matera.

La première règle.

Tout Chorus n'était chargé que d'un seul type d'énergie élémentaire.

Un individu pour un élément.

Les Mix portaient donc un nom particulier parce qu'ils étaient le résultat de la conjugaison de deux éléments mais en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient faire usage des deux. Ils possédaient en quelque sorte leur propre élément.

La seconde règle.

L'utilisation de l'énergie d'un Chorus dépendait de la réserve personnelle de son porteur.

Chacun était soumis à une certaine limite qu'ils ne devaient dépasser en aucun cas s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir d'un brusque arrêt cérébral.

Pour le reste, Livaï ne connaissait vraiment à fond que les spécificités des Chorus de Psyché.

Un Niveau 1 en Psyché, n'était capable que d'un seul Acte dans un Domaine précis. Pour les Télékinésistes, il s'agissait **soit** de lévitation, **soit** de pression mentale, **soit** de changer la masse d'un objet donné. Pour les Télépathes, la communication **ou** la lecture des pensées. Pour un Mindcontroler, la prise de contrôle d'un seul des membres de sa cible.

Un Niveau 2 avait quant à lui la maîtrise d'un seul Domaine mais la possibilité d'effectuer deux Actes. Par exemple la lévitation **et** la pression. La lecture **et** la communication. Ou encore le contrôle de deux membres en simultanés…

Mais dès le Niveau 3 les inégalités commençaient à se creuser.

Les pouvoirs couvraient deux Domaines, un dit Dominant et un Faible. Tous les Actes inhérents à sa Dominance étaient maîtrisés, mais seulement un seul Acte du plus faible (et pas avec une grosse force d'impact). Le plus grand changement d'un Niveau à l'autre se situait dans le fait qu'il n'ait plus besoin de toucher sa cible pour l'influencer. Même si sa zone d'action était très réduite (quelques mètres parfois un ou deux kilomètres, pas plus).

Ainsi un Niveau 4 se démarquait des Niveaux 3 parce qu'il possédait deux Domaines de prédilections. Un Dominant et un Naturel qu'il maîtrisait au même titre que le Dominant mais à une moindre échelle. Son plus gros avantage étant que sa zone d'influence était bien plus étendue que celle d'un Niveau inférieur. Pour mieux visualiser les choses il suffisait de savoir que, si un Niveau 3 et un Niveau 4 devaient s'affronter, le Niveau 3 ne pourrait frapper sa cible qu'à 2km de distance alors qu'un Niveau 4 pourrait l'atteindre à 5km, sans jamais être inquiété que son adversaire puisse le toucher.

Livaï en comparaison pourrait tous les deux les frapper, à environ 20 km de distance, pour peu qu'il puisse avoir sa cible en visuel.

De plus il possédait un contrôle total des 3 Domaines de son élément, Télékinésie, Télépathie ainsi que MindControl. Et il lui était aussi simple d'utiliser chacun de leurs Actes que de respirer. La différence entre lui et un Niveau 4 était aussi grande qu'entre le jour et la nuit. C'était la raison pour laquelle tous le considéraient avec déférence. Et peur.

Même si la crainte qu'il leur inspirait prenait racine bien ailleurs...

Ce qui le rendait dangereux à leurs yeux, c'était la Tâche.

Pour comprendre ce qu'était une Tâche ou même le métier de Sentinelle, il fallait remonter à la source du Mal.

Les _Dégénérés_ et leur Chorus noir.

Les habitants de Terra Matera s'étaient tous vu offrir le don de la magie. Mais elle avait un prix. Les Chorus étaient naturellement d'un magnifique blanc nacré. Une opalescence douce qui s'illuminait des couleurs de leurs éléments lorsqu'ils faisaient usage de leurs pouvoirs. Cependant la stabilité d'un Chorus était une chose bien plus fragile qu'on voulait bien le croire. Et lorsque cette stabilité était rompue, c'était définitif.

L'état mental et physique des corrompus en étaient irrémédiablement affectés.

Ils se changeaient en monstres. Ne se nourrissant que de l'énergie contenu dans les Chorus purs.

Un _'Dégénéré'_ selon les instruits _,_ un _'Démon'_ selon le peuple _,_ ou encore un _'Dark'_ selon les habitants de K.W (le royaume du Tyran de l'Est), ils avaient bien des appellations mais une seule et unique façon de procéder. Ils s'attaquaient à la moelle épinière de leur victime et en aspiraient toute la substance jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Beaucoup de choses pouvaient affecter les Chorus. Le stress, une très forte émotion négative, un choc traumatique, etc. La blanche brillance du cristal était synonyme de santé mentale. Raison pour laquelle les Psychologues, Psychiatre et autres Contrôleurs de la Santé Publique se plaçaient en tête de liste des médecins que l'on consultait le plus souvent. Les antidépresseurs, les calmants et autres thérapies de bien-être faisaient fureur partout dans le monde civilisé (K.W ne pouvait pas être compté parmi cette catégorie de pays).

Il y avait deux types de Transformation, la lente et progressive (la plus courante) ou la directe survenue à la suite d'un choc tout particulièrement violent.

Comme le décès d'un proche. Une agression. Les raisons étaient indénombrables.

La Transformation lente se remarquait par étapes. C'était ce qu'on appelait les Tâches. L'étoile formée par les cinq branches du Chorus se teintait progressivement en noir. Branche par branche. Il y avait donc cinq stades de Dégénérescence. Et si Livaï était aussi craint que respecté, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà une Tâche à son actif. Mais il refusait de s'en cacher et avait choisi son undercut pour prouver au monde entier qu'il n'avait pas peur de voir la maladie progresser. Il était le meilleur soldat du Bataillon Ailé, il traquait les _Dégénérés_ avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de mal. Et le choc qui lui avait valu cette Tâche, il le considérait comme une cicatrice de guerre qui méritait d'être exposée plutôt que dissimulée. Il en avait fait sa fierté.

Beaucoup admirait son attitude dans des temps où chacun préférait dissimuler son Chorus bien à l'abri derrière une couche de cheveux ou le port de hauts cols. Au cas où sans qu'ils ne le sachent, la Dégénérescence les frappait sans prévenir d'une minute à l'autre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoO

Livaï poussa la lourde porte de la salle d'entraînement.

Cette salle avait été conçue pour contenir les pouvoirs les plus puissants. Peu de soldats en avaient l'usage. Bien que seuls les Alphas fussent autorisés à devenir soldats du Bataillon Ailés, peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'être de Niveau 4. Et encore moins de Niveau 5. La majorité de la population se situait en réalité entre les Niveaux 1 et 3 de puissance. L'Escouade de Livaï était quant à elle entièrement composée de Niveaux 4. Bien qu'ils agissent peu souvent en équipe, il arrivait à l'Ordre de les mobiliser pour repousser les attaques terroristes en provenance de K.W, nettoyer une zone infectée de Dégénérés ou encore intervenir pour stopper un cas d'urgence.

Les cas d'urgence était déterminé par le Niveau de puissance du ou des Dégénérés signalés.

Car oui, eux aussi, bien que leur Chorus soit corrompu continuaient de pouvoir utiliser leur magie. Deux choses déterminaient de leur état d'alerte, leur conscience et leur niveau de puissance.

Un A.1 était un Dégénéré hors de contrôle dont la magie était de niveau 2. Les plus risque avec ce type de monstre c'était leurs manies à se balader en meute, leurs griffes et leurs crocs démesurément longs et coupants, leur rapidité et leur force. La peau des Dégénérés devenait aussi noire que leur Chorus, leurs pupilles se teintaient de rouge. Il était quasiment impossible de les manquer. C'était des créatures sans intelligence, gloutonnes, cruelles et n'agissant que selon leurs instincts les plus primaires.

Se nourrir et trouver un territoire où s'établir.

Ils existaient trois types d'A.1, on ajoutait une étoile à chaque fois que leur niveau de puissance magique augmentait. A.1, niveau de pouvoir 2, A.1* niveau de pouvoir 3 et enfin A.1** niveau de pouvoir 4 (bien plus fréquents qu'on ne le laissait penser ! La Transformation avait après tout le mérite d'augmenter d'un Niveau au moins la magie du corrompu…) Les A.1 étaient les cas les plus fréquents auxquels étaient confrontés les membres du Bataillon Ailé. Mais ils étaient loin d'être les plus dangereux. Comme les Dégénérés obéissaient encore plus à la hiérarchie primale qu'un citoyen normal, les A.1 se retrouvaient en général à suivre les ordres d'autres créatures, bien plus effrayantes.

Tous les autres.

Les plus puissants.

Auxquels Ils se cramponnaient comme on cherche de l'air pour respirer. Comme s'ils avaient un besoin vitale d'un chef de meute.

Les A.2 par exemple étaient des Dégénérés, toujours aussi gloutons et meurtriers que les A.1 mais capables de réflexion. Ils étaient conscients et avaient la faculté de dissimuler une bonne partie de leur Transformation aux regards d'autrui. Un unique détail les trahissait physiquement, ça pouvait être la rougeur de leurs yeux, leur Chorus ou encore la noirceur d'une parcelle de peau. Une enquête était nécessaire pour les débusquer. Un A.2 ne disposait que d'une puissance de magie de Niveau 2. Eux aussi, étaient plus courants qu'on ne voulait l'admettre. Certains vivaient des semaines en liberté, noyés dans la masse, avant d'être appréhendés…

Les A.3 et les A.4 avaient les mêmes caractéristiques mais on avait décidé d'augmenter leur état d'alerte à cause de leur niveau de puissance magique (respectivement, Niveau 3 et 4).

En ce qui concernait les A.5, on n'en avait vu qu'un seul et unique cas depuis des siècles. Leur existence était quasiment devenue un mythe. On racontait qu'absolument rien, à part la couleur de leur Chorus, ne permettrait de distinguer ces _Dégénérés_ d'un citoyen pur.

Selon cette base d'information, plusieurs conclusions avaient été tirées.

Les Bêtas étaient la catégorie d'individus qui présentaient le plus fort pourcentage de chances de se transformer un jour en Dégénéré.

Raison pour laquelle, même si on les protégeait et qu'on avait conscience du fait qu'ils étaient les muscles qui faisaient marcher la nation, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les considérer d'un œil mauvais. Et les traiter comme des larbins, des nuisances même. Et qu'eux, ne pouvaient être que reconnaissants qu'on accepte de défendre leur vie contre ceux d'entre eux qui basculaient soudainement du côté des prédateurs.

Les Bêtas du Niveau 1, si nombreux, étaient parmi toute cette Catégorie, le foyer de population qui était placé sous la plus étroite surveillance. Ils se transformaient en A.1 plus vite que la lumière. Pauvres, dans un monde ou la puissance magique déterminait des prétentions salariales de chacun, persécutés pour leur propension à basculer du mauvais côté, ils étaient sans aucun doute les plus hauts facteurs risques de cette société. Il arrivait souvent qu'on décontamine un bidonville entier avec l'aide de plusieurs Escouades pour éradiquer de larges meutes d'A.1 plus ou moins étoilés.

Les Alphas de Niveau 3 représentaient eux aussi un certain facteur risque mais il était si minime (environ de 5%) que tous l'ignoraient. Quant aux Alphas de Niveau 4, puisque la transformation permettait en général de gagner un niveau de puissance en magie, ils avaient moins de 2% de chance d'un jour posséder un Chorus corrompu (raison pour laquelle les A.5 étaient passés au stade de vulgaire mythe). Les Alphas de Niveau 5 et les Omégas n'avaient quant à eux que 0.5% de chance de se transformer un jour.

Ces statistiques expliquaient pourquoi on continuait d'admirer Livaï sans jamais craindre qu'un jour, une seconde Tâche fasse son apparition sur son Chorus.

Aux yeux du monde, cette Tâche était surtout la preuve que son âme avait été durement meurtrie par les tragédies qui avaient jalonné son enfance. Mais maintenant que sa vie était stable rien ne pourrait le détourner de son devoir ou affecter sa pureté…

Livaï était loin de personnellement adhérer à cette dernière affirmation.

Après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait encore découvert son plus gros secret. Un secret si gros, qu'il commençait à se croire amplement capable de basculer du mauvais côté et pour autant pouvoir continuer à vivre parmi les Purs sans être inquiété.

Il violait tous les jours que le ciel faisait la première de toutes les règles générales. Car d'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, Livaï Ackermann, Alpha Niveau 5, possédait un Chorus dans lequel étaient stockés deux types d'énergie élémentaire.

Celle de Psyché **et** celle de Terre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

La salle était déserte à son arrivée.

Parfois, il pouvait passer tout son entraînement sans croiser âme qui vive. Mais comme il savait que chacune de leur séance était enregistrée puis analysée par l'Ordre il s'efforçait en générale de n'utiliser que ses pouvoirs de Psyché. En ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs de Terre, il ne les travaillait que lorsqu'il était chez lui ou alors en vacances…

Ce matin-là, son Escouade avait fini par investir les locaux aux alentours de 10h.

Livaï ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ni d'ailleurs s'il faisait plus que les apprécier. Après avoir subi le traumatisme qui lui avait valu sa Tâche, il avait fait le choix de ne plus s'impliquer émotionnellement avec quiconque. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait fait à cette époque, pas au point d'en perdre un morceau de son cœur ou de son âme…Il appréciait donc les membres de son Escouade. Il les respectait. Il pouvait même les appeler ses amis. Mais jamais leur disparition ne l'affecterait au point qu'il puisse en perdre son calme ou sa raison.

Erwin appelait ça du pragmatisme et admirait son esprit cartésien.

Hanji, elle au moins, n'était pas dupe.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'indifférence. Elle était sa seule et unique amie d'enfance. Elle était l'une des seules à savoir quel type d'adolescent il avait vraiment été avant cet épisode tragique. Alors elle était sûrement la seule à pouvoir voir une réelle différence entre sa 'gentillesse naturelle' et le fait qu'il tienne réellement à quelqu'un ou non.

Déjà un bon nombre de ses subordonnés avaient succombé au combat sous ses yeux.

A part Hanji, Livaï était réputé pour ne garder les mêmes équipiers que pendant quelques mois. Puis ces recrues avaient surgi de nulle part et s'étaient montrées plus résistantes que toutes les autres. Ils étaient cinq. Sentinelles expérimentées, issus de diverses Escouades, ils avaient été choisis par Erwin pour épauler Livaï pour les alertes les plus périlleuses.

Petra Ral, Chorus de Lumière. Elle était capable de créer des éclairs de fortes intensités en manipulant les flux magnétiques et électriques qui se trouvaient dans l'atmosphère. D'un contact avec sa cible, elle était capable de déclencher des dysfonctionnements électroniques ou nerveux. Ou encore de vous paralyser. Comme tous les Chorus de Lumière, dès la naissance certains de ses cinq sens étaient exacerbés. En général, les Niveaux 3 en possédaient 2 à 3. Un Naturel qu'ils étaient incapables de remettre à la normal et environ deux qu'ils pouvaient rendre plus performants à volonté. Dans le cas de Petra, son don Naturel était celui du Touché. Elle pouvait également à loisir décupler sa Vue et son Odorat.

Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle remarqua qu'il était dans la salle, assis à même le sol, en train de faire léviter divers poids dans les airs.

Livaï se mit à faire graviter lesdits poids autour de sa tête en imitant les rotations des planètes du système solaire. Elle siffla : « Caporal Livaï, j'ai beau te voir faire ce genre de trucs super souvent, à chaque fois je suis toujours aussi choquée…est-ce qu'au moins tu as la moindre idée du temps et de l'entraînement que ça prendrait à n'importe qui d'autre de faire ça ?! » Un grand blond la suivait de près. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués dans une queue de cheval basse qui lui donnait un air négligé. Et il était mal rasé. Erd soupira : « C'est limite frustrant franchement, regardez-le un peu ! Il pourrait être en train de faire des mots croisés que ça ne changerait rien…voilà, comment voulez-vous ensuite que je sois motivé à m'entraîner, moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout à coup j'allais devenir un Niveau 5… »

Erd Jinn, Chorus de Vent. Comme tous les Chorus de son type élémentaire, il était capable de passer un long moment sans avoir besoin de respirer (leurs poumons s'auto-fournissaient instinctivement en oxygène pendant un certain temps avant qu'ils n'aient besoin d'expulser du dioxyde de carbone). Sa peau était capable de sécréter divers gaz. Erd pouvait en sécréter trois. Un hilarant, un gaz capable de vous donner des irruptions cutanées et un gaz soporifique. Il pouvait également contrôler les flux d'airs, la force de ses vents pouvait atteindre les 250km/h.

L'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle à sa suite fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur : « Erd…l'entraînement ne fera peut-être pas de toi un niveau 5 ou même quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Livaï mais tu dois tout de même te souvenir que c'est encore ce qui te permet de rester en vie…accessoirement. Une Sentinelle non entraînée… » Erd acheva la phrase en levant les yeux en l'air : « …est une Sentinelle morte. Je sais Moblit ! »

Moblit Berner, Chorus d'Eau. Il pouvait sécréter au moins trois substances différentes à travers sa peau. Un poison, un aphrodisiaque et l'un des acides les plus corrosifs qu'ai jamais vu Livaï. Comme tous les Chorus d'Eau, sa température corporelle était bien plus basse que la moyenne. Il était capable de contrôler l'humidité atmosphérique et d'influer sur la température de son environnement grâce à un Halo gelant.

Juste derrière Moblit se tenait Gunther, un homme à l'air austère dont les expressions faciales étaient complètement figées. Une coupe militaire rase, brun, de profonds yeux gris, il était aussi stoïque de caractère qu'il semblait l'être. Il venait d'une ancienne famille noble aux principes assez rigides et la plupart du temps, Livaï se demandait s'il n'était pas une sorte d'androïde. Son type de Chorus élémentaire n'aidait sans doute pas à le faire passer pour un être humain…

Il salua Livaï d'un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea d'une démarche raide vers la salle d'équipements.

Gunther Schultz, Chorus de Terre. Il était de type Rocheux. Bien qu'il partage avec ses confrères du type Végétal la robustesse de leur peau et de leur squelette, chez lui, c'était poussé à l'extrême. On ne pourrait sans doute pas transpercer sa peau avec une arme normale ou même une balle de revolver…De plus son Halo de magie était capable de déclencher des tremblements de terre localisée de magnitude 6.8 sur l'échelle de Richter, de former des crevasses sur plusieurs kilomètres et de manipuler les reliefs du sol. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas le type de personne avec qui on avait envie d'échanger quelques coups pour le fun…

Le dernier membre de leur petit groupe entra enfin dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'efforçait d'afficher un air revêche qui ne lui allait parfaitement pas. Ses cheveux, blond vénitien, étaient coiffés exactement de la même manière que Livaï. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et claqua théâtralement de la langue : « Depuis le temps, Erd, je pensais que tu aurais enfin compris que notre Caporal évoluait dans une sphère complètement différente de celle du commun des mortels. Bien qu'il soit tout à ton honneur de viser toujours plus haut et que j'admire ta soif certaine pour la grandeur, je me dois de souligner à quel point te comparer à lui est vide de sens. Tu connais le mythe d'Icare ? C'était un… » Erd parut complètement blasé : « …Auruo. Et toi, est-ce que tu sais que lui lécher la raie du cul ne t'apportera absolument aucune avance sur salaire ? T'es un mâle et un Alpha, tu n'as également aucune chance de finir dans son pieu… » Avant même qu'Auruo est la chance de répliquer quoique ce soit, Gunther avait frappé d'un coup sec et précis l'arrière du crâne d'Erd. Livaï pouvait avoir juré avoir entendu son crâne se fissurer… : « Surveille ton langage, Jinn. Tu es une disgrâce pour notre rang. »

Auruo Bozado, Chorus de Psyché. Un Télékinésiste de talent. Si ce n'était son caractère un peu borderline, son obsession étrange pour Livaï et ses tocs…il aurait pu être un chouette type. En l'état actuel des choses Livaï préférait ne pas se prononcer à son sujet et passait le plus clair de son temps à l'ignorer sans lui en donner l'impression. Un art difficile dans lequel il était passé maître avec le temps…

Sans que personne n'y fasse attention, Hanji s'était glissée dans la salle : « J'ai entendu un bruit de commotion cérébrale ! Ça faisait au moins deux ans que je n'en ai vu aucune de si proche! » Elle s'était précipitée sur Erd et lui avait saisi le visage, les yeux brillants, une certaine quantité de buée sur les lunettes. Elle tremblait d'excitation : « Est-ce que ta vision est trouble ? Des nausées ? » Elle lui baissa la tête d'un coup en l'entraînant vers le bas de façon à apercevoir l'éventuel bosse qui se trouvait à l'arrière de son crâne. Erd poussa un cri de douleur, plus parce qu'elle devait lui avoir froissé un muscle du cou que parce qu'il avait vraiment mal à la tête. Elle appuya à l'endroit où Gunther venait de frapper et cette fois-ci, son cri fut bien plus aigu. Hanji avait le souffle court et les joues rosies : « Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ? Il n'y a pas encore de renflement mais… » Livaï s'était redressé avec calme et s'était approché d'eux d'une démarche assurée.

Il était sûrement le seul capable de sauver ce pauvre Erd. Quand l'interrupteur d'Hanji était activé, il était quasiment impossible de l'arrêter…et il était beaucoup trop facile de pousser ce bouton sur le mode on. Il lui agrippa les deux mains et l'écarta d'un geste de sa victime. Erd s'éloigna sans perdre une seconde et commença à se frotter la nuque, les yeux écarquillés. Hanji se dévissa la tête et baissa les yeux pour vriller Livaï du regard : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Prince Nain ? Je suis docteur ! C'est mon rôle de soigner les blessés ! …

\- Tu n'as clairement pas la même définition du verbe soigner que le commun des mortels, Quatre yeux. Tu serais sûrement un excellent médecin si tu n'étais pas aussi tarée. » Elle gonfla les joues : « Qu'est-ce que t'y connais-toi, à la médecine ? Parfois, il faut un peu souffrir avant de guérir…

\- Je ne sais pas combien a payé ta famille pour qu'on valide ton droit d'exercer mais je suis presque sûr que n'importe qui dans son état mental normal aurait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas donner le droit de vie et de mort à une sadique en puissance…Hanji, ton amour tue. » Elle éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de dire une bonne blague.

Elle avait vraiment tendance à faire ça. Surtout lorsqu'il était sérieux.

Mais tous étaient plus ou moins habitués au fait qu'elle vibrait définitivement sur une autre longueur d'onde que l'humain lambda. Elle était le médecin de terrain de leur Escouade et ses travaux étaient hautement respectés dans le milieu scientifique. De plus, beaucoup étaient prêts à mettre le prix pour être soigné ou opéré par ses soins. Son taux de succès était presque de 100%. Cependant, l'Escouade de Livaï était la seule de tout le Bataillon à largement préféré mourir au combat qu'avoir à passer un moment dans une infirmerie à profiter de ses soins…Quand elle devait soigner de totaux inconnus ça allait, mais dès qu'Hanji commençait à éprouver la moindre affection à votre encontre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vous traiter comme un sujet de laboratoire et frissonnait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à vous arracher une réaction quelconque face à la douleur…

Mais bon.

On lui pardonnait absolument toutes ses excentricités. Parce qu'elle était un précieux Mix.

Hanji Zoé, Chorus 'Mousson'. L'incroyable mélange d'un Chorus d'Eau et d'un Chorus de Vent. Ce type de Mix était capable de sécréter les mêmes substances que les Chorus d'Eau et les Chorus de Vent. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas manipuler la matière de leur environnement mais ils étaient de véritables pharmacies ambulantes. Les plus excellents des médecins, capables de synthétiser une large palette de produits médicaux avec leur corps. Cela pouvait prendre la forme d'un sérum liquide, d'une poudre ou encore d'un simple gaz…

Les poids qui gravitaient autour de la tête de Livaï, et maintenant de celle d'Hanji, en larges cercles commencèrent tout à coup à monter et descendre en rythme. Signe qu'il pensait à autre chose : « …qu'est-ce que tu viens fabriquer en salle d'entraînement ? Je pensais que t'étais en train d'essayer de trouver un nouveau médicament à synthétiser… T'as même oublié d'enlever tes lunettes. » Il lui ôta du nez et en essuya doucement les verres embués avec l'un des mouchoirs qu'il gardait dans sa poche de veste. Il pouvait sentir le regard de ses collègues peser sur eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour les rendre mal à l'aise mais compte tenu de l'attitude habituelle de Livaï avec tout autre personne qu'Hanji, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir chacune de leurs interactions comme une criante preuve d'amour. Bien qu'il n'y accorde pas la moindre importance, Livaï savait ce qu'on disait d'eux. Mais contrairement à la majorité des Alphas, lui n'avait absolument aucune pression familiale en ce qui concernait le choix de son partenaire.

Il avait peut-être déjà 26 ans mais personne ne viendrait lui imposer un choix d'épouse. Ou encore le pousser à fonder une famille.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses collègues. Auruo et Petra étaient mariés depuis près d'un an. Gunther était marié depuis deux ans et père de deux enfants. Erd était fiancé à une Alpha d'une autre Escouade assez renommée…Il n'y avait que Moblit et Hanji que leur famille n'était visiblement pas bien pressée de caser. Dans le cas de Moblit, c'était probablement parce qu'il était le dernier d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, la descendance des Berner était déjà bien plus qu'assurée. Mais pour Hanji…eh bien, disons qu'elle profitait, plutôt pas mal, du fait qu'on la pense presque fiancé à Livaï et vivait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Ils s'utilisaient mutuellement pour avoir une paix royale. Elle, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses expériences et ses projets. Lui, il échappait aux avances pas du tout subtiles d'une flopée de prétendants…

C'était un arrangement tacite et efficace.

Hanji lui fit face et son regard ambré s'illumina d'un trait de folie. Et immédiatement Livaï regretta d'avoir posé la question : « Je suis suuuuper contente que tu me poses la question ! Figure-toi que…

\- _Oublie ce que je viens de dire._ » Une lueur violette traversa ses prunelles puis elle resta là, la bouche ouverte à froncer les sourcils, hébétée. Il ne s'écoula qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne s'insurge : « Livaï ! Tu as _osé_ recommencer ! » Livaï lui reposa ses lunettes sur le nez et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant. Hanji continuait de râler : « Arrête de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire oublier des trucs ! Et si tu laissais des lésions irréparables à mon cortex mémoriel, hein ?

\- Si seulement le fait que je trifouille ton cerveau pouvait te guérir de ta folie ma pauvre…

\- Pas la peine de marmonner entre tes dents ! Je t'ai entendu ! »

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Une journée des plus banales.

Entraînement la matinée. Déjeuner en compagnie de son Escouade puis patrouille dans le bidonville qui s'était peu à peu formé aux abords de la ville de Trost. Comme ça arrivait bien souvent, la simple vue de l'uniforme du Bataillon Ailé suffisait à faire craquer les plus instables Bêtas, ceux qui possédaient déjà quatre Tâches sur cinq et dont le niveau de stress suffisait à faire basculer de l'autre côté. Livaï avait éliminé au moins trois A.1 dont un A.1* d'Eau qui aurait sans doute réussi à lui paralyser tout le côté droit s'il n'avait pas possédé un Chorus de Terre et la capacité de rendre sa peau imperméable.

En général, le rôle d'une Sentinelle n'était pas d'éliminer les Dégénérés à vue. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça. La capture était à privilégier. Les Dégénérés étaient détenus jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim. En attendant, on pouvait s'en servir comme soldats kamikazes, comme sujets d'expérimentations et tout un tas d'autres fonctions pratiques. Ils ne possédaient absolument aucun droit civique. Et l'Ordre caressait le pas si secret désir d'un jour trouver une sorte de Remède miracle capable d'éradiquer la possibilité de corruption des Chorus et enfin mettre un terme à l'existence de ces monstres.

Livaï était rentré chez lui vers 20h, était passé dans un restaurant pour prendre un plat à emporter et avait la ferme intention de n'absolument rien faire de sa soirée.

Il aimait vraiment son travail.

Il aimait sa routine.

Et sa vie tranquille lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité auquel il n'était vraiment pas près de renoncer. Son enfance n'avait été qu'une succession de tragédies. Depuis qu'il était adulte et qu'il faisait partie du Bataillon Ailé, il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir maîtriser son destin. D'avoir la force de vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. Pendant un temps, la rigidité et l'aspect systématique de leur monde l'avait révolté. Il se posait un tas de question. Sur la place des Alphas, leurs privilèges, leur devoir…le traitement qu'on réservait aux Dégénérés l'avait aussi perturbé à un certain moment.

Il savait qu'à K.W, c'était eux qui faisaient la loi.

Le Roi Kenny Herr était un Dark. Quoiqu'on en dise, Livaï était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un Alpha de Niveau 5 et donc d'un A.5. Mais tous fermaient les yeux sur ce fait et on parlait surtout de lui comme d'un tyran. En attendant, par-delà l'océan, il existait une terre ou c'était les Dégénérés qui chassaient les Purs et les parquaient comme des moutons pour s'en faire un festin. Preuve que les monstres demeuraient en un certain sens, parfaitement humains. Qui était la proie de qui ? Pour eux qui accordait une telle importance à la hiérarchie et à l'ordre, quand est-ce qu'il avait été décidé partout ailleurs qu'à K.W que la proie deviendrait le prédateur ?

Livaï poussa un long soupire.

C'était toujours pareille. Dès qu'il rentrait d'une bonne journée de travail, il se mettait à penser à des choses complètement inutiles. C'était à cause de ce fichu silence. Il alluma la télévision et entreprit de dîner en jetant de vagues coup d'œil au film de la soirée. Peu d'Alphas étaient autorisés à faire autre chose que d'être membre d'un Bataillon. Il en existait trois. Le Bataillon de la Rose, chargé des enquêtes et jouant le rôle de police, était principalement rempli de Bêtas. Puis le Bataillon Spécial, chargé des enquêtes internes, de la régulation et la surveillance des soldats des autres Bataillons ainsi que de la protection des familles nobles, qui lui réunissait une grande majorité d'Alphas et de Bêtas niveau 3.

Mais une toute petite poignée d'Alphas recevaient l'autorisation de faire autre chose de leur vie. Notamment à devenir artiste. Comme cet acteur qui jouait assez bien le rôle d'un Alpha fou amoureux d'une Bêta qui travaillait en tant que femme de chambre dans sa grande maison luxueuse…comment on pouvait autant aimer voir ce genre d'histoire tragique être moquée dans une fiction ? La réalité pouvait se montrer bien plus cruelle…Livaï mâchait tranquillement une bouchée de riz quand il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait personnellement jamais voulu vivre dans un tel palace.

Il ne s'y serait pas senti à sa place.

Il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares Alphas qui n'aient pas voulu s'installer dans un manoir, entouré d'une flopée de serviteurs et de gardes du corps. Lui avait préféré investir dans un immeuble en plein centre-ville de Stohess. Il vivait au dernier étage dans un loft grandiose. Un large salon dont tout un pan était composé d'une baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un aussi large balcon, une magnifique cuisine fermée, un grand bureau, une chambre à coucher, un grenier qui donnait accès au toit qu'il avait aménagé d'une petite serre et d'un espace détente où il pouvait profiter du beau temps en été. C'était son humble demeure. Sa tanière de loup solitaire. A part Hanji et Erwin (et Eren, mais il n'aimait pas y penser) absolument personne n'avait déjà mis les pieds dans son antre. Et ça lui plaisait assez de pouvoir préserver cet espace personnel de toute invasion.

Il achevait son plat et comptait se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Il se figea.

Comme il le disait si bien, personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite. L'immeuble était extrêmement sécurisé et à part les résidents (tous riches) il y avait très peu de passage dans les couloirs. Il y avait donc très peu de doutes à avoir quant à l'identité de cet invité impromptu. Il se dirigea vers la porte et observa l'écran de son interphone. C'était une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Il ne pouvait pas détailler son visage comme il l'aurait voulu à cause de la vue en contre plongé de la caméra mais il pouvait voir à sa tenue vestimentaire qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une avocate ou d'une secrétaire. Elle portait un tailleur noir et était coiffée d'un chignon serré. Sa chevelure brune ne lui rappelait absolument rien.

Etait-ce une nouvelle voisine ?

Livaï laissait en général le loisir à ceux étaient chargés de s'occuper de ses biens à sa place de trier sur le volet les gens qu'ils autorisaient à louer un appartement dans cet immeuble. Et dans tous les autres. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur les terres qu'on lui avait 'offertes' avec ses titres de noblesse. Il se frotta un peu l'arrière du crâne, essayant de savoir s'il avait pu faire quelque chose ces jours-ci qui puissent motiver la visite d'une voisine. Elle sonna à nouveau, laissant cette fois-ci son doigts résolument appuyé sur la sonnette. Etonné d'un tel comportement, Livaï fronça les sourcils. Pour qui elle se prenait au juste ? Quoiqu'elle veuille, qu'il ait tort ou non, il allait lui faire passer l'envie d'un jour revenir poser ses sales pattes sur cette sonnerie. Son aura d'Alpha gonflée au maximum pour paraître intimidant et donné un premier aperçu d'à quel point elle venait de lui taper sur les nerfs, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et grogna : « C'est quoi le problème ?! Vous n'êtes même pas foutue d'attendre trente putains de secondes ?! »

Livaï se stoppa net de gronder quand son regard croisa celui de l'inconnue.

Là, dans ses yeux, une lueur violette impossible à rater.

Il eut un geste de recul et augmenta la résistance de sa peau par réflexe, près à encaisser une attaque. Mais la femme ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'était contenté d'ôter lentement son doigt de la sonnette. Elle avait un air parfaitement neutre, comme si elle dormait. C'était l'air hébété d'une cible sous l'emprise d'un Mindcontroler. Et à en juger par la totale absence de conscience de cette femme, celui sur lequel elle était tombée était vraiment doué…Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Livaï baissa les yeux.

Là, accroché à sa main, une fillette.

Il fronça les sourcils, interdit.

Elle avait une coupe au carrée irrégulière, les cheveux noirs d'encre, portait une robe rose pâle, un joli manteau blanc et une large écharpe rouge carmin autour du cou. L'écharpe était trop grande et la moitié de son visage y était dissimulé. Elle avait les paupières légèrement tombantes et un air profondément ennuyé plaqué sur les traits. Des traits fins. Une peau blanchâtre. Elle aurait pu être adorable, surtout avec la façon dont elle tenait fermement son sac peluche, un lapin blanc, serré contre sa poitrine, si ce n'était pour son air revêche. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Deux prunelles d'un bleu acier au cœur duquel dansait une lueur verte, presque indécelable si on n'y prêtait pas attention.

Livaï était parfaitement figé de stupeur.

La fillette tourna doucement la tête vers la femme de qui elle tenait la main et s'en sépara. La pauvre voisine prise en otage frissonna et Livaï sentit clairement une onde de pouvoir vibrer dans l'air. D'une voix douce et fluette, la petite déclara soudain : « Merci madame. _Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant et oublier que tu m'as vue._ » La femme trembla sous l'impact de la magie qui attaquait son esprit puis elle acquiesça lentement et balança un : « Bonne soirée Monsieur et pardon pour le dérangement. » Maintenant que le contrôle qu'exerçait l'enfant s'était amoindrie, elle retrouvait peu à peu des réflexes indépendants. Elle devait être très polie par nature, raison pour laquelle son esprit perturbé avait jugé important de saluer Livaï avant qu'elle ne les quitte.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit appeler l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrer.

Il reporta toute son attention sur la fillette qui lui faisait face. Elle était en train de le dévisager, sa peluche serrée à deux mains. Livaï prit au moins cinq minutes avant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un mot à prononcer et pendant tout ce temps, l'enfant n'avait fait que l'observer en silence. Comme si elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Il s'entendit demander, peut-être aussi hébété que l'avait été la pauvre voisine victime du Chorus de cette gamine : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » Elle se contenta d'ouvrir son sac peluche et en sortit un large carnet. A l'intérieur, il y avait des pages où étaient griffonnés quelques mots que Livaï n'eut pas le temps de lire avant qu'elle ne les tourne jusqu'à arriver à la fin, là où une sorte de rabat jouait le rôle de pochette.

Des documents étaient soigneusement rangé dans cette dernière partie.

La petite s'était accroupie et était en train de plisser les yeux sous l'effort alors qu'elle tentait visiblement de lire le document qui lui faisait face. Absolument toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens. Livaï était forcément en train de vivre le rêve le plus étrange de sa vie…elle parut tout à coup se rabattre sur la couleur du petit post-it qu'on avait collé dans un coin de la page. Elle demanda, sur un ton un peu gêné : « Est-ce que c'est bien du jaune ? » Elle hésitait visiblement, comme si elle avait honte de ne pas avoir proprement fait ses devoirs comme il le fallait. Malgré lui, Livaï se retrouva à répondre : « Oui… » Elle sembla assez surprise puis satisfaite. Elle saisit le document, referma diligemment le rabat puis le cahier et le rangea avec soin dans son sac.

Ceci enfin fait, elle tendit la feuille à Livaï.

Il s'en saisit, pas bien certain de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Mais avant qu'il ne le lise, elle expliqua : « Maman m'a dit que je devais venir en cas d'urgence. Les vilains sont sûrement déjà en train de fouiller la maison. » Livaï entrouvrit les lèvres puis incrédule demanda : « Et pourquoi diable est-ce que ta mère t'aurait demandé de venir _chez moi_ en cas d'urgence ?! » Elle poussa un soupire théâtral et serra à nouveau son sac à dos contre elle. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, son regard brillait d'une étrange lueur, presque d'espoir. Et enfin, elle répondit : « Parce que tu es mon papa. Et que tu es fort. Ici, je serais en sécurité. »

Livaï sentit comme un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer se répétèrent en boucle dans son esprit.

 _« Parce que tu es mon papa. »_

* * *

 _Ahahhahahah!_

*J'adore ce genre de fin!

Je crois que j'ai voulu écrire cette fiction juste pour ce fichu moment!

Et aussi absolument tout le prochain chapitre! (rire sadique)

Livaï très cher...tu es loin d'être au bout de tes surprises!

Oh! Et pour répondre cette question, Levi est devenu Livaï parce que mon cerveau est traitre et que je cherche à le discipliner!

Je veux qu'il comprenne bien que Levi Ackermann n'est en aucun cas Livaï Ackermann.

Bien entendu, ils auront beaucoup de ressemblance, dans le sens ou de base ils sont inspirés du même personnage! Mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes vies et donc pas tout à fait les mêmes réactions dans une situation donnée. Je pense que ça pourrait vous aider vous aussi à faire la distinction. A mon humble avis, Levi Ackermann aurait BEAUCOUP moins bien gérer les choses que va le faire notre très cher Livaï !

En plus, je trouve que Livaï, ça fait beaucoup plus noble!

Bref! Voilà pour mes raisons.

Elles expliquent aussi pourquoi j'ai changé d'autres noms. Les relations entre les personnages ne seront pas non plus vraiment les mêmes que dans MBB, faudra vous y faire je pense! (Un peu comme Jean qui n'est DEFINITIVEMENT pas le même que dans MBB et ne s'entend pas tout à fait pareil avec Eren non plus) Ou bien d'autres surprises qui vous attendent avec d'autres personnages...mais je n'en dirais pas plus!

Et euh, pour la suite...ne me tuez pas! Vous allez devoir attendre la semaine maintenant! (sueur froide) Mais je vais essayer de pouvoir la mettre en ligne Lundi ou Mardi ( soit le 6 ou le 7 Février)

Et j'arrête de blablater pour passer à la réponse aux Reviews!

* * *

 **Nekoko:**

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

 _Je peux enfin commenter ton retour! BIENVENUE A NOUVEAU MY SWEET LOOOOVEEEE!_

 _Trop heureuse de pouvoir te relire à nouveau! (J'ai vu ton commentaire sur MBB et j'y répondrais sans faute!)_

 _Aahah! J'espère bien que MBB reste la première dans ton coeur! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu dans cette histoire!_

 _Je pense que je vais commencer à diviser les demandes en mariage selon les fictions où elles sont faites. Comme ça je serais une polygame organisée (fière)_

 _Pour ce qui est d'Eren, égal à lui même. Badass, timbré et assez mystérieux qu'il le veuille ou non (Je crois qu'on tient un de mes délires obsessionnelles. Je crois qu'il est un mystère dans presque toutes les fictions que j'ai en tête! Ah! Quoique pas vraiment...) Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas été très subtile quant au fait qu'Aurions était plus que sûrement un faux nom! (rire) Jean est un boulet et Eren se fiche pas mal de tout donc...(rire) Tu vas vite avoir la réponse à ta question quant à savoir si Eren est oui ou non le fils de Grisha, d'ici un ou deux chapitres, une partie des mystères qui entourent notre Suicidaire d'amour seront révélés!_

 _Jean sait pertinemment qu'Eren n'est pas un Bêta, il l'invite de façon PAS DU SUBTILE à faire semblant d'en être un. Il le supplie même, mais il aurait mieux fait de parler à un mur! (rire) Et il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que Jean ne sache pas où habite Eren! Ca tu l'as bien deviné. Ils se connaissent plutôt bien!_

 _Ta piste sur l'Omegatitude d'Eren est très très proche de la vérité! J'espère que tu aimeras la révélation! (trépigne)_

 _Pour ce qui est des explications et de la complexité de mes histoires...PARDON! Je crois que je suis malade, je n'arrive jamais a faire simple! Je vais essayer de me soigner...en attendant MBB et Sygma sont pour l'instant les plus complexes! Donc...essayez de me supporter! (courbette) Je vais faire en sorte de rendre les choses les plus logiques possibles. Et je me dis qu'avec l'habitude, vous arriverez sûrement à saisir les choses comme si c'était normal! (rire nerveux) Je répéterai discrètement (ou pas) les infos dans le récit pour ne pas vous perdre!_

 _La tension sexuelle et le fait de les faire se sauter dessus dès le début...j'ai SURKIFFE! (Perverse lvl 69 Spotted)_

 _Maintenant, tes hypothèses:_

 _\- Ahahahhahahha! Là, ça ferait déjà des chaleurs de quatre ans! C'est un peu long en effet! (rire) Mais ça aurait été une piste intéressante!_

 _\- Oooh! Pas mal! L'idée de la famille noble qui l'aurait 'acheté' aurait été tout à fait plausible...s'il n'était pas lui, il aurait sans doute fini comme ça! Tout comme Carla qui après s'être recensé comme Omega a été adopté par une famille d'Alphas...même si elle avait déjà 20 ans._

 _\- J'adore le côté Arène de combat! Je pense te piquer ton idée pour un futur chapitre! (Je vais m'éclater je sens)_

 _Sur ce, je te fais pleins de poutous et espère te relire vite vite!_

 **Gloria**

 _Helloo you!_

 _Ahah! Je vais donc pouvoir compter sur toi ici aussi? Great!_

 _Je ne sais pas si ce sera un chef d'oeuvre ou non, mais une chose est sûre! Je vais bien m'amuser! (Mais pas autant qu'avec MBB je pense, entre moi et cette première fic, c'est passionnelle, on s'auto-détruit mais on ne peut pas se quitter!)_

 _On est d'accord. Livaï n'est pas Livaï s'il n'est pas un dieu vivant!_

 _Je voulais un début explosif et intriguant. On dirait bien que j'ai réussi mon coup!_

 _Tu as donc droit à la suite de suite...et je sens que vous n'allez pas du touuut aimer avoir à attendre la semaine pour avoir la chapitre 2! (rire)_

 _Oooh oui, là aussi c'est intrigues et magouilles party! Vous allez pouvoir vous en donner à coeur joie niveau théorie! (Auteure en plein kiffe perso)_

 _Du coup, je réponds à tes hypothèses!_

 _\- Première hypothèèèèèèèèse VALIDEE! Bravo!_

 _\- Autant te corriger de suite pour éviter les confusions. Sa mère était une Omega ! (Indomptable) Elle a réussi à échapper à la vigilance des Contrôleurs de la Santé Publique. Du coup, elle vivait librement à Shinganshina parmi la populace. On raconte qu'un jour elle a dû avoir besoin de thunes alors elle a été se faire recenser. Et les gens ont pu voir qu'elle était une Omega. Elle avait 20 ans. Mais elle a de suite été adopté par une famille d'Alphas (comme ça se fait tout le temps) et elle a finit par rencontrer Grisha pendant un gala._

 _\- Tu sauras où il se trouve très vite! Et d'ailleurs on comprendra assez vite aussi pourquoi Livaï était incapable de le retrouver!_

 _Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premie_ r!

 **Lyzee**

 _Coucouuu!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments! Ca me fait très plaisir!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à y voir plus clair et a répondu à toutes tes questions!_

 _Le nom du pays où se trouve actuellement nos héros est Sina. Ce sera redit plus tard, ne t'en fais pas! A force de vous marteler avec des infos, je suis sûre que ça finira par vous paraître logique! (croise les doigts)_

 _\- Hypothèse sur la catégorie sur Eren validée! (clin d'oeil)_

 _\- Oh! J'aurais aimé pouvoir les faire se rencontrer dans le Bataillon, ça aurait été hilarant! (J'ai limite envie de faire un 'et si' pour délirer!_

 _Sinon, le tutoiement ne me dérange paaaaas duuuu touuuut! Tu peux même me donner des surnoms ou autres, je ne suis pas guindée pour un sou!_

 _Encore merci pour le commentaire! Et au plaisir de te relire! Ici ou ailleurs!_

 **Kurma**

Une autre habituée! Hello toi!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi...je tripe à fond sur les omegaverses! J'en lis à la pelle en anglais! A chaque fois j'y vois une multitude de trucs à exploiter! Du coup, j'espère que cette fic te réconciliera un peu avec elles! (rire nerveux)

Je crois que principalement, c'est la dimension Mpreg quasiment inclus qui me fait vibrer! Ca me permet de me libérer d'une contrainte du genre, qui est l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants. Ca me donne une palette d'histoires différentes à inventer...et je pars en quenouille, comme d'habitude!

Pour ce qui est de se tourner autour pendant des plombes...tu ne vas pas être déçue! Même si les choses sont clairement différentes de ce à quoi je vous habitué avec MBB, j'ai bien l'intention de rendre ça...réaliste? Ou plutôt disons, de traiter le sujet en l'approfondissant un MAX! Les Chaleurs, les Ruts, tout sera décortiqué avec soin. Et surtout je donnerais une dimension humaine et affective qui fera que rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Eren et Livaï auront BIEN DU CHEMIN A PARCOURIR avant d'être un couple ou même de revivre une expérience sexuelle de cette intensité...je t'assure que tu ne t'ai pas trompé de fic si tu veux voir une relation construite! (J'aime construire les choses, je pense que tu commences à en avoir une petite idée!)

Hypothèses time maintenant!

\- Ahahah! Pardon de te décevoir mais pour cette fic, Grisha n'est pas du touuut un méchant! Je vais adoré ce personnage je sens...

\- L'idée de la fuite n'est pas mauvaise! Ca aurait été une bonne piste si je n'étais pas une tordue!

\- T'es la deuxième à proposer une rencontre au Bataillon! L'idée me parait de plus en plus bonne à exploiter en temps que délire! (Genre un One Shot alternatif)

\- AHHAHAHHA se croiser au supermarché! Le délire complet!

\- Théorie sur la catégorie d'Eren validée là aussi! Mais comme il n'est jamais comme tout le monde, il ne faudra pas s'y fié pour réussir à comprendre ce qui peut lui passer par la tête! (rire)

Je trouve personnellement que t'es plutôt douée pour les suppositions! Ou au moins pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre!

Je suis une partisane des parenthèses et j'adore les pavés! J'en laisse moi-même tout le temps...tu l'auras aussi remarqué!

J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à tes questions au sujet des Dégénérés!

* * *

 **Du coup j'en profite pour vous poser des questions!**

 **Est-ce que ce chapitre ne faisait pas trop explicatifs? Est-ce que les informations sont biens données (même si vous n'avez pas tout compris ou tout retenu tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave parce que je compte en rajouter des couches et des couches, de plus en plus simples afin que vous puissiez vous habituer totalement aux infos!)**

 **L'avez-vous trouvé intéressant?**

 **Des réactions quant à la dernière scène? (Je m'attends à lire des hurlements là! *rire*)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite sur le chapitre 46 de MBB pour les habitués et je vous donne plein de love à tous!**

 **A très vite.**


	3. Scène 2

**Bonsoir mes chatons!**

 **Je profite de mon insomnie pour avancer un peu sur Sygma. Je me suis sentie d'humeur et inspirée pour mettre en forme ce second chapitre alors autant surfer sur la vague!**

 **L'Epilogue de MBB arrivera comme prévu aujourd'hui, très probablement dans la soirée!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 2_**

 ** _'Daddy'_**

Livaï sentit sa main se crisper et froisser le document qu'il tenait fermement.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit si mal à l'idée que tout ça puisse être vrai, qu'il crut voir trouble.

Puis il se ressaisit.

Tout ça, c'était des conneries. D'accord, cette petite avait les cheveux noirs et lui aussi. D'accord, elle avait les yeux bleus et lui aussi. Elle était pâle, et lui aussi. Elle avait un Chorus de Psyché et lui aussi. Mais ce n'était absolument pas suffisant pour en faire sa gamine ! Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder ! Elle était grande, non ? Quand est-ce qu'il aurait eu le temps de mettre enceinte la femme qui lui attribuait cette paternité ? Ridicule ! Peut-être que c'était une sorte d'arnaque… : « Ecoute petite, arrêtons de déconner une minute ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant que je décide d'appeler les flics…et dit à ta mère qu'elle aille se trouver un autre pigeon. » Elle avait cligné des yeux et Livaï aurait juré l'avoir vue tressaillir sous le ton grondant de sa voix.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit plutôt mal.

Puis il se reprit. Il ne savait pas quel était le but de tout ce canular mais il n'allait pas les laisser le prendre en défaut. Le fait qu'elle ait un air adorable devait sans aucun doute faire partie de leur plan. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Il soupira : « Gamine, t'as quel âge ? » Elle utilisa l'une de ses mains pour compter : « J'ai quatre ans… » Livaï acquiesça doucement. Voilà qui réglait la question. Sa dernière relation avec une femme remontait à deux ans ! Et avant ça, il y avait eu Eren, or Eren était un homme. Et un homme qui en avait dans le pantalon d'après ses derniers souvenirs. Eren était forcément un Alpha. Son attitude criait qu'il avait l'habitude de dominer les autres et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec les Omégas choyés et protégés qu'on voyait partout.

Aucun Omega ne se comportait comme Eren.

Les Omégas naissaient peut-être plus puissant en magie que la plupart des Alphas mais leur nature leur empêchait de ne serait-ce que songer à en défier un. Au contraire, ils allaient d'instinct chercher la protection et la dominance d'un Alpha puissant à qui il pourrait se soumettre avec plaisir. Ce n'était qu'alors qu'ils se sentaient complets. Dans leur société, le Niveau magique était peut-être d'une importance capitale mais la hiérarchie, elle, était impossible à ignorer.

L'Alpha avait un pouvoir sur ses pairs, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur pouvoir et leur Chorus. Leur don de Souveraineté. Un Commandement d'Alpha suffisait à faire ployer l'échine à n'importe quel Omega et n'importe quel Bêta. Sauf que l'Omega lui, tirait satisfaction et plaisir à se voir dominer. Ils étaient prédisposés à la servitude. Ils se pliaient facilement à ce qu'on attendait d'eux et étaient surtout des experts en séduction. Leur fonction reproductive supplantait toutes leurs autres aspirations, si un jour elles avaient existé.

Pour en avoir déjà vu des tas, Livaï savait qu'un Omega n'était un Omega heureux que lorsqu'il avait été Réclamé puis Soumis par un Alpha. Et qu'il en portait les enfants.

Les Alphas se disputaient les Omégas pour deux raisons. La première, parce qu'ils mettaient au monde les enfants les plus doués qu'on ait jamais vu. La seconde ? Parce qu'ils étaient des amants si formidables qu'ils vous en faisaient perdre la tête. A cette pensée, une petite pointe de malaise noua la gorge de Livaï mais il l'ignora : « Je ne peux pas être ton père, je ne sais pas ce que cherche à obtenir ta mère mais elle ferait mieux de se trouver une nouvelle cible. Je veux bien te donner un peu d'argent et te mettre dans un taxi, si tu connais ton adresse…

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Les vilains doivent la surveiller… » Elle avait l'air de plus en plus dépitée. De plus en plus désespérée. Comme si elle comprenait très exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'adulte qui lui faisait face en cet instant. Livaï n'était pas très expressif, ni facile à déchiffrer mais il supposait qu'à cet âge-là, on était très doué pour sentir quand on n'était pas désiré…Elle parut tout à coup se souvenir de quelque chose : « Maman m'a dit ' _S'il ne veut pas te croire, montre-lui le papier avec le petit carré jaune…'_ » Elle fixa le document qu'il tenait à la main comme s'il détenait un pouvoir magique.

Livaï resta un instant sans bouger, incrédule.

Il ne savait pas ce que racontait ce papier parce qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'y jeter un œil, mais il était certain que ce serait un faux. Il poussa un grand soupire et lut. C'était un test de paternité. Un test de paternité qui avait l'air plus qu'officiel _et_ valide. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se sentir trop ébranlé. Comment diable est-ce que cette femme avait-elle pu obtenir son ADN ?! Comme il ne disait absolument rien et n'avait pas non plus changé d'expression, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix, presque déçue : « Tu ne me crois toujours pas… » Elle posa son sac au sol, se tourna et sans plus de cérémonie souleva sa chevelure corbeau après avoir décaler sa longue écharpe rouge. Livaï ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Ce schéma…était exactement le même que le sien à une petite différence près. Ce Chorus ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un schéma continuer à s'étendre en dehors du cristal. Son dessin commençait bien au centre de l'étoile, c'était à cet endroit qu'il ressemblait parfaitement au sien. Une indéniable preuve d'hérédité. Mais ensuite, l'emblème quittait son carquois pour s'étendre autour du cristal…

C'était un Chorus dont la douce brillance était d'un blanc étrange…Livaï l'aurait presque qualifié de gris.

Son esprit était en train de chercher une nouvelle échappatoire, quelque chose qui puisse expliquer que tout ce qu'il voyait avait mille autres explications que celle qui faisait de lui le père d'une gamine de quatre ans dont il ne connaissait la mère ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam…

…Il y avait bien eu cette affaire, il y avait de ça quelques années. Des Bêtas servant une famille aussi noble que riche, avaient fait subir une intervention chirurgicale très dangereuse à leurs enfants afin qu'une sorte de tatoueur puisse modifier leur emblème et faire endosser la paternité à leurs employeurs Alphas…c'était à cette époque que les tests de paternité avaient été découvert. Une prise de sang et le tour était joué, on pouvait prouver si oui ou non, on avait le moindre lien avec l'enfant en question…

Il considéra à nouveau le test qu'il tenait dans la main.

La fillette lui faisait à nouveau face, on pouvait sentir dans la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir un peu voûtée qu'elle était en train d'abandonner la partie. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la croire. Quand bien même au fond de lui, le doute avait semé ses graines et qu'elles s'étaient déjà enracinées profondément dans ses défenses…Il devait, il _se devait_ , avant d'accepter ne serait-ce que l'hypothèse de cette absurdité, d'en savoir plus… : « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Elle sembla tout à coup reprendre un peu d'espoir. Elle ramassa son sac peluche d'une main tremblante et baissa le devant de son écharpe pour qu'il puisse mieux l'entendre : « Mikasa. » Il demanda à nouveau : « Ton nom… » Elle parut réfléchir : « …Mikasa Hemel. » Livaï retint à grande peine son irritation : « …C'est un faux nom, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle rougit joliment et baissa les yeux, visiblement prise en faute : « Maman m'a dit qu'on pourrait me faire du mal si je disais mon nom…

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je te croie si tu me mens ? » Elle tressaillit et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : « Je ne sais pas…mais je n'ai pas _le droit_ de le dire…est-ce que…est-ce que tu vas me laisser dehors ? Est-ce que tu ne veux pas être mon papa ? » Elle paraissait durement chercher à retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait exprès pour l'attendrir. Il pouvait bien voir qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle avait juste l'air secouée et incroyablement éreintée. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rosis de fatigue.

Livaï avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

Pris au dépourvu, il gronda : « Hey, pas besoin de chialer ! … » Elle agita la tête avec détermination : « Je ne pleure pas ! Mikasa n'est pas un bébé. Mikasa est ta fille et la fille de Maman, Mikasa est très forte. Les forts ne pleurent pas. » Livaï sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Où cette fillette avait été élevé et dans quelles conditions ? Il essaya de changer de sujet pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son envie grandissante de fondre en larmes : « Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? » Elle inspira puis expira deux ou trois fois avant d'expliquer, la voix déjà moins tremblante : « Maman met toujours le carnet dans mon sac au cas où. Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Mikasa…- _elle fronça les sourcils et parut se corriger_ -… _je_ dois aller à l'adresse de la première page… » Livaï fronça les sourcils à son tour : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce carnet ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me le montrer ? » Elle acquiesça vivement et ouvrit à nouveau le sac pour saisir le grand cahier qui s'y trouvait.

Elle le lui tendit et commenta : « C'est le carnet où Maman note pour Mikasa tout ce qu'elle sait de Papa. Dedans, il y a tout… » Livaï s'en saisit et le feuilleta rapidement. Effectivement, il y en avait des choses là-dedans. En premier lieu, son adresse complète. Quelques articles qui parlaient de ses interventions et même une photo découpée dans un journal quelconque…dans la pochette du fond, il y avait le carnet de santé de la petite. Dessus il n'y avait marqué que Mikasa. Et aucune autre indication. La gamine continua son explication : « J'ai montré la page à une dame dans la rue et je lui ai _ordonné_ de m'y emmener. Mais il y avait un monsieur en bas qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'elle entre. Alors j'ai demandé à l'autre dame qui allait rentrer de m'emmener ici… » Livaï stoppa sa lecture.

En général, même un Niveau 5 prenait pas mal de temps à contrôler son Chorus.

A cet âge-là, tout ce dont ils pouvaient profiter c'était des effets indésirables de leur magie. Les Chorus de Feu et d'Eau avaient un mal fou à réguler leur température et risquaient de mourir d'un choc thermique à chaque instant. Les Chorus de vent attrapaient souvent des infections pulmonaires. Les Chorus de Terre étaient insensibles à la douleur donc il fallait fréquemment leur faire passer des examens pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient aucune lésion interne (le fait de ne pas avoir mal les rendait plus téméraires que la moyenne), de plus certains avaient des problèmes de fossilisation des organes internes qu'on ne pouvait traiter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se contrôlent que grâce à une lourde médication. Ceux de Lumière souffraient plus ou moins selon le Sens qu'il avait d'exacerbé…Les Chorus de Psyché avaient quant à eux tendance à être sujets à des migraines chroniques et fulgurantes ou encore à présenter certains dérèglements psychologiques, comme des tocs…

Mais cette petite avait une maîtrise _hors norme_ de ses dons…et paraissait aller _parfaitement bien._

 _« Encore une chose qu'elle aurait en commun avec toi mon vieux… »_ Livaï musela la voix moqueuse qui trouvait sa réserve ridicule. Ce côté de lui-même qui, bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre qui, quand et comment, acceptait déjà le fait que cette petite ait dit la vérité. Et qu'il était bel et bien son père. « _Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir foutre d'une gamine de quatre ans qui sort de nulle part ?! »_ Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mikasa ajouta : « Maman va revenir me chercher. Elle a promis. Elle va s'occuper des vilains puis elle viendra me récupérer et on rentrera à la maison… » Elle avait l'air d'y croire fermement. Livaï était de plus en plus irrité.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il _acceptait_ ne serait-ce que par bénéfice du doute, de croire qu'une part de vérité se cachait dans tout ce joyeux bordel d'informations…Le ' _et si'_ persistant qui lui tiquait à l'arrière du crâne commençait à avoir raison de ses réticences. Il s'insurgea : « Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire croire que j'allais juste dire oui ?! Que j'allais vouloir laisser débarquer une gamine de quatre ans dont j'ignorais l'existence dans ma vie ?! » Il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part. Il avait juste envie d'hurler des chapelets d'injure à la face du monde alors que l'image de sa vie tranquille était en train de partir en fumée dans le lointain…

Mais Mikasa le fixa un moment de ses deux prunelles gris acier et pendant une fraction de seconde, Livaï eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par la présence de cette petite tâche de vert qui entourait discrètement ses iris. Puis elle déclara : « ' _Parce que même s'il a l'air d'être un salaud condescendant, ce n'est pas un pourri au point d'abandonner sa gamine sur le bord de la route. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une tête de connard insensible que c'est vraiment ce qu'il est._ » Il faillit en laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Il était clair et net qu'elle répétait, mot pour mot, ce qu'elle avait pu entendre alors que sa mère discutait de la question avec, on-ne-savait-qui…une chose était donc certaine, cette femme le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le croyait…

Un gros silence.

Livaï remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été surpris par la réplique de la fillette. L'un de ses voisins de pallier, un juge s'il se souvenait bien, s'était stoppé net alors qu'il allait enfoncer ses clés dans sa serrure. Son regard avait, comme malgré lui, glissé dans leur direction. Livaï agrippa Mikasa par l'épaule, la tira vers l'intérieur de son appartement et referma brusquement la porte. De toutes les façons, il était trop tard. Piège ou non, il avait la ferme intention de tirer toute cette histoire au clair dès le lendemain. Il allait emmener la gamine à Hanji et elle se chargerait de lui faire subir un test de paternité qui se passerait de toute contestation.

Il soupira, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et jeta un long regard vers la fillette.

Elle s'était figée dans le hall et fixait droit devant elle comme si on l'avait fait entrée dans l'antre d'un dangereux prédateur. Livaï se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Quoiqu'il en pense, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait quatre ans. Et douée ou non en magie, elle avait été contrainte de contrôler l'esprit de deux adultes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Si elle disait la vérité, elle avait aussi été brutalement séparée de sa mère et forcée à fuir. Elle devait être inquiète, fatiguée et perdue. Et sa seule issue de secours ? Un père qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie avant ça, quand bien même sa mère avait l'air de l'avoir abreuvée d'histoire à son sujet. Livaï ne l'avait pas accueillie à bras ouverts (et comment l'aurait-il pu ?!) et elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui…

Il déglutit : « Petite, donne-moi ton manteau, tu vas rester avec moi ce soir… » Elle obéit sans dire un mot. « Et enlève tes chaussures aussi, tu vas dégueulasser mon parquet. » Là encore, elle s'exécuta en silence. Elle se redressa et resta planté là, à attendre son prochain ordre. Livaï allait lui demander si elle avait faim quand un terrible gargouillis lui parvint. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus : « Va t'asseoir dans le canapé, je vais te faire un truc à manger. » Elle ne bougea pas de sa position, visiblement peu désireuse de s'aventurer plus loin dans la maison s'il ne lui ouvrait pas la marche. Il grommela et lui passa devant. Elle le suivit en se faisant discrète, comme si elle cherchait à éviter de l'énerver. Ce qui, au final l'agaçait…donc était contreproductif. Tout le monde aurait réagi comme lui dans la même situation ! Non, en fait, il connaissait même certaines personnes qui auraient réagi bien plus violemment ! Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

Tout ça, c'était du délire !

Elle refusa de s'installer toute seule dans le salon et le suivit en cuisine. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur l'une des quatre chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la petite table qui s'y trouvait. Là, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir, ouvrit un sachet de pâtes et sortit une petite barquette de blanc de poulet du frigo. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit : « Est-ce que tu es allergique à un truc ? » Elle retroussa le nez : « _Allergique_ ? » Livaï chercha d'autres mots : « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas manger ? » Elle parut enfin percuter : « Oui. Maman a dit que Mikasa était comme toi, qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger de pommes. Sinon j'ai la gorge qui gratte et qui devient toute gonflée. Et c'est dur de respirer…Maman dit que Mikasa est née en étant la copie de son Papa juste pour la narguer et la faire culpabiliser. » Livaï laissa échapper un rire sans joie et esquissa un rictus.

Il était allergique aux pommes, c'était vrai.

Et si cette gamine était vraiment la sienne alors le hasard avait vraiment bien fait les choses…qui qu'elle soit, il avait été impossible pour sa mère de faire autrement que de se rappeler que la petite avait un père qu'elle tenait dans l'ignorance la plus totale…N'empêche qu'il avait un mal fou à deviner comment cette femme pouvait en savoir autant à son sujet ! C'était très effrayant…En toute sincérité, sa vie sentimentale et sa vie sexuelle étaient toutes deux au point mort. Et elles n'avaient _jamais_ été bien florissantes. En tout sur ses dix dernières années, il devait avoir eu quatre partenaires. Tout en comptant Eren, l'étrange mâle Alpha …

Il se surprit à nouveau à fixer Mikasa. Qui apparemment ne l'avait pas attendu pour en faire de même. La petite tâche de couleur verte qu'elle avait au cœur des pupilles ne cessait de lui rappeler Eren. Surtout que, globalement les dates auraient pu correspondre. Si seulement tout ne lui indiquait pas qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait été un Omega…il vivait à Shinganshina et n'était personne, bien qu'il traîne souvent avec le Docteur Grisha et semble avoir joué un temps les nounous pour son fils…est-ce que Jaëger aurait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui offrir gratuitement les soins dont avaient besoin un Omega en échange de ses services ? Après tout, Livaï connaissait très peu le Docteur Grisha Jaëger. Il ne l'avait aperçu que deux ou trois fois en venant récupérer Hanji à la fin de son service…ce n'était pas vraiment un homme qui donnait envie de discuter. Et il ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'avoir le cœur sur la main…Peut-être qu'il n'avait joué les bons samaritains que lorsque sa femme était encore en vie, pour lui plaire…

De fait, les médicaments pour contrôler les Chaleurs d'Omega étaient très onéreux.

C'était la raison pour laquelle en générale, même les rares Omégas qui naissaient de deux Bêtas finissaient très vite par être déclaré à la Santé Publique. Parfois quelques jours après la naissance, du moins bien souvent avant d'entrer en âge de subir leur première Chaleur. Il valait mieux quitter sa famille très tôt et ne pas être violé par une meute entière de mâles attirés par les phéromones que relâchaient alors leur corps dans l'espoir d'être inséminé… Eren n'était pas un noble. Et les enfants d'Omega mâle n'appelaient pas leur mère 'Maman', un autre terme avait été décidé pour les désigner, Moeder[[1]] ou plus fréquemment en raccourci, Moe. Sans parler du fait que Mikasa ne cessait de parler d' _elle_ …sans jamais fourcher.

Extrêmement confus, Livaï se concentra sur le plat qu'il était en train de préparer, quand bien même il n'avait rien de compliquer à réaliser.

Mikasa ingurgita littéralement tout le contenu de son assiette. Puis quand Livaï lui servit un yaourt, histoire de lui caler l'estomac, elle commença à piquer du nez, la cuillère encore en l'air. Livaï râla pour la forme alors qu'il la soulevait pour la conduire dans la salle de bain, mais en réalité il était assez soulagé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'occuper d'un enfant. Mais un enfant endormi, ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Il la doucha rapidement puis lui enfila le t-shirt et la culotte de rechange qui se trouvait dans son sac peluche. Comme il ne se voyait pas la laisser seule dans le salon, il la porta jusqu'à son lit tout en essayant de ne pas se sentir perturbé par les bras qu'elle avait passé autour de son cou, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il la coucha, elle était déjà bien endormie.

Livaï l'observa un moment. Une terrible migraine menaçait de l'achever. Il doutait pouvoir se trouver dans un état de confusion plus extrême que celui dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il partit prendre une bonne douche chaude, se prélassa sous le jet d'eau et attendit de se sentir parfaitement détendu. Au fond, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu avec les armes dont il avait disposé. Cette mère mystérieuse et irritante avait eu raison. Il n'aurait jamais laissé la gamine dormir sur le palier ou le ciel savait où. Le lendemain, Hanji ferait les tests et il serait enfin fixé sur sa paternité. S'il était bien son père…oui, s'il était bien son père, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire au juste ?

Attendre que sa mère vienne la récupérer comme prévu ?

Et si elle lui avait menti ? Et si elle avait décidé de l'abandonner ? Etait-il vraiment prêt à devenir le père célibataire d'une gamine de quatre ans ? …Vaste question. S'il était son père alors elle risquait elle aussi de ne pas être tout à fait normale…elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler…la protéger… Livaï avait atterri machinalement dans son lit et s'était allongé à côté de la fillette sans trop y réfléchir. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle avait visiblement l'habitude de dormir pelotonner…la déposer dans le canapé aurait été la pire idée du siècle.

Presque immédiatement, le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en la prenant dans ses bras revint au triple galop. Il était même trois mille fois pire qu'auparavant. C'était une sensation violente, chaleureuse et familière qui réveillait en lui des souvenirs longtemps enfouis. Presque totalement oubliés. Il savait ce que c'était parce que son instinct lui hurlait à travers toutes les fibres de son corps…l'instinct de protection d'un parent envers son petit. Une sensation aussi ancestrale et impérieuse que l'était celle qu'on ressentait en croisant son Mate selon tous les racontars…

Hors de questions que Livaï se fit à nouveau à un sentiment qu'il éprouvait en pleine confusion.

Il avait déjà commis cette erreur une fois quand il avait pensé trouver en Eren son Mate. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence. Demain, Hanji allait faire les tests. Et il allait approfondir son questionnaire pour Mikasa. Alors seulement il aviserait. Et pas avant.

Il fit taire la petite voix qui se moquait encore une fois de lui et sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Le lendemain quand il ouvrit les yeux, son lit était vide.

Un grand sentiment de panique lui empoigna les tripes. Il avait déjà ressenti ça. L'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose d'important, la disparition de cette chaleur à ses côtés, la sensation d'abandon…il sortit de son lit d'un bond et traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées. Lorsqu'il déboula dans le salon, son attention fut immédiatement attirée vers le balcon. La porte vitrée était ouverte et Mikasa, toujours vêtue de son pyjama de fortune et pieds nus, se tenait là, le nez en l'air et les yeux fermés. Livaï pouvait sentir d'ici le fourmillement familier des ondes magiques qui s'échappaient d'elle. Et il pouvait distinguer même sous son épaisse chevelure noire la lueur violacée de son Chorus en pleine activité.

Quel pouvait être le rayon d'action de cette petite ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle maîtrisait aussi bien son Halo ? Toutes ces démonstrations de magie indiquaient des capacités démesurées…Livaï n'en était pas certain mais son petit doigt lui disait que s'il lui faisait passer des tests, il risquait fort de découvrir qu'elle surpassait de loin tout ce qu'on croyait savoir des Niveaux 5. Elle était encore trop jeune pour savoir qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de la Santé Publique ou pour vouloir se protéger du monde des adultes…Immédiatement, il n'eut plus très envie de la traîner jusque chez Hanji pour lui faire une prise de sang…ce n'était peut-être pas ce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il fasse…

Une minute !

En parlant de sa mère… tout ça, c'était entièrement de sa faute !

Comment est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait réagir ? Il était obligé de s'assurer par lui-même de ce qu'il en était de cette fichue paternité ! Comme s'il allait être assez bête pour la croire sur parole ! Elle, illustre inconnue la plus culottée qu'il ait jamais rencontré de sa vie ! Et puis, c'était elle qui avait eu la formidable idée d'abandonner son enfant aux mains d'un parfait étranger ! Même si de son côté elle semblait avoir fait des recherches à son sujet…Mikasa cessa tout à coup d'émettre son onde magique et le fixa. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle savait très exactement à quoi il pouvait penser. Heureusement, il se savait bien plus expérimenté qu'elle et surtout parfaitement capable de savoir si quelqu'un tentait de sonder son esprit…

Elle déclara : « Maman va bien. Elle viendra me chercher quand tout sera fini. Il y a plus de vilains que prévu… » Livaï se retint de paraître trop surpris : « Est-ce que tu veux dire que…tu viens de lui parler ? » Elle le regardait à présent comme s'il était fou : « Non. Elle a juste senti que j'essayais de la sonder alors elle a pensé très fort qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle viendrait très bientôt me chercher…Mikasa ne peut pas encore _parler_ à cette distance… » Livaï se fit violence pour acquiescer comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement normal et compréhensif.

Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effaroucher et lui donner l'impression qu'elle était en train de trop en révéler.

Il s'attela à préparer un petit-déjeuner pas bien sûr de ce qu'il était acceptable ou non de servir à une enfant de cet âge. Il opta finalement pour des toasts avec de la confiture et un petit bol de lait… « Hey. Est-ce que tu veux du chocolat dedans ? » Elle s'était approchée de lui d'un pas tranquille et était venue quasiment se coller à sa jambe. Livaï ne savait pas bien quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à abattre ses barrières, mais elle s'était très vite attachée…Elle releva son regard ennuyé vers lui, une petite lueur de gaieté y dansait : « J'aime beaucoup le chocolat… » Embarrassé sans trop savoir pourquoi il répliqua : « Ouais, ben ça tu le tiens sûrement de ta mère ! Si l'autre Quatr'yeux n'avait pas fourré ça dans mon placard il y a des lustres t'aurais bu ton lait nature…

\- C'est vrai que Maman aime le chocolat. Une fois elle en a mis dans du poulet. C'était bon. » Livaï s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il mit le bol de lait au four à micro-onde. Et demanda, l'air de rien : « Est-ce que c'est ta Maman qui t'a appris comment utiliser tes pouvoirs ? ... » Elle se figea un moment et il eut peur d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat : « Oui. C'est Mamie qui lui avait appris comment faire. Et elle, elle m'apprend aussi… » D'accord, il était bon à savoir qu'il y avait de forte chance que cette fameuse mère soit au courant de l'anormalité de sa fille…peut-être que finalement elle avait bien fait de lui ordonner de mentir… Il souffla : « Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir faire tout ça et si tu dépassais la limite un jour sans faire attention ? » Il était le premier surpris du fait qu'il venait de sincèrement s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle bomba le torse et souffla du nez avec un air fier : « Mikasa est la fille du meilleur soldat du Bataillon Ailé et de Maman, elle est née pour être très forte ! » Il semblait avoir appuyé sur le bon bouton et elle commença à déblatérer : « Maman dit que t'es un Faucheur… » Livaï grimaça : « Une Sentinelle ! » Elle continua comme s'il ne venait pas de la reprendre : « …que t'es le meilleur et que tu débarrasses la ville des Démons… » Livaï tiqua à nouveau : « Des Dégénérés ! » Une chose était sûre, sa mère n'était pas de la Haute…Quand ils finirent tranquillement le petit-déjeuner, Livaï la doucha à nouveau, l'habilla de sa robe, se prépara puis ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet.

Son sac peluche serré contre elle, elle paraissait chercher à se faire toute petite. Elle scrutait le paysage qui défilait par la vitre de la voiture sans dire un mot. Mais elle semblait alerte, presque sur ses gardes. Livaï se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait encore chercher à repérer d'éventuels 'vilains'. Son air indifférent et taciturne lui serra le cœur. Elle lui rappelait ses jeunes années par trop de similitudes… Arrivés à l'hôpital où Hanji avait ses quartiers quand elle n'était pas au QG du Bataillon, il la prit dans ses bras. Si elle avait été surprise par son geste, elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de passer les bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux se tenir. Et encore une fois, Livaï sentit surgir du néant ce drôle d'instinct protecteur. Il se sentit tout à coup près à réduire en charpie quiconque aurait le malheur d'effrayer l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se fit violence pour ne pas déployer son Halo en réponse à ce besoin irrationnel et compulsif de la protéger. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être sur ses gardes. C'était Mikasa qui était anxieuse et qui lui communiquait ses peurs.

De plus s'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ce n'était pas pour être gentil mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il traverse les couloirs rapidement et évite d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Il se mit en route, bien décidé à tirer cette histoire au clair le plus rapidement possible. En quelques minutes à peine, il débarquait dans le bureau d'Hanji. Vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, par-dessus laquelle elle portait sa longue blouse blanche. Elle avait ses lunettes sur le nez et un air très concentré. Sa famille insistait pour qu'Hanji ait _l'air_ féminine et qu'elle se comporte autant que faire se pouvait comme _une Dame_ en société, mais c'était encore lorsqu'elle était dans son laboratoire, coincée à l'hôpital, qu'Hanji était la plus rayonnante.

Même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'admirer son air béat.

Livaï gronda : « Quatr'yeux ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Elle ne prit pas la peine de détacher le regard du microscope devant lequel elle était penchée : « Bonjour Livaï ! Quelle belle journée ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ? Oh, est-ce que moi je vais bien ? Oui ! J'ai super bien dormi ! Figures toi que j'ai rêvé d'un endroit où…

\- J'ai besoin d'un test de paternité. » Elle se stoppa net et fit volteface, ahurie. Et il vit très clairement sa mâchoire tomber quand elle posa les yeux sur la fillette qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche… : « Mikasa ?! » C'était au fait qu'elle la reconnaisse et… : « Hanji ! » …à ce que la gamine en fasse de même. Tout à coup Livaï sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner complètement. Et sa patience devint carrément inexistante.

Il posa Mikasa et la laissa trottiner joyeusement jusqu'à Hanji qui l'accueillit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, le front couvert de sueur froide, tremblant presque sous le regard perçant de Livaï. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et sans même qu'il ne la touche la porte du bureau se referma derrière lui avec fracas. Le fauteuil qu'utilisait sûrement Hanji pour accueillir ses visiteurs se traîna en grinçant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à bloquer la sortie. Les fenêtres se fermèrent toutes avant de se verrouiller…

Hanji déglutit bruyamment : « Attends Livaï…avant que tu m'assassines, je jure que je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Mikasa était en train de colorier tranquillement assise sur les genoux d'Hanji.

Livaï leur faisait face, les bras toujours résolument croisés sur le torse. Il était irrité de constater que le simple fait qu'elle tienne la fillette sur ses genoux, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était réfugiée derrière un bouclier…c'était comme si son Chorus lui-même lui interdisait de ne serait-ce que penser à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Mikasa si ça risquait de la blesser…Hanji débuta son histoire : « Le Docteur Jaëger s'est marié comme je te l'ai déjà raconté mille fois à une Omega qui vivait à Shinganshina. Elle avait vingt ans lorsqu'elle s'est elle-même dénoncée à la Santé Publique. La légende raconte qu'elle avait besoin d'argent…moi je pense tout simplement qu'elle était de ces Omégas qui ont leur première Chaleur tardivement. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant d'avoir besoin de suivre un traitement…Carla était étrange. De l'avis de tout le monde, le fait qu'elle ait vécu pendant tout ce temps sans recevoir les soins nécessaires à l'éducation de tout Omega l'avait rendu…défaillante. Mais tous s'accordent aussi à dire qu'elle était magnifique, fascinante et incroyablement lumineuse. Elle a pourtant fini par jeter son dévolu sur le très riche, très puissant mais extrêmement taciturne Grisha Jaëger.

A l'époque déjà, il était considéré comme un Alpha tordu et solitaire. On pensait que toutes ses idées et ses élucubrations au sujet des Dégénérés et des Chorus en faisaient un savant fou, plus fou que savant. Mais il était tout de même un excellent chirurgien et un chercheur de renom. Alors personne ne s'opposa à leur union. D'autant plus que cas exceptionnel, Grisha n'avait pas eu ni à Réclamer, ni à Soumettre Carla. Ils étaient Mates. Quand elle a décidé de retourner vivre à Shinganshina, il l'a suivie. Et depuis il vit là-bas. Même après la mort de sa femme, il n'est jamais retourné au manoir des Jaëger…

\- Hanji, je sais tout ça…où tu veux en venir ?

\- Grisha et Carla ont eu un fils…

\- …que personne ne voit jamais car il est difforme, débile ou va savoir quoi d'autre…

\- Eh bien…à ce propos…est-ce que tu te souviens il y a trois ans quand tu as dû quitter Sina pour te rendre dans le pays de Rose ?

\- Oui…

\- Le Docteur Jaëger a organisé une grande réception pour présenter son fils à tout le monde. » Livaï avait peur de voir où tout ça allait le mener. Ses épaules étaient crispées et il se sentait de plus en plus tendu. Hanji termina : « En réalité, il n'était rien de tout ça. C'était juste un Omega. Le Docteur voulait qu'il soit en sécurité. Tu sais que Carla Jaëger a été assassinée… » Livaï se sentait vraiment mal. Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise. Son cœur lui tambourinait dans la poitrine. Il répliqua : « Qui ne le sait pas ?! Elle a été tuée par le seul A.5 qu'on n'ait jamais accepté de répertorier !

\- Grisha avait des raisons de penser que ceux qui ont décidé d'assassiner Carla étaient encore en vie et que cet A.5 n'avait pas agi seul. Grisha a préféré garder secrète l'identité de son fils pour le protéger… » Mikasa releva soudain la tête et compléta : « Maman veut que je dise l'ancien nom de famille de Mamie Hemel pour que les vilains ne sachent pas qu'ils peuvent me faire du mal… » Livaï rassemblait peu à peu les pièces du puzzle, il en avait la nausée : « Comment s'appelait ta Mamie avant d'épouser ton Papy ?

\- Carla Aurions. » Et voilà. C'était dit. Livaï se saisit le visage d'une main. Il avait tout fait pour que cette nuit n'influe pas sur sa vie quotidienne. Il s'était convaincu qu'il s'était trompé. Comme si l'instinct _pouvait_ se tromper ! Il avait préféré se dire qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné parce qu'Eren n'était _définitivement_ pas ce qu'il croyait qu'il était…

Livaï s'entendit demander sur un ton amer : « Hanji, c'est toi qui lui a donné mon dossier médical ? … » Elle s'était contentée de baisser les yeux : « Oui… » Tous les tubes à essai, la lunette en verres du microscope, la vitre de l'horloge mural volèrent en éclats. Les lunettes d'Hanji se fissurèrent. Elle poussa un petit cri tout en se recroquevillant un peu sur Mikasa. La fillette avait sursauté et déjà ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Livaï gronda : « Depuis quand ? ...Hanji, depuis quand est-ce que tu sais que j'ai une fille ? Que _j'ai une putain de fille_ ?!

\- Liv…Livaï, calme toi s'il te plait…

\- Réponds. » Il se remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir _ordonner_ de lui répondre. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas mis tout le doigté nécessaire pour ne pas lui écraser plusieurs liaisons cognitives. Il n'était clairement pas en état d'être délicat…Elle s'écria : « Un an ! Je ne le sais que depuis un an…

\- _Que_ depuis un an, tu penses que tu peux dire 'que' depuis un an ?! Combien de fois on s'est vu, combien de fois on s'est parlé, depuis ? Cent ? Trois cent ? Mille ? Un million ! Et jamais tu…

\- Ne sois pas injuste ! Le Docteur Jaëger était en déplacement ! Eren était paniqué, la petite n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle avait de la fièvre et elle semblait souffrir, alors il a débarqué dans mon bureau… Mikasa, tout comme toi, a des prédispositions aux migraines chroniques…Eren ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait alors il m'a avoué que tu étais le père ! J'étais coincé avec le secret médical ! J'aurais voulu t'y voir moi ! Comment j'étais censée faire ?! » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mikasa pinçait la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer elle aussi. Livaï sentit sa colère désenfler. Juste un peu.

Pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour qu'il prenne le temps de respirer profondément. Hanji continua de s'expliquer : « Je ne lui ai fourni que des informations d'ordre médical et que des choses en rapport direct avec les traits et les maladies dont Mikasa aurait pu hériter…je t'assure que pour le reste, il l'a trouvé tout seul… » Livaï se sentait tout à fait vidé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Eren ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais revenu vers lui ? Même s'il ne voulait le considérer _que_ comme un coup d'un soir, n'était-il pas _normal_ de vouloir prévenir le père dans ce genre de situations ?!

Son sentiment de rejet était revenu en force. Plus fort encore que cette nuit-là, après qu'il se soit réveillé, seul dans son appartement.

La bête en lui souffrait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

Elle avait trouvé son Mate. Et celui-ci l'avait rejetée. Tout simplement. Eren s'était enfui. Et même une fois enceint, même s'il avait choisi de garder l'enfant, pour des raisons qui échappaient complètement à Livaï, il avait préféré l'élever seul que de revenir vers lui. Et même lorsqu'il avait été forcé par les circonstances à lui confier leur fille, Eren avait décidé de lui demander de brouiller les pistes en l'appelant 'Maman' et en parlant de lui au féminin. Mikasa avait beau croire que c'était parce qu'il voulait la protéger, Livaï, lui savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Eren avait voulu se laisser une issue de secours. Livaï se redressa, le cœur lourd : « Garde la petite. Je vais bosser.

\- Livaï…

\- Je repasse ce soir. » Il décala la chaise d'un geste du bras et ouvrit la porte. Il quitta le bureau sans jeter un regard en arrière.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Livaï venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses à son sujet.

La première, c'était que même aussi distrait qu'il pût l'être après avoir appris quelque chose d'aussi énorme, il était toujours capable de faire son travail à la perfection. Il avait vraiment un don pour la chasse. Il n'y avait pas à dire. La seconde ? C'était que même après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu et toutes ses belles promesses de ne plus jamais être affecté par quoique ce soit ou qui que ce soit, il avait été bien loin de pouvoir imaginer ce que la vie avait pu lui réserver pour encore une fois le toucher en plein cœur.

Actuellement, il se sentait si amer et si las, qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir une seconde Tâche apparaître sur son Chorus.

Mais heureusement, ce genre de choses n'étaient clairement pas assez violentes pour affecter la pureté d'un Alpha Niveau 5…ou allez savoir en réalité ce qu'il était réellement. Dans le fond quelle importance ? Il avait un peu l'impression que plus rien n'en avait vraiment…de l'importance. Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau d'Hanji il était déjà plus de 21h. Avant de pousser cette porte, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y revenir…Elle était en train de rédiger quelque chose. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, contrairement à son habitude, elle posa immédiatement son stylo : « Livaï ! » Il s'enfonça les mains dans les poches et s'entoura d'une aura qui criait au monde entier son envie de tout envoyer valser. Puis quand il la vit reculer le buste comme pour s'y soustraire, il déclara : « Quoi ? Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ? Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas mieux dans le fond, puisque de toutes les manières, tout le monde à l'air de croire que c'est une bonne idée de me tenir à l'écart de cet enfant… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il a tout à coup décidé de me l'envoyer ! »

Livaï était à bout.

Et il refusait catégoriquement d'être celui qui céderait le premier !

Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! C'était Eren qui était complètement fou ! Complètement dysfonctionnel ! C'était un Omega qui agissait comme un Alpha ! Un Mate qui repoussait sa moitié ! Un gamin qui préférait accoucher d'un enfant alors qu'il ne voulait même pas du père dans sa vie, plutôt que d'avorter !

Livaï laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette endormie de Mikasa. Hanji l'avait allongée sur la table des consultations. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle paraissait mal installée. Le cœur de Livaï se serra à l'en faire mal. Parce ce qu'en dépit de sa colère et de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il _savait_ qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver serrée contre quelqu'un pour vraiment bien dormir. Parce qu'il _savait_ qu'elle devait être habituée à se rouler en boule dans la chaleur enveloppante de son Moe. Parce que _lui aussi_ il avait déjà goûté à cette chaleur et qu'il _savait_ ce que ça faisait de soudainement la perdre…

Il devait arrêter de se torturer. Rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute.

« Garde-la Hanji. Je suis sûr que tu sais où trouver le Docteur Jaëger, ramène-lui sa petite-fille. Il doit être très inquiet… » Livaï allait tourner les talons quand Hanji se précipita sur lui et l'arrêta en lui saisissant la manche : « Attends Livaï ! Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

\- Quoi ? C'était des jumeaux ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! …Ecoute, je sais les raisons pour lesquelles Carla Jaëger a été assassinée… » Là, elle avait réussi à capter toute son attention : « Parles, t'as deux minutes.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé du BZ49 ? » Livaï se figea. Oh, bien sûr que oui. Toutes les Sentinelles en avaient entendu parler. Cette drogue avait fait trembler tous les pays libres…il s'agissait d'un produit presque mythique qui permettrait aux Dégénérés de faire passer leur Chorus pour Pur. Cette substance ne guérissait pas du tout leur appétit mais au moins, plus aucun signe distinctif ne permettait aux Sentinelles de les repérer à moins de les voir directement festoyer sur un cadavre…Livaï lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Il n'existe pas… » Elle prit un air grave : « Correction. Il n'existe plus. C'est le Docteur Jaëger qui l'a créé…

\- Quoi ?!

\- A l'époque où il aidait sa femme à œuvrer pour les pauvres à Shinganshina, il lui est venu une idée. Et s'il pouvait trouver un médicament qui permettait peut-être pas de freiner la progression de la Corruption ? Il avait toujours eu des idées très spéciales au sujet des Dégénérés, il n'avait pas d'eux la même vision que tous les autres scientifiques des pays libres…Le BZ49 est le résultat de ses expériences. Quand il a compris que c'était un échec, il a détruit toutes ses recherches. Malheureusement quelqu'un avait eu vent de l'histoire et a réussi à en voler une petite quantité…

\- Mais...cette drogue…

\- …n'a jamais été vendu dans nos rues ? Oui, c'est vrai. Parce que le Docteur Jaëger a un Chorus de Vent…et que Carla avait un Chorus de Feu…

\- Ou tu veux en venir exactement ?

\- Ils ont _créé_ le BZ49 à deux. Même si ceux qui ont assassiné Carla Jaëger possèdent le produit fini, ils sont incapables d'en retrouver tous les composants exacts. Les recherches du Docteur ont été détruites, il est le seul à pouvoir en retrouver la formule et plus important, il est le seul à savoir _comment_ recréer ce produit…est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?...

\- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve le Docteur Jaëger actuellement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils essaient de lui mettre la main dessus, il bouge. Quitte le pays où va savoir quoi…jusqu'ici Eren devait partir avec lui…mais maintenant…

\- Eren a été introduit dans la Haute Société il y a quelques années…ils savent qui il est…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a décidé de tout à coup déclarer qu'il était un Jaëger ? …

\- Je n'en sais rien…tu pourras lui demander quand il reviendra. » Livaï jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Hanji : « T'es en train de me dire que je vais devoir récupérer la gamine ? Hanji, ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ne change rien au fait que…

\- Tu te trompes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te trompes royalement quand tu dis que _tout le monde_ pensait qu'il valait mieux que tu ne connaisses jamais ta fille ! Eren est très, très spécial comme garçon… » Ouah. Si même _Hanji_ le disait ! C'était qu'il devait en tenir une sacrée couche… : « …mais il a pris la peine de lui révéler ton identité et de lui parler de toi ! J'ignore absolument tout de ses raisons. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous…mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Cette petite fille, Mikasa, elle est toute sa vie ! S'il lui a dit qu'il reviendra la chercher, s'il est encore en vie, il reviendra _assurément_ la récupérer ! Et à ce moment-là, tu pourras lui demander des explications. Il te devra bien ça… » Livaï avait toujours une boule à la gorge, il s'entendit répondre : « Je ne suis plus très sûr d'en vouloir de ses explications… » Hanji lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule : « Quoiqu'il en soit, profite de ta fille. Essaie de rattraper le temps perdu … »

Il préféra ne rien répondre.

Livaï était fatigué. Et les révélations d'Hanji ne faisaient qu'ajouter une flopée de questions à l'équation. Rien n'était résolu, sauf une chose. Mikasa était sa fille. Sa fille biologique. Quoiqu'il en pense, il était père d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Et actuellement ? Elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Il s'approcha doucement et la souleva. Elle parut vouloir ouvrir les yeux mais quand il la cala contre son épaule, elle soupira d'aise. Ses bras vinrent presque immédiatement lui enserrer le cou. Hanji posait sur eux un regard ému que Livaï se fit un devoir d'ignorer. Il était bien trop perturbé pour savoir si oui ou non, il lui en voulait à mort et s'il comptait lui pardonner un jour d'avoir gardé le silence.

Dès que Mikasa s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, l'instinct avait refait surface. Impérieux, chaleureux.

Eren avait été injuste. Trop injuste.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Ils rentrèrent sans encombre.

Mikasa ne se réveilla pas une seule fois de tout le voyage.

Et cette fois-ci Livaï eut bien moins de réticences que la veille à l'allonger dans son lit. Ni à s'installer à ses côtés pour lui laisser tout le loisir de venir se blottir contre son torse. Il l'observa longuement. Il l'avait déjà bien observée la veille ou même ce matin-là. Mais ce n'était que sur l'instant qu'il réalisait vraiment, pour la première fois. Ce petit humain, était _son petit humain_. Il pouvait clairement voir tout ce qu'il lui avait transmis et tout ce qu'Eren lui avait légué. Ses épais cheveux noir corbeau, c'était sans aucun doute du Livaï. Mais le fait qu'ils soient complètement indisciplinés, ça, ça venait définitivement d'Eren. Son nez ? Livaï. Son menton avait un, il-ne-savait trop quoi d'Eren. Par contre son front, ses paupières, sa couleur de peau, la forme de son crâne, tout ça, c'était définitivement du Livaï…Il poussa un long soupire et s'installa plus confortablement en espérant réussir à trouver le sommeil.

Mais trop de questions lui revenaient sans cesse. Il ne pouvait pas trouver le bon état d'esprit pour sombrer dans l'inconscience…En tête de liste venait la question suivante :

 _« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire mon vieux… ? »_

* * *

[1] En Néerlandais, ce mot signifie Maternelle comme dans l'instinct maternelle.

* * *

Tadaaam tout un chapitre sur la relation naissante, Mikasa/Livaï.

On apprend déjà pas mal de trucs ici...même si bien entendu avec moi, comme d'habitude, rien n'est aussi simple qu'il n'y parait!

L'intrigue commence à peine à se dévoiler! Je vais donc vous laisser cogiter traaaanquillement et j'espère pouvoir continuer à lire vos idées délirantes! (Qui sait, ça pourrait m'inspirer pour une ou deux des missions de Livaï? *rire*)

Bref ! Place aux réponses!

 **Bibouchka_chapitre 1**

 _Ahah! Merci! Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu!_

 _Ne t'en fais pas! La suite de MBB est en route elle aussi! Je ne lâche rien! (Détermination)_

"Mais genre Levi il croit que Eren est un Alpha .. Frère son odeur t'as rendu fou et vous avez fais que de baiser mais sinon c'est un Alpha ? *tchiiiiiip*" _Je pense que tu m'as CARREMENT ACHEVEE avec cette phrase! Merci d'avoir commenté! Surtout si c'est pour que je me tape des fous rires comme ça! Tu sais quoi, c'est vrai qu'il peut passer pour un peu naïf vu sous cet angle notre petit Livaï ! Mais je t'assure que tu verras par la suite que vu l'attitude d'un Omega 'normal' il y avait ZERO chance qu'il se dise qu'Eren est comme eux!_

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira et te relire à l'occasion! Merci de me suivre aussi assidûment!_

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _Ahahahha, oui! Tu avais bien deviné! Sexe non protégé avec un Omega bien caliente? = Bébé! Surtout quand vous êtes des Mates alors là...(tousse)...bref! Tu as raison pour la petite! C'était bien Mikasa! Malheureusement, même si soyons sincères, Eren aurait PARFAITEMENT été capable d'agir comme tu l'as dit, les choses ne seront pas aussi simples pour nos deux petits...il ne faut pas oublier que j'aime torturer mes personnages! Et que j'aimerais beauuucoup traiter le sujet de l'Omegaverse avec réalisme! Enfin, autant que possible. Du moins, je n'aimerais pas l'utiliser pour plonger dans la facilité... Tu vas devoir patienter un peu avant de revoir Eren...mais je pense que ce sera un retour plutôt sensationnel! (rire)_

 _N'hésite surtout pas à revenir commenter!_

 **Gloria**

 _Contente de t'avoir fait rire!_

 _Tu auras plus de précisions quant au lien qui unit Livaï et Eren dans les prochains épisodes ! (Ca va t'aura pas a attendre des plombes pour le savoir!) Mais je peux déjà te dire que tu peux sauter au plafond! Par contre...ne saute pas trop haut! Tu risques de te cogner fort et vite! Après tout, je pense que tu commences à comprendre à quel point j'attache de l'importance à la construction des relations...ce n'est pas de si tôt que t'auras droit à un beau Lemon! (rire nerveux) Par contre de la tension sexuelle et des sentiments naissants t'en auras en veux-tu, en voila!_

 _Tu n'as pas IDEE d'a quel point ce mome attire ENCORE la merde ici aussi!_

 _Pour ce qui en est de MBB, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de beauté. Je pense vous étonner avec cette fin..._

A très vite!

 **NarcisseYaourt**

 _Bonjour nouveau chaton!_

 _Bienvenu! Je suis moi-même assez fan des Omegaverses! Je vais essayer d'en faire un truc sympa (ou plus que sympa tout dépends du point de vue) et j'espère que tu auras la patience et la curiosité de continuer à me suivre! Mon niveau d'anglais est plutôt bon, donc moi je me nourris de fics assez cool dès que j'en ai l'occasion! (rire) Je peux essayé de devenir ton dealer! (air louche) et faire de cette histoire ta nouvelle drogue! (défi perso)_

 _Livaï n'est pas duuuu tout au bout de ses peines...le pauvre._

 _Hehehe, je te laisse cogiter pour notre petit Eren..._

 _A très vite!_

 **Kurma**

 _Coucouuu (enfin re coucou!)_

 _Tant mieux que ça ne te dérange pas! Parce que clairement pour le coup, il n'est pas le méchant! (C'est un gentil Papy et un Papa à côtés de ses pompes!)_

 _Yeees! Pour l'instant je gagne mon challenge de te réconcilier avec les Omegaverses! (Poing de la winneuse)_

 _BINGO! C'était bien Mikasa! (rire) Normalement tout ce chapitre devrait t'avoir apporté des explications sur les incohérences de cette pauvre petite!_

 _Ahahhahahahahah, pourquoi vous n'êtes plus surprises du tout qu'il ait des problèmes? Je ne comprends paaas, je vois pas d'ou ca peut vous venir moi...pas du tout! (rire)_

 _Hâte de lire ta prochaine Review! Merci pour celle-là!_

 **Bantic**

 _Ahaha! Je viens de me souvenir que tu disais vouloir y jeter un coup d'oeil! C'est fait et apparemment t'as pas trop détesté! Je vais donc continuer sur ma lancée! (fierté)_

 _Tu as raison sur un point, leur vie de ''famille'' sera loin d'être de tout repos...Très loiiin... Je suis plutôt contente au final que MBB reste le number one dans vos coeurs! Parce qu'il est number One dans le mien! Franchement, le jour où j'aurais fini cette fic, je vais verser plus qu'une larmichette!_

 _Tu as raison, je suis en FEU! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!_

 _Hâte de te relire!_

 **POUUF**

 _Un pseudo mythique comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps...(j'ai ris!)_

 _Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Mikasa, fille d'Eren et Livaï...quand l'idée m'est venue en tête, je me suis dit...Bon ok, elle ne pourra pas être TOUT A FAIT comme la Mikasa originale (#couleur des yeux) Mais ça se teeente quand même! Allez, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça paaaasse! Et paf (pouf?) j'étais lancée! (ok, je sors, c'était nul! *'j'ai encore ris*)_

 _Pour l'instant les gens n'en savent rien mais t'imagine bien que ça risque de faire une beeeelle esclandre !_

 _J'espère te relire par ici!_

* * *

 **Sur ce les amies?**

 **Je fonce vers mon lit! J'ai encore un Epilogue géant à écrire dans la journée!**

 **Plein de love sur vous!**


	4. Scène 3

**Ouah!**

 **Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais avec ce chapitre...**

 **Du coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il donnera finalement mais j'espère que vous allez l'adorer!**

 **(Même si je suis sûre que c'est la scène 4 que vous attendrez avec une envie monstre...Heureusement que j'écrirais deux chapitres par semaine! *rire*)**

 **Vos réactions et vos commentaires me propulsent à chaque fois sur la lune! Vous êtes des chatons magiques!**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 3_**

 ** _'The Prince's Bite'_**

Une semaine.

C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'habituer au fait d'être père.

Oh, bien sûr, c'était loin d'être simple. Il y avait encore des moments où Livaï avait du mal à croire que Mikasa soit réellement sa fille. Ou alors à admettre qu'il soit vraiment en train de s'habituer au fait de s'occuper d'une tierce personne avec tout le naturel du monde…sauf que c'était ça le problème.

C'était _naturel_.

Au départ, l'instinct protecteur qu'elle arrivait à extirper hors de lui, le rendait nerveux et irritable. Parce qu'il refusait de reconnaitre qu'elle puisse avoir ne serait que le plus petit contrôle sur lui. Sur ses émotions. Et qu'il ne lui avait même pas fallu plus d'une nuit pour réduire en miettes une carapace qu'il avait mis plus de dix ans à construire autour de son cœur. Mais comme il ne cessait de s'en émerveiller de jour en jour, _c'était naturel_. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait parler d'amour, mais il était clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'il s'était extrêmement accroché à cette petite…

Mikasa était une bonne fille.

Un peu têtue (elle avait de qui tenir), elle essayait toujours de se rendre utile et de se faire discrète. Elle mangeait de tout, ne boudait jamais et ne pleurait pas non plus. Même lorsqu'elle parlait d'Eren et que son regard se faisait triste et sa voix mal assurée, elle s'évertuait de toutes ses forces à ne pas verser une seule larme. C'était bien simple, si Livaï se fiait à l'attitude de Mikasa pour la comparer à ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté à propos des enfants, il aurait fini par croire que ces histoires n'étaient que des canulars destinés à faire baisser la démographie du pays en décourageant toute personne saine d'esprit de procréer… : « Non, je t'assure que les enfants de son âge que je croise à l'hôpital lui sont aussi ressemblants qu'une mite à un Celastrina argiolus... » Livaï avait froncé les sourcils et glissé les yeux vers Hanji, laissant le soin à la vendeuse d'aider la fillette à passer la tenue qu'ils lui avaient choisi.

Ça ne faisait que trois jours à ce moment-là que Livaï avait plus ou moins accepté son rôle de gardien jusqu'au retour d'Eren.

Et il avait bien été obligé à un moment ou un autre de se dire qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il achète une ou deux affaires de rechange pour que Mikasa puisse se sentir à l'aise. Comme Livaï détestait faire les boutiques et qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt psychologiquement à déambuler dans un centre commercial à tenant la main d'une fillette de quatre ans et sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il conviendrait ou non de lui acheter, il avait bien été obligé d'appeler du renfort.

Or, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas décidé de si oui ou non il comptait lui en vouloir à vie, Hanji était la seule personne à qui il pouvait penser dans de tels moments.

Et puis, Mikasa avait l'air de trouver sa présence rassurante (le ciel savait pourquoi). Pourtant, là, sur le coup, Livaï avait bien été obligé de se demander s'il n'aurait pas été préférable de draguer une totale inconnue dans la rue pour lui demander de jouer les mères de substitut pour la journée…A bien y réfléchir, Hanji était de loin la pire présence féminine à laquelle il aurait pu penser…son sens de la mode était si désastreux que sa mère avait dû engager un styliste…

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui et l'avait fixé un moment. Livaï avait eu la curieuse envie d'effleurer son esprit, rien que pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait se tramer derrière ce regard inexpressif alors qu'elle le contemplait. Puis les lèvres d'Hanji s'étaient fendues d'un large sourire et elle avait fanfaronné : « Oh Livaï, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Celastrina argiolus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il avait les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi diable avait-il cru un instant qu'elle pouvait être sérieuse ?

Il avait répliqué : « Et pourquoi est-ce que t'as l'air de croire que tout le monde devrait savoir ce qu'est un Celastrina argiolus ?!

\- Oh ! Bravo ! Le bon nom, d'un coup ! Tu as du potentiel en tant que chasseur d'insectes mon petit… » Livaï avait pris grand soin de détourner le regard et de l'ignorer. Elle avait alors ajouté : « C'était juste une image pour dire que…Mikasa est une super fille ! » Livaï avait froncé le nez sans rien répondre et Hanji avait ricané : « Tu fais exactement la même tête qu'elle quand on a voulu lui faire manger cette compote à midi…Eren ne l'a vraiment pas loupé cette petite est ton portrait craché ! » Embarrassé sans trop savoir de quoi, Livaï s'était raclé la gorge : « Arrête de raconter des conneries ! » Puis il avait continué comme pour dissimuler sa gêne derrière un sujet plus sérieux : « …Je suis loin de trouver normal qu'une gamine de son âge prenne la peine de tout faire pour jouer l'adulte…quel genre de vie lui a fait vivre Eren au juste ? » Hanji avait marqué une courte pause avant de répliquer : « …On ne devrait pas émettre de jugement avant d'entendre sa version des choses… » La vendeuse avait alors attiré leur attention : « Elle est tout simplement à croquer ! Votre fille est adorable Monsieur ! » Livaï avait tiqué à l'appellation et tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus.

Jusqu'ici, à part dans sa tête, personne ne l'avait encore désigné comme le _père_ de Mikasa.

Il avait baissé les yeux vers la fillette qui droite comme un piquet paraissait aussi embarrassée et tendue que lui. Son regard habituellement tombant et ennuyé envoyait clairement un SOS. Mais la robe qu'avait choisie Hanji, d'un joli vert pâle lui allait comme un gant. Hanji n'avait pu se contenir plus longtemps : « Oh ciel ! Vous êtes vraiment trop adorables tous les deux ! Je crois que mon cortex orbitofrontal est en train de fondre ! » Livaï avait grondé : « Si tu n'as pas envie que je trouve un moyen de _vraiment_ le faire fondre, la ferme ! » Puis il avait reporté son attention sur Mikasa : « Le plus grand choc dans toute cette affaire, c'est que tu ais réussi à lui trouver un truc potable… » Hanji avait haussé un sourcil : « Eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours envie de m'habiller en costard cravate que je ne sais pas comment je suis _censée_ m'habiller !

-…c'est la phrase la plus logique et pleine de bon sens que je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer depuis au moins des années…non, attends, en vrai c'est la phrase la plus logique que tu n'aies jamais prononcé _de toute ta vie_ … » Elle avait éclaté de rire, encore une fois, comme s'il lui faisait une blague.

Lorsqu'Hanji avait enfin fini de se marrer seule, quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles Mikasa était restée plantée là, les yeux résolument braqués sur lui. Livaï s'était senti de plus en plus nerveux et la vendeuse s'était elle aussi mise à le fixer, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ? Hanji lui avait alors donné un petit coup de coude dans le bras et avait demandé sur un ton joyeux : « Alors, _Papa_ , comment tu la trouves ? » Livaï avait jeté un coup d'œil incrédule vers son amie avant de froncer les sourcils de plus bel. Oh. C'était ça…il avait tourné les yeux vers la fillette et aucun mot ne lui était venu en tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire des compliments, personne à qui il n'ait jamais voulu en faire…c'était plus embarrassant qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Déjà qu'il trouvait un air stupide à ceux qui en faisaient…

Encore quelques secondes s'étaient écoulés puis il avait lâché : « La robe est à la bonne taille mais elle aura froid avec ce truc… » La vendeuse s'était départie de son sourire, un peu prise au dépourvue par sa réponse et avait répliqué avec professionnalisme : « En général, on achète un collant épais, une veste et le tour est joué, je vous promets qu'elle sera bien au chaud.

\- Bien, on la prend. » La vendeuse avait cligné des paupières et acquiescé doucement. Hanji avait éclaté de rire : « Oh putain ! Livaï, heureusement que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de tes techniques de drague pour mettre Eren dans ton lit… je ne pense pas que cette petite aurait jamais vu le jour si t'avais dû… » Elle s'était étranglé à moitié alors que son écharpe se resserrait dangereusement autour de son cou comme si elle était animée d'une volonté propre. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hanji que Livaï avait autant l'impression de savoir pourquoi le ciel lui avait offert des dons de Psyché…sans, il aurait été forcé de la tuer de ses propres mains.

A la fin de cette journée shopping Livaï avait encore appris plusieurs choses.

Hanji était une plaie et complètement incontrôlable lorsqu'il s'agissait de dépenser à la place des autres. Il était également convaincu que les collants avaient dû être inventés par un misogyne qui voulait secrètement faire souffrir toute la gente féminine, c'était chiant à enfiler, fragile et il n'était absolument pas assuré du côté confortable. Et troisièmement, qu'il appréciait malgré lui qu'on lui trouve des ressemblances avec Mikasa et que le simple fait qu'ils se tiennent tous les deux dans la même pièce suffise à ce qu'on l'identifie comme étant son père.

Cette semaine lui avait aussi permis de se rendre d'autres choses.

Par exemple, du fait qu'il était littéralement fasciné du contrôle que Mikasa exerçait sur ses pouvoirs.

De ce dont Livaï avait été témoin, la fillette était déjà capable de soulever par la pensée un objet qui faisait dix fois son poids, de parfaitement contrôler l'esprit d'un adulte en lui touchant la peau (surtout s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes), d'effleurer l'esprit d'Eren sur une distance incalculable…et tout ça, sans particulièrement paraître fatiguée : « …Peut-être que tu n'es pas bizarre mais juste une sorte de génie… » Il avait lâché cette réplique, le cinquième jour de leur cohabitation, alors qu'elle soulevait le canapé, les deux mains en l'air, le visage figé dans sa concentration et qu'il passait l'aspirateur en dessous. Elle avait reposé le meuble un peu vite et avait répliqué, en bombant le torse comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque sur sa magie : « Maman est encore plus forte que moi ! »

Puis ses yeux s'étaient teintés de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Et Livaï n'avait pu faire autrement que de ressentir sa détresse à travers l'étrange lien qui les unissait. Il avait dégluti et avait éteint d'un geste du pied l'aspirateur qu'il tenait en main. Il se sentait incroyablement irrité à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cette tête. Justement parce que d'ordinaire, elle faisait tout pour paraître courageuse. Ça rendait encore plus angoissant le fait qu'elle ne puisse faire autrement que de paraître aussi ébranlée à chaque fois qu'il était question d'Eren. Livaï avait demandé : « Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Maman ? Je sais déjà qui il est… » Elle avait paru un peu embêtée : « … pas fait exprès… quand elle n'est pas à la maison, Mikasa a pris l'habitude de l'appeler Maman pour que les méchants ne sachent pas qu'elle est sa fille… » Livaï y était habitué maintenant. A son tic.

Il était courant que les Chorus de Psyché développent des tics et des tocs en tout genre. C'était presque inévitable en réalité. Mikasa et lui, ils avaient même été chanceux pour le coup. Il y avait bien pire ! De son côté Livaï était un peu…à cheval sur la propreté et l'ordre. Et elle, elle se mettait à parler d'elle à la troisième personne dès qu'elle était un peu perturbée. Avec un peu de discipline et de la patience, Mikasa pourrait sans doute s'empêcher de trop fourcher et personne ne s'en rendrait plus compte. A son âge au moins, ça pouvait paraître mignon d'avoir un tic de langage... Livaï avait poussé un soupir : « Tu es en sécurité ici…pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Personne ne te fera aucun mal. » Du moins Livaï ne voulait pas être à la place des idiots qui tenteraient de s'en prendre à elle sous ses yeux… Il avait continué : « …D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? » Elle avait papillonné des yeux et il avait cru bon de préciser : « Je m'appelle Livaï Ackermann, et toi ?

\- Mikasa…

\- Pas Hemel ou Aurions ? Ou même Jaëger ? » Elle avait secoué la tête : « Pas pour l'instant. Moe dit qu'aucun de ces noms n'est assez sûr … » Livaï avait préféré arrêter son interrogatoire. A ce stade des opérations, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ni d'Eren. Ni de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ni même de la façon dont Mikasa avait pu être élevée. On pouvait bien voir qu'Eren la traitait bien et qu'elle était extrêmement attachée à lui. Mais quel enfant n'était pas attaché de cette façon à sa mère ? Mikasa ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ce genre de vie…c'était un peu comme si elle existait, sans vraiment exister.

Elle n'allait pas à l'école. Elle n'avait pas de nom de famille…

Livaï n'était pas encore capable de correctement formuler la résolution qui avait profondément pris racine en lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune intention de laisser quiconque lui enlever sa fille après toute cette affaire… alors que quelques jours plus tôt il avait surtout envie de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Eren, aujourd'hui, il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. De lui parler. Il y avait bien trop de sujets qu'ils devaient aborder. Eren ne pourrait pas juste réapparaître, prendre Mikasa sous le bras et s'éclipser…Livaï avait l'intention de la reconnaître officiellement. De lui offrir un nom à porter, une stabilité. Si Eren n'était pas capable de rendre sa vie plus équilibré et propice à l'éducation d'une gamine, alors Livaï n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire valoir ses droits…

Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir dans des circonstances pareilles d'en être venu à ça…

Au fond, il préférerait qu'ils trouvent un accord, plutôt que d'avoir à lutter sur le plan juridique contre les Jaëger. Parce qu'il était clair que Mikasa ne supporterait pas une séparation définitive…et que Livaï n'avait aucune envie, contrairement à Eren, de la priver de l'un de ses parents. D'ailleurs, même s'il était un Alpha Niveau 5, rien ne lui garantissait qu'une action en justice lui soit profitable. Les Jaëger étaient réputés pour leur excentricité. Que la société voyait d'un œil un peu paternaliste, les traitant comme les vilains petits canards de la portée mais à qui on pardonnait tout parce qu'ils étaient, au fond, assez attachants. Et surtout incroyablement riches et puissants. Grisha Jaëger était un Alpha de Niveau 4 dont le Chorus de Vent était renommé pour être tout particulièrement impressionnant, même s'il n'en faisait usage que pour ses activités médicales, on racontait qu'il était capable de faire souffler des vents allant à au moins 350 km/h. Un vrai typhon.

Il était donc respecté et admiré en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait se chuchoter derrière son dos. Mais surtout, il était issu d'une noble famille dont l'importance prenait racine des siècles plus tôt. A une époque, les Jaëger avaient fait partie du Conseil de l'Ordre. Il avait fallu un désaccord avec la famille du Grand Alpha pour qu'ils décident de s'en retirer. Plus personne ne se souvenait des raisons de la dispute. Mais jamais le Conseil n'avait vraiment cessé de les tenir en haute estime. C'était encore vrai aujourd'hui. Et pour faire face à Grisha et Eren, Livaï n'avait aucune famille, aucune histoire à opposer…Il avait agité la tête avec force et repris son ménage avec des gestes plus nerveux qu'auparavant. Oui, plus le temps passait et plus il avait _besoin_ de parler à Eren et enfin savoir où ils allaient mettre les pieds dorénavant…

Mais une semaine entière s'était écoulée sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de lui.

Puis deux jours de plus.

Et là, Livaï ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était censé penser…

Mais il craignait le pire.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Au matin du troisième jour de la deuxième semaine sans nouvelle d'Eren, il avait fallu que Livaï redouble d'inventivité pour distraire Mikasa.

Elle était de plus en plus taciturne et son regard se perdait plus souvent vers le balcon de l'appartement. Elle ne dessinait plus et n'avait plus l'air de vouloir s'amuser avec les jouets qu'Hanji piquait au service pédiatrie quand elle la gardait dans son bureau pour la journée. Elle passait plutôt le plus clair de son temps à fixer le vide, par la fenêtre… Hanji demanda, d'une voix où elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire transparaître une certaine inquiétude: « Est-ce qu'elle est aussi comme ça à la maison ? » Livaï était en train d'observer le visage inexpressif de la fillette alors qu'elle attendait son tour pour faire de la balançoire. Elle avait beau se trouver au milieu d'une cohorte d'enfants, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être dans son élément.

L'emmener au parc, c'était l'idée d'Hanji.

Livaï essaya de trouver les mots pour répondre quelque chose de rassurant mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hanji grimaça : « Elle joue la forte, pas vrai ?

\- Elle a même arrêté de parler de lui…je ne sais pas si c'est pour éviter de se déprimer ou si c'est parce qu'il n'est…plus en état de lui parler.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Hanji avait penché la tête, visiblement intriguée par sa façon de phraser les choses. Livaï hésitait encore à tout lui dire au sujet des incroyables pouvoirs de Mikasa. Toute amie d'enfance qu'elle fût, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui révéler la vérité pour son double dons…mais puisqu'Eren était absent et qu'Hanji avait su se racheter du mieux possible en l'épaulant ces jours-ci… : « Mikasa arrive à…l'effleurer. » Hanji parut encore plus sceptique : « Comment ça ?

\- Elle peut déployer un Halo qui lui permet de savoir, en gros, si son Moe va bien ou… » Les yeux d'Hanji se mirent à briller : « Non ?! T'es sérieux ? Oh ! Comme je suis pressée qu'elle ait cinq ans ! » C'était à cinq ans que la Santé Publique faisait passé aux enfants leur premier test. Il permettait de déterminer leur Catégorie et présumait du Niveau auquel ils pourraient prétendre. L'évolution des pouvoirs se stoppaient en général aux alentours de quinze ans.

Mikasa était déjà largement de Niveau 4, voire 5 selon Livaï…

Hanji sembla lire son inquiétude et se méprit sur ses raisons : « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Eren va bien… » Elle lui avait posé la main sur la jambe d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Livaï allait lui répliquer quelque chose d'assez cynique, comme le fait qu'il n'aurait au moins pas à se battre pour la garde de Mikasa si cet idiot d'Omega décidait tout simplement de disparaître, mais une part de lui-même refusa de prononcer ces mots. Un petit côté superstitieux sans doute. Il ne doutait pas du fait que la gamine serait la première au courant s'il arrivait malheur à son Moe. Et il ne voulait pas la voir s'effondrer. Comme si elle avait pu, miraculeusement, suivre son fil de pensée, Hanji demanda soudain : « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand il sera revenu ? ... » Livaï marqua une nouvelle pause. Il pouvait jouer l'idiot et faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais… : « Je vais reconnaître Mikasa officiellement. » Hanji avait écarquillé les yeux.

Puis elle avait agité les jambes et lui avait souri doucement : « Quoiqu'il se passe, je te soutiendrais…tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue, histoire qu'elle rumine un peu dans son coin. Après tout, elle avait quand même préféré la déontologie à leur amitié, alors que lui, il serait sans doute prêt à hésiter plusieurs jours avant de l'abattre si elle se transformait en Dégénéré…bon, d'accord, plus que quelques jours…il ne savait pas en réalité s'il aurait jamais le courage de…il se stoppa net. Mikasa s'était tout à coup accroupie et se tenait la poitrine comme si elle souffrait.

En quelques secondes, Livaï s'était précipité à ses côtés : « Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Hanji n'avait pas tardé à suivre le mouvement et elle s'était accroupie à leurs côtés. Les autres enfants les observaient d'un air curieux. Hanji redressa un peu Mikasa pour mieux l'ausculter : « Respire Mikasa ! » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et son expression exprimait une panique pure : « Moe…Papa…tu dois le sauver ! » Livaï se figea. Elle continua entre deux hoquets : « Mikasa ne le sent plus ! » Elle lui agrippa la veste de ses petits doigts tremblants : « Tu es fort, tu peux le sauver ! » Livaï sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de l'échine. C'était impossible… : « Je…je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de là où il se trouve ! Je…

\- Tu…dois l'aider ! » Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Livaï la soutint d'un bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule en avant et répéta comme pour repousser la détresse que l'enfant faisait poindre dans leur lien : « Je ne peux pas l'aider ! Je ne sais pas où il est !...

\- Ar…Oncle Armin ! » Elle avait lâché ce nom comme s'il pouvait accomplir des miracles. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur sa veste : « Oncle Armin sait où est Moe ! On doit aller voir oncle Armin ! » Livaï allait lui demander qui diable pouvait être cet oncle Armin quand Hanji s'écria : « Armin comme dans Armin Arlert ? Le fils du Conseiller Franklin Arlert ? » Mikasa n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'était un conseiller. Mais Hanji s'était déjà redressée d'un bond : « Livaï, chope la petite, je conduis… »

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient arrivés devant les manoirs des Arlert en un temps record.

Mais Livaï se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu y arriver en vie. Et il se promit intérieurement de ne plus _jamais_ laissé Hanji le conduire où que ce fut en temps de crise. Les Arlert étaient membres du Conseil depuis des générations. Ils étaient connus pour leur sagesse et leur côté modéré. Livaï n'avait eu que très peu d'occasiond de les rencontrer. Leur titre de Conseiller les dispensait de s'embarrasser de mondanités comme l'étaient les galas et autres banquets…

Livaï tenait toujours Mikasa dans ses bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et même après qu'Hanji les eu annoncés auprès du personnel et que le majordome fut parti chercher Armin. Il s'était concentré sur chacun de ses pas pour éviter de céder à l'urgence que lui communiquait la fillette en pleure sur son épaule. Il la serrait si fort contre lui dans l'espoir de stopper ses larmes, qu'il était incapable de dire si elle hoquetait ou s'il était littéralement en train de l'étouffer.

Il eut l'impression qu'ils avaient attendu une éternité lorsqu'enfin, l'héritier de la famille Arlert fit son entrée dans le salon privé où on leur avait demandé de patienter.

Il était encore plus petit que Livaï.

Peut-être 1m64, pas plus. Pourtant, il était impossible de louper le fait qu'il était sans aucun doute un Alpha. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine dignité et un calme apaisant. Il avait les cheveux blonds, mi- long, coupé en bol et les yeux d'un bleu océan brillant. Il était suivi de près par un grand brun, au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Il avait un air affable et se déplaçait avec grâce et retenue en dépit de sa taille. Il n'était pas très musclé et plutôt pâle. Livaï sut en un coup d'œil qu'il était un Omega, parce qu'il avait immédiatement baissé les yeux lorsque leur regard s'était croisé… Armin eut à peine le temps de détailler leur groupe que son visage se décomposa à vue d'œil : « _Putain de merde_ ! » Le brun à ses côtés sursauta. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, même Livaï, qui pourtant ne connaissait pas Armin, avait été surpris d'entendre la moindre grossièreté sortir de ses lèvres.

Tant pis pour son air doux et avenant, il était visiblement capable d'envoyer son éducation au diable quand la situation l'exigeait…

Le blondinet déclara, plus pour lui-même que pour eux : « Alors…ça y est…Eren à enfin péter un câble c'est ça ? ...J'étais sûr que le dernier incident allait se terminer dans un bain de sang… » Mikasa posa sur lui son regard embué de larmes, elle suffoquait presque et n'était pas capable d'affiler deux mots cohérents. Livaï prit le relai : « La gamine dit que ton crétin d'ami à des emmerdes. Elle a l'air de croire que tu pourrais nous aider à savoir où il est allé se fourrer… » Armin avait légèrement tressailli face au son grondant et profond de sa voix, puis il avait déclaré : « Waouh…tu es…intense. » Hanji compléta : « Il a été poli ! Et il se contient plutôt bien pour l'instant… est-ce que Mikasa a raison ? Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à le retrouver ? » La nervosité d'Armin était visiblement en train de grimper en flèche.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent un instant puis il trembla légèrement et enfin…

Il craqua : « Je _savais_ que ça allait arriver un jour ! Je _lui avais bien dit_ qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ jouer le justicier en solo comme si de rien n'était ! Aussi fort qu'il soit, ce _putain de suicidaire_ est _seul contre une foutue armée_! Mais est-ce que Monseigneur Eren écoute quand on lui parle ? Oooh que non ! Cette _sale tête de bois_ n'écoute que lui-même ! Ça ne lui suffisait pas déjà d'avoir _littéralement dessiné une cible au-dessus de sa fichue tronche ? Quel con !_ Il faut _toujours qu'il joue les héros ! »_ Et tout en s'insurgeant contre le monde, Armin avait pris le contrôle des esprits de chacun de ses serviteurs et les avait forcés à quitter la pièce. Puis les grandes portes du salon s'étaient fermées d'elle-même. Livaï avait haussé les sourcils, surpris. Hanji avait soufflé : « Alpha, Niveau 4…Psyché…je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'en vois un qui maîtrise le truc presque aussi bien que toi… » Armin n'avait toujours pas fini de râler : « Et maintenant Mikasa est en pleurs et Livaï Ackermann a traîné _son royal derrière_ jusque dans mon salon ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre Eren, foi de… » La voix du brun, amusée et plus douce que Livaï n'aurait pu l'imaginer l'interrompit : « Armin… »

Le blondinet parut prendre à nouveau conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et rougit joliment.

Il s'excusa : « Pardonnez-moi quand je panique…j'ai tendance à _légèrement_ changer de personnalité… d'habitude je…je ne suis pas aussi…enfin… » Livaï trouvait que ce toc était sûrement l'un des plus impressionnants qu'il eut jamais rencontré…transformer cet adorable blond en… ça. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, Livaï s'en serait sûrement amusé. Armin prit une grande inspiration, il luttait visiblement pour rester maître de son tic nerveux. Il finit par demander, tendu : « Marco ? … » Le brun acquiesça doucement et leva un bras en direction d'un mur qui n'avait l'air de rien avec ses tableaux de natures mortes et sa cheminée. Un Halo électrique emplit la salle, leurs chevelures se soulevèrent et un déclic se fit entendre. Le mur glissa sur le côté.

Une salle se dévoila sous leurs regards ébahis.

Un petit sourire mystérieux apparut sur les lèvres du dénommé Marco alors qu'il les dépassait d'un pas tranquille. Livaï se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais considérer aucun Omega comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Entre Eren et ce faussement docile Marco…Une fois installé devant les multiples écrans d'ordinateur qui se trouvaient dans la pièce secrète, le brun enfila un casque et commença à pianoter sur les touches de son clavier : « Est-ce que j'active la puce d'Eren ? » Armin parut réfléchir un instant puis il répondit : « Je sais que d'autres pourraient en capter le signal mais si Mikasa est dans cet état alors… » Livaï crut distinguer à l'œil nu, l'exact moment où Armin perdit à nouveau le contrôle face à son toc : « … _ce petit con doit se trouver dans un état déplorable._ » Il serra les dents, visiblement mal à l'aise. Hanji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Armin rougit à nouveau et reprit : « Je…je ne pense pas que l'ennemi pensera à chercher un signal GPS à ce stade des opérations… » Livaï n'y tint plus : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes, bordel de merde ?! »

Le regard qu'Armin posa sur lui commença par être hésitant. Il glissa ensuite sur la silhouette encore un peu tremblante de Mikasa et s'adoucit imperceptiblement : « On est les amis d'Eren…et…sache que je lui ai dit depuis le début qu'il devait te parler de Mikasa…je suis sûr que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de tout apprendre de cette manière… même si ça ne risque pas de te consoler, sache qu'il avait déjà l'intention de te la confier, ces jours-ci…peut-être même qu'il était en chemin pour te la présenter quand… » Marco l'interrompit : « Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est dans la zone désaffectée N°85…on avait fouillé le coin mais ils ont dû trouver un moyen de brouiller les pistes… » Armin fronça les sourcils et trembla légèrement : « Evidemment…ils devaient avoir des brouilleurs thermiques… _les salauds. »_ Puis il agita la tête de droite à gauche comme pour se débarrasser de façon physique de son toc.

Livaï déclara : « C'est où la Zone 85 ? » Armin le couvrit à nouveau du regard et répondit : « Le mieux, c'est encore qu'on vous y accompagne. Vous pourrez avoir besoin de renfort…surtout que Mikasa ne risque pas de vouloir rester tranquillement au manoir…ça pourrait être dangereux. On ne sera jamais de trop… » Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Livaï.

Qui diable était Eren Jaëger ?

Est-ce qu'une simple histoire de formule permettant de recréer une drogue, même une aussi dangereuse que l'était le BZ49 justifiait _tout ça_ ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'Héritier des Arlert avait une foutue salle secrète dans son salon privé ?

Il devrait sans doute attendre pour obtenir des réponses. Si jamais un jour il en obtenait ne serait-ce qu'une... Car pour l'instant, ils étaient en route pour retrouver celui sans qui tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Mort ou vif, Livaï allait enfin revoir Eren.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Même pour une zone abandonnée de Shinganshina, leur fameuse Zone 85 était extrêmement lugubre.

Livaï aurait voulu pouvoir laisser Mikasa dans la voiture pour éviter qu'elle ne soit témoin d'une scène traumatisante.

Mais il n'aimait pas du tout la sensation que lui donnait l'endroit. En fait, il ne se sentait tellement pas en confiance, qu'il avait préféré l'avoir comme maintenant, accrochée au pantalon et tremblante, que seule et sans protection dans leur véhicule. Avec elle à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'être au moins trois fois plus alerte que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le terrain à jouer son rôle de Sentinelle.

Partout autour d'eux, c'était le chaos.

On aurait dit que des bombes avaient explosés un peu partout. Les immeubles étaient en ruine, le ciment avait _carrément fondu_ par endroit. Quel genre d'armes avait été utilisé ici ? On aurait plus dit un champ de bataille qu'un quartier déserté. La lutte avait dû être drôlement rude...l'odeur de la chair brûlée leur collait aux narines. Marco se couvrit le nez de son col roulé avec distinction. A le voir agir, avec précaution et finesse, Livaï n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était différent d'aucune manière de tous les Omégas qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser…Armin avait plissé le nez : « J'espère qu'il a pu se cacher… » Livaï haussa un sourcil, le cœur lourd. Se cacher ? Mais de quoi ? Quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, il doutait qu'il y ait un seul survivant pour en témoigner…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mikasa souffla d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'elle tirait plus fort sur son pantalon : « Moe est fort…il est en vie… tu dois le trouver… » Livaï claqua de la langue et s'accroupit pour lui faire face : « Je vais essayer…Maintenant, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je vais prendre le contrôle de ton esprit, c'est d'accord ? » Elle s'était figée, circonspecte. Il avait ajouté, un peu vexé : « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

\- Mikasa le sait. Papa ne lui fera jamais mal. » Livaï sentit une étrange chaleur lui remplir la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il la blesse. Elle lui faisait confiance au moins maintenant... Livaï s'expliqua d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'ordinaire : « Il y a certaines choses qu'une gamine de ton âge ne devrait pas voir, je vais faire ce que je peux pour t'empêcher de les voir… » Il entendit Marco demander, sans doute à Armin : « …est-ce que ça va aller pour lui ? S'il prend le contrôle de l'esprit de Mikasa, il risque de ne plus pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque… » Hanji fut celle qui lui répondit, un élan de fierté dans la voix : « Pour qui est-ce que tu prends notre Caporal ? Il peut tous nous contrôler comme des marionnettes et affronter une armée d'A1** en même temps ! » Livaï gronda : « Quatr'yeux parle pas de malheur ! » Marco parut vouloir répondre quelque chose, visiblement étonné qu'on ait pu mal interpréter sa phrase.

Armin prit sa défense : « Marco ne voulait pas remettre en cause la force du Caporal Livaï. On a tous déjà entendu parler de ses exploits. C'est juste que l'esprit de Mikasa est … particulier. Et que le forcer à entrer dans une illusion pourrait s'avérer bien plus problématique que Livaï ne s'y attend…J'ai une Dominance de Mindcontroler…même si je suis un Niveau 4 et entraîné, Mikasa peut quand même…

\- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Je gère. Tout ira bien tant qu'elle coopère. Tu veux bien Mikasa ? » La fillette acquiesça. Livaï lui toucha légèrement les tempes et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Il déclencha un réflexe qui pousserait son esprit à remplacer tout cadavre par un amas de pierres calcinées. Une fois l'illusion créé, il se retira de façon à ne laisser qu'une partie de son pouvoir actif dans son esprit. Comme elle coopérait, il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Il se redressa et fit face aux trois visages qui le fixaient : « Bougeons-nous. Où votre _ami_ risque de n'être plus qu'un tas de pierres parmi les autres aux yeux de sa fille… » Armin déclara soudain, l'œil brillant : « Eren a eu tort. Tu n'es pas du tout comme les autres Alphas… » Livaï ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler Armin. Il grogna : « Grouilles-toi de le trouver si tu veux pouvoir le lui balancer à la figure. »

Ils s'étaient légèrement séparés pour mieux fouiller les débris.

Ils avançaient comme s'il était en train de chercher les rescapés d'un éboulement. Sans jamais se perdre de vue, ils avaient adopté l'une des formations qu'Armin leur avait proposées et traversaient les ruines aussi rapidement que possible. Il s'agissait pourtant de ne pas manquer Eren en s'enfonçant trop vite dans la zone. A chaque nouveau cadavre calciné, Livaï sentait son cœur s'alourdir un peu plus. Comment est-ce qu'il était censé reconnaître Eren dans ces conditions ? Il n'y avait quasiment plus rien pour distinguer un corps d'un autre. Ils ressemblaient tous à un amas de chair et de tissu mélangés et noircis…que diable s'était-il passé ici ?

Mikasa le suivait comme son ombre, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Mais elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre et Livaï pouvait la sentir étendre son Halo et sonder les débris, sans doute à la recherche de l'onde cérébrale, même affaiblie, de son Moe. A chaque fois que son Halo revenait bredouille, elle étouffait un petit sanglot.

Livaï serra les dents.

Ce crétin avait intérêt à être encore en vie…

Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être la cour d'une ancienne école.

Face à eux, un large cratère et une quantité plus dense de cadavres que nulle part ailleurs. Ils semblaient être morts sur le coup, sans doute calcinés par l'espèce de bombe qui avait formé ce trou profond d'au moins 10 mètres… Ils avaient ensuite glissé vers le fond. La pente était raide, elle formait presque un angle droit… Il ne fallut que quelques instants de plus à l'observer pour que Livaï comprenne ce qui le gênait. Ces dégâts ne pouvaient pas avoir été faits par une bombe. L'impact n'était pas venu de haut pour s'étendre, on aurait plutôt dit que la bombe s'était tenue debout au centre et que les ennemis avaient tous foncé sur elle…qui foncerait sur une bombe ?!

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Mikasa se précipita vers le cratère.

Le cœur de Livaï manqua un battement et il s'élança à sa poursuite avant même d'avoir compris qu'il avait commencé à courir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les autres les suivre. Il était difficile d'avancer tout en évitant de marcher sur les cadavres. Mikasa par contre, sujette à l'illusion de Livaï, ne voyaient qu'un gros tas de cailloux éparpillés et n'avait aucun remord à piétiner les corps, trébuchant même sur certains d'entre eux. Ses vêtements furent bientôt recouverts de substances organiques en tout genre, ses mains et son visage se teintèrent de rouge et de noir…elle hurlait : « Moe ! » à s'en briser la voix. Quand elle arriva enfin au centre du cratère, elle s'écroula et pleura à chaudes larmes, le corps jeté sur une forme inerte. Livaï sentit tout son sang lui quitter le visage et ses mains s'engourdirent. Il avait soudain froid et chaud en même temps.

Il se figea à quelques pas à peine du corps d'Eren.

Sans même y songer, il se mit à écarter les cadavres les plus proches pour dégager un chemin plus praticable et faciliter l'arrivée des autres. Son esprit était vide et son cœur battait si lentement dans sa cage thoracique qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne plus battre du tout.

C'était étrange.

Cette impression qu'il avait de se trouver dans son corps et à la fois partout ailleurs. D'être là mais de ne plus être lui-même. Eren était son Mate. Mais il l'avait abandonné. Au départ, c'était dur. Livaï s'était senti en manque. Son instinct pleurait la disparition de son autre moitié. Puis avec le temps, il s'était tout simplement _habitué_ à cette sensation. Si bien qu'il pensait ne plus la ressentir. En réalité, elle avait juste fini par _faire partie de lui_. Maintenant qu'il le voyait à nouveau, paupières closes, les lèvres bleutées, ses cheveux brun chocolat en bataille, le corps désespérément immobile. C'était comme si toutes ces années n'avaient jamais existé et il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait très exactement.

Hanji et les autres étaient arrivés à leur hauteur.

Elle s'était immédiatement accroupie et avait écarté en douceur le corps sanglotant de Mikasa, puis posé les deux doigts sur le côté du cou d'Eren. Elle avait levé les yeux en l'air et paru compter en silence. Elle grogna : « Livaï…tu voudrais bien être un amour et _arrêté de faire tournoyer ces cadavres au-dessus de nos têtes ?_ S'il te plait, je trouve ça…perturbant. » Il cligna des paupières. Il était ravi qu'elle lui donne un ordre, parce que pour changer, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Il se sentait lourd et pataud. Les corps qu'il avait soulevés dans les airs allèrent s'empiler hors du cratère dans un bruit mat et mouillé. Armin geignit : « Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant _des mois_ ! » Hanji continua à faire quelques petits tests pendant quelques minutes.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui comme pour voir s'il respirait, pris à nouveau son pouls et compta encore une fois, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Puis elle s'arrêta de bouger. Et sa mine s'assombrit. Livaï sentit un sursaut de panique lui retourner les tripes, une part de lui avait silencieusement prié pour qu'elle puisse le soigner : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle lui jeta un regard empreint de tristesse et d'impuissance : « Il est en Rupture, il a dû trop utiliser son Chorus…c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps en hypothermie… » Mikasa avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se trouvait juste là, assise sans bouger sur le sol étrangement lisse et noir de ce cratère…Livaï frissonna, cet image le hanterait sans doute toute sa vie. Il s'entendit gronder : « Ça arrive souvent au Chorus de Feu, ils n'en crèvent pas tous !

\- Oui, parce qu'ils sont immédiatement pris en charge ! Avec les médicaments qu'il faut ! Mais moi, je n'ai rien ! Et même si je voulais lui synthétiser quelque chose, je suis une Mousson pas une VégéMaster ! Je n'ai pas les ingrédients pour… » Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle avoua, tremblante : « Je ne peux rien faire… » Puis la sentence tomba, irrémédiable : « Il va mourir ».

Le cœur de Livaï se fendit en deux.

Sa vision se troubla et il sentit le sol prêt à se dérober sous ses pieds.

C'était ridicule ! Il ne savait rien de ce gamin ! Rien du tout ! Ils n'avaient été ensemble qu'une seule nuit ! Ils s'étaient à peine parlé ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu lien ne pouvait pas prendre en compte le fait qu'Eren était celui qui l'avait abandonné ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui épargner toute cette souffrance ? Pourquoi son monde devait-il s'écrouler parce que ce crétin avait décidé de foutre sa vie en l'air ?

La voix d'Armin fendit l'air : « Mords-le ».

Un silence suivit.

Armin s'expliqua : « La Morsure qui scelle le pacte entre Mates déclenche une surcharge d'énergie dans le corps des deux parties. Si tu le marques, Eren pourrait réussir à se réchauffer… » Le silence s'allongea et le regard de Livaï se posa sur Hanji, incrédule. Elle parut sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque : « Livaï…il est _ton Mate_? » Livaï ne sut quoi répondre et resta tout simplement silencieux. Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser et l'accepter lui-même alors…Armin reprit : « Si tu veux _vraiment_ lui sauver la vie tu dois le mordre Livaï…

\- Mais… » Sa voix était à demi-brisée, presque étrangère, même à ses propres oreilles. Armin l'interrompit : « Bien qu'il ait eu ses raisons pour agir comme il l'a fait, Eren savait que tu étais _le bon_. Je suis certain que toi aussi, tu le sais…si tu veux lui sauver la vie…bien qu'il voudra sûrement tous nous trucider plus tard, tu vas devoir le… » Livaï n'avait pas attendu qu'il termine sa phrase.

Sa décision était déjà prise.

Eren savait lui aussi qu'ils étaient bien plus que deux inconnus qui s'étaient rencontrés par hasard.

Livaï n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Il n'avait pas fantasmé ces sensations.

Cette urgence.

Ni même ce qu'il éprouvait à présent qu'il s'apprêtait à sceller à jamais leur destin.

Hanji s'était écarté et il s'était accroupi pour soulever le corps glacial d'Eren. Il prit une fraction de seconde pour remarquer qu'il était entièrement nu mais qu'il y avait comme des traces de vêtements fondus sur sa peau hâlée. En dehors de ça, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Livaï lui tourna doucement la tête pour lui dégager la nuque. Ses doigts se perdirent un instant dans sa chevelure et il fut surpris qu'une part de son esprit trouve le temps de remarquer à quel point ils étaient doux au touché. Tout comme Mikasa, son Chorus présentait la particularité de s'étendre en dehors de l'étoile de cristal. A force de fixer l'emblème de la fillette alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, Livaï put y reconnaître en un coup d'œil quelques traits.

Ses crocs lui percèrent les lèvres sans même qu'il n'ait à se concentrer pour faire ressortir sa part animale. Il les enfonça tendrement dans la peau qui se situait autour du Chorus. Une vague d'énergie les traversa tous et Livaï sentit comme un étau se refermer autour de son cœur. Il suffoqua, enfonçant un peu plus les dents dans la chair qui lui était offerte. Quelques gouttes de sang lui roulèrent sur la langue et il ferma les yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un sursaut secouait le corps qu'il serrait contre lui.

Une seconde vague d'énergie les traversa de part en part.

Brûlante.

Puis vint le froid.

Glacial.

Livaï sentit toute sa chaleur le quitter pour venir emplir le corps d'Eren, comme s'il s'agissait d'un réceptacle vide à remplir. Il frissonna et se sentit tout à coup épuisé. Hanji claquait des dents : « Il…il…il est en train d'aspirer notre chaleur corporelle ?…Est-ce que c'est po, possible de faire une chose pa, pareille ?! » Armin n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle, il frissonnait : « Er…Eren le peut…on est cinq, alors il ne devrait plus tarder à… » Le Halo de chaleur se résorba et ils eurent tout à coup l'impression que la température ambiante, bien qu'on fût en automne était presque caniculaire (et c'était pourtant un automne assez frais). Hanji se redressa lentement, encore un peu secouée : « Ça ne va pas lui suffire. On doit se dépêcher de l'emmener à l'hôpital. » Ils acquiescèrent en silence et Livaï fut surpris d'avoir encore assez de forces pour se relever et soulever le corps encore inerte d'Eren.

Au moins, il n'était plus aussi froid.

Marco avait pris Mikasa dans ses bras et ils se dirigeaient en silence mais aussi vite que possible vers leur véhicule. Livaï était soulagé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cet étrange déphasage. C'était comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait complet. Sa nuque était raide et son pas mal assuré.

Il pouvait déjà le sentir.

La bête appelait la morsure d'Eren afin qu'enfin la Marque soit complète.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment trop tard pour faire machine arrière ?

Livaï baissa les yeux sur le visage déjà moins morbide de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras comme s'il était une chose aussi précieuse que fragile et son estomac se noua. C'était le même gamin impulsif qui non seulement s'était fourré dans ce merdier mais en plus l'avait abandonné cette nuit-là sans même prendre la peine de discuter du fait qu'ils étaient Mates…et ça, c'était avant de passé les cinq dernières années à l'esquiver comme la peste et lui cacher l'existence de leur fille…

Il grogna si bas qu'il fut sans doute le seul à s'entendre : « Hanji a raison, tu me dois de _sacrées putains d'explications_ Jaëger… »

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeet voila!

Vous qui vouliez qu'ils se revoient...c'est fait! (Pas tapé!)

Alors? Vous en dites quoi?

\- D'Armin? (J'avais siiiii hâte de donner vie à ce Armin! Je riais toute seule devant mon écran!)

\- De Marco? (Il n'a pas fini de vous étonner)

\- De la relation Hanji/Livaï?

\- Livaï/Mikasa?

\- Des prognostiques sur l'incroyable vie de notre très cher NID A EMMERDES? (#Eren un jour tu mourras vraiment si tu continues tes conneries!)

\- Des idées des raisons qui ont pu pousser notre cher tornade de feu à fuir son chéri comme la peste?

\- La scène apocalyptique de combat sera plus ou moins expliqué plus tard...(rire)

J'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews!

Je dois encore répondre à celles de la Scène 2 par contre...(ne pas prendre de retard...tâche ardue)

* * *

Réponses aux Commentaires:

 **Bantic**

 _J'ai aussi souris en écrivant ce passage !_

 _Mais en même temps, si Hanji ne s'était pas trahi, Mikasa l'aurait sans doute balancé ou au moins Livaï se serait compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche...sans parler du fait qu'il lui aurait sans doute jamais pardonné sa 'trahison' si elle avait essayé de se sauver en mentant pour couvrir ses arrières et qu'il avait fini ensuite par apprendre toute la vérité...tout est bien qui fini bien! (pour l'instant)_

 _Oh oui...il s'en prend plein la tronche!_

 _Et ce n'est même pas fini...je commence à croire que je lui en veux personnellement à ce pauvre Livaï..._

 _J'ai rigolé toute seule en lisant ton commentaire sur les enfants! Effectivement, il n'avait qu'à sortir couvert! Le pauvre fou!_

 _Je répondrais à vos commentaires sur l'épilogue lors de la publication du premier chapitre de MBB saison 2 qui devrait arriver au moins ce weekend! (si ce n'est avant)_

 _Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure-là aussi!_

 _Plein de love!_

 **Bibouchka**

 _Rhooo! C'est méchant pour les blondes! Tu vas vexer Annie!_

 _Livaî n'a pas fini de vous étonner avec ses pouvoirs (Eren, Mikasa et toute la clique non plus d'ailleurs! Je montrerais à quoi ressemble un être normal de Terra Matera pour que pour puissiez voir la différence un peu! *rire*)_

 _Désolée d'avoir réalisé tes pires craintes...(sueur froide) Mais puisque tout fini plutôt bien? Et puis pour me rattraper, du Livaï papa poule tu en auras à la pelle! Promis!_

 _Ouaah! Votre histoire m'a l'air assez intense!_

 _Merci pour les compliments de fin! Tant que je peux vous faire rêver moi, je me sens comme une gamine dans un magasin de bonbon!_

A très vite!

 **NarcisseYaourt**

 _Oui, je commence toujours très fort moi!_

 _Vous êtes toutes mes chatons. C'est la vie...merci d'accepter mon brin de folie! (Et mon incorrection par la même occasion!)_

 _J'espère pouvoir continuer à te vendre de la bonne came jusqu'à la fin! Je vais travailler dure pour que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi! (rire)_

 _Cette fic ne sera peut-être pas très très tendre avec lui mais...c'est parce que qui aime bien, châtie bien! Plus j'aime un personnage et plus il souffre...(Comme Hanji, mon Amour tue!) Mais rassures-toi, j'aime autant les faire rire que pleurer! Il devrait y avoir de beaux moments pour apaiser vos coeurs!_

 _MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVOIR REMARQUE MON ERREUR !_

 _Elle dure 9 mois! Du coup ça fait 5 ANS et non 4 qu'Eren a fuit! Mikasa continue d'avoir 4 ans et j'ai modifié le chapitre en question!_

 _Encore merci!_

 _Et au plaisir de te relire!_

 **Lerugamine**

 _Et voila! Le retour du fils prodigue! T'es servie! (Ne pas taper, auteure aussi fragile que peureuse)_

 _A bientôt?_

 **POUUF**

 _Ton pseudo, c'est le feu! Il est fun!_

 _Livaï, Mikasa et Eren vont être une jolie famille! Je vais beaucoup m'éclater à partir des prochains chapitres! J'espère que vous aussi!_

 _Pour Eren, je ne pense pas que ce chapitre te soulage...mais le prochain est déjà plus cool en ce sens! (Des réponses, enfin!)_

 _Tu ne seras pas deçue...Eren n'a rien de doux! (mdr) C'est une 'SALE TETE DE BOIS'! (rire) et son côté Omega ne justifiera en aucun cas qu'il devienne bizarrement doux ou autre! Tu verras...il aura de bonnes grosse C**** ! (OOOH YEAAAH!)_

 _Livaï est...non, je vais laisser pour la scène de beuverie dont j'ai eu l'idée aujourd'hui...(rire)_

 _Non, je ne suis pas en vacances...(larmes de sang) j'en peux plus du touuuuuut_

 _Elles viendront le 17 Fevrier les miennes...(soupire)_

A très vite!

 **Lyzee**

 _Merci pour le commentaire!_

 _Et les gentils compliments!_

 _Tu as du mal avec les hypothèses? Ben pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas avec cette histoire! Faut en profiter!_

 _Ouais, je sais, la fin de la scène 2 a fait frémir la sadique qui était en moi! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu! (Je crois que cette fin de chapitre n'est pas mal du tout...*rire*)_

 _Mikasa est adorable! C'est vrai! Mais tu es loin d'avoir tout vu d'elle! Tu risques d'encore plus aimé son développement!_

 _Presque toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Je ne vais pas plus vous laisser vous poser des questions sur les motivations de mon très cher couillu! (oui, Eren en a de grosses! mdr)_

 _Effectivement, ce Riren risque d'être explosif à souhait! Préparez-vous à de la tension! (rire) Sexuelle, sentimentale, de caractère! Ils seront pire que des gosses (je vais bien m'amuser)_

 _Merci encore!_

 _A très vite j'espère!_

* * *

 **A tous les chatons qui ont un compte, sachez que je ne vous oublie pas ! Mais comme je peux répondre en MP, je me permets de prendre juste un peu de retard! (Continuez de m'arroser de votre amour! Je ne pousserais que mieux et plus robuste!...oh wait. Cette expression était clairement prenable dans un sens tordu...tant pis! Je garde et j'assume #Perverse lvl69 qui s'assume, et vous plaigniez pas! Vous êtes fautives...)**

 **Plein de love et à très vite!**


	5. Scène 4

**Ce 4 ème chapitre...**

 **Est énorme. (21 pages)**

 **Je commence à me dire que j'écris beaucoup trop... Ca va finir par vous décourager si je continue comme ça! Faudrait-il que je coupe les chapitres en deux? Voir trois? Est-ce que ce sera plus digeste?**

 **Bref. En attendant. La confrontation tant attendue.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 4_**

 ** _'Eren Jaëger, The Omega'_**

La main en suspens au-dessus de la poignée, Livaï fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

Depuis la veille, des élancements lui raidissaient le cou et des douleurs thoraciques lui comprimaient le cœur. L'absence de son Mate à ses côtés, le fait que la Marque n'était pas encore complète…tout ça, c'était physiquement douloureux. Sa conscience était toute entière portée vers la présence qu'il pouvait presque _sentir_ derrière cette porte à travers chaque fibre de son corps. C'était plus que troublant. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir _incroyablement_ irrité. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi fébrile à l'idée de revoir Eren. Leur relation n'était basée sur rien d'autre qu'une seule et unique soirée qui, par le plus grand des hasards, avait abouti à la naissance de Mikasa.

Livaï avait passé presque toute la nuit à se demander comment leur vraie retrouvaille allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Une part de lui-même avait juste envie de lui balancer un bon coup de poing dans la face. Mais il était adulte et il savait que ça suffirait à peine à apaiser sa colère. Surtout qu'il y avait aussi cette petite voix qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation, voire de frémir, à l'idée que leur regard leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau. Elle attendait impatiemment de ressentir le frisson, l'urgence, l'évidence qui avait caractérisés leur première rencontre.

La petite voix était _en manque_ …

Et elle manquait surtout d'absolument tout discernement.

Il n'était pas difficile de la museler.

Livaï savait qu'il était capable de le faire, il suffisait de vraiment le vouloir.

Mikasa, debout à ses côtés trépignait sur place. C'était la première fois que Livaï la voyait aussi énergique. Elle ressemblait presque à tous les enfants de son âge qui paraissaient incapables de tenir en place et tous souffrir d'hyperactivité aigue. Elle lui jeta un regard brillant d'une excitation à peine contenue : « Ouvre ! » Ça ressemblait presque à un ordre. Il soupira, prit une grande inspiration et abaissa enfin cette fichue poignée.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour regretter de ne pas avoir toqué.

Eren était non seulement réveillé mais aussi à demi-nu. Livaï ne savait pas qui avait eu le temps et l'idée de lui apporter des vêtements de rechange mais il était déjà en train de les enfiler, sa robe d'hôpital nonchalamment jetée en travers de son lit froissé. Il ne les avait pas encore vu, parce qu'il faisait face à la fenêtre. Livaï suivit des yeux les courbes de son corps, ses muscles dorsaux déliés, la chute de ses reins…et son irritation grimpa d'au moins deux crans. Juste au moment où, enfin, presque toute douleur le quittait. Ne demeurait plus que la raideur, dans son cou. L'attente intenable des crocs qui étaient censés s'y planter d'ici peu…

Livaï s'était figé à l'entrée.

Mikasa le bouscula sans ménagement pour se glisser dans la chambre. Elle courait presque. Le bruit de ses pas attira l'attention d'Eren qui fit volteface tout en achevant d'enfiler son t-shirt beige à longue manche. Il avait arrondi les yeux de surprise et s'était accroupi d'un geste presque mécanique pour laisser la fillette lui bondir dessus. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de joie, sa peau halée avait l'air soyeuse et un large sourire lui étirait les lèvres alors qu'il enlaçait le corps tremblant de Mikasa. Il lui murmura quelques mots puis lui posa un long baiser sur le front, la main perdue dans sa chevelure noire.

Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas voir à l'œil nu l'affection débordante qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Impossible aussi pour Livaï de ne pas, encore une fois trouver qu'Eren tout simplement magnifique. Il était indéniable qu'il était aujourd'hui bien plus adulte qu'à l'époque. Bien qu'il puisse sans doute encore se faire passer pour un élève de Terminal s'il se munissait des bons accessoires. Il n'avait plus aucun air enfantin. Soudain sa voix cristalline retentit : « Tu m'as tellement manqué, petite tête ! » Mikasa semblait à court de mots, elle se contenta donc de le serrer un peu plus fort. Il se redressa et s'installa sur le lit. Mikasa fit en sorte de correctement positionner son corps pour se retrouver à cheval sur ses genoux et bien blottie contre son torse. Eren souriait encore, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir la sentir à nouveau contre lui. Mais il n'avait toujours pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil en la direction de Livaï, qui lui-même n'avait pas esquissé le moindre pas pour s'enfoncer dans la pièce.

Eviter de le regarder en face ne changeait rien au fait qu'Eren était bien plus que conscient de sa présence. Livaï le voyait à la tension qui bandait les muscles de ses épaules ou au côté mécanique de ses gestes.

Le fait qu'Eren se sente aussi troublé que lui par la force de leur lien le rassurait…

...Et à la fois, enflammait son désir de lui enfoncer son poing en pleine face.

Car s'ils partageaient tous les deux les mêmes sensations, pourquoi l'adolescent avait-il pris la fuite ?

Eren demanda : « Est-ce que t'as été sage, comme promis ? » Mikasa se détacha un peu pour mieux voir son visage. Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête. Eren fronça les sourcils, même s'il n'avait pas l'air embêté pour un sou : « Dis donc, t'as perdu ta langue ? Est-ce que ton père l'aurait mangé ? » Livaï sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. ' _Ton père_ ' qu'il disait… Mikasa nia et répondit : « Papa est cool. » Eren arrondit la bouche, comme s'il était étonné : « Ah oui ? » Il avança le nez et lui renifla le cou, lui arrachant un petit rire : « Tu ne sens plus du tout pareil…

\- Mikasa dort dans le lit de Papa ! » Eren fit la moue : « Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse au point de déclencher ton toc ?

\- _Je_ dors dans son lit ? » L'effort lui avait fait retroussé le nez, cette mimique qu'apparemment, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Livaï et elle, ils se partageaient. Un air renfrogné et incrédule à la fois. Eren demanda encore : « Est-ce que t'as mangé tout ce qu'on t'a servi, sans faire de chichi ? Comme une grande fille ?

\- Oui ! … » Elle parut un peu mal à l'aise et ajouta : « Sauf la compote d'abricot…Mikasa…- _elle se concentra_ -… _J_ e n'aime pas la compote d'abricot…

\- Oui je sais… » Livaï plissa les yeux, perçant Eren de son regard et pensa très fort : « _Non, sans blague gros malin ! Et moi ? J'étais censé le savoir comment puisque tu m'as caché son existence pendant quatre putains d'années ?!_ » Eren tressaillit, plus que conscient du regard courroucé qui le pesait sur la nuque. Mais il continua néanmoins de papoter comme si de rien n'était, à ce niveau, Livaï ne savait plus s'il était culotté, courageux ou vraiment très déterminé à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Alors il s'avança enfin dans la chambre, déplaça par la pensée la chaise qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et s'installa dans un coin, les yeux résolument braqués sur Eren.

Le rendre mal à l'aise, c'était peu cher payé.

Livaï croisa les bras et la jambe.

Puis il patienta.

Mikasa s'était mise en tête de raconter à son Moe absolument chaque détail de ces deux semaines passées sans lui. Et pas une seule fois, Eren n'avait détaché les yeux d'elle. Autant la présence silencieuse de Livaï, qui rongeait visiblement son frein, pouvait le dissuader de croiser son regard, autant il avait vraiment l'air sincèrement absorbé par chacun des mots qui quittaient les lèvres de la fillette. Eren faisait preuve d'une patience que Livaï ne lui aurait jamais imaginé.

Surtout pas vue la façon dont s'était déroulée leur première rencontre…

A cette pensée, son esprit se remémora une ou deux scènes de cette fameuse nuit, comme par automatisme. Et en dépit de sa colère et son impatience, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson que trop familier lui descendre dans les reins. Il changea légèrement de position et grogna de mécontentement. Le bruit attira enfin l'attention d'Eren qui n'y tint plus et leva les yeux dans sa direction.

Aussitôt, le temps se suspendit.

Le corps d'Eren s'était tendu vers lui comme s'il résistait à peine à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et Livaï ne prit conscience de s'être levé et lui-même avancé vers lui que lorsque l'expression peinée qu'affichait le visage de l'Omega, le rouge aux joues, le frappa. Eren serrait les dents et faisait visiblement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de trembler. Le feu allumé dans le cœur de lave qui bouillonnait dans ses yeux, au contraire de tous les signaux envoyés par son corps frémissant, mettait Livaï au défi de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de plus dans sa direction. Il lui promettait mille morts. Livaï ne sut plus quoi faire pendant quelques secondes puis il se contraignit à retourner à sa place et de ne plus en bouger.

L'appel de la Marque était une chose terrifiante.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé à l'instant, Eren avait dégluti et demandé à Mikasa de répéter sa dernière phrase. Il tremblait légèrement des mains. Il serra les poings mais aucune trace de son trouble ne transparut sur ses traits. Déboussolé, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de revoir l'instant où un éclat de haine pure avait traversé les prunelles d'Eren. Il se sentit mal sur le coup. Lui non plus ne s'était pas contrôlé, lui aussi était effrayé par la force et l'impérialité de ces émotions… ce n'était pas de _sa faute_ s'ils étaient Mates ! Pas de _sa volonté_ qu'ils se retrouvaient attiré l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants à charge opposée…

Livaï poussa un juron entre ses dents.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul et unique Mate qui voue une haine farouche aux Alphas ?!

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikasa s'était endormie contre le torse de son Moe, un air bien heureux plaqué sur le visage.

Livaï ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sereine.

Armin et Eren étaient en pleine discussion et lui, il s'était résigné à ne plus essayer d'entrer en contact direct avec son partenaire. Il estimait avoir déjà expérimenté toutes les formes possibles et inimaginables de rejet. Au point où il en était, il pouvait tout aussi bien considérer qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment trouvés. La raideur dans sa nuque et l'impatience de son instinct primaire commençait à lui donner la nausée…: « Où est-ce que tu comptes aller en sortant d'ici ? Tu as sans doute nettoyé Shinganshina et ses alentours de la présence ennemie pour un bon moment…tu pourrais rentrer chez toi. » Livaï attendait sa réponse, le corps si tendu qu'il semblait monté sur ressort. Il le voyait déjà s'enfuir à nouveau et se sentait prêt à lui bondir à la gorge.

Livaï lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il l'avait mordu, marqué même ! Eren n'allait pas oser lui tourner le dos et les laisser tous les deux dans cet état, si ? C'était aussi instable qu' _intenable._ Livaï avait déjà eu du mal de chien à supporter leur séparation la nuit dernière, est-ce que ce gamin était insensible à la douleur ?!

Avant qu'il n'ait à intervenir, Eren gratifia Armin d'un sourire figé : « Armin…je suis sûr que t'es au courant, vu que c'était _ton idée_ , mais je suis _Marqué_ maintenant ! Comment tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?! Hein ? » Il lui avait posé une main menaçante sur le haut du crâne et Livaï jura voir de la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses doigts. Armin trembla et cracha entre ses dents, comme s'il tentait de retenir ses propres mots : « _Tout ça c'est de ta faute, bâtard condescendant de mes deux !_ Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer le justicier… _»_ Livaï écarquilla les yeux. Eren explosa de rire. Ce son était divin. Comme un carillon de cristal. Il lui avait tordu l'estomac dans tous les sens. Livaï avait envie de se boucher les oreilles… Eren ôta la main de ses cheveux après les avoir ébouriffé et Armin lui jeta un regard noir : « Arrête de me rendre nerveux ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! » Eren se tenait le ventre : « Oh ! Si tu savais comme j'adore _Dark Armin_ …

\- Ne lui donne pas de nom ! Tu cherches à renforcer mon toc ou quoi ?

\- Avoue au moins qu'en vrai tu es bien content qu'il existe…tu peux m'insulter comme ça ! » Armin leva les yeux au ciel, se redressa et enfila son manteau avant de lancer à l'intention de Livaï : « Bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin… » Il l'avait dit à la fois sur le ton de la plaisanterie et avec tout le sérieux du monde. Livaï pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus qu'il lui souhaitait bien du courage, du fond du cœur.

C'était loin de le rassurer.

Heureusement, dès que le blondinet eut quitté la pièce, une infirmière, maigre et à l'air sévère, pénétra dans la pièce, leur empêchant d'être seuls pour la première fois. Sur le coup, Livaï ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à encaisser ou même distribuer des coups. Repousser le combat de quelques minutes lui paraissait être un choix judicieux… L'infirmière fronça les sourcils quand elle vit clairement que non seulement Eren portait des vêtements d'extérieur mais qu'en plus, il était debout et plus que prêt à vider les lieux. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lui tendit une plaquette sur laquelle était posé un document. Livaï eut à peine le temps de lire 'Décharge' avant qu'Eren ne s'en saisisse et signe. Il haussa un sourcil en lui rendant le document et s'écria : « Hélène, t'es bien au courant que ce serait complètement stupide de ma part d'attaquer mon propre hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui avait lancé un regard morne : « On ne sait jamais avec vous M. Jaëger… vous êtes complètement fou après tout…

\- …C'est mon père qui te demande de garder ce genre de paperasse… c'est histoire de retracer mon historique médical ?

\- Et si vous arrêtiez plutôt de vous comporter de telle manière à finir systématiquement dans cette chambre ? Il va bientôt falloir qu'on vous mette une plaque à votre nom sur la porte… » Eren avait ramassé le corps endormi de Mikasa et lui avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Puis avec nonchalance il avait répondu : « Je veux que la plaque soit dorée ! On m'a dit que ça faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux… » L'infirmière balança le regard vers le plafond, mais Livaï vit clairement qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

Alors comme ça, Eren était un habitué des chambres d'hôpitaux…

Mais dans quelle galère Livaï avait-il été embarqué ?

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de _si_ mal dans sa vie antérieure pour que le Karma lui en veuille à ce point ?

Il suivit Eren alors que celui-ci quittait les lieu d'une démarche assurée. Et l'Alpha comprit tout à coup qu'il n'allait peut-être jamais obtenir la réponse à cette question…

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren était monté à l'arrière du véhicule, avec Mikasa.

Et pendant tout le trajet, Livaï avait eu l'impression de sentir peser son regard sur sa nuque. Ils se garèrent, empruntèrent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent sur le palier sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée. Livaï n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer actuellement dans la tête d'Eren, mais lui trouvait toute cette situation tout simplement délirante. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Eren se rappelait de ce fameux matin où il avait quitté cet immeuble, comme un voleur, pour disparaître pendant près de cinq ans…que pouvait-il éprouver maintenant qu'il revenait sur _les lieux du crime_?

Ils pénétrèrent dans le loft, toujours en silence.

Livaï eut la satisfaction de voir Eren se raidir dans le hall. Et les premiers mots qu'il lui adressa directement furent : « …Okay…ça va être beaucoup plus dur que ce que je croyais… » Livaï lui jeta un regard intrigué pour remarquer qu'il avait encore la mâchoire crispée et qu'il tremblait légèrement. On aurait dit qu'il évitait de respirer par le nez. Eren souffla : « Je vais coucher Mikasa… » Livaï ne résista pas à la tentation et répondit d'un ton acerbe : « …Tu sais où est la chambre, je crois… » Eren glissa les yeux dans sa direction puis il pinça les lèvres et s'avança dans l'appartement. Livaï lui emboita le pas, allumant les lumières sur leur passage. Eren changea Mikasa qui n'émit qu'un petit gémissement en guise de protestation avant de s'effondrer dans les draps. Livaï expliqua : « Elle était très agitée hier soir…

\- J'imagine, oui… » Eren parut détailler la pièce : « …rien n'a changé ici… » Livaï croisa les bras : « J'aime ma routine… » Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable : « Je m'en doute bien… » Livaï sentit les muscles de ses bras se contracter. Par où commencer ? Que dire ? Un tourbillon d'émotions et de questions lui bourdonnaient sous le crâne. Et tout ce qui en ressortait, c'était sa colère et cet irrépressible besoin de sentir la piqûre des crocs d'Eren contre sa nuque…

Ce qui était totalement contradictoire.

Eren déclara soudain : « J'ai besoin d'une douche… » Puis comme pour illustrer ses dires, il renifla la manche de son t-shirt : « Je déteste l'odeur des hôpitaux… » Livaï répliqua : « Un comble pour _le fils chéri_ du gars qui possède quasiment tous les plus grands hôpitaux du pays… » Eren fronça les sourcils puis feignit l'innocence : « Oh. Alors tu veux dire que les éboueurs sont forcément des types qui adorent sniffer des poubelles pleines et que les Faucheurs sont tous abonnés à ' _Je tue des monstres pour vivre et l'assassinat est ma passion. Mag'_ ? » Tout à coup, Livaï se souvint de la teneur de leur discussion le soir de leur rencontre. En général, ses souvenirs, très sélectifs, se concentraient surtout sur l'instant où il s'était rendu compte qu'ils devaient être des Mates et leur inoubliable partie de jambes en l'air…

Eren avait été toujours eu la langue bien pendue.

Et ils n'avaient tous les deux fait aucun effort pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge…

Un fait que Livaï n'aurait _vraiment_ pas dû trouver aussi excitant. Pas alors qu'il restait tant de non-dits et de choses plus importantes desquelles ils devaient _impérativement_ discuter. Livaï indiqua : « La salle de bain c'est la porte d'en face, à l'autre bout du salon… » Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Eren l'arrêta : « Hey ! Minute, je n'ai pas encore d'affaires de rechange alors est-ce que tu pourrais… » Livaï se stoppa un instant puis lui lança par-dessus l'épaule : « Tu sais aussi où se trouvent mes vêtements, je crois… »

Il s'était assis dans le canapé et avait observé Eren alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle d'eau.

Son esprit essayait en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et d'organiser plus ou moins, toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête. Il sentait qu'il devait éviter d'aborder, directement, le sujet le plus épineux, leur lien de Mate, et se concentrer sur Mikasa… le hic, c'était qu'il avait un mal fou à voir comment parler de l'un, sans parler de l'autre. Et vice-versa. Quand Eren sortit de la douche et posa les yeux sur lui, Livaï sentit sa nuque se raidir de plus belle, comme pour lui rappeler qu'actuellement, il était sans doute plus urgent de faire cesser cette douleur… Eren parut lui aussi ressentir ce rappel. Il s'avança vers Livaï, comme un automate et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Pendant un instant, ils ne firent rien d'autre que de s'observer en chien de faïence.

Eren avait réussi à déterrer un t-shirt que Livaï n'avait pas vu depuis ses années de lycée et qui avait visiblement su comment réchapper à ses divers nettoyages de printemps, juste parce qu'il était noir. Le fait qu'il lui aille aussi bien montrait à quel point la musculature d'Eren pouvait être fine…Livaï laissa ses yeux glisser sur le jogging qu'il portait en dessous. Il était trop grand au niveau des hanches et Eren avait noué l'élastique à l'aide d'au moins deux nœuds. Soudain, il soupira : « Armin n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que ça allait arriver un jour…j'avoue que je ne m'imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… » Livaï rétorqua, amer : « Tu t'imaginais peut-être que ce serait plutôt Mikasa, à dix-huit ans, en pleine crise d'adolescence, qui allait se ramener la bouche en cœur pour faire ton sale boulot et m'annoncer que j'avais eu un gosse ? » Il était hors de lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déployé son aura d'Alpha pour exprimer toute son amertume.

Eren s'était crispé et avait encaissé. Du moins en apparence

Car lorsqu'il répondit, c'était avec un calme qui ne correspondait absolument pas au timbre plat et posé de sa voix : « Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait et ce que j'ai fait à Mikasa, n'était pas juste. Mais j'aurais beau m'incliner et t'embrasser les pieds pour demander pardon, ça ne nous réparera pas mon erreur. Je tiens n'empêche à préciser que j'avais mes raisons d'agir de cette façon. Aussi je te demande pardon, pour le temps perdu…même si ça ne le ramènera pas. Toi et moi, on le sait bien… » Son regard lançait des éclairs quand il ajouta: « Par contre, qu'on soit clair, ne t'avise plus jamais d'utiliser ton aura sur moi…où je saurais faire en sorte que Mikasa soit le seul enfant que t'ai jamais de toute ta vie… » Livaï sentit qu'il devait prendre la menace au sérieux. Quand deux Mates se marquaient, plusieurs phénomènes en découlaient.

Le premier ?

Aucun des deux ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants avec un ou une autre. Ils pouvaient se séparer, mais ils seraient alors condamnés à la stérilité.

Le second ?

Pendant les premiers mois du marquage, ils étaient incapables de vivre séparés l'un de l'autre sans en éprouver de la douleur physique.

Le Troisième,

Les Chaleurs de l'Omega ne pouvaient plus être vraiment apaisées que par son Alpha. Alpha qui de son côté expérimentait ce qu'on appelait le Rut. D'abord une fois par mois puis sur des périodes de plus en plus espacées. Et ce ; jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Quatrièmement,

Les Chorus des deux Mates entraient en résonnance. Leur énergie était décuplée et une sorte de 'conscience de l'autre' était créée.

C'était quatre lois que tous connaissaient sur Terra Matera. Une sorte de lien sacré et ancestral qui réunissait absolument toutes les conditions pour qu'ils puissent mettre au monde une famille prospère et puissante. Ils ne pouvaient se résister, ils ne pouvaient se séparer et ils étaient deux fois plus forts, afin de pouvoir protéger leur foyer contre tout éventuel envahisseur…

Pourtant, Livaï savait que la menace d'Eren n'avait rien d'aussi intime qu'une vague promesse de disette sexuel. Il parlait bel et bien de lui couper les bijoux de famille… Livaï répliqua : « Tu ne comptes même pas essayer de te justifier ? » Eren haussa les sourcils puis il cracha : « C'est bien une parole d'Alpha ça…je me suis déjà excusé pour le fait de ne t'avoir rien dit pour Mikasa et je pense chaque mot lorsque je les prononce. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché l'existence de ta fille pendant si longtemps._ Mais à part de ça de quoi est-ce que je suis censé me justifier au juste ? » Livaï tremblait de rage : « Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ? Tu découvres qu'on est Mate et tu te tires le lendemain comme un voleur ! Tu habitais forcément dans le coin et tu savais que je te cherchais mais tu es resté planqué dans ton trou ! Même après avoir appris que t'étais en cloque !…

\- Et quoi ? » Livaï en resta bouche bée. Eren lui adressa un sourire sans joie : « Même si j'étais resté, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Hein ?

\- On n'en sait rien ! Est-ce qu'au moins, tu n'aurais dû vouloir essayer de le découvrir ?!

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas la peine de revenir pour ça. Je savais parfaitement comme ça allait se passer. A l'époque j'avais 16 ans, j'empruntais de temps à autre le nom de ma défunte mère pour aller m'amuser. J'étais un fantôme, que dis-je, une ombre, dont personne ne connaissait vraiment l'existence. _Personne ne savait que j'étais un Omega_ , sauf quelques personnes de confiance…est-ce que j'allais mettre ma vie et celle de mon père en danger pour vivre une pseudo idylle avec un Alpha que j'avais rencontré par hasard à un gala tout pété ? » Livaï encaissa la réplique comme il le pouvait. Eren continua : « Même lorsque je me suis retrouvé en cloque, je ne pouvais pas tout à coup refaire surface et te balancer _''Salut, c'est moi ! Ton coup d'un soir qui n'a aucune existence matérielle pour les prochaines années à venir, je suis enceint comme tu le vois, ça te dirait qu'on le garde ?''_ » Il eut un rire amer : « Je suis peut-être téméraire mais pas tout à fait con ! T'aime ta routine ? Et la mienne alors ? Je n'avais aucune envie de m'imposer dans la vie d'un total inconnu…

\- On était Mate… » Une certaine tension avait crispé les épaules d'Eren. La voix de Livaï était bien plus glaciale qu'il ne s'y était lui-même attendu. Il avait employé le passé alors que paradoxalement, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches d'être de vrais Mates qu'en cet instant précis, avec Marque à l'appui.

Eren déclara : « Raison de plus de n'avoir aucune envie de te recroiser de sitôt. » Livaï était estomaqué, même si ça ne se voyait sûrement pas sur son visage : « Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- De nos jours, qui croit encore au conte de fée ? Quand on regarde vraiment ce qu'est la condition de Mate, tout ce à quoi ça nous réduit c'est de n'être que des géniteurs idéaux ! Ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'on va couler des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ! Juste qu'on a été programmé pour baiser. » Ce fut au tour de Livaï de se crisper. Eren esquissa un nouveau sourire sans joie : « Enfin, toi, l'Alpha, t'es conçu pour baiser. Et moi, simple Omega pour gentiment écarter les cuisses et pondre des gosses H24. » Un silence. Eren se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, il tremblait : « Je…je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais gars, fondamentalement…mais, tu prends toute cette histoire d'un point de vue typiquement Alpha…je sais que les 'Dominants' écrivent les lois…mais je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un Dominé de toute ma vie. Pour moi, être un Omega…ça ne définit pas qui je suis ou ce à quoi j'aspire…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté ? » Le silence cette fois-ci se fit plus lourd.

Eren avait baissé les yeux et tapoté du doigt sur sa cuisse : « Les Omégas sont quasiment conditionnés à porter des enfants. Notre instinct de protection est au moins dix fois plus élevé que celui de toute autre Catégorie. Une fois enceint, on fera absolument tout pour porter la grossesse à terme…bien sûr, quelques-uns luttent et finissent par demander de l'aide à certains médecins qui travaillent au noir… l'expérience est douloureuse, traumatisante…on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'en relever…

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as mis au monde la gamine par dépit… » Eren le vrilla du regard et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures : « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ecoute… » Il se passa à nouveau une main nerveuse et tremblante dans les cheveux : « … Mon père pensait aussi que j'étais trop jeune. Il aurait pu m'aider. J'ai eu le choix. J'ai réfléchi et… » Sa voix s'était faite toute petite : « Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais tuer _notre_ enfant ou oublier cette nuit…j'aime Mikasa… » Livaï sentit sur le coup une grande partie de son animosité s'évanouir dans la nature.

Il était en colère et le ciel savait combien il était blessé.

Mais Eren tentait d'être sincère et honnête. Qu'il soit prêt ou non à entendre ses explications.

Eren continua : « Je ne sais pas comment le dire… tout est trop compliqué. Ce n'est pas comme si je _n'éprouvais_ absolument rien…mais est-ce que c'est moi qui éprouve toutes ces choses ou est-ce une foutue prédisposition génétique ? Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on se retrouve non seulement coincé en tant que parents mais aussi l'un avec l'autre… Ça aurait sans doute été l'Enfer. J'ai ma vie, mes envies…cette décision aurait tout changé. Je suis différent. Différent de tous ces Omégas que tu vois se pavaner au bras de leur maître comme de bons chiens en laisse. Je ne suis ni une chose, ni une extension de mon Alpha. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'être marié, marqué, possédé pour trouver un sens à ma vie ! » Il prit un air embarrassé : « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment d'un type comme moi. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme les autres, je ne vais pas minauder et encore moins baisser les yeux puis rougir sur commande. Je _déteste_ qu'on me donne des ordres… » Plus Livaï était silencieux et plus Eren paraissait contrit : « Tu vois ? Est-ce qu'un Alpha pourrait vraiment accepter ce genre de compagnon ? »

Livaï n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.

C'était effectivement la première fois de sa vie qu'il croisait quelqu'un comme Eren. C'était un Oméga, mais il ne ressemblait à aucun d'eux. Et il avait même l'air de penser que les autres se complaisaient dans la servitude alors qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. C'était un rôle qu'on leur demandait de jouer. Et Eren, lui, il avait manifestement refusé d'être l'un de ces acteurs. Etait-ce parce que le Docteur Jaëger l'avait élevé loin des dictats de la noblesse ? Etait-ce quelque chose de plus fondamentale ?

Dans tous les cas, Eren venait de le lui confirmer. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne ressentait rien. Le désir, le besoin, l'urgence, le manque. C'était juste que contrairement à Livaï, si lui se laissait aller, il risquait de tout perdre. Il ne voulait pas être le jouet d'un Alpha. Ou de quiconque. Il ne voulait pas non plus que leur lien de Mate décide de son avenir ou même de ses sentiments… Eren pensait comme un Alpha. Sauf qu'il était né Oméga. Livaï avait envie de l'admirer. Eren devait faire preuve d'un courage hors norme pour s'affirmer dans un monde où tous lui disaient qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ni le besoin, ni la nature. Mais une part de Livaï déplorait grandement le fait qu'Eren se sente obligé de le repousser pour affirmer son indépendance. Et il se sentait toujours aussi en colère d'avoir dû souffrir dans le processus…

Eren souffla : « Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et j'ai bien conscience qu'un jour où l'autre, on aurait fini par se recroiser et qu'il aurait fallu à ce moment-là que j'assume mes choix…j'espérais juste qu'à ce moment-là…je serais prêt à faire face… » Il baissa la tête avec respect : « Je suis désolé de nous avoir mis dans une telle situation. Je ne sais même pas comment on va s'en sortir, ni ce que la vie nous réserve… » Il s'était doucement passé une main sur la nuque : « Mais ça fait un mal de chien ! » Livaï haussa les sourcils, les bras croisés sur le torse : « Oh…donc tu le sens…

\- Parce que toi aussi t'en souffres ?! T'as un visage complètement inexpressif ! Et moi qui me disait qu'avec Mikasa je pourrais m'habituer…t'es carrément le niveau supérieur toi ! » Livaï détourna les yeux. Eren se racla la gorge : « Je suppose que c'est le moment où je te mords et qu'on arrête tous les deux de souffrir pour rien… » Il y eut un long silence.

Tout était distordu.

Livaï n'avait pas besoin de croire au conte de fée pour savoir que leur histoire n'était définitivement pas celle qu'il était en droit d'espérer… ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient déjà un enfant ensemble. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de s'apprécier. A part cette incroyable compatibilité physique et la force impérieuse de leur lien, qu'est-ce qu'ils partageaient ? Ils étaient parents, Mates mais absolument pas des amants et encore moins amoureux l'un de l'autre… tout était vraiment sens dessus-dessous. Il se demanda si d'autres qu'eux s'étaient déjà posés cette problématique. Ou s'ils s'étaient contenté d'accepter l'évidence et s'était résigné, au détriment de l'avenir qu'ils s'étaient toujours imaginé à partir du moment où ils avaient rencontré leur Mate…

Eren et lui, ils n'étaient clairement pas de ce type.

Livaï était sûr qu'une fois la Marque en place, au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Et peut-être qu'alors, il serait capable de réfléchir à toute cette situation à tête reposée…l'esprit clair. Eren ajouta : « On n'est pas obligé de se forcer…même si on ne peut pas faire autrement que de vivre ensemble je…je ne te demande pas d'être fidèle ou quoi que ce soit de cet ordre là…et si tu n'es pas encore prêt à ce que Mikasa t'appelle Papa je pourrais lui parler pour qu'elle…

\- C'est bon. Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça, ce n'est qu'une gosse. Et je _suis_ son père. » Eren acquiesça gravement. Puis il répondit : « Okay… apprenons à nous connaître, faisons des concessions et je suis sûr qu'on pourrait réussir à ne pas trop se détester… » Après quoi son regard se fit fuyant : « Hum…pas que je pense qu'on ne puisse pas trouver une solution viable quand l'heure sera venue d'y penser plus sérieusement mais…pour les Chaleurs et le Rut… » Livaï marqua une pause. Le fait qu'Eren, vraie force de la nature se sente tout à coup embarrassé, ça avait de quoi titiller son côté sadique…Eren pataugeait clairement : « …est-ce que…hum…est-ce que t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie qui… » Livaï laissa volontairement un silence gêné s'installer. Après quoi il répondit : « Non. Personne. » Eren soupira, visiblement soulagé : « Ça fait un problème de moins ! Pour info, moins non plus je n'ai personne qui… » Il se tut.

Bizarrement, Livaï eut l'intime conviction qu'ils venaient tous les deux de penser à leur seule et unique nuit ensemble. A l'époque, ils n'étaient ni en Chaleur, ni en Rut… ce premier mois de cohabitation risquait d'être très complexe… Eren changea très vite de sujet : « Donc ! Vu comment on a douillé tous les deux pendant cette première nuit de séparation, je pense que ce serait mieux si…

\- Tu peux t'installer ici. J'ai un très grand bureau dont je ne me sers quasiment jamais. Je vais le déplacer dans ma chambre et tu pourras aménager la pièce comme tu veux. » Eren prit un air sérieux : « Merci…je t'aiderais à payer pour nos dépenses…

\- Mikasa est ma fille, je peux payer pour elle, si j'en ai envie.

\- … » Eren parut sur le point de dire quelque chose puis il se ravisa : « Je crois qu'il va me falloir un sacré bout de temps pour m'y faire à celle-là…Humm, j'ai trouvé. Excellent compromis, on coupe en deux…et pour l'appartement…

\- L'immeuble est à moi…

\- Je peux te payer un loyer…

\- Ouvres un compte épargne à la banque et poses-y tout ce que tu penses me devoir. Mikasa pourra toujours en profiter plus tard. » Eren esquissa un petit sourire : « Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble une discussion d'adulte ? J'étais presque certain qu'on finirait par s'égorger au bout de deux minutes…

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends. Que j'approuve tes choix ou autre. Mais au moins, t'as été honnête. Et j'ai conscience de ton point de vue…

\- Je pense qu'à ta place, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde et je me serais quand même collé une bonne droite en pleine mâchoire. Tu sais, histoire de marquer le coup…

\- Ne me tente pas. T'as des pulsions masochistes ou quoi ? » Une lueur amusée dansa dans la tâche d'or de ses prunelles vertes : « C'est un truc d'Omega, non ? Le masochisme. Je parie que toi, t'es un sacré sadique derrière tes airs de statue antique... » Livaï retint son rictus. Leur discussion avait été trop intense et sa colère n'était pas encore totalement retombée. Il se refusait d'éprouver l'espèce de soulagement, presque joyeux qui lui avait ôté un poids sur le cœur à partir du moment où Eren avait plus ou moins laissé entendre qu'il avait tout de même envie d'essayer au moins de le connaître.

Il y avait encore pas mal de questions qui restaient en suspens…

Mais Eren allait-il seulement y répondre en toute franchise ? Livaï tenta le tout pour le tout : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » Eren parut étonné : « Ouah ! Alors, t'as vraiment écouté tout ce que j'ai dit ? Et, ça ne te fait pas bizarre de te dire qu'un Oméga puisse avoir un travail ? Je veux dire en général, on leur apprend un art et on les exhibe dans les soirées mondaines. Ils passent leur vie à se prélasser…

\- Je t'ai trouvé plus qu'à moitié mort, sous un tas de cadavres carbonisés, en pleine zone désaffectée…je crois qu'on peut déjà laisser tomber pour l'image de l'Omega doux et docile qui joue de la harpe… » Eren rit de bon cœur et Livaï se fit violence pour ne pas à nouveau penser qu'il s'agissait de plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. Eren agita la main : « Okay ! D'accord ! Je me rends…. » Il sembla réfléchir un moment : « Hum…par contre, je n'ai vraiment pas de métier _officiel_ …à part peut-être que ça doit faire au moins quatre ans que mon père m'a complètement abandonné la gestion financière et tout le tralala de nos hôpitaux…

\- Sauf que je ne vois pas bien le rapport entre ton job de business man et la cascade de cadavres… » Eren grimaça : « Disons que je pense sincèrement à faire de l'appellation 'Trouble-fête' ou même 'Fouille-merde' un métier à part entière. J'ai déjà commencé à faire breveter l'idée…

\- C'est pour ça qu'absolument tous tes amis sont aussi bizarres...

\- Oh…oui. Eh bien…tu sais. On est richissime et on ne travaille pas comme toi dans un Bataillon alors il faut bien qu'on trouve de quoi occuper notre temps… » Livaï soupira : « Je pourrais te laisser continuer longtemps essayer de m'embrouiller mais je préfère encore que tu sois honnête. Histoire de savoir à quoi je dois m'en tenir à l'avenir. Mikasa a eu la peur de sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remette franchement un jour…Elle n'a pas de nom de famille, ne va pas à l'école…Je ne suis peut-être pas père depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce genre de vie n'est certainement celui dans lequel une gamine peut évoluer comme il le faut…

\- Elle va bien. Ne pas suivre le même parcours que tout le monde ne fait pas d'elle une calamité ou une bizarrerie. Quoique tu puisses penser de moi et des raisons pour lesquelles je suis devenu comme je le suis… Mikasa est différente. Et elle le sera toute sa vie. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle se retrouve vouloir nager comme les autres alors qu'elle, elle est un oiseau… Elle est bien entourée et heureuse. Elle adore tous ceux qui lui prodiguent des cours et elle n'a aucun retard scolaire. La situation dans laquelle nous étions récemment…est exceptionnelle…

\- Autant que tes visites à l'hôpital ?... » Eren le vrilla du regard : « Si c'est pour qu'on parte sur un procès de la façon dont j'ai élevé Mikasa, autant qu'on arrête tout de suite les frais. Je te mords et on passe à autre chose…

\- Je veux l'adopter. » Gros silence. Livaï s'expliqua : « Elle n'est pas obligée d'aller à l'école. Ou même d'entrer dans le système. Mais je veux qu'elle porte mon nom. Je pense que tu me dois au moins ça… » Eren papillonna, puis un large sourire lui étira les lèvres et il souffla : « Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Livaï se sentit tout drôle.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. L'entendre dire par Eren lui semblait intrusif…

Eren n'insista pas, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il leva les bras, vaincu : « Okay ! On va discuter de ça, pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'objection. Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » Livaï posa les yeux sur ses mains et un souvenir se rappela à lui : « Donc…tu as un Chorus de Feu… et la scène apocalyptique dans laquelle on t'a trouvé ? Tu peux me l'expliquer… » Eren sembla déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à détourner son attention du sujet… Il se racla la gorge : « …Est-ce que tu as entendu parler du BZ49 ? » Livaï acquiesça doucement : « Hanji m'a tout raconté… du moins tout ce qu'elle sait. » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Oh…je pense qu'elle sait à peu près tout ce qu'il y a savoir…au détail près que depuis la naissance de Mikasa, je me suis clairement mis en tête d'éliminer cette menace de nos vies…Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent un jour s'en prendre à elle. J'ai vécu caché toute ma vie…elle n'a pas à vivre la même chose… » Livaï n'était pas bien sûr du bienfondé de son projet. Surtout pour l'accomplir il prenait le risque de faire vivre à Mikasa exactement le même traumatisme que lui.

Carla Jaëger était morte pour le BZ49.

Eren comptait-il en faire une sorte de coutume familial ?

Livaï garda pour lui son observation et Eren continua de s'expliquer : « Mes amis ont voulu m'aider… je suppose que ça a fini par prendre des proportions un peu dingue…on a regardé trop de films d'espionnage… » Il avait lâché un rire nerveux et Livaï acquit l'entière certitude que même s'il ne lui mentait pas tout à fait, il lui dissimulait une part importante de l'histoire. Il demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas demandé la protection de la police ou du Bataillon Spécial ? Le Docteur Jaëger est une figure importante pour la noblesse… » Eren lui sourit : « Oh ? Et pour quelle raison est-ce qu'on aurait besoin d'être protégé au juste ? Le BZ49 n'existe pas. Si la rumeur commence à dire qu'un noble a inventé une solution pour que les Démons se cachent parmi nous sans que le Bataillon Ailé ne puisse les débusquer, t'imagines la panique ? Sans parler du coup que ça porterait à la crédibilité de l'Ordre…Non, on est tout seul sur ce coup-là. A vrai dire ? On soupçonne le Conseil d'être mandataire d'au moins cinquante pourcents des tentatives d'assassinat dont on a été victime… Mon père mort, ils pensent sans doute que le problème du BZ49 le suivra dans la tombe… »

Eren parlait de toute l'affaire avec nonchalance, un peu comme s'il n'était pas le premier concerné.

Livaï s'interrogea : « Et les autres cinquante pourcents ? » Eren compta sur ses doigts : « Il y a les Mafieux qui veulent le revendre au plus offrant, les angoissés qui craignent qu'un jour leur Chorus noircisse, les pauvres qui savent qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps avant la Transformation… ça se vendrait encore mieux que n'importe quelle drogue. Oh et il y a aussi le second type de mafieux, ceux qui veulent s'en servir pour dissimuler au Bataillon leurs mercenaires Dégénérés…mais bon, je suis sûr que vu ton travail tu es plus au fait que moi sur ce dernier point… » Effectivement, plusieurs Escouades avaient pour mission de trouver et démanteler les organisations qui aidaient les Dégénérés à se cacher en échange de leur service… le fait qu'Eren soit au courant d'une des missions les mieux dissimulées du Bataillon était plus que suspicieux. Eren avait planté son regard dans le sien et ajouté : « …Et puis il y a K.W. Le Royaume aimerait pouvoir utiliser le BZ pour dissimuler ses espions et ses soldats le temps qu'ils remplissent leur rôle dans les Etats Libres… » Livaï se figea.

Le fait qu'il ait fait partie d'un groupe de réfugiés politique issu du Royaume n'était un secret pour personne. Il présumait aussi qu'Eren savait pour l'assassinat de sa mère Kuchel Ackermann et le fait que Livaï ait été secouru par le Bataillon Ailé…

Il agita donc la main, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris le topo : « Du coup, plutôt que d'être à leur merci, tu as décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de les traquer…et Mikasa dans tout ça ? » Eren soupira : « Je n'avais aucune intention de l'abandonner. Je me disais que je pourrais profiter de tout ça pour vous présenter l'un à l'autre…elle posait des tas de questions à ton sujet et je sentais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à demander à te rencontrer… J'aurais d'abord fait les présentations et si le courant était passé entre vous et que tu l'avais acceptée…je te l'aurais confiée.

\- Pendant que toi, tu jouais les commandos au milieu de diverses bandes de mafieux et des kamikazes espions…T'es complètement cinglé.

\- Non. Je suis fort. J'ai voulu le faire parce que je sais que je le peux. » Livaï avait reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux. C'était exactement la même que celle qu'avait Mikasa à chaque fois qu'elle se vantait d'être douée. Il ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire.

Puis il se reprit et demanda à nouveau : « Et donc…la scène d'apocalypse… » Eren tendit le bras et d'un claquement de doigt il fit danser une flamme bleutée au creux de sa main. De l'autre il la recouvrit, effectua un cercle puis écarta peu à peu ses deux paumes alors qu'une énorme boule de feu enflait entre elles. A la fin il tenait dans une main la boule de feu la plus énorme et la plus intense que Livaï ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de toute sa carrière. Tout avait l'air si simple. Il savait que Mikasa n'avait aucune raison de mentir mais il était bien loin de se douter qu'elle pouvait être en de ça de la vérité. Pour avoir cette couleur, le feu qu'était capable de produire Eren comme si de rien n'était, devait faire au moins 2000°… Livaï avait l'impression qu'il asséchait tout l'air autour d'eux, il pouvait même sentir ses poils de bras commencer à roussir et sa peau sèche s'étirer peu à peu. Il avait les yeux plissés et s'apprêtait à demander à Eren de stopper sa petite démonstration quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et aspira la boule comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie.

Livaï en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Eren éclata de rire : « Rien que parce que j'ai pu te voir faire cette tête, ça vaut largement le coup que je souffre d'aigreurs d'estomac pendant les cinq prochains jours ! » Livaï grommela : « Crétin. » Si ça n'avait été cet horrible tiraillement dans la nuque, Livaï aurait pu trouver cette situation agréable. Eren s'était excusé de les avoir mis dans cette situation inextricable. Et effectivement, tout était de sa faute. Enfin, presque tout…puisque lui non plus n'était pas responsable du fait qu'ils soient Mates. Mais dans le fond, Livaï n'arrivait pas totalement à se considérer comme l'agneau qu'on sacrifie. Il n'avait certes jamais eu l'intention d'épouser quelqu'un, surtout pas alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son double Chorus pourrait avoir comme répercussion sur sa descendance et qu'il se croyait incapable de protéger qui que ce fût. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un perdant dans toute cette affaire.

Même alors que le fait de s'habituer à toute cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle dynamique, risquait de s'avérer infernal…

.

Apprendre à vivre ensemble.

Faire des concessions.

Et se connaitre davantage.

Pour l'instant, cette vague sensation, plutôt neutre et sympathique, lui convenait parfaitement. C'était beaucoup moins étouffant et effrayant que l'était le statut de Mate tel que le concevait leur société. C'était beaucoup moins envahissant aussi, donc ça lui laissait encore ce petit espace personnel où il pourrait toujours se réfugier… A partir du moment où il arrêterait d'être tirailler par cet horrible besoin de morsure…aucun doute qu'il serait lui aussi capable de tirer le meilleur de cette situation bancale. Le plus vexant étant sûrement qu'Eren ait été capable de faire la part des choses avant lui…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un silence plutôt gêné était tombé entre eux.

Livaï jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Eren. Celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe, l'air passablement perturbé. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui le tracassait quand Eren s'écria : « Bon ! On se la fait cette morsure ou pas ? » Un nouveau silence. Eren soupira : « Franchement, je ne vois pas un seul moyen de rendre ça moins gênant…t'as eu de la chance que je sois complètement inconscient… » Livaï grogna : « Fais ça vite… » Eren répliqua : « Rapide, pile ma cadence préférée. » Gros silence. Eren eut un rire nerveux : « Pardon. Habitude. Avec un de mes amis... on a cette espèce de concours débile où on s'amuse à se balancer ce genre de réplique un peu…ok. Je m'arrête. Tout de suite. » Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Livaï d'un pas décidé. Malgré lui, Livaï recula, il n'aimait pas la lueur qui dansait au fond des yeux d'Eren : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire gamin ? » Eren rétorqua : « Oh allez ! On a à peine cinq ans de différence !

\- Ça compte, la preuve t'agis encore comme un gosse !

\- Parce que toi pas ? Penche la tête que je croque…

\- Tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles !

\- Si tu préfères, je t'assomme. On sera tous les deux moins embarrassés…

\- Essaie un peu de me frapper… » Ils se défièrent du regard. Puis Eren sourit de toutes ses dents : « Je crois que je te contamine. C'était totalement une réplique de gamin… » Livaï retint un grondement. Nul doute que si Eren n'appréciait pas plus que ça son aura, il n'aimerait pas plus qu'il lui grogne dessus. Autant éviter un incident diplomatique dans ce genre de moment délicat. Livaï ferma les yeux un instant. Tout allait bien se passer, c'était un peu la procédure obligatoire…

Il pencha doucement la tête en avant et sentit les muscles de sa nuque se raidir encore une fois, frémissant d'anticipation.

Il entendit la respiration d'Eren s'accélérer : « Ouah… je crois que je pourrais grave m'y habituer en fait…dominer un Alpha… » Un grognement sourd quitta les lèvres de Livaï alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir sur le côté. Eren leva les bras comme pour l'apaiser. Puis sans rien ajouter, il posa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire, juste au niveau de l'undercut. Livaï crut sentir ses doigts effleurer plus que nécessaire le duvet qui s'y trouvait, mais ça avait été si rapide qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette caresse…

Eren se pencha doucement, avec précaution.

Livaï sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, des frissons lui remontèrent le long des bras et avant même qu'il ne sache s'il était vraiment prêt ou non, Eren mordit.

Des langues de feu se répandirent dans ses veines. Une onde de magie traversa l'appartement entier, sans faire de bruit. Juste une légère vibration qui n'était que le pâle reflet du tremblement de terre qui le secouait de part en part alors qu'Eren enfonçait plus profondément les crocs dans sa chair. Ça faisait plus que piquer un peu. Il sentit la langue de l'Omega léchouiller tendrement les quelques gouttes de sang qui menaçaient de lui glisser le long du cou. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Plus rien n'était confus et tremblant. Les couleurs, les odeurs, tout venait radicalement de changer. Son monde s'était tout à coup élargi alors que le feu dévorait chacune des cellules de son être…

Eren s'écarta d'un sursaut quand le vase qui était posé sur la table basse éclata dans un bruit sourd, en milliers de petits morceaux, vidant le sable noir qu'il contenait sur le sol.

Livaï reprenait son souffle, essayant de profiter du fait qu'Eren était absorbé par la contemplation béate de ce vase explosé pour chasser la chaleur qu'il lui picotait tout le visage. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant donc il n'en était pas sûr, mais Livaï venait probablement de rougir. S'il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt que la Marque, une fois partagée lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Terriblement tort. Il se sentait étrange, plus vraiment lui-même mais pas non plus différent. Il _sentit_ le moment où le regard d'Eren se reposa sur lui comme s'il envoyait des lasers avec les yeux. Et ce parfum, même subtile car proprement contenu par son propriétaire, qui était soudain venu lui chatouiller les narines, lui électrisa tout le corps…

S'ils avaient pensé être mal à l'aise avant, maintenant, c'était pire.

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « Ok…c'est carrément bizarre…est-ce que pour toi aussi les couleurs sont plus…

\- Allons dormir. La journée a été longue. » Livaï s'était redressé d'un coup, refusant de le regarder en face. Son masque d'impassibilité dûment plaqué sur le visage. Un peu pris au dépourvu, Eren cligna des yeux et répondit : « D'accord…bonne nuit ? » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « Tu prends le lit, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hosto… » Eren paniqua : « Quoi ? Non ! Le canapé m'ira très bien…

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les…

\- Comme si j'arriverais à dormir dans ton lit ! Crétin ! » Le regard de Livaï s'assombrit : « Tu viens de me traiter de…

\- Crétin ! Ouais, crétin d'Alpha à la noix ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point tu _sens_? » Quand il le disait avec cet air scandalisé, on aurait presque pu croire que Livaï puait. Si ça n'avait été la légère rougeur sur les joues d'Eren tandis qu'il le vrillait du regard, Livaï aurait sans doute été vexé par son intonation. Eren lui leva un doigt pas loin du visage : « Premier cour sur les Omégas ! On est _super sensible_ aux auras et autres odeurs de marquage de territoire ! Alors tu vas faire une première concession et _arrêté de balancé tes foutues phéromones dans tout cet appart ! »_ Livaï haussa un sourcil. Il oscillait entre amusement et surprise : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par balancer mes phéromones ? » Eren arrondit les yeux de surprise : « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas déguiser ton aura et contrôler tes… » Livaï avait l'air parfaitement imperméable. Eren poussa un geignement de dépit : « Oh ce n'est pas vrai…A force de vivre dans un monde d'Alphas, rien que pour les Alphas ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne ! Je suppose qu'on t'a surtout appris à écraser les autres…en même temps avec une _odeur_ pareille pas étonnant qu'ils aient été ravis de courber l'échine en souriant comme des couillons…

\- Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'apprécie pas des masses ta façon de parler de _mon odeur._ » Eren le poussa : « Allez ! Va dormir maintenant ! Que j'essaie au moins d'aérer pour me faire un espace sain !

\- Gamin… » Sa voix était grondante. Eren le chassa jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre, puis il lui referma la porte dessus et menaça : « Demain ! Première leçon de contrôle des phéromones ! Ou je jure que j'achète un pulvérisateur ! Et quand tu sentiras le neutralisateur d'odeur dans tout l'appart, là, t'auras de quoi être en pétard ! » Puis il marmonna comme pour lui-même : « Tu m'étonnes que personne ne l'approche ! Et il a complètement recouvert Mikasa… » Eren marmonnait en s'éloignant de la porte d'un pas lourd. Livaï encore un peu surpris fixait la porte close, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ?!

Eren avait le don de rendre les moments les plus solennels complètement anodins. D'ajouter du drame dans un acte quotidien. De faire naturellement ce que personne n'avait osé faire avant lui. Le bousculer ? Faire des commentaires plus ou désobligeant sur son _odeur_ puis le traiter comme un gamin mal appris ?! Livaï devrait déjà entre en train de lui faire ravaler une bonne partie de ses dents ! Il se passa machinalement la main sur la nuque. Elle palpitait encore. Ça faisait un mal de chien et pourtant, un doux vrombissement, presque brûlant lui traversa la paume. La marque s'était placée autour de son Chorus, quatre points, qui ressemblaient à tatouage à l'encre pourpre. Il l'avait aperçue sur la nuque d'Eren alors que celui-ci se penchait pour allonger Mikasa…

Livaï comptait bien apprendre le respect à cet effronté totalement percé du bocal…

... Mais pas ce soir…

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et se changea rapidement. Il récupéra tout ce qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche et le plaça sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger avec précaution. Mikasa vint presque aussitôt se blottir contre lui. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée avec cette onde magique et tout leur boucan. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée…

Livaï poussa un soupir, las. Et ferma les yeux.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Cette journée avait vraiment été longue.

Il avait obtenu quelques réponses à ses questions. Il s'en posait d'autres, mais c'était bien moins urgent. Les choses s'étaient mieux terminées que ce à quoi il s'attendait… Il sentait encore des palpitations de douleur à l'arrière de son crâne mais tous ses muscles étaient détendus. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Raison pour laquelle il comprit à peine quand dans un réflexe à demi conscient il se retrouva à répondre à l'appel qui faisait vibrer son portable sur sa table de chevet : « Hm…

\- Livaï ?

\- Hm…

\- C'est Hanji ! » Silence. Elle demanda : « Est-ce que tu dors ? » Une question si magique qu'elle était capable, emplie d'un paradoxe étrange, de totalement vous réveiller, devenant par là aussi inutile que crétine à poser… Livaï ouvrit les yeux et plissa les paupières quand son regard tomba sur l'écran illuminé de son portable. 3h57 du matin. Etonné, il colla à nouveau l'appareil contre son oreille : « Hanji ! Il est 3h57 du matin ! A moins qu'une foutue armée de Dégénérés ne soient actuellement en train d'organiser le barbecue de l'année dans ton putain de jardin, t'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée excuse ! » Elle marqua une pause : « Quoi ? Déjà 3h ?!

\- 3h58 !

\- Oh ! Je viens à peine de quitter mon labo, j'étais en pleine de synthétisation et je n'ai pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était…pardon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Ou si tôt, comme tu préfères.

\- Je vais t'écorcher vive. Comme on épluche une banane. Sans même prendre la peine de me salir les mains… » Mikasa remua à ses côtés et il baissa d'un ton : « C'est quoi le problème ?!

\- Je voulais juste…savoir si tu l'as frappé. » Silence à nouveau. Livaï prit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Aussi lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix excédée : « …Je ne l'ai pas frappé.

\- Oh non ! Tu l'as tué ?!

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! » Mikasa protesta avant de se retourner et se rendormir de plus bel. Livaï recommença à chuchoter : « Il dort dans le salon, en vie et je ne l'ai pas frappé ! Contente ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'étais sûre que t'allais le frapper ! Moi, je l'aurais frappé !

\- Je suis un adulte et lui aussi. On devait discuter donc on a discuté.

\- Vous avez tout régler sous la couette ? J'espère que cette fois-ci t'a pensé à te protég…

\- Je vais raccrocher. Et je maintiens ma promesse de t'écorcher vive…

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas en train de me cacher un truc grave, pas vrai ? » Elle avait l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter. Et bien que ça ait suffi à Livaï pour lui pardonner à 5% de l'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit, il ne résista pas à l'idée de la torturer : « Oh. Tu veux dire comme toi avec le fait que j'étais père depuis quatre ans ?

\- Livaï ! Je t'ai déjà…

\- Tout va bien. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher.

\- Attends ! Est-ce que tu crois que… » Livaï raccrocha et éteignit son portable dans la foulée. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'évertua à retrouver le sommeil.

Avant l'arrivée d'Eren et Mikasa dans sa vie, jamais cette binoclarde timbrée ne se serait permis de l'appeler à une heure pareille pour des broutilles…

Finalement, il n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir s'habituer à la présence quasi-permanente de ces trouble-fêtes. Eren avait raison de vouloir faire breveter son idée de métier, il était sacrément bon dans la discipline.

* * *

 **Pour l'instant, ce sont surtout des points de vues, des explications mais ça se traduira plus tard en actes et en émotions...(je parle bien entendu de la problématique Alpha/Omega et l'existence à présent de leur Marque! Ils sont officiellement Mates! Voyons les changements que ça apportera et la direction que prendra leur relation et leur vie à partir de ce point de départ pour le moins chaotique!**

 **Mes craintes pour ce chapitre?**

 **\- Ai-je réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions de chacun?**

 **\- Le point de vue d'Eren vous semble cohérent?**

 **\- La réaction de Livaï aussi?**

 **\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous spécialement? (A sa place vous auriez fait quoi?)**

 **\- Des prognostiques sur leurs prochaines aventures?**

 **\- Hanji va-t-elle finir en banane épluchée?**

 **Mes prochaines publications, comme convenu devraient concerner la Saison 2 de MBB...**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews! Venez nombreuses les chatons!**

 **Plein de love!**

* * *

 **Bibouchka**

 _Ahahaha!_

 _Oui! L'emmerdeur de première est là! Et il est...égale à lui-même!_

 _Le premier chapitre du point de vue d'Eren risque de vous rendre super contente! (rire) Mais pour l'instant on continue avec Livaï! Désolée, mais c'est lui qui en sait le moins! A ce stade, entrer dans la tête d'Eren vous spoilerait un max!_

 _J'ai adoré l'idée de le rendre bipolaire au moment même où elle m'est venue en tête! Lui qui est toujours un si bon garçon...Armin et Marco...oui enfin, ce n'est pas aussi simple! Mais je te laisse tout découvrir par la suite!_

 _Livaï papa poule, ça deviendra bientôt un euphémisme! (rire)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

 _A très très vite!_

 **Bantic**

 _Oooh! C'est vrai ça? Tu n'aimes pas Armin?_

 _C'est une boule de courage et de tendresse ce petit! Pourquoi ne pas l'aimer? (le choc de l'année)_

 _Eren est un électron libre. Un être hautement radioactif! Si tu aimes voir Livai être tourner en bourrique, bienvenu sur Sygma! Les choses vont s'équilibrer plus tard... Où Livaï ne serait pas Livaï! (rire)_

 _Cette scène était effectivement assez catastrophique...On verra Eren à l'action plus tard._

 _Ce type est un boucher._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de te rouler à ses pieds ou non, mais en tout cas, j'ai essayé de le rendre aussi cohérent que possible! J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue sur ce coup-là! J'approfondirais les choses par la suite! (Bien entendu)_

 _J'ai hâte ton avis mon Lama-phoque favoris! (Pas dur quand t'es la seule...)_

 _Plein de love!_

 _Ps: Je te plains! En ce moment je dévore The Intern de Lutte sur AO3...J'ai envie de rester assise dans le métro plutot que d'aller au boulot et j'utilise toutes mes pauses déjeuner pour lire à fond...en même temps j'en suis à 15/60...j'ai la marge! (rire) Surtout qu'en même temps j'ai les fics d'Emylou, Going-tot-Hell et Kizzbloo à dévorer...Je crois que je suis passée en mode totale associale! (Yeah!)_


	6. Scène 5

**Oyé Oyé!**

 **Chers chatons...**

 **Ici, dans ce chapitre pas très prévu mais pourtant totalement indispensable, on voit pour la première fois... LE POINT DE VUE D'EREN!**

 **Encore 2 ou 3 Chapitres retraceront sommairement les évènements passés de son point de vue.**

 **Autant vous prévenir tout de suite...**

 **Oubliez ses airs bravaches et sa prétendue décontraction, je pense que ce chapitre a une louuuuuurde portée psychologique. Il est violent. Dans tous les sens du terme. Plusieurs thèmes y sont abordés, le viol. La violence conjugale. La prostitution. Si vous êtes vraiment très sensible... j'ai presque envie de vous déconseiller de le lire. J'essayerais en gros d'en mettre des petits bouts ou des résumés par-ci par-là dans le reste de l'histoire...**

 **Mais il est essentiel si vous tenez VRAIMENT à comprendre ce qui peut passer pas la tête de notre Trouble-fête favoris.**

 **Je pense qu'après ce chapitre, il y a une grande chance que celles qui se voyaient le frapper, revoit leur jugement.**

 **Je compte raconter tous ce qui a déjà été vécu (absence, naissance de Mikasa, les attentats, son réveil à l'hopital, la morsure) à travers ses yeux. Je pense qu'à la fin de tout ceci, au moins, si vous ne l'aimez toujours pas, vous le comprendrez.**

 **Je devais initialement écrire la suite de MBB, mais vos commentaires m'ont motivés à trouver un moyen d'écrire ce chapitre avant d'aller plus loin...et puis, il ne voulait pas arrêter de me hanter alors...encore une fois, EXORCISME!**

 **Je vais arrêter mon monologue pourri!**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Ps: Je pense que je répondrais à tous vos messages une fois que vous serez fait un avis sur ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (tremble nerveusement)**

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 5**_

' _ **Dark Instinct'**_

Avez-vous déjà perdu le contrôle ?

Vraiment perdu le contrôle ?

Ce n'est pas passager. Ce n'est pas ce petit vertige, ce ridicule petit moment où vous avez cru voir les choses vous échapper. Ce n'est pas quand on trébuche, quand on a encore le choix de déraper pour tout rattraper. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une vulgaire erreur. Non. Perdre le contrôle, c'est comme un foutu accident de voiture. C'est quand il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

Quand on perd _vraiment_ le contrôle, on tombe.

Et c'est tout.

Quand on reprend conscience il est déjà bien trop tard.

On a la tête en vrac, la jambe cassée, deux trois côtes fêlées.

Et la seule question qui nous vient est la suivante…

Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

La musique vibrait en ondes dans tout son corps.

Il n'était plus seulement question de danse, Eren était complètement en transe.

Le corps qui s'animait contre le sien suivait lentement les ondulations musicales dans un rythme lancinant qui s'insinuait au creux de son ventre. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre et se figeaient sur la cadence essoufflée de leurs halètements. Il pouvait sentir le désir lui gonfler l'entrejambe, accélérer les battements erratiques de son cœur qui tambourinaient sur le tempo des basses. Les mains qui agrippaient ses hanches, possessives, fermes, le maintenaient résolument collé au corps musclé et souple qui enflammait chacun de ses sens.

Le parfum qui lui tournait la tête quand Livaï relevait ne serait-ce que légèrement la tête lui arrachait des gémissements presque plaintifs.

Il aurait dû être habitué à avoir chaud.

Mais cette chaleur-là, rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer.

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Comme leur rythme dénotait de plus en plus de celui qu'observaient tous les danseurs autour, ils furent lentement poussés par les vagues successives de corps en mouvements contre le mur de la salle. Livaï le plaqua contre la surface rigide qui se trouvait dans son dos et immédiatement ses bras puissants le soulevèrent du sol. Eren enroula les jambes autour de ses hanches. Leurs deux érections se touchèrent et en quelques mouvements de bassin, Eren se sentit sur le point de souiller ses sous-vêtements. Il avança la tête pour plonger le nez là où prenait naissance l'effluve envoûtante qui lui embrumait les idées. Il lui lécha la peau, frissonnant de plaisir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement cette odeur pouvait être respirée mais aussi goûtée. Là, dans les perles de sueurs qui étaient apparues à la base du cou de son partenaire.

Le grondement profond qu'il parvint à arracher à Livaï faillit l'envoyer droit au Nirvana.

Eren aimait lui faire plaisir, il voulait le rendre complètement fou, il s'offrirait tout entier à son bon vouloir si ça pouvait lui apporter la plus petite satisfaction. Il ondula des hanches comme pour encourager les soubresauts qui lui cognait le dos contre la paroi glaciale du mur.

L'Alpha lui pressa fermement la chair et le frottement de plus en plus violents de leurs entrejambes le firent gémir de plus bel.

Comme pour le réduire au silence, les lèvres de son compagnon s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci Livaï lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et en suçota le renflement avec avidité. Eren était en train d'être dévoré… et c'était incroyable bon. Ils auraient sans doute pu aller plus loin, là, dans cette salle bondée de monde, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce que leur dictait leur instinct.

Une tanière. La sécurité. L'intimité.

L'intensité du sentiment de possessivité qui enflait au plus profond d'eux était telle qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus supporter la moindre présence aux alentours. Eren avait envie, Eren avait _besoin,_ d'être emmené, loin d'ici. Dans un endroit où l'Alpha, _son Alpha_ ne lui appartiendrait qu'à lui. Un lieu où ils pourraient être l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, unis. Loin des regards indiscrets qui commençaient à dangereusement tirer sur la corde sensible du monstre de domination qui se tapissait, grondant, en Livaï.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire ouf, ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

Eren ignorait comment Livaï avait eu la force ou le sens de l'orientation nécessaires pour les guider sur le bord de la route mais c'était exactement là où ils tenaient. Eren toujours agrippé, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante et gémissante, à sa merci. Un petit groupe de fêtard avait fait appeler un taxi, il avait suffi que Livaï s'approche, son aura d'Alpha écrasante entièrement déployée autour d'eux comme un bouclier, telle une arme à feu pointée droit sur leurs tempes pour qu'ils reculent, frissonnant de peur, les yeux résolument baissés sur le sol.

Ils montèrent en voiture, Livaï gronda une adresse et presque immédiatement, le corps brûlant et frémissant de son partenaire contre le sien, sapa toute connexion logique. Ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent et se frottèrent l'un à l'autre pendant presque tout le trajet.

Eren ne saurait jamais la tête qu'avait dû faire le chauffeur pendant tout ce temps…

Mais il y avait fort à parier que la lourde aura qui les enveloppait lui ait interdit de ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil en arrière…

Eren ne saurait jamais non plus si Livaï avait payé la course ou comment.

Tout ce à quoi il avait été en mesure de penser à ce moment-là, ça avait été la douceur et la pression avide des lèvres de Livaï contre sa peau alors qu'ils se frottaient dans une cadence saccadée.

Il avait joui une première fois.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'ascenseur, dans le hall et enfin, alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait derrière eux, Eren se sentit entièrement à sa place. En sécurité. Tout autour de lui, la senteur captivante de l'Alpha était distillée en dose constante, comme un parfum d'intérieur entêtant. Il était dans les draps contre lesquels Eren remua lascivement, espérant vaguement s'en recouvrir tout le corps tandis que Livaï tentait de déboutonner sa chemise. Il était dans l'air. Il se trouvait dans une plus forte concentration, sur la peau du corps qui le surplombait, à genoux. L'un des doigts de Livaï effleura par inadvertance son téton et le gémissement surpris qui lui échappa, fit sauter le dernier cran de sécurité qui les retenait.

Lorsque Livaï lui arracha ses vêtements, le regard brûlant de désir, Eren y vit le feu vert qui lui donnait l'autorisation d'en faire de même.

L'Alpha le recouvrit bientôt de tout son poids et Eren eut l'impression qu' _il était né pour vivre cet instant_. Il était entièrement enveloppé par son parfum, chaque fibre de son être n'appelait qu'à une chose. _La Domination._ Il voulait être écrasé, écartelé, empli de fond en comble. Il pouvait déjà sentir la moiteur, presque ruisselante de son intimité qui maculait les draps. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement eu honte. Mais actuellement, alors que Livaï lui soulevait brusquement les jambes puis les écartait pour se positionner entre ses cuisses, Eren était plutôt _fier_. Il était _prêt_ à l'accueillir à le sentir profondément enfoncé en lui…

 _Son Alpha._

Eren poussa des gémissements plaintifs, presque suppliants, qui ne témoignaient que d'un tout petit pourcentage du désir qui le ravageait tout entier.

Et enfin Livaï s'enfonça, brutalement. Il l'emplit d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde. Le corps d'Eren s'arcbouta alors qu'un cri mêlant intimement douleur et un intense sursaut de plaisir pur lui caressait la gorge. Il eut un instant de passage à vide, le souffle coupé, puis la sensation frémissante de sa chair qui palpitait contre le membre dressé de son partenaire lui arrachèrent un frisson. Plus. Il lui fallait plus. Il s'entendit gémir, à demi-conscient des mots qui quittaient ses lèvres : « C'est… c'est si bon !... Ah ! T'es si…j'en…j'en veux plus… Livaï, bouge… » D'un mouvement des hanches il tenta d'illustrer ses propos…il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils entament le tango le plus endiablé de sa vie.

Chaque coup de butoir l'envoyait en orbite et les gémissements qui lui échappaient, emplissaient le silence d'une certaine obscénité. Toutes petites choses qui s'accumulaient pour qu'absolument chacun de leurs mouvements soit la source d'une indescriptible décharge de plaisir. Leurs odeurs mélangées, les percutions brusques de leurs bassins, les palpitations de l'antre pilonné d'Eren. Quand pour la première fois Livaï se dévida entre ses cuisses, Eren en ressentit un tel sentiment de plénitude qu'il se déversa presque instantanément entre leurs deux torses.

 _Cette sensation ne connaissait aucune équivalence._

L'Omega qui était en lui trépignait, englouti dans une volupté qui n'avait ni nom, ni comparaison. Il était satisfait, heureux, pleinement _comblé_ …Là, en sécurité, sous le poids de _son Alpha_ , il avait trouvé l'unique place qui comptait vraiment au monde. Enveloppé de son parfum, blotti contre son torse, flottant sur les bords de la jouissance…c'était là qu'était sa place. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance que les caresses que ses lèvres déposaient sur la nuque offerte de son partenaire…

Et pourtant, déjà avec la chaleur de leurs ébats, ce contentement divin, était en train de s'évaporer…

Comme un drogué en manque, Eren entreprit de raviver les ardeurs de Livaï. Il l'encouragea de sa voix sensuelle, le recouvrit de caresses et d'attention, les portant tous deux à plus de reprises qu'il ne pouvait en compter sur les berges du plaisir le plus complet…

Intoxiquant la pièce de son effluve ensorcelante…

…c'était la première que l'Omega qui sommeillait en Eren manifestait toute l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Le lendemain eut un arrière-goût de cuite.

Eren ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Et parfaitement inconnu. Il papillonna alors que son esprit encore boueux tentait, tant bien que mal, de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Jean, le gala…Livaï Ackermann. Son cœur partit au triple galop et il sentit tout le sang de son visage refluer.

Bordel de merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ?!

Il avait la tête posée sur une surface aussi ferme que souple. Et la lente respiration qu'il pouvait _sentir_ contre son visage, ne présageait rien de bon. Il redressa doucement la tête, priant tout en sachant que ça ne servait strictement à rien, que ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'était passé n'était arrivé que dans un rêve _incroyablement_ réaliste _et délirant_ à la fois… Le visage magnifiquement dessiné de Livaï lui apparut en gros plan. Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de sa position _et_ de tout ce qui s'était passé. En réalité, c'était des souvenirs si vifs qu'il aurait préféré que sa mémoire y mette au moins cinq filtres… il aurait préféré être complètement bourré.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et tout au fond de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de dire le mot à haute voix pour savoir très exactement ce qu'il venait de lui tomber dessus…

…il avait fait la rencontre de son Mate.

Une réalisation qui lui fit courir un frisson glacial le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il grinça des dents : « Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Il se redressa d'un coup et étouffa à grande peine le hurlement de douleur qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Que tous ceux qui pensaient que les Omégas étaient des sortes de machines complètement conçus pour le sexe…C'ETAIT FAUX ! Ses reins étaient en compotes ! Et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir marcher correctement. Et pourtant. Il allait devoir marcher et même courir, pour se sortir de cette situation…

…il avait rencontré son Mate et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour contrôler ses pulsions d'Omega.

Presque immédiatement, cette révélation conjura l'image d'un corps. Sans vie. Jeté au travers d'un autre cadavre alors qu'une large flaque de sang pourpre, presque noir maculait le sol. Un couteau pendant mollement de sa main ouverte…puis le bruit du métal contre le parquet alors qu'il chutait enfin...

Eren retint un haut le cœur.

Il ravala la bile amère qui venait de lui remonter dans la gorge. L'acidité lui avait presque brûler la trachée…

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa à nouveau. Encore plus fort, plus erratique.

« Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je ne suis pas comme elle… »

Mais le répéter ne suffisait pas à rendre cette affirmation vraie.

Dans les faits, Eren n'avait fait preuve d'aucune retenue. Pas la moindre résistance. Et tout comme _elle_ , il s'était donné entièrement, sans la moindre once de self-control. Il avait gémi comme une putain, avait encouragé l'homme qui le broyait sous ses assauts. Il avait _aimé être sa chose… : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu te crois meilleur que moi peut-être ? Mais c'est faux ! T'es un Omega toi aussi et un jour, tu seras aussi misérable ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, tu l'as dans le sang ! Moi aussi, j'étais comme toi…_ » La tête d'Eren lui tourna. L'odeur de Livaï lui donnait la nausée. Trop puissant, trop envahissant. Une part de lui-même voulait se rouler en boule et s'oublier dans ces draps…

« Je ne suis pas comme elle ! »

Il s'extirpa du lit, serra les dents et chancela jusqu'à la petite pile de vêtement où il avait cru reconnaître son pantalon…qui était en pièces. « Merde ! » Il leva les yeux, là, une armoire murale… Il s'avança, les jambes tremblantes et des larmes de rage lui roulèrent sur les joues alors qu'un glapissement pitoyable lui échappait. Son _instinct_ se révoltait contre sa _volonté_. Eren se figea devant l'armoire, le souffle court. « Bouge ! Bouge ! Bouge putain ! T'es _mon corps_ ! » Et cet homme là-bas, n'était rien d'autre qu'un illustre inconnu ! Eren s'enfonça les griffes dans le bras. La douleur prit le pas sur tout le reste. Il en profita pour ouvrir le placard et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il les enfila, fébrile et sans perdre une seconde, attrapa ses chaussures d'une main.

Il devait sortir de là.

Et vite.

Il arriva devant l'ascenseur avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

Et enfin, soustrait à la puissance des phéromones Alpha, il put respirer normalement. A plein poumon. Il s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur avant même que celui-ci ait terminé de d'ouvrir ses portes. Adossé contre la cabine, il enfila ses chaussures d'une main tremblante. Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance entre lui et cet appartement. Entre lui et Livaï Ackermann… : « _Je ne l'ai pas choisi…un Omega ne choisit pas… »_ Il revoyait clairement en pensée l'image de ses lèvres fines alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, la moitié du visage tuméfié… : « _Il aime me cogner. Alors forcément, je suppose que j'aime être frappée…Ce n'est pas aussi dégoutant que ça en a l'air…c'est ce qui l'excite… »_ Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble en titubant, Eren était à bout de souffle.

Les hauts immeubles du centre-ville n'arrangeaient en rien son vertige.

Un taxi s'avançait dans sa direction. Il se jeta pratiquement au travers de sa route pour le stopper. Une fois à l'abri tandis que le véhicule le conduisait lentement mais sûrement chez lui, Eren s'autorisa à sangloter.

Il n'était pas comme elle, lui, il avait eu le courage de s'enfuir.

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

Quand il était rentré chez lui cette fois-là, son père, Jean et quelques _soldats_ l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

En réalité ils paraissaient surtout se préparer à ratisser toute la ville à sa recherche. Eren, perdu dans ces vêtements trop grands, l'air hagard, se sentit misérable. Leurs visages inquiets et leurs regards inquisiteurs…il ne les supportait pas. Alors qu'ils pensaient au pire, lui, il se faisait sauter comme une pute par le premier Alpha puissant qui lui était tombé sous la griffe. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'il était invincible ? Jusque-là, aucun autre Alpha n'avait jamais été en mesure de le faire ne serait-ce que frémir. Leur aura, leur pouvoir, il leur était en tout point supérieur. Plutôt que comme _elle_ , il pensait qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère…

Grosse erreur.

Son imprudence l'avait jeté en pâture au loup…

…sans mauvais jeu de mots.

 _« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, tu l'as dans le sang ! Moi aussi, j'étais comme toi…_ »

Eren serra les dents et tenta d'empêcher cette voix pernicieuse de se superposer à l'image, encore trop vive de ce corps sans vie, abandonné sur le sol comme un déchet …Les bras de son père se refermèrent autour de lui : « Eren ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! » Son contact, son odeur, lui permirent aussitôt de reprendre pied. Grisha aussi, était un Alpha, il n'avait rien d'aussi effrayant que Livaï… son Mate. Parce qu'avec lui, avec tous les autres, Eren restait Eren. Quoiqu'il advienne…A cette pensée, son estomac se contracta. Grisha continua : « Nos sources nous ont confirmées qu'une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat allait avoir lieu ! On doit partir tout de suite… » Eren cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises : « Quoi ? » Il comprenait mieux les raisons de la présence de Keith dans leur appartement à cette heure-ci de la journée…

Son regard croisa celui de Jean qui confus, le détaillait.

Eren détourna les yeux, une violente piqûre de honte lui retourna les tripes. Jean savait. Jean se doutait… Grisha l'avait écarté et le tenait à bout de bras : « Tu as une drôle d'odeur…où sont passés tes vêtements ? » Eren fit le plus grand effort du monde, sur le coup, il était incapable de dire d'où lui venait cette force. Il sourit : « J'étais à une fête avec Jean après le gala et je crois que je me suis un peu trop amusé, rien d'alarmant… » Grisha fronça les sourcils et le vert de ses pupilles se fit un peu plus ombrageux. Mais avant qu'il ne poursuive son interrogatoire, Keith intervint : « Je suis soulagé qu'on ait pu retrouver le _Prince_ aussi vite, ça nous évitera de perdre un temps précieux qui aurait pu compromettre votre sécurité… » Jean paraissait contrit et il tremblait d'émotion : « Je suis désolé…c'était mon devoir de ne pas le quitter des yeux… » Eren fronça les sourcils, irrité de le voir prendre toute la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé : « Je suis responsable de mes actes ! Tu n'y pouvais rien ! »

En fait, il était heureux d'avoir perdu Jean de vue. Sa présence n'aurait sans doute rien changé à tout ce qui s'était passé. Livaï l'aurait probablement frappé et Eren, en pleine transe, aurait encouragé l'Alpha courroucé qui punissait l'imprudent qui avait osé se mettre entre sa propriété et lui…

 _Son Alpha._

Eren réprima un haut le cœur.

Keith soupira : « On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que nous quittions cet endroit…et vite. » Eren s'efforça de paraître ennuyé : « Et où on va cette fois-ci ?

\- Maria.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois…peut-être sept ou huit…tout dépends de la rapidité avec laquelle la _Garde_ pourra éliminer la menace… » Huit mois… Eren étouffa bien vite le glapissement désespéré de l'Omega qui voyait s'éloigner son Mate. Il serra les poings pour faire taire le manque, l'urgence et toutes ces aberrations qui menaçaient d'obscurcir son jugement.

Il devait mettre le plus de distance entre Livaï Ackermann et lui…

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoo

La distance ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il était certain qu'au moins, Eren n'avait plus à avoir peur de se retrouver, un jour, encore en pyjama au pied de l'immeuble de Livaï, la nuque offerte et le pantalon trempé, près à réaliser le moindre de ses désirs pourvu qu'il accepte d'à nouveau le tenir dans ses bras…

Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas, quand il se sentait un peu trop sur les nerfs, quand l'Omega refusait de le laisser trouver le sommeil, de se diriger vers la valise qu'il ne vidait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient en voyage, histoire d'avoir toujours un bagage de près en cas de départ précipité, et d'y récupérer les vêtements de l'Alpha. Il y fourrait alors le nez et se laissait envahir par son odeur. Alors seulement, il parvenait à se calmer. Une fois, il l'avait utilisé pour se soulager… sauf qu'il s'était senti si sale et pitoyable ensuite, qu'il s'était promis de ne plus _jamais_ recommencer…

Au bout d'un mois, il s'était plus ou moins habitué à se sentir mal. Et aussi à mal dormir…

Ce ne fut que lorsque les fringales s'étaient ajoutés à la liste de ses symptômes qu'il avait commencé à sérieusement douté de son état de santé… la peur au ventre, il avait attendu en vain de ressentir les premiers signes de ses Chaleurs… deux semaines après la date prévue, Eren comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sauf qu'il refusait d'y croire ou même d'y penser. Il était encore en train de combattre de toutes ses forces son instinct, il n'avait aucune envie, en plus, de se confronter à cette idée…

Son déni dura encore un mois et demi.

Ce fut la visite d'Armin, en déplacement au pays de Maria pour accompagner son grand-père en mission diplomatique, qui le mit face au fait accompli. Eren était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler son odeur et son aura, du coup, c'était tout autre chose qui avait permis au blondinet de découvrir son secret…ce qui l'avait trahi, c'était leur amitié.

Autant Eren demeurait sur ses gardes en présence de Grisha, autant celle d'Armin le mettait à l'aise. Il était si détendu qu'il en oublia de surveiller ses actions. Au moment où il était revenu s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami, des morceaux de poulet pané et un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat dans chaque main, avait sans doute marqué le détail de trop. Armin, nerveux s'était écrié : « Mais _putain de merde_ , Eren ! C'est dégueulasse ! » Eren, étonné, la bouche encore pleine, s'était alors effondré. Et lui avait absolument tout raconté. Estomaqué, Armin avait fini par dire : « _Ce foutu péteux n'est pas asexué ? »_ Eren lui avait jeté un regard noir : « Si mon dernier test de grossesse ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, alors non ! Loin de là ! Je dirais même que c'est un sacré sniper ! » Armin avait grimacé. Pris le temps de se recomposer et avait déclaré : « Tu dois le lui dire Eren…

\- Non. » Sa voix avait été catégorique. Mais Armin avait l'habitude : « Si ! Tu ne peux pas élever cet enfant tout seul !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un Omega ? » Armin avait frissonné sous l'intensité de son regard, puis il avait agité la tête avec énergie : « Pas du tout ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Il me prenait sûrement pour un Alpha… je joue toujours l'Alpha quand je vais m'amuser. Ils sont tellement habitués à voir les Omégas comme de pauvres choses fragiles qu'il n'a pas dû une seule seconde croire que…

\- Dans ce cas-là, Livaï Ackermann est actuellement en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver un Alpha, tout en sachant que remettre la main sur un tel Mate ne fera que lui apporter des ennuis ! La société n'accepte les relations homosexuelles que lorsqu'elles se passent entre Alpha et Omega…les autres sont des déviants. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait aussi bien que nous et pourtant, il te cherche Eren…il a déjà interrogé Jean à plusieurs reprises… » Un vent de panique lui étreignit le cœur : « Je…je ne peux pas le revoir Armin ! Je ne peux pas…pas… » Armin avait laissé planer un silence. Puis il avait demandé d'une petite voix : « Eren…tu penses encore à ce qui est arrivé à ta tante, n'est-ce pas. » Eren s'était figé.

Armin avait essayé de le raisonné : « Eren, il n'est pas comme cet Alpha… » Eren avait coupé court à la conversation : « J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? » C'était la première fois qu'Armin le voyait aussi peu sûr de lui, presque fragile. Et il n'avait eu aucune envie de continuer à insister. Eren était une force de la nature. Un petit tyran en herbe…cette histoire de Mate était en train de le ronger à petit feu. Armin ne supportait pas de le voir aussi troublé. Alors il avait pris la décision qu'aurait pris tout meilleur ami. Celle de le soutenir, quoiqu'il décide.

Et une décision, il avait dû en prendre une bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Le jour où il avait dû annoncer la nouvel à son père.

Grisha et lui étaient installés dans leur salon. Le regard de son père s'était perdu dans le vague. Son aura était si confuse, si embrouillée, qu'Eren osait à peine le regarder en face. Au fond de lui, il essayait de faire taire la petite voix qui lui hurlait qu'à partir de cet instant, tout le monde allait le voir tel qu'il était. Une salope Omega en chaleur qui était allée s'empaler sur la première bite venue pour finir enceinte jusqu'aux yeux…

Vous trouvez ça imagé ?

Vous devriez entendre tout ce qu'on raconte au sujet des Omégas, de leur soi-disant constant besoin d'être fourré, de leurs prouesses au lit. Ce qu'on dit de leur odeur, de leur attitude…

A côté de ça, Eren était encore très poli…

Mais avant, il se sentait en droit de regarder de haut tous ces idiots, qui parlaient sans le savoir. Ce gens qui en réalité n'avaient jamais croisé d'Omega de leur vie. Il était vrai que les Omégas de la Haute se complaisaient dans leur statut de poupée vivante. Ils jouaient les artistes, délicats et sensibles. Ils étaient exhibés comme des trophées. On leur apprenait à minauder et à sourire sur commande avant même qu'ils ne soient en âge de marcher. Ils savaient qu'en jouant la carte de la créature fragile et précieuse, on oublierait leur existence, on les assimilerait à des objets et enfin, qu'ils seraient protégés et pleinement heureux…

Eren avait mis toute son âme à se distinguer de cette image.

Il avait grandi dans l'ombre de l'Omega la plus extraordinaire du monde. Sa mère. Carla Jaëger qui jamais, de toute sa vie, n'avait plié l'échine devant quiconque. Pas même son père qui pourtant était son Mate…A la grande différence de Ophélia, sa petite sœur…Oméga elle aussi…

Et aujourd'hui ?

Eren était clairement engagé sur la dangereuse pente glissante qui le conduirait sans doute aussi bas qu'elle avait terminé, elle. Après avoir poignardé son Mate, qui la trompait et s'être ensuite suicidée…

Si ce n'était encore que l'infidélité le problème…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Grisha surprit lui posa la main sur l'épaule : « Eren ? » Son silence avait fini de briser l'amour-propre de son fils, déjà bien fragile : « Tu dois penser que je suis une vraie traînée ! » Grisha grinça des dents : « Eren ! » Son ton autoritaire le força à le regarder en face, malgré la honte évidente qui se lisait sur son visage larmoyant. Grisha soupira : « Jamais ! Je ne penserais jamais une chose pareille ! Tu le sais…

\- Je…je ne voulais pas…

\- Il t'a violé ? » L'aura de son père était tout à coup devenu si menaçante que même Eren fut obligé d'en ressentir une pointe de peur. Il se hâta de démentir : « Non ! » Il était possible, voir fréquent, que le premier rapport sexuel d'un Omega ne soit ni plus ni moins qu'un viol. Difficile de prouver que l'acte avait été non-consentant quand une quantité suffisante de phéromones Alpha était capable de transformer le plus récalcitrant des Omega en femme-fontaine… Eren s'expliqua : « Je pensais que je valais mieux que ça… peu importait leur Niveau, la force de leur aura, aucun Alpha n'avait jamais réussi à me faire trembler… j'ai cru que je contrôlais la situation et…

\- Tu en es à combien de mois de grossesse ? Si j'ai bien compris, c'était avant qu'on arrive ici, à Maria…trois mois ? » Eren baissa les yeux. Il s'habillait légèrement plus ample ses jours-ci. La bosse était minuscule mais le fait d'avoir à cacher la vérité le rendait extrêmement conscient du petit renflement de son ventre. Grisha déclara soudain : « Je peux t'aider à avorter. » L'horreur écarquilla les yeux d'Eren alors que dans un réflexe défensif purement instinctif il se reculait, les deux mains placées sur le ventre et grognait sans vergogne.

Grisha le regardait avec compassion, pas la moindre trace de jugement ou même d'agressivité : « Je vois ça souvent chez les patients Omégas. Même si l'enfant est issu d'un viol, ils refusent catégoriquement de l'enlever. Chez votre Catégorie l'instinct de protection envers les enfants est au moins dix fois plus forts que pour les autres. Même si cela risque de ruiner leur vie, ils ne _peuvent pas_ passer à l'acte… Tout commence par un certain déni de grossesse. Ils font comme s'ils avaient le temps de décider plus tard ce qu'ils feront de l'enfant… » Eren, la bouche pâteuse se souvint de lui, pendant le premier mois. Il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il avait le temps de prendre une décision…

Grisha continua : « Ensuite, au bout du second mois voire du troisième mois, les hormones ont fini de jouer leur rôle. Leur corps se sait enceint et il fera tout pour assurer le bien-être du fœtus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maturité…si la pression est trop forte, après l'accouchement, il arrive souvent que les mères se donnent la mort. Incapable de supporter qu'elle ait pu mettre au monde l'enfant de leur violeur… » On parlait souvent des Omégas qui vivaient en sécurité, adopté par une famille noble. On en avait une image classe et prestigieuse. Mais trop souvent, on oubliait de parler de ceux qui n'étaient jamais déclaré à la Santé Publique. De ceux qui vivaient, loin des grandes villes ou dans les ghettos… Ceux-là, n'avaient pas autant de chance.

Pour un Alpha, il suffisait de réussir à écraser la volonté d'un Omega grâce à son aura pour faire ce qu'on appelait la Réclamation. Puis de coucher avec lui et le mordre à la nuque pour passer à la deuxième étape. Celle qu'on appelait la Soumission. Ainsi, l'Omega en question se retrouvait incapable d'avoir des enfants avec un autre mâle. Chose pratique quand on faisait affaire dans la prostitution. Commerce le plus banalisé pour les Omégas des bas quartiers… Grisha et Carla avait pris l'habitude de venir en aide à ces gens. Ils leur prodiguaient des soins et des conseils, mais la plupart étaient déjà trop esclaves du plaisir pour vraiment vouloir s'en sortir…

Sa tante Ophélia avait elle aussi œuvrée longtemps pour les libérer de leurs conditions. Et améliorer la vie des plus pauvres.

Elle était brillante, lumineuse et douce.

Eren avait trois super héros dans sa vie. Son monde tournait autour d'eux. Il s'abreuvait de chacune de leur parole…Si bien que lorsqu'il passa le fameux test après avoir eu cinq ans et qu'il fut catégorisé Omega, il était incroyablement fier et heureux de penser qu'il serait comme sa mère. Ou comme sa tante Ophélia. Ils avaient fait le trajet jusqu'au pays de Maria, là où elle était allée vivre. Pour découvrir qu'elle avait trouvé son Mate. Tout comme Carla, Maria avait toujours grandi dans les bas-quartiers, entourée de _soldats_ bien qu'elle ait eu moins à son service que Carla, sa sœur aînée et donc digne Héritière du secret des Hemel. Elle connaissait les dangers qu'elle encourait et surtout elle avait connaissance de tous les anciens textes qui parlaient du lien des Mates et de la façon dont tout était censée se passer. Dans le respect, l'amour et la compréhension de l'autre…

Ça n'avait pas suffi à la sauver.

Son Mate était un Alpha violent et il avait un sérieux problème d'estime de lui. Il abusait de son pouvoir et l'humiliait à chaque occasion. Le lien était une chose si sacrée que même la Garde chargée de la protéger n'avait aucun moyen de lui venir en aide. S'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à lui, elle se jetait immédiatement en travers de leur chemin pour le protéger. Ce qui l'irritait encore plus. Quand Eren était arrivé ce jour-là, il avait immédiatement trouvé changé. Elle tentait de dissimuler ses blessures sous ses vêtements. Elle avait le regard éteint et fuyant. Mais elle avait fait l'effort de poser un masque sur son visage et prétextée être devenue maladroite, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte…

Carla avait des visites à rendre dans le coin, alors elle avait confié Eren à sa tante comme elle avait si souvent eu l'habitude de le faire.

Tout se passait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre du travail et les surprennent en pleine lecture d'une copie d'un des livres très anciens dont les Hemel étaient les gardiens. Il était illettré. Et n'avait jamais voulu apprendre, par fierté. Il pensait ainsi se démarquer de ces Alphas de la ville, qui ne savaient que se pavaner dans leurs beaux vêtements et pensaient tout savoir de la vie. Les voir lire, l'irritait. Alors il avait voulu jeter le livre au feu. Eren s'était naturellement interposé. Il l'avait frappé si fort qu'il avait failli s'évanouir. Et quand elle avait vu qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter, Ophélia s'était jeté sur Eren et l'avait protégé de son corps.

A chaque nouveau coup de pieds, Eren se surprenait à prier plus fort que sa tante se redresse et se défende.

Elle était forte. Bien plus que lui ! Ce n'était qu'un Alpha Niveau 3 !

Ophélia devait et pouvait les défendre !

Mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait encaissé les coups, sans bouger. Sans crier. Et Eren prisonnier de ses bras hurlait et pleurait, la suppliant de se défendre. Une fois qu'il l'eut assez frappée pour se sentir soulagé, une lueur d'un autre genre s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'homme. Il avait descendu sa braguette d'un geste, posé la main sur la tête de sa femme et l'avait maintenue dans cette position, accroupie au sol, en boule, vulnérable. Le corps placé de façon à protéger Eren qui se retrouvait coincé contre le mur, en larmes.

Et là, sans prendre en compte les supplications qu'elle lui lançait : « Non ! Pas devant le petit ! Je t'en supplie ! » Il la pénétra.

C'était bien entendu la première fois qu'Eren était confronté à ce genre de scène. La première fois qu'il prenait conscience de cette dimension, de l'existence même de ce type de relation… L'odeur de l'Alpha avait envahi ses narines de plus en plus forte et suffocante alors que son esprit, incapable d'assimiler ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se pétrifiait dans l'horreur.

Les cris de douleurs poussés par sa tante ne tardèrent pas à se muer en gémissements de plaisir alors que sa part Omega se chargeait de la modeler à la convenance de son Alpha.

Ce ne fut pas long à finir. Une fois son affaire faite, l'homme s'était redressé et rhabiller convenablement avant de déclarer : « Il pue l'Omega à dix mille kilomètres ! Autant qu'il sache ce qui l'attend ! » Eren tremblait comme une feuille et un élan de panique lui secouait les membres à l'idée que cet homme puisse s'en prendre à lui aussi. Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard et s'était éloigné, comme soudain exorcisé de tous ses mauvais démons. Il avait lancé : « Je vais au bar. » Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Eren, mortifié avait regardé sa tante et son esprit n'avait eu d'autre choix que de changer du tout au tout la vision qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle était forte. Mais elle ne les avait pas défendues.

Elle lui avait même laissé l'humilier comme jamais Eren ne l'aurait cru possible…

Elle avait paru sentir le regard qu'il faisait peser sur elle et elle l'avait fixé en retour. Le masque était tombé. Eren ne voyait plus que la femme épuisée et brisée…il y avait en elle une telle souffrance qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Il avait envie de la consoler, mais il était incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Elle avait plissé la bouche, comme pour pleurer mais à la place, c'était un venin empoisonné qui avait jailli de ses lèvres : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu te crois meilleur que moi peut-être ? Mais c'est faux ! T'es un Omega toi aussi et un jour, tu seras aussi misérable ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, tu l'as dans le sang ! Moi aussi, j'étais comme toi… Je ne l'ai pas choisi _…_ ça ne se passe pas comme dans ces fichus bouquins de merde qu'on nous a fait lire depuis qu'on est petite ! Oh bien sûr, Carla, elle, elle réussit absolument tout ! Même son Alpha est…Mais tu vois, ça aurait pu être elle à ma place ! » Elle hurlait presque, le regard brillant de folie : « Un Omega ne choisit pas _…_ Alorsoui, c'est vrai qu'il aime me cogner. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que j'aime être frappée, non ? …Ce n'est pas aussi dégoutant que ça en a l'air… et c'est ce qui l'excite… _»_ Eren la fixait trop choqué pour bouger le moindre muscle.

Elle n'avait même plus l'air de savoir qui elle était. Ou elle en était ou ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Et Eren lui, bien qu'il soit incapable de saisir tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, serait incapable d'oublier un seul de ces mots. Ophélia s'était redressée puis elle avait annoncé : « Ne dis rien à ta mère. Eren. Ne dis rien à ta mère, c'est compris ? On va bien, lui et moi…tout va bien… » Il avait hoché de la tête, trop déboussolé pour faire autre chose. Ophélia avait tout rangé, avait maquillée ses nouvelles blessures. Si bien que lorsque Carla était venue récupérer Eren, ce n'était que le visage livide de son fils qui lui avait la puce à l'oreille. Il avait fallu attendre l'heure du coucher pour qu'enfin Eren craque et raconte tout à ses parents.

Ils s'étaient tous rendus ensemble chez Ophélia le lendemain, pour régler le problème. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait assassiné son mari puis s'était donné la mort.

Eren savait ce qu'était un viol. Il ne savait que trop bien à quoi ça ressemblait. Cette bestialité morbide, la disparition de la volonté de l'Omega pour ne se plier qu'aux désirs de l'Alpha qui le contrôlait…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vécu avec Livaï.

Certes, ça avait été un peu brusque. Passionné. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Même dans ces conditions, Eren avait pu _sentir_ une certaine douceur, une fragilité…quelque chose de profond et d'humain, dans leur rapport. Mais tout était confus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne se voilait pas la face comme sa tante l'avait fait avant lui. Livaï au moins n'avait pas du tout été conscient du pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur Eren…

Cette nuit…

Il avait rencontré son Mate.

Beaucoup de choses rendaient toute cette situation inextricable. Comme le fait qu'il ne soit même pas censé exister d'Eren Aurions. Le fait qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer…ou cette voix, cette terrible voix, qui ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il finirait comme Ophélia…privé de toute liberté, d'identité…réduit à l'état d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon…Il était terrifié à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais… « Il ne m'a pas violé, Papa. » C'était en le disant pour la première fois à haute voix qu'il prenait conscience de la véracité complète de cette affirmation. « Il ne m'a pas violé, donc, je n'aurais pas envie de tuer cet enfant. Ni de me tuer moi…Je ne suis pas comme _elle_ … » Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son père comprenne à quoi il faisait référence.

Grisha lui caressa affectueusement les omoplates : « Bien sûr que non ! Tu es comme ta mère, Eren. Une force de la nature. Parfois, j'aimerais même que tu tiennes un peu plus de moi… » Eren pouffa de rire malgré lui : « Papa, t'es une calamité. Je crois que tu es réputé pour être le noble le plus bizarre des Etats Libres…

\- A ce point ?

\- Le fait que tu ignores ta propre renommée…prouve qu'elle n'est pas infondée. » Ils marquèrent une pause. Puis Eren demanda : « Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme Maman ? » Grisha acquiesça : « Bien entendu. Tu n'as besoin de Mate, d'époux ou de protection…mais nous serons toujours là pour toi. Si tu décides de le garder, nous te soutiendrons… » Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'Eren savait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire : « Je vais le garder. Je vais le garder et je l'élèverais seul. Avec votre aide. » Grisha laissa un silence. Le regard d'Eren lorsqu'il se reposa sur lui brillait à nouveau d'une lueur déterminée : « Je peux le faire ? …

\- Oui…

\- Je peux le faire !

\- Mais Eren, il faut que… que tu prennes conscience de quelque chose. Ce traumatisme… » Eren tressaillit. Grisha poursuivit néanmoins : « Ce traumatisme, tu ne pourras pas le garder toute ta vie. Cet enfant grandira. Et il voudra savoir qui est son père. Et comment les choses ont pu en arriver là…

\- Je…

\- Tu dois me promettre que lorsque le moment sera venu, tu essayeras.

\- J'essayerai ?...

\- Oui. Que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, que tu essaieras, pour toi et pour lui, de vous donner une chance…de vous connaître. J'ai fait l'erreur une fois avec Ophélia, je ne recommencerais pas. S'il abuse de son pouvoir avec toi… » Une brise menaçante fit tournoyer les rideaux de la pièce et dehors, un souffle violent fit vibrer les fenêtres : « Alpha Niveau 5 ou non, je me chargerais de le réduire en charpie… »

Eren avait peur.

Eren n'était pas si sûr de lui.

Mais au moins, il avait pris cette décision par et pour lui-même.

Il allait garder cet enfant. Et l'élever.

C'était peut-être injuste pour cet inconnu. Non, ça l'était sûrement. Mais leur cohabitation était impossible en l'état actuel des choses.

Eren était un Omega.

Mais tout comme Carla Jaëger, il ne considérait pas que ça puisse définir ni qui il était, ni ce à quoi il pouvait aspirer. Il allait être le meilleur Moe de la planète. Assumer son rôle d'Héritier du secret des Hemel. Mettre un terme à toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat. Et continuer l'Œuvre de sa mère…

…Harmonie.

Il ne perdrait jamais contre ses bas instincts.

Ils avaient beau partager le même sang, il n'était pas Ophélia.

Il était bien plus fort que ça.

La prochaine fois qu'il ferait face à Livaï Ackermann, ce serait en tant qu'homme. Prêt à faire face. Maître de lui-même et de son destin. Il serait prêt à payer le prix, assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Faire face aussi à leur lien de Mate…

Mais pour l'instant, il allait surtout se faire une bonne grillade de poulet et délicatement la recouvrir d'une sauce au chocolat.

Les conversations à finalité existentielle, ça creusait l'estomac.

* * *

 **Hum hum...**

 **Ca va? Pas trop de PLS?**

 **Il y a encore des vivants?**

 **Ne me quittez pas SVP, je vous JURE qu'ensuite les choses s'arrangent! Certes pas à pas de géant mais...je tenais VRAIMENT à traiter de ces aspects si je me lançais dans un Omegaverse...**

 **(tremble en attendant vos réactions)**

 **Oh! Et promis, la prochaine fois, je me relis et tout et tout... Et même que si Kizzbloo (Chuuuuuuuteuh! Je suis polygame! Même si t'es la seule que j'ai épousé pour l'instant, j'ai des fiancées à chaque coin de page! Tu vas me niquer mon buisness Chérie! Comment tu crois qu'on nourrit KizzEyan?!) continue de le vouloir, j'aurais bientôt une bêta! (Pour cette histoire déjà...MBB on verra hein! *rire nerveux*)**

 **Voila voila,**

 **Plein de love sur vous (pour compenser cette horreur de chapitre, vous en avez peut-être besoin)**


	7. Scène 6

**_Ohayoo Minaaa!_**

 ** _(comme le disent si bien PsychoMato ainsi qu'un bon tas de Japonais)_**

 **Après mes fameuses vacances sans Wifi, je reprends du service aussi reposée que possible! Avec par conséquent, entre le chapitre 2 de la saison 2 de MBB et ce chapitre près d'une trentaine de pages à mon actif...et qui c'est qui se tape les super pavés? Ce sont les chatoooons! (pardon)**

 **Ce chapitre est rempli de...cuteness! Il devrait vous aider à davantage comprendre et connaitre Eren et Mikasa!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à la fin du chapitre pour d'autres blabla!**

 **UNE SUPER DEDICACEEE A MA CHERIE KIZZBLOO POUR SES FANARTS SUUUUUPERBEEEEUH!**

 **Grace à toi my Love, j'ai pu personnaliser presque toutes mes viiiigneetttteuh!**

 **Tu es magique! (Allez donc contempler ses œuvres! C'est pour ce genre de moment que j'écris 'un peu' tous les jours!)**

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 6**_

' _ **My Tiny Little One'**_

Ankylosé, courbaturé, bouffi.

Déjà sept mois qu'il était enceint et le voyage de retour à Sina était loin d'avoir été une partie de plaisir. Moralité de l'histoire, Eren avait envie de cracher au visage de tous ceux qui présentaient la grossesse comme une bénédiction. Là encore, il y avait une terrible désinformation quant à la réalité des conditions d'Omega pendant cette période. Ok, il avait une peau nette et brillante, ses cheveux avaient poussés d'au moins dix bons centimètres et les quelques kilos qu'il avait pris lui allaient à merveille, puisqu' à cause de ses pouvoirs, il avait tendance d'ordinaire à brûler trop de calories. Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? « Elle me déteste ! » Armin, assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main, roula des yeux : « Bien sûr que non. Elle n'est même pas encore née ! Et je peux t'assurer que pour l'instant, le son de ta voix est la plus belle des mélodies à ses oreilles…

\- Armin, arrête de sonder l'esprit de mon bébé !

\- J'y peux rien ! C'est super relaxant… elle t'aime Eren !

\- T'as l'air d'un junkie. Arrête de faire ça, tu m'énerves… » Jean qui le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, comme depuis les vingt dernières minutes ( à l'instant même où il avait mis les pieds dans le salon privé d'Armin) n'avait toujours pas l'air de s'en remettre. On avait beau lui avoir dit qu'Eren était enceint à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois, il y avait un monde entre le savoir et le voir…Maintenant, il fallait y croire. Le toucher aurait pu aider mais, son instinct de survie lui criait qu'il ferait encore mieux de tenter sa chance en mettant la main sous la tondeuse à gazon plutôt que d'essayer de toucher le ventre rebondi qui lui faisait face…

Eren, imperméable à son air ahuri, ajouta tout en fixant Armin : « Si elle m'aime, alors c'est forcément une sadique ! Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me frapperait autant ? » Armin parut amusé, le nez toujours plongé dans son ouvrage : « Il suffit qu'elle ne soit qu'un quart comme son Moe pour être qualifiée d'enfant hyperactif…pardonne-lui de se sentir à l'étroit…

\- Moi ? Hyperactif ?! Au moins, je dors la nuit ! » Jean desserra finalement les lèvres pour la première fois : « Visiblement pas assez ! T'aurais mieux fait d'être un peu moins actif ce soir-là si tu ne voulais vraiment pas te retrouver dans cette situation… » Eren lui lança un regard noir : « A défaut de lui faire payer à elle mes souffrances, je peux toujours te faire ravaler toutes tes dents, Jean… » Armin crut bon de prévenir, avec un train de retard et décontraction : « Attention, Jean. En ce moment, Eren s'énerve pour un rien. Il pourrait te mettre le feu…50% par accident et le reste juste pour la satisfaction de savoir que quelqu'un souffre plus que lui…

\- A t'entendre on dirait que je râle tout le temps ! » Armin roula encore une fois des yeux. Jean fronça les sourcils : « Ma mère dit que si tu voulais vraiment passer une grossesse plus sympa, il suffisait que tu préviennes enfin _l'homme mystère._ A ce qu'il parait, la présence du père apaise les petits quand…

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça ! » Un coussin s'enflamma. Jean se décala à temps pour éviter d'être touché. Armin, toujours avec calme et sans se départir du livre qu'il tenait d'une main, utilisa l'autre pour saisir le petit extincteur qu'il avait posé à sa gauche. Il éteignit le feu sans regarder. Jean s'écria : « Mais t'es malade ?!

\- Je ne me contrôle pas…pardon ?

\- Ais au moins l'air de sincèrement le regretter !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Jean. Il n'est désolé qu'à 50%. L'autre partie, hormonale et diabolique veut tous nous voir rôtir en Enfer…d'ailleurs, je compte refaire à neuf mon salon privé d'ici la fin de cette grossesse, des idées pour les couleurs ? » Jean se renfrogna : « Quand je pense que ce n'est même pas toi qui a à supporter les regards insistants et l'aura flippante de son _Altesse_ Ackermann à chaque fois que tu le croises ! » Eren s'était raidi puis tortillé sur place comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable : « Elle est en train d'appuyer sur ma vessie…

\- Tu comptes encore longtemps faire comme si le problème n'existait pas ? » Eren se leva d'un bond et tout en se dirigeant vers les toilettes il répondit, d'un ton sans appel : « Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt ! » Jean marmonna entre ses dents, quand il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu : « Autant dire jamais… »

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren avait beau s'en être plaint chaque jour, il était loin d'être pressé de voir le terme de cette grossesse.

Ou plutôt, si. Rectification.

Il voulait que cette grossesse arrive à terme mais en sautant l'étape de l'accouchement…

Le jour où il perdit les eaux, il se trouvait fort heureusement avec son père, à l'hôpital. Ils discutaient dans l'une de ses serres alors que Grisha cueillait les herbes qui lui permettraient de préparer une dose de médicament pour l'un de ses clients VIP. La panique qu'avait alors ressentie Eren surpassait de loin tous les épisodes traumatiques de son existence…quant à la douleur ! La douleur ! C'était mille fois pire que d'être poignardé à plusieurs reprises. C'était comme être torturé, sur la chaise électrique, mais sans pouvoir en mourir. C'était flirter avec l'inconscience à chaque seconde et être ramené à la réalité par un coup de tisonnier brûlant en plein dans les reins. C'était avoir les entrailles en feu…

Il avait eu besoin de Livaï. Là, tout de suite à ses côtés. Pour le rassurer, pour l'envelopper de ses phéromones et lui faire croire, même si c'était faux, que tout allait bien se passer…Il en avait eu besoin…

…Comme jamais auparavant.

Son absence lui avait déchiré le cœur. Et il avait fallu qu'on lui administre une certaine dose de calmant pour éviter que sa part Omega ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque, en pleine crise de panique. Mais ils ne pouvaient le soulager complètement, parce qu'il fallait encore qu'il pousse, qu'il soit assez conscient pour aller jusqu'au bout… Heureusement Grisha avait pu tenter de prendre le relai et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient fini, après au moins une heure et quarante-cinq minutes de pure souffrance par accueillir la petite Mikasa, 2kg8 et à peine 42 cm. Une minuscule crevette qui hurlait à plein poumons, un duvet noir et dru sur le sommet du crâne, la peau fripée et couverte de saletés en tout genre…

Les médecins l'avaient sommairement nettoyée, avait testé ses réflexes puis l'avait posée dans les bras tremblants de son Moe. Eren avait beau être épuisé et être certain qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq secondes après la dernière contraction pour tomber dans les pommes, à l'instant même où il avait entendu ce cri, son être entier s'était réorganisé. Et plus rien d'autre que cette petite chose, geignarde et fébrile, n'avait plus compté. Son regard s'était embrasé d'une énergie nouvelle et c'était avec une attention accrue qu'il avait surveillé chacun de leurs faits et gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui pose sa fille entre les bras.

Sa fille.

L'émotion lui avait arraché quelques larmes. Et il n'avait pu que se féliciter d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'existait plus une seule alternative dans son esprit où cet instant n'aurait pas été le plus beau et le plus magique de sa vie. En réalité, à ce moment-là Mikasa ne ressemblait probablement à rien de spécial, en toute honnêteté, elle avait sans doute eu le visage aussi plissé et bouffi que tous les nouveaux nés, mais à ses yeux, il n'existait déjà pas de fille plus parfaite au monde.

Eren n'arrivait même plus à savoir si oui ou non son Omega déplorait l'absence de Livaï. Par contre, il était certain d'une chose.

Mikasa avait déjà très faim.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren comprit par la suite ce que voulait dire l'expression 'tomber de fatigue'.

Dès qu'il trouvait le moindre petit moment à lui, il ne s'endormait pas, il s'écroulait, littéralement. Toute surface légèrement plane suffisait à faire son bonheur. Il avait beau recevoir de l'aide, de la part d'Armin (chez qui il passait le plus clair de son temps), de son père (qui était clairement du type Papy gâteau), de Jean (qui était littéralement tombé sous le charme de la petite) et d'un tas d'autres intervenants, comme Keith Shadis, le chef de la Garde secrète des Hemel, quelques soldats… Il n'empêchait que la seule et unique existence qu'acceptait vraiment de reconnaitre Mikasa, était la sienne.

Elle mangeait moins quand il n'était pas celui qui la nourrissait. Pendant ses douze premiers mois, elle n'avait pas fait une seule de ses nuits sans se réveiller en plein milieu pour réclamer de la nourriture ou de l'attention. Sans oublier le fait que fondamentalement, Eren devait continuer son entraînement à l'épée (pour apprendre la technique qui se passait de génération en génération chez les Hemel), son entraînement magique, les cours particuliers et commencer la gestion des hôpitaux détenus par sa famille…

Il allait aussi très bientôt devoir jouer le rôle d'un Omega aussi normal que possible.

Il s'agissait d'une des conditions qu'il avait dû accepter pour qu'on le laisse se mettre en danger. Faire partie de la haute société comme il l'aurait dû depuis des années.

En réalité, la naissance de Mikasa lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était grand temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'enfin se débarrasser de leurs ennemis les plus envahissants. Eren savait que pour que sa fille grandisse dans de bonnes conditions, toute l'affaire de BZ49 devait cesser. Surtout qu'en réalité, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper de ça.

Le projet Harmonie, qui était si cher aux yeux de sa défunte mère, avait été mis en pause depuis déjà trop longtemps. Pour la sécurité de Mikasa, son avenir et la réalisation du rêve des Hemel, il fallait qu'Eren prenne ses responsabilités d'Héritier et qu'on lui permette d'arrêter de se cacher et de fuir. Cependant, il avait bien l'intention de combattre à sa manière quoiqu'en pense sa Garde ou son père.

En concentrant l'attention de l'ennemi sur l'existence d'un point faible dans la défense de Grisha Jaëger, à savoir son fils Omega (par définition fragile), Eren avait l'assurance de réussir à tous les attirer à lui comme des abeilles autour du miel. Au final ce serait eux qui seraient pris au piège. Cette stratégie avait été loin de faire l'unanimité mais il était extrêmement difficile de refuser quoique ce soit à Eren. Et ce encore moins depuis que sa 'maternité' lui avait redonné absolument toute la confiance en lui qu'il semblait avoir perdu, à un moment ou un autre, après avoir rencontré son Mate. Il s'était souvenu de qui il était et de ses aspirations. Il s'était rappelé qu'il n'y avait sans doute qu'un seul et unique Alpha au monde duquel il devait se méfier, car il était le seul contre qui il risquait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre.

Et c'était Livaï Ackermann.

Un homme à qui, une fois le plan accepté et sa routine infernale mise en place, Eren n'avait pas accordé une seule seconde de ses pensées. Du moins, il s'était évertué à ne pas y penser de toutes ses forces.

Sauf cette fois-là.

Mikasa avait fêté ses un an depuis quelques semaines à peine.

Eren était au téléphone avec Jean et se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, dans la chambre de la petite. Il l'avait installée sur son tapis de jeu et l'avait entourée de ses jouets, pour essayer de la tenir occupée le temps qu'il règle les derniers détails de la prochaines interventions de la Garde dans un quartier louche, non loin de Trost… : « Je me fous pas mal du nombre de d'A.1 qu'on va devoir rameuter ! Il est hors de question qu'on attire sur nous le regard de l'Ordre, pas alors qu'on n'est pas encore prêt à en payer le prix…il faut que ce carnage ait l'air le plus _'naturel'_ possible… » Mikasa ne cessait de faire rouler vers lui des jouets pour attirer son attention. Elle plissait le nez et fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de concentration et son Halo déplaçait petit à petit les objets pour accomplir ses quatre volontés…

Elle était trop douée pour son propre bien.

Si elle n'essayait même pas de parler, c'était parce qu'il lui suffisait de leur injecter une image ou une sensation dans la tête en les touchant. Si elle ne se fatiguait pas ou peu à se déplacer, c'était parce qu'il lui suffisait de tout faire flotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sans saisir sans effort…Eren faisait partie des rares personnes (s'il n'était pas le seul) à refuser de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait si elle ne faisait pas le moindre petit effort pour l'obtenir. Raison pour laquelle il prit le partie de l'ignorer : « Ne t'en fais pas Jean, puisque je te dis que Simon sera tout à fait capable d'échapper aux Faucheurs !...Non, l'Escouade de Livaï se trouve actuellement mobilisée pour une intervention importante à Plessis…Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien d'un admirateur secret ! Si je suis obligé de savoir exactement où il est et ce qu'il fait, c'est juste parce qu'il n'est pas juste un Faucheur mais LE Faucheur…Ce type est _monstrueusement bon_ lorsqu'il s'agit de faire son boulot ! Alors comment tu veux qu'on engage la moindre action si on doit à chaque fois prendre le risque de le voir débarquer et tout foutre en l'air quand il est dans les parages ? Je préfère encore quand il n'est pas dans le coin pour...Quoi ? Erwin Smith ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Smith est… » Eren s'était stoppé net.

Là, sous ses yeux, irritée de ne pas réussir à acquérir toute son attention, Mikasa s'était redressée sur ses jambes potelées.

Elle avait un air déterminée assez comique compte tenu de la situation. Son body vert pomme, estampillé 'La petite chérie de Papy' et sa couche qui partait légèrement de travers, elle n'était clairement pas en condition pour essayer de paraitre intimidante. Elle babilla, le vrillant presque du regard. Eren tremblait d'excitation, les yeux braqués sur elle. Jean continuait son monologue à l'autre bout du fil : « … _Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Erwin Smith ! Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, il n'est pas qu'un des nombreux chiens de l'Ordre ! Il est très intelligent et je suis sûr qu'il se doute déjà de l'existence d'un tiers partie qui jouerait les tampons entre K.W et le Conseil…si tu continues, à être aussi désinvolte, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il découvre l'existence de la Garde et du projet Harmonie…_

 _-_ Oh oui mon bébé ! Tu veux venir voir Moe ? Viens, viens voir Moe…

\- … _Eren…tu recommences à m'ignorer…tu sais c'est vraiment super frustrant quand tu fais ce genre de truc ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu… »_ Eren l'ignora pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il avait le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras. Jusqu'ici, Mikasa s'était surtout contentée de marcher en crabe, accrochée aux murs, aux jambes, aux pieds de table et autres chaises qui lui tombaient sous la main pour lui servir d'appui…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren la voyait tenir sur ses jambes mais la première fois qu'il avait autant l'impression qu'elle pouvait, d'une minute à l'autre se mettre à…Jean s'écria, excédé « … _Allô ?! »_ Mikasa fit un pas hésitant, chancela. Excité comme une puce, Eren raccrocha d'un coup. De toute façon, lorsque Jean commençait à râler ça pouvait durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on avoue, convaincu ou non, qu'il avait raison.

Eren l'encouragea : « Allez ! Viens ma gloutonne…promis, ce soir je glisse du chocolat en poudre dans ton biberon quand Papy tournera le dos… » Elle fit un autre pas : « Allez ! Viens-là ma petite tête ! Viens voir Moe... » Puis d'un coup, comme si une main invisible l'avait poussée dans le dos elle trottina en biais pour atterrir en catastrophe dans ses bras. Ivre de joie, Eren la souleva d'un coup et s'écria : « Bravo ma championne ! Tu marches ! T'as marché ! Tu te rends compte ?! » Il la couvrit de baiser et par réflexe chercha quelqu'un à ses côtés avec qui partager son euphorie.

Mais il était seul.

Et pour la première fois Eren avait eu l'impression de voler quelqu'un chose d'inestimable à Livaï. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il y pensait comme à un être humain à part entière et non juste comme étant le seul Alpha au monde à pouvoir l'effrayer.

Il regrettait qu'il n'ait pas pu être là pour voir les premiers pas de sa fille.

Et à son plus grand soulagement, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa condition d'Omega ou son instinct. C'était juste Eren qui souhaitait innocemment la présence de Livaï.

Peut-être qu'Armin et Jean avaient tort. Peut-être qu'il était bien plus proche d'enfin se sentir prêt à lui faire face qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Après qu'Eren ait en quelques sortes fait son coming-out dans la haute société leur vie avait changé.

Comme il était devenu une cible facile pour leurs ennemis, il avait fallu trouver un stratagème pour qu'il puisse continuer de vivre avec sa fille sans attirer leur attention sur elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se déguisait en femme. Une simple servante de la maison Jaeger à chaque fois qu'ils devaient sortir ensemble ou quand il restait à ses côtés pendant ses jours de repos. Un déguisement qui avait commencé par lui faire bizarre avant de lui paraitre absolument anecdotique (mettre une robe avait fini par prendre la même signification à ses yeux que changer de caleçon.)

Bien que leur vie soit un peu compliquée, il était indéniable qu'ils évoluaient dans un véritable cocon d'amour.

Quand Eren était occupé à jouer le parfait petit Omega, le chef d'entreprise impitoyable, ou encore le justicier masqué, Mikasa était livrée aux bons soins de ses nounous favorites. Keith Shadis le chef de la Garde des Hemel, Armin Arlert le meilleur ami (presque le frère de son Moe), son grand-père (qui la gâtait beaucoup trop, encore plus que les autres) ou même Jean Kirstein (un autre membre haut placé de la Garde secrète). Et elle adorait ses nounous. Tant et si bien qu'en réalité, Eren avait acquis la conviction qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de son absence.

Enfin, ce qu'elle aimait surtout, c'était tyranniser son petit monde…

« Je te préviens ! Si tu balances cette cuillère de compote… » Ils se vrillaient du regard. Vert contre bleu acier. Deux forces de la nature. Elle approchait à petits pas de ses deux ans, mais sa force de caractère égalait déjà sans aucun doute possible celle de son Moe…Mikasa, assise dans sa chaise bébé, lui faisait face avec détermination, sa langue claqua contre son palais et elle répondit d'un air assuré : « Non… pas popote ! Beurk…» Eren haussa un sourcil : « Je ne sais pas qui t'a appris ce mot étant donné que je dois être le seul à te refuser quoique ce soit, mais on dirait bien que c'est devenu ton favori…

\- Mikasa, pas bon !

\- J'n'en ai rien à faire que ce ne soit pas bon ! Tu mangeras tout ce que je te donne, c'est bon pour toi ! Il faut varier les fruits !

\- Moe ada caca ! » Bien qu'elle ait totalement hérité du caractère inexpressif de son géniteur, Mikasa savait parfaitement exprimer son désaccord. Sourcils froncés, mine boudeuse. Elle était plus têtue qu'une mule… Eren récupéra de force la cuillère qu'elle tenait serré dans son poing et répliqua : « Caca toi-même. Ouvre la bouche et avale moi ça ! » Elle tourna la tête d'un coup, s'esquivant alors qu'il approchait. Eren gronda : « Mikasa ! » Elle partit alors dans un babillement endiablé, qui n'avait aucun sens compréhensible. Et comme s'il comprenait absolument tout ce qu'elle disait Eren répondait : « C'est ça oui, en attendant c'est qui qui porte la culotte ici ? C'est Moe ! Et tu ne peux pas continuer à manger des desserts au chocolat ! Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte que tu manipules Papy et toute la clique ?! Ah non, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi ! Tu ne m'apprendras rien en manipulation, je suis le champion toutes catégories !» Armin, présent depuis le début mais incroyablement silencieux jusque-là, éclata soudain de rire. S'attirant les regards outrés d'Eren et Mikasa.

Il rigolait tellement qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Eren profita de la distraction de Mikasa pour lui fourrer une cuillère de compote dans la bouche. Elle parut un instant hésitee à tout recracher mais il lui suffit de croiser le regard perçant de son Moe pour avaler tout rond. Eren siffla entre ses dents : « Bien…je vois que tu sais qui est le patron... » Armin s'essuya une larme : « Elle n'a même pas encore deux ans ! Tu ne comprends pratiquement rien de ce qu'elle raconte, mais vous ressemblez déjà à un duo comique ! » Eren soupira : « Elle a un sale caractère…

\- Oh tu sais…tu n'es pas un ange. Et j'ai cru comprendre que son père n'était pas facile à vivre lui non plus. Elle a de qui tenir cette pauvre petite…

\- C'est ça ! Dis carrément que c'est de notre faute aussi ! Pff… » Eren s'était tendu à la mention de Livaï. Après les premiers pas de Mikasa, il y avait eu une ribambelle d'autres premières fois. Son premier mot conscient, son premier dessin…et à chaque fois, l'absence de Livaï à leurs côtés lui avait pesé un peu plus sur la conscience.

Armin avait enfin cessé d'être hilare lorsqu'il demanda, sur un ton apaisant : « Tu es prêt ? » Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'ils sachent tous les deux de quoi il voulait parler…Eren poussa un soupire : « Non… mais, je le suis déjà plus qu'il y a un an… » Mikasa faisait la grimace mais elle acceptait chacune des cuillères de compote qu'il lui tendait. Eren se fit la promesse pour la récompenser de se souvenir qu'elle détestait ce goût…Armin soupira à son tour : « Elle grandit Eren, tu ne pourras pas stopper le temps et espérer d'être prêt du jour au lendemain… » Eren fronça les sourcils, troublé : « Je le sais ! Je sais tout ça Armin…mais…je ne suis pas prêt ! Tu…tu es un Alpha, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Eren… je sais ce que tu as vécu et je sais que malgré tout, tu sais que ce que je vais dire, est la stricte vérité. Tu as tendance à oublier que la relation Alpha/Omega, même si elle voit souvent l'Alpha prendre le dessus, est réciproque. Tu as peur de perdre tout contrôle sur ton corps en rencontrant Livaï ? Dis-toi que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Vos phéromones nous font complètement perdre les pédales. Ce n'est même pas une question de volonté ou de domination…c'est _instinctif_. » Une ou deux scènes de cette fameuse nuit revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit d'Eren.

Il rougit légèrement et déglutit. Il y avait bien eu un ou deux moments où il avait eu la quasi-certitude d'être celui qui guidait leurs échanges…Par exemple comme quand il l'avait incité à remettre le couvert, quand il avait refusé qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout si Livaï ne leur trouvait pas un endroit plus intime et sécurisé…Et pourtant. Il lui était impossible d'oublier l'abandon, cette obséquieuse envie de voir sa volonté ployer sous celle d'un autre. Ce répulsif besoin Omega de perdre toute indépendance et de se laisser manipuler comme… Mikasa lui effleura l'avant-bras : « Moe ? » Eren tremblait. Il reprit contenance sous le regard neutre d'Armin : « Je… » Le blondinet agita la tête et répondit : « Je sais. Prends ton temps… » Eren savait qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas en prendre trop, avant que sa disparition ne devienne une erreur irréparable.

Il voulait croire que bientôt, il se sentirait prêt. Assez fort et sûr de lui, pour faire face à Livaï comme il se devait. Débarrassé de son trauma et de ses doutes…mais il savait au fond de lui, que c'était loin d'être simple.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikasa eut trois ans avant que le premier signal d'alarme ne retentisse.

Grisha était en déplacement et pendant toute une nuit, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Elle était blême, paraissait souffrir et vomissait absolument tout ce qu'Eren parvenait à lui faire avaler. Ce matin-là, il commençait à sérieusement craindre qu'elle n'ait un malaise, elle était déshydratée et la panique avait conduit son Moe à faire la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, trouver l'aide du meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait. Eren avait placé Mikasa dans son siège bébé et encore en pyjama avait quitté le manoir en trombe pour atterrir tout droit dans le bureau d'Hanji Zoe.

Son père lui-même ne cessait de louer les prouesses de son apprentie et sur le coup Eren estima qu'elle était encore la seule personne au monde à qui il accepterait de confier la vie de sa fille. Surtout que quoiqu'il advienne, il était quasiment certain qu'elle saurait garder le secret sur l'existence de Mikasa vis-à-vis des autres nobles, de par son lien étroit avec Grisha… ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle acheva de l'ausculter en silence et qu'elle posa sur lui un étrange regard, qu'Eren comprit son erreur… : « Quel âge a-t-elle ?… » Eren trembla encore plus sur son siège. Il savait que la santé de Mikasa dépendait de lui, qu'elle dépendait de la vérité et qu'il ne devait cacher aucune information capitale s'il voulait qu'elle guérisse…

Il posa les yeux sur la silhouette frémissante de la fillette qui peinait manifestement à respirer correctement, en proie à un terrible accès de fièvre.

Son cœur fut percé d'une pointe d'inquiétude qui lui arracha un glapissement plaintif.

Il regarda Hanji bien en face et s'exclama : « Ne jouons pas à ce jeu, Hanji. Tu te doutes bien de l'âge qu'elle a…elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et il est impossible que tu ne reconnaisses pas l'emblème de son Chorus. Elle a trois ans. Elle s'appelle Mikasa et c'est bien la fille de Livaï… » Hanji resta un instant immobile avant de tout à coup bondir de son tabouret et se mettre à hurler en se tenant le visage des deux mains : « Oh ciel ! OH CIEL ! La fille de Livaï ? La FILLE de Livaï ?! Livaï est… » Elle s'arrêta, les bras soudain ballants et souffla : « Papa ?! » Sur le moment Eren se souvint des rumeurs persistantes qui circulaient au sujet de ces deux-là, ainsi que des paroles d'Armin au sujet de la perte de contrôle réciproque dans une relation Alpha/Omega…il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux : « Je suis désolé…je sais que vous deux vous…je ne crois pas que Livaï ait vraiment voulu te tromper…c'est juste…arrivé. Tu sais, comme on est Alpha et Omega c'était surtout… » A mesure qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, sa gorge se nouait.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui venait à l'esprit que Livaï aussi avait pu se sentir…violé ( ?).

Il souffla : « Pardon…je n'ai aucune intention de lui réclamer quoique ce soit. Il n'est même pas obligé de le savoir un jour… je veux juste que…que tu soignes mon bébé… » Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la respiration de Mikasa se fit sifflante et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement pitoyable. Eren frissonna. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la cajoler jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux… Hanji était en train de l'observer au travers de ses épais verres de lunettes. Comment faisait-elle pour voir sans ? Puis elle s'approcha doucement : « Il était bizarre… très bizarre. Impatient, fébrile… il ne m'a jamais dit les choses clairement mais…j'ai compris qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre vous deux. Vous avez tout à coup disparu de la fête et ensuite, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te chercher partout comme un dingue… » Eren fit taire sa culpabilité : « Je… » Hanji déclara : « On n'est pas fiancé. On ne sort même pas ensemble… en fait, je crois qu'on serait plus enclin à coucher avec un Dégénéré que l'un avec l'autre… » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? » Hanji lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches : « Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas recontacté ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'esquives ? Quand je t'ai vu à ce gala de présentation… Eren Jaeger…j'ai voulu lui dire qui tu étais et où te trouver…mais il avait commencé à aller mieux. Il ne parlait plus de toi et ton attitude…laissait entendre que tu préférais sans doute te crever les deux yeux que de le revoir mais… » Elle tourna la tête vers Mikasa : « …il a une fille ! »

Eren avait peur de voir où cette conversation allait le mener.

Actuellement, il devait se concentrer sur le plus important : « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? » Sa voix était suppliante. Hanji soupira : « Elle est la fille de Livaï. Je suppose qu'elle a un Chorus de Psyché ? » Il acquiesça avec énergie. Hanji expliqua : « C'est l'un des effets secondaires les plus fréquents chez ce type de Chorus, surtout quand ils sont assez forts…je vais lui préparer des médicaments qui conviendront à une enfant de son âge et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Livaï aussi souffre de migraine chronique et il lui arrive d'avoir des poussés de fièvres lorsqu'il se surmène trop…est-ce qu'elle a beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs ces jours-ci ? Est-ce qu'elle est déjà capable de les utiliser ? » Eren avait envie de répondre aussi sincèrement que possible pour éviter que Mikasa ait un problème ensuite.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait protéger le secret des Hemel auprès des non-initiés. Et ce qu'importait le prix à payer. Au nom d'Harmonie.

Un enfant normal ne commençait en général à utiliser les pouvoirs de son Chorus qu'à partir de quatre ans. Les plus précoces débutaient à trois ans. Mikasa avait commencé à bouger des objets par la pensée où à _l'appeler_ à peine dix mois après sa naissance. Tout comme Eren qui par ailleurs avait commencé à allumer des petits feux à neuf mois à peine… Il répondit, contrit : « Oui, elle peut les utiliser. Elle arrive à déplacer quelques petits objets par la pensée… je suppose que ça l'a trop amusé et qu'elle s'est épuisée… j'aurais dû mieux la surveiller…

\- Oooh ! A trois ans ?! Quel petit génie ! Comme son papa ! » Eren se raidit sur son siège. Hanji continua, catégorique : « Tu dois le lui dire.

\- Non. » Eren avait répondu avant même d'avoir vraiment réfléchi à la question. Hanji semblait assez surprise par sa réponse mais elle était loin de se douter qu'Eren lui-même était le plus surpris des deux. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il approchait à grand pas d'une sorte de limite de temps. Une frontière de non-retour qui risquait plus tard de lui exploser à la figure dans une situation au moins trois fois plus horrible de celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement…

Il devait dire la vérité à Livaï.

Il devait lui présenter sa fille.

Mikasa commençait à lui demander où était son Papa et à poser des questions. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de grandir ni même de poser des questions…Eren devait se confronter à Livaï. Il le savait. Mais… bien qu'il ait conscience du fait que celui-ci pourrait tout à fait avoir refait sa vie depuis le temps, il savait aussi qu'ils étaient Mates. Qu'ils le veulent ou non… Si leur 'coup d'un soir' n'était que la pathétique histoire d'un Alpha et d'un Omega en pleine Chaleurs, ça aurait été plus simple. Ils auraient vécu leur vie, chacun de leur côté et Mikasa aurait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter l'existence d'une enfant de famille divorcée…

Le problème, c'était que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple pour deux Mates, de faire comme si de rien n'était… c'était limite impossible en réalité. Rencontrer à nouveau Livaï, c'était aller vers un destin incertain et inéluctable. C'était se retrouver menotté à l'inconnu… Au moins, dorénavant, Eren n'hésitait plus du tout parce qu'il était _terrifié_ par le fait qu'il s'agisse du seul Alpha de sa connaissance qui avait la capacité de l'influer… Hanji fronça les sourcils : « C'est sa fille aussi ! Ca fait déjà trois ans que tu le prives de ses droits, est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il est plus que temps de…

\- J'ai besoin de temps, juste d'encore un peu de temps…quelques mois. Pas plus. Ensuite, je lui dirais tout… » Hanji marqua une pause puis s'écria : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu le détestes autant ?! » Eren redressa la tête, étonné : « Le détester ?

\- Tu as couché avec lui, puis disparu pendant quatre ans. Entre temps tu as mis au monde sa fille mais pas une fois tu n'as pensé à le contacter…si ce n'est pas de la haine, alors je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle ! Livaï peut être un peu bourru mais c'est un chic type ! Il va adorer cette petite frimousse… » Eren agita la tête : « Tu n'y es pas du tout Hanji. Je ne déteste pas Livaï. » C'était vrai. Il ne le détestait pas. Il en avait peur. Peur du pouvoir qu'il serait capable d'exercer sur lui, du fait qu'être Mates pouvaient autant s'avérer une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, du fait qu'ils avaient des chances de ne même pas s'apprécier plus que ça mais de tout même finir par se Marquer l'un l'autre quand leurs hormones reprendraient le dessus…

Hanji interloquée, demanda : « Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Profite du fait que sa meilleure amie l'ait découvert pour …

\- Pas maintenant Hanji…ce serait une catastrophe… je ne suis pas prêt. On risque de se déchirer et Mikasa ne mérite pas ça…je te demande juste quelques mois…

\- Je ne peux pas… » Ce fut au tour d'Eren de froncer les sourcils : « Pardon ?

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie… parfois je me demande même si je ne suis pas sa seule amie. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais, moi. Il a le droit de savoir, si tu n'es pas prêt à lui faire face à nouveau alors confie moi Mikasa et…

\- Tu ne lui diras rien. » Hanji demeura interdite. La force vibrante qui brillait dans les prunelles vertes d'Eren fit grimper la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés : « Tu ne lui diras rien ou tu perdras ton droit d'exercer pour violation du secret professionnel. » Hanji en resta bouche bée : « Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Si. Et autant te le dire tout de suite, le fait que tu sois l'apprentie de mon père n'y change rien. Je suis prêt à tout pour protéger Mikasa… » Hanji agita frénétiquement la tête et répliqua : « La protéger de quoi ?! Livaï ne lui fera aucun mal !

\- Ce n'est pas de Livaï dont j'ai peur… J'ai mes raisons. Je veux tout d'abord m'assurer qu'elle ne courra aucun danger, je veux faire les choses biens et à ma manière. Je sais que tu es courant pour le BZ49 et l'histoire de mes parents…je dois m'assurer que Mikasa ne sera pas en danger avant de faire quoi que ce soit…tu ne diras rien à Livaï. » Hanji marqua une longue pause. Puis elle répondit : « Je sais que même si je refuse d'y croire, tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Eren Jaeger. Si tu mets la vie de Mikasa en danger, en révélant son identité à qui que ce soit, je ferais de ta vie un enfer sur terre… » Hanji sourit : « Tu es complètement fou…on peut voir dans tes yeux que t'es complètement barré… » Eren sourit malgré lui : « Jean affirme qu'on peut lire la même chose dans les tiens…alors tu sais à quel point je ne plaisante pas… » Elle se laissa tomber sur son bureau : « Livaï va me tuer si un jour il apprend que je le savais et que je ne lui ai rien dit…ce n'est pas qu'une formule, il risque vraiment de me décapiter dans même avoir besoin d'une arme ou d'utiliser ses mains… ma tête risque de quitter mes épaules dans un bruit de bouteille de champagne qu'on ouvre comme si un gamin capricieux avait décidé de faire de moi sa poupée de jeu…

\- Espère alors qu'il ne sache jamais que tu étais au courant…ou alors qu'il l'apprenne après que je lui ai tout expliqué…Je suis désolé Hanji, laisse-moi juste quelques mois, le temps que je m'assure que Mikasa ne craindra rien…

\- D'accord…de toutes les façons ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?...

\- Je suis désolé… » Et il le pensait. On pouvait voir qu'Hanji tenait beaucoup à Livaï. Eren était encore un peu surpris d'ailleurs, d'apprendre que les rumeurs à leur sujet n'étaient au final que des rumeurs…

Par la suite, Hanji devint en quelque sorte le pédiatre attitré de Mikasa. Qui assez bizarrement s'était prise d'affection pour la scientifique. Une affection qui semblait lui être rendu au centuple. Eren tint promesse, il fit tout son possible pour mettre au point une rencontre entre le père et la fille. La Garde des Hemel se devait avant toute chose d'établir si oui ou non Livaï représentait une menace pour leur future Héritière. Ils devaient s'assurer que toutes les éventualités étaient sans danger. Si Mikasa était présentée à la société comme fille de l'Ackermann, que se passerait-il ? Avait-il des ennemis ? Pourrait-il la protéger si le lien entre elle et Eren était découvert ? Cachait-il une quelconque information ? Un vice ? Un travers ? L'enquête se devait d'être aussi poussée que discrète.

Et il était loin d'être évident d'enquêter sur l'une des Sentinelles de l'Ordre sans attirer l'attention…

Surtout quand cette Sentinelle travaillait sous les ordres d'Erwin Smith, le plus dangereux chien de garde du Conseil des Alphas…

OoOOoOoOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOoOoO

Pourtant le destin allait décider d'accélérer les choses à sa manière.

Et l'enquête au sujet de Livaï venait à peine de donner ses premiers résultats, qu'un incident se produisit.

Ce jour-là, Eren, déguisé comme à son habitude lorsqu'il devait s'afficher en publique aux côtés de Mikasa, venait rendre visite à son père. D'ordinaire, il passait le plus clair de son temps au manoir en tant qu'Eren Jaeger, le fils Omega du Docteur. Tandis que Mikasa demeurait dans l'un de leurs très nombreux appartements de rechange. Le soir venu, il se déguisait à nouveau et quittait le manoir familial, situé entre Shinganshina et Trost, pour retrouver sa fille. De temps à autre, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, il emmenait Mikasa au manoir afin qu'elle joue avec les enfants de leurs servants. Chacun des membres de la maisonnée faisant partie de la Garde des Hemel, elle ne craignait pas de voir son identité divulgué et il était important qu'elle soit le plus souvent possible au contact d'autres enfants pour son développement.

C'était comme ça qu'Eren, alors qu'il n'avait pas été scolarisé, avait fait la connaissance de ses meilleurs amis. Ceux qu'ils voyaient souvent comme Armin, Jean, Marco. Ceux qu'il voyait moins souvent comme Reiner et Berthold ou encore Sasha et Conny…et ceux qu'il ne voyait quasiment plus à cause de leur affectation dans les rangs ennemis comme Annie…

Eren voulait que Mikasa ait la chance de se faire de tels amis.

Ce jour-là donc, Eren déguisé en femme, s'était rendu au manoir pour rendre visite à son père et laisser Mikasa s'amuser. Les quelques mois qu'il avait promis à Hanji s'étaient peu à peu transformer en une année complète. Mais pour une fois, Eren n'y mettait aucune mauvaise volonté. Bien qu'il redoute comme la peste l'instant de la confrontation, il se sentait plus que prêt à présenter le père et la fille. Même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas sans tout d'abord s'excuser platement pour toutes ces années perdues…

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait réagi de cette façon.

Grisha rentrait tard. Aussi, Eren une fois à l'abri au manoir, se permettait-il de retrouver des vêtements plus naturels à porter, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'étonner de la présence du fils prodigue chez son père. Mikasa jouait avec les autres dans le jardin et la plupart du temps Eren en profitait pour régler de la paperasse ou passer de coups de fil. Il se contentait de leur jeter un œil de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cette fois-ci cependant, il avait clairement manqué de vigilance. Et lorsque son regard se posa dans le jardin, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

Mikasa était en train de converser avec un homme, inconnu, qui s'était visiblement déguisé en serviteur et qui accroupi lui posait quelques questions…

Eren abandonna tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et se précipita dehors. Lorsque l'homme le vit arriver, il prit la fuite. Eren avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage mais il était si paniqué qu'il se jeta tout d'abord sur Mikasa pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Comment cet homme était-il arrivé ici ? Y avait-il une brèche dans la sécurité ? L'homme avait dû prendre Mikasa pour la fille d'une servante…c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas emporté avec lui en prenant la fuite. Mais on n'était jamais assez prudent, peut-être que plus d'informations qu'il ne pouvait le prévoir avaient fuitées…à qui faire confiance ? Que faire maintenant ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'attendre ici et de prévenir Keith ou Grisha ?

Son regard se posa sur Mikasa, elle était un peu secouée. Mais c'était sans aucun doute après l'avoir vu arriver en trombe et la palper comme s'il s'attendait à la voir blesser, qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir paniquée…Eren ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre.

Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il se l'était imaginé, mais il allait devoir confier Mikasa à Livaï.

Celui-ci avait la force, la position et l'endroit parfait pour protéger leur fille…Eren n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Jean que Livaï n'avait que l'air d'être un salop condescendant et glacial. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'il ne rejetterait pas sa fille. Il embarqua Mikasa, se hâta de remplir son sac peluche, y glissant dans la panique trop peu de vêtements mais pile ce qu'il faudrait pour que Livaï le croit quand il lui annoncerait que Mikasa était sa fille… puis ils partirent.

Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture Eren se rendit compte qu'ils étaient suivis.

La brèche dans leur sécurité était plus importante qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord…

Eren déglutit.

Mikasa était avec lui, dans la voiture, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à l'offensive. Pourtant s'il y avait la moindre chance que ces hommes l'aient vu s'enfuir avec la petite sous le bras, il se devait de n'en laisser _aucun en vie_ pour pouvoir en parler… Nerveux, Eren expliqua du mieux possible la situation à Mikasa : « Je vais devoir te laisser rejoindre ton Papa comme une grande mon bébé… » Eren jetait des coups d'œil rapide en arrière, tentant de semer ses poursuivants. Il devait se dégager un créneau hors de leur vue pour libérer Mikasa… avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le piéger et, comme il se doutait que ça allait arriver, le kidnapper. Eren continua d'une voix aussi calme que possible : « Tu te rappelles des vilains dont Moe te parlaient ? » Elle acquiesça, la nuque raide. Il poursuivit : « Ils sont là…tu vas devoir rejoindre Papa, pour qu'il te protège…tu te souviens de comment faire ?

\- Mikasa _force un adulte_ à l'accompagner sur l'adresse de la première page du grand cahier. Puis elle explique à Papa que Mikasa est sa fille… » Eren grimaça, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit nerveuse en de telles circonstances, mais son toc avait le don de lui faire ressentir à chaque fois une pointe de culpabilité. Il détestait la savoir mal à l'aise ou déboussolée. Il prit sur lui : « C'est ça ! S'il ne te croit pas, tu lui montres le test de paternité. C'est écrit dessus… » Elle marqua une pause et Eren crut bon d'ajouter : « Moe a mis un post-it jaune dessus, tu sauras t'en rappeler ? » Elle acquiesça vivement. Il continua sur sa lancée : « S'il ne te croit toujours pas, montre-lui ton Chorus… » Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête.

Eren parvint à semer ses poursuivants quelques minutes plus tard.

Il descendit de voiture en deux mouvements alors qu'elle était à peine à l'arrêt, détacha Mikasa et la posa à l'arrêt de bus. Il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il tenta de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, Keith avait déjà testé la mémoire de Mikasa en lui demandant d'aller faire une course toute bête, elle était capable de se souvenir d'instructions simples. Elle n'allait pas se perdre, avoir un accident ou bien…Mikasa le serra dans ses bras à son tour : «Mikasa est forte, Mikasa va trouver Papa…

\- Oh oui petite tête, tu es la petite fille la plus forte que je connaisse…je t'aime tellement fort ! » Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et inspira bien fort : « Mikasa t'aime aussi Moe… » Eren retint ses larmes. C'était nécessaire. Les hommes qui le poursuivaient pouvaient surgir d'une minute à l'autre. Il devait mettre Mikasa en sécurité et tuer tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'un jour la mettre en danger…pour ça, il allait devoir être kidnappé et rencontrer leur chef…Mikasa allait s'en sortir : « Je vais tous les battre puis je reviendrais te chercher. Je te jure que je reviendrais te chercher, chez Papa… » Elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle. Puis il s'écarta avec l'impression d'abandonner sur le bord de route une petite partie de lui-même. Il lui enroula l'écharpe rouge carmin qu'il portait autour de cou, lui déposa un long baiser sur le front puis s'éloigna.

Une fois en voiture, il la vit s'approcher doucement d'une femme qui avait observé leur échange d'un air curieux. Puis Mikasa lui saisit la main et Eren vit une lueur violette traverser les pupilles de la pauvre femme tandis qu'elle perdait conscience. Il se permit un sourire.

Tout allait bien se passer, Mikasa était forte.

Elle était la fille de la Sentinelle la plus puissante des Pays Libres et de l'Héritier des Hemel.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus à Eren qu'à se faire kidnapper...

Il serra les dents et démarra sa voiture avant de s'éloigner sans regarder en arrière. Il avait la ferme intention de leur faire regretter d'avoir mis en danger son bébé…

* * *

Eren...ou comment être un Moe psychopathe comme on les aime...

Passons maintenant au ressenti du chapitre!

\- Que pensez-vous de la relation Eren et Mikasa?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour Jean finira l'une de ses conversations avec Eren sans que celui-ci ne finisse par le zapper complètement?

\- Mikasa et son 'petit caractère'?

Perso, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour la scène de ses premiers pas. Mais la dispute sur fond de bataille de compote n'était pas mal non plus...diantre, j'ai hâte de la mettre en scène avec Livai et Eren...(oui, je guéris mon coeur meurtri en profitant de Sygma. MBB est dans une phase noire...)

\- Quelqu'un à des idées sur la Garde secrète des Hemel? De quoi Eren est-il l'Héritier? Le projet Harmonie?

\- Quelqu'un à compris ce que fabriquait nos chers amis? (Après tout, ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer le royaume de Kenny mais mettent des batons dans les roues de l'Ordre et ses Sentinelles...)

 **Je profite de ce moment pour vous poser une question!**

 **Qui vote pour l'écriture d'un OS que j'appellerai 'Sygma OS1 'The Fire God' et qui raconterait toute l'aventure d'Eren avant que Levi ne le retrouve?**

Sinon, pour des raisons de ..ben euh, d'avancer de l'histoire, je compte sauter le passage dans la trame principale et aller direct au moment où Eren se réveille! (Sorry!)

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu globalement?

Maintenant je vais répondre aux commentaires des guests. Et promis, plus tard je ferais comme pour les reviews de MBB saison 2 et je répondrais à TOUS LES AUTRES D'UN COUP! (ou en deux coups en vrai...pardon...)

* * *

 **Bantic**

 **Scène 5**

J'ai moi aussi bien rigolé en écrivant cette tirade. Eren a de quoi être dépité, mais en vérité ils ont vraiment abusé ce soir-là, sans protection, pourquoi être étonné? (rire)

Ta petite scène avec un Livai qui mettrait enceinte une bonne partie de la ville en un coup de rein...m'a littéralement achevée!

Ce chapitre c'était un peu le...MAIS POURQUOI EST-IL SI MECHANT? de la pub Orangina rouge...(pardon pour la référence) Je suis contente qu'il t'ait éclairé comme voulu!

Je pense que si Livai se montre un jour un peu trop...directif avec Eren, face à Grisha, celui-ci serait amplement capable de lui arracher les couilles avec une pince à épilée! Lïlï n'a qu'a bien se tenir...

Merci pour le compliment! J'espère en effet ne jamais cessé de t'impressionner!

A très vite?

 **Candy**

 **Scene 5**

Coucou!

Merci pour les compliments! J'essaie de travailler le sujet à fond mais je crois que je n'aurais pas assez d'une fiction pour faire tout ce dont j'ai en tête...dès que j'ai terminé Sygma je me lance dans un autre projet en parallèle de My Beautiful Beast! (Je prends goût au double taffe...je suis une maso de catégorie Alpha, level 5)

Merci pour le Lemon!

Je me souviens encore, il y a moins d'un an, de ce moment tout mignon où j'avais encore honte d'écrire ce genre de choses et où mon petit coeur battait la chamade...

Franchement?

C'était beau l'innocence...très beau.

Maintenant la seule questions qui me reste c'est..."BON! Comment je vais caler le prochain? Oh et si Eren se retrouvait dans cette position? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ce soit IDJZEOIFJOZDI?"...j'aurais presque honte de moi! (mdr, presque j'ai dis, presque..)

La réplique Sniper d'Eren en parlant de Livai est entré je crois dans les Anal...(ce jeu de mot est a bannir. Vous avez le droit de me fouetter!)

Je suis contente que jusqu'ici chaque chapitre t'ait plu!

Au plaisir de relire ton opinion!

 **Lyzee**

 **Scene 5**

Hellooo!

Désolée...quand j'entre en phase productive j'ai tendance à publier plus vite que mon ombre...il faut que je trouve un juste milieu histoire de vous laisser le temps de respirer un peu quand même!

\- Oui...Livai et moi, nous sommes d'accord. BRULONS LES COLLANTS EN LAINE!

\- Le nombre de répétition du mot normalement dans ta phrase était anormalement élevé je crois déceler en toi une certaine pointe de sarcasme, suis-je dans le faux? (rire) Effectivement, il ne faut pas compter sur eux pour faire les choses dans le bon ordre...ni même de façon normale...

\- J'approuves chacune de tes réponses d'un grand hochement de tête qui aurait pu me donner une scoliose. Armin va devenir, comme d'habitude, mon petit chouchou! Mais promis, contrairement à dans mon autre fiction...je vais lui faire cadeau d'une histoire d'amour BEAUCOUP MOINS AFFREUSE A VIVRE! (Ce sera un peu mon excuse envers lui, brave blondinet!) Marco est une surprise...sa relation avec Armin serait un big spoil donc je ne dis rien! (pardon) Mikasa et Livai sont vraiment trop cute. Je sens que je vais moi-même fondre quand j'aurais à écrire des passages d'eux trois en famille... Par contre, tu vas devoir sortir tes fleches et commencer ton job de porc épisation d'Eren parce que...bon. Il est un Moe mais avant tout, un psychopathe...enfin bref... Ahhahha Eren en Princesse? Challenge accepted! Obligé maintenant que je te le fous en robe et tout et tout! Avec perruque! Je vais m'éclater!

Nop! La scène apocalyptique, très chère Robine des Bois, arrivera si assez d'entre vous sont intéressés pour que je l'écrive! (donc même pas dans un chapitre?)

Tu devrais être servie côté famille, couple et action...

Du coup j'espère que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'au bout?

\- Pour le chapitre suivant! (le 4 je crois)

Eren jaloux? Pas encore...mais ça viendra! Mikasa est vraiment une petite princesse pourrie gâtée! (rire)

Patient et gentil, oui. Surtout super déboussolé notre Livai...surtout que lui, il a beaucoup moins de raison de lutter contre ce qu'il ressent pour Eren alors c'est super troublant!

Je crois qu'il était tellement crevé qu'il n'a même pas pensé à raccrocher! (rire)

Le temps qu'Eren comprenne qu'il n'a rien a craindre et se laisse aller...(soupire) bref! Tenons le cap, des trucs marrants et sympa arriveront d'ici là!

Merci pour le commentaire! A très vite?

 **POUUF**

 **Scene 5**

Merci beaucoup! J'ai réfléchi longtemps pour bien m'imprégner et penser les conditions de vie des Omegas. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais faire ressortir de tout ça! On verra plus tard pour les autres catégories et pour les Dégénérés, ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu!

Ton point de vue sur la tante d'Eren est...SUPERBE! Je le trouve formidable! Réfléchi et pas si absurde que ça! Tu m'as permis de voir le personnage autrement et je trouve ça beau. Je pense que tes mots seront repris par Livai, à un moment ou un autre! Encore merci!

A très vite j'espère!

 **ComeBackSenpai**

 **Scene 5**

Revenir poster un commentaire juste pour faire une sorte de remarque sarcastique, courte et limite en mode reproche?

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce genre de commentaire qui me motiverait à revenir écrire ou même donner signe de vie si j'étais déprimée ou que j'étais en plein syndrome de la page blanche...

Bref

 **PanthereRose 2.0**

 **Scene 5**

Ouf! Si maintenant tu le comprends mieux, c'est que mon but est atteint! (soulagement!)

J'espère relire un autre de tes commentaires très vite!

* * *

 **PLEIN DE LOVE SUR VOUS MES CHATONS ET A TRES VITE! (Je pense sortir un autre chapitre de Sygma avant de continuer MBB ce weekend!)**

 **Bisous baveux!**


	8. Scène 7

**BOUYAAAAA**

 **Oui, je sais. Il est 5h du matin et je suis victime d'une TERRIBLE insomnie. Mais pas de panique! Au moins, vous avez droit à un chapitre de 23 FUCKING PAGES du coup...(rire nerveux)**

 **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Hum hum, niveau réponse aux commentaires, il n'y en aura pas sous ce chapitre. Parce que...LE SITE BUG ENCORE! Je reçois donc les notifications par mail qui m'annonce que vous m'avez écrit un super commentaire MAIS je n'en vois qu'un bout! Et bien que mon compteur commentaire augmente, ben...je ne peux pas lire la suite parce qu'ils n'apparaissent pas!**

 **Mais pas de panique, d'habitude ce bug passe en un jour à peine! (Haut les coeurs!)**

 **Parlons un peu plus du chapitre présent:**

 **Il s'agit du REMIX total de la Scène 4 mais du point de vue d'EREN ! J'espère que ça ne va pas vous gaver ou vous paraître impertinent...(comme certains dialogues se répètent du coup...) Enfin bon! C'est le DERNIER pour l'instant du seul point de vue d'Eren! Je vais ensuite alterné autant que possible! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Le prochain chapitre verra commencer LEUR VIE DE FAMILLE! (Youhouhouhouhouhouh!)**

 **Je crois qu'il faut impérativement que j'aille me coucher...**

 **Bonne lecture mes chatons!**

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 7**_

' _ **Mate'**_

Le réveil fut brutal

Eren eut la sensation que sa première inspiration avait été faite dans un brasier. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Ses poumons étaient en feu et sa gorge lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler… Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on y avait enfoncé un objet. Le tuyau lui appuyait contre le fond de la trachée et il se retrouva bientôt à suffoquer. Bizarre comme ce genre de procédure d'intervention pouvait avoir l'effet opposé à celui qu'il était censé avoir. Ce tuyau était là pour l'aider et c'était tout l'inverse…Il bougea le bras puis grogna. Il venait de décaler l'une de ses perfusions et l'aiguille était un peu partie de travers, perçant sa peau.

Le corps médical des hôpitaux où il lui arrivait de séjourner, exagéraient toujours.

Eren était le fils du grand patron. Alors on mettait toujours le paquet lorsqu'il s'agissait de le rafistoler. Oh, bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il l'avait sans doute échappé belle cette fois-ci (Armin avait dû réactiver son mouchard juste à temps) mais ce n'était clairement pas une raison pour l'intuber… Il défit ses attaches avant d'agripper des deux mains le tuyau et se l'extraire de la gorge. C'était sûrement la pire sensation qu'il connaisse…il faillit vomir à deux reprises mais parvint enfin à se libérer. Vu sa condition spéciale, son père avait ordonné qu'on vérifie l'état de ses poumons et de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds (conscient ou non) dans l'un de ses hôpitaux. Or comme les Jaeger possédaient quasiment tous les hôpitaux du coin…non, du pays…Eren avait droit à son examen complet à chaque, foutue, fois.

C'était épuisant !

Bon, pour le coup, vu comme il avait clairement abusé de ses pouvoirs, un petit check up ne lui avait sans doute pas fait de mal… Il ôta ses perfusions d'un geste expert et débrancha le moniteur. Presque dès que le signal devint plat, une armada d'infirmières débarqua dans la chambre. Eren les observa un instant alors qu'elles lui lançaient un regard ahuri, il n'en reconnaissait aucune…oh ! Si ! Là, devant, sur la droite, Hélène. Eren hocha doucement de la tête tout en prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait dans l'hôpital de Stohess…ce n'était clairement pas son favori (impossible d'y passer incognito) mais au moins, il y avait ses habitudes…Il sourit de toutes ses dents : « Ouah ! Incroyable ! Vous avez pris moins d'une minute pour rappliquer ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être fier de la qualité de nos services ou effrayé par le fait que vous deviez sans doute camper devant ma porte… » La plupart d'entre elles peinaient à en croire leurs yeux et encore moins à comprendre que le patient quasi mort qu'elles avaient recueilli Eren-ne-savait depuis combien de temps était en train de leur sourire avec l'air le plus jovial du monde plaqué sur le visage.

Hélène remonta ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, sa fine silhouette était toujours aussi anguleuse et son visage toujours aussi peu avenant…mais Eren savait qu'il s'agissait d'une des favorites de son père lorsqu'il opérait dans cet hôpital et il la connaissait assez pour savoir que son apparence extérieure, rude et sèche, ne reflétait en rien son grand cœur, sa patience et son sens de l'humour : « Pas mal…vous venez de battre votre record personnel M. Jaeger, cette fois-ci vous n'avez pris qu'une journée pour revenir d'entre les morts…est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous améliorez ou alors que vous vous rapprochez dangereusement du moment où je devrais annoncer à votre père qu'on vous conserve à la morgue ? » Eren rit de bon cœur : « Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir Hélène ! » Il posa les pieds au sol et grimaça.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait comme une raideur au niveau de la nuque et l'impression de peser dix tonnes… tous ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup et son cœur s'emballa. Il porta la main à sa nuque, incrédule. L'énergie transmise par la Morsure y palpitait encore. Eren en eut le souffle couper. C'était comme avoir tout à coup une batterie injectée sous la peau. Il pouvait en sentir les vibrations le long de toute sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce que ça signifiait. Il avait été mordu…Marqué. Pas de Réclamation, ni de Soumission. Il avait tout simplement été Marqué. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…Il s'entendit murmurer : « Livaï… »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Livaï avait fini par faire partie de l'équipe qui était venue à sa rescousse…

Eren s'était figé, blême. Impossible pour lui de vraiment réaliser tout ce que ça impliquait. Hélène s'était approché de lui, soudain inquiète : « M. Jaeger ? » Eren cligna des yeux, hébété : « Je… » Une voix familière s'éleva soudain : « Déjà réveillé foutu Suicidaire ? Tu parles d'un timing, ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis arrivé à l'hôpital… » Eren battit des paupières et il lui fallut au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de fixer Jean. Puis il s'écria, estomaqué : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ! Pourquoi je suis… » Jean s'adressa tout à coup aux infirmières : « Bonjour Hélène ! Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois ?

-Visiblement mieux que lui… » Jean soupira : « Je vais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pouvez y aller, je prends le relai… » Hélène s'écarta d'Eren mais avant de s'éloigner, elle crut bon de prévenir : « Nous n'avons pas encore les résultats de ses analyses, ne le laissez pas partir… » Jean hocha gravement de la tête alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil appuyé au sac qu'il tenait nonchalamment à la main. Elle savait qu'il contenait probablement des vêtements de rechange, comme à chaque fois que ce genre de scène se répétait.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière non plus, que Jean Kirstein débarquait de nulle part après qu'elles eurent rabiboché le fils du Docteur Jaeger avant d'aider celui-ci à prendre la poudre d'escampette…Le Docteur était injoignable pour l'instant, comme ça lui arrivait souvent, mais Hélène détestait laisser partir ce petit kamikaze sans que son père n'ait donné son accord au préalable…même si Eren se fichait pas mal, visiblement, de son avis…

Jean eut la décence de prendre un air un peu plus coupable : « Non, pas cette fois, promis. Il restera là jusqu'à ce que vos résultats montrent qu'il va bien… » Eren grogna : « Je suis juste là Jean, dans la pièce, avec vous, et j'attends toujours des putain explications ! … » Sa voix trahissait sa détresse et un peu d'irritation. Il avait la main tremblante et ses doigts dessinaient clairement les contours de la boursouflure de sa Marque. Jean rétorqua : « Je rêve, tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer quand je te parle mais tu n'es même pas capable de supporter une minuscule injection du traitement que tu me réserves ? » Les yeux d'Eren lancèrent des éclairs : « Tu crois que c'est le moment de déconner face de poney ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel_ ?! » Jean tiqua à l'insulte mais eut la présence d'esprit de s'abstenir de s'engager dans une jouxte verbal qui risquait à tout moment de mal finir.

Dire qu'Eren avait un tempérament de feu, ce serait un euphémisme.

Il avait une sacrée prédisposition à la pyromanie et n'était clairement pas le type qu'on choisirait de prendre en exemple si on voulait illustrer la patience et la sérénité. Non, en réalité, c'était pile dans les moments où sa voix ne changeait absolument pas de volume ou d'intonation, quand son visage devenait un parfait masque de calme et de retenu, qu'on pouvait craindre les plus impressionnantes explosions… Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Jean s'en sorte indemne s'il ne la jouait pas 'conciliant'. Après tout, il ne fallait même pas connaître Eren depuis toujours, comme lui le connaissait, pour avoir connaissance de son avis plus que cynique au sujet des Marques et des Pairs en général…

Alors maintenant qu'il avait repris connaissance, lié pour toujours au Mate qu'il avait évité comme la peste pendant près de cinq ans…

Les infirmières parurent comprendre qu'il était grand temps de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et elles s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Jean s'avança avec précaution et balança le sac en sa possession à Eren. Celui-ci le rattrapa par réflexe, cessant finalement de caresser d'un doigt fébrile la cicatrice de son marquage. Jean saisit la chaise qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce et vint s'installer à moins d'un mètre de son ami. Eren avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, attentif. L'éclat de fureur qui dansait au fond de ses prunelles vertes ne présageaient rien de bon…et bien sûr ? Armin était trop occupé à faire disparaitre toute trace des conneries de cet idiot pour être celui qui affronterait son courroux…quel salaud de blondinet manipulateur…pourquoi Jean se retrouvait-il systématiquement à jouer le mauvais rôle ?! « Eren. T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, irresponsable, suicidaire et inconscient ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que cette fois-ci t'aurait _vraiment_ pu y passer ?! »

Eren fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer.

Mais Jean n'avait aucune intention de lui en laisser l'occasion. Au diable la diplomatie, Jean de toutes les façons, n'était lui non plus pas des plus fins médiateurs, tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient constamment en train de se battre tous les deux… : « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire au juste ? Hein ? Faire de Mikasa une Orpheline ? Envoyé aux orties Harmonie et tout le reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a _bien pu se passer dans ta petite tête de psychopathe suicidaire_ pour croire que tu pourrais t'en sortir tout seul ?! » Eren n'y tint plus : « Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu penses peut-être que j'avais le choix ?! J'ai été kidnappé je te signal ! Ils étaient prêts à lancer une attaque de grande envergure sur le manoir, ils avaient réussi à infiltrer la sécurité, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu laisser Mikasa courir le moindre danger ?! » Il vibrait de colère : « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Comment vous avez pu autant foirer sur ce coup-ci ?! » Jean s'était raidi sur sa chaise.

Il baissa les yeux et serra les dents : « Alfred est mort…nous avions prévu que le piège se referme sur eux d'ici une ou deux semaines mais…tout à déraper. Avant qu'on ait compris ce qu'il se passait ils avaient infiltré le personnel et tuer les Gardes capables de se battre… » Eren grogna et se massa les tempes. Cette fichue Marque était en train de le rendre fou…elle n'était qu'à demi complète et c'était une vraie torture. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'Omega de chouiner, appelant son autre moitié comme un animal à l'agonie. Chacun de ses muscles étaient en train de se contracter et se décontracter sans même lui demander son avis. C'était comme avoir des courbatures absolument partout…

Il demanda : « Combien de perte ? » Jean agita la tête : « Ton père était escorté par les plus anciens. Mais les deux Alphas niveau 4 qu'on avait laissé en faction sont morts…ainsi que leurs équipes… » Eren soupira : « Ils avaient vu Mikasa. Ils m'avaient vue courir vers elle et…je ne pouvais pas en laisser un seul en vie. » Jean garda le silence. L'anneau d'or qui encerclait l'iris noir d'Eren avait été traversé d'une touche rougeoyante qui ne laissait aucune place à la moindre réplique. Si Mikasa était en danger, Eren était sans aucun doute capable de mettre cette ville à feu et à sang, quel que soit le prix qu'il ait à payer pour la protéger.

Jean détourna les yeux : « …Armin m'a dit que sur ce plan-là, tu avais fait un sacré bon boulot…pas un seul survivant. Comment diable as-tu fais pour que pas un seul d'entre eux ne quittent cet endroit ?! » Eren posa sur lui un regard neutre avant de répondre : « Je les ai _appelés._ » Eren (et avant lui sa mère) était sans doute la preuve vivante du fait que tous ceux qui pensaient les Omega faibles et inoffensifs étaient d'inconscients idiots. Bien sûr, avec la façon dont ils étaient élevés et le simple fait que leur société leur ait appris qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer d'autres places que celles de prostitués, de potiches ou d'assistés, tout juste bon à porter des enfants et jouer les poupées gonflables, une extrêmement faible minorité d'entre eux devaient avoir ne serait-ce que conscience de leur potentiel…

Jean réprima un frisson.

Le Commandement aux Alphas.

L'Appel aux Omégas.

Jean demanda finalement : « …Est-ce que ton halo d'action n'est pas devenu un peu plus…large récemment ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas comme si d'habitude j'essayais d'attirer des kilomètres et des kilomètres carrés d'habitants jusqu'à moi…peut-être que l'urgence de la situation m'a un peu aidé à dépasser mes limites… » Il parut réfléchir un instant puis il ajouta : « …Bref ! On se fiche complètement de la façon dont je m'y suis pris pour défoncer ces connards. Il faut, que, tu, m'expliques, _ça_ ! » Il lui désignait la Marque, d'un doigt tremblant. Jean haussa les épaules : « T'étais en train de crever. Hypothermie et va savoir quoi d'autre…alors on a eu la brillante idée d'utiliser la surcharge survenant après une Morsure pour sauver tes petites fesses d'inconscient chronique… » Eren souffla : « Armin… » Jean fronça les sourcils : « On se calme ! C'était soit ça, soit…

\- Je sais. Epargne moi tes remontrances ! Dis-moi plutôt comment Livaï a pu se trouver avec vous au départ ! » Jean se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise puis il entreprit d'expliquer la situation du mieux possible, selon le bref rapport que lui en avait fait Armin avant de l'envoyer rejoindre Eren : « …D'après ce qu'Armin m'a raconté, tu dois la présence de ton preux chevalier à Mikasa…

-…Merde…il faut vraiment que je lui fasse perdre cette habitude de constamment me sonder… » Jean haussa les sourcils : « Ou pas ? Ça t'a quand même sauvé la mise cette fois-ci ! Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

\- Et la prochaine fois ? Ça risque surtout de la mettre en danger ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une sorte de vigie de l'extrême pour vous prévenir à chaque fois que je suis dans la mouise… » Jean ricana : « Okay ! Et si on prenait le problème dans un autre sens pour une fois ? Et si tu _arrêtais_ en premier lieu de te foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ?! » Eren renifla, dédaigneux : « Quand Harmonie sera devenu une réalité, je jure de me mettre au tricot… » Jean répliqua : « Bonne idée, si t'es encore parmi nous d'ici là, je jure de t'y forcer ! » Eren plaqua la main contre sa Marque et grimaça : « Ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Elle n'est pas complète…c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a dû vivre si longtemps dans cet état…ça fait mal comment ?

\- Comme si un camion t'était passé sur tout le corps mais que tu ne pouvais pas en crever. Ou encore comme le coup de poing magistral que je vais te coller dans le pif si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite avec ton sourire suffisant à deux balles ! » Jean pinça les lèvres : « Pardon…mais avoue quand même que c'est drôle, non ? Le karma est vraiment une belle pute. Tu as tout fait pour l'esquiver, craignant plus que la mort (et c'est le cas de le dire) l'instant où tu devras te rendre à l'évidence et le laisser te mordre et là… » Eren le vrilla du regard et Jean préféra ravaler ses derniers mots.

A place, il acheva son explication : « Mikasa était avec Livaï comme tu le lui avais visiblement demandé…et bien entendu, elle lui a demandé de l'aide pour te sauver…il a accepté, a débarqué chez Armin avec sa pote la doctoresse cinglée et la suite…tu la connais… » Eren serra les dents. Pensé qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation où il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de remercier Livaï de les avoir enchaînés à vie…Jean poursuivit, sur un ton plus dur : « Eren, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… » Eren baissa les yeux et prit un air innocent : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. En attendant, souviens-toi bien. Tu nous as tous promis que lorsque le moment viendrait, tu _essayerais_ vraiment de lui donner une chance ! Alors pour une fois ne soit pas le total connard que t'es 90% du temps et agis en adulte…

\- J'agis toujours en adulte. Je dirais même que pour un mec de 21ans, Moe célibataire, chef d'entreprise et d'un mouvement rebelle top secret, je m'en sors, plutôt pas mal… » Jean prit un air parfaitement blasé : « Oh, regarde donc, je crois que je viens de voir ton _énorme tête_ gonflée d'égo prendre le vent du large en s'envolant par la fenêtre !

\- La ferme, face de cheval ! Je sais que ce que j'ai à faire… j'ai promis, j'essayerais. Je ne serais pas un total enfoiré avec lui…je lui dois bien ça, je suis au courant !» Jean haussa à nouveau un sourcil : « Oh ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Tant mieux. » Il se redressa soudain. Eren lui lança un regard incrédule : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas encore changé… » Les lèvres de Jean se fendirent d'un rictus : « Je me casse. Et toi, tu restes là.

\- Tu comptes m'abandonner dans un hôpital ? » Jean s'étira puis annonça théâtralement : « T'abandonner ici ? Oh, non. Rassure-toi. Aussitôt tes résultats tombés, tu seras autorisé à quitter cet endroit… avec Livaï. » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? » Jean répéta : « Tu ne quitteras cet hôpital qu'en compagnie de son _Altesse Ackermann_ premier du nom.

\- Tu…vous…ce n'est pas…

\- Si, si. Tu as promis ? Alors vous allez _parler._ Il doit en avoir des choses à demander ! Et toi un sacré paquet de trucs à expliquer aussi… » Eren était si déboussolé que pour la première fois de leur longue amitié, Jean sentit qu'il allait avoir le dernier mot. Il ajouta, un doigt montrant nonchalamment sa nuque : « De plus, je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a envie de continuer à avoir l'impression de se faire rouler dessus par un camion jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes enfin prêt à lui faire face… » Eren poussa un grognement de frustration. Mais il ne trouva rien à dire pour sa défense.

Jean quitta la chambre avec l'immense satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à rabattre le caquet de son ami.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Est-ce que la situation aurait pu être pire ?

Après mûre réflexion, très certainement.

A peine Livaï était-il entré dans la pièce qu'absolument chaque fibre du corps d'Eren n'avait pu faire autrement que de douloureusement le désirer. Il s'était retenu de justesse de lui bondir dans les bras, d'inspirer une grande bouffée de cette délicieuse odeur qui recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de porcelaine puis d'enfouir la tête dans son cou avant d'y enfoncer les dents…Livaï avait beau être auréolé d'une atmosphère pesante, menaçante et pleine de ressentiments, Eren ne pouvait qu'à peine réprimer la volonté de l'Omega qui s'agitait plus que jamais au fond de lui.

Il ne savait pas si Livaï le faisait exprès pour en quelques sortes le punir pour ses actes passés mais la puissance de ses phéromones lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

C'était lourd, incroyablement dominant…Livaï était sans aucun doute l'Alpha dans toute sa splendeur…était-ce parce qu'il était de Niveau 5 ou était-ce simplement de cette façon que se sentait tous les autres Omega du monde en la présence d'Alphas puissants ? Si c'était le cas, Eren regrettait presque de les avoir accusé trop vite de ne pas savoir résister à leurs pulsions. Parce qu'actuellement, résister employait quasiment toute son énergie. Ça en devenait navrant…que se passerait-il s'il osait à nouveau regarder Livaï en face ? Est-ce qu'une fois que leurs regards se croiseraient, maintenant qu'ils étaient à demi-Marqués, la sensation de cette fameuse nuit reviendrait au triple galop ?

Mais en trois mille fois pires ?...

L'image du visage extatique d'Ophélia, ses gémissements de plus en plus obscènes à mesure que le temps passait, lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'il sentait le frêle corps de sa fille contre son torse, pas alors qu'il retrouvait enfin son bébé, sain et sauf…il n'allait pas lui infliger un tel traumatisme. Il n'allait certainement pas céder à l'Omega aussi facilement… « _Je ne suis pas comme elle. »_ Cette pensée forma un mantra auquel il tenta de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces, faisant taire le hurlement languissant de la bête qui sommeillait en lui. De son vivant, Carla n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé envers Grisha lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Le fait qu'elle soit une Omega et Marquée à son Mate, ne l'avait empêché en rien, du moins d'après ce qu'Eren en savait, de parler, de demeurer maître d'elle-même, chef du clan Hemel, Héritière du Secret…

Eren voulait de tout cœur croire qu'il avait cette force en lui.

Qu'il n'était en rien comparable à la majorité des Omégas qui se laissaient dominer par leurs bas instincts. L'appel de la Marque, le désir, tant qu'ils ne viendraient pas de lui et lui seul, il serait capable de les ignorer. Il devait au moins pouvoir faire ça, s'il comptait passer ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment en compagnie de Livaï. Il se concentra sur le récit de Mikasa, installée à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur elle, sur son odeur…mais elle était presque entièrement recouverte de celle de Livaï. C'était un peu comme s'il avait voulu l'y enrouler, pour la protéger du monde extérieur ou de toute intervention négative…Eren pouvait _sentir_ à quel point il avait voulu former un cocon de bien-être et de sérénité dans lequel envelopper leur fille…

Leur fille.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. L'heure du jugement avait sonné. Eren ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il savait pertinemment de quoi il avait privé Livaï pendant toutes ces années. Et le simple fait qu'Hanji ait eu raison et qu'effectivement, Livaï paraissait en ce court laps de temps, s'être accroché à leur fille d'une certaine façon, n'aidait en rien son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce fut à cet instant que Livaï pour signifier sa présence autrement qu'en se contentant de le fixer sans ciller, l'air menaçant. Son grognement attira l'attention d'Eren, bien malgré lui. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le temps se suspendit.

Eren pensait plutôt bien se souvenir de l'apparence de Livaï. Souvent, lorsqu'il observait Mikasa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dénombrer tous ces petits trucs qui chez elle n'était vraiment pas de lui mais totalement de Livaï. Mais son souvenir ne faisait pas honneur à l'homme réel. Il n'était pas grand mais absolument pas court sur pattes. Sa chevelure noir corbeau avait l'air soyeuse, son undercut lui donnait un air assez dangereux qui allait à merveille avec ses deux prunelles bleu-gris acier qui scintillaient froidement. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés. Sa bouche était plutôt fine elle aussi mais bizarrement attirante. Il avait les paupières tombantes. Une expression agacée semblait vissée à son visage. Sa musculature était bien dessinée, il portait un pantalon noir cintré et une simple chemise blanche. La bonne facture de ses vêtements n'expliquait en rien pourquoi ils lui allaient aussi bien. Tout tombait juste et il était impeccablement repassé des pieds à la tête. La paire de Boots en cuir qu'il portait rappelait des rangers militaires mais en plus classe. Son veston noir soulignait sa carrure en V, l'aidant à paraître un peu plus massif qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité…

Eren sentit tout l'air de ses poumons le quitter d'un coup.

Son corps se tendit vers Livaï comme s'il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour lui plonger dessus. Chacun de ses muscles s'était mis à frémir. Livaï se redressa doucement et Eren crut voir briller au fond de ses yeux, une lueur ombrageuse qui ne prédisait absolument rien de bon…son rythme cardiaque s'affola. Il trouvait ça aussi excitant que terrifiant. Le fait d'autant le désirer contre lui, en dépit de tout, du fait qu'Eren le craigne, qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment, qu'il veuille se trouver partout ailleurs que là, lui donnait la nausée. Le poids de Mikasa, sa présence au plus près de son cœur, lui donna le courage de _résister_.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Omega prendre le dessus.

Il vrilla Livaï du regard avec toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'il se sentait capable de rassembler. Il se haïssait de ressentir ça. Il se détestait de réagir de cette façon. Et il en voulait aussi à la condition d'Alpha de Livaï qui le forçait à immédiatement se jeter sur l'occasion pour l'asservir à ses désirs… « _Recule. Ne fais plus un pas. Ne m'approche pas. »_ Eren avait sans doute mis toutes ses forces dans ces simples pensées. Livaï papillonna et le cœur d'Eren fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une fugace expression de douleur venait de déformer ses magnifiques traits.

Non. Il ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

Pas maintenant.

Il devait rester concentrer s'il voulait que…

A sa plus grande surprise et pour son plus grand bonheur, Livaï recula finalement. Il retrouva sa position initiale, sur la chaise, dans un coin. Et encore mieux, il cessa tout bonnement d'essayer de l'écraser sous son aura menaçante ou de croiser son regard. Eren reprit peu à peu contenance. Mikasa n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son honneur était sauf. Et si Livaï était ne serait-ce qu'un minimum vraiment comme on le dépeignait, avec la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir face à l'appel de la Marque, il existait de vraies chances qu'au final, leur cohabitation ne soit pas une totale catastrophe…

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Bien qu'il l'ait observé pendant presque tout le trajet retour, s'accrochant au corps endormi Mikasa comme à une bouée de secours, Eren n'arrivait pas à se lasser ou même à décrypter, Livaï.

De façon assez surprenante, il lui semblait même qu'il s'habituait d'une certaine façon à la quantité impressionnante de phéromones qui se dégageait de son Mate. Surtout lorsqu'il avait fini par comprendre que Livaï ne devait même pas être conscient du fait qu'il écrasait le monde entier sous son aura. Il paraissait la maîtriser d'une certaine manière mais il était certain qu'il ne la _contrôlait pas_. Sinon, il n'aurait pas laissé Eren se rendre compte du fait que sa nervosité grimpait en flèche à mesure qu'ils approchaient de son appartement. Ni même du fait qu'il avait une conscience accrue du regard que l'Omega faisait peser sur sa nuque. L'attente impatiente de l'Alpha qui bouillait en lui était presque palpable. Eren ne put s'empêcher de trouver son incapacité à tout à fait choisir les émotions qu'il partageait à travers son odeur à la fois super agaçante et incroyablement adorable…

Mais s'il devait vraiment vivre avec Livaï pendant un certain temps, comme le leur imposait leur Marque toute récente, Eren allait _impérativement devoir_ lui apprendre à mieux se contrôler…sinon, ça allait vite devenir ingérable.

Si personne n'avait jamais pris la peine d'enseigner à Livaï comment parfaitement contrôler son aura, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait été élevé dans la haute société. Une tranche de la population où se réunissaient presque tous les Alphas, un monde où la loi du plus fort était inviolable. Où la hiérarchie avait encore plus d'importance que partout ailleurs…il était évident que dans un tel environnement, son écrasante aura, qui imposait le respect et l'admiration était un atout majeur. Livaï devait fendre la foule comme s'il n'était que de vulgaires insectes sur sa route…

Et ces masochistes en puissance d'Alphas devaient adorer ça…

Livaï ouvrit enfin la porte de son appartement, Eren entra et presque immédiatement, il faillit en oublier absolument toute idée de cohabitation pacifique. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Mikasa n'est même plus la moindre trace de son odeur personnelle ! Cet appartement était tout simplement l'antre de la bête ! Ici, Livaï devait se sentir si bien, si décontracté que son contrôle d'aura devait être réduit au minimum…Eren suffoqua puis siffla entre ses dents : « …Okay…ça va être beaucoup plus dur que ce que je croyais… » Livaï referma distraitement la porte derrière eux sans se départir de son air parfaitement neutre, même si une certaine lueur de curiosité avait traversé son regard hyalin pendant une fraction de seconde. Eren se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait probablement des premiers mots qu'il lui adressait directement depuis…eh bien depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il ajouta un peu précipitamment et d'une voix un peu plus basse que prévue : « Je vais coucher Mikasa… » Livaï répliqua presque immédiatement sur un ton acerbe : « …Tu sais où est la chambre, je crois… » Eren pinça les lèvres et encaissa sans broncher.

Okay. Il la méritait sans doute celle-là.

Il s'enfonça dans l'appartement, Livaï sur les talons. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il était dans un état plus que second. Lorsqu'il était parti…il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. A mesure que Livaï allumait les lumières, Eren prenait la pleine mesure de lieux. L'appartement avait un design épuré, moderne. Des formes douces, presque arrondies pour le mobilier. Des tons allant du noir mate, au blanc crème. Un tapis et des rideaux bleu ajoutaient une touche cosy à la décoration…la vue depuis le balcon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée qui formait quasiment tout le dernier mur de la pièce centrale avait l'air à couper le souffle…

Ils étaient au dernier étage d'un building d'au moins une cinquantaine d'étages.

Eren adorait prendre la hauteur…

Il coucha Mikasa qui remua à peine alors qu'il l'enfonçait dans les draps. La voix de ténor de Livaï retentit derrière lui et il réprima un frisson : « Elle était très agitée hier soir… » Eren déglutit : « J'imagine, oui… » Puis il détailla la pièce et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il en gardait étrangement une image plus nette que du reste de l'appartement, il s'entendit déclarer : « …rien n'a changé ici… » Et il regretta presque aussitôt ses mots…Il sentit Livaï se tendre derrière lui : « J'aime ma routine… » Eren se stoppa et lui fit face. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ? Qu'Eren ne savait pas pertinemment que Livaï avait sa petite vie bien rangée et qu'il l'appréciait sans doute mieux que d'avoir à s'occuper d'un Mate récalcitrant et de sa gamine non désirée ? Eren s'entendit répondre d'un ton neutre : « Je m'en doute bien… »

Il y eut un silence.

Il lui sembla qu'ils cherchaient tout à coup chacun de quelle façon il convenait de débuter la conversation à bâtons rompus qu'ils se devaient d'avoir… Eren ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait bien dans ses baskets : « J'ai besoin d'une douche… » Il porta la manche de son t-shirt à son nez et renifla : « Je déteste l'odeur des hôpitaux… » Livaï répliqua : « Un comble pour _le fils chéri_ du gars qui possède quasiment tous les plus grands hôpitaux du pays… » Eren fronça les sourcils. Ouah, ce type était aussi agréable qu'il en avait l'air…Eren feignit la candeur et répondit du tac o tac : « Oh. Alors tu veux dire que les éboueurs sont forcément des types qui adorent sniffer des poubelles pleines et que les Faucheurs sont tous abonnés à ' _Je tue des monstres pour vivre et l'assassinat est ma passion. Mag'_ ? » A ces mots, Eren ne l'aurait pas juré mais il eut la grande impression que Livaï venait de prendre la pleine mesure de la personne à qui il avait à faire.

Il était évident qu'Eren n'était pas non plus le type de gars avec lequel il pourrait avoir une conversation tout à fait sereine et mature. Ils auraient sans doute tendance à se chicaner…

Livaï céda : « La salle de bain c'est la porte d'en face, à l'autre bout du salon… » Puis sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons. Eren le stoppa pris au dépourvu : « Hey ! Minute, je n'ai pas encore d'affaires de rechange alors est-ce que tu pourrais… » L'Alpha marqua une courte pause, puis répliqua, d'une voix pleine de sarcasme : « Tu sais aussi où se trouvent mes vêtements, je crois… »

Eren encaissa à nouveau l'allusion sans broncher.

Celle-là aussi il l'avait sans doute plus ou moins mérité…

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Eren avait eu grand besoin de cette bonne douche chaude.

Ou plutôt brulante.

Elle était tombée à point pour qu'il puisse de remettre les idées en place. Pour qu'il organise sa pensée. Il avait promis de se conduire en adulte. Pour Mikasa, pour leur avenir. Mais en serait-il seulement capable ? Il n'était pas moins sur ses gardes, pas moins en colère de se retrouver dans cette inextricable situation… Livaï avait beau avoir le soutien probatoire de sa famille et les éloges d'Hanji, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de _se méfier de lui_ comme il ne s'était méfié de personne avant ça.

Livaï demeurait une menace. Qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il ait l'intention ou pas d'user de son influence sur Eren pour le museler et le plier à son bon vouloir.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Eren avait juste pu être lui-même comme en la présence de tout autre Alpha…il ne se serait pas apprêté à livrer bataille contre le père de sa fille…ils auraient pu discuter et pourquoi pas, s'apprécier. Il n'aurait pas pris autant de temps avant de lui présenter Mikasa…rien de tout ça ne serait arriver en premier lieu…

Il leur suffit d'à peine deux mots échangés pour que les inquiétudes d'Eren lui paraissent être tout à fait fondé.

En quelques secondes, Livaï avait déployé une lourde aura emplie d'amertume et de colère. Le genre d'aura qui était si similaire à celle qui l'avait suffoqué, enfant, alors que sa tante subissait la rage de son Mate, qu'Eren se sentit instantanément prêt à sortir les griffes et défendre chèrement sa vie…c'était la première fois depuis des années que la colère d'un Alpha l'atteignait. D'ordinaire ce genre de tentative d'intimidation l'agaçait seulement. Il s'évertuait à faire payer l'imprudent qui avait osé vouloir le soumettre, puis il passait à autre chose. Parce que ça n'avait aucun impact réel.

Mais l'aura de Livaï le remuait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Presque instantanément, son Omega avait couiné et remué, ne désirant qu'une chose, prendre la posture contrite et apaisante qui lui permettrait de calmer son Alpha. Eren se raidit et ravala sa bile alors qu'une puissante vague de colère lui enflammait les veines. Sa voix était posée et basse lorsqu'il répliqua : « Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait et ce que j'ai fait à Mikasa, n'était pas juste. Mais j'aurais beau m'incliner et t'embrasser les pieds pour demander pardon, ça ne nous réparera pas mon erreur. Je tiens n'empêche à préciser que j'avais mes raisons d'agir de cette façon. Aussi je te demande pardon, pour le temps perdu…même si ça ne le ramènera pas. Toi et moi, on le sait bien… Par contre, qu'on soit clair, ne t'avise plus jamais d'utiliser ton aura sur moi…où je saurais faire en sorte que Mikasa soit le seul enfant que t'ai jamais de toute ta vie… » Il avait pensé chaque mot.

Avant que Livaï ne puisse le rouer de coups de pieds et de poings avant de le violer contre un mur, il aurait sans doute perdu au moins trois de ses membres.

Et Eren n'hésiterait pas une seconde à viser les points vitaux si possible.

Le reste de leur conversation s'était déroulée dans une tension presque palpable. En réalité, après ce premier faux pas de la part de l'Alpha et même si celui-ci avait paru saisir le message assez bien pour veiller à ne plus l'attaquer à l'aide de son aura ou se montrer trop virulent, Eren n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Voir de quoi Livaï serait capable s'il devait faire de son pire…

« Tu ne comptes même pas essayer de te justifier ? »

Eren observa avec attention son interlocuteur et chercha à appuyer pile là où ça faisait mal. Après tout, l'Alpha qui hantait ses pires cauchemars était incapable de souffrir le moindre affront. Eren _devait savoir_ si Livaï était du même type : « C'est bien une parole d'Alpha ça…je me suis déjà excusé pour le fait de ne t'avoir rien dit pour Mikasa et je pense chaque mot lorsque je les prononce. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché l'existence de ta fille pendant si longtemps._ Mais à part de ça de quoi est-ce que je suis censé me justifier au juste ? » Livaï trembla de rage et répliqua : « Tu te fous de ma gueule, gamin ? Tu découvres qu'on est Mate et tu te tires le lendemain comme un voleur ! Tu habitais forcément dans le coin et tu savais que je te cherchais mais tu es resté planqué dans ton trou ! Même après avoir appris que t'étais en cloque ! … » Une certaine souffrance transparaissait de sa voix.

Mais la colère prédominait.

Livaï n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'Eren ait pu choisir de ne pas lui revenir…

Pourquoi le prenait-il au juste ?

Une sorte de trophée à la noix ?

Eren était certain qu'il n'allait plus tarder à montrer son vrai visage…Il continua son manège et demanda de but en blanc : « Et alors ? » Livaï en resta bouche bée. Eren lui adressa un sourire sans joie qui se voulait arrogant, même si son cœur se serrait, il siffla : « Même si j'étais resté, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Hein ?

\- On n'en sait rien ! Est-ce qu'au moins, tu n'aurais dû vouloir essayer de le découvrir ?!

\- Oh, mais ce n'était pas la peine de revenir pour ça. Je savais parfaitement comme ça allait se passer. A l'époque j'avais 16 ans, j'empruntais de temps à autre le nom de ma défunte mère pour aller m'amuser. J'étais un fantôme, que dis-je, une ombre, dont personne ne connaissait vraiment l'existence. _Personne ne savait que j'étais un Omega_ , sauf quelques personnes de confiance…est-ce que j'allais mettre ma vie et celle de mon père en danger pour vivre une pseudo idylle avec un Alpha que j'avais rencontré par hasard à un gala tout pété ? » Ce n'était pas très exactement le fond de sa pensée…mais ça n'en restait pas moins vrai.

Eren ne le connaissait pas à l'époque. Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui…c'était une prédisposition génétique qui les forçait à se retrouver coincer l'un avec l'autre…

Eren continua : « Même lorsque je me suis retrouvé en cloque, je ne pouvais pas tout à coup refaire surface et te balancer _''Salut, c'est moi ! Ton coup d'un soir qui n'a aucune existence matérielle pour les prochaines années à venir, je suis enceint comme tu le vois, ça te dirait qu'on le garde ?''_ » Avant même qu'il ne put le contrôler un rire amer lui échappa : « Je suis peut-être téméraire mais pas tout à fait con ! T'aime ta routine ? Et la mienne alors ? Je n'avais aucune envie de m'imposer dans la vie d'un total inconnu… » Il se souvenait y avoir si souvent penser. Seul, face à sa grossesse. Aux avis mitigés de son entourage qui bien qu'il l'encourageât, préférait par convention le savoir aux côtés du père pour être soutenu… Eren s'était imaginé un monde où il n'aurait pas été traumatisé, méfiant, tellement différent ce que Livaï était en droit d'attendre de son partenaire…

Le destin ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer pour lui avoir choisi une telle moitié…

« On était Mate… »

Les épaules d'Eren se crispèrent. La voix de Livaï avait été glaciale et la blessure qu'Eren sentit s'insinuer dans son aura tristement sombre lui brisa le cœur aussi sûrement que s'il avait été celui à qui elle avait été infligé. Pourtant, il s'entendit déclarer, d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé : « Raison de plus de n'avoir aucune envie de te recroiser de sitôt. » Livaï s'était figé puis son regard bleu acier l'avait transpercé avec force et il avait demandé, incrédule : « Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » On y était. Livaï le prenait à présent pour exactement ce qu'il était, une anormalité. Eren expliqua : « De nos jours, qui croit encore au conte de fée ? Quand on regarde vraiment ce qu'est la condition de Mate, tout ce à quoi ça nous réduit c'est de n'être que des géniteurs idéaux ! Ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'on va couler des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ! Juste qu'on a été programmé pour baiser. »

Ce fut au tour de Livaï de se crisper.

Eren esquissa un nouveau sourire sans joie : « Enfin, toi, l'Alpha, t'es conçu pour baiser. Et moi, simple Omega pour gentiment écarter les cuisses et pondre des gosses H24. » Un silence pesant tomba entre eux. Eren savait qu'il était allé loin. Il savait qu'il faisait une généralité d'un cas…pas si isolé que ça, mais pas non plus systématique. Il savait que la logique des relations Alpha/Omega qu'il dépeignait était plus complexe que ça et qu'il était possible que ce soit différent.

Ses parents étaient des exemples vivants d'à quel point le lien de Mate pouvait être beau et respectueux.

Mais voilà, au fond de lui, il y avait encore ce petit garçon tétanisé.

Les gémissements obscènes de sa tante, la violence des coups et de cette aura qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion…

En réalité, Eren n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du visage de cet homme. Et l'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines, comme s'il se trouvait toujours dans ce salon, enfermé avec leurs deux cadavres… Livaï n'était pas un Alpha parmi d'autres. Eren ne détestait pas les Alphas. Il savait comment les gérer. Mais Livaï…il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et ajouta, un peu malgré lui : « Je…je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais gars, fondamentalement…mais, tu prends toute cette histoire d'un point de vue typiquement Alpha…je sais que les 'Dominants' écrivent les lois…mais je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un Dominé de toute ma vie. Pour moi, être un Omega…ça ne définit pas qui je suis ou ce à quoi j'aspire… » Il avait ressenti le besoin d'être un peu sincère, honnête en quelques sortes…il voulait lui parler de lui, tel qu'il était vraiment.

Eren avant l'Omega.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté ? »

Le silence cette fois-ci se fit plus lourd.

Et voilà qu'ils y étaient. Eren aurait espéré que cette question tombe beaucoup plus tard. Il était un peu délicat de parler de Mikasa maintenant et surtout sans parler de ses _sentiments_. Ces ébauches confuses et assez troublantes d'émotions en tout genre. Ces choses qu'il éprouvait pour Livaï sans même le connaître. Cette impression anormale qu'ils _s'appartenaient_ … Eren avait baissé les yeux et tapoté du doigt sur sa cuisse : « Les Omégas sont quasiment conditionnés à porter des enfants. Notre instinct de protection est au moins dix fois plus élevé que celui de toute autre Catégorie. Une fois enceint, on fera absolument tout pour porter la grossesse à terme…bien sûr, quelques-uns luttent et finissent par demander de l'aide à certains médecins qui travaillent au noir… l'expérience est douloureuse, traumatisante…on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'en relever…

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, t'as mis au monde la gamine par dépit… » Alors celle-là…Eren releva la tête et le vrilla du regard : « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ecoute… » Il se passa à nouveau une main nerveuse et tremblante dans les cheveux : « … Mon père pensait aussi que j'étais trop jeune. Il aurait pu m'aider. J'ai eu le choix. J'ai réfléchi et… » Sa voix s'était faite toute petite : « Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je ne voulais tuer _notre_ enfant ou oublier cette nuit…j'aime Mikasa… » Il n'avait jamais regretté, pas une seule fois d'avoir donné naissance à Mikasa...il avait même peur d'avoir laissé échapper un peu trop des sentiments complexes qui l'avait conduit à garder l'enfant.

Le fait qu'il avait voulu mettre au monde une preuve que cette nuit avait existé. En dépit de tout, de ses problèmes personnels, du fait qu'ils soient Alpha et Omega, de leur lien plus ou moins voulu, cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient aimés.

Et Mikasa était venu au monde pour cette raison.

Eren sentit l'atmosphère se détendre d'un coup. Mis davantage en confiance, il osa se confier d'une certaine manière : « Je ne sais pas comment le dire… tout est trop compliqué. Ce n'est pas comme si je _n'éprouvais_ absolument rien…mais est-ce que c'est moi qui éprouve toutes ces choses ou est-ce une foutue prédisposition génétique ? Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on se retrouve non seulement coincé en tant que parents mais aussi l'un avec l'autre… Ça aurait sans doute été l'Enfer. J'ai ma vie, mes envies…cette décision aurait tout changé. Je suis différent. Différent de tous ces Omégas que tu vois se pavaner au bras de leur maître comme de bons chiens en laisse. Je ne suis ni une chose, ni une extension de mon Alpha. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'être marié, marqué, possédé pour trouver un sens à ma vie ! »

Une fois ces mots exprimés, il se sentit plus embarrassé, presque désolé et honteux, de devoir encore ôter à Livaï d'avoir un jour un compagnon digne de ce nom : « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment d'un type comme moi. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme les autres, je ne vais pas minauder et encore moins baisser les yeux puis rougir sur commande. Je _déteste_ qu'on me donne des ordres… » Plus Livaï était silencieux et plus Eren se sentait fautif : « Tu vois ? Est-ce qu'un Alpha pourrait vraiment accepter ce genre de compagnon ? » Le silence était devenu assourdissant.

Mais puisqu'il était déjà aller si loin, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur sa lancée ? Eren avait voulu le provoquer, se prouver qu'il avait eu raison se méfier et d'avoir peur qu'il soit comme cet homme et abuse de son pouvoir. Mais si Livaï était très visiblement en colère, il n'avait pas même fait mine de vouloir le frapper. Quand bien même son égo de mâle devait déjà être mis à mal par l'attitude plus qu'in conventionnelle de son Mate. Eren souffla : « Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et j'ai bien conscience qu'un jour où l'autre, on aurait fini par se recroiser et qu'il aurait fallu à ce moment-là que j'assume mes choix…j'espérais juste qu'à ce moment-là…je serais prêt à faire face… » Encore un fragment de la stricte et pure vérité.

Il baissa la tête avec respect et renchérit : « Je suis désolé de nous avoir mis dans une telle situation. Je ne sais même pas comment on va s'en sortir, ni ce que la vie nous réserve… » Puis Il se passa doucement une main sur la nuque : « Mais ça fait un mal de chien ! » Livaï haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de répliquer : « Oh…donc tu le sens… » Eren était halluciné : « Parce que toi aussi t'en souffres ?! T'as un visage complètement inexpressif ! Et moi qui me disait qu'avec Mikasa je pourrais m'habituer…t'es carrément le niveau supérieur toi ! » Livaï détourna les yeux. Eren se racla la gorge : « Je suppose que c'est le moment où je te mords et qu'on arrête tous les deux de souffrir pour rien… » Il y eut un long silence.

Si long en fait, qu'Eren commençait à se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise…

Il crut bon de s'exprimer aussi clairement que possible sur ce qu'il envisageait actuellement de leur _relation_ : « On n'est pas obligé de se forcer…même si on ne peut pas faire autrement que de vivre ensemble je…je ne te demande pas d'être fidèle ou quoi que ce soit de cet ordre-là…et si tu n'es pas encore prêt à ce que Mikasa t'appelle Papa je pourrais lui parler pour qu'elle…

\- C'est bon. Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça, ce n'est qu'une gosse. Et je _suis_ son père. » Eren acquiesça gravement. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'il s'était dit que Livaï s'était pris d'affection pour Mikasa. Ce constat lui fit chaud au cœur.

Au moins, ses problèmes personnels n'avaient pas tout gâcher pour ces deux-là…

Ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver…

Eren poursuivit : « Okay… apprenons à nous connaître, faisons des concessions et je suis sûr qu'on pourrait réussir à ne pas trop se détester… » Oh. Et il y avait aussi _ce sujet_ qu'il fallait à tout prix aborder… son regard se fit fuyant : « Hum…pas que je pense qu'on ne puisse pas trouver une solution viable quand l'heure sera venue d'y penser plus sérieusement mais…pour les Chaleurs et le Rut… » Livaï marqua une pause. Eren avait le plus grand mal à rendre cet horrible moment un peu moins embarrassant : « …est-ce que…hum…est-ce que t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie qui… » Livaï continuait de se murer dans son silence et Eren commença sincèrement à croire qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et que les choses allaient être extrêmement compliquées…. Puis Livaï répondit : « Non. Personne. » Et Eren ne plus s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de lancer : « Ça fait un problème de moins ! Pour info, moins non plus je n'ai personne qui… » Il se tut brutalement.

A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait au juste ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de flirter, là ?

Est-ce que c'était le moment de faire ça ?

Du nerf, qu'il se reprenne !

Penser à la fameuse nuit dans une telle situation n'avait petit un aucun intérêt et petit deux, n'aidait absolument pas à ce que la situation soit moins délicat : « Donc ! Vu comment on a douillé tous les deux pendant cette première nuit de séparation, je pense que ce serait mieux si…

\- Tu peux t'installer ici. J'ai un très grand bureau dont je ne me sers quasiment jamais. Je vais le déplacer dans ma chambre et tu pourras aménager la pièce comme tu veux. » Eren prit un air sérieux : « Merci…je t'aiderais à payer pour nos dépenses…

\- Mikasa est ma fille, je peux payer pour elle, si j'en ai envie.

\- … » Sa fille. Ouah ! Eren avait beau avoir toujours considéré Mikasa comme telle…l'entendre de la bouche du concerné c'était tout un monde qui lui ouvrait ses portes ! Il ne savait même pas comment il se sentait. Cette émotion était…terriblement troublante. Fierté ? Tendresse ? Confusion ? Jalousie ? Il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir partager la responsabilité ou l'amour de Mikasa en deux…

Il avoua : « Je crois qu'il va me falloir un sacré bout de temps pour m'y faire à celle-là…Humm, j'ai trouvé. Excellent compromis, on coupe en deux…et pour l'appartement…

\- L'immeuble est à moi…

\- Je peux te payer un loyer…

\- Ouvres un compte épargne à la banque et poses-y tout ce que tu penses me devoir. Mikasa pourra toujours en profiter plus tard. » Eren esquissa un petit sourire : « Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble une discussion d'adulte ? J'étais presque certain qu'on finirait par s'égorger au bout de deux minutes…

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends. Que j'approuve tes choix ou autre. Mais au moins, t'as été honnête. Et j'ai conscience de ton point de vue… » Eren était plus que surpris. En réalité, il commençait à sérieusement envisager de cohabiter avec Livaï.

Son 'piège' de jouxte verbale n'ayant pas abouti sur une scène de combat épique entre Mate, il ne savait plus ni quoi penser ni quelle émotion était en train d'enfler doucement

sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il espérait ? De l'espoir, oui… mais de quoi au juste ? Que tout se passe bien ? Que Livaï lui pardonne ? Non, lui-même ne se serait pas pardonné…au-delà du fait d'être un Alpha, Livaï n'était-il pas anormalement mature ? Et patient ? Ciel, à sa place, Eren n'aurait sans doute pas réagi de cette façon…il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque : « Je pense qu'à ta place, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde et je me serais quand même collé une bonne droite en pleine mâchoire. Tu sais, histoire de marquer le coup… » Livaï parut un peu étonné par sa réplique : « Ne me tente pas. T'as des pulsions masochistes ou quoi ? » Amusé, Eren répondit : « C'est un truc d'Omega, non ? Le masochisme. Je parie que toi, t'es un sacré sadique derrière tes airs de statue antique... » Il n'en était pas sûr mais il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Livaï…

Ouah !

Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de… _s'entendre ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Et la deuxième question qui tuait. Au moins, celle-ci, il y était un peu plus que rôdé… il expliqua sommairement et sur le ton de la plaisanterie diverses de ses activités. Lorsqu'ils engagèrent le sujet de l'éducation de Mikasa, c'était avec un certain agacement mais la force de l'habitude. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas si énervé en réalité lorsqu'il rétorqua : « Si c'est pour qu'on parte sur un procès de la façon dont j'ai élevé Mikasa, autant qu'on arrête tout de suite les frais. Je te mords et on passe à autre chose…

\- Je veux l'adopter. » L'annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Adopter Mikasa ?! Livaï était vraiment sérieux ? … Eren lut dans ses yeux pourtant habituellement si imperméables, tout le sérieux de sa déclaration…Son cœur fit un bond. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu mais il avait pensé que la demande serait faite bien plus tard…

En réalité, le fait que Mikasa ne porte pas son nom de famille pour l'instant était un plus. Et l'enquête sur Livaï avait prouvé que son nom de famille n'était associé à aucune embrouille…Mikasa méritait qu'on la reconnaisse et Eren leur devait bien ça…Comme il laissait traîner le silence Livaï crut bon de s'expliquer : « Elle n'est pas obligée d'aller à l'école. Ou même d'entrer dans le système. Mais je veux qu'elle porte mon nom. Je pense que tu me dois au moins ça… » Eren papillonna, un large sourire lui étira les lèvres puis il souffla : « Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son constat sembla mettre l'Alpha mal à l'aise.

C'était criant vérité.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses émotions être ainsi mises à nues…

Eren respecta sa volonté et lui affirma qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à cette adoption. Mais comme Livaï était vraiment un _excellent_ soldat, il n'oublia bien évidemment pas de lui poser les questions qui s'imposaient après l'avoir trouvé dans une situation aussi délicate…aussi au moment de lui expliquer clairement comment il avait fait fondre une partie des bâtiments ou encore calciné ses ennemis, Eren n'y tint pas et lui fit le coup de l'avaleur de feu…la tête qu'avait tiré Livaï lorsqu'il avait avaler cette boule de feu valait largement les répercutions d'un tel tour de passe-passe. Il lui suffirait d'esquiver les agrumes et l'acidité pendant quelques jours…

Puis Livaï laissa retomber un long silence qui à mesure qu'il s'étirait devenait de plus en plus gênant.

Ils savaient tous deux que l'heure fatidique arrivait…ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer à se défiler infiniment. Cette situation n'avait rien d'agréable et ce n'était pas parce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait toutes les cinq secondes que la douleur et l'appel de la Marque n'étaient pas à la limite de l'insupportable…Le hic ? Comment emmener à la situation au moment où Eren planterait les dents dans la nuque de Livaï ? Etait-ce seulement un acte possible dans un tel contexte ? Eren maugréa : « Attendez une minute, il va falloir que je m'approche de sa nuque ?! Est-ce que ce n'est pas là que les phéromones sont les plus fortes ? ... super ! Génial… » Du nerf ! Plus vite ce serait fait et plus vite ils seraient tous les deux libres…Eren s'écria : « « Bon ! On se la fait cette morsure ou pas ? » Un nouveau silence.

Eren soupira : « Franchement, je ne vois pas un seul moyen de rendre ça moins gênant…t'as eu de la chance que je sois complètement inconscient… » Livaï grogna : « Fais ça vite… » Eren répliqua sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir : « Rapide, pile ma cadence préférée. » Gros silence.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ?

Il venait vraiment de faire une blague pourrie à connotation sexuel avec le père de sa fille ?

Ce même type, parfaitement inconnu, avec qui il avait couché avec frénésie avant de disparaitre pendant cinq ans sans explication alors qu'ils étaient Mates ?

Ok. La nervosité avait un effet clairement néfaste sur son raisonnement…

Eren laissa échapper un rire nerveux : « Pardon. Habitude. Avec un de mes amis... on a cette espèce de concours débile où on s'amuse à se balancer ce genre de réplique un peu…ok. Je m'arrête. Tout de suite. » Autant arrêter les frais. Et rapidement ! Eren se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Livaï d'un pas décidé. S'il s'arrêtait en cours de route, il risquait de ne jamais y arriver… Livaï recula légèrement quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui. Le regard méfiant, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire gamin ? » Eren rétorqua : « Oh allez ! On a à peine cinq ans de différence !

\- Ça compte, la preuve t'agis encore comme un gosse !

\- Parce que toi pas ? Penche la tête que je croque…

\- Tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles !

\- Si tu préfères, je t'assomme. On sera tous les deux moins embarrassés…

\- Essaie un peu de me frapper… » Ils se défièrent du regard. Puis Eren sourit de toutes ses dents : « Je crois que je te contamine. C'était totalement une réplique de gamin… » Au moins Eren n'était pas le seul à être si nerveux qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Livaï n'était clairement pas rassuré, non plus…

Eren commençait déjà à se demander comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'y prendre quand tout à coup, Livaï ferma les yeux.

Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passait habituellement pour les autres. Mais en général pour former une Paire, l'Alpha n'avait pas besoin d'être mordu et d'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne tendaient la nuque à leur Omega après l'avoir Réclamé et Soumis, comme c'était l'usage. Les Pairs étaient formés à sens unique. Un noble pouvait avoir une femme Omega officielle et quantité d'amantes. Mais l'Omega, lui, se retrouvait tout de même enchaîné à lui…

Livaï se raidit et la respiration d'Eren se fit plus erratique.

L'émotion qui était en train de se déchaîner dans sa poitrine n'avait aucun nom. Mais il était très certainement bouleversé…Livaï ne le connaissait pas et c'était sûrement les besoins de la Marque qui le poussait à agir de la sorte…mais il n'empêchait qu'il se trouvait là, vulnérable, la nuque offerte, face à lui, un Omega… « Ouah… je crois que je pourrais grave m'y habituer en fait…dominer un Alpha… » Un grognement sourd quitta les lèvres de Livaï alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir sur le côté. Eren leva les bras comme pour l'apaiser. Puis sans rien ajouter, il posa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire, juste au niveau de l'undercut. Il fut étonné de les trouver si doux et agréable au touché. Le bout de ses doigts frôla avec douceur le duvet qui s'y trouvait. Puis il se reprit, un peu mal à l'aise de s'être laissé aller à une telle familiarité.

Si Livaï avait senti la caresse, il n'en avait absolument montré aucun signe.

Eren se pencha lentement, avec précaution.

Puis sans risquer de prendre le temps de perdre courage, il mordit.

Des geysers feus lui explosèrent dans ses veines.

Une onde de magie traversa toute la pièce l'appartement, en silence. Elle serait passée inaperçue si ce n'était pour la légère vibration qui secoua la baie vitrée. Eren enfonça plus profondément les crocs dans la chair qui lui était offerte, submergé par un besoin primaire de posséder, de marquer.

 _Son Alpha_.

L'Omega qui était en lui chantait d'allégresse et une émotion vive sans précédent lui empoigna le cœur alors qu'il sentait les tremblements de son partenaire sous ses doigts… Enfin, entier. Lorsque que quelques gouttes de sang échappèrent à la tendre succion de sa bouche contre la parcelle de peau renflée, Eren les ramassa du bout de la langue pour éviter qu'elle ne lui glisse le long du cou. Alors qu'un incendie comme il n'en avait jamais connu le ravageait de l'intérieur, Eren sentit son esprit se tendre par-delà les limites de son corps. Il eut l'impression de flotter dans le vide pendant un instant puis… le vase qui était posé sur la table basse éclata dans un bruit sourd, en milliers de petits morceaux perdant son contenu sur le tapis bleu…

Eren s'écarta d'un coup, déboussolé, alors qu'il revenait à lui. Peu à peu, les yeux fixés sur l'écoulement apaisant du sable…Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Et le monde autour de lui n'était plus du tout le même que quelques minutes auparavant. Les couleurs, les odeurs, toutes ses perceptions venaient de se modifier, de devenir plus…puissantes ? Eren posa les yeux sur Livaï encore surpris par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Son Alpha.

Cet infime instant suspendu dans le temps pendant lequel Eren avait eu la sensation intime d'effleurer l'âme de son partenaire. Ce moment magique où il avait pour la première fois, eut l'impression de contrôler quelque chose dans cette relation conflictuelle, de toucher du doigt une certaine fragilité en Livaï…il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours : Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « Ok…c'est carrément bizarre…est-ce que pour toi aussi les couleurs sont plus…

\- Allons dormir. La journée a été longue. » Livaï s'était redressé d'un coup, refusant de le regarder en face. Son masque d'impassibilité dûment plaqué sur le visage. Un peu pris au dépourvu, Eren cligna des yeux. L'instant magique était fini. Le masque de l'Alpha tout puissant était de retour, aussi opaque qu'il l'avait toujours été. Eren répondit : « D'accord…bonne nuit ? » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « Tu prends le lit, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hosto… » Eren paniqua : « Quoi ? Non ! Le canapé m'ira très bien…

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer les…

\- Comme si j'arriverais à dormir dans ton lit ! Crétin ! » Le regard de Livaï s'assombrit : « Tu viens de me traiter de…

\- Crétin ! Ouais, crétin d'Alpha à la noix ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point tu _sens_? » Bon ! Eren n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire de cette façon mais… l'idée principale était là !

Impossible qu'il s'endorme !

Pas alors qu'il y avait cette odeur dans l'air, ce…désespérant, entêtant, horriblement sexy, parfum d'attirance sexuelle pure et dure…

La Morsure n'avait pas eu que des effets positifs…

Maintenant Eren avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir la tension sexuelle qui les reliait comme si elle avait été palpable… Eren brandit un doigt à quelques centimètres de son visage : « Premier cour sur les Omégas ! On est _super sensible_ aux auras et autres odeurs de marquage de territoire ! Alors tu vas faire une première concession et _arrêté de balancé tes foutues phéromones dans tout cet appart ! »_ Livaï haussa un sourcil. Il oscillait entre amusement et surprise : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par balancer mes phéromones ? » Eren arrondit les yeux, étonné: « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais vraiment pas déguiser ton aura et contrôler tes… » Livaï avait un air parfaitement indifférent. Eren poussa un geignement de dépit : « Oh ce n'est pas vrai…A force de vivre dans un monde d'Alphas, rien que pour les Alphas ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne ! Je suppose qu'on t'a surtout appris à écraser les autres…en même temps avec une _odeur_ pareille pas étonnant qu'ils aient été ravis de courber l'échine en souriant comme des couillons…

\- Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'apprécie pas des masses ta façon de parler de _mon odeur._ » Eren le poussa : « Allez ! Va dormir maintenant ! Que j'essaie au moins d'aérer pour me faire un espace sain !

\- Gamin… » Sa voix était grondante. Eren le chassa jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa chambre, puis il lui referma la porte dessus et menaça : « Demain ! Première leçon de contrôle des phéromones ! Ou je jure que j'achète un pulvérisateur ! Et quand tu sentiras le neutralisateur d'odeur dans tout l'appart, là, t'auras de quoi être en pétard ! » Puis il marmonna comme pour lui-même : « Tu m'étonnes que personne ne l'approche ! Et il a complètement recouvert Mikasa… » tout en s'éloignant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la couverture que Livaï avait dû poser sur le bord du canapé angle alors qu'Eren se douchait.

Il espérait au moins qu'elle n'avait pas trop amassé son odeur où la nuit risquait d'être très compliquée à vivre…

Enfin, encore plus compliquée que maintenant…

Eren se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte vitrée et l'ouvrit d'une main fébrile. Puis il s'avança sur le balcon et là, seulement, il prit une grande inspiration. Ses genoux lâchèrent, son souffle se fit un peu plus saccadé et la chaleur lui monta aux joues. Une boule lui éclata aux creux des reins et son corps brûlant se mit à trembler…au moins maintenant, il savait à quoi s'adonnait les Mates nouvellement marqués…c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à se contenir assez longtemps pour expédier Livaï…

Il n'allait certainement pas recommencer la même erreur une deuxième fois.

Il était conscient à présent de la vulnérabilité de son Omega face à Livaï, il devait au moins pouvoir se contrôler un minimum…Eren planta les dents dans sa main et mordit avec force. La douleur aida à faire redescendre son érection naissante. Il ferma les yeux et respira par à-coups pour chasser les derniers relents du parfum envoutant de Livaï. Armin avait eu raison sur un point, la relation Alpha/Omega, surtout pour deux Mates semblaient drôlement réciproque. Une fois Marqué, l'Omega se trouvait grandement affecté par l'odeur de son partenaire… et c'était lui qui, dès lors, enclenchait une période de Rut afin de consommer leur union.

Eren l'avait échappé bel.

Encore un peu et il serait passé totalement outre l'avis de Livaï (et dépit de sa propre volonté, mais tout de même…) et l'aurait intoxiqué avec son odeur…

Il demeura sur le balcon, le temps d'aérer la pièce et pourquoi pas, de relâcher un peu de ses propres phéromones sans risque la catastrophe… Cette cohabitation promettait d'être compliquée. Mais au moins maintenant, Eren en était certain. Il parviendrait à résister. Même à Livaï. Etre son Omega n'allait rien changer du tout à son indépendance et à sa volonté s'il tenait le cap…

Il observa sa main ensanglantée et se fit la réflexion que décidemment, résister, ça faisait drôlement mal…

* * *

Dadaaaam!

Alors qu'en dites-vous de ce chapitre à la place d'Eren?

\- On comprend mieux ses réactions et son discours?

\- Que pensez-vous de la 'victoire' de Jean?

\- Eren et les hôpitaux une longue et belle histoire d'amour... espérons que sa vie d'amour avec Livai vont lui apprendre à un peu moins fréquenter le coma... (ou alors ils s'y retrouveront tous les deux, dans une chambre VIP... meeerde, c'est vraiment trop crédible comme option!)

\- Un peu plus de précision ont été donné sur 'le fait que Livai sente' qu'en dites-vous?

\- Des prognostiques sur le déroulement de leur premier cycle de Chaleurs/Rut?

\- Des idées sur la prochaine étape?

 **\- Quelles scènes de famille vous ferait fondre? Que voulez vous voir à tout prix?** **Vos idées seront stockées et utiliser à un moment donné de l'histoire! Profitez-en! C'est rare que j'offre ce genre d'occasions dans l'histoire principale!**

 **\- Oh et pendant que j'y pense, je répète ma question du chapitre précédent parce que je crois n'avoir obtenue que deux réponses!**

 **Qui veut un OS appelé 'The Fire God' qui retracera le combat d'Eren contre ses kidnappeurs? (#la scène apocalyptique)**

 **Sur ce je fonce dans mon lit.**

 **Plein de love sur vous! (J'ai plus que deux heures de sommeil, qui pari que je m'écoule sur une rame de metro et meurs bêtement?) *Easyan lève la main pour voter***


	9. Scène 8

**Hello hello !**

 **Je sais ce que j'avais dit et prévu... mais je pense que vous commencez maintenant à avoir l'habitude avec le fait que je n'arrive quasiment jamais à contrôler mes histoires!**

 **En réalité, je pensais que la scène 7 serait le dernier chapitre du point de vue d'Eren uniquement, mais il s'avère qu'il s'agit plutôt du 8! Ensuite pour la plus grande joie de Sasa875 on retourna gaiement avec un focus quasi total sur le point de vue de Livaï! (Enfin, si Eren vous manque ou me manque, il y a une chance qu'on retrouve son point de vue une fois de temps en temps!) Je voudrais tout de même poser une question, voulez-vous que Livaï soit le 'héros' de cette histoire ou alors part-on sur un truc plus omniscient comme pour MBB où chacun vit les choses à sa manière et son rythme et où j'alterne sur les focus? (La réponse m'intéresse!)**

 **Du coup, MBB va surtout continuer la semaine prochaine! (Dès Lundi je m'y mets!) J'ai de l'inspiration pour Sygma alors je saute sur l'occasion! (Vous passerez potentiellement ensuite une semaine entière dédiée à MBB uniquement alors...je rattraperais mon retard! Assurément!)**

 **Quoi dire d'autre? Oh! Oui! Il faut impérativement que je me mette à vous répondre (à tous et pas qu'aux Guest!) Donc ce sera reparti pour un moment réponse aux commentaires intensif...je vais devoir apprendre à mieux m'organiser...**

 **Sur ce? Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture! (15 pages cette fois-ci...il y a du mieux!)**

 **Ps: Je vais répondre aux commentaires faits sur Sygma mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de votre aide! (Enfin surtout de celle de ceux qui ont un compte sur ) Ai-je déjà répondu à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de vos commentaires sur cette fiction? Si oui, à partir de quand n'avez vous plus eu de réponses?**

 **Désolée pour cette demande laborieuse, et merci d'avance!**

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 8**_

' _ **One Step Closer to 'Us' (part 1)'**_

Quand Eren se réveilla ce matin-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois.

Au final, il avait dormi avec la porte vitrée entrouverte et son corps, sensible comme il l'était aux changements de températures, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la nuit qu'il lui avait imposée. En plus Livaï n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital. Il était crevé, lessivé et visiblement, son organisme avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre du choc de son hypothermie…Ses premiers mots de la journée furent donc : « Putain de merde… » Puis il ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et fronça les sourcils quand il entendit un sifflement suspect au niveau de ses bronches… Et merde. Si elles étaient atteintes, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Il cligna des paupières et prit un petit instant avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. A savoir par terre, sur le tapis du salon, coincé entre la table basse en verre et le canapé….

Comment il était arrivé là ?

Eh bien, il avait tout simplement dû rouler, comme d'habitude.

Dire qu'Eren avait le sommeil agité, c'était un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu ses mauvaises manies d'enfant hyperactif et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de dormir tout en étant apaisé, ça avait été de commencer à partager son lit avec Mikasa… Déjà, du fait de son Chorus il avait un mal fou à régulariser seul sa température. Au moment de s'endormir, il perdait un degré, comme tout le monde. Mais pendant la nuit, son organisme agissait comme un ordinateur mis en veille et s'amusait à se chauffer d'un coup comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore en état de marche. Eren alternait donc les phases où il mourrait de chaud et celle où il grelottait de froid avec une rapidité qui rendait ses nuits infernales…

Il s'était plus ou moins habitué à cet état de fait jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Mikasa soit si nerveuse et impossible à rendormir, qu'il décide de la coucher à côté de lui…

Ça avait été magique. Son corps s'était enroulé autour de celui du nourrisson avec délectation et il s'était contenté de calquer sa température à la sienne toute la nuit, comme si la présence d'un corps étranger contre le sien lui permettait de jouer les thermomètres et régulariser un peu l'instabilité de son thermostat interne.

Hier soir, Mikasa lui avait drôlement manqué…

Ça faisait au moins deux ans qu'Eren n'avait plus dormi seul.

Il se redressa et s'étira…il espérait ne pas avoir bavé sur le tapis de Livaï…il lui avait suffi d'un simple coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que cet appartement était d'une propreté qui ne manquait pas de trahir une certaine dose de maniaquerie de la part de son propriétaire. Les vitres étaient immaculées, pas un grain de poussière, chaque objet était à sa place…c'était soit Livaï ne passait qu'une très infime partie de son temps entre ses murs, soit il tenait à la propreté des lieux plus qu'à sa vie. Et compte tenu de la concentration des phéromones qu'avait été capable de capter Eren depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement, il optait plutôt pour l'option numéro deux…

Une maniaquerie qui, bien qu'assez effrayante poussée à ce stade de perfection, l'arrangeait parfaitement bien !

Après tout, Eren se devait, pour des raisons médicales de toujours évoluer dans un environnement aussi sain et dénué de poussières que possible…

Au moins, ils allaient s'entendre sur ce point-là Livaï et lui…

Eren se mit les mains sur les hanches puis se craqua la nuque d'un geste de la tête avant d'effectuer quelques cercles de son bassin. Comme ça faisait du bien de ne plus ressentir les effets de l'appel de la Marque ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été remis à neuf… il observa encore un instant les alentours puis se tourna et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup. Avec tous ces évènements, ils avaient complètement zappé le dîner…il était certain que Livaï et Mikasa seraient aussi affamés que lui au réveil.

Il ne se formalisa pas et se servit de ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo pour leur préparer un déjeuner royal.

Il adorait cuisiner. Et même si Livaï s'avérait compliquer à satisfaire d'ordinaire, Eren avait assez confiance en ses capacités pour tout de même réussir à l'impressionner.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Eren avait déjà terminé de tout préparer et de mettre la table quand son regard sur posa que l'horloge mural qui trônait au-dessus de la porte qui lui faisait face.

Il fit la moue. Il était déjà huit heures du matin. Etonnant que Mikasa ne soit pas encore levée… Il se lava les mains et les essuya dans un torchon tout en prenant la décision d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Livaï, juste histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Eren était conscient du fait qu'il se réveillait toujours plus tôt que tout le monde. C'était en lien direct avec le fait qu'il bénéficiait d'une qualité de sommeil, de merde. Au bout d'un certain temps, le moteur chauffé refusait de s'éteindre à nouveau, en gros son corps estimait qu'il avait déjà été en veille assez longtemps et refusait de lui permettre de se rendormir... Il était de notoriété publique que les Chorus de Feu avaient tendance à se réveiller avec les 'poules'. Son père aimait plaisanter en disant qu'Eren fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire. Il suffisait que ses premiers rayons le touchent pour qu'il redémarre paré à affronter une nouvelle journée de labeur…

Si seulement il était vrai qu'il fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire, on accorderait au moins à Eren un bon sommeil réparateur…

La vie était vraiment injuste…

Surtout quand il pensait que Mikasa et Livaï étaient sûrement bien partis pour faire une grasse matinée (cette expression aurait dû être interdite au nom de tous les insomniaques de cette planète) … il s'approcha à petits pas de la chambre puis marqua une pause. L'odeur de Livaï devait y être concentrée comme nulle part ailleurs…Eren prit une longue inspiration et abaissa doucement la poignée avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Livaï et Mikasa étaient réveillés.

Et Eren venait visiblement d'interrompre leur conversation…

A genoux sur le lit, vêtue d'un pyjama dont le bas était orné d'oursons, Mikasa lui lança un regard neutre, comme celui qu'elle lui lançait quand il venait de la surprendre en pleine bêtise. Livaï, manifestement vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un caleçon, était à demi-assis. Il lui lança lui aussi un regard parfaitement neutre. Eren fut tout à coup frappé par leur flagrante ressemblance. Surtout à cet instant. La chevelure noire, la peau pâle, les yeux bleu-gris. Cet air impénétrable et blasé…Si ce n'était les cheveux en pétard de Mikasa (une caractéristique qu'elle avait hérité de Eren), ils auraient pu être de parfaits clones. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas constamment un appareil photo intégré dans le cerveau ?!

L'image était saisissante et attendrissante.

Eren n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi ému de les voir ainsi réunis. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu au nœud d'émotions qui s'était bloqué au creux de sa gorge ou bien au pincement douloureux dans son cœur. C'était parfait. Eren regrettait beaucoup de choses mais cette scène, ce moment était parfait. Livaï et Mikasa réunis, ça, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il regrettait… Il combattit bravement l'émotion qui le suffoquait et déclara sur un ton faussement grondant : « Je trouvais bizarre que ma gloutonne ne soit pas déjà en train de me tourner autour pour obtenir sa dose matinale de cacao en poudre… mais en fait, vilaine fille, tu étais en train de déranger ton père !» Le regard de Mikasa s'illumina d'un coup : « Tu m'as fait un chocolat ?! » Puis elle ajouta un peu boudeuse: «Je n'ai rien fait! Il s'est réveillé tout seul! » Eren grimaça : « Je vais faire semblant de te croire sur ce coup-là...ton chocolat n'aura pas le même goût qu'à la maison mais je crois bien qu'un bol tout chaud t'attends sur la table de la cuisine… » Elle bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers lui. Eren sourit et bougonna : « Ne reste pas sans chaussons ! Il y a du parquet partout et la fenêtre est ouverte, tu vas attraper froid ! » Mikasa acquiesça vivement.

Elle le dépassa en se faufilant entre ses jambes et fonça droit vers la salle de bain où elle avait abandonné ses chaussons la veille.

Eren agita la tête, amusé : « Elle est une cacao-addict très atteinte. Je pense même qu'elle suivrait gaiement n'importe quel type louche dans la rue s'il cachait des tablettes de chocolat noir sous son imperméable… » Livaï répondit sur un ton tout aussi amusé : « Apparemment, elle apprécie assez ton poulet au chocolat…elle en parle tout le temps. » Eren haussa un sourcil puis grimaça à nouveau : « Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle est à l'origine de la recette…la première version date de l'époque où j'étais enceint, elle consistait à simplement tremper des morceaux de poulet pané dans un bol de pâte à tartiner au chocolat… » L'air profondément dégouté qui s'afficha sur le visage de Livaï à ces mots lui arracha un pouffement de rire, puis Eren acquiesça avec gravité : « Oh oui, je sais. C'est aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. Mais je te rassure, depuis je me suis largement perfectionné. Je jure que maintenant ma recette devrait figurer dans le patrimoine national comme étant l'une des sept merveilles des Etats Libres… » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Tu n'aurais pas un petit problème d'égo par hasard ? » Eren feignit l'innocence : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Livaï glissa totalement hors des draps et Eren ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur sa nuque. Une drôle de sensation lui remua les entrailles quand ses yeux captèrent le renflement encore un peu rougeâtre de la Marque. Quand Livaï reporta son attention sur lui alors qu'il s'était figé, droit comme un piquet, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Eren détourna les yeux et bafouilla : « Au fait, je me suis servi dans le frigo pour préparer le petit-déjeuner…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je meurs de faim… » Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Eren savait que le fait d'être Marqués expliquait en grande partie cette situation pour le moins incroyable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas osé envisager que viendrait le jour où ils se retrouveraient tous les trois attablés autour d'un petit-déjeuner. Pas de tension notable, juste eux trois, qui partageaient un repas. Comment ne pas se sentir stupidement satisfait ? « Moe cuisine mieux que Papa. » L'annonce était tombée tout à coup alors que Livaï croquait dans l'une de ses tartines. Il suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils sous le regard amusé d'Eren : « Ah oui ? » Mikasa hocha de la tête et ajouta : « Papa n'est pas nul, mais Moe est vraiment meilleur… » Eren se retint de ricaner alors Livaï grondait : « Hé ! Ingrate ! Rien ne m'obligeait à te nourrir je te signale ! » Eren répliqua : « Il ne faut pas mal le prendre, Livaï. Je suis un dieu de la cuisine, tout le monde aurait paru nul face à moi…

\- T'as un grain gamin, qu'elle est la partie la plus enflée chez toi, ta tête ou tes chevilles ? » Mikasa avait elle aussi froncé les sourcils dans un effort d'imiter l'air courroucé de Livaï (c'était adorable ! Eren regrettait une fois de plus qu'on n'ait pas encore inventé d'appareil photo intégré dans le cerveau…) : « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était nul…

\- Ton Moe a l'air d'être un professionnel pour déformer la vérité à son avantage… » Eren se contenta d'hausser les épaules : « Je suppose que n'importe qui, ayant eu à mentir pour survivre presque la totalité de sa vie, aurait fini par devenir aussi bon que moi à ce jeu-là… » Livaï marqua une pause puis demanda de but en blanc : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ... » Eren réfléchit un instant puis demanda à son tour : « Est-ce que tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, dans l'après-midi…

\- Eh bien, si ça ne dérange pas, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler ce matin, alors je te laisserais Mikasa, mais promis, je serais de retour avant que tu n'aies à partir au boulot…Et puis, je n'ai rien contre ton canapé, hein, mais…je rêve d'un bon lit. Alors…

\- Je vais vider le bureau avant que tu ne reviennes…si tu en as la possibilité, passe chercher un lit en magasin et aménage la pièce comme tu le souhaites. » Mikasa intervint : « Je vais aider ! » Et comme pour illustrer son propos, elle souleva légèrement le pot de confiture qui se trouvait devant elle. Eren claqua de la langue : « Très bien, mais essaie de ne pas gêner ton père. Et arrête de faire léviter des trucs à table ! » Elle reposa le pot d'un clignement d'œil puis fit la moue.

Livaï souffla : « Elle était si calme et obéissante… » Eren ricana : « Oh…tous les enfants le sont au début. Laisse-lui le temps de vraiment s'habituer et je sens que tu vas avoir l'impression de passer ton temps à hurler son prénom à travers l'appartement… » La fillette prit une légère expression outrée qui n'atteignit pas l'air blasé de son regard tombant : « Mikasa est une gentille fille… » Eren prit un air moqueur et répliqua : « Mais bien sûr ! Sers donc ce discours à quelqu'un que tu pourras vraiment rouler en lui faisant les yeux doux… » Livaï les observa un instant, perdu dans ses pensées puis il soupira : « En fait, quand je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire, je parlais de ce que tu comptais faire _dans la vie_. Tu sais, tous les jours… » Eren se raidit.

Il s'attendait presque d'une minute à l'autre à ce que Livaï tente plus ou moins subtilement de lui proposer, maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement Mates, de compter sur lui pour les protéger, se marier et se mettre à la pratique de l'art, tout en dédiant sa vie à l'éducation de leur armée de marmots…Livaï acheva cependant sa tirade par une proposition tout à fait inattendue : « Si tu n'as rien de prévu, comme une autre apocalypse dans un autre quartier de Shinganshina ou d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas travailler avec moi ? » Il y eut un grand silence.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Eren écarquilla les yeux, incrédule : « Tu es en train de me demander à moi, un Omega, de venir travailler avec toi, Livaï Ackermann, le soldat le plus puissant des Etats Libres, en tant que Faucheur ?! » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « On dit Sentinelle, pas Faucheur… » Eren agita la tête. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? Où est-ce qu'il était allé planquer toute l'arrogance des Alphas ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?! : « Livaï…tout le monde sait que tu bosses seul !

\- Tu es mon Mate. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal. Je pourrais sûrement travailler avec toi comme partenaire…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que tu pourrais me faire du mal ! Tu ne pourrais pas me tuer par accident mais… attends une minute, là n'est pas la question ! Même si travailler ensemble ne représentait aucun danger, un Omega ? Membre d'un Bataillon ?! Ça ne s'est jamais vu ! » Livaï prit un air moqueur : « Oh, mais je croyais que tu étais différent… » Eren parut agacé : « Je le suis ! Mais…le système s'en contrefous ! Comment tu crois arriver à me faire enregistrer comme…

\- Tu es mon Mate. Et je suis un Alpha Niveau 5. Plusieurs dirigeants me doivent un ou deux services, te faire intégrer une équipe avec moi, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Omega ou non… » Eren était toujours aussi estomaqué mais son esprit n'en demeurait pas moins affuté : « Oh je vois. Ils penseront sûrement que tu veux garder ton 'jouet' à portée de vue…

\- En quoi ce qu'ils penseront importe ? Ce sera à toi de leur faire changer d'avis…à moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable… » Le cercle doré qui entourait l'iris d'Eren s'embrasa un instant : « Tu plaisantes là ? Je vaux au moins une quinzaine de leurs soldats. De quoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable au juste ? » Livaï pouffa : « Très bien Mister Grosse Tête, alors où est le problème ? » Eren ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il paraissait sincèrement troublé. Puis il demanda : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je devienne ton partenaire ? » Livaï soupira : « Pourquoi ? De ce que j'ai pu constater durant ces derniers jours, c'est petit un il n'y a absolument personne dans ton entourage pour te tenir tête. Par conséquent, tu n'hésites pas à foncer tête baissée dans les plans les plus foireux de l'univers…

\- Ouah…et tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours… quel rapport entre ton constat et cette offre d'emploi ?» Livaï roula des yeux : « Tu joues les justiciers et bien que vous soyez _bizarrement_ super bien organisés pour une bande de gamins qui se la joue agents secrets…c'est illégal. Ta vendetta est illégale. Et tu risques non seulement d'y laisser la peau prochainement, faisant de Mikasa une orpheline, mais en plus d'avoir de sacrés problèmes…ce que tu as fait, qu'ils aient été des _vilains_ ou non, c'était illégale… » Eren se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise : « Hum…oui, je crois que je saisis pour la partie, _illégale_ …

\- Le Bataillon a les moyens de t'aider à résoudre toute cette affaire… » Eren compléta : « Et ton Alpha s'est déjà mis en tête de me protéger avec ou sans mon accord, n'est-ce pas… » Livaï s'était tendu. Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt bien parvenu à lui faire sentir qu'il ne portait pas sa Catégorie dans son cœur. Ce qui en plus, était faux. Les êtres les plus importants de la vie d'Eren était des Alphas…mais il était toujours hors de question d'avouer qu'il se méfiait surtout de son Mate, ou parler de son trauma, alors il valait mieux laisser les choses en état.

Eren le rassura : « Ne t'en fais pas. C'est naturel, même moi je le sais. Même s'il est hors de question que tu te mettes à vraiment agir comme si j'étais ta propriété, je ressens moi aussi ce besoin instinctif de rester à tes côtés…je suppose que des Mates ordinaires ne passeraient pas leurs premiers jours ensemble à planifier leur planning ou chercher un job… » Eren s'arrêta en pleine réplique. Le fait qu'il ait plus ou moins compris que les premiers jours de Marquage devaient se dérouler sous une couette et absolument sans aucun vêtement sur le dos ne signifiait pas que Livaï en était venu à la même conclusion. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'Eren réprimait le signal olfactif qui devait en premier lieu déclencher le Rut de l'Alpha… Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Si Livaï avait saisi son allusion, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avec mon père…je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition….

\- Il faut que toute cette histoire s'arrête, Eren. Ils doivent être arrêter et c'est très exactement le travail du Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté, surtout quand on prend en considération la nature et le but de vos ennemis… » Eren soutint son regard et répondit avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable : « Je sais. Je vais y réfléchir, comme promis. » Livaï poussa un soupire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce point mais qu'il acceptait pour l'instant de le laisser gérer.

Puis il continua sur sa lancée : « …Il va me falloir déclarer ma Marque… » Eren marqua une pause. Puis il haussa les sourcils : « Tu veux dire…

\- Annoncer que toi et moi… » Il y eut un silence. Livaï, visiblement pas plus à l'aise qu'Eren lorsqu'il était question de leur relation et sa signification, changea deux fois de position sur sa chaise avant d'ajouter : « Ce sera plus simple aussi…pour donner mon nom à Mikasa…il vaut mieux qu'il soit marqué quelque part qu'elle est notre fille… » Ils posèrent tous les deux les yeux sur la fillette. Elle était concentrée sur son bol de céréales. Elle le mangeait à la petite cuillère, seul, après avoir englouti son chocolat …Après quoi Livaï se mit à le fixer lui, scrutant le moindre indice des pensées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit sur son expression faciale.

Eren continua d'observer Mikasa.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas mille fois envisagé les possibilités et les options qui risquaient de se présenter à lui après qu'il eut été forcé à revoir Livaï. Il y avait celle où l'Alpha avait déjà refait sa vie avec un ou une autre. Celle où ils perdaient les pédales et finissaient par se Marquer avant d'y être préparé…Celle où ils prenaient tout leur temps avant de passer à l'acte et prévoyait consciencieusement leur future cohabitation ou même comment ne _jamais_ en arriver à se Marquer… Du coup, Eren savait parfaitement comment répondre à cette demande. Ce qu'il fit, d'un ton raisonnable et détaché : « Tu dois effectivement déclarer ton Marquage, c'est important pour ton boulot. Surtout qu'il pourrait y avoir des cafouillages, niveau pouvoir, pendant un certain temps…En plus on était d'accord sur le fait que tu as amplement le droit de reconnaître Mikasa… » Livaï laissa un silence avant de demander : « Mais ? » Eren releva les yeux vers lui.

Ils s'observèrent un moment.

La tension devenait plus palpable à mesure que l'échange se prolongeait…Eren rougit un peu malgré lui et détourna encore une fois le regard. Il ne devait pas jouer avec le feu (pour une fois) et s'abstenir le temps qu'il trouve un moyen durable et efficace de ne pas envoyer le signal du Rut avant d'y être absolument obligé (notamment lors de ses prochaines Chaleurs). Il agita la tête : « Il n'y a pas de mais, même si j'aurais voulu qu'on dispose de plus de temps pour prévoir les choses plus en détails… » Livaï remarqua : « On se rend bien compte du fait que t'es le grand patron des hôpitaux Jaeger. Tu parles de tout ça comme d'une nouvelle acquisition. En termes d'avantages, de concessions et d'obligation… » Eren se tendit, légèrement irrité et le vrilla du regard : « Oh. Et ça pose un problème ?

-…Je suppose que non, compte tenu des circonstances…

\- Comment veux-tu que j'en parle ? Avec des paillettes dans les yeux ? Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que… » Il n'allait pas mettre de mots sur l'évidence. Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre. Soumis aux délires de leur instinct. Forcé de coopérer et de cohabiter. En tant que Mate et parents. Mais, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils n'étaient même pas encore sûr de s'apprécier… l'évidence était triste, terne et assez désespérante. Alors, non. Eren n'allait pas l'exprimer à haute voix.

Livaï haussa les épaules : « Je faisais juste une remarque…

-…

\- Bon. Et le fait que je te déclare ne posera aucun problème pour tes…activités ? » Eren leva les yeux au ciel puis lui adressa un rictus : « Mes _activités_ ? Tu as l'air de croire que je fais des choses très louches…mais mes _activités,_ ne sont un secret pour personne. Je gère les hôpitaux de la famille. Et lorsque je le dois ou que j'ai du temps libre, je m'évertue à survivre et déjouer les plans des _vilains_ …avant d'accessoirement exercé avec amour ma profession principale. Omega. » Livaï parut surpris : « Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Depuis que mon père m'a forcé à faire mon entrée dans le monde de la Haute, je passe mon temps à… oh et puis, ce sera plus drôle si tu le découvres par toi-même. On dit qu'il faut garder un certain mystère…

\- Dans ton cas, trop de mystères tue, le mystère…

\- Tout ça pour dire que non. Ta déclaration ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier… » Gros silence. Eren plissa les yeux et observa Livaï avec attention. Celui-ci avait au moins, grâce au ciel, parut aussi effaré que lui à cette idée. L'Alpha concéda enfin : « Oh non, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier…

\- Bien !

\- Donc, je nous déclare Mate. Puis parents…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton nom de famille est en réalité un répulsif à vilains plus efficace que tout autre moyen préventif ou plan machiavélique. Tu es le meilleur soldat du Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté…ils sont des types qui veulent 'protéger' et 'utiliser' des Démons… » Livaï plissa les yeux à son tour et le reprit : « On dit des Dégénérés… » Eren balaya la remarque d'un geste du bras : « Oui, oui, qu'importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il serait parfaitement stupide de leur part de s'en prendre à la famille du type qui les poursuit depuis des années…

\- On dirait que tu as bien réfléchi à la question… » Eren le gratifia d'un large sourire et pour toute réponse se contenta de recommencer tranquillement à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Eren était encore très perturbé lorsqu'il arriva à quelques pas du café où il avait donné rendez-vous à Armin.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part de Livaï. Il s'était plus ou moins imaginé le type de cohabitation qu'il était en droit d'envisager. Comment leur lien de Mate, tordu, allait pouvoir fonctionner sans qu'ils n'aient envie de s'égorger l'un l'autre…Mais Livaï dépassait déjà et de loin, toutes ses attentes et ses prévisions. Et il n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier cet état de fait…

Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans le café préféré d'Armin.

Il s'agissait d'un établissement au centre de Stohess à quinze minutes à pieds de l'endroit où habitait Livaï. Raison pour laquelle Eren avait choisi de s'y rendre en marchant. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour hiérarchiser ses pensées, peser le pour et le contre de chacune de ses décisions et surtout…de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Tout avait été si vite. Tout avait été si imprévu. Confus. Il avait plus que besoin de la discussion qui allait suivre. Besoin des lumières de son meilleur ami pour savoir comment appréhender sa nouvelle vie aux côtés de Livaï…quand bien même Armin faisait partie du comité des traitres qui accordaient leur soutien probatoire à l'Alpha plutôt que de le soutenir lui…il demeurait la seule personne au monde à le connaître sans doute mieux qu'Eren ne se connaissait lui-même.

Il arriva à quelques mètres du café bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Il avait à peine eut le temps de réfléchir à un quart des diverses données qui lui retournaient le cerveau…Il pénétra dans l'établissement, le cœur lourd et la tête en vrac. L'ambiance sereine de l'endroit lui mit du baume en cœur. Il s'agissait d'un café qui avait la particularité d'être également une bibliothèque. Autant dire que son meilleur ami aurait pu s'y perdre pendant des jours entiers s'ils ne l'en délogeait pas à la fermeture quasiment tous les soirs. Après tout, l'endroit proposait les trois choses qu'Armin aimait plus que tout au monde. En premier lieu, de l'excellent café. En second lieu, des ouvrages énormes que seul un passionné comme lui était à même d'apprécier mais aussi divers univers littéraires pour plaire au plus grand nombre. Et enfin, du calme.

D'ailleurs, Armin s'y trouvait déjà, nonchalamment installé sur sa banquette favorite, dans le fond de la salle, au plus près des premières étagères du côté bibliothèque…sa décontraction et son petit air de premier de la classe se mariaient si bien aux tons bruns et chaud de l'endroit qu'Eren pensa qu'on aurait sans doute pu penser qu'il faisait partie du décor. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à le trouver peint dans cette exacte position par l'un de ces artistes du moment qui adoraient magnifier la noblesse…

Eren s'approcha d'un pas leste.

Armin devait être très pressé de le voir.

Eren le savait parce que, bien qu'ils se soient vu la veille à l'hôpital, le blondinet n'avait pas hésité une seconde à interrompre sa lecture et s'était tout de suite tendu vers lui, tout sourire. Eren, nerveux, s'installa face à lui et se borna à essayer de lire le titre du livre qu'il tenait à la main plutôt que de lui rendre son accueil chaleureux. Au fond, il savait qu'Armin n'était pas là pour l'aider à se changer les idées… il était là parce qu'il comptait jouer les psychologues… Comme le blondinet savait lui aussi de quoi il en retournait, il décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot : « …Alors…comment ça s'est passé ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et finalement, craqua : « J'ai été odieux. Une vraie bite. La pire raclure…je sais que j'avais promis d'essayer mais…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le pousser à bout ! Je te jure, j'ai beau savoir qu'il n'est peut-être pas comme ce type…mais…je devais essayer ! Tu comprends ? » Armin laissa une minute de silence avant de tout simplement demander : « Et …comment est-ce qu'il a réagi ? ... »

Eren lui jeta un regard en biais. Armin n'avait pas l'air de le juger, ni même d'ailleurs de s'attendre à une réponse en particulier. Il était tout particulièrement doué pour se montrer à l'écoute. Ce qui n'était pas un luxe quand on se targuait d'être le meilleur ami d'Eren Jaeger… Eren baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres : « Il est…spécial. » Armin pencha la tête sur le côté et d'une voix un peu pressante insista : « Et donc ? ... » Eren le vrilla du regard : « Il est parfait ! D ! Même avec Mikasa ! Si tu les voyais tous les deux ! Ils sont encore un peu maladroits mais… Armin ! Je me sens limite stupide de m'être autant inquiété ! » Armin se pencha en avant et lui posa une main compatissante sur le genou : « Eren…tu as l'air en colère et déçu. Je pense pourtant que c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Tu peux te rendre compte que Livaï ne risque pas d'un jour te faire subir ce que…

\- Non…tu ne comprends pas. Ça rend juste les choses plus difficiles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je baisse ma garde, il peut me rendre faible…

\- Eren…tu n'es pas ta tante…et Livaï n'est pas cet Alpha. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continue de croire que ce schéma va forcément se répéter ?...

\- J'entends sa voix dans ma tête. A chaque fois. Elle me dit qu'elle aussi, elle pensait être différente, qu'elle se pensait forte. Puis il est arrivé dans sa vie, elle ne l'a pas choisi mais c'était lui et personne d'autre… il n'était pas comme ça au début Armin. C'était mon oncle ! Un oncle sympathique qui me faisait monter sur ses épaules et jouait à cache-cache avec moi dans leur jardin…il n'a pas toujours été… » Eren se stoppa, à bout de souffle.

Armin resserra sa prise sur son genou : « Carla et Grisha, tes parents, ils ont été heureux jusqu'au bout…tu sais que les choses ne sont pas obligées de se passer comme pour Ophélia et son Alpha entre Livaï et toi… » Eren laissa échapper un ricanement amer : « Fais comprendre ça à mon instinct ! On dirait que mon Omega fait absolument tout pour que je perde la tête ! Plus j'essaie de me dire que ça ne changera rien et plus il tente de s'aplatir face à Livaï ! Comment tu veux que je ne me méfie pas de mes propres réactions ou bien des siennes ?! » Armin prit un air concentré puis il s'interrogea : « Et si c'était justement ça le problème ? Tu essaies d'aller contre ta nature, Eren. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle réplique tout aussi violemment…

\- Je ne peux pas… je n'y arrive pas. Pas sans avoir envie de gerber et l'impression de…

\- Du calme… ce n'est pas comme si Livaï te demandait de te soumettre, non ? Tu as le temps de guérir…tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est d'essayer. » Eren s'enfonça dans sa banquette et s'écria : « Je pense qu'il me déteste…

\- Livaï ?

\- Oui. Il a de quoi me détester. Je le sais. Je pense que je me serais détesté à sa place. Il est assez mature, bizarrement, pour ne même pas avoir essayé de me frapper. Moi, je sais que je me serais frapper. Peut-être même à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois que j'aurais posé les yeux sur Mikasa et que je me serais rendu compte des années dont on m'a privé…

\- Peut-être qu'il a compris mieux que tu ne le crois qu'il vaut mieux aller de l'avant dans cette situation. Te punir ne va pas lui rendre le temps perdu. Et maintenant que tu es son Mate, il se punirait tout autant que toi. Sans parler du fait que Mikasa aussi souffrirait de cette situation… » Eren se saisit la tête entre les mains : « J'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe Armin…

\- Tu ne le penses pas. S'il t'avait frappé, tu aurais rendu les coups et il aurait brisé toutes les chances que vous n'avez jamais eu d'un jour construire quelque chose de stable. Eren, ce qui t'embête le plus actuellement, c'est qu'il ne t'a donné absolument aucune raison de continuer à rester sur tes gardes… Livaï te force à changer. A aller de l'avant. Et c'est très exactement ce qui te fait peur… » Eren ne répondit pas.

Une serveuse vint leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient consommer.

Comme son meilleur ami était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, Armin commanda pour deux.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Eren, les yeux perdus dans le vague déclara : « Avant ce matin-là, avant de me rendre compte de qui était Livaï …j'étais sûr d'avoir réussi à passer ce cap. Après qu'on ait découvert les cadavres de ma tante et son Mate, j'ai passé deux ans sans dire un mot et ma mère a tout fait pour que j'aille mieux…elle m'a montré comment contrôler mon aura, mes phéromones. Elle m'a prouvé qu'Omega, Alpha et Bêta, n'étaient que des genres. Que ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que le fait d'être un homme ou une femme, quand il s'agissait de déterminer _qui on était vraiment_ et ce dont on était capable ou pas. » Eren regarda enfin Armin en face : « J'ai compris qu'être un Omega ne faisait pas forcément de moi une victime et même si j'ai commencé par me le prouver en pétant la gueule de tous les Alphas qui osaient me regarder de travers, j'ai fini par… je ne sais pas…pouvoir contrôler ma peur ? Et là, Livaï a surgi de nulle part et tout s'est effondré. Parce que même si les autres Alphas ne changeaient rien à ce que je suis ou ce que je vaux, lui… » Un vague souvenir du parfum qui s'échappait de la peau de l'Alpha lui arracha un frisson.

Eren acheva sa tirade, dépité : « Il peut m'atteindre. Il me fait peur. Il me donne l'impression que je vais finir par m'oublier et par totalement disparaitre. »

Armin n'avait même pas semblé étonné par son aveu. Eren n'avait aucune peur, aucune limite, c'était un être d'une volonté inébranlable. Indépendant et sûr de lui. C'était les raisons pour lesquelles la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était un Alpha, la raison pour laquelle il pouvait si bien se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux sans même qu'on ne puisse douter de sa véritable nature. A ses yeux, Livaï était une menace directe envers tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé être. Armin ne l'avait jamais vu effrayé avant, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était de la peur qui figeait Eren à chaque fois qu'on évoquait Livaï dans une conversation.

Tout le monde en était plus ou moins conscient. Parce que tout le monde, contrairement à Eren, avait appris à dominer ses peurs depuis l'enfance.

Eren avait clairement sauté cette étape. Et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui plus démuni qu'un nouveau-né. Armin soupira : « Tout va bien se passer Eren. Grisha était le Mate de ta mère mais il n'a jamais essayé de lui imposer sa volonté. Tu es encore mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, il lui a laissé l'espace nécessaire pour qu'elle soit elle-même. Et elle le respectait, même si elle était indéniablement plus forte que lui en termes de puissance. C'était ce qui faisait leur force, le fait de se comprendre l'un l'autre… Livaï est quelqu'un de bien Eren…tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Eren grimaça : « Mes parents ont eu cette sorte d'attirance dès le premier regard… puis ils ont pris le temps de se connaitre et ils s'aimaient lorsqu'ils se sont laissés aller à leur instinct pour la première fois…Livaï et moi…c'est différent. Je ne sais rien de lui et lui, rien de moi. En plus, à cause de mes actions, il est fort probable qu'il me déteste autant que je le crains…on ne s'aime pas. On fait avec…

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirais presque que tu regrettes déjà amèrement de lui avoir donné une raison de t'en vouloir… » Eren parut surpris : « Qu…quoi ? » Armin sourit de toutes ses dents : « Oh ! Allez ! Ose dire que physiquement au moins, il ne te plait pas ! » Eren gloussa : « A qui il ne plairait pas physiquement ? » Armin imita Jean à la perfection, prenant un air de ' _l'ami gay un peu pétasse_ ' lorsqu'il répliqua : « 'Ça c'est mon garçon' ! » Eren rit de bon cœur.

On leur servit leur commande.

Soulagé, Eren entreprit de lui parler de ses projets et de ses doutes. Au bout d'un certain moment, il lui était même devenu tolérable et agréable, de penser que peut-être, un jour, il pourrait totalement faire confiance à Livaï. Ou que leur relation ait une chance de s'améliorer… Ils discutaient déjà depuis au moins une heure lorsqu'Eren s'écria : « Oh merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai promis à Livaï de revenir à temps pour qu'il puisse aller au boulot…et je ne suis même pas encore aller en boutique pour acheter ce qu'il me faut pour emménager ma chambre… » Armin haussa un sourcil : « Tu auras _ta chambre_? » Eren roula des yeux : « Oui ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'on se saute dessus sans réfléchir ? Je crois qu'on garde tous les deux un souvenir assez piquant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois…même si je n'ai pas de vraies raisons de réagir comme avant, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Ce n'est pas comme si je contrôlais mes réactions quand j'entre en crise de panique…Et puis pour la millième fois, même si c'est bizarre à dire, on est peut-être Mate mais on ne _s'aime pas_. On ne sait même pas si on s'apprécie !

\- Oui, oui. Tu l'as déjà dit…n'empêche qu'il va bien falloir à un moment ou un autre que vous… » Eren avait rougi joliment et s'était éclairci la gorge avant de l'interrompre : « Chaque défi en son temps ! En parler maintenant ne sert absolument à rien…

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je te verrais gêné… d'habitude Jean et toi vous faites des concours de la blague de cul la plus salace… je suis sûr que même un producteur de films pornographique serait écœuré par certaines de vos histoires…

\- Tu nous attribues trop de crédit. Si t'avais accepté de regarder avec nous ' _L'Antre de la mouille_ ' je t'assure que tu ne dirais pas ça… » Armin nia de la tête, incrédule : « Comment vous pouvez regarder des films pornos ensemble ?!

\- C'est simple, on loue un film, on se rejoint, on s'assoit et on fait des paris sur le déroulement non scénaristique… Jean est gay Armin, il ne va sûrement pas être excité par un film qui s'appelle ' _L'Antre de la mouille_ ', lui il serait plutôt du style ' _Geyser de foutre aux sources thermales_ ' ou encore ' _La Cave au trésor de M. Dick_ '…

\- Pitié. Tais-toi. Tout de suite… je ne sais même pas de quoi je dois être le plus effaré. Du fait que tu connaisses le titre de tous ces films (et que tu les as potentiellement déjà vu) ou encore du fait que tu connaisses les préférences de Jean en la matière ou même du fait que je viens de me rendre compte, concrètement, que je ne savais même pas quels étaient tes préférences sexuelles… Je veux dire, tu es un Omega mâle. Tu as la particularité de pouvoir choisir, contrairement aux femelles…

\- Hanji insiste pour affirmer qu'il serait même possible que je m'autoféconde. Tu sais quoi, Livaï doit forcément être bizarre pour avoir une amie aussi folle qu'elle…

\- Eren, tu es ami avec Sasha et Conny. Et Grisha Jaeger est ton père.

-…Touché. » Eren sourit puis il parut réfléchir et répondit sincèrement : « Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je trouve les filles jolies et parfois certains mecs sexy…je suppose que je suis bi. Enfin, comme mon Mate est un homme…on dirait que le destin a fini par choisir à ma place ! A quoi bon me poser la question maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort… » Eren jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, puis il grimaça. Il réfléchit un instant et demanda sur un ton badin : « Très cher Armin…qu'as-tu de prévu pour la fin de cette matinée ?

\- Rien de spécial…

\- Accompagne moi dans un magasin de vente de meubles ! Tu as vraiment meilleur goût que moi en ce qui concerne la déco… » Et à ces mots ils se levèrent, payèrent l'addition laissèrent un bon pourboire à la serveuse et quittèrent les lieux.

Lorsqu'il mit à nouveau les pieds dans la rue ce matin-là, Eren avait l'impression d'être un homme nouveau. Plus léger.

Son amitié avec Armin lui était vraiment précieuse.

Il lui saisit le bras et ils marchèrent ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à la voiture du blondinet.

Eren sentait au plus profond de lui, qu'il venait de faire un pas de géant.

L'avenir ne lui semblait déjà plus aussi sombre.

* * *

 **Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

 **\- Eren face à Mikasa et Livai?**

 **\- Les prémices de leur relation naissante? (dynamique et répliques?)**

 **\- L'offre d'emploi de Livaï? (Top ou Flop? Je trouvais important qu'ils bossent ensemble, ça promet des moments épiques..)**

 **\- Armin et leur discussion au café?**

 **Si des idées de scènes en famille vous vienne, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! J'attends encore quelques réponses au sujet de l'OS spécial baston d'Eren pour me motiver à l'écrire... (mais j'ai pris note de oui déjà donnés!)**

* * *

Réponses au commentaires!

 **Bantic**

 _Scène 6_

 _Je dois avouer que pour Mikasa, j'ai pris exemple sur ma nièce et pour la relation Mikasa/Eren sur ma mère et cette nièce qui s'adorent mais qui ne cessent de se disputer! Oui, oui, ma mère, 58 ans bientôt 59 ans se dispute avec une gamine qui a à peine un an et demi...la scène est a chaque fois plus hilarante! Surtout à table! Je suis contente que le passage t'ai plu._

 _D'autant plus que si j'avais une Mikasa en stock je la garderais précieusement pour moi. Je la câlinerais à longueur de journée! (rire)_

 _Eren, déménageur de l'extrême? Nickel! Après le trico, il aura une autre reconversion professionnel possible à la fin de toute cette histoire ! (rire)_

 _Si j'avais le pouvoir de Mikasa? Je passerais ma vie assise. J'aurais un fauteuil roulant comme Charles Xavier des Xmen mais pas parce qu'on m'aurait tiré dans la colonne vertébrale, juste parce que j'aurais jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à marcher! (rire) Nous serions donc deux lama-phoque complètement inutiles..._

 _Mikasa a effectivement de qui tenir. Et encore, tu n'as rien vu! (sourire sadique) Je sens que vous allez adorer cette petite!_

 _Au plaisir de te relire mon fût de bière favoris!_

 **PanthèreRose2.0**

 _Scène 6_

 _Ahahaha! Tu me rappelles moi quand je dois envoyer une lettre officielle ou alors quand je m'apprête à envoyer un mail à un prof ou mon patron...ne t'inquiète pas! Au moins, tu m'as fait par de ton ressenti! Bien qu'en peu de mots! Je sais que tu es présente et que tu apprécies, c'est ce qui compte!_

 _Je vais essayer de continuer à t'étonner!_

 _Au plaisir de te relire!_

 **Candy**

 _Scène 6_

 _Oooh oui! L'écriture me passionne, vos commentaires me mettent en feu et toute cette aventure me rend complètement gaga!_

 _Je déplore aussi le fait qu'il n'y ait pas plus de chatons qui lisent mes lignes (oui oui, même si je galère déjà à vous répondre à toutes!) Mais surtout parce que j'aime l'idée que mon monde puisse voyager et toucher une muuuultitude d'esprits! C'est un peu mon âme de dresseuse pokemon qui s'exprime... (rire)_

 _Qu'on donne un cookie à Armin, ce personnage est un dieu. Jean, pauvre Jean. Mon souffre douleur, qu'importe l'histoire que j'écris sur l'univers de Snk...Grisha mérite pour une fois de ne pas être le Bad Guy, je vais te le bichonner le petit! Oh et merci pour l'évolution de Mikasa et de la relation Moe/enfant, je trouvais important de montrer d'où tout partait. Comment Eren se sentait globalement face à la situation. Il est important que vous le compreniez un peu avant que je ne m'avance dans l'histoire! Ca va éviter les rancunes tenaces! (rire nerveux) Et vous pourrez pleinement apprécier les moments de rapprochement entre ces deux crétins, sans vous dire que Livaï aurait mieux fait de lui mettre un gnon et changer de partenaire! (rire)_

 _bonne lecture pour MBB!_

 _Et à très vite! (Ici ou ailleurs!)_

 **NarcisseYaourt**

 _Scène 7_

 _Ne t'en fais pas va! Chaton ça me va complètement! J'ai déjà reçu des noms bien plus bizarre depuis que je publie sur ce site...et j'adore! (auteure cheloue spotted)_

 _Ahahahha! Je ne t'en veux pas d'en avoir voulu à Eren! Son attitude était horrible, consciemment horrible! Donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir duu tout! D'ailleurs même après explication, il y a encore des gens qui lui en veuilent! (rire) Tu as bien raison de les traiter d'idiots et de parier sur 'longtemps'. Mais bon! C'est le chemin qui mène au but qui est le véritable voyage! Et au fond, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer les voir se tourner autour! (et s'en mettre plein la gueule!)_

 _Je suis heureuse! Et très flattée de savoir que mes écrits ont le pouvoir de te faire sortir de tes gongs! Ca veut dire que j'ai la Magic Touch?_

 _Merci pour le commentaire! Et à très bientôt j'espère!_

 **Bibouchka**

 _Scène 7_

 _Coucou!_

 _Héhéhé, oui Eren et Mikasa, où l'atout fondu de cette fiction! (rire)_

 _Ton hypothèse sur leur premier cycle de Rut/Chaleurs est tellement plausible que j'en ai explosé de rire! Et d'ailleurs, j'adore les petits côtés Maso/dominance dans ce genre d'histoire (un peu pour ça que je l'ai écrite d'ailleurs!) Dooonc qui suis-je pour te juger? (Perverse lvl 69 spotted)_

 _Ton idée du parc d'attraction est...EXCELLENTE! Elle est validée et mise au chaud! Ton vote pour l'OS aussi!_

 _Merci de continuer à me suivre! Et surtout, pour le commentaire!_

 _Gros zoubis !_

 **Le fantôme**

 _Scène 1_

 _Ahaha! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu arriveras jusque-là mais il m'est difficile de te répondre ailleurs! (rire)_

 _Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices pour cette aventure aussi!_

 _Au plaisir de te relire!_

 **Aamy**

 _Coucou nouveau chaton surexcitée!_

 _Je sens que je vais adorer être poursuivie par toi! (rire)_

 _Je ne m'enfuirai pas en courant, je déteste courir..._

 _Je m'excuse pour tes heures de sommeil! Vraiment! Ne me maudis pas s'il te plait! J'ai tendance à vraiment garder les malédictions longtemps...je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis insomniaque depuis toutes ces années! (rire) Quelqu'un à dû me maudire avec l'une de mes anciennes histoire, sur un autre site...(snif). Depuis je suis un gourou, vampirique et démoniaque en plus d'une licorne...plus rien ne va dans ma vie! (rire )_

 _Ne t'en fais pas. Avec moi, le plus gros délai d'attente avant un nouveau chapitre, ça a dû être d'un mois! Et encore, en période creuse...et dépressive. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de vous trop longtemps donc...la suite vient vite. Genre, très très vite...(avec fautes et tout et tout, le temps que je me relise ou qu'Iroko m'aide un peu mais bon...elle est là assez rapidement!)_

 _Ahah! J'aimerais bien te donner mon 'talent' mais comme sans l'écriture je pense que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, ce serait l'équivalent au fait de te vendre mon âme (avec le temps elle n'est plus très propre mais j'aime pensé qu'elle vaut son prix! *rire*)_

 _Oooh! Je pense que si tu arrives à lire ces lignes de réponses c'est que tu le sais déjà depuis un moment mais oui! Ton hypothèse est la bonne! Il est bien tombé enceint! (rire) De plus tu dois déjà savoir où est Mikasa...et je me demande bien ce que tu vas penser du rôle que je lui ai réservé! (air intrigué)_

 _Tout est intéressant à mes yeux. Même si tu t'étais contenté d'écrire prout! (rire)_

 _Je suis ravie de t'avoir sur le dos! (sûrement un truc de licorne) Et j'espère que t'y seras pendant longtemps!_

 _Au plaisir de te relire!_

 _Plein de love sur toi!_

* * *

 **Sur ce?**

 **Je vais de ce pas me doucher et me changer. Sinon, je vais encore arrivée en retard à mon rendez-vous...et on va me haïr!**

 **Plein plein de love sur vous mes chatons! J'ai hâte de lire de vos nouvelles!**


	10. Scène 9

**Oh mon Dieu!**

 **Ca y est, enfin, je suis de retour...après mille ans de torture, sans internet (déménagement express plus problème d'opérateur), avec un portable pété (donc pas accès aux mails avant hier...) JE SUIS VRAIMENT DE RETOUR!**

 **Je m'excuse, plus d'un mois, je bas tous mes (tristes) records. Mais l'important? C'est que comme promis, je n'abandonne absolument rien!**

 **Le prochain chapitre de MBB est quasiment terminé, la scène 10 de Sygma est en cours... je dois à présent rattraper mon retard de lecture! L'Ombre Ecarlate, L'Exécuteur, La clinique du Mur Rose, ATTEEEENDEEEEEZ MOIIIIII!**

 **Je suis si heureuse d'être à nouveau parmi vous! (larmes de sang) J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu l'intégralité de mes chatons!**

 **J'en profite d'ailleurs pour dire MERDE à celles d'entre vous qui se trouvent en pleine tempête d'Exams et/ou de Révision! Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages vous permette de décompresser un peu...**

 **Du coup?**

 **Retour du point de vue de Livaï.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 9_**

 ** _'One Step Closer to 'Us' (part 2)'_**

Livaï reprit doucement conscience.

Son corps était léger, ses muscles relaxés. Il baignait dans une chaleur rassurante. Toute la tension accumulée des dernières semaines s'était évaporée comme par enchantement. Les doutes, les incertitudes…tout avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Ne restait qu'une plénitude doucereuse qui lui engourdissait l'esprit.

Complet.

Livaï n'avait jamais été aussi serein.

Même sans la voir de ses yeux, il pouvait sentir la présence lumineuse de son autre moitié à quelques mètres. De l'autre côté du mur qui séparait sa chambre du salon. Il savait que cette fois-ci, Eren n'avait pas pris la fuite. Aux aurores, Livaï s'était réveillé brusquement une première fois, à la suite d'un cauchemar dont les détails s'étaient évaporés à la seconde même où son regard s'était posé sur le blanc du plafond. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, l'Alpha avait eu un moment de doute quand tout à coup il lui était venu à l'esprit que rien n'empêchait plus Eren de prendre la poudre d'escampette … Puis Livaï avait glissé les yeux sur le visage endormi de Mikasa, roulée en boule tout contre lui. Et il avait eu la certitude que jamais Eren n'abandonnerait sa fille derrière lui. Cette certitude lui avait permis de se rendormir pendant quelques heures…

Il était difficile de s'avouer que la simple idée que l'Omega puisse à nouveau disparaître sans laisser de traces avait suffi à donner à Livaï des sueurs froides.

Pourtant, à la lumière de ses propres émotions, de cette satisfaction chaleureuse qui l'emplissait tout entier juste parce qu'il savait l'Omega dans _leur_ _tanière_ , Livaï était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence… l'Alpha en lui ne pourrait plus jamais se sentir entier sans sa moitié. Maintenant que Livaï était bien reposé, les divers bienfaits de sa Marque étaient de plus en plus évidents… Il n'avait plus de raideurs dans les muscles, n'était plus d'irrité, n'avait plus aucune douleur dans la poitrine. L'Appel était terminé. La pseudo dépression dans laquelle s'était retrouvé _''son loup''_ après avoir cherché en vain son Mate plusieurs années plus tôt, ne subsistait même plus à l'état d'arrières pensées…

Libre.

Livaï aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser bercer par l'intense joie qu'éprouvait son instinct bestial…

Cependant, sa conscience humaine, elle, n'était pas dupe. En réalité, pratiquement rien n'avait été régler entre Eren et lui. Et pire ? Livaï n'était pas même sûr d'être prêt à lui pardonner toutes ses années de mensonges et de fuite. Il y avait donc Livaï d'un côté, blessé, irrité et passablement troublé par toute cette situation. Puis d'un autre côté, l'Alpha. Celui qui ronronnait presque de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir enfin retrouvé et marqué son Mate. Celui qui était déjà prêt à tout oublier, à faire table rase du passé et se réjouir de la simple présence de sa moitié. La courtiser, la posséder, l'envelopper de son odeur, faire en sorte que le monde entier sache à qui cet Omega appartenait, que personne ne puisse plus discerner ou commençait l'un et ou finissait l'autre…

Livaï allait avoir le plus grand mal à faire la part des choses.

A discipliner son instinct protecteur et possessif.

A mater la bête…

Un mouvement l'attira hors de sa bulle.

Livaï ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard bleu acier de Mikasa. A quatre pattes sur le lit, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle paraissait l'étudier avec attention depuis un moment déjà : « Bonjour Papa… » Livaï battit des paupières et fit taire d'un grognement contrarié le sentiment brûlant qui était venu lui chatouiller l'estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Mikasa l'appeler _''Papa''_. Un jour, il finirait bien par s'y habituer…il était même presque sûr d'y être parvenu (avant la veille)…mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait Marqué par son Mate et qu'il prenait pleinement conscience du fait qu'Eren était également le Moe de Mikasa, le mot ''Papa'' prenait un tout nouveau sens.

Un sens aussi réel et définitif.

A partir de cet instant, la vie de Livaï ne compterait plus seulement que la présence qu'une fillette de cinq ans, qui avait surgi de nulle part.

Dorénavant, il avait une famille.

Cette réalisation lui serra la gorge.

Il déglutit et les odeurs alléchantes de pain toasté et d'autres douceurs lui emplirent les poumons… est-ce qu'Eren avait cuisiné ? ...Livaï se redressa légèrement, Mikasa continuait de l'observer, visiblement intriguée. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé de réfléchir à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes, elle la formula dans un chuchot, sur le ton de la confidence : « Moe n'a pas dormi avec nous ? » La question prit Livaï complètement au dépourvu et pendant un instant, il se contenta de cligner des yeux. Puis il croassa : « Quoi ? » Mikasa poursuivit sans se départir de son sérieux : « Moe dort très mal si personne ne lui fait de câlins…il peut même tomber malade… » Livaï se racla la gorge : « Il préférait dormir seul…c'est… » Mikasa fronça les sourcils, lui signifiant qu'elle pensait très clairement qu'il mentait : « Moe déteste dormir tout seul. Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de venir ? » Comment diable Livaï était-il censé lui expliquer que deux adultes, qui se connaissaient à peine, ne s'amusaient certainement pas à dormir dans le même lit, juste parce que l'un d'entre eux préférait être câliné pour faire de beaux rêves ?!

D'ailleurs, qu'étaient-ils censés lui dire au sujet de leur relation ?

Livaï était encore en train de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il comptait lui donner quand la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Mikasa et lui se figèrent d'un même mouvement et leur attention se reporta sur la silhouette qui s'était glissée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Eren se tenait là, l'air aussi surpris qu'eux de les trouver réveiller. Une fois la surprise passée, il fronça les sourcils et gronda doucement : « Je trouvais bizarre que ma gloutonne ne soit pas déjà en train de me tourner autour pour obtenir sa dose matinale de cacao en poudre… mais en fait, vilaine fille, tu étais en train de déranger ton père !» Livaï frissonna. _Ton père._ La même sensation étrange que la veille lui empoigna les tripes lorsque ces mots franchirent les lèvres d'Eren.

Livaï le détailla.

L'Omega portait toujours le même t-shirt noir et son bas de jogging était un peu trop large au niveau des hanches. Son regard vert pétillait. Livaï sentit sa part animale remuer la queue et sautiller de joie '' _Regarde comme notre Omega est parfait !''_ , le loup vibrait littéralement de fierté… Livaï fronça les sourcils, déterminé à faire taire cet orgueil mal placé. Eren n'était certainement pas ' _son Omega'_ et la simple idée de le réduire à l'état de joli trophée suffirait sans doute à ce qu'il cherche à émasculer Livaï, s'il venait à apprendre que l'Alpha pensait à lui de cette manière…

Mikasa rayonnait de joie : « Tu m'as fait un chocolat ?! » Puis elle plissa les lèvres et avant qu'Eren ne réponde elle ajouta : « Je n'ai rien fait ! Papa s'est réveillé tout seul ! » Eren grimaça : « Je vais faire semblant de te croire sur ce coup-là... » Mikasa poussa un petit gémissement indigné. Livaï aurait pu la défendre et affirmer qu'effectivement elle n'y était pour rien, mais il ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche et ne rien dire d'étrange ou déplacé. Eren expliqua : « Ton chocolat n'aura pas le même goût qu'à la maison mais je crois bien qu'un bol tout chaud t'attends sur la table de la cuisine… » Sans plus perdre une minute, Mikasa bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers lui. Eren sourit et bougonna : « Ne reste pas sans chaussons ! Il y a du parquet partout et la fenêtre est ouverte, tu vas attraper froid ! » Mikasa acquiesça vivement puis le dépassa en se faufilant entre ses jambes.

Son Moe suivit sa course du regard puis il agita la tête, amusé : « Elle est une cacao-addict très atteinte. Je pense même qu'elle suivrait gaiement n'importe quel type louche dans la rue s'il cachait des tablettes de chocolat noir sous son imperméable… » Livaï avait déjà eu maintes occasions de constater de ses propres yeux à quel point l'amour de la fillette pour le chocolat pouvait être intense. Mais il croyait aussi se souvenir qu'elle avait surtout hérité de sa passion d'Eren … aussi lorsque l'Alpha répondit c'était sur un ton tout aussi amusé : « Apparemment, elle apprécie assez ton poulet au chocolat pour en parler au moins une fois par jour… » Eren haussa un sourcil, très visiblement étonné que Mikasa lui ait parlé de sa recette, puis il grimaça à nouveau : « Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle est à l'origine de la recette…la première version date de l'époque où j'étais enceint, elle consistait à simplement tremper des morceaux de poulet pané dans un bol de pâte à tartiner au chocolat… » Avant même que Livaï ne parvienne à maîtriser son expression, un air profondément dégouté s'afficha sur son visage.

Eren pouffa de rire et l'Alpha eut un mal fou à détacher son regard des lignes de son cou ainsi exposées. Eren acquiesça finalement avec gravité : « Oh oui, je sais. Et sache que c'était aussi terrible que ça en a l'air… Mais je te rassure, depuis je me suis largement perfectionné. Je jure que maintenant ma recette est si bonne qu'elle devrait figurer dans le patrimoine national comme étant l'une des sept merveilles des Etats Libres… » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Tu n'aurais pas un petit problème d'égo par hasard ? » Eren feignit l'innocence : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… » Livaï glissa totalement hors des draps. Le silence soudain d'Eren attira de nouveau son attention sur l'Omega. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, figé, le regard résolument braqué sur l'Alpha…

Une drôle de chaleur remonta le long de l'échine de Livaï. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et bomber le torse, ravi de l'attention dont le couvrait son Mate…Eren détourna les yeux et bafouilla : « Au fait, je me suis servi dans le frigo pour préparer le petit-déjeuner… » Livaï poussa un soupire, se réjouissant à l'idée de ne plus avoir à batailler avec ''son loup'' ne serait-ce que pendant une demi minute, le temps d'enfiler un pantalon. Il répondit, distraitement : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je meurs de faim… » Et sans plus perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Cette situation aurait dû au moins lui sembler bizarre.

Après tout Livaï avait l'habitude de sa solitude.

On pouvait même dire qu'il l'appréciait, beaucoup. Il aimait avoir son espace pour décompresser, son moment à lui où il n'avait pas à se donner des airs ou se méfier…C'était la raison pour laquelle la présence de Mikasa et Eren aurait dû lui sembler intrusive, comme parfois l'était celle d'Hanji, du moins pendant les premières heures en sa compagnie. Au lieu de quoi, Livaï se sentait toujours aussi parfaitement détendu qu'à son réveil. Son instinct continuait de lui donner envie de se rouler dans les odeurs de plus en plus confondus _''d'Eren et lui''_. Une nouvelle effluve, rassurante et envoûtante, qui lui criait '' _famille et sécurité''._

Sourcils froncés, Livaï tentait en vain de chasser ce sentiment de plénitude trompeur.

Déjà d'une parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y habituer.

Une fois que leur Marque respective le leur permettrait, il y avait fort à parier qu'Eren recommencerait à vivre ailleurs. Mikasa allait sans aucun doute faire la navette entre cet appartement et allez-savoir-où l'Omega aurait décidé d'élire domicile. Il fallait que Livaï garde à l'esprit que toute cette situation était loin d'être permanente. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait permettre à _''son loup''_ de prendre l'habitude.

De deux, parce que Livaï lui-même, n'était même pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Qu'attendait-il de la part d'Eren ? De leur relation ?

Livaï ne s'était jamais imaginé père, et voilà qu'il l'était. Il n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver dans une relation sérieuse, avec quiconque, et voilà qu'il était Marqué. En dépit de sa visible aversion pour les Alphas, Eren avait déclaré vouloir faire des compromis et tenter d'apprendre à connaître Livaï… Mais Livaï lui devait-il la réciproque ? Réussirait-il à faire fi de leurs différents pour ne se concentrer que sur le fait d'apprendre à connaître l'Omega ? Pourraient-ils seulement tous les deux devenir amis en définitive ? Certes Livaï s'était surpris à faire preuve d'assez de maturité pour au moins laisser Eren exposer sa vision des choses, la veille… mais est-ce que ça allait continuer ?

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'Omega.

Sa peau hâlée, ses lèvres pleines, ses mouvements énergiques et amples… Eren transpirait de vitalité et de confiance en lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à tous les autres Omégas et il en avait pleinement conscience. « _Je suis différent. Différent de tous ces Omégas que tu vois se pavaner au bras de leur maître comme de bons chiens en laisse. Je ne suis ni une chose, ni une extension de mon Alpha. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être marié, marqué, possédé pour trouver un sens à ma vie ! … Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment d'un type comme moi. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme les autres, je ne vais pas minauder et encore moins baisser les yeux puis rougir sur commande…_ _Tu vois ? Est-ce qu'un Alpha pourrait vraiment accepter ce genre de compagnon ?_ _»_ S'il était honnête avec lui-même Livaï devait avouer qu'il détestait le fait qu'Eren paraisse le ranger dans une case prédéfinie. Pour autant, en réalité, lui-même n'avait toujours eu qu'une sorte de mépris voilé de pitié pour les divers Omégas qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

En comparaison, la flamme qui brillait au fond des yeux d'Eren le fascinait.

Sa détermination, sa force de caractère, que Livaï en ait été victime, ou non, avaient un certain-quelque-chose de monstrueusement attirant. L'Alpha avait peut-être du mal à se l'avouer, beaucoup de mal, mais il avait vraiment _envie_ de se rapprocher d'Eren… « Moe cuisine mieux que Papa. » La déclaration de Mikasa coupa net son fil de réflexion. Livaï suspendit son geste, une tartine dans la main, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'un Eren plutôt amusé demandait que la fillette explicite sa pensée : « Ah oui ? » Mikasa hocha de la tête et ajouta : « Papa n'est pas nul, mais Moe est vraiment meilleur… » Eren se retenait très visiblement d'éclater de rire.

Livaï gronda : « Hé ! Ingrate ! Rien ne m'obligeait à te nourrir je te signale ! » Eren répliqua : « Il ne faut pas mal le prendre, Livaï. Je suis un dieu de la cuisine, tout le monde aurait paru nul face à moi… » Décidément, ce morveux n'avait pas oublié de venir réclamer sa part au moment le Créateur distribuait de l'égo…Livaï répliqua : « T'as un grain gamin, qu'elle est la partie la plus enflée chez toi, ta tête ou tes chevilles ? » Mikasa crut bon d'intervenir : « Je n'ai pas dit que Papa était nul… » Livaï la rassura : « Ton Moe a l'air d'être un professionnel pour déformer la vérité à son avantage… » Eren se contenta d'hausser les épaules, loin d'être désolé : « Je suppose que n'importe qui, ayant eu à mentir pour survivre pendant presque la totalité de sa vie, aurait fini par devenir aussi bon que moi à ce jeu-là… » Après cette remarque, Livaï marqua une pause.

La scène était si domestique, si simple à vivre, qu'il en était presque venu à oublier le nœud du problème…

Eren était un danger public.

Menteur, magouilleur, étrangement puissant…l'Omega était une bombe à retardement. Il menait en secret une vendetta bien plus organisée, et donc dangereuse, qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer à le voir assis là, la bouche en cœur. Si Livaï avait été un autre homme, moins habitué à l'horreur et la mort, il aurait sûrement fait des cauchemars de la zone où Eren avait été retrouvé plus qu'à moitié mort pendant des mois… D'ailleurs, l'Omega n'avait toujours pas expliqué comment il s'y était pris pour transformer l'endroit en véritable enfer de béton fondu et de cadavres calcinés…

Livaï ne pourrait plus sans doute plus trouver la paix à moins de l'avoir à l'œil. Non seulement parce que son instinct d'Alpha lui intimait de protéger ''son Omega'', mais aussi parce que son instinct de Sentinelle lui hurlait qu'Eren était tout sauf une innocente victime dans toute cette affaire… Or, si Livaï voulait vraiment l'avoir à l'œil, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de satisfaire les envies de vengeance d'Eren, tout en ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle… Il n'avait plus qu'une seule option…

Cela faisait au moins six ans qu'Erwin lui rabâchait sans arrêt qu'il devait impérativement se trouver un ou plusieurs partenaires de travail…l'occasion n'était-elle pas trop belle pour ne pas être saisie ?

Livaï décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et demanda de but en blanc : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? ... » Eren réfléchit un instant. Livaï aurait payé cher pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui pouvait se passer dans ses pensées… L'Omega lui renvoya la question : « Est-ce que tu travailles aujourd'hui ? » Intrigué, Livaï répondit : « Oui, dans l'après-midi… » Eren acquiesça doucement puis déclara : « Eh bien, si ça ne dérange pas, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler ce matin, alors je te laisserais Mikasa, mais promis, je serais de retour avant que tu n'aies à partir au boulot…Et puis, je n'ai rien contre ton canapé, hein, mais…je rêve d'un bon lit. Alors…

\- Je vais vider le bureau avant que tu ne reviennes…si tu en as la possibilité, passe chercher un lit et quelques meubles en boutique. Tu peux aménager la pièce comme tu le souhaites. » Mikasa intervint soudain : « Je vais aider ! » A ces mots, elle souleva légèrement le pot de confiture qui se trouvait devant elle à l'aide de ses pouvoirs comme pour illustrer la façon dont elle comptait s'y prendre. Eren claqua de la langue, visiblement contrarié par son petit tour de passe-passe : « Très bien, mais essaie de ne pas gêner ton père. Et arrête de faire léviter des trucs à table ! » La fillette reposa le pot d'un clignement d'œil puis fit la moue. C'était bien la première fois que Livaï avait ne serait-ce qu'un bref aperçu de sa mine boudeuse. Ou même la moindre preuve qu'elle pouvait se montrer récalcitrante.

L'Alpha n'avait eu besoin que d'un simple coup d'œil pour déterminer qu'elle avait dû emprunter cette mine boudeuse à son Moe.

Avec cet air sur le visage, elle ressemblait davantage à Eren que Livaï ne l'avait cru possible. Même lorsqu'on l'observait bien, Mikasa semblait être le portrait craché de son père et peu de détails la liait physiquement à l'Omega. Livaï grommela : « Elle était si calme et obéissante… » Quelque chose lui disait qu'à présent qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de déprimer ou d'être stressée, Mikasa allait trouver le moyen de lui montrer toute l'étendue des contraintes de son nouveau rôle de parent. Comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, Eren ricana : « Oh…tous les enfants le sont au début. Laisse-lui le temps de vraiment s'habituer et je sens que tu vas avoir l'impression de passer ton temps à hurler son prénom à travers l'appartement… » La fillette prit une légère expression outrée qui n'atteignit pas l'air blasé de son regard tombant : « Mikasa est une gentille fille… » Eren prit un air moqueur et répliqua : « Mais bien sûr ! Sers donc ce discours à quelqu'un que tu pourras vraiment rouler en lui faisant les yeux doux… » Livaï les observa un instant.

Oui, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue…

Mikasa risquait sans doute d'être aussi têtue que son Moe… Livaï n'allait pas s'ennuyer…Il soupira : « En fait, quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu comptais faire, je parlais surtout de ce que tu comptais faire _dans la vie_. Tu sais, tous les jours… » Eren se raidit. Le silence soudain qui s'abattit la pièce intrigua un peu plus Livaï. Il tenta tant bien que mal de saisir ce qu'il avait pu dire de travers durant ces dix dernières secondes. La mine d'Eren ne cessait de s'assombrir. Et faute de mieux, Livaï choisit d'expliciter sa demande : « Si tu n'as rien de prévu, comme une autre apocalypse dans un autre quartier de Shinganshina ou d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas travailler avec moi ? » Il y eut un plus grand silence. L'expression de l'Omega passa rapidement de sombre à incrédule. Et ce fut d'une voix incertaine qu'il demanda « Tu es en train de me demander à moi, un Omega, de venir travailler avec toi, Livaï Ackermann, le soldat le plus puissant des Etats Libres, en tant que Faucheur ?! » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « On dit Sentinelle, pas Faucheur… » Eren choisit d'ignorer sa remarque et se mit à l'observer comme s'il contemplait la chose la plus étrange qui lui n'ait jamais été donné de voir…

« Livaï…tout le monde sait que tu bosses seul ! »

La réplique tomba presque comme un reproche. L'idée qu'Eren ait pu, à un moment ou un autre, s'intéresser à sa carrière, donna à Livaï un drôle de sentiment. Quelque chose qui avait beaucoup à voir avec sa fierté d'Alpha et une stupide désillusion qui lui affirmait qu'au moins, l'Omega n'avait pas pu totalement l'ignorer pendant toutes ses années et que, peut-être, Eren aussi avait, d'une certaine manière, souffert de leur séparation. Livaï répondit : « Tu es mon Mate. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal. Je pourrais sûrement travailler avec toi comme partenaire… » Eren parut ahuri et s'empressa de rétorquer : « Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que tu pourrais me faire du mal ! Tu ne pourrais pas me tuer par accident mais… » Il marqua une courte pause avant de se reprendre : « Attends une minute, là n'est pas la question ! Même si travailler ensemble ne représentait aucun danger, un Omega ? Membre d'un Bataillon ?! Ça ne s'est jamais vu ! » Livaï prit un air moqueur : « Oh, mais je croyais que tu étais différent… » Eren parut agacé : « Je le suis ! Mais…le système s'en contrefous ! Comment tu crois arriver à me faire enregistrer comme…

\- Tu es mon Mate. Et je suis un Alpha Niveau 5. Plusieurs dirigeants me doivent un ou deux services, te faire intégrer une équipe avec moi, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Omega ou non… » Eren paraissait toujours aussi surpris par sa proposition mais il n'en demeurait pas moins vif d'esprit : « Oh je vois. Ils penseront sûrement que tu veux garder ton 'jouet' à portée de mains… » A l'idée que ses collègues puissent penser que Livaï se baladait avec son Mate pour _passer du bon temps_ pendant son service, l'Alpha aussi avait envie de plisser le nez et de gronder.

Mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit avec ça ?

Livaï savait que cette supposition resterait à l'état de rumeur.

Eren et lui n'avaient absolument pas ce genre de relation.

Et selon ce qu'il avait aperçu de l'Omega, il y avait de fortes chances qu'Eren parvienne à se faire une sacrée réputation dès ses premiers mois de service. Très vite, on oublierait qu'il n'était _que_ le partenaire de Livaï. L'Alpha répliqua donc : « En quoi ce qu'ils penseront importe ? Ce sera à toi de leur faire changer d'avis…à moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable… » A ces mots, le cercle doré qui entourait l'iris d'Eren s'embrasa : « Tu plaisantes là ? Je vaux au moins une quinzaine de leurs soldats. De quoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable au juste ? » Livaï pouffa : « Très bien Mister Grosse Tête, alors où est le problème ? » Eren ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, à court d'objections. Il paraissait sincèrement troublé lorsqu'il demanda : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je devienne ton partenaire ? » Livaï soupira : « Pourquoi ? De ce que j'ai pu constater durant ces derniers jours, il n'y a absolument personne dans ton entourage pour te tenir tête. Par conséquent, tu n'hésites pas à foncer tête baissée dans les plans les plus foireux de l'univers…

\- Ouah…et tu ne me connais pourtant que depuis deux jours… mais quel rapport entre ton constat et cette offre d'emploi ?» Livaï roula des yeux, autant être honnête : « Tu joues les justiciers et bien que vous soyez _bizarrement_ super bien organisés pour une bande de gamins qui se la joue agents secrets…c'est illégal. Ta vendetta est illégale. Et tu risques non seulement d'y laisser la peau prochainement, faisant de Mikasa une orpheline, mais en plus d'avoir de sacrés problèmes…ce que tu as fait, qu'ils aient été des _vilains_ ou non, c'était illégale… » Eren se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise : « Hum…oui, je crois que je saisis pour la partie, _illégale_ …

\- Le Bataillon a les moyens de t'aider à résoudre toute cette affaire… » Eren compléta : « … Et ton Alpha s'est déjà mis en tête de me protéger avec ou sans mon accord, n'est-ce pas ?… » Livaï s'était tendu.

C'était vrai.

Une grande part de lui souhaitait garder Eren à ses côtés pour éviter de le retrouver dans une situation de vie et de mort comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie que l'Omega le prenne pour l'un de ces Alphas archaïques qui souhaitaient avoir le contrôle sur absolument tous les aspects de la vie de leur partenaire… A sa plus grande surprise, Eren se montra conciliant : « Ne t'en fais pas. C'est naturel. Même s'il est hors de question que tu te mettes à vraiment agir comme si j'étais ta propriété, je ressens moi aussi ce besoin instinctif de rester à tes côtés…je suppose que des Mates ordinaires ne passeraient pas leurs premiers jours ensemble à planifier leur planning ou chercher un job… » Eren s'arrêta en pleine réplique. Comme s'il se retenait de partager une information… Il s'éclaircit soudainement la gorge puis continua : « J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avec mon père…mais je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition… » Livaï comptait lui laisser le temps d'y penser, mais il fallait impérativement que l'Omega comprenne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

C'était soit il acceptait de travailler aux côtés de Livaï, soit il finissait signalé aux autorités : « Il faut que toute cette histoire s'arrête, Eren. Tes ennemis doivent être mis derrière les barreaux et c'est très exactement le travail du Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté, surtout quand on prend en considération leur nature et leur but … » Eren soutint son regard et répondit : « Je sais. Je vais y réfléchir, comme promis. » Livaï poussa un soupire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce point mais qu'il acceptait pour l'instant de lui accorder un délai de réflexion. Puis comme l'Alpha était déjà lancé, autant continué avec les annonces plus ou moins fâcheuse : « …Il va me falloir déclarer ma Marque… » Eren marqua une pause. Puis il haussa les sourcils : « Tu veux dire…

-… annoncer que toi et moi…nous sommes Mates. » Il y eut un nouveau silence. Livaï changea deux fois de position sur sa chaise avant d'ajouter : « Ce sera plus simple …pour donner mon nom à Mikasa…il vaut mieux qu'il soit noté quelque part qu'elle est _notre_ fille… » Ciel. Il n'arrivait même pas lui-même à se faire à cette idée. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet qu'une telle annonce allait provoquer dans la Haute Société. Non seulement le meilleur parti des Etats Libres n'était plus sur le marché, mais en plus ? Il était père d'une fillette de cinq ans… dont le Moe n'était autre que le fils prodigue du très fameux Docteur Jaëger…

Les prochains mois allaient être…hauts en couleur.

Ils posèrent tous les deux les yeux sur Mikasa. Elle était concentrée sur le bol de céréales qu'elle mangeait à la petite cuillère. Livaï releva les yeux, à la recherche de la moindre expression qui puisse trahir le contenu des pensées d'Eren. Mais celui-ci continua d'observer Mikasa, imperturbable. Et ce fut d'un ton raisonnable et détaché que l'Omega répondit : « Tu dois effectivement déclarer ton Marquage, c'est important pour ton boulot. Surtout qu'il pourrait y avoir des cafouillages, niveau pouvoir, pendant un certain temps…En plus on était d'accord sur le fait que tu as amplement le droit de reconnaître Mikasa devant la loi… » Livaï laissa un silence avant de demander : « Mais ? » Eren releva les yeux vers lui.

Ils s'observèrent un moment.

La tension devenait plus palpable à mesure que l'échange visuel se prolongeait…Eren rougit un peu malgré lui et détourna le regard avant d'agiter la tête : « Il n'y a pas de mais, même si j'aurais voulu qu'on dispose de plus de temps pour prévoir les choses plus en détails… » Livaï aurait sans doute payer très cher, à cet instant pour vraiment avoir ne serait-ce que trente secondes des pensées d'Eren.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois, ni la dernière, mais il lui semblait capter des signaux largement contradictoires.

Eren s'était évertué à lui faire saisir _tout le bien_ qu'il pouvait penser des Alphas. Et il avait mis un point d'honneur à faire comprendre à Livaï qu'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à vivre une histoire d'une autre nature que la proximité que leur imposait leur Marquage. Eren souhaitait qu'ils aient une entente cordiale. Qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, qu'ils soient de bons parents. Le mariage ? Le romantisme ? C'était pour les idiots et/ou les faibles. Jusque-là, Livaï était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Il était absolument nul pour tout ce qui touchait au romantisme ou aux sentiments.

Pourtant ?

En dépit de leurs ressentis et de leurs proclamations, il était indéniable qu'ils étaient toujours _attirés_ l'un par l'autre. Physiquement. A cause de leur biologie… Mais aussi qu'il n'était pas si simple d'ignorer qu'il leur arrivait plus ou moins consciemment de flirter, se fixer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire…

Du coup, la remarque détaché d'Eren lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la côte et Livaï se surprit à remarquer : « On se rend bien compte du fait que t'es le grand patron des hôpitaux Jaeger. Tu parles de tout ça, du Marquage et du reste, comme d'une nouvelle acquisition commerciale. En termes d'avantages, de concessions et d'obligation… » Eren se tendit, visiblement irrité par sa réplique et le vrilla du regard avant de répondre sèchement : « Oh. Et ça te pose un problème ?

-…Je suppose que non, compte tenu des circonstances…

\- Comment veux-tu que j'en parle ? Avec des paillettes dans les yeux ? Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que… » Il n'allait pas mettre de mots sur l'évidence. Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre. Soumis aux délires de leur instinct. Forcé de coopérer et de cohabiter. En tant que Mate et parents. Mais, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils n'étaient même pas encore sûr de s'apprécier… l'évidence était triste, terne et assez désespérante. Alors, non. Eren n'allait pas l'exprimer à haute voix. Livaï haussa les épaules, un peu perdu : « Je faisais juste une remarque… » Eren marqua un silence. Livaï se retint de s'éclaircir la gorge et demanda : « Bon. Et le fait que je te déclare ne posera aucun problème pour tes…activités ? » Eren leva les yeux au ciel puis lui adressa un rictus : « Mes _activités_ ? Tu as l'air de croire que je fais des choses très louches…mais mes _activités,_ ne sont un secret pour personne. Je gère les hôpitaux de la famille. Et lorsque je le dois ou que j'ai du temps libre, je m'évertue à survivre et déjouer les plans des _vilains_ …avant d'accessoirement exercer avec amour ma profession principale. Omega. » Livaï échoua lamentablement à cacher son étonnement : « Quoi ? » Eren était clairement amusé : « Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Depuis que mon père m'a forcé à faire mon entrée dans le monde de la Haute, je passe mon temps à… oh et puis, ce sera plus drôle si tu le découvres par toi-même. On dit qu'il faut garder un certain mystère pour donner du piment à son couple…

\- Dans ton cas, trop de mystères tue, le mystère… » Eren, faisant une activité d'Omega ? Livaï ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais, il était déjà incapable de l'imaginer…

Eren expliqua : « Tout ça pour dire que non. Ta déclaration ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier… » Gros silence. L'Alpha concéda enfin : « Oh non, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier…

\- Bien !

\- Donc, je nous déclare Mate. Puis parents…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton nom de famille est en réalité un répulsif à _vilains_ plus efficace que tout autre moyen préventif ou plan machiavélique. Tu es le meilleur soldat du Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté…ils sont des types qui veulent 'protéger' et 'utiliser' des Démons… » Livaï le reprit pour la seconde fois : « On dit des Dégénérés pas des Démons… » Eren balaya la remarque d'un geste du bras : « Oui, oui, qu'importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il serait parfaitement stupide de leur part de s'en prendre à la famille du type qui les poursuit depuis des années…

\- On dirait que tu as bien réfléchi à la question… » Eren le gratifia d'un large sourire et pour toute réponse se contenta de recommencer tranquillement à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

Livaï ne tenta pas relancer la conversation.

Les choses se concluaient mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Retourner au travail après ces deux derniers jours de folies, c'était comme se prendre un uppercut de réalité en pleine face.

Surtout quand quelques heures plus tôt, Livaï avait quitté son _Mate_ et sa _fille_ alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emménager son ancien bureau en chambre à coucher. Ces derniers jours lui paraissaient être un drôle de songe aux allures de cauchemar. Au QG des Sentinelles, rien n'avait changé. Toujours les mêmes collègues, la même effervescence. Absolument tout était à sa place…enfin presque tout.

Livaï marqua une pause lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Erwin, tranquillement installé dans _son_ bureau, à travers la grande vitre qui lui servait de mur côté couloir.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Le regard bleu glacier d'Erwin suivit chacun de ses déplacements alors qu'il posait sa mallette à côté de sa chaise et s'installait. C'était un jour de paperasse, pas de terrain. Livaï avait légèrement espéré en profiter pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et bénéficier des derniers moments où on ignorerait encore les grands changements qui étaient arrivés dans sa vie… mais c'était naïvement sans compter sur la réactivité hors norme d'Erwin Smith. Pour le Commandant, les nouvelles voyageaient plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière… On aurait dit qu'il avait une alarme spéciale sur son portable qui ne retentissait que lorsqu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Livaï…ou à l'un de ses autres pions favoris pour tout ce que Livaï en savait…

L'Alpha se fit la promesse de continuer à ignorer le poids de son regard perçant aussi longtemps que possible.

Après tout, Erwin avait décidé seul d'envahir son bureau, il pouvait bien patienter quelques minutes que Livaï ait envie de lui demander pour quelles raisons il se trouvait là…Même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse du blond. Livaï n'eut à attendre que de s'être bien installé et d'avoir allumé son ordinateur avant qu'Erwin ne déclare : « Alors c'était vrai. Tu es Marqué… » Livaï releva les yeux de son écran pour se rendre compte que le Commandant, silencieux comme personne, s'était tranquillement glissé derrière lui et avait le regard résolument posé sur sa nuque. Livaï réprima un frisson, fichu blond flippant… à la place, il se contraignit à répliquer : « On dirait que les nouvelles vont vite…

\- Tu me connais… aussitôt ta signature apposée au bas du document d'officialisation à la mairie, aussitôt j'étais prévenu…

\- Tu te mêles tellement de nos vies que personne ne devrait être surpris d'apprendre que tu es toujours célibataire…

\- Qui est l'élu(e) ? » Erwin contourna à nouveau le bureau pour s'installer face à Livaï. Celui-ci s'évertua à éviter son regard lorsqu'il répondit : « Eren Jaëger. » Une longue minute de silence s'étendit dans l'infini. Puis Erwin explosa de rire. Surpris, Livaï le vrilla du regard : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Monosourcil ?! » Erwin leva la main en signe d'apaisement, puis il réprima son fou rire : « Oh…rien…disons que…le fils Jaëger fait beaucoup parler de lui et…disons que j'ai été surpris… » Livaï commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à participer aux divers évènements de la Haute ces derniers temps.

Entre l'amusement qu'il avait lu dans le regard d'Eren lorsqu'il avait parlé de son _'rôle d'Omega'_ et l'éclat de rire d' _Erwin_ , il y avait de quoi se poser de sacrées questions… Erwin se saisit de la balle anti-stress qu'Hanji avait posé là lors d'une ses visites et la pressa doucement entre ses doigts : « Tu aimes vraiment les défis Livaï…

\- Les défis…

\- Eren est… un vrai régal. » Livaï sentit son grondement avant même d'avoir conscience de l'avoir poussé. Erwin haussa un sourcil, son expression se situait à présent entre amusement et surprise. Il explicita : « Désolé. Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça de ton Mate. Surtout avec une Marque aussi récente que la vôtre. Les choses sont encore sensibles pour ton _''loup''_ actuellement… Hm…pour ma défense, bien que son physique soit des plus agréable à regarder, je parlais surtout de son esprit… » Livaï gronda : « T'es loin d'arranger ton cas là… » Le blond choisit d'ignorer la menace et continua : « Il ne ressemble à aucun Omega. A première vue, on pourrait croire qu'il leur ressemble mais on ne pourrait pas avoir plus tort. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il s'appliquait à regarder au sol et laissait son ami Alpha, Jean Kirstein je crois, faire la conversation. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un bon Omega qui se respecte… mais il a suffi que Kirstein dise une ânerie pour que je vois Eren rouler des yeux du coin de l'œil. Et un peu plus tard, je l'ai surpris à vertement rabrouer son chaperon quand il se croyait à l'abri des regards… sans parler de l'art qu'il a choisi comme domaine… » Rien de ce qu'Erwin n'annonçait ne surprenait vraiment Livaï.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Eren, Livaï s'était persuadé qu'il était un Alpha. Confiant, irrespectueux, avec une langue acérée et une incapacité chronique à refuser le moindre défi. Une tête brûlée au regard flamboyant. Le premier depuis des années à refuser de baisser les yeux face à Livaï. En un regard, l'Alpha s'était immédiatement senti happé… Livaï demanda : « Son art ? » Erwin lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis il demanda au lieu de répondre : « Depuis combien de temps vous fréquentiez-vous ? » Livaï pesa le pour et le contre, puis il décida qu'il fallait autant que possible dire la vérité quand on faisait face à un homme tel qu'Erwin : « Deux jours. » Le blond haussa l'un de ses majestueux sourcils : « Deux jours et déjà Marqués ?! » Livaï grommela : « Il est mon Mate. » Le second sourcil d'Erwin rejoignit le premier : « Mate ! » Puis il agita la tête : « J'ai toujours su que tu avais une destinée spéciale Livaï…je ne devrais pas être étonné que toi, sur des millions de probabilité, parvienne à trouver ton Mate par pur hasard…

\- On a été pris de court… le Marquage est arrivé sans qu'on ne puisse vraiment s'y préparer…j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un foutu cauchemar…

\- Oh Livaï. Je veux bien croire qu'Eren ne soit pas aussi facile à vivre qu'il essaie de le faire croire à la majorité de nos confrères de la Haute, mais de là à parler de cauchemar…

\- Tes infos n'étaient pas aussi complètes que tu as l'air de le croire si tu penses que le Marquage est mon plus gros problème en ce moment… » Erwin sembla tout à fait intrigué : « Comment ça ? » Livaï avait pour la première fois la satisfaction de voir le grand Commandant tomber des nuées, il n'allait pas s'en priver : « J'ai une fille. » Silence. « Elle a bientôt cinq ans. Eren est tombé enceint après une nuit que nous avons passé ensemble après un gala où Kirstein l'avait aidé à entrer incognito avant que Jaëger ne se décide à le présenter officiellement à la Haute Société. » Erwin resta immobile pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de s'écrier : « Nom de Dieu ! » Livaï esquissa un rictus : « Surprise. » Erwin jura encore un ou deux fois avant d'agiter la tête : « Tu parles d'une surprise ! Eren est…

\- Une foutue bombe.

\- Toi qui aimait tant ta vie de solitaire… Tu es devenu père et Mate en l'espace de deux jours…ce n'est plus une bombe. C'est une attaque terroriste en règle. Il a débarqué lourdement armé… » Erwin agita encore une fois la tête, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire : « Comment est-ce que les choses vont se passer, du coup ? » Livaï poussa un nouveau soupir : « Aucune idée. Il est trop imprévisible pour que je fasse le moindre prognostique…

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura une cérémonie ? » Livaï écarquilla les yeux : « Une quoi ?

\- Une cérémonie Livaï. Tu sais, ce moment où tu invites tes proches amis et la famille pour que…

\- Non Erwin, pas de cérémonie. Eren et moi, nous ne sommes pas… » Erwin grimaça : « Il te mène vraiment la vie dure ? Ou est-ce que c'est toi qui refuse encore de…

\- Nous sommes d'accord _tous les deux_. Pour dire que nous sommes Mates et Marqués, mais nous ne sommes pas _amants_. » Erwin fronça les sourcils, l'air de le prendre tout à fait pour un fou : « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne Livaï… vous êtes Mates…

\- Oui, eh bien première nouvelle. Mates ne rimes pas avec _'amoureux transis'_. » Erwin détourna le regard un instant puis il poussa un soupir : « J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec toi, rien ne serait jamais aussi simple… je suppose donc que je dois garder pour moi les félicitations…moi qui croyait que tu allais enfin te permettre d'être heureux…

\- Entre Hanji et toi, je ne sais pas qui est le pire. J'étais parfaitement heureux je vous signale. Et je compte le rester. Au moins, Eren n'attend rien de moi et moi, rien de lui. On va juste s'appliquer à ne pas se sauter à la gorge à la première occasion et ce sera déjà bien…

\- Méfies-toi si vous en venez aux mains, tu as beau être un soldat, quelque chose me dit qu'il est loin d'être un novice dans l'art du combat… » Livaï lui adressa un regard interrogateur et Erwin, se sentant visiblement d'humeur magnanime, accepta d'éclairer sa lanterne : « Pour sa présentation en tant qu'Omega, Eren a donné une démonstration musicale de Kata devant une foule d'Alphas curieux. En kimono, avec des éventails. Je ne sais pas si c'était plus impressionnant, beau ou provocateur. Un chef d'œuvre… On voit qu'il s'y connait en Karaté et quelque chose me dit que c'était un peu sa façon de lever le majeur en direction des traditions…il a fait ça passer pour de la danse mais le message était clair. Faites l'erreur de penser que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose chétive et je vous éclate la dentition… » Livaï ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Oh oui, c'était clairement digne d'Eren… l'Alpha regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pu assister à la représentation.

Tout en observant son visage souriant, Erwin prit un drôle d'air. Celui de l'homme qui venait tout à coup de découvrir l'un des plus grands secrets de tous les temps. Livaï cessa de sourire et se racla la gorge : « Ça tombe bien que tu penses qu'il soit capable de se défendre… j'ai justement une proposition que j'aimerais que tu acceptes… » Erwin comprit que la discussion prenait un tournant un peu plus sérieux et corrigea presque instantanément sa posture. Livaï exposa : « Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ce que je me décide enfin à prendre un partenaire de travail…

\- Oui…

\- Je veux qu'Eren devienne mon partenaire. » Erwin se figea une seconde fois. Puis prudent il demanda : « Eren… ? » Livaï acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête : « Je souhaite qu'il devienne mon partenaire. Qu'il travaille avec moi, dans l'Escouade…

\- Tu veux qu'Eren, Eren Jaëger, Omega de naissance, ton Mate depuis deux jours à peine, le Moe d'une petite fille dont il t'avait très visiblement caché l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, devienne…ton coéquipier ? Un soldat ? » Livaï acquiesça à nouveau. Erwin marqua une grande pause. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et croisa les doigts devant lui. Au bout d'un certain instant, il cessa de réfléchir pour demander : « Lui fais-tu confiance ? » La question prit Livaï au dépourvu : « C'est une blague ? Tu viens toi-même d'exposer à quel point il était…spécial. Et parfaitement capable de me mener par le bout du nez s'il en a envie…

\- Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance alors pourquoi vouloir en faire ton partenaire ? Tu sais que tes missions te mettent toujours dans une situation dangereuse…celui qui se trouvera à tes côtés doit être un allié. Quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider à t'en sortir et t'épauler…

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour diverses raisons, mais Eren est mon _Mate_. Il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger… » Erwin réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis il poursuivit son interrogatoire :« Grisha Jaëger est un homme…intéressant. Si j'ose le dire de cette façon. Mais il n'y a pas que son esprit qui le soit. Il est également très puissant. Je ne doute pas du fait que son fils le soit aussi à sa façon. De plus Carla Jaëger était…fascinante. Comme peu de gens l'était de son vivant. Eren est-il… » Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase Livaï répondit : « Eren est puissant. » Il revit en pensée la boule de feu bleu qu'avait _avalé_ l'Omega pour lui expliquer comment il avait, très simplement, réduit toute une zone en champ de bataille apocalyptique. Seul.

Erwin le fixait à présent.

Le blond était bien plus qu'intrigué. Mais Livaï préférait largement pour l'instant garder pour lui toute l'histoire du BZ49. Il ne savait pas si Erwin était au courant de l'existence plus que réelle d'une drogue capable de rendre en apparence leur blancheur au Chorus corrompus des Dégénérés. Mais si c'était le cas, le blond devait aussi très certainement avoir eu vent des tentatives d'assassinat du gouvernement et n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le meurtre de Grisha Jaëger. Leur Marquage n'était qu'une vaste comédie, mais Livaï n'avait aucune envie de mettre la famille d'Eren en danger s'il pouvait l'éviter…

Heureusement, Erwin avait appris depuis un certain temps déjà à lui faire confiance comme il faisait confiance à très peu d'autres personnes : « Livaï, il faut que tu en ais conscience, ta demande risque de rencontrer beaucoup d'opposition…l'Ordre n'aime pas voir les traditions être bousculées et traditionnellement, les Omégas ne sont pas des soldats…

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai tout mon temps. Eren n'a pas encore dit oui à ma proposition. Je suis sûr que d'ici là, on aura trouvé un moyen de faire accepter ma requête…

\- … Tu y tiens donc à ce point ? » Livaï se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête. Bien qu'il en meure d'envie, Erwin n'allait pas lui demander les raisons de son choix. Sur ce point-là au moins, Livaï pouvait se fier à lui. Erwin lui laisserait le temps de venir de lui-même lui expliquer les choses quand il s'en sentirait prêt. Le blond pinça les lèvres : « Il existe un précédent à votre cas…très, très ancien. Une époque où des paires Alpha/Omega étaient formées pour combattre les soldats de Kämpfer Wiedergeburt… le projet a été enterré à la fin des hostilités…

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de contre-indication à ce qu'un Alpha travaille en paire avec un Omega ? » Erwin nia d'un geste de la main : « Non. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt l'inverse…le Conseil de l'Ordre a dû estimer que ce genre de paire représentait un danger plus ou moins important pour le type de société qu'il tentait de mettre en place à l'époque…

\- Un danger ? » Erwin haussa les épaules : « Ton cas ne sera qu'une exception à la règle, pas de quoi alerter le Conseil. En quelques mots, ce sera réglé. Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'ici la semaine prochaine, Eren pourra être enregistré sur les listes de ton Escouade… il va avoir besoin d'un entraînement militaire…

\- Oh. A ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour son entraînement militaire…

\- Mon cher, plus nous parlons et plus ta moitié m'intrigue…il faut à tout prix que tu nous organises un dîner…

\- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus…

\- Je vais faire des pieds et des mains pour que tu obtiennes ton autorisation, qu'est-ce qu'un dîner en comparaison ?

\- … Je verrais ce que je peux faire…

\- Dès qu'il accepte son poste de soldats, je vous invite au restaurant. » Et à ces mots, le blond se redressa et quitta la pièce.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une demi-journée le nez plongé dans la paperasse et que Livaï n'eut pas reçu de visite en dehors de celle d'Erwin, il était complètement épuisé en arrivant sur le pas de sa porte.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Au moment de tourner la clé dans sa serrure, Livaï s'imaginait déjà déguster un repas à réchauffer au four à micro-ondes, tout droit sortie du congélateur. Il comptait s'installer devant sa télévision avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de se glisser dans son lit. Pourtant, le délicieux fumet qui lui assaillit l'odorat dès que le porte s'entrouvrit, suffit à lui rappeler d'un coup pourquoi plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Alors qu'il pénétrait lentement dans son appartement, il tenta de chercher la plus infime part de lui-même qui s'en sente déçu ou irrité.

En vain.

Le temps qu'il referme derrière lui, Mikasa s'était déjà précipitée dans ses jambes en hurlant : « Papa ! » Livaï se fit violence pour réprimer le sourire idiot qui menaçait de lui flotter sur les lèvres. La fillette, vêtue d'une salopette et d'un simple t-shirt blanc, sautillait sur place, visiblement pressée de lui raconter absolument chaque détail de son après-midi. Etonné, Livaï accrochait son manteau tout en se demandant où diable était passé la Mikasa réservée et silencieuse des deux dernières semaines… « Laisse-le respirer au moins Petite Tête ! » La voix d'Eren lui arracha un frisson malgré lui. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette élancée de l'Omega. Un sourire amusé lui flottait sur les lèvres. Vêtu d'une salopette jumelle à celle que portait sa fille, Eren avait le dos nonchalamment posé contre le mur du couloir et posait sur eux son regard vert brillant. Le cœur de Livaï fit une pirouette et il dût redoubler d'effort pour calmer les soubresauts extatiques de sa part animale. _Mate_ , _famille_. La bête se roulait au sol, ivre joie. Ce n'était que par la pure force de son esprit que Livaï se retint de se jeter sur l'Omega pour le couvrir de son odeur.

Il s'avança d'un pas raide, Mikasa sur les talons. Elle rongeait très visiblement son frein mais obéissait sagement à son Moe. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur d'Eren, Livaï se stoppa. Eren le détailla un instant et un silence flotta dans l'air. Livaï avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'électricité qui crépitait entre leurs deux corps. Eren papillonna pendant quelques secondes et Livaï aurait juré avoir vu son regard s'arrêter sur ses lèvres… L'Omega se racla la gorge : « Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir…

\- Hum…la journée a été bonne ? …

\- Que de la paperasse…

\- Oh. Je suppose qu'on ne passe pas toutes ses journées à poursuivre les criminels dans les rues même lorsqu'on est le meilleur soldat d'un Bataillon…

\- C'est la rançon de la gloire… » Un nouveau silence. Eren reprit : « J'ai… enfin, on vient à peine de finir de tout mettre en place…ma chambre est prête.

\- Vous n'avez pas chômé…

\- Mikasa était étrangement motivée... je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement je suppose…

\- Elle m'a l'air un peu 'hyper'effectivement…

\- Je jure ne pas l'avoir shooté au sucre… je suppose que temps en temps, il lui arrive tout à coup de se rappeler qu'elle est ma fille et son hyperactivité reprends le dessus sur ton côté calme et taciturne… » Livaï s'efforça de baisser les yeux sur la fillette bondissante qui faisait des aller-retours entre le couloir et le salon pour éviter de déranger les adultes pendant leur conversation. Il avoua : « C'est moins dérangeant que je le croyais. Cette Mikasa est largement mieux que celle qui déprimait en ton absence…

\- Oh. Attends un peu qu'elle décide de transformer ton salon en champ de bataille et je t'assure que tu vas prier tous les jours pour que je me fasse kidnapper à nouveau et qu'elle déprime… » Eren souriait et avant même que Livaï ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva à esquisser lui aussi un sourire amusé. L'Omega cligna à nouveau des yeux, comme s'il peinait à garder le fil de ses pensées, puis il s'écria soudain : « Temps mort ! »… avant de se masser les yeux des doigts d'une main : « Livaï…tu dois à tout prix prendre au plus vite des cours d'Aura. Tes phéromones sont en train de me rendre complètement stupide… » Livaï cligna des yeux à son tour, surpris : « Quoi ?

\- Toi, Alpha, essaye de rendre moi, Omega, complètement débile avec son Aura. Toi, devoir arrêter au plus vite si toi pas vouloir que nous finissions _complètement nus_ sous les yeux innocents de notre fille _de cinq ans à peine. »_ Livaï sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il dépassa Eren d'un pas leste et grogna : « T'as gagné. J'accepte de prendre ma première leçon ce soir, dès qu'on aura couché le monstre bourré de sucre…

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne lui ai rien donné !

\- Tu avais aussi juré être un Bêta à notre rencontre…

\- Touché…pour ma défense, c'est Jean qui l'a dit. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Jean. Il est meilleur menteur que moi…

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir… » N'y tenant plus, Mikasa agrippa la main de Livaï et s'exclama : « Moe nous a fait du poulet au chocolat ! » Livaï jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Eren avait un air suffisant : « Je voulais que tu avoues que ma recette méritait d'entrer dans le Patrimoine culturel des Etats Libres… » Livaï se contenta de rouler des yeux et se laissa entraîner par Mikasa jusque dans la cuisine.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour son estomac) la recette de poulet au chocolat d'Eren méritait véritablement d'entrer dans le Patrimoine Culturel des Etats Libres.

Le gamin n'allait vraiment plus redescendre de son piédestal mais Livaï ne put s'empêcher de se resservir, trois fois.

Une fois le ventre plein et douchée, Mikasa ne prit qu'une petite demi-heure avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Eren la coucha dans sa chambre avant de revenir s'installer aux côtés de Livaï sur le canapé. Un petit moment de silence, entièrement comblé par les diverses pubs qui passaient à la télé, s'écoula paisiblement. Mais avant que le programme ne reprenne, Eren éteignit le poste et soupira. Livaï se contraignit à lui faire face, un sourcil haussé. L'Omega se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, la rendant rose et luisante. Ce qui n'aidait absolument en rien à apaiser l'étrange tension qui s'était de nouveau installé entre eux.

Eren semblait plus doué que son Alpha pour faire comme si de rien n'était : « Bien…commençant par le commencement. Je ne pense pas que notre cohabitation pourra enfin devenir vivable si je ne me permets pas d'accélérer un peu les choses… » Livaï haussa un second sourcil. L'Omega expliqua : « Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Omégas au juste ? » Livaï prit la peine de réfléchir un court instant avant d'admettre : « Apparemment ? Que de la merde. Ce sont d'excellentes machines à bébé, des êtres frêles et affables qui désirent plus que tout la protection d'un Alpha fort et protecteur. Ils aiment s'occuper de leur foyer et des enfants…

\- Ouah… c'est ça qu'on vous apprend à l'école ? Et tu tiens à ce que Mikasa y aille, vraiment ?

\- Pour la défense de notre système scolaire, je n'ai jamais mis le pied à l'école. Je me suis contenté de devenir soldat. Donc…mes informations ne sont pas de première qualité…

\- …Je suppose que tu as voulu préserver mon honneur en évitant de me rapporter ce que tes braves collègues ont pu ajouter au tableau ? Pas la peine, je t'assure. On entend bien pire dans les rues. _'Des putes accros au sexe'_ , _'des chiens constamment en chaleur'_ , un jour un type a même osé m'appeler _'Mon petit coffre à foutre'_ … » Livaï serra les dents. Eren lui adressa un sourire carnassier : « Dommage qu'il s'agisse des derniers mots qu'il ait prononcé avec une mâchoire intacte et toutes ses dents. » Livaï agita la tête, incrédule mais étrangement fier que '' _son Omega''_ n'ait pas laissé l'affront impuni. A peine eut-il pensé ces mots qu'il s'invectiva '' _Pas **notre** Omega, loup stupide, Eren !_ ''.

Eren poursuivit : « Quoiqu'il en soit… oublie tout ce qu'on t'a appris. C'est complètement faux.

\- Je crois que le simple fait qu'on soit en train d'avoir cette conversation prouve à quel point ça peut l'être, en effet…

\- Ma mère… » Eren marqua une pause. On pouvait voir qu'il lui en coûtait encore de parler de sa défunte mère. Il y avait dans sa voix beaucoup d'amour, de la nostalgie et une certaine révérence. « …Ma mère était une Omega. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, elle ne s'est déclarée qu'à l'âge de vingt ans aux services de la Santé Publique. Contrairement à ce qu'on raconte, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait besoin de médication et que ses Chaleurs étaient en retard…elle savait parfaitement comment s'en sortir sans les cachets Suppresseurs de l'Ordre… elle descendait d'une longue lignée d'Omégas… et elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait de son vivant pour que j'hérite de son savoir. » Livaï n'osait pas l'interrompre. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression d'enfin toucher du doigt l'un des mystères qui formait la grande énigme qu'était Eren Jaëger.

Sa mère.

Pour la forme, il s'écria : « … J'ai peur de comprendre… » Eren marqua une pause puis il demanda : « Est-ce que tu m'autorise à te toucher ? » Bien qu'absolument toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurlent en chœur de refuser, Livaï acquiesça nerveusement. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur son instinct de survie…Eren leva la main et la posa doucement sur la parcelle de peau apparente entre sa nuque et son omoplate. Presque immédiatement, ses muscles se relaxèrent et toutes notions de méfiance s'évanouirent. Eren expliqua : « Je peux modifier tes humeurs…comme ça… je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher, mais c'est mille fois plus efficace avec un contact peau contre peau… » Livaï ne trouva pas un mot pour décrire la myriade d'émotions qui l'assaillirent.

Eren prit un air contrit : « …Je crois qu'on peut dire que _ce soir-là_ …j'étais tout aussi _coupable_ que toi… la croyance populaire veut que l'Omega soit toujours celui qui se plie à la volonté de l'Alpha et subissent les Chaleurs… Notre lien prouve que c'est faux. Mes Chaleurs peuvent et vont déclencher ton Rut. La nature de l'Omega lui demande instinctivement de _préserver l'espèce_ et de fournir un successeur puissant à la meute… Le Rut de l'Alpha n'est qu'une manière pour les potentiels partenaires d'un Omega de signifier qu'il est prêt à être considéré comme compagnon et non plus comme un enfant… c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les Rut, avant qu'un Alpha ne trouve de partenaires sont si peu nombreux et ne vont qu'en décroissant une fois que la paire formée a déjà au moins un enfant… » Eren baissa les yeux visiblement embarrassé : « Si je te dis tout ça…c'est juste pour t'expliquer pourquoi en tant qu'Omega je suis le mieux placé pour t'expliquer comment contrôler un minimum tes réponses biochimiques, ton Aura…à long terme ça ne t'aidera pas seulement à rendre notre cohabitation plus viable, c'est aussi un excellent moyen de tromper les sens de tes adversaires… » Livaï déglutit, encore un peu secoué : « …Très bien…quel est la première étape ?…

\- Je vais…te faire prendre conscience de tes phéromones…c'est du niveau de l'instinct, pas grand-chose à faire de ta part…

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre… » Eren se mit à fixer un point dans le lointain, quelque part derrière la tête de Livaï. Il était au comble de l'embarras lorsqu'il répondit : « Je vais te _marquer de mon odeur_. Ça… ça devrait suffire à te rendre plus conscient des choses…ta part animale va chercher tout naturellement à s'aligner et… » Eren bafouillait presque. Et Livaï pouvait comprendre sa gêne.

Dans la société actuelle où leur peuple tenait davantage de l'humain que du loup, les racines lycanthropes de leur civilisation étaient quasiment oubliées.

Dans les temps anciens, beaucoup pouvaient passer d'une forme à l'autre. Certains livres d'Histoire, obscures, rapportait les vestiges d'une guerre très ancienne, entre diverses ethnies. Les Lycanthropes, les Vampires et les Faes. Une guerre datant des débuts de Terra Matera qui avait été largement remportée par les Lycans après la totale disparition de tous les autres peuples. Siècle après siècle, les Lycans avaient évolués. La technologie avait pris le pas et avec l'avènement des diverses Catégories et des Niveaux, le fait de pouvoir se transformer en bête sauvage avait été considéré comme un signe d'archaïsme. Pire, de décadence, comme l'étaient les Dégénérés dont la forme finale ressemblait au croisement hideux entre une bête et un homme.

Le Lycan nouveau contrôlait son instinct sauvage, pratiquait la magie et naviguait sur internet pour commander des plats des pays de l'Est. Il ne courrait pas dans les bois, recouvert de poils pour chasser le lapin ou le daim… Plusieurs rumeurs rapportaient que quelques tribus sauvages, vivants encore selon les préceptes anciens, capables de se transformer en loups, se terraient encore dans les confins des forêts vierges les plus denses qu'on refusait de couper ou dompter pour des raisons purement écologiques… mais à l'heure de Loogle Maps et des satellites, plus personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Parler de marquage olfactif, c'était un peu comme avouer avoir une déviance sexuel honteuse…

D'une certaine manière, tous les Lycans continuaient d'avoir un odorat développé et une conscience accrue des phéromones et autres signaux biochimiques qu'ils préféraient appeler Aura. Mais on ne reniflait pas ses contemporains et on ne parlait sûrement pas de leurs odeurs… Livaï posa une main compatissante sur le genou d'Eren pour stopper son babillage confus : « Eren. Autant qu'on mette les choses au clair tout de suite… Nous sommes Mates. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est lié à vie. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Je ne te jugerais pas. Et qu'on se le dise, je me fous parfaitement de ce que peuvent raconter les livres d'Histoire, de ce que peut vouloir nous faire avaler la morale à deux sous cinquante centimes de l'Ordre. Les moments où je me sens le mieux, ou je combats le mieux, c'est quand je laisse '' _mon loup''_ prendre le dessus. Il sait largement mieux que moi comment s'en sortir dans les situations les plus complexes… Et j'ai déjà vu Erwin, en pleine mission, ne pas pouvoir se retenir d'uriner sur un arbre… » Eren écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire.

« Erwin ? Erwin Smith a uriné sur un arbre ? » Livaï acquiesça, amusé : « Et je peux t'assurer que ça n'avait absolument rien d'une envie pressante. C'était une frappe d'intervention rapide et on n'avait pas quitté le QG depuis plus de quarante minutes…c'était totalement pour marquer son territoire… » Eren rit de plus belle. Livaï fit taire le sentiment pétillant qui lui chatouillait l'estomac. Ce foutu rire lui faisait toujours autant d'effet que lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois à l'hôpital… Lorsqu'Eren se remit de son fou rire, il posa les yeux sur lui. Et ce fut comme si l'Omega le voyait pour la première fois. Une lueur flamboyante illuminait le cercle d'or qui entourait sa pupille. Livaï avait l'impression d'être assaillie par une vague de chaleur qui ne lui donna qu'une envie, couvrir les derniers centimètres qui les séparait encore et…

Eren détourna les yeux, rougissant : « Hum…du coup…je peux ? Te marquer je veux dire…est-ce que tu… ?

\- Vas-y. Fais de ton pire. » Eren répondit, un sourire aux lèvres mais toujours sans le regarder en face : « Ce sera toujours plus agréable que ma Morsure !

\- Promettons-nous de ne plus jamais parler de ces Morsures…

\- Tu as eu la chance de me mordre alors que j'étais inconscient… de quoi est-ce que tu te plains au juste ?

\- Et tu comptes visiblement me le rappeler jusqu'à ton dernier souffle… ?

\- Je suis du type à garder en tête les détails importants…

\- Jolie façon d'admettre que tu es rancunier…

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

\- Au contraire, je crois que je commence à saisir le personnage… » Ils se sourirent. Livaï pouvait s'y habituer. A ça. Leur badinage anodin. Sans prendre en compte leur statut de Mates, il existait entre eux cette sorte d'alchimie qui rendait absolument tout plus facile. Livaï était pourtant du genre taciturne, l'homme de peu de mots. Mais avec Eren, les répliques lui venaient même plus facilement qu'avec Hanji ou Erwin. Cette légèreté était naturelle et bien plus plaisante qu'il n'était déjà prêt à se l'avouer.

Eren se racla la gorge, rompant la magie du moment : « Bon ! Et si on s'y mettait ? Je crois me souvenir que demain tu as une _vraie_ journée de travail qui t'attends, du matin au soir, sur le terrain…je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort prématurée de mon Mate. Selon mon père, c'est encore pire que de se faire arracher le cœur sans en mourir et ça ne fait mal que quand on respire…

\- Effectivement, je comprends que ma longévité puisse tout à coup te tenir tout particulièrement à cœur… » Eren s'approcha doucement et leva le bras vers Livaï avec précaution, comme s'il lui laissait le choix de se reculer à tout moment. Il se servit du creux de son poignet pour délicatement caresser la base du cou de l'Alpha et lentement remonté vers ses tempes. Livaï se surprit à fermer les yeux pour profiter du frôlement. La chaleur qui lui remonta du creux du ventre semblait tout droit issue d'un recoin oublié de lui-même. Une sensation immémoriale. Il pouvait sentir _le loup_ remonter à la surface, gratter doucement sous sa peau, le suppliant de lui laisser la place, de se laisser envelopper tout entier par l'envoûtante odeur qui lui effleurait le nez, qui lentement, tout en douceur, se posait sur sa peau.

Il avait envie de la goûter du bout de la langue, d'y mélanger sa propre odeur…

'' _Mate_ ''

Livaï rouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez avec Eren. L'Omega rouvrit lui aussi les yeux, comme surpris de s'être encore approché. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, un simple geste aurait suffi à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent… le temps se suspendit. Livaï pouvait entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur lui tambouriner dans les oreilles. Et il était presque sûr qu'Eren pouvait lui aussi l'entendre. Le vert s'était reculé et l'or emplissait la majorité de l'iris de l'Omega. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son souffle court… Eren se recula d'un coup. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Livaï pour saisir ce qu'il se passait. L'Omega déclara soudain : « Ok…je crois que ça va suffire…demain matin, tu devrais commencer à sentir la différence… » L'Alpha acquiesça bêtement et tenta tant bien que mal de se recentrer.

Comme pour faire s'évanouir les dernières traces de leur agitation, Eren changea complètement de sujet : « Pourquoi l'undercut ? » Livaï le jeta un regard incrédule : « Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi l'undercut ? Je veux dire…tu as une Tâche, la plupart des gens tente en général de cacher leur Chorus par principe…

\- … » Livaï porta une main distraite vers cristal. Il l'effleura du doigt. Ces temps-ci, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'oublier cette Tâche, d'oublier ce qu'elle représentait, pourquoi elle était là. Et même alors qu'Eren lui rappelait son existence, Livaï était incapable d'éprouver les mêmes choses qu'auparavant et de se rappeler des sentiments sombres qui accompagnaient les souvenirs de cette terrible journée… : « C'est une vieille blessure. Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier. Et je n'en ai pas honte…Cette coupe, c'est un peu ma façon de l'affirmer tous les jours. Et puis, au moins, elle est nette. Ça fait très militaire… » D'ordinaire, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, à peine une fraction de seconde, un certain dégoût, une étincelle de méfiance, s'allumaient dans les regards de ceux à qui Livaï parlait de sa Tâche. Il s'était attendu au même type de réaction de la part de son Mate.

Mais Eren s'était contenté de l'écouter et avait répondu avec tout le naturel du monde : « Cette coupe te va bien. Les Tâches sont monnaies courantes dans le métier de Faucheurs…pardon, de Sentinelles. C'est pour ça qu'on favorise les Alphas pour ce genre de postes à risques. Vu les pourcentages de chance que leur Chorus se détériore… » Eren exposait les faits avec très peu de convictions. Comme s'il trouvait aussi stupides les idées de l'Ordre qui régissait les Etats Libres au sujet des Chorus que celles qu'il véhiculait sur les Omégas. Il continua sur un ton sincère : « Les gens trouvent que tu fais preuve de vanité. Moi je trouve que tu es extrêmement courageux de t'exposer de cette façon. Personne ne comprend vraiment ce que sont les Tâches, leurs regards ne doit pas être facile à supporter tous les jours. » Il marqua une pause, songeur.

Puis il prit un air grave et déclara : « Souvent, je me dis que l'ignorance est le fléau le plus dangereux de notre temps. Elle est à l'origine de tellement d'horreurs. La haine, la discrimination… Ma mère avait raison, le savoir est sans doute de nos jours l'arme la plus puissante qu'on puisse posséder. » Livaï l'étudia en silence. Eren haussa les épaules et se redressa : « Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais rejoindre ma Petite Tête au pays des rêves. Bonne nuit Livaï. » Et sans s'attarder, il quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille.

Troublé, Livaï resta assis un moment, en silence.

Sa main retraça distraitement le chemin parcouru par celle d'Eren quelques minutes plus tôt.

Livaï ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

Mais il savait qu'Eren et lui venaient sans nul doute de faire un pas décisif l'un vers l'autre.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier qu'ils continuent dans la bonne direction...

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

 **J'ai essayé de faire en sorte, comme pour beaucoup de personnages que vous allez rencontrer ou revoir, que bien qu'il y ait un fond indéniable de ressemblance, ni les relations, ni le caractère des personnages ne soient les mêmes que dans MBB. C'est un autre monde, des histoires largement différentes... ainsi Gunther et Eld ne risquent pas d'être les meilleurs du monde et ce Erwin est BEAUCOUP plus humain et sympathique (et pervers, mais chute, ça c'est un secret) que celui de MBB. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **\- Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation Eren/Livaï ?**

 **\- De Mikasa (version de plus en décoincée)?**

 **\- Des pensées de Livaï?**

 **\- De l'Histoire de Terra Matera? (Lycanthropie, Ancienne guerre...)**

 **\- De la relation Livaï/Erwin ?**

 **Bref!**

 **Je MEURS littéralement d'envie de lire vos commentaires! Et de renouer le contact!**

 **Vous m'avez manqué à un point, z'avez pas idée!**

 **Plein plein plein de love sur vous!**

* * *

 **Dans un sursaut d'effort pour au moins ne pas cumuler un retard monstrueux sur les réponses aux visiteurs, Easyan entreprend cette tâche ardue à presque 4h du matin...**

 _ **Aamy**_

 _Prologue_

 _Hello Aamy! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit (je crois) il en faut beaucoup pour me faire fuire! Tes commentaires ont plutôt tendance à me faire sourire!_

 _Je m'excuse auprès de toutes ces pauvres heures de sommeil que je t'ai arraché...(paix à leur âme!)_

 _Merci pour tous les personnages cités, je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent! Ahahah...ouais ouais, le talent! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de talent mais au moins mes pauvres doigts me permettent de donner vie à pas mal de délire...le fait que vous les appréciez? C'est le point bonus..._

 _Ce Lemon...c'était l'unique raison derrière toute cette histoire! #Quand Une Perverse Avoue Tout._

 _Remerciez mon esprit pervers..._

 _Je ne carbure pas à la marie-jeanne. De 1 parce que ça me donner surtout de PUTAINS de fringales, de 2 parce qu'à par me mollifier et rire comme une dinde...ça ne me rend pas très très productive! (rire)_

 _Eren= Spécial, dans tous les univers que concocteront mon petit cerveau...c'est la vie. Il faut s'y faire! (rire nerveux)_

 _Pour Mikasa, à l'heure actuelle, je pense que t'es déjà au courant..._

 _Marchi pour le message!_

 _Scène 2_

 _Coucou toi!_

 _Une fondation? Vraiment?! J'ai déjà un pays et une secte...je suppose qu'il me fallait une institution...(rire)_

 _Je n'ai pas essayé d'être vraiment subtile pour l'éventuel grossesse d'Eren, même si j'essaie en général de ne pas non plus jouer l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine. Notre très chère Mikasa n'est que le début de la grande aventure! Le temps de mettre tout ça en place et...ROULEZ JEUNESSE! (Oui, cette expression existe encore)_

 _Bordel phénoménal? Tu es même en dessous du délire! (rire)_

 _Qu'on pardonne à ce pauvre Livaï, d'après son comportement et à cause de ses facilités à dissimuler son Aura, Eren lui paraissait être un Alpha. Et deux Alphas mâles ne peuvent pas procréer...donc...Oh, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait été assez conscient pour penser Sexe protégé cette nuit-là! (rire) Du coup, oui, Livaï papa, tu peux éclater de rire! (Sadique va!) Je suis n'empêches d'accord avec toi. A un moment, il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait...mais refouler c'est tellement plus simple!_

 _Eren étant Eren? Il s'est fourré dans une merde royal! (Comme d'hab)_

 _Zut...tu commences à bien me connaître. Bien sûr que je prévois de vous faire la misère! Même si ce sera 4000 fois moins lourd que pour MBB (cette saison 2 me tuera) et que je compte garder Sygma en tant qu'Oasis de bonheur et de joie... Le cas échéant, je tâcherais de me faire pardonner, c'est clair, j'aime trop mes yeux pour te les céder..._

 _Le Mpreg est une tâche difficile à maîtriser! Plus tard, il y aura des détails un peu plus techniques et explicatifs sur le mécanisme de tout ce barda, mais j'assure qu'Eren est parfaitement capable de procréer (rire)... Ca va me permettre de travailler l'un des aspects de l'homosexualité et ses problèmes que j'ai toujours voulu aborder...bref! Des tas d'idées à mettre en oeuvre! (J'aime bosser sur des sujets un peu lourd !)_

 _Mikasa adolescente?_

 _Livaï et Eren vont avoir envie de s'immoler ! (rire sadique)_

 _Merciii pour le commentaire!_

 _Scène 8_

 _Merci de ton enthousiasme et de ta fidélité!_

 _J'espère ne pas avoir usé ta patience et te relire très vite sur mes lignes!_

 _Je suis une Déesse, Licorne, Démoniaque et vampire. Du coup, pas besoin de boire ou fumer. Je me suffit! (rire) Plus sérieusement, merci pour tous les compliments (rougis)_

 _Oh oui! Si tout va bien (Ne jamais croire une auteure au cerveau tordu) Cette fiction ne devrait pas tomber dans le dark comme l'a fait MBB! (Croisez les doigts sérieux)_

 _Je te remercie aussi de te mettre en colère quand je me rabaisse, je pense avoir un SERIEUX problème d'estime de soi. J'essaie de passer outre mais il est tellement facile de retomber dans mes vieux travers...tu n'as pas idée._

 _Il faut à tout prix que je continue les scans...je me suis arrêtée à un moment critique! (Grrr) Un jour j'aurais le temps..._

 _Je vais accepter ton offre de garde du corps, on ne sait jamais... des fois que je m'attirerais bientôt les foudres de plusieurs chatons en colère..._

 _J'ai pensé à me faire soigner. Puis j'ai trouver l'écriture et là...c'était mort! Mes heures de non sommeil sont comptabilisés en nombre de pages...genre là, il est 4h40 et j'ai eu le malheur de tester ma connexion internet...et voilà. Je m'apprête à publier un nouveau chapitre. Tu vois au fond, plutôt pratique l'insomnie...(je vais en crever, profitez-en!)_

 _Je suis fan des Yandere. Elles ont un côté...tellement extrême, tellement fascinant! C'est extra...(tordue détectée, Easyan vient de gagner un nouveau titre 'Yandere Lover' débloqué dans la case des aptitudes)_

 _Effectivement, Eren pense avant-tout à sa fille. Hanji disait vraie lorsqu'elle affirmait que pour lui, Mikasa était tout. Il pensait à sa sécurité même s'il avait aussi ses propres problèmes à régler (#traumatisme, # Témoin de Viol, le pauvre) Il s'est convaincu qu'il n'en souffrait pas (de l'absence de Livaï) uniquement parce qu'il craignait sa présence encore plus que son absence... au fond, bien qu'il soit déterminé, il a lui aussi son lot de regret. Et il a ses torts (qu'il assume par ailleurs)._

 _Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es née? Oh moi, je sais. Pour être ma Yandere favorite! (Oui, mes chevilles ça va...)_

 _Mikasa adolescente...ça va être une VERITABLE catastrophe. Livaï et Eren penseront sincèrement au meurtre...avec conviction et tout l'amour du monde. Profitez bien de sa cuteness pendant qu'elle est encore là! (rire)_

 _Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort de penser que Livaï serait du genre à ignorer le problème en attendant que ça passe...Eren serait DEFINITIVEMENT du style à péter la vaisselle et a essayé d'étrangler sa gamine..._

 _Bon! Sur ce, je te laisse et prie pour te relire très vite!_

 _Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme!_

 _Commentaire à part 1_

 _Yep._

 _Omega, n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Eren n'est jamais rien d'aussi simple...surtout avec moi au commande! (air sadique) Par contre, Grisha est un gentil pour une (putain) de fois! Alors nan, pas d'expérience! (rire) Mais l'idée méritait d'être énoncée! Grisha est un super Papy (quand il n'est pas obligé de fuir la mafia...*rire gras*) J'ai hâte de vous montrer une scène Mikasa/Grisha! (faudra un peu patienter! Mais ça va venir)_

 _Bien sûr que tu reste un bébé à vie dans la tête de tes parents. Mon chat à 8 ans, et je l'appelle encore chaton...c'est la vie! (rire)_

 _Oh oui, cette histoire risque d'être biiiiiiiien longue. Je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi longue que MBB mais...elle en tient une bonne couche (d'actions, de revirements de situations...) Merci de me suivre! (courbette)_

 _OH MON DIEU !_

 _L'histoire de comment on fait les bébés est ENORME! Je vais ASSUREMENT TE LA PIQUER! (Merci!)_

 _Ton idée pour Mikasa adolescente (avec Jean) est aussi extra! (j'ai explosé de rire! Surtout que pour une fois, Jean est vraiment bien bien Gay) Mais soyons clair, si Jean était surpris en plein acte avec Mikasa par Livaï et Eren...SA MORT SERAIT TOUT SAUF DOUCE. Je crois qu'il préfèrait 10000000 de fois être enterré vivant..._

 _Merci pour la petite famille...elle RISQUE de s'agrandir en effet, mais c'est un secret (lol) donc évite de le crier sous tous les toits! Ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite! (clin d'oeil) Et effectivement le (ou la) petit(e) dernier(e) risque d'avoir un SACRE caractère et très peu à envier à son Moe d'amour...(un démon j'vous dis)_

 _Oui, Eren est loin de ses peines...et l'action va être à l'honneur dans cette histoire!_

 _Quant à Mikasa, elle est et sera toujours la priorité. Hors de question de se chamailler son amour (autrement que sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et pour s'amuser) ou de la mettre dans une situation où elle aurait à choisir! Eren et Livaï sont de SUPERS parents! (disputes ou non...)_

 _Commentaire à part 2_

 _HEEEEYYYY !_

 _Re!_

 _Oui, j'ai un grain moi aussi, du coup, ça passe crème! (comme dans du beurre...non, ignore cette remarque terrible...mon sens de l'humour pervers craint.)_

 _J'ai été SUPER EMUE de lire ce commentaire!_

 _J'ai réussi à te redonner envie d'écrire? Ca...ca...c'est juste TROP ENORME! Je n'ai même pas les mots pour t'expliquer à quel point ça me touche! Moi aussi, je suis OBLIGEE d'écrire avant chacun de mes projets, des brouillons de mes chapitres sur des feuilles (je suis une catastrophe pour la planète et j'assurme, c'est le pire) Je t'encourage de TOUT COEUR! (J'ai la larme à l'oeil, peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'il est maintenant 5h27 du matin? Peut-être...)_

 _Tu écris sur quoi? Quel type d'histoire? Serait-il possible que j'ai un aperçu si je te file une adresse mail? Est-ce que depuis tu as bien avancé? (Je me sens toute agitée!)_

 _Franchement MERCI A TOI, de m'attribuer autant de mérite! (Je ne suis VRAIMENT pas sûre de le mériter!)_

 _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le plagiat, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne! Un peu barrée (comme je les aime) mais pas méchante pour un sou! (après je peux me gourer, mes cousins/cousines disent de moi que je suis une sadique...franchement je ne vois pas du tout où ils ont pu aller chercher ça! Je suis un ange!)_

 _Encore une fois de rien, et merci vraiment merci à toi! (Quel boost pour l'égo!)_

 _Dire que je suis perfectionniste...c'est un euphémisme! (Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir me gifler. Mais je n'aime pas la douleur. Juste l'infliger...) Si un jour tu publies n'oublie pas de me le signaler! Je serais curieuse de te lire! (Avec ton esprit, tu vas sûrement nous pondre un truc avec des répliques qui vaudront la peine d'être lues!)_

 _ **Le Fantome**_

 _Prologue_

 _Bouh! (Retour de la blague de merde)_

 _Moi aussi j'adore les omegaverses! (c'est mon pêché mignon en ce moment...j'en cherche des géniaux! C'est rare, mais quand a arrive, DIANTRE que c'est bon!) Merci pour le prologue!_

 _Scène 1_

 _J'adore te répondre. C'est court et efficace! (rire) Merci!_ _Ce n'est pas pourtant pas un chapitre dont je suis très très fière. C'était surtout pour exposer l'histoire! Et j'avais peur d'être trop lourde...si ça passe? Tant mieux...disons que le cliffhanger aide à remonter le niveau!_

 _Scène 2_

 _Oh tu sais, tu peux l'appeler Levi si tu le veux! A mes yeux à moi, il est sacrément différent de Levi (dans MBB) et je profite du fait que chacun semble vouloir écrire son prénom comme il le souhaite pour séparer les deux personnages dans ma tête...pour les commentaires ça ne fait aucune différence! Parce que je vois bien de qui vous voulez parler ! (rire)_

 _Scène 3_

 _Vraiment? Si tu ne t'attendais pas à déjà être à la fin, c'est que cette histoire tient le bon bout! (rire nerveux) Malheureusement l'OS qui promet d'être super (quand j'aurais déjà fait dans l'histoire principale les révélations qui vous permettront d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le combat et le passage kidnapping) est un peu en retard niveau rédaction...désolée! (courbette) A tout de suite!_

 _Scène 4_

 _Oh, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas vouloir de chapitre plus court! Je crois que par la suite j'ai prouvé que de toutes les manières j'étais INCAPABLE d'écrire moins...comme ça on est fixé... (rire)_

 _Tu devrais en apprendre plus sur notre Eren dans les chapitres à venir!_

 _Scène 5_

 _Ahahah! Moi qui me disait qu'il fallait prévenir...surtout parce qu'il y a une scène de viol...en vrai vous êtes des battantes, je devrais me laisser aller level glauque! '(rire amer)_

 _Je suis heureuse de parvenir à te faire apprécier Eren et super contente d'avoir réussi à te faire comprendre son point de vue!_

 _Scène 6_

 _Dark Armin ou comment j'ai décidé d'exploiter l'un des délires que j'ai vu dans une vidéo sur Youtube (Armin y était incapable de dire le moindre gros mot) Et paf. Dark était né! Je vais bien m'amuser!_

 _Livaï et Mikasa sont tellement choux que j'en chope le diabète! J'ai l'intention de leur accorder leurs petits moments spéciaux! (Je vais bichonner mes deux amours)_

 _Scène 7_

 _Jean et Eren, je ne me lasserais jamais des multiples possibilités qui existent entre ses deux là! Désolée pour l'OS va falloir patienter encore... (courbette toujours plus basse)_

 _Scène 8_

 _Pardon pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster! J'espère que cette suite te plaira!_

 _Encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter chaque chapitre!_

 **Bantic**

 _Scène 8_

 _Je me refusais à les montrer en hystériques, violents et butés._

 _Je pense que dans ce genre de situation, rien n'est simple. Livaï ne pouvait pas se contenter de juste rejeter Eren en bloque. Eren lui devait des explications. Ils sont parents avant tout, Mikasa est prise en deux feux, ils ne peuvent pas juste se montrer stupidement rancuniers. Ca ne veut pas dire que Livaï oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ni les années dont Eren l'a privé avec Mikasa et ce genre de problèmes ne disparait jamais vraiment. Ca va exploser en temps et en heures. Pour l'instant, le lien de Mates est tout neuf. Il faut s'ajuster et avancer! Je suis ravie que ce déroulement te plaise!_

 _L'OS a pris du retard! Mais le brouillon est prêt!_

 _Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le tandem va faire parler de lui! (rire machiavélique) Ahhahhahaha, copulation dans un bureau décrépi! (rire) En toute honnêteté? Tu as plus de chance de voir des parties de jambes en l'air dans un bureau avec MBB qu'avec Sygma...mais je vais laisser planer le mystère (et le doute) sur cette éventualité..._

 _Je suis d'accord, Mikasa + Livaï = saignement de nez assuré._

 _Je suis d'avis qu'on ouvre un club de Cacao Addict a Perversland et que l'inscription donne un bonus au adeptes la secte d'Atlas..._

 _Par contre, je sens que tu vas attendre un bon moment avant de les voir dormir dans le même lit ces deux-là! (C'est qu'ils sont têtus) Je garantis une bonne dose de tension sexuelle et de discussions épiques pour passionner! (Oh, et tu peux compter sur Mikasa pour jouer les Cupidons!)_

 _Qui va morfler?_

 _Indice?_

 _Les deux!_

 _Armin est formidable! Porte le dans ton coeur! Il te le rendra bien ! (rire) Le titre des films pornos est un bonus! Je me suis amusée à les construire, j'ai encore un tas d'idée! (au pire, je sais en quoi je peux me reconvertir. Si vous me lisez Jacquie &Michel...) _

_**POUUF**_

 _Scène 6_

 _Mais de rien!_

 _Eren n'est pas un personnage linéaire (grâce au ciel) je sais qu'il n'a pas raison sur toute la ligne mais c'est un soulagement d'avoir réussi à vous faire comprendre son point de vue! (pfiou! Je peux souffler!)_

 _J'aime bien les deux moi aussi, mais je pense que Sygma va continuer à se focaliser sur Livaï. Les chapitres spéciaux du point de vue d'Eren seront beaucoup moins nombreux! Mais ils seront présents dès que j'en ressentirais le besoin, donc Eren ne devrait pas vous manquer (trop vous manquer)_

 _Merci d'avoir répondu à mes 'questions' de fin! J'ai adoré écrire ces scènes, ravie qu'elles t'aient plu!_

 _L'OS révèle BEAUCOUP trop de choses, raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas publié (pour ça et parce que je suis en retard dans sa rédaction), tu tiens le bon bout quand tu parles de secrets!_

 _C'est déjà bien de lire, parfois je prends une pause d'écriture et je me transforme en lectrice acharnée, ça me fait un bien fou!_

 _Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas!_

 _Scène 8_

 _Merci pour le commentaire!_

 _J'aime beaucoup l'alchimie qui se crée quand je mets ces personnages dans la même pièce...c'est pour ça que je suis si fan du Riren! (amour passionnel)_

 _Oh oui! Tu vas en voir des reactions épiques! C'est une réaction qui va faire du bruit! (rire)_

 _Eren et Jean m'inspireront toujours le pire et le meilleur. J'y peux rien. Les films porno se sont imposés d'eux même!_

 _Oh que oui, Eren trouve son Mate canon, c'est évident! (Parce qu'il est diablement canon notre petit Livaï) Et je crois que ce chapitre commence assez bien à montrer ce que Livaï pense d'Eren de son côté (air fier d'elle)_

 _Tu risques de voir Livaï décontenancé plus d'une fois...Eren est un spécimen à part! (rire)_

 ** _SleepyPie_**

 _Scène 8_

 _HEY!_

 _Bon retour très chère! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta crédibilité! La mienne s'est fait la malle quand j'avais à peine sept ans. Et tu sais quoi? Ben j'en vois pas tellement le manque...enfin sauf quand j'ai dû passer des entretiens d'embauches l'année dernière...(tousse)_

 _Bref! L'histoire!_

 _Oui, il est possible de demander Armin en mariage, parce qu'il n'est pas encore pris! Et il est aussi possible d'acheter une peluche de Mikasa quand on adhère à la secte d'Atlas et qu'on emménage à Perversland...tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Pour la vrai? Eren est un Moe féroce, à ta place je ne tenterais pas de m'approcher trop près...Livaï n'étant pas tellement mieux..._

 _Bon, puisque t'insiste? Je vais essayer de te concocter une ou deux scènes Sexy sur leur lieu de travail...ou dans les bois...ou les deux. (Yes, je suis une perverse lvl 69 qui s'assume!) Travail très chère, travaille, le lvl 69 offre une infinité davantage! Dont celui d'imaginer avec précision les gens sexy dans les transports tout nus. Ou encore de vivre une scène super hot dans sa tête en pleine réunion (avec des personnages hein, pas les collègues, ON TOUCHE PAS AUX COLLLEGUES! C'est trop crade après...)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! Et malheureusement, non, je ne connais pas le Monde de Charlie, mais je vais chercher à me renseigner dès que possible (quand je trouverais une seconde à moi par exemple, quelle bonne idée!)_

 _MERCI pour le joyeux anniversaire! (OUI, ça fait genre jour pour jour 3 mois, et alors?!)_

 _Du love pour toi aussi chaton fou!_

 ** _La PanthèreRose2.0_**

 _Scène 8_

 _Oui! C'est sûr que leur boulot va me permettre de partir en peu en quenouille (vive les scènes d'action!)_

 _Merci de me confirmer que ce n'est pas du tout un flop!_

 _Eren est une SUPER MAMAN dans tous les sens d'abord! C'est Mikasa qui le dit d'abord! (Maman je t'aiiiiime aussi! Mais PITIE ne lis JAMAIS ces lignes! J'aimerais qu'on garde toutes les deux une relation un peu normale...*rire nerveux*)_

 _Armin est le meilleur des meilleurs amis. Que personne n'en doute jamais! (Armin forever)_

 _Merci pour le commentaire! Et à bientôt j'espère!_

 ** _Candy_**

 _Scène 7_

 _Eren est voué à perdre. Le Riren vaincra toujours. Il peut résister autant qu'il le veut...nous allons adorer le voir céder du terrain! (rire machiavélique)_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mikasa, elle a PLEIN de NOUNOUS qui ADORENT la garder. Tonton Armin (avec Marco), Tonton Jean, Papy (Quand il ne fuit pas la mafia *rire*) mais aussi Tonton Keith...bref! Les Chaleurs ne poseront aucun problème de ce point de vue là! (rire) Ces premières Chaleurs seront...déterminantes! (vous verrez bien! *clin d'oeil*)_

 _Eren est affreux. Mais Livaï le lui rendra bien. Je vais bien m'amuser avec ces deux crétins!_

 _Scène 8_

 _Les scènes cutes devraient se multiplier très vite! (Le prochain chapitre sera très axé famille par exemple et réaction du publique à la rumeur qui dit que Livaï est pris et Papa *rire gras)_

 _De plus l'arrivée d'Eren dans le Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté sera...explosif! Comme on peut s'y attendre de la part de notre psycho favoris! Déjà que l'Eren de MBB n'est pas facile à vivre...celui de Sygma? C'est une teigne 90% du temps! (rire) Mais bizarrement, les gens l'aiment bien! (rire) Ca doit être son pouvoir d'Omega... (#Caractère de merde)_

 _Je vais tâcher d'essayer de continuer à vous faire vibrer! J'espère te relire très vite!_

 ** _Lilia_**

 _Scène 8_

 _Non! Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée! Juste un contre-temps!_

 _J'espère que tu liras la suite et que tu l'apprécieras!_

 ** _Guest_**

 _Scène 8_

 _Nop, fic toujours en cours et auteure toujours motivée!_

 _A la prochaine?_

 ** _ZerogirlYaoi_**

 _Scène 8_

 _Merci! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

 ** _Hime_**

 _Scène 8_

 _Une saison 2? Il faudrait déjà que je finisse la première! (rire)_

 _Bon j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

* * *

 **J'AI REUSSI A REPONDRE A TOUS LES GUEEEEEEEEEST!**

 **Applaudissez mes amis...**

 **Il est 5h41 et je publie ENFIN ce chapitre.**

 **Je stresse un peu par rapport à la réception mais...j'ai confiance en vous.**

 **Plein de love sur vous mes chatons!**

 **Ps: Hum, je vais répondre aux commentaires des non guest aussi vite que possible! (Je tente, je tente, en vain de rattraper mon retard #Monstrueux)**


	11. Scene 10

**_De retour!_**

 **Avant un mois? Mon dieu, je m'améliore! (Rire nerveux)**

 **Ceci est un chapitre très engagé (cause féministe...je m'excuse d'avance) J'ai donc très peur de la façon dont vous le prendrez, de vos réactions, d'avoir été gavante...**

 **Mais il le faut le dire, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un Omegaverse, la façon dont j'ai choisi de traiter le sujet...je trouvais important de travailler ces notions...vraiment important. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Et j'espère qu'après tout ça, vous aimerez toujours aussi fort mon Erenichou! (OmegaPower!)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous polluer!**

 **Bonne lecture mes chatons!**

 **Ps: N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser des commentaires! Même si cette fois-ci il est trop tard pour que j'ai le courage de répondre, je m'y mettrais assurément, merci d'être patientes et de continuer à m'épauler! Je lis absolument tout et j'ai hâte de vous répondre! Notre échange est mon carburant de motivation!**

 **Plein de love sur vous!**

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 10**_

' _ **Rumors'**_

 _« Lord Ackermann !_

 _Avez-vous conscience des rumeurs qui circulent au sujet de votre récent port systématique d'une lavallière ? Est-il vrai qu'il s'agit pour vous d'une façon de dissimuler votre Marque ?_

 _Vous êtes un Alpha, le fait que vous portiez une Marque signifie-t-il qu'on peut affirmer sans trop se tromper que vous auriez trouvé votre Mate ?_

 _Vous avez une drôle de façon de vivre ce que beaucoup considérerait comme un véritable miracle… Les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez décidé de garder votre union secrète auraient-elles un rapport avec l'identité de votre partenaire ?_

 _Votre silence laisse à penser que vous vous sentez embarrassé par toute cette situation, je vous offre une occasion unique de nous fournir votre version des faits. Etes-vous enfin disposé à expliquer au public les raisons pour lesquelles vous tenez à garder votre union secrète ? »_

Livaï n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment c'était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. La presse _People_ s'était emparée de toute l'histoire… jusqu'à présent, il ne pensait pas être un matériel digne de leur attention… visiblement, entretenir une relation plus ou moins secrète avec un Omega plus que mystérieux, ça avait tendance à faire monter la côte d'intérêt d'un Alpha, même celle du soldat le plus ennuyeux de tous les Etats Libres… Livaï ignora le journaliste qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans le parking extérieur du QG et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son véhicule… Mais l'homme n'avait décidemment pas l'intention de céder du terrain… il continuait de le poursuivre, débinant des questions plus vite que la lumière…

 _« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il eu aucune présentation officielle annonçant votre nouveau statut de Mate ?_

 _Que cache votre silence ?_

 _Cela a-t-il vraiment un rapport avec l'identité de votre compagnon ?_

 _Ou alors plutôt avec les circonstances qui vous ont poussé à accepter d'être Marqué ?_

 _Est-il vrai que vous auriez entretenu une liaison secrète avec l'Omega de l'illustre famille Jaëger ?_

 _Certaines sources rapportent que vous auriez déjà une fille avec l'héritier des Jaëger avant même d'avoir décidé d'être Marqués …les rumeurs se baseraient-elles sur un fond de vérité ?_

 _Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous semblez préférer pour l'instant garder toute cette affaire secrète ? Pour conserver l'honneur de votre conjoint ?_

 _Quelles répercutions pensez-vous qu'un tel scandale peut avoir sur la réputation déjà sulfureuse de la famille Jaëger ? … »_

Le journaliste avait craché sa longue liste de questions sans même prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle.

Bon sang, il était évident que l'existence de Mikasa ne pouvait pas rester secrète indéfiniment, et il était certain que Livaï ne pourrait pas cacher sa Marque ad vitam aeternam... Mais où diable ces vautours allaient-ils récolter toutes leurs informations ? Livaï leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme et son microphone. D'un regard, son Halo brisa la machine d'enregistrement en deux, avant que l'Alpha ne répondre d'une voix morne et menaçante : « Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire bouffon, la prochaine fois que tu trépasses la sécurité de ce QG, je m'occuperais personnellement de la fouille de ton cerveau en salle d'interrogatoire. Autant te le dire tout de suite, je ferais en sorte que ça n'ait absolument rien d'agréable. » L'homme pinça les lèvres et blêmit à vue d'œil, figé sur place. Livaï monta en voiture et quitta le parking.

L'Alpha se souvint du moment où son Escouade avait appris la grande nouvelle.

Gunther l'avait platement félicité pour sa paternité et sa toute nouvelle union. Eld avait failli faire une syncope avant de laisser entendre, sous le choc, qu'il pensait sincèrement que Livaï comptait plus ou moins finir sa vie en célibataire. Auruo et Petra avait insisté pour lui faire un cadeau. Et Moblit était juste resté dubitatif avant de demander : « Comment Hanji prend la nouvelle ? » Livaï s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas pris la peine de confirmer si Moblit faisait partie ou non de la large communauté qui semblait croire qu'Hanji et lui comptaient sous peu annoncer la date de leur mariage.

Mais il n'y avait plus un doute à avoir, compte tenu de cette question et de son air sincèrement inquiet, le châtain croyait dur comme fer que la folle à lunettes et son chef d'Escouade entretenaient une relation bien plus qu'amicale...Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Moblit n'avait jamais oser faire le premier pas vers Hanji. Quand bien même Livaï l'avait déjà surpris plus d'une fois à sourire comme un idiot face aux frasques de Quatr'yeux. Au moins, le Marquage impromptu de Livaï allait pouvoir débloquer la progression de leur situation...si tout se passait bien…ce qui était loin d'être gagné avec Hanji comme partenaire…Moblit devait avoir un sacré problème pour vouloir être romantiquement lié à cette psychopathe…

Livaï avait loupé l'occasion de lui répondre. La tension du moment s'était complètement dissipée à l'instant même où Hanji avait fait irruption dans la pièce, munie d'une quinzaine de ballons estampillés _"Félicitations c'est une petite fille !"_ dans une main et au moins une vingtaine d'autres où il était noté _"Pour votre union, Hip Hip Hip Hourra !"_ dans l'autre main. Elle avait un sourire hystérique aux lèvres et était visiblement fière d'elle-même. En un regard, des années et des années de malentendus avaient été réduits poussières… Tous savaient qu'Hanji n'aurait certainement pas été aussi heureuse si elle avait été jalouse. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule conclusion à en tirer, Livaï et elle, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été en couple.

Livaï avait grondé : « Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas baladée avec ça dans tous l'immeuble... » L'un des ballons s'était lentement tourné pour laisser apparaître le prénom de Livaï en lettres stylisés...Hanji dépitée avait répondue : « Mais mon petit Lili, ils ne livraient pas dans la boutique où je les ai commandés et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'un des ballons éclate en voiture…

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as marché je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres _…-Hanji avait hoché de la tête -_ … en tenant ces ballons _…-elle avait hoché plus vivement encore-_...avec mon prénom écrit en toutes lettres ?! » Elle lui avait souris avec affection et émotion : « Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien. Tu es mon meilleur ami après tout ... » Tous les ballons avaient éclatés brusquement, percés par le regard meurtrier de Livaï : « Mais pourquoi diable ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée que j'aurais pu vouloir faire les choses à ma façon ?! En toute discrétion ?! » Hanji avait glapi puis s'était écrié d'une voix désespérée : « Sale Gnome Grincheux ! Je voulais en offrir un à Mikasa !

\- Et comment tu comptais t'y prendre ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse approché de mon appartement !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'ils vivent avec toi ! J'ai été super patiente ! En tant que meilleure amie, j'ai un droit de visite !

\- Rien que pour ta connerie d'aujourd'hui ? Je pense avoir le droit de te bannir de mon appartement pendant encore au moins une semaine !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- T'essaie juste de les garder rien que pour toi ! Mikasa était ma patiente avant de…

\- A ta place j'éviterais de me rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai appris que tu savais tout _depuis un an_ …Si t'approche de mon immeuble à moins de 100 mètres, j'appellerais l'inspecteur Jackson et je te ferais passer une nuit en cellule de dégrisement avec des clodos bourrés. » Même si la mauvaise surprise d'Hanji avait largement alimenté (et confirmé) certains des ragots qui sillonnaient les couloirs du Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté depuis presque une semaine, les choses étaient ensuite allées bien plus loin que l'Alpha aurait pu se l'imaginer…

En effets les pires craintes de Livaï s'étaient avérées bien en deçà de la réalité…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _'Ouf'_ toute la Haute Société était entrée en ébullition.

Livaï avait très largement sous-estimé à quel point son arrangement informel avec Hanji qui consistait seulement à ne pas démentir un quelconque projet de mariage les impliquant, avait pu lui épargné bien des ennuis. On aurait tout à coup dit que toutes les filles de bonne famille de la ville avaient choisi de prendre pour un affront personnel le fait d'avoir dû se tenir à carreaux pendant des années. Surtout si c'était pour que finalement _'la poule aux œufs d'or'_ finisse Marqué par un Omega totalement inconnu au bataillon _en deux jours top chrono_.

De plus, la réputation d'Eren et son background plus que flou le précédaient, ajoutant une dimension épique et romanesque à leur histoire.

Leur couple intriguait absolument toutes les couches sociales des Etats Libres.

Dissimulé aux yeux du publique pendant des années pour d'obscures raisons, l'Omega Jaëger était aussi atypique et fascinant que son père. On avait récemment découvert qu'il avait été éduqué non pas pour tenir une maisonnée et élever des enfants à la pelle, mais plutôt pour devenir un businessman accompli capable d'aider le Docteur Jaëger à gérer son immense fortune. Le fait que sa beauté était vantée dans tous les Etats Libres aidait à construire le mythe. Livaï Ackermann, le soldat le plus puissant et Eren Jaëger l'un des Omégas les plus riches du continent, une union qui faisait la première page de tous les magazines avant même d'avoir été officiellement annoncée par les deux partis concernés.

Le scandale avait pris d'énorme proportion en moins d'une semaine.

 _Cosmopolitan_ un journal national réputé pour le sérieux de ses articles, _BusinessTimes_ une revue axée sur les plus grands pontes de la finance et les entrepreneurs, _Avant-Garde_ un périodique militaire qui parlait de l'armée et de ses plus importantes figures, _DeFeutres &D'Epée_ un hebdomadaire qui focalisait sa ligne éditoriale sur la noblesse, ou encore _Celeb_ le plus vendu des torchons 'People', aucune couche médiatique ne les avait épargnés.

Le plus déconcertant ?

Ça avait été de se rendre compte de la décontraction avec laquelle Eren prenait toute l'attention qu'on leur portait : « Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris… j'arrivais à découper dans le journal au moins une nouvelle photo de toi une fois tous les deux mois pour la montrer à Mikasa. T'as toujours été au centre des attentions que tu le veuilles ou non… C'était évident que l'annonce de notre Marquage finirait par faire les choux gras de la presse… en plus c'était déjà super compliqué de garder mon image sous contrôle et de rester discret avant toute cette histoire… on cherchait à obtenir des infos à mon sujet depuis des lustres. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur joie. Dis-toi qu'au moins comme ça, l'ennemi hésitera beaucoup plus avant de nous kidnapper ! Leurs types organisations détestent être sous les feux de la rampe après tout…ce serait contre-productif.

\- Quel choc. On dirait bien que tu avais pensé à tout Monsieur l'homme d'affaire de l'année ! » Eren lui avait si facilement avoué être celui qui s'occupait de la gestion de leurs affaires que Livaï était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un secret de polichinelle.

Bien entendu l'Alpha savait qu'il était plus que rare qu'un Omega s'implique autant dans la gestion d'un bien familial. Mais comme il s'agissait très certainement de la plus banale des bizarreries d'Eren, Livaï n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à cette révélation. Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque la presse lui avait appris que non seulement c'était plus qu'anormal mais qu'en plus son Mate était une sorte de génie de la finance ?...

Plus que visiblement irrité qu'on ait révélé son 'petit secret', Eren avait avoué : « Il m'arrivait quelques fois de donner une ou deux conférences de gestion économique dans une université ou une autre au nom de mon père, c'est vrai. Mais à l'époque j'étais surtout vu comme une sorte de 'consultant' un peu spécial. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais un Alpha. J'espérais que personne ne ferait le rapprochement entre mon 'moi' de l'époque et Eren Jaëger, le fils Omega du Docteur Jaëger. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les journalistes ont été assez acharnés pour déterrer ces vieilles histoires…

\- T'avais quoi, deux ans sur ces photos ?

\- Non. Quatorze. J'ai toujours fait plus mature que mon âge… et puis deux ans plus tard, je te rencontrais ! T'es mal placé pour juger. Et tu peux au moins avouer que je faisais largement plus de quatorze ans là-dessus…

\- T'avais juste enfilé un costard et porté de fausses lunettes. Ceux qui ont décidé de croire que tu étais autre chose qu'un fœtus à l'époque était clairement aveuglé par le prestige apporté à leur établissement à la mention du nom Jaëger…

\- Eh bien, comme je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école, pour des raisons évidentes, mais que j'avais d'excellents précepteurs, qui pensaient apparemment que j'étais plutôt doué dans mon domaine, mon père a voulu trouver un moyen d'étendre mes horizons et de nourrir ma curiosité. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de me lancer des défis, faire part de mon expérience à un amphithéâtre d'étudiants en Sciences Economiques, ça semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque…Et puis c'était sans risque. Personne ne se doutait du fait que j'étais un Omega, donc c'était plutôt cool de pouvoir laisser libre cours à mon génie sans préjugés. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as lu l'article où ils ont osé ajouter la mention Omega après le titre de meilleur homme d'affaire de l'année ?! Comme si mes résultats étaient à classer différemment maintenant que ma Catégorie est rendue publique... » Livaï était presque sûr que la mention de Catégorie n'était pas le point essentiel de toute cette affaire. Lui-même, il était bien plus choqué par la mention 'génie', par exemple…ou par l'âge d'Eren à l'époque…

L'Alpha avait agité la tête, incrédule, et s'était exclamé : « Vous êtes fous de Père en Fils. Formidable…

\- Mon père est peut-être un peu s _pécial_ mais certainement pas fou…

\- Qui demande à son fils de quatorze ans de le remplacer lors de la dispense de plusieurs cours magistraux parlant de la Gestion Pratique des Stocks d'Entreprise dans diverses universités ?!

\- Un père qui a énormément confiance en sa progéniture et qui tente de l'encourager de façon constructive à ne jamais avoir peur d'aller de l'avant ?

\- Après t'avoir balancé aussi jeune dans ce genre d'environnement et de milieu ultra compétitif, comment a-t-il pu croire qu'un jour t'en ferais autrement qu'à ta tête ?

\- Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, mais j'estime qu'être nommé l'homme d'affaire de l'année, ça prouve que je suis tout sauf une cause perdue…alors globalement, mon _fou_ de père n'a pas fait du trop mauvais travail… » Livaï avait haussé un sourcil : « Les chroniqueurs et spécialistes _DeFeutres &D'Epée_ disent que le Docteur Jaëger a complètement dénaturé ta Catégorisation et que tu risques le burnout...ou ' _pire_ ' la stérilité…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas lire… je suis désolé d'avoir bousculé malgré moi le petit ordre préétabli par notre bon vieux Conseil rempli de phallocrates atrophiés. De toutes les manières, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'avais même pas l'intention de montrer au grand jour de quoi j'étais vraiment capable dans le domaine. Alors je suis aussi frustré qu'eux sur ce coup-là figures-toi ! Franchement, à quoi ça m'a servi de jouer le parfait _petit Omega_ inoffensif pendant pratiquement trois ans si c'était pour que ces gratte-papiers viennent tout gâcher en parlant des conférences ?!

\- Que tu te rassures. On affirme partout que notre Marquage et notre fille sont le signe qu'on ne peut jamais renier sa nature totalement… et que tu es sur la voie de la _'guérison'_. Ce qui selon l'article explique ton brusque retrait des affaires familiales depuis près d'un mois et ton revirement d'attitude…

\- En gros, au final selon eux je suis, comme m'avait programmé le Créateur, redevenu un _bon Omega_ ? Parce que je suis censé aujourd'hui être un Moe comblé, enfin Marqué par un Alpha puissant ? …J'aimerais vraiment voir la tronche qu'ils vont tirer si j'accepte de m'enrôler à tes côtés dans le Bataillon des Ailes de la Liberté… » Bien que l'idée semble l'enchanter un peu plus de jour en jour, Eren n'avait toujours pas fait mine de vouloir accepter sa proposition d'embauche.

Livaï, au volant de sa voiture, prenait pleinement conscience du temps qui s'était déjà écoulé depuis ce fameux jour où il avait retrouvé Eren, à moitié mort, au fond d'un cratère.

Déjà près de deux semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Depuis ?

Pas une seule fois Livaï n'avait vu l'Omega quitter leur appartement pour d'autres motifs qu'aller faire les courses ou rendre visite à Armin Arlert, son meilleur ami. Eren _'travaillait'_ sur ordinateur, passait un temps considérable au téléphone et s'occupait de Mikasa à plein temps. Lorsque Livaï avait voulu lui faire une remarque à ce sujet, l'Omega s'était contenté de répondre : « Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, mon rôle de Moe est plus important à mes yeux que tout le reste. J'ai pleinement conscience que cette fois-ci je lui ai fait une sacrée frayeur. Je sens que Mikasa a bien besoin que je sois plus présent… et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler avant de vraiment envisager de pouvoir travailler avec toi à plein temps… je ne peux pas laisser la gestion de nos hôpitaux et de nos autres structures aux mains de mon père. C'est un excellent médecin et un chercheur de génie. Mais il n'est clairement pas un bon gestionnaire. Il faut que j'organise les choses pour que tout continue de fonctionner, sans ma supervision constante... » Avec le temps, Livaï avait commencé à cerner beaucoup des aspects de la vie qu'avaient mené Mikasa et Eren avant d'emménager avec lui.

L'Omega avant d'être déclaré comme fils du Docteur Jaëger l'avait assisté dans les coulisses et très vite pris le contrôle de leurs biens financiers et leurs entreprises. En parallèle Eren avait semblé recevoir une sorte d'entraînement poussé. Quelque chose en rapport avec le savoir ancestral que détenait Carla Aurions. Ainsi qu'un certain apprentissage des arts du combat. Ce n'était apparemment qu'occasionnellement qu'Eren se permettait de se lancer corps et âme dans l'exécution de sa petite vendetta personnelle contre les groupes criminels qui voulaient à s'approprier le BZ49.

Tout avait changé après qu'on l'eut présenté officiellement à la Haute Société et qu'il eût récupérer son statut de noble.

Eren s'était alors appliqué à ne plus faire de vagues. A rentrer dans le moule. Même s'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à déclarer que le seul art qu'il pratiquait était martial. Maniement de sabres, Karaté et Capoeira, Eren mettait sa passion au service de sa façade d'Omega. Une façade certes peu banale mais qu'il avait pris grand soin à polir. Il donnait des représentations de danse un peu partout, sur la demande de plus en plus pressante de nombreuses familles nobles. L'Omega dansait au son d'anciennes musiques traditionnelles issues de divers pays aujourd'hui disparus. Combinant les Kata et d'autres combinaisons de mouvements de combat, ces danses étaient censées, comme dans l'ancien temps, bénir, protéger, guérir, ceux qui en recevaient l'offrande.

Les Alphas de la Haute Société, sauf Erwin visiblement, ne considéraient pas qu'Eren était pour autant capable de se défendre. Ou dangereux.

D'ailleurs avant que les journalistes ne révèlent que l'Omega était en réalité celui qui gérait tous les hôpitaux Jaëger depuis des années et devait être considéré de ce fait comme une sorte de génie de la finance, Eren avait presque réussi à faire passer son côté excentrique pour un trait de caractère négligeable et attendrissant. A cause des révélations des journaux, on se demandait plutôt aujourd'hui quelle histoire sordide l'avait conduit à se retrouver Marqué par Livaï Ackermann et Moe d'une petite fille de cinq ans dont tous ignoraient l'existence jusqu'alors...

Plus Livaï approchait du parking de son immeuble et plus ses pensées se tournaient vers Mikasa et Eren. Vers leur 'famille' encore un peu bancale. Vers le fait que finalement, il n'imaginait déjà plus sa routine sans eux.

Deux semaines de cohabitation.

Ils dinaient tous les trois, Mikasa racontait les détails de sa vie avec enthousiasme, Livaï tentait de partager avec elle les informations les moins délicates de sa journée de travail et Eren comblait les vides en parlant vaguement de tout et de rien. L'Omega était un véritable cordon-bleu et se sentait irrité qu'une tierce personne puisse attribuer ses qualités de ' _grand chef_ ' à son unique Catégorisation. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était génétiquement prédisposé à prendre soin d'un ' _Alpha et de ses louveteaux_ ' qu'il était si doué en cuisine. C'était parce qu'il était passionné et intéressé. Livaï n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de le contredire à ce sujet. De fait, l'Alpha savait qu'à l'heure actuelle peu d'Omégas apprenaient encore comment cuisiner. Ils appartenaient à une famille noble, épousaient toujours un Alpha issu d'une condition similaire ou supérieure à celle de leur famille… les cuisines de leur maisonnée étaient un lieu magique et lointain où ils ne mettraient jamais les pieds pour une autre raison que d'y aboyer des ordres.

En réalité, le fait qu'Eren sache la différence entre trois catégories de poivres, jongler comme personne avec les épices, était un miracle.

Après son altercation avec le journaliste, Livaï était légèrement sur les nerfs.

L'ascenseur refermait ses portes quand il prit la décision qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il réussirait à convaincre Eren de la nécessité de donner au public assez d'informations sur leur union pour faire taire les rumeurs…Quand Livaï entra dans l'appartement, l'Omega était, encore une fois, en pleine discussion téléphonique : « Non. Il est hors de question que j'engage cette idiote. Moi vivant, elle n'aura jamais la direction des hôpitaux de Maria…je me fous pas mal du fait qu'ils pensent qu'embaucher une Alpha pour me remplacer rassurerait les actionnaires. Elle serait capable de faire couler l'entreprise la plus florissante du siècle en deux mois. Easton est peut-être un Bêta mais il a les épaules solides et je suis sûr que lui… » L'attention de Livaï décrocha.

Comme à son habitude, Mikasa était venue le saluer sur le pas de la porte. Depuis le retour d'Eren, elle était incapable de tenir en place, chacune de ses journées semblaient être toute une aventure. « J'ai vu un documentaire sur les baleines ! » La déclaration avait été faite d'une voix haut perchée alors que Mikasa s'agrippait à la jambe de son père avec force. Quand elle était vraiment excitée, Mikasa avait tendance à ignorer les bases de la bienséance et sauter directement à l'essentiel. Une brusquerie dont elle avait dû hériter malgré elle de son père.

Livaï laissa un léger sourire lui fleurir sur les lèvres : « Vraiment ? » Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme : « Elles parlent avec des chansons ! Comme les loups ! » Pour illustrer son propos, la fillette poussa un hurlement lupin criant d'authenticité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Livaï eu l'impression de voir quelques poils d'un noir profond lui apparaître sur le bout du nez mais aussitôt elle était apparue, aussitôt cette impression s'était-elle évanouie. Eren avait raccroché et s'était rapproché d'eux discrètement. Il s'exclama, coupant les réflexions de l'Alpha qui troublé avait froncé les sourcils : « Bientôt j'hurlerais mieux que Moe !

\- Je suis un pro du hurlement, tu es au moins vingt ans trop jeune pour espérer me dépasser, Petite Tête. » L'Omega voulait se montrer nonchalant mais Livaï commençait à pouvoir discerner ses divers changements d'émotions. Et là, Eren était clairement nerveux. Peut-être que finalement Livaï n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il avait cru voir quelques secondes plus tôt … peut-être que Mikasa était réellement capable de faire pousser des poils sur le bout de son nez…

Malgré la routine, très confortable, qui s'était plus ou moins installé entre eux, Livaï et Eren avaient à peine le temps de se parler.

L'Alpha était accaparé par le travail et après que Mikasa eut été mise au lit (à tour de rôle dans celui de son Moe ou celui de son père) ils ne tardaient pas à eux-mêmes aller se coucher. Ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre, la plupart du temps sur un ton cordial, mais ils étaient sans aucun doute plus camarades que Mates… du coup à chacune des découvertes que Livaï faisait au sujet d'Eren, une avalanche de nouvelles questions lui venaient à l'esprit sans qu'il ne trouve jamais l'occasion de les lui poser.

L'Omega l'approcha avec nonchalance et vint lui caresser la tempe d'un geste léger.

En dehors de ces ' _marquages olfactifs_ ' de plus en plus fréquents, absolument rien ne les différenciaient de simples colocataires. La caresse n'avait été qu'un vague effleurement. Plus Eren le badigeonnait de ses phéromones et plus la sensibilité de Livaï aux différents changements d'Aura était précise. Bien qu'il ne contrôle pas encore tout à fait le processus, l'Alpha se rendait parfaitement compte dorénavant des moments où il diffusait trop de ses propres phéromones dans l'air. Le simple fait d'y prêter attention suffisait en général à baisser l'intensité de ses signalisations biochimiques. Eren avait eu raison, leur cohabitation était devenue beaucoup plus viable depuis que Livaï avait appris à davantage se maîtriser. Ils passaient tous deux beaucoup moins de temps les yeux dans le vague, intoxiqués par les divers signaux olfactifs qui affectaient leur part animale.

Livaï essayait encore de ne pas frissonner à chaque fois que leur peau entrait en contact…

… il espérait y arriver avant la fin du mois mais soupçonnait son subconscient de jouer contre lui… et une part de sa conscience de trop apprécier la sensation pour vouloir y renoncer…

« Bonne journée au boulot ? » La voix d'Eren le tira de ses pensées. Livaï cligna des yeux, encore trop abruti par l'effluve sucrée qui lui troublait l'esprit pour faire autre chose que grogner. Eren sourit : « Je suppose que ça veut dire que la journée aurait pu être mieux… tu avais une sacrée Aura en rentrant…agacé ? » Livaï reprit contenance : « Un gratte-papier a réussi à s'infiltrer sur le parking extérieur du QG…

\- Ouah…tenace le bonhomme…

\- Je pense qu'il faut impérativement qu'on fasse une annonce publique…avant que je ne commette un meurtre. » Eren grimaça. Mikasa arrondit les yeux : « Moe et Papa vont passer à la télé ? » Eren lui jeta un regard effaré : « J'espère par le Créateur qu'on aura pas à en venir là…

\- Tous les journaux des Etats Libres s'amusent à spéculer sur notre union. Autant donner une conférence de presse…

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon Mate soit une célébrité ?

\- Ta bizarrerie est autant à placer sur le banc des accusés que mon titre de noblesse dans cette affaire, ne soit pas si pressé de rejeter la faute sur moi…

\- Pff. » Mikasa s'exclama à nouveau : « Papa et Moe vont passer à la télé ! » L'Omega grogna : « Ah non…je vais tout faire pour qu'on n'en vienne pas là…

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas timide…

\- Je ne suis pas timide. J'ai grandi en faisant profil bas, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je préfère largement qu'on fasse une petite réception au manoir des Jaëger histoire de donner un spectacle qui ravira les vieux schnocks et les curieux de la Haute. Pour la presse, une interview tranquille, version papier avec une ou deux photos de nous, dans un lieu public ? » Livaï leva les yeux au ciel : « Je rêve ou tu avais déjà tout prévu ?

\- Disons que j'ai commencé à y réfléchir plus sérieusement après qu'Armin m'ait envoyé une quinzième coupure de presse qui parlait de notre Marquage. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il adore se prendre pour une sorte de guide spirituel… il fait passer des messages de façon cryptique. Je crois que ce dernier article était sa manière de dire _'Maintenant très cher Eren, soit tu t'occupes de ce scandale soit c'est lui qui va finir par venir te trouver à l'endroit où tu te terres.'_ Il n'était très certainement pas en mode Dark mais il aurait sans doute ajouté un ou deux noms d'oiseaux pour épicer son propos dans le cas contraire…

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison…

\- Ne lui dis surtout pas que je te l'ai avoué mais, Armin a _toujours_ raison.

\- Je déteste donner des réceptions…

\- On n'invitera que les plus grosses figures de la Haute. Avec ton statut, on peut se permettre de ne pas donner un gala. Personne n'osera se montrer blessé de ne pas avoir été invité par le grand Livaï Ackermann…

\- Tu commences déjà à jouer de l'influence de mon nom ?

\- Tu m'en as implicitement donné le droit au moment où tu m'as mordu…

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre alternative que de te mordre. Ça devrait me donner le droit de revisiter quelques clauses du contrat… » Eren se stoppa une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le salon. Mikasa se précipita pour aller empiler ses dessins. La connaissant, elle avait assurément l'intention de venir les présenter à Livaï. L'Omega pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. L'Alpha papillonna à la vision du fragment de nuque que son geste avait exposé. Eren intrigué, demanda : « Ok…qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander ?

\- … Premièrement, une réponse.

\- Oh ? Ce sera en plusieurs étapes ?

\- Mon nom et ma réputation valent de l'or. Ose dire le contraire…

\- La vanité est un vilain défaut...

\- J'estime que venant de toi, le reproche s'annule…

\- De quelle question tu veux la réponse ?

\- Ça fait déjà deux semaines que je t'ai proposé de devenir mon partenaire au travail… » Eren haussa les sourcils : « Oh !...

\- Oui…oh. Je suppose qu'un type aussi organisé que toi a déjà la réponse à cette proposition depuis un moment déjà… » Eren eut la décence de ne pas nier : « En réalité le soir de la journée où tu m'avais posé la question, j'avais déjà la réponse que j'aimerais donner en tête… il me fallait un peu de temps pour Mikasa et pour savoir si…le projet serait viable.

-… Est-ce que tu comptes…

\- Oui. Je vais travailler avec toi. » Livaï se rendit compte qu'une certaine part de lui se doutait déjà de la réponse… Eren allait devenir son partenaire… L'Omega continua : « Par contre, il me faut encore quelques jours. Je dois organiser le planning de nos interviews avec différents journaux, la réception à laquelle on se présentera tous les deux en tant que Mates…

\- …Je crois que je vais te laisser faire comme il te plait…

\- C'est très bien petit Alpha, tu apprends vite… » Le sourire enjôleur dont Eren le gratifia arracha un nouveau grognement à Livaï. Il détestait l'admettre mais il appréciait de plus en plus leurs échanges taquins.

Mikasa lui tira sur le pantalon pour attirer son attention et lui montra le premier de ses dessins avec un air pas peu fier affiché sur le visage. Elle présenta : « C'est une baleine ! » Livaï acquiesça doucement et s'inquiéta intérieurement du futur caractère de sa fille si elle prenait pour exemple un Moe aussi obstiné…

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Assez étrangement, il avait été plus difficile pour Eren d'accéder à sa deuxième requête qu'à la première.

Livaï avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que d'eux deux, l'Omega était le plus social. Force lui était de constater qu'il avait dû se tromper… Eren était incroyablement nerveux. Leur lien de Mate ne cessait de vibrer, Livaï se retenait à grande peine de se frotter la Marque de la main comme si le geste pouvait être suffisant pour apaiser son partenaire…il grogna finalement n'y tenant plus : « Arrête de t'agiter ! » Eren lui lança un regard noir : « Tu as invité Erwin Smith dans ma tanière, on n'est pas même pas encore Marqués depuis un mois, c'est normal que mon _'loup'_ cherche à se rouler en boule dans un coin et préserver notre intimité d'une intervention extérieure ! C'est mon instinct, je n'y peux rien… » Surpris Livaï se contenta d'hausser un sourcil face à l'aveu.

L'Omega n'avouait jamais être troublé par sa biologie ou même éprouver le moindre instinct en rapport avec les désirs de son 'loup'. Apprendre qu'Eren était sensible à ce genre de choses, qu'il considérait déjà l'appartement comme _sa_ _tanière,_ et plus important, que sa part animale avait envie de _préserver leur intimité_ , c'était assez plaisant… Eren rougit joliment et détourna les yeux en grommelant : « Erwin est l'un des Alphas les plus effrayants des Etats Libres… j'ai _le droit_ d'être nerveux…

\- _Je_ suis l'Alpha le plus effrayant des Etats Libres…et tu passes ton temps à m'irriter et me contredire…

\- Tu as perdu toute crédibilité le soir où tu as laissé Mikasa tester sur ton visage son nouveau maquillage de princesse…

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne jamais faire allusion aux choses stupides qu'on est prêt à faire pour qu'elle ne pique pas une crise avant d'aller dormir…

\- _Tu_ as promis. Moi, je me suis contenté d'un silence avisé…

\- Traitre…

\- Habitues-y toi, ma traîtrise n'a rien d'un scoop…

\- Erwin vient en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que Commandant, tu peux te relaxer…

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pour que tu puisses considérer _Erwin Smith_ comme _un ami_ , tu dois _effectivement_ être l'Alpha le plus effrayant des Etats Libres…

\- Essaie de te souvenir de la fois où il a pissé contre un arbre en pleine mission pour marquer son territoire… » Eren pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre, amusé : « Pourquoi ne pas aussi me conseiller de l'imaginer nu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on propose cette méthode pour faire passer la nervosité. Imaginer les gens à poil, ça ne m'a jamais calmé…

\- Imaginer Erwin à poil n'aurait effectivement rien de calmant… » Livaï fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil indéchiffrable à son Mate. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer qu'il trouvait Erwin attirant ? Eren évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Mikasa choisit cet instant pour faire irruption dans le salon où ils étaient installés. Ils avaient choisi de ranger la majorité de ses vêtements dans la chambre de son Moe. Son coffre à jouet trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon.

Elle déboula donc de la chambre d'Eren, l'air décidé, de cette même démarche rapide et leste qu'avait Livaï. Un contraste saisissant avec la jolie robe à dentelles couleur bleu pastel qu'elle portait. Elle s'arrêta face à eux et se planta fermement sur ses pieds. Elle avait l'air tout aussi désemparée que ce jour où Livaï avait dû l'emmener faire du shopping…Eren s'écria : « Ma poupée ! Comme elle te va bien ta robe ! » Livaï marqua un blanc. Eren lui asséna un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes, lui arrachant un grognement surpris. Il lui lança un regard incrédule auquel l'Omega répondit par un brusque coup de tête en direction de la fillette.

L'Alpha pinça les lèvres et posa à nouveau les yeux sur Mikasa… et comme ce jour-là, elle semblait attendre, nerveuse… Oh. Oui. Les compliments… : « Elle n'a pas de chaussures… » Eren roula des yeux : « Merci Captain Obvious… » Mikasa plissa le nez, visiblement troublée par sa réponse. Son Moe tenta de rattraper le coup : « Ce que Papa veut dire c'est que tu serais trois fois plus jolie si t'allais enfiler tes chaussures…

\- Trois fois plus ? » Livaï agita mollement la tête et affirma : « Trois fois plus… » Elle sembla mesurer les enjeux de la question, acquiesça vivement et se précipita à nouveau vers la chambre. Sans doute pour enfiler des chaussures. Eren se contenta d'agiter la tête l'air de dire _''Tu es un véritable boulet Livaï Ackermann''_. Du coup Livaï choisit de lui répondre d'un simple haussement d'épaules _''Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si elle n'avait pas de godasses ?''_ Quand Mikasa revint se présenter devant eux, il fit tout de même l'effort de lui affirmer que sa tenue était parfaite.

Erwin était venue en compagnie d'Hanji.

Dès que Livaï lui avait confirmé la décision d'Eren, le blond avait remis l'idée du dîner sur le tapis. L'Alpha n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter mais il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à devoir faire usage de l'un de ses 'services dus' pour qu'Eren accepte de rencontrer Erwin hors contexte professionnel… Livaï n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond rendait Eren si nerveux. Il lui semblait pourtant que l'Omega aurait été capable de cracher au visage du Grand Alpha qui présidait le Conseil si celui-ci lui manquait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect, et ça, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois…

Livaï n'allait très certainement pas l'avouer mais pour le coup, la présence impromptue d'Hanji aux côtés d'Erwin était vraiment la bienvenue.

Sa folie avait le don, au moins, de détendre l'atmosphère.

Eren mit au frais la bouteille de vin que leur avait offert leurs invités dès qu'ils la lui confièrent. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient déplacé la table à manger dans le salon. Même si les plats étaient encore en cuisine, la table était déjà impeccablement dressée… Ce fut à cet instant qu'une chose incroyable se produisit. Aussitôt Erwin présent dans l'appartement, Livaï qui avait amplement pris l'habitude de _sentir_ la présence de son Mate à ses côtés, la vit quasiment s'évanouir à l'œil nu. Eren l'avait rendu sensible aux variations d'Aura en le tartinant de ses phéromones tous les jours, il était impossible que Livaï ne se rende pas immédiatement compte que l'Omega venait de tout à fait effacer ses signaux biochimiques.

C'était comme si tout à coup, Eren avait cherché à se faire tout petit. Le regard baissé au sol et la mine affable.

Livaï se surprit à le fixer, perplexe.

Que diable était-il en train de se passer ?

Ils accompagnèrent Hanji et Erwin jusqu'au salon. Puis ils s'installèrent tous dans le canapé, devant la table basse, afin de prendre l'apéro avant de passer à table. Mikasa, qui les avait attendu là, se triturait les doigts, visiblement impressionnée. Erwin lui adressa un sourire avenant : « Bonsoir ma petite ! Comme tu es jolie !... Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Elle jeta un regard embarrassé vers Eren qui d'un hochement de tête lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer librement. La fillette marmonna : « Mikasa… » Erwin approuva d'un bruit appréciateur puis la complimenta : « Un superbe prénom pour une ravissante petite fille ! » Mikasa esquissa un léger sourire, satisfaite du compliment. Son Moe lui dit alors : « Tu peux aller jouer un peu dans ton coin, on t'appellera pour manger… » La fillette acquiesça gravement avant de se diriger vers son coffre et de soigneusement en sortir quelques jouets de construction.

Ils l'observèrent un moment.

Puis Erwin s'exclama : « Bon sang Livaï… elle est ta copie conforme ! Même si tu l'avais voulu, ça aurait été impossible d'en nier la paternité… » Hanji ricana : « Eren avait l'habitude de dire que Mikasa l'avait fait exprès pour le punir de ne pas avoir révéler son existence à son père… » Le blond haussa un sourcil. Eren parvint à être totalement absorbé par la tâche qu'il accomplissait, pile au moment où il aurait dû soutenir le regard d'Erwin. Présentement, l'Omega s'appliquait à leur servir un verre d'apéritif. Livaï, toujours aussi dubitatif observait son manège avec attention. Eren leur prépara diligemment trois verres de cocktails tandis qu'il se versait du jus de fruit.

 _Du. Jus. De. Fruit_ !

Un soir où Livaï était rentré un peu plus tard que prévu, Mikasa étant déjà couchée, il avait surpris Eren étalé dans le canapé, une impressionnante pile de canettes de bières vides posées sur la table basse tandis qu'il s'abrutissait devant une émission stupide. Et malgré l'évidente quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, l'Omega n'était même pas un peu bourré…Preuve qu'Eren avait clairement l'habitude de s'alcooliser.

Plus le temps passait et plus Livaï se demandait à quoi l'Omega était en train de jouer…

Le regard perçant d'Erwin paraissait étudier chacun de ses faits et gestes. Une étrange tension était en train de peu à peu s'installer. Le rôle que jouait Eren mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de Livaï. Lui était-il déjà arrivé d'essayer de s'imaginer quel aurait été sa vie si Eren avait été un Omega comme les autres ? Docile, serviable, effacé ? Oui. Mais presque immédiatement, absolument tout son être lui hurlait qu'en réalité Livaï n'avait absolument aucun désir de changer son Mate. Tête brûlée ou non. Mauvais caractère ou pas… l'idée de devoir ou pouvoir soumettre la volonté, tout feu tout flamme, d'Eren révulsait _'son loup'_ au plus haut point.

Erwin brisa le silence : « J'ai entendu dire que presque la totalité des hôpitaux Jaëger sont en train de repenser leur direction… j'espère que la passation de pouvoirs n'est pas trop difficile à organiser. Je sais également que vous avez plusieurs interviews prévues dans les prochains jours et qu'une réception sera donnée pour annoncer la grande nouvelle officiellement…du coup je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir abusé de votre temps avec ce petit dîner improvisé… » Le blond s'adressait directement à Eren, le regard résolument braqué sur la silhouette maintenant figée de l'Omega. Le protocole voulait qu'en la présence d'un Alpha en Paire, Erwin s'abstienne de directement prendre à parti son partenaire sans passer d'abord par lui.…

Ils en avaient tous conscience.

Pour autant, Livaï ne se sentait pas particulièrement attaqué ou irrité par son intervention. Au contraire, il était assez curieux de voir comment Eren comptait gérer cette situation. Le silence se prolongea, devenant presque embarrassant. Puis enfin, Eren prit la parole : « Ne vous excusez pas Lord Smith, recevoir la visite d'un Commandant, c'est toujours un honneur. Malheureusement, Livaï n'ayant pas vu la nécessité d'engager du personnel, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, vous allez devoir souffrir de mes piètres talents culinaires… » Livaï faillit en laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol. Quoi ? Eren ? Modeste ? En plus, l'Omega venait tout simplement d'ignorer toute la première partie de cette conversation, niant presque avoir un quelconque rapport avec les changements qui secouaient actuellement la structure des entreprises Jaëger…

Erwin ne se laissa pas démonter : « Je suis sûr que votre repas sera divin. Vous m'avez l'air d'être perfectionniste et appliqué, si vous avez mis autant d'énergie dans ce dîner que vous en avez mis à soutenir l'entreprise familiale toutes ces années, aucun doute qu'il sera à la hauteur. » Eren baissa doucement la tête, reconnaissant (?!) : « Je ne mérite pas vos compliments, vous me flattez, j'en suis gêné…

\- Entre ce que Livaï a pu me dire de vous, ce que peut raconter la presse à votre sujet et mes propres observations, je dois avouer que j'étais incroyablement impatient de faire votre connaissance dans un cadre plus… libre. J'aimerais que ma présence ne soit pas la source d'une gêne quelconque. Après tout, je viens en simple ami… » Hanji renchérit, joyeusement imperméable à l'étrangeté de toute cette conversation : « Erwin faisait partis de l'équipe qui a secouru Livaï lors de l'attaque terroriste mené par K.W à Shinganshina quand il était ado… Depuis, il est un peu le grand-frère que Livaï n'a jamais eu… » Le blond sourit, amusé : « Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est comme ça que me voit Livaï, mais c'est du moins ce que j'ai toujours essayé d'être pour lui… » Eren esquissa un faible sourire et répondit : « Je suis sûr que vous remplissez votre rôle à merveille. Livaï n'est clairement pas du genre à inviter n'importe quel collègue dans son appartement…vous devez beaucoup compter pour lui…

\- J'ai bien peur que ma présence ait plus un rapport avec mon don particulier pour le chantage qu'avec une quelconque preuve d'affection particulière…

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste… » Livaï intervint, irrité : « Il n'est pas modeste, il n'a vraiment été invité que parce qu'il est doué pour faire chanter son prochain !

\- Hanji n'arrêtais pas de se plaindre que tu tentais de jalousement garder ta petite famille pour toi seul…j'ai été obligé de sortir l'artillerie lourde ! » Après lui avoir répondu, l'attention d'Erwin revint presque immédiatement sur Eren : « Je dois avouer cependant, que je ne regrette pas d'avoir insisté, ton compagnon m'intrigue de plus en plus… » Eren gigota sur place puis se racla la gorge : « Je ne pense pas mériter autant d'attention…

\- Au contraire ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir… » Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Erwin poursuivit : « …ce qui de toutes les rumeurs qui circulent à votre sujet à un accent de vérité… » Un nouveau silence, un peu plus tendu que les précédents, emplit la pièce, uniquement perturbé par les bruits que faisait Mikasa en imitant le bruit d'un train en marche.

Livaï craqua le premier : « Par pitié, Eren, qu'importe à quoi tu joues, arrête ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et l'Alpha continua sur sa lancée : « Erwin est loin d'être débile ! » Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, presque intemporel. Puis comme un brasier qui s'allume, Livaï _sentit_ à nouveau la présence brûlante et flamboyante de son Mate à ses côtés. Même Erwin, qui pourtant était un champion toutes catégories confondues lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire mine d'ignorer l'Aura de ses contemporains, retint sa respiration et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme s'il assistait à une véritable métamorphose. Eren se détendit à vue d'œil de seconde en seconde, déboutonna deux crans de sa chemisette puis soupira : « Franchement, si je ne peux même pas rouler Erwin Smith avec mon rôle d'Omega soumis, je ne sais pas comment je suis censé paraître convainquant face aux caméras…

\- Très cher Eren (je peux vous appelez Eren ?), je me sens grandement insulté par cette affirmation. J'aime penser que je suis un niveau largement au-dessus du journaliste lambda…

\- Et moi j'aime penser qu'il vaut mieux être capable du mieux plutôt que de se contenter du médiocre… je suis un fan convaincu de l'excellence. Si je réussis à rouler le Commandant du Bataillon Ailé, ça veut clairement dire que je peux tout faire, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » Erwin éclata de rire, vite suivi par Hanji. Au bout d'une bonne minute d'hilarité, le blond s'essuya une larme : « Oh ciel, il est vraiment comme je le croyais…non, il est encore mieux ! » Hanji acquiesça : « Eren est un vrai spécimen ! » Erwin agita la tête, incrédule : « Et maintenant, je me demande encore plus à quelles rumeurs je suis censé me fier… » Eren sourit, narquois : « Et si je vous évitais de passer toute la soirée à tenter de débrouiller le vrai du faux ? On devrait tout simplement crever l'abcès à l'apéro. Je vais vous laisser poser vos questions… » Livaï était très certainement en train de monter un niveau en masochisme, mais il était incroyablement soulagé de retrouver la présence sardonique de son Omega plutôt que son attitude faussement soumise et fade.

Il avait abandonné de l'idée de rectifier l'emploi d'un possessif devant le terme Omega depuis plusieurs jours déjà, son instinct remportait toujours la bataille de toutes les façons...

Eren ajouta un bon doigt d'alcool à son jus de fruit sous le regard amusé d'Erwin. Puis il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et leva une main comme pour inviter le blond à prendre la parole : « Très bien, allons-y. Faites de votre pire Lord Smith… » Toujours aussi amusé, l'œil brillant, Erwin se mit à l'aise à son tour : « J'aimerais commencer par vous interroger sur l'importance de votre implication dans la gestion des structures Jaëger, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Les rumeurs sont vraies. J'ai commencé à plonger le nez dans les livres de comptes à l'âge de douze ans…à quatorze ans, mon père me mettait au défi de donner des conférences universitaires au sujet de la meilleure façon de gérer et faire fructifier une entreprise…

\- Incroyable. J'ai toujours su que le Docteur Jaëger était différent…je n'imaginais pas à quel point… est-ce qu'il a décidé de vous éduquer de cette façon parce qu'il considérait qu'en tant que seul héritier vous méritiez amplement d'avoir la main mise sur votre héritage malgré le fait que vous étiez un …

\- Mon père n'a jamais pris en compte le fait que je sois un Omega. Pour lui, j'avais naturellement le droit de faire et d'entreprendre tout ce qui pouvait me faire envie. A l'époque, il avait besoin d'un gestionnaire et moi, je voulais aider… » Eren haussa les épaules puis continua son explication : « Il s'est ensuite avéré que j'étais plutôt doué en la matière, alors il a voulu me montrer son soutien. A sa manière. » Erwin hocha de la tête comme si cette réponse satisfaisait entièrement sa curiosité. Il admit au bout d'un petit instant : « J'ai toujours su que Grisha Jaëger faisait partis de mes rares contemporains à savoir penser _'en dehors de la boîte'_ et je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça…

\- Je le lui dirais, je suis sûr qu'il en sera, sinon ravi, au moins étonné. » Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son père, Eren avait sur le visage un air doux et attendri : « Vous savez, ' _penser en dehors de la boîte_ ' j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il est tout simplement incapable de faire autrement. Ses connaissances du monde de la Haute Société ont toujours été plus lacunaires, mais il sait qui vous êtes. Je suis sûr qu'il sera impressionné d'avoir fait quoique ce soit qui puisse lui offrir votre admiration ! » Erwin sourit.

Puis le jeu se poursuivit.

« Très bien, parlons donc maintenant des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez décidé de garder votre union secrète jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » Livaï se permit de répondre à la place d'Eren : « …Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Eren ait eu Mikasa hors union. On voulait juste…être tranquille ? Je supposais, à tort, qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps avant que la nouvelle de mon Marquage de face le tour des Etats Libres… » Erwin sauta sur l'occasion pour enchaîner : « D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mikasa…pour quelle raison Eren a-t-il décidé de te cacher son existence ? » Eren et Livaï échangèrent un bref coup d'œil. Livaï n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre.

En réalité, même si Eren s'était plus ou moins expliqué à ce sujet, l'Alpha peinait toujours autant à se sentir satisfait par sa réponse.

L'Omega poussa un long soupir et déclara : « Je ne voulais pas me retrouver enchaîner. » Erwin marqua une pause, visiblement aussi déstabilisé par cette réponse que l'avait été Livaï à sa place quelques jours plus tôt. Quand il lui paraissait évident que tout Omega, tout Mate, ne devait avoir qu'un seul désir, être lié au plus vite à sa moitié. Eren lui avait fait comprendre que le fait d'assumer qu'il n'aurait dû avoir qu'un seul choix, celui de reposer entièrement sur Livaï pour assumer les conséquences d'une seule nuit de passion, n'était qu'un postulat Alpha phallocratique.

Bien qu'Eren ait été enceint et vulnérable, il avait décidé d'avoir le choix.

Erwin fronça les sourcils : « Livaï porte lui aussi une Marque. Donc vous n'êtes pas juste une Paire, il ne t'a ni Soumis, ni Réclamé. Vous êtes Mates. J'ai toujours cru que deux Mates se reconnaissaient quasiment immédiatement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient… lorsque tu es parti, tu savais qui il était, je me trompe ? » Eren se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche. Puis il avoua : « Oui, je savais que Livaï était mon Mate. Mais j'avais seize ans à l'époque. Je prenais à peine goût à la vie ! J'avais des projets et…des tas de problèmes personnels. Je ne faisais peut-être pas encore parti officiellement de la noblesse, mais je savais comment les choses se passent pour les Omégas dans la Haute Société. Je savais à quel genre de vie je disais adieu si je prenais le risque de tout simplement remettre mon avenir aux mains d'un Alpha. Il faut savoir qu'à part dans le sens biblique, je ne savais absolument rien de Livaï. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver enchaîner à un Alpha qui serait incapable de me comprendre ou de m'accepter comme j'étais…

\- Mais…même une fois votre grossesse confirmée, vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?! Je ne crois pas que le besoin primal que ressent un Omega à se trouver à proximité de son Alpha une fois enceint ne relève que des stéréotypes de Catégorie… » Eren baissa les yeux un instant et se tortilla. Livaï peinait à cacher tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa prochaine réponse. Une part de lui n'avait cessé de se demander si, oui ou non, l'Omega s'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu, senti aussi seul et perdu que son Alpha l'avait été lui-même pendant toute leur séparation.

Eren lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et Livaï vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Dans un sifflement l'Omega rétorqua : « Ce ne sont pas des stéréotypes, c'est la vérité. L'Omega devient dépendant de certaines des phéromones que sont capables de sécréter les Alphas pendant sa grossesse. Ça nous aide à nous sentir plus calme, protégé… Mon père a souvent dû remettre à plus tard certains de ses travaux parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il quitte notre appartement… il a eu beaucoup de mal à jouer le rôle de Livaï. Si je devais décrire cette sensation ? C'était comme si j'étais capable de ressentir son absence comme une douleur physique. Comme si on m'avait arraché un membre… le pire ? Ça a été l'accouchement… » Il y eut un silence. Le cœur battant, Livaï se souvint des moments de déprime inexplicables qui lui avaient gâché pas mal de ses journées ces cinq dernières années… il se demanda s'il était possible qu'il existe une corrélation entre les souffrances d'Eren et les siennes…

Erwin déclara sur un ton précautionneusement neutre : « Est-ce que votre liberté valait vraiment toutes ces souffrances ? » Nouveau silence. Le regard d'Eren s'enflamma soudain : « Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la valeur de la liberté, vous ? Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes un Alpha Niveau 4, un Chorus d'Eau craint et respecté parmi vos pairs. Vous êtes l'héritier d'une très ancienne et très puissante famille noble. Et jamais on n'a remis en doute votre droit à jouir de vos privilèges et vos droits.

Un Omega ou une femme Bêta perdent le droit d'hériter dès que leur Catégorie est déterminée. S'ils demeurent enfant unique ? Ils le transmettent leurs biens à leur époux et doivent par conséquent se marier pour jouir vraiment de toutes leurs richesses.

On ne vous a jamais nié le droit de vote, de conduire, de posséder un compte en banque. Est-ce que l'un de vous s'est déjà imaginé ce que ça lui ferait si une fois âgé de 21 ans on lui expliquait gentiment qu'il lui fallait un garant s'il voulait continuer à avoir le droit d'utiliser ses propres comptes en banque ?

On ne vous a jamais fait l'affront de vous demander si un tiers était prêt à se porter garant de votre capacité à avoir un travail, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si vous étiez bien trop faibles ou instables pour savoir mieux qu'un autre de quoi vous êtes ou non capable.

On ne vous a jamais affirmé que votre simple capacité à exprimer vos pensées était non seulement inutile mais aussi malvenue. Personne n'a jamais essayé de vous faire croire que le seul et unique but de votre vie devait se contenter d'être _'réussir à donner naissance et élever le meilleur héritier possible'_. On ne vous regarde pas non plus d'un œil torve si vous avez le malheur de vous balader seul, dans la rue. On n'a jamais sous-insinué que votre plus grande valeur se situait en-dessous de votre ceinture.

Vos moyens de contraceptions sont les moins chers du marché, vous ne dépendez de personne pour vous dire quand oui ou non, vous désirez procréer. Pire, on vous encourage à avoir le plus d'expériences sexuelles possibles. C'est un signe de force et d'adresse que de réussir à avoir plusieurs conquêtes. Un Omega ou une femme Bêta à votre place seraient tout simplement traité de traîné(e) et perdrait pratiquement toute chance d'un jour trouver un ' _bon parti_ ' pour ' _prendre soin d'eux_ '.

On ne vous encourage pas à trouver ' _chaussure à votre pied_ ' sous peine de devenir l'un de ses exclus de la société dont personne ne parle plus mais dont tous ont pitié. La première question qu'on vous pose n'est pas '' _Alors ? Des prétendants en vue ?_ ''. » Eren tremblait presque alors que d'une voix assurée, il continuait d'exprimer une colère qui semblait avoir longtemps couvée sous sa peau.

Il sourit, amer : « Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne vous blâme pas. Après tout l'Ordre a fait en sorte de créer une bulle très confortable pour ses Alphas. Vous acquérez avec votre Catégorie et votre Niveau des titres de noblesse. Il vous suffit d'aller vous déclarer à la Santé Publique pour obtenir une chance de plus dans la vie que la majorité de vos concitoyens. Pour comprendre à quel point on vous a déconnecté des réalités de ce monde, il n'y a qu'à voir de quoi se compose vos plus proches amis. Ils sont quasiment tous des Alphas ! Pareil dans les Brigades. On vous encourage à n'évoluer qu'entre vous, 'les meilleurs', l'élite. Vous restez aveugles et sourds aux conditions dans lesquels vivent les autres Catégories qui pourtant représentent la grande majorité de la population mondiale. Il n'y a qu'à voir, les Alphas sont toujours présents en grande concentration puis totalement absents ailleurs sur le reste du territoire.

Et c'est une tendance qui se généralise. Surtout après les mesures de ' _Protection_ ' mis en place par le Conseil. Le faible pourcentage d'Omégas présent sur le continent a été 'monopolisé' par les puissants et rassemblés près des foyers de concentration d'Alphas. Les plus grandes villes, la capitale. Tout a été fait et pensé ' _Pour la prospérité de notre race_ '. On a essayé de faire croire aux Omégas qu'ils avaient _impérativement_ besoin de la protection et du contrôle d'un Alpha.

Les lois et les traditions, ont été pensés de manière à faire de notre environnement un endroit hostile où il nous était quasiment impossible de vivre sans aide. Les Omégas qui résistent sont peu nombreux. Ils sont obligés, au nom de leur liberté, d'exercer le seul métier qui leur reste accessible et qui paie assez pour pouvoir se procurer au marché noir quelques dérivés mal dosés de Suppresseurs s'ils veulent éviter de tomber enceints. La prostitution. » Le silence qui tomba à la fin de sa tirade était assourdissant. Mikasa, ignorante, continuait de jouer tranquillement dans son coin, vidant toujours plus son coffre à jouet de minutes en minutes.

Eren ajouta, un triste sourire flottant toujours sur les lèvres : « Là encore, n'interprétez pas mal mes propos, ces ' _putes d'Omégas_ ' ne sont pas de pauvres victimes. Et je ne suis pas en train de vous accuser de ne pas être capables de ' _tous les sauver_ '. Au contraire. Ils ont choisi cette voie. Même s'il aurait été préférable qu'il en existe une autre où ils puissent s'épanouir. Leur _liberté_ doit vous paraitre risible et très peu satisfaisante. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'une fois dans _leur t_ anière, _leur_ argenten mains, une _bière_ au frais dans le frigo et les doigts de pieds en éventail…ils savent parfaitement que le prix à payer pour ces instants de liberté est dérisoire. Ils ont su se prouver qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables d'y arriver seuls. Ils sont organisés, capables de se défendre et même craints… » Erwin s'était muni de son meilleur masque de neutralité et c'était avec prudence qu'il acquiesça : « La Ligue Rouge est sans aucun doute ' _l'organisation criminelle_ ' la plus impressionnante que je connaisse… » Il prit un instant pour mieux choisir ses mots, puis s'excusa : « Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te paraître…insensible. Je n'avais effectivement pas considéré les choses sous cet angle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai grandi dans les Etats Libres et bien que mon père ait décidé pour diverses raisons de ne pas me présenter tout de suite à la Haute Société, la majorité de mes amis d'enfance sont des Alphas et des nobles. Puissants, riches. J'ai vu comment on les traitait. Je sais ce qu'on attend de moi, comment on me considère parce que je suis un Omega. Et je sais aussi que tous les Alphas ne sont pas les mêmes. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, la façon dont ils réagissent face à un Omega ou une injustice sociale, n'est pas de leur faute. C'est _la norme_ qui leur impose cette vision. C'est à moi de leur expliquer ce qui me dérange et pourquoi. Pour qu'ils prennent conscience, en quelques sortes, que tout ce qu'ils me demandent ou considèrent comme normal, n'a rien de naturel. Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que notre combat devait passer par l'éducation… » Erwin renchérit : « Carla Jaëger était une femme fascinante. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la création de l'Omega Care et de la mise en place de la mesure judiciaire qui permet à ceux qui sont maltraités par leur conjoint de déposer une plainte et d'être pris en charge…

\- Malheureusement après sa mort, l'Omega Care n'est devenu qu'une jolie façon d'honorer sa mémoire. Un monument inutile. Personne n'a vraiment continué à faire vivre cette institution…si je n'avais pas autant de… _projets_ …j'aurais essayé d'en prendre soin mais…je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts. » Une telle vague de tristesse traversa leur lien que Livaï se retrouva, une main compatissante posée sur la cuisse d'Eren, à tenter de l'envelopper tout entier de son Aura.

L'Omega frissonna, lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne tenta pas une seconde de se soustraire.

Hanji s'écria soudain : « Tu sais, une fois que tu seras un membre à part entière de notre Escouade, ton simple parcours de vie deviendra assurément une inspiration pour un tas d'autres Omégas. Et le mieux ? Ce serait que tu réussisses à convaincre un Alpha de reprendre le combat à ta place… » Eren sourit face à son soudain enthousiasme. Hanji continua sur un ton conspirateur : « …Parlons plutôt de ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. » Eren, intrigué, haussa un sourcil : « Ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ?...

\- Oui… » Elle montra du doigt la main de Livaï posée sur la cuisse d'Eren : « …est-ce que vous deux vous… » Livaï ôta la main d'un coup et Eren rougit légèrement avant de bafouiller : « Non. On ne…enfin…on n'est pas… » Erwin choisit cet instant pour intervenir à son tour : « Je crois que c'est ce qui m'étonne le plus dans toute votre histoire ! Est-ce que vous savez à quel point les Mates sont rares de nos jours ? C'est un peu comme voir une légende se réaliser ! Plus personne ne s'attend plus à trouver l'âme sœur, on se contente d'être heureux quand on trouve un partenaire potable et que l'union dure… » Eren agita nerveusement les mains et répliqua : « C'est biologique ! Evidemment qu'il est rare de tomber sur quelqu'un avec qui on est aussi compatible sur le plan génétique, tellement compatible que notre instinct nous le fait comprendre par tous les moyens possibles mais…ça n'a rien de magique et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est tombé immédiatement ' _amoureux_ ' l'un de l'autre… » Hanji souffla du nez.

Une lueur un peu folle dansait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle rétorqua : « La biologie, _c'est magique_! Nous sommes un amas complexe de cellules, quand chacune d'entre elles s'évertuent à vous prouver à quel point l'individu d'en face est _absolument parfait pour vous_ , c'est tout à fait comme si le Créateur lui-même vous poussait dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! » Erwin sourit : « Hanji est étrangement romantique… » Eren s'insurgea : « Puisque je vous dis que c'est instinctif ! » Erwin prit un ton paternaliste, un peu comme s'il tentait d'empêcher un enfant récalcitrant de piquer une crise : « Bien sûr Eren, on n'est pas en train de nier que l'instinct joue un rôle important mais… et le destin ? Le hasard ? Le fait que parmi les millions d'habitants des Etats Libres vous ayez réussi à vous trouver l'un et l'autre ? Tout comme, je le crois, tes parents y sont parvenus avant toi… » Eren parut troublé. Et Livaï commençait clairement, à avoir le tournis.

Il se redressa d'un coup : « Bien, puisqu'apparemment plus personne n'est intéressé par l'apéro, passons à table. Il est bientôt l'heure de mettre Mikasa au lit et _mon instinct_ me dit que plus vite vous aurez dîné, plus vite je pourrais vous éjecter hors de mon appartement… » Quand Erwin et Hanji acceptèrent de les suivre à table, Eren parut soulagé d'abandonner le sujet. Livaï ne pouvait que partager son sentiment.

La suite du repas fut plus que conviviale.

Une fois l'abcès crevé, Eren s'était montré un hôte aussi convivial et énergique que ce à quoi s'était attendu Livaï. Erwin et lui paraissaient tout particulièrement apprécier de s'envoyer des piques, sur des sujets politiques, liés à leur Catégorie respective ou même en rapport avec le travail. Mikasa était ravie de pouvoir raconter toute sa vie à Hanji qui, étrangement, semblait apprécier de l'écouter.

Eren avait préparé pour l'occasion une salade de fruits de mer, suivi d'un risotto aux champignons qu'il avait accompagné d'une blanquette de dinde moelleuse. En dessert, ils avaient eu droit à un fondant au chocolat noir et Mikasa avait bien failli s'évanouir de plaisir après sa première bouchée. Elle tomba de sommeil vers 22h, la tête posée sur les genoux de Livaï tandis que les adultes discutaient de tout et de rien. Vers minuit, Erwin et Hanji les remercièrent pour l'accueil, et Eren surprit son Mate en proposant qu'ils se refassent très bientôt une soirée tous les quatre.

Au final, Livaï avait évité de peu la catastrophe. Et il ne savait même pas quel saint il était censé remercier pour ce miracle.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Par la suite, Eren lui prouva qu'il était aussi capable et efficace qu'il s'en vantait.

Ils avaient accepté trois interviews.

A chacune d'elle, Eren jouait à la perfection son rôle d'Omega. Il attendait systématiquement que Livaï l'autorise à prendre la parole, gardait le regard baissé sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une pauvre chose traumatisée, faisait preuve d'un humour courtois. Avant la fin de leur troisième semaine de cohabitation, Eren avait réussi à faire croire à l'ensemble de la population des Etats Libres, que bien qu'il ait eu une vie atypique, il était demeuré en profondeur un Omega romantique et rêveur. Il avait fait passer Livaï pour un Mate tolérant et peu chanceux d'avoir à composer avec son tempérament impulsif. Il avait expliqué leur séparation de cinq ans en dépit de l'existence de Mikasa en parlant des dernières missions de Livaï et de son indisponibilité immédiate pour une relation stable. Et il avait même fait mine d'être extrêmement gêné de parler de ses aptitudes en économie.

La réception au manoir Jaëger avait elle aussi été un franc succès.

Bien que Grisha ait été absent de la demeure, Eren avait réussi avec brio à contenter chacun de ses convives. Le repas avait été copieux, la musique distinguée, tous oublièrent que le fils Jaëger avait été tenu à l'écart de leur monde pendant la majorité de sa vie. Leur annonce avait été faite avec retenue et les félicitations avec distinction. Tous avaient bien bu et dansé jusqu'aux dernières heures de la nuit.

A la fin de leur troisième semaine de vie commune, leur union fut donc rendue tout à fait officielle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça suffirait à faire redescendre la fièvre médiatique qui les entourait…

…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Eren décide de son prochain scandale.


	12. Scène 11

**Le stade est en délire, Easyan est chaude comme la braise (et devrait arrêter la consommation excessive de psychotropes)**

 **Déjà un nouveau chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent! Avant le weekend et pas si tard après le précédent!**

 **Serais-je en train de reprendre le rythme? Ne crions pas victoire trop vite les amis...rien n'est moins sûr...**

 **Bref!**

 **Je suis assez contente de la réception du chapitre précédent! Loin de moi l'idée de m'excuser pour le côté féministe mais surtout pour la longueur du passage et les détails que j'ai voulu y mettre. Je sais très bien que la condition de la femme décrite n'est plus très actuel pour la majorité des pays que nous connaissons. Et que certaines mesures datent d'un autre temps. Mais elles restent réelles, elles ont existé. C'était ma façon à moi de travailler la question. Je suis heureuse de réussir à vous faire réfléchir un peu et super contente de voir que ça ne vous a pas donné envie de juste sauter des paragraphes et des paragraphes du babillage d'Eren...**

 **Tout ça pour dire? Merci d'être aussi cool les chatons!**

 **Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux! Vous ne cessez d'apparaître et enfin, je compte prendre le temps de tous vous répondre! (Puis de terminer enfin l'écriture du prochain chapitre de MBB)**

 **Ici un chapitre qui risque de vous donner le diabète.**

 **Il est bourré de douceurs...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Pendant que j'y pense! Si vous voulez savoir sur quelle musique se passe la petite scène de danse...il s'agit de La La Dee de Cody Simpson.**

 **PUTAIN qu'est ce que cette chanson me donne la pêche...malheureusement, elle est du type à hanter le cerveau ensuite donc...pardon d'avance.**

watch?v=3cBuQ0PuOcY

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 11**_

' _ **Two Step Closer To 'Us'…'**_

Bien qu'il eût confirmé sa décision de devenir le partenaire de Livaï depuis déjà au moins une semaine, Eren ne semblait toujours pas pressé de prendre ses fonctions au sein du Bataillon Ailé.

Et Livaï n'avait aucune intention d'être celui qui l'y forcerait.

Quand bien même les quelques heures qu'il passait loin d'Eren le rendait nerveux, tendu et exécrable, l'Alpha n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ni même user d'une quelconque autorité pour forcer son Mate à le suivre comme son ombre. Livaï comprenait chacune jour un peu plus à quel point le fait qu'ils s'efforcent de garder leur distance était incompréhensible pour leur instinct animal, surtout à un stade aussi précoce de leur Marquage. Quand Eren n'y faisait pas attention, il lui arrivait de faire allusion aux activités qu'ils auraient pratiqués s'ils avaient été un tant soit peu normaux…et aucune, dans l'esprit de Livaï comme dans celui de son compagnon, à n'en pas douter, ne nécessitait de porter de vêtements.

D'un côté cette situation était frustrante, d'un autre, l'Alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de leur retenue.

Il savait, tout au fond de lui, que c'était exactement l'attitude à adopter s'ils voulaient réussir à faire fonctionner leur relation bancale.

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient Marqués et ils avaient tous les deux encore besoin de s'ajuster à cette situation. Une semaine après leur échange de Morsures, le scandale lié à leur union avait commencé à devenir hors de contrôle. Il avait ensuite fallu une semaine de plus avant qu'Eren en finisse avec la réorganisation de la direction des hôpitaux à sa charge et se décide à régler l'esclandre qu'avait causé leur Marquage. Un à deux jours plus tard, ils recevaient Erwin à dîner et s'organisaient pour passer les interviews. Livaï ne comprenait toujours pas comment Eren avait pu se débrouiller pour préparer la réception au manoir des Jaëger sans oublier de gérer tout le reste ou sans se planter en cours de route.

Dès qu'ils en eurent terminé avec ces derniers détails, Eren s'était tout simplement reposé.

Depuis, Livaï attendait impatiemment que l'Omega annonce être prêt à rejoindre les rangs.

Quand il rentrait d'une nouvelle journée de travail, Eren et Mikasa étaient ordinairement presque attablés, n'attendant plus que lui pour dîner. Cette fois cependant, ils étaient visiblement en plein atelier peinture : « Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser aux arts 'nobles'. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un pinceau en main, c'était pour badigeonner de beurre un morceau de viande… » Eren n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de se chercher des excuses, mais il semblait exprimer une certaine gêne, presque de la timidité, à avoir été surpris. C'était un peu comme si l'Omega avait été si absorbé par son activité qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Comme si Livaï le surprenait en plein moment de faiblesse.

Un léger sourire contrit flottait sur les lèvres d'Eren. Il avait de petites tâches de peinture verte dans les cheveux. Son t-shirt n'avait plus que quelques micro centimètres de blanc. Et on aurait dit qu'il avait trempé les bras directement dans plusieurs seaux de gouache. On pouvait voir qu'à un moment ou un autre, il avait dû arrêté d'être le seul adulte de la pièce pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Un constat qui en plus de faire fleurir un rictus sur les lèvres de Livaï, fit battre son cœur hors tempo pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Légèrement embarrassé, portant l'air penaud d'un enfant pris sur le fait, Eren offrait un spectacle assez attendrissant...

Livaï se fit violence pour détourner le regard.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'accorder la moindre importance aux drôles de sensations qui lui fourmillaient dans le bas ventre.

Ni même aux tressautements de son cœur.

Ignorer les signaux que lui envoyait son corps, c'était un peu son paramétrage par défaut depuis le début de leur cohabitation. Eren le troublait physiquement. Bien qu'il devînt de plus en plus évident que son trouble s'étendait de jour en jour un peu plus à son esprit, l'Alpha était plus que déterminé à ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Livaï était donc troublé mais n'allait absolument pas céder à l'impulsion soudaine qui avait failli le pousser à enlacer Eren, juste parce qu'il l'avait trouvé 'mignon' pendant une fraction de seconde. D'une parce qu'il avait des années et des années d'expériences dans l'art d'ignorer ses propres émotions. De deux, parce qu'il y avait de fortes de chances que l'Omega, pris de court par son initiative, lui assène un bon coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe avant même que l'Alpha ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait…

L'important, c'était que Livaï parvienne à se montrer aussi raisonnable que raisonné.

Après tout Eren et lui avaient passé une sorte de pacte.

Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais défini les termes à haute voix.

Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître. En douceur. Il était essentiel pour eux de parvenir à construire une relation de confiance, stable. Basée sur la compréhension et la discussion. Ils étaient parents et bientôt partenaires de travail. Et pour l'instant, c'était déjà largement assez compliqué. Du moins, ça aurait dû l'être. Cet arrangement, selon toute logique aurait dû être infernal, impossible à vivre, frustrant…après tout au départ, Livaï n'avait pas voulu de cette situation. Il se plaisait dans sa vie de célibataire endurci. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Il avait écopé d'un Omega tordu. Têtu, impulsif, à la langue acérée, probablement violent, secret, menteur et irrévérencieux…

Eren n'était pas des plus faciles à vivre… il aurait dû être évident dans ces circonstances, que faire des concessions aurait dû être la dernière chose au monde dont Livaï aurait envie. Et pourtant ? Le Créateur seul savait à quel point, c'était faux. Il était impossible d'ignorer qu'à mesure que le temps passait, l'Alpha peinait de plus en plus à s'agripper à sa rancune. Impossible d'ignorer que la liste des choses qu'il appréciait chez l'Omega, non seulement devenait aussi longue que celle de ses imperfections, mais pire, commençait à contenir certaines de celles-ci…

Eren était intelligent, drôle, bon cuisinier et se fichait pas mal du fait que Livaï n'ait rien d'un joyeux luron. Au contraire, l'Omega était si énergique et agaçant, qu'en plus de combler les silences, il parvenait à extirper hors de l'Alpha une joie de vivre qu'il s'ignorait posséder. Son côté tête brûlée donnait souvent naissance à des disputes, presque amicales, qui développaient malgré eux, une sorte de complicité. Chacun savait comment brosser l'autre dans le mauvais sens du poil et leurs petites jouxtes verbales pouvaient durer des heures sans jamais dépasser le stade de la plaisanterie…

« _C'est votre façon bien à vous de flirter en somme… »_

Hanji avait-elle déclaré alors que Livaï raccrochait d'un geste, mettant un brusque terme à l'appel d'Eren. C'était un après-midi, pendant la pause déjeuner. L'Alpha avait immédiatement regretté de ne pas avoir quitté le self au moment de répondre. Mais comme Eren ne restait jamais très longtemps au téléphone, Livaï n'en avait juste pas vu la nécessité. Et voilà qu'Hanji se faisait des films maintenant… Irrité, et surtout un peu embarrassé, il avait rétorqué : « _N'importe quoi ! Il trouve toujours le moyen de me taper sur les nerfs. C'est un vrai casse burne, c'est tout…_ » Hanji l'avait pointé de sa fourchette et répliqué : « _C'est ce que je dis. Il te titille et tu mords à l'hameçon, quand ce n'est pas lui qui te cherche des noises, je suis sûre que tu trouves le moyen de venir l'asticoter…_ » Livaï s'était préparé à rétorquer, mais rien ne lui était venu. C'était vrai, en un sens, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à venir de lui-même agacer Eren… Hanji avait donc hoché de la tête, victorieuse : « _Tu vois, vous flir-tez ! »_ Plutôt que de répondreL'Alpha l'avait _'un peu'_ aidée à s'étouffer avec sa bouchée suivante.

Eren était impressionnant. Il était certes plus violent qu'on ne s'y attendait de la part d'un Omega, mais Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa détermination et son côté ' _Fais pas chier ou je te brise en deux_ '. A la réflexion, Livaï n'était peut-être pas étrange qu'à cause de son double Chorus, peut-être son instinct était lui aussi dysfonctionnel. Son 'loup' pourtant censé apprécier être dans la position de dominant/protecteur, était empli de fierté à chaque fois qu'il pensait que son Omega était capable non seulement de se protéger lui-même mais aussi de défendre leur progéniture en son absence. D'ailleurs, loin de se sentir émasculé, Livaï n'avait aucun mal à s'avouer fasciné par le côté perfectionniste et le 'génie' de son Mate. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la position de celui 'obligé' de se montrer à la hauteur de sa légende, que l'assurance d'Eren et sa façon de ne jamais paraître impressionné pour deux sous par le mythe de Livaï Ackermann, le soulageait d'un poids.

Eren était _son égal_. Et c'était foutrement agréable.

Livaï commençait à apprécier _ses défauts_ …

… _ça_ ne présageait rien de bon.

Pour autant qu'il sache, Eren continuait de vouloir faire toutes les concessions du monde sauf celles qui le conduirait à entretenir autre chose qu'une relation de pure courtoisie avec son Mate…De plus, autant se rendre à l'évidence, tout allait bien trop vite. C'était le problème le plus récurrent de leur relation. Leur attirance les avait expédiés d'un seul coup du rang de flirt aux statuts de parents et Mates…sans passer par la case départ. Livaï ne savait toujours pas comment ils étaient censés rectifier le tir, ni même si le jeu en valait la chandelle…

Plus ils paraissaient pouvoir s'entendre sur le plan 'amical' et plus la simple idée de vouloir autre chose semblait non seulement irresponsable mais aussi dangereuse

Leur équilibre était extrêmement précaire.

L'Alpha s'était donc contraint à poser les yeux partout ailleurs que sur la silhouette agitée de son Omega couvert de peinture. Il trouva bien vite où reporter son attention. Mikasa, à quatre pattes, était si absorbée par son activité, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, qu'elle semblait ne même pas avoir entendu la porte ou même saisi qu'une tierce personne était présente dans le salon. Eren avait couvert le canapé et le sol à l'aide de bâches de plastique transparentes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Livaï celles qu'il avait aperçu à l'hôpital, pendant les travaux d'une aile, alors qu'il venait chercher Hanji pour déjeuner. L'Alpha s'approcha doucement. La fillette releva enfin les yeux de son œuvre. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'identité de celui qui venait la déranger en plein travail, son regard s'illumina. Une lueur qui anima le bleu glace de ses iris et radoucit ses traits figés.

A chaque fois qu'il en était témoin, Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant…

…cet amour inconditionnel que semblait capable d'offrir les enfants.

Livaï avait encore du mal à s'y faire…

« Papa ! » Elle avait bondi sur ses pieds et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, lui avait sauté dessus. Livaï poussa un grognement indigné : « Tu viens de bousiller mes fringues ! » Eren, visiblement hilare répondit : « Du calme Papa Alpha, ça part à l'eau ! Même moi je ne suis pas encore assez suicidaire pour mettre entre les mains de ta fille de la peinture à l'huile… » Mikasa s'écarta, légèrement mortifiée par les tâches de peintures qu'on pouvait maintenant voir sur le pantalon de Livaï. Souvent, il se demandait d'où elle pouvait tirer l'affection qu'elle semblait lui porter. Mikasa ne le connaissait que depuis un mois et quelques jours…est-ce que c'était tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour déjà considérer qu'il était l'une des constantes de sa vie ?

Est-ce que les liens du sang suffisaient à expliquer ce que Livaï ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle paraissait croire qu'il pouvait porter le monde à bout de bras ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres formèrent une moue contrariée. Une expression que Livaï choisit d'interpréter comme ce qui, chez la fillette, devait se rapprocher le plus d'un air déconfit. Il soupira et lui posa une main sur le sommet du crâne avant de s'exclamer : « Ce n'est pas grave…Moe va être _un gentil Omega_ et tout emmener au pressing… » La réaction d'Eren ne se fit pas attendre : « Livaï, très cher, si par pressing vous voulez parler du broyeur d'ordures, sachez que votre requête n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd… je me ferais une _joie_ de vous débarrasser de cette tenue… » Livaï eut un bref aperçu du petit sourire qui étirait la bouche d'Eren. Que le Créateur le préserve, même ce visage totalement snobe, commençait à lui paraître adorable, en un sens…complètement tordu…mais toujours adorable.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Trois jours plus tard, après une mission de 'nettoyage' particulièrement éprouvante, Livaï se vit accorder deux jours de congés supplémentaires.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à l'appartement en pleine journée, mais c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il ne subsistait pas une seule trace de la gêne qui teintait les débuts de leur vie commune. La veille, Mikasa s'était endormie avec Eren et Livaï en avait profité pour s'étaler au maximum dans son lit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il achevait une mission de nettoyage, il se sentait épuisé. Les deux jours qu'on lui accordait pour récupérer en plus de ses jours de repos habituels, étaient plus que nécessaires. Pas pour qu'il requinque ses réserves d'énergie, mais pour qu'il se remette sur pieds mentalement

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, tuer des Dégénérés, on ne s'y faisait jamais vraiment.

Les foyers de dangers composés d'un grand nombre de Dégénérés d'Alerte 1 ressemblait généralement à un quartier déserté, jonché de cadavres à demi-dévorés, habité par une meute de monstres assoiffés de sang. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humains. La peau noire, les griffes, les crocs, les yeux rouge, injectés de sang, leur forme mi-bestiale mi-humanoïde était hideuse, leur incapacité à communiquer autrement que par des grognements… tout participait au fait que les Sentinelles parviennent à les exterminer sans trop y accorder de seconde pensée. Mais quand ils tombaient sur des nids comportant un A2, un A3 ou pire un A4, capable de diriger les A1 et de coordonner leurs attaques… ça tournait vite à l'affrontement total. Contrairement au A1 tous les autres demeuraient douloureusement conscients. Alliés à leurs congénères sauvages, ils étaient capables de faire pas mal de dégâts…

Il y avait toujours des pertes.

Du sang.

C'était toujours très moche et très violent.

Pour cette fois-ci au moins, l'Escouade de Livaï s'en était encore tirée sans trop de casse. Eld avait été blessé, Petra aussi mais moins gravement. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient tous les deux de retour sur le terrain. Livaï préférait largement les missions qu'il pouvait accomplir seul. Débusquer des Alertes 2, 3 ou 4 avant qu'ils n'aient de meute d'A.1, ne pas avoir à calculer les risques pour toute une équipe… s'il avait vraiment eu le choix, il aurait volontiers rendu son grade en échange d'une place de mercenaire d'Etat…malheureusement, il était pieds et poings liés à Erwin…

Livaï avait l'intention de rester aussi longtemps que possible à comater tranquillement dans son lit avant d'aller découvrir si oui ou non Eren avait préparé un petit-déjeuner. Il s'évertuait à garder les yeux fermés quand une soudaine explosion musicale le tira brusquement sa torpeur. Jusque-là, le fait que la télé eût été allumé s'était rangé dans un petit coin de son esprit sans le déranger plus que ça. Mais lorsque le volume avait été augmenté au point où Livaï était sûr d'en sentir la vibration au plus profond de son squelette…là, c'était impossible à ignorer. Il grinça des dents et bondit de son lit. Eren avait-il perdu la tête ? Si Mikasa avait juste marché sur la télécommande, le volume aurait déjà été rétabli à une hauteur humainement supportable…

Livaï ouvrit d'un geste courroucé la porte de sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt, paré à exploser.

Pour se figer, sans voix.

Eren avait eu la superbe idée d'enfiler une combinaison pyjama lapin à Mikasa. Lui-même encore en pyjama ne portait qu'un short si court qu'il aurait pu lui faire office de boxer et un t-shirt ample qui ne lui couvrait qu'à demi une épaule. L'Omega amusé, était en train, visiblement, de filmer Mikasa alors que la fillette, concentrée, effectuait diligemment la chorégraphie que son personnage de dessin animé préféré, M. Lapintoudou, réalisait à l'écran.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient encore remarqué, trop absorbés.

Livaï n'avait déjà plus aucune intention de leur hurler dessus, ni même la moindre envie. Quand la fillette sembla avoir un problème à se souvenir de la suite, Eren installa la caméra sur le côté, dans un angle qui lui permettait de continuer à filmer Mikasa, puis sans même hésiter, lui montra l'exemple en effectuant les pas suivants de la chorégraphie, agitant les bras avec entrain. Il fut rejoint par Mikasa et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux hilares. Il retourna dans sa chambre en silence, sans se repérer.

Le cerveau de Livaï venait tout juste de frire.

Il lui fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant d'oser les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Grâce au Créateur, ils étaient à nouveau tout à fait normaux. Eren lui lança tout simplement, s'attirant un regard complice de Mikasa : « Bien dormi ? » Livaï haussa à peine un sourcil, essayant de déterminer si oui ou non il allait céder à la tentation et se moquer vertement de la scène qu'il avait surprise. Le hic, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette scène, son estomac se comprimait et son cerveau cessait de fonctionner pendant un instant alors il lui était impossible de trouver comment exploiter ce qu'il dont il avait témoin pour embarrasser Eren …pas alors que Livaï songeait vaguement au prix pharamineux qu'il serait capable de payer afin d'obtenir une copie de l'enregistrement…

Il fit donc un compromis et répondit, impassible : « Comme un bébé. » avant de se contenter de fredonner d'un air distrait la musique du générique de M. Lapintoudou. Mikasa amusée l'accompagna en chantonnant les paroles tout en remuant sur sa chaise, comme si elle revivait la chorégraphie dans sa tête, sa tartine beurrée à la bouche, les pieds battants la mesure sur sa chaise. Eren pour sa part, avait légèrement rougi mais n'osa pas demander si oui ou non, Livaï avait été témoin de leur petit spectacle improvisé…Ce fut l'instant précis où Livaï se fit la promesse de réussir à convaincre Eren que Mikasa et lui ne trouveraient pas meilleur endroit pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur jour, que cet appartement.

A ses côtés.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Livaï avait baissé sa garde.

A sa plus grande surprise, c'était de la garder levée qui était le plus difficile. Il lui était presque douloureux de devoir se rappeler qu'il était censé se méfier d'Eren. L'Omega lui cachait indéniablement toujours un bon paquet de choses. Et Livaï avait tout intérêt à ne pas se bercer d'illusion. Sa vie n'était pas tout à coup devenu une comédie romantique à deux balles. Bien qu'il soit en train d'essayer de construire un foyer dans lequel Mikasa serait à son aise, cet appartement n'était pas devenu comme par enchantement un _foyer aimant…_ C'était à s'arracher les cheveux. Penser qu'il avait fallu qu'un énergumène comme Eren Jaëger apparaisse dans sa vie pour que des années de self-control et d'autosuffisance partent en fumée…

Lorsque Mikasa avait déclaré vouloir regarder un film le soir suivant, l'Alpha n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient.

Il s'agissait d'un film d'animation. La fillette avait aperçu la bande annonce un matin et depuis n'avait cessé de leur rabattre les oreilles à son sujet. Il racontait l'histoire d'une héroïne. Une fille d'à peine dix ans. Une Alpha qui partait en quête d'un objet censé pourvoir restaurer l'honneur familial perdu. C'était une épée ancestrale qui conférait d'immenses pouvoirs et donnait le droit de siéger sur le trône du pays. Un trône actuellement occupé par son méchant oncle. Un usurpateur, un Bêta cupide dont la forme, une fois en colère, n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un Dégénéré. Livaï essayait de ne pas trop prêter attention aux divers messages subliminaux, même pas à demi- voilés, que véhiculait l'animé. Eren pour sa part semblait ronger son frein pour ne pas hurler. Tout d'abord face à la Catégorisation de l'héroïne, forcément Alpha. Ou encore face à l'idéologie très visiblement martelée dans de jeunes esprits, par le synopsis. La place des Bêta, l'horreur qu'est la monarchie…

Mikasa s'était montré si enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ce film que son Moe n'avait pas le cœur de lui gâcher le moment.

En cours de route, l'héroïne rencontrait un tas de personnages hauts en couleur et surmontaient maintes et maintes épreuves pour finalement apprendre que le véritable honneur qu'elle cherchait à retrouver en trouvant l'épée magique, était en réalité une quête spirituelle de tous les instants et qu'aucun objet, aussi mystique semble-t-il ne pouvait remplacer les pouvoirs contenus dans son cœur…

Mais ça, Mikasa ne le saurait jamais.

A moins que Livaï n'accepte de passer outre la désapprobation d'Eren pour lui acheter le DVD…

Dès qu'elle avait vu les premières images du film, la fillette avait attiré ses parents dans le salon, extirpant Eren de sa pile de documents et Livaï de sa vaisselle entamée. Elle les avait installés dans le canapé, côte à côte, et s'était hissée au milieu, visiblement ravie de pouvoir se glisser entre les deux corps de ses parents. Elle se servait de leur cuisse comme d'accoudoir. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à peine, elle s'était effondrée de sommeil. La tête posée sur les jambes d'Eren, elle avait hissé les siennes sur les cuisses de Livaï. Qui ne se rendit compte que bien trop tard qu'ils avaient continué à regarder cet animé pour enfant, jusqu'à la fin, pour absolument aucune raison…

C'était juste que l'instant était si…

…domestique…

Confortable.

Qu'il s'était laissé emporter.

Le générique de fin montait encore à l'écran quand Eren laissa échapper un rire. Livaï, perturbé, lui jeta un regard intrigué. La main d'Eren caressait doucement la chevelure ébène de Mikasa, il avait l'air…détendu. Comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps Livaï s'accorda une demi-seconde pour être émerveillé par l'affection qu'il voyait briller dans son regard d'émeraude à chaque fois que l'Omega posait les yeux sur leur fille. Puis l'Alpha se reprit et demanda : « Quoi ? » Eren leva les yeux vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, Livaï eut l'illusion d'être celui vers qui était dirigé la lueur tendre qui y dansait. Il retint à grande peine un frisson et s'évertua à garder un air impassible.

L'Omega expliqua : « Je pensais que ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps. Surtout parce qu'elle a toujours eu l'habitude de ne me voir qu'avec mon père mais…visiblement Mikasa a hérité de mon côté…entreprenant. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et se donne les moyens de l'obtenir, c'est au moins une qualité qu'on doit lui reconnaitre… » Livaï contempla le visage endormi de la fillette, toujours aussi intrigué. Il haussa un sourcil pour signifier qu'il ne voyait absolument pas où Eren voulait en venir. L'Omega haussa un sourcil à son tour et demanda : « Ne me dis pas que…tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? » L'Alpha resta de marbre. Eren agita la tête mais décida tout de même d'éclairer sa lanterne : « Comme tous les enfants, notre petite Mikasa essaie maladroitement de s'assurer que ses parents soient glués l'un à l'autre…je dois avouer que son dernier stratagème me fait hésiter entre la trouver absolument adorable et commencé à paniquer… » Livaï tombait des nuées.

Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ?

Eren surprit son air ahuri, ou du moins ce qui devait le plus y ressembler, un léger écarquillement des yeux, et ricana de plus bel : « Oh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu ne t'étais rendu compte de rien ?! La pauvre, elle en a du boulot à faire… » Embarrassé, Livaï grogna : « Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle veut vraiment nous…

\- Mikasa est merveilleuse, mais elle n'est vraiment pas subtile. Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà demandé pourquoi on ne dormait pas tous ensemble ? » Livaï marqua une pause. Eren continua : « Elle affirme que tu as le pouvoir d'écarter les cauchemars et n'oublie jamais de me faire remarquer que si on dormait tous ensemble, elle n'aurait plus peur que les méchants monstres de mes rêves ne viennent m'embêter quand elle est avec toi… » Dépité, Livaï avoua : « Elle n'arrête de me dire que tu repousses les méchants esprits 'glagla' avec ton pouvoir du feu et qu'on aurait même pas besoin de ma couette qui gratte pour dormir au chaud si tu venais tout simplement dormir avec nous…

\- Ta couette gratte ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le point important de l'histoire… » Livaï grinça des dents : « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé lui dire à la gamine ? Qu'on ne ressemble pas du tout aux parents modèles qu'elle voit dans ses dessins animés à la con ?

\- Ce serait déjà bien si on évitait de lui apprendre plus de gros mots que n'en sait déjà… » Eren se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche, ses caresses sur le sommet du crâne de Mikasa se stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il haussa finalement les épaules : « Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi pas mal envie de paniquer. J'essaie d'être aussi honnête que possible avec elle et…

-…qu'est-ce qu'elle en a de la chance… » Eren décida d'ignorer l'amertume de sa pique : « …je n'ai pas très envie qu'elle ait conscience de tout ce qui rend la vie adulte si chiante, aussi jeune…

\- Je pense que savoir son Moe blessé ou kidnappé et avoir peur des vilains qui cherchent à vous faire du mal, ça lui a déjà montré que notre monde n'était pas au rose que dans My Royal Pony…

\- D'une, je suis bien conscient du fait qu'elle n'est déjà pas aussi innocente et naïve que les autres gamins de son âge. Je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute, pas besoin d'être une vraie bite et de me le balancer en pleine tête. De deux, j'ai aussi grandi dans un monde où j'étais constamment en danger mais jamais je n'ai douté du fait que mes parents formaient un front uni, qu'ils m'aimaient et feraient toujours tout pour me protéger. Et c'est exactement cette impression que je veux que Mikasa ait en grandissant. Qu'elle est aimée, choyée et protégée. Jusque-là il ne manque que le front uni… je vois bien qu'elle sent notre distance…peut-être à cause de notre Marque ? Peut-être qu'en tant que 'louveteau', notre lien l'affecte aussi… elle doit commencer à avoir conscience de l'esprit de 'meute' et vouloir le fortifier… » Eren sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Puis il s'écria tout à coup : « De trois, tu connais My Royal Pony ?! » Livaï sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il se racla la gorge et bougonna : « Mikasa était de plus en plus déprimée pendant la période où t'étais kidnappé, Hanji a suggéré que je passe un moment avec elle et cette merde passait à la télé alors…

\- Oh putain…je crois que j'aurais été prêt à payer très cher pour voir ça…

\- Pas aussi cher que je suis prêt à payer pour avoir une copie de l'enregistrement que t'as fait hier sur le générique de M. Lapintoudou… » Ce fut au tour d'Eren de rougir et grogner : « Merde ! J'étais sûr que t'avais vu ! …Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté ?!

\- Et raté ta superbe maîtrise du déhanché sautillant de Mrs. Teddybear ?

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre…Mikasa était si mignonne dans cette tenue ! Je n'ai pas résisté…et puis ça lui fait du bien de faire un peu de sport…

\- Pas besoin de te chercher des excuses. C'est _toi_ qui a refusé de passer sous silence ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour qu'elle…

\- Ok ! Je ne parle plus du maquillage princesse, tu oublis l'incident Teddybear et on est quitte…

\- Je veux une copie de l'enregistrement…

\- Deal. De toute façon il était pour mon père. Mikasa lui manque beaucoup, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir…il devrait bientôt pouvoir revenir de son voyage d'affaire à Rose... » Eren lui lança ensuite un regard indéchiffrable : « …Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais du style à vouloir ce genre de truc…

\- C'était mignon…j'ai des yeux.

\- Ok…J'ai des encyclopédies entières de photos d'elle quand elle était bébé… Je t'en ferais des copies… » Ils marquèrent une pause. Avant que le malaise ne s'installe Livaï soupira : « Bon…alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Les doigts d'Eren tracèrent des cercles près de l'oreille de Mikasa, il l'observa un instant, pensif. Puis il sourit : « Rien…

\- Rien ?

\- Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait juste la laisser faire. On répondra comme on peut à ses questions quand elle les posera. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. On ne devrait pas paniquer parce qu'elle essaie de rendre sa famille plus unie. C'est une bonne petite. » Livaï observa à son tour Mikasa. Eren avait raison. Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Et puis, jusqu'ici Livaï ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son stratagème alors…c'était loin d'être efficace.

Eren reprit la conversation sur un ton interloqué : « Tu ne t'étais vraiment rendu compte de rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Livaï grommela : « De quoi j'étais censé me rendre compte ? D'accord, elle pose des questions bizarres quand on dort ensemble mais sinon…

\- Elle insiste pour qu'on mange toujours à trois, même quand tu dis que tu rentres tard. L'autre jour quand on est sorti voir Armin et que tu as proposé de nous accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, elle a voulu qu'on se tienne tous la main pour traverser la rue mais m'a presque littéralement poussé pour que je sois celui qui me retrouve au milieu. Et l'autre fois? Elle a voulu changer de place à table, juste pour qu'on se retrouve à côté… » Une fois que les faits étaient énoncés de cette façon…il était certain que Livaï se sentait un peu bête de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Pour sa défense, le caractère insistant de Mikasa lui paraissait juste être une nouvelle donnée à laquelle il devait s'habituer maintenant qu'elle était habituée à sa présence…

Eren ricana : « Je plains tes ex… » Livaï le vrilla du regard : « Elles n'étaient pas à plaindre. » Il n'allait pas ajouter qu'il s'agissait surtout d'Alpha, qu'il n'en avait eu qu'une depuis leur fameuse nuit ensemble et qu'il n'avait été question que de se soulager l'un et l'autre sans jamais rien de concret. L'Omega le fixa un moment, sans expression, puis il demanda : « Tu préfères les femmes ?

\- Je suis bisexuel. » Le truc, c'était que dans leur société, l'homosexualité n'était un penchant acceptable que si l'un des deux individus concernés était un Omega. Parce que les Omégas pouvaient donner des enfants qu'importait le sexe leurs partenaires et que la prospérité de l'espèce comptait sur la fertilité du peuple. Il y avait les femmes, les hommes et les Omégas. Un Oméga avait la particularité de pouvoir présenter les ' _deux_ ' attributs quand bien même leur apparence extérieure était celle de l'un ou de l'autre des sexes. Ils pouvaient _s'adapter_.

Livaï se savait attiré par les hommes autant que par les femmes. Cependant, dû à la façon dont ils étaient considérés par la société, on ne flirtait pas impunément avec un Omega. Il fallait toujours penser engagement, mariage, promesse, alliance… Les relations entre Alphas du même sexe était tabou… ça ne lui avait guère laissé de choix pour ses partenaires. Les femmes Alphas n'étaient pas considérées comme des _femmes_ dans leur société, quand bien même elles tombaient enceintes, d'un Omega, d'un Alpha ou fait très rare d'un Bêta, elles demeuraient des membres de l'élite. Libres, combatives et puissantes. Elles avaient les mêmes droits et devoirs que leurs congénères masculins. Raison pour laquelle Hanji n'avait même pas pu se sentir concerné par le discours enflammé d'Eren. Ses parents voulaient peut-être qu'elle se comporte davantage comme une Lady et trouve un bon parti, mais jamais elle n'aurait à subir la pression de la société. Jamais personne ne songerait à la priver de son droit d'héritage ou remettre en question son droit de siéger aux côtés des plus grands.

Eren poursuivit, ironique : « Oh…avec notre chance, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être choqué par le choix de ton loup…

\- J'ai déjà entendu parlé de gens qui n'étaient pas en accord avec leur instinct animal sur ce plan-là…mais c'est super rare, non ?

\- Oui. Super, méga, rare. Mais comme je l'ai dit, avec notre chance… » Livaï frotta distraitement le dos de Mikasa, prenant la peine de laisser courir ses doigts le long de sa petite carrure : « Je trouve que notre _chance_ n'a pas été trop merdique jusqu'ici…traite moi de fou si tu veux… » Comme Eren était resté silencieux, l'Alpha releva les yeux vers lui. Il le fixait, ses yeux émeraude luisaient d'une lueur que Livaï ne leur connaissait pas. Une onde de chaleur lui traversa le corps et lui arracha un frisson.

Son cœur partit au triple galop.

Eren souffla : « Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou…Mikasa est un sacré coup de chance. » Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Livaï crispa les doigts sur le t-shirt de la fillette. Les divers signaux qui traversaient son cerveau menaçaient de le faire exploser…il avait envie de couvrir la distance qui le séparait d'Eren et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la lueur qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux se mue en véritable brasier, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pantelant et tremblant sous son poids…L'Omega, rougissant, s'éclaircit la gorge et rompit leur contact visuel : « Mais elle est super encombrante aussi. » Livaï cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de revenir d'une transe. Eren meubla le silence : « Je veux dire…tu n'es pas _vraiment_ obligé d'être là tous les soirs, tu sais. Mikasa est un tyran, si tu écoutes chacun de ses désirs tu vas finir aussi abruti que Jean…elle le mène à la baguette. Je me demande où elle a chopé ce caractère…

\- J'espère que c'était de l'ironie. Bien que je m'en doutais déjà avant, il m'a suffi de t'entendre parler au téléphone pour savoir très exactement où elle a pris ce trait caractère… » Sans même prendre la peine d'argumenter ou de se sentir puéril, Eren lui répondit d'un tirement de langue. Livaï se convainquit, très mal, qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de coincer l'appendice entre ses lèvres avant de cartographier l'intérieur de cette bouche de sa propre langue. Ok, l'image avait été un peu vive et son entrejambe avait eu un léger sursaut d'intérêt. Mais avec de l'entraînement, il était presque certain de réussir à ne plus ciller lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensée…

Eren semblait nerveux : « Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a mis ta vie sens dessus-dessous. Et que selon les termes de notre arrangement, tu as amplement le droit d'avoir un peu de calme ou/et d'intimité. Si tu veux sortir ou te retrouver un peu seul, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, Armin sera plus qu'heureux de nous accueillir… » Livaï retint à grande peine le grognement irrité qui avait failli lui quitter les lèvres. Son 'loup' montrait les crocs à l'idée que _son Omega et son louveteau,_ puissent se rendre dans la tanière d'un autre Alpha. Quand bien même sa raison, humaine, savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé par Armin Arlert. Livaï répliqua : « Pas la peine. » Son ton avait été un peu abrupte et précipité.

Eren lui lança un regard intrigué. L'Alpha déglutit : « La situation me va. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je te l'aurais dit. Tout va bien… » L'Omega lui sourit sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un simple hochement de tête. Livaï se demanda vaguement s'il venait de plus ou moins avouer qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne le devait leur présence et le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble… Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Et si Eren avait commencé à parler de ça parce que lui désirait prendre du recul ? Voir du monde ? La gorge nouée, l'Alpha demanda : « Et toi ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je m'occupe d'elle pendant que tu…

\- Moi ? » Sourcils haussés, Eren paraissait plus que surpris. Livaï acquiesça : « A ton âge je me laissais embarquer dans une soirée tous les deux jours…

\- Oh…eh bien…ça fait quasiment cinq ans que je suis Moe avant tout…je fais un tas de choses mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la fête depuis une éternité ! Je crois que je ne saurais même plus comment m'y prendre… » Il avait l'air à la fois gêné et amusé par son constat.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de pousser : « C'est l'occasion de replonger dans le bain. Tu n'es plus un parent célibataire…je pourrais la garder de temps en temps. » Eren marqua une pause puis un rire nerveux lui échappa : « Merci mais, ça ira. Même si notre lien n'était pas en train de me donner la nausée à l'idée que mon corps se trouve à proximité de celui d'un total inconnu qui ne serait pas toi, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Il y a beaucoup de chances que sans Mikasa j'aurais encore été en plein dans ma période 'fête d'ivrogne'. Mais ça ne me manque pas vraiment, enfin je crois. J'ai tellement de trucs à faire à côté. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas un tas d'amis et que je ne sortais pas fréquemment avec eux… » Il y eut un silence.

Eren reporta son attention sur l'horloge digitale qui se trouvait au-dessus du meuble télé : « Bon. Demain, on se réveille tôt, tous les deux. Il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'on aille se coucher… » Livaï acquiesça d'un geste de tête. L'Omega se redressa, souleva Mikasa dans ses bras avant de doucement la placer dans ceux de Livaï : « Ton tour ! » L'Alpha s'entendit demander : « Est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité ? Est-ce que tu dors mal tout seul ? » Eren papillonna un instant puis une lueur malicieuse pétilla dans ses yeux : « Pourquoi ? Tu me ferais un câlin pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, Alpha ? » Livaï grogna pour dissimuler son trouble. Ses mains se resserrèrent contre le corps de la fillette qui passa inconsciemment les bras autour de son cou pour mieux s'ajuster contre son torse. Eren expliqua : « Non, je ne fais pas de cauchemars. J'ai juste le sommeil agité, ça arrive souvent aux Chorus de Feu. On n'arrive pas vraiment à réguler notre température. La nuit, perdre un degré pour s'endormir c'est la guerre. Ensuite, notre corps réagit un peu comme si on était en choc hypothermique et on commence à chauffer pour rien…résultat ? Impossible de se rendormir…Mikasa m'a aidé à découvrir qu'apparemment avoir un autre corps collé au mien aidait mon organisme à trouver la température idéale… » Livaï pinça les lèvres.

Si Eren avait _besoin_ Mikasa pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil...

« Tu peux la garder… »

Eren agita la tête : « Non, c'est ton tour. Elle aime beaucoup dormir avec toi. Laissons-la en profiter avant qu'elle n'ait son propre lit. J'ai vécu plus de seize ans sans thermostat humain à mes côtés pour dormir, je ne suis pas désespéré ! » A ces mots, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lança : « Bonne nuit, Livaï ! A demain… » L'Alpha prit encore une ou deux minutes après qu'il ait disparu dans la salle d'eau pour se redresser et se diriger vers sa chambre. Eren avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin, très tôt et ne reviendrait que tard le soir. Livaï quant à lui, allait devoir s'occuper de Mikasa toute la journée après l'avoir emmenée faire son bilan de santé à l'hôpital. Hanji allait sûrement lui confirmer ce que son instinct lui disait déjà, que la fillette se portait comme un charme et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'examens plus poussés.

Il était important de surveiller la santé des enfants pendant leur développement. Chacun des Chorus présentaient son lot de désagréments et de dangers. Le Vent augmentait les risques d'infections pulmonaires. La Terre rendait insensible à la douleur et parfois fossilisait quelques organes. La Psyché affectait la stabilité mentale, pouvait donner des migraines foudroyantes. Le Feu et l'Eau des problèmes de régulations thermiques. Certains Chorus de l'Eau, durant leur enfance, parvenait même à s'empoisonner. La Lumière selon le Sens augmenté pouvait être un véritable enfer à vivre, perte du goût, de l'odorat, douleurs aux touchés, photosensibilité accrue… il était même déjà arrivé que certains enfants en bas âge se court-circuitent le cerveau et s'handicapent de façon permanente…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cinq ans et qu'elle commence à produire les hormones et autres substances liés à sa Catégorisation, le Chorus de Mikasa restait instable. Et il incombait à son entourage de la surveiller de près et de la faire suivre fréquemment par un médecin.

Livaï l'allongea sans qu'elle ne bronche et s'installa à ses côtés l'esprit dans le vague. Les choses allaient si bien, ou du moins tellement mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, qu'il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir qu'elles changent.

Qu'allait-il découvrir sur Eren une fois qu'ils seraient partenaires de travail ?

Que se passera-t-il lorsque l'Omega allait mettre toute son énergie à poursuivre les ennemis qui menaçaient la vie de son père ?

Livaï s'endormit avant même d'avoir pu élaborer la plus petite théorie pour répondre à ses questions. La seule certitude qui demeurait, de plus en plus réelle, c'était qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que rien ne puisse plus pousser Eren à le fuir comme il l'avait fait par le passé. Livaï voulait croire qu'ils avaient déjà atteint le stade où la simple idée d'abandonner son Alpha, du jour au lendemain, semblerait aussi absurde qu'impossible aux yeux de l'Omega.

Livaï voulait croire qu'ils avaient fait un pas de plus l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

 **Duuuuuu coup!**

 **Le prochain chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'attendais le plus! Bientôt, l'intrigue va pouvoir prendre son envol!**

 **Il s'intitule 'Burning Hot' et devrait contenir de l'action, de l'humour (?) et pas mal de pouvoirs. Malheureusement, le titre est un peu trompeur et le Lemon ne cesse donc pas de vous narguer, au loin...pardon! Mais au moins, vous avez droit à pas mal de tension et à l'accès dans limite aux pensées perverses de notre très cher Livaï...**

 **Des questions pour vous:**

 **-Que** **pensez-vous** **de l'évolution de leur relation? (trop rapide? Ai-je réussi à vous faire comprendre comment les choses se profilent pour Livaï? Ses sentiments?)**

 **\- Mikasa en cupidon?**

 **-Votre scène favorite? (Je me doute bien que le choix s'avère compliqué dans un chapitre pareil)**

 **\- Des prognostiques pour le prochain chapitre? (La réception d'Eren par l'Escouade? L'avis des collègues? Son adaptation?)**

 **\- Des questions sur les Omégas? (Ils ont des attributs sexuels primaires et des secondaires...je sais que je pars en quenouille mais l'Omegaverse est mon monde à moi de prise de libertés! *rire nerveux* Je promet cependant de donner un sens à leur particularité un peu plus loin...parce que je suis comme ça, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de tout expliquer...)**

 **J'ai super hâte de vous lire!**

* * *

Maintenant réponses aux commentaires (Guest)

 _ **Néhémie**_

 _Scène 9_

Hahaha! Noël, vraiment? De rien! C'est toujours un plaisir de faire plaisir à mes chatons!

Désolée pour le Lemon! Je suis de celle qui laisse un nombre incalculable rendre l'attente du Lemon insupportable (a ta place je me serais haie) J'essaie de rendre l'attente sympa et au moins tu as ma parole qu'il y a aura d'autres Lemon dans cette histoire! (clin d'oeil)

 _ **Aamy**_

 _Scène 9_

 _Coucou ma Yandere favorite!_

 _Oui oui, je suis de retour (toute personne ayant complété cette phrase avec le slogan de la Team Rocket à mon éternel amour)_

 _Ce serait tellement plus pratique pour toi d'avoir un compte! (Du moins pour te tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe sans avoir à stalker! Parce que pour les commentaires, ça te limite à un commentaire par chapitre et surtout à une longueur max...*soupire* tes longs délires me manqueraient!) Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te motiver à relire tout ça, mes chapitres sont monstrueusement longs, tu dois vraiment aimer ce que tu lis! (sueur froide) Par contre, tu confonds, je ne suis pas infirmière, moi je bosse plutôt dans les lettres! (rire) Genre secrétaire, diplôme en lien au départ avec l'édition...(cessons de suite ce 3615 My Life avant que ça ne parte en quenouille)_

 _Moi? Pire qu'Isayama? Je nie. Ce type est un vrai sadique en puissance! Et il n'arrête pas de me briser le coeur. Je refuse de croire que je puisse être plus démoniaque que lui! (larmes de sang) En dehors de ça, on peut dire que oui, je me porte bien ! (Pfiou!) La dépression est toujours là, à guetter like a bitch, mais je crois être assez forte pour la tenir à l'écart pour l'instant! (rire nerveux) J'ai le sommeil léger (voir absent) j'envie ton côté masse morte! Si on avait été voisine et que t'étais ramenée chez moi, j'aurais fini par ne pas écrire, je me connais. Il est aussi facile de me distraire que de distraire un nourrisson...ma concentration est plus fragile que la défense de Fillon._

 _Cool! On se rend mutuellement happy! Une relation qui va dans les deux sens, qu'est-ce que ça a la classe! (rire)_

 _En tout cas ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que je peux avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous, c'est la raison pour laquelle je prend toujours le temps à un moment ou un autre de vous répondre. L'échange est juste d'enfer! Tes conseils me boostent, l'âge, ça ne compte pas pour la sagesse. C'est l'expérience qui parle!_

 _Mirai Nikki redonne tout son sens à la Yandere. C'est un exemple mortel...j'ai flippé comme une merde en regardant ce truc, je suis une fragile. Masochiste. Donc je continue quand même de m'accrocher à ce type d'histoire...vive le gore? (lol)_

 _Normalement? Sygma ne devrait pas trop, trop, vous plonger dans le dark. Y aura juste un peu de complots, de trahisons et de...ouais, bon. Ce ne sera pas une balade dans les champs mais ce ne sera pas MBB! (Promis)_

 _Le pire avec toute ta scénette? A part le fait que j'ai explosé de rire en imaginant le moment? C'est qu'il risque d'être exploité d'une façon ou d'une autre! Continue! Tu es une source intarissable de sadisme! (J'adore!) Le moment où Livaï en profite pour demander une gâterie m'a achevé je pense! (rire) Je pense personnellement qu'Eren sera celui qui supportera le moins un gosse qui aurait le même caractère que lui! (rire) Il aura envie de le noyer dans un étang. Livaï aurait déjà l'expérience nécessaire pour supporter le petit lui! (rire sadique) Ils seront définitivement une famille de barges. Déjà que là...Livaï devient de plus en plus gaga, il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point il sombre...le pauvre. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as raison d'assumer! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir!_

 _Mikasa et ses futurs amants...je les plains. Leur espérance de vie ne va sans doute s'étendre que jusqu'au moment où elle n'arrivera plus à cacher leur existence à ses deux parents sociopathes...(RIP) Pour sa défense Eren serait plus du style à avoir l'air d'accepter l'annonce, à jouer le gentil et à foutre les jetons aux prétendants quand Mikasa tourne le dos...par contre Livaï, ça peut devenir très vite très drôle! (ta scène m'a encore plié en deux tellement j'ai rigolé)_

 _Ce chapitre-ci fait 15 pages! Du coup, on peut dire que je carbure un peu moins! (Ou alors qu'il y avait juste un peu moins de choses à dire dans celui-là! *rire nerveux*)_

 _Oui, je vais essayé de focaliser sur le POV de Livai pour la saison 1. Il y aura bien entendu des moments Eren quand j'en ressentirais le besoin, mais je compte continuer comme au début et focaliser sur notre Capitain Grochon! (rire) Il est pratiquemment en mode Fangirl face à Eren! Livai est un homme que tu peux gagner en conquérant son estomac! (rire) Je compte faire en sorte qu'ils mettent à profit le mobilier de l'appart (TOUT LE MOBILIER) quand je pourrais ENFIN me lâcher sur les Lemon! (bave)_

 _Je me fais un petit kiffe perso avec l'Erwin de cette fiction. Je veux conserver plusieurs de ses traits de caractères mais l'Erwin de MBB se rapproche beaucoup de celui de SnK, tandis que celui-là est très interprété! Un peu comme Jean et Armin...bref! Je me fais clairement plaisir!_

 _Ciel, je crois que ta dernière scène (le résumé de la mort qui tue) m'a complètement et totalement tué. C'était excellent et tellement ça!_

 _Merci pour les commentaires! En plusieurs morceaux, la fête est plus folle!_

 _Scène 10_

 _Ouais! En ce moment, je suis au taquet! Profitez-en!_

 _J'ai du mal à voir les choses d'un point de vue extérieure! Du coup je ne me rend même pas compte de si oui ou non les interactions entre persos sont bien faites! Je voulais cet effet ping pong mais j'avais surtout l'impression qu'il n'existait que dans ma tête (comme un tas de trucs! *rire*) Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là!_

 _Notre pauvre journaliste...(nan je déconne. Je voulais qu'il souffre) Il était vraiment motivé! Hanji is the Best of the Best. Elle donne vie à mes délires les plus WTF, je l'adore. Livaï aussi même s'il ne le dira jamais!_

 _On verra un peu plus de l'Escouade de Livaï dans le prochain chapitre! (Ils me manquent moins que ceux de MBB parce Livaï est moins proche d'eux mais...ça va être fun quand même!) Tu as raison, Moblit est maso en puissance mais il en faut pour tous les gouts. Petra est adorable! Et au moins les autres collegues de Livaï ne sont pas aussi tarés qu'Hanji!_

 _Mikasa? Elle sera pourrie gâtée. Déjà qu'Eren est pas mal dans son genre...heureusement qu'il a d'autres intérêts dans la vie que de profiter des gens! (rire) Mikasa sera effectivement une sacrée peste (et une beauté fatale). Grâce au ciel, j'ai quand même l'intention de lui donner plusieurs points commun avec la Mikasa de Snk, donc elle ne sera pas totalement à fusiller! (c'est de l'humour! J'aime trop cette petite!) Effectivement, le moment où elle va dépasser son père sera assez épique!_

 _Les deux amis décédés (toujours la même équipe Farlan et Isabel, Forever dans nos coeurs) étaient censés être son unique famille...et Livaï est plus que perturbé, je crois qu'on voit bien son trouble dans ce chapitre! J'espère avoir réussi à le retranscrire! ) Je continue tout de même de nier ma parenté avec Isayama! Lui, c'est un pur et dur de la vieille école..._

 _Eren n'a jamais respecté Livaï...c'est un fait. Le pauvre._

 _Ils ont tous des gênes de loup. Ce sont les descendants des Loup-Garous (Lycans comme dans Underworld) qui sont devenus TRES évolués et plus humains...ils ne se transforment plus en loup total...je crois que c'est dit quelque part dans la scène 10 d'ailleurs...Ooooh Eren cache encore un BON PAQUET de trucs à son Mate. Au moins Livai ne fait pas la bêtise de croire qu'il est clean! (rire) Ni même de croire à cette histoire de vendetta contre la mafia pour expliquer l'organisation des amis d'Eren et leur côté agents secrets...il va tomber de haut et je l'espère,vous aussi! (rire)_

 _Eren dans cette fic est en mode TOTAL badass! C'est sûr! Livai est bientôt devenu sa Fangirl numéro 1! (rire) Je trouve perso que son caractère de merde est un grand frein! Faut pouvoir tenir la route face à lui quand même! Ou il te bouffe...tu deviens son petit toutou! (rire) Et a la fin il te largue comme une vieille chaussette! (Méchant Eren!)_

 _Tu avais raison pour le rapprochement! Hanji aussi m'a cramée! (Z'êtes pas drôles!) J'adore le fait qu'ils se prennent toujours plus ou moins la tête! (La tension et les disputes, c'est sexy dans les fictions!) Tu comprends maintenant ce que ressentent toutes les personnes qui rencontrent Eren sans qu'on leur parle avant de sa Catégorie. Personne ne pense qu'il peut être autre chose qu'un Alpha! D'où le fait que Livai ait cru qu'il en était un dans le prologue! Et dans ce chapitre (celui qui est au dessus) on comprend qu'il était prêt à se lancer dans une relation 'interdite' et 'mal vue' tellement Eren l'attirait...(AlphaxAlpha c'est ok, si l'un des deux est capable de donner naissance)_

 _Eren est taquin ! Il sait bien qu'il a balancé à Livai qu'il trouvait Erwin canon, mine de rien (tu vas halluciné par la suite! Si je me débrouille bien, Livai et Eren vont juste devenir excellents tous les deux de ce point de vue là!) Si tu relis un peu la scène où Mikasa fait ses premiers pas, tu verras qu'Eren, dans son organisation super cheloue et top secrete, parlait d'Erwin au téléphone avec Jean. Jean lui disait qu'Erwin allait se douter du fait qu'un truc louche se tramait dans le coin et Eren lui répondait qu'Erwin n'était pas capable de les cramer...on peut se dire qu'Eren se sent nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer l'un de ses 'ennemis' mais que notre Livai n'en a pas la moiiiiindre idée! (rire)_

 _Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie d'hurler face à Eren le soumis (rire) Apparemment ses talents d'acteurs vous ont bluffé, moi qui croyais que vous alliez le voir venir de loin! Bravo Eren! (rire) Livai est super possessif! Qu'importe les fics que j'écris, je n'arrive tout simplement pas enlever ce trait de caractère! (rire nerveux)_

 _Cet Eren est un total I don't Give a Fuck, si tu savais!_

 _Désolée d'avoir réveillée de mauvais souvenirs. Je sais ce que tu as pu éprouver. J'ai fait prépa littéraire dans le 16eme arrondissement de Paris, le coin des riches bourges...c'était...une vraie expérience de vie! (Pas la meilleure mais je suis du genre à toujours en tirer quelque chose de valeur!) Merci d'avoir partagé ton expérience et ton histoire avec moi, je pense qu'au moins ce genre de moments sont piles ceux qui t'ont aidé non seulement à en apprendre plus sur toi-même mais aussi sur le monde, pénibles mais constructifs! Je pense que j'écris et poste sur ce genre de site justement pour avoir des retours comme le tien et discuter des choses! Ca me touche que tu me (fasses confiance' pour raconter tout ça!_

 _Par contre, je pense que tu t'ai méprise sur ce qu'à voulu dire Eren. Il n'accable pas du tout les plus faibles. Il sait qu'il est une exception, qu'il a eu de la chance. Il est dégouté de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour aider ce qui, pas comme lui, n'ont pas eu cette chance. Ne sont pas entourés, choyés et soutenus. Il plaint les victimes et admirent ceux qui ont trouvé leur propre moyen de résister. Il veut éduquer et changer les choses, pas juste se la péter parce que lui y est parvenu. Sachant que sa mère et sa tante (avant de se retrouvée Marquée) aidaient les Omégas et autres victimes qui cherchaient à s'en sortir et à prendre leur vie en mains! J'espère avoir réussi à te faire mieux comprendre ses idées et son point de vue!_

 _En ce qui concerne ton histoire, je crois me souvenir qu'effectivement, tu m'avais dis ce que tu comptais faire! Désolée, j'ai dû zappé entre un com et un autre! Bon courage, ce n'est pas évident de mener deux batailles de front! (MBB et Sygma sont deux GROS PROJETS et parfois j'ai peur d'un peu me mélanger les pinceaux! Heureusement que mes brouillons m'aident à tenir le cap!) Je t'assure qu'il y a de quoi être touchée! Que j'écrive avec passion ou non, on peut dire que ce n'est jamais bien facile de faire passer les messages et les émotions qu'ont tente de véhiculer. Quand tu me montres que j'ai réussi à faire autant pour toi, juste avec mes histoires (l'envie d'écrire, c'est le pied!) je suis obligée d'être émue!_

 _Pisse de chat ou non, j'apprécie toujours le travail des autres! (C'est comme entrer dans un nouveau monde!) Donc si un jour tu dépasses ta gêne et souhaite que je jette un coup d'oeil, sache que je t'attends avec impatience! Je commence moi aussi toujours par écrire à la main, j'ai comme l'impression que l'histoire ne peut pas prendre forme ou son envol sans avoir de brouillon écrit à la main...c'est un tic qui m'est resté depuis la 6eme quand j'ai écris mon premier tome d'une centaine de page (parfois je relis ce texte et je souris!) j'étais déjà barrée à l'époque mais cette histoire (originale) c'est mon bébé! Un jour peut-être...tu pourras me retrouver sur les étagères de ta librairie! (Un rêve qui risque fort de rester à l'état de rêve! *rire nerveux*)_

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi, Levi est un personnage difficile à gérer mais, bizarrement plus tu l'écris et mieux ça passe! (rire) J'ai toujours plus de mal avec Eren...je suis bizarre je sais. Ou pire, Mikasa, quelle horreur à écrire celle-là! La version gamine est bien maniable au moins! Armin et Erwin aussi ne sont pas mal dans leur genre...En tout cas, ton idée de commencer par incarner un Grand 'méchant' qui change ensuite c'est le pied! Ca m'intrigue un max! (être tordu c'est l'apanage des gens doués!)_

 _Mon Livai est en effet un grand exemple de Tsundere en puissance! (rire) Mikasa l'a entortillé autour de son petit doigt! Elle tient le bon bout pour le transformer en vrai Papa gâteau! (rire) C'est un handicapé sentimental. Voilà ma vision de Livai! Un handicapé sentimental, comme l'appel Eren dans un passage de MBB...On ne change pas une formule qui marche! Que veux-tu!_

 _Ne t'en fais pas! Livai va profiter comme il faut de sa petite tête!_

 _Encore merci pour tes commentaires enflammés! J'espère te relire super vite!_

 _._

 ** _Bibouchka_**

 _Scène 9_

 _Hello you!_

 _Dis-moi, ce n'était pas toi qui était amie avec Nekoko13? Des idées d'où elle serait passé? Si ce n'est pas le cas, excuse-moi platement et oublie cette ligne!)_

 _Je ne sais pas non plus ta review sur MBB! Je suis a fond sur Sygma pour l'instant mais je n'oublie pas MBB non plus et très bientôt je vais m'y remettre! Je te dirais à ce moment là si j'ai reçu un truc ou non!_

 _Ahah! La tension sexuelle est-elle si forte dans la scène 9? Je crois que vous aurez des hémorragies nasales très bientôt alors..._

 _Actuellement les phéromones d'Eren affectent Livaï (le tentent) mais il s'en sert surtout pour éveiller sa sensibilité aux changements d'Aura, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il le provoque! (Mais c'est la même, puisque Livaï a tellement de mal à ce moment-là à se contrôler! *rire*)_

 _Scène 10_

 _Apparemment le moment de 'soumission d'Eren' a fait tilter pas mal d'entre vous! (rire) Moi qui croyais que vous alliez voir clair dans son jeu dès le départ! J'adore vraiment raconter les choses du point de vue de Livaï, ça me permet de mettre en scène mon petit chéri! (rire)_

 _Ahahahah!_

 _Vous attendez toutes de savoir comment vont pouvoir se passer les Chaleurs! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Ca va être sympa (lisez ici HOT AS FUCK)_

 _Pour moi, être en couple? Ce n'est que le commencement. Le moment où deux personnages se 'mettent' ensemble ce n'est que le début de leur aventure! La passion ne doit pas culminer pour donner un couple qui ensuite se retrouve englué...dans la vraie vie, l'aventure commence à deux! Le processus devient vite un souvenir... du coup que ce soit dans MBB ou ici, le fait qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments ne sera toujours qu'un point de départ! (C'est ma vision de la chose en tout cas!)_

 _Je vais laissez le suspense entier en ce qui concerne la façon dont le (cap) sera passé! (rire) Ou même l'identité de celui qui craquera le premier...le suspense, c'est la vie! (#Sadique)_

Merci pour tes commentaires! Et à très vite j'espère!

 ** _SleepyPie_**

 _Scène 9_

 _Oh oui, Livaï n'a pas fini d'en baver, je crois ce chapitre est un bon exemple! (rire) Ca va devenir de plus en plus chaud...je vais bien m'éclater! (#Sadique)_

 _Merci pour ce nouveau couple! Oui, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils soient différents tous les deux! Bien que ce Eren rougisse, il est BEAUCOUP plus entreprenant, indépendant et retords que l'Eren de MBB. Et comme je l'avais dit au début de cette histoire, je pense moi aussi que Livaï est plus ouvert et serein et mature que Levi de MBB qui, soyons francs, est certes légèrement moins impulsif qu'Eren mais totalement intenable! (rire) Dans la même situation, les insultes auraient fusées et ils se seraient déjà battus comme des charognards..._

 _Et puis je ne suis pas level 88...je t'assure que les prochains chapitres de MBB te feront largement monter mon niveau de sadisme (se frotte les mains)_

 _Bonne chance pour le kidnapping de Mikasa, chacun choisi sa mort, la tienne risque d'être douloureuse...prépares-toi bien avant te lancer! (rire)_

 _Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu aimes davantage ce Erwin, il est totalement différent de celui de MBB. Celui de MBB est vraiment très très proche de la vision que j'avais de celui du manga...donc plus flippant...même si celui de Sygma aussi va avoir ses petits côtés retors..._

 _Il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres gentils! Et j'ai promis que Sygma ne présentera aucune 'souffrance' ingérable! Promis! Ce sera une belle histoire! Epique mais pas aussi sombre et sombre que MBB! C'est mon oasis!_

 _Du coup, merci pour le commentaire et à trés vite?_

 ** _Guest_**

 _Scène 10_

 _Merci! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi!_

 _A bientôt?_

* * *

 **Tadaaaam!**

 **Voila pour les Guest!**

 **Des bisous à tous mes chatons! Je vais tenter de répondre à vos commentaires précédents (entre ce soir et demain!)**

 **Plein de love !**


	13. Scène 12

**Hey (petite voix timide)**

 **Je sais que vous n'y croyiez plus mais j'ai récemment repris du service...Et je n'ai pas chaumé!**

 **Même si je n'ai pas encore répondu à tous vos commentaires, sachez que j'ai pris ENORMEMENT de plaisir à les lire!**

 **Et que je ne vous ai pas abandonner, loin de là!**

 **Je me suis concentrée**

 **\- un moment sur moi (Ceux qui lisent MBB en ont déjà lu assez sur le sujet, je n'ai pas très envie de m'étaler ici donc...veuillez juste excuser mon absence anormalement longue! Et merci pour votre soutien surtout!)**

 **\- ...puis ensuite sur MBB saison 2 (Je tenais ABSOLUMENT à finir l'arc partie 1 de Zeke)**

 **\- ...et enfin, il y a eu SoulMates ! (Allez y jeter un oeil, l'histoire est "finie'' donc ça change de mes habitudes! (rire nerveux) J'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment!)**

 **Bref!**

 **J'ai bien fini par croire que ce petit bijou de chapitre ne sortirait jamais! (Ouf, j'ai pu m'y mettre!) Et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas peu fière. Il est gros (mais pas trop) et marque l'entrée d'Eren parmi le Bataillon Ailé...Je crois qu'on y découvre une facette hum...pour le moins intéressante du personnage.**

 **Je ne vais pas m'étaler des tartines ici et vais plutôt vous laisser profiter de votre lecture!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 12_**

 ** _'Burning Hot'_**

Eren se craqua la nuque d'un inclinement de tête, lent et calculé.

Armin l'observait avec attention, la moitié du visage dissimulée par la tasse fumante qu'il portait à sa bouche pour souffler sur son thé bouillant. Eren bailla avec emphase et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Incapable de continuer à prendre son mal en patience, Armin s'exclama : « J'aurais aimé que ta fatigue soit symptomatique d'une bonne nouvelle, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est absolument pas le cas… » Eren lui lança un regard noir : « Si par ' _bonne nouvelle'_ tu veux parler du fait que Livaï et moi, on se soit enfin envoyé en l'air, tu peux effectivement te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil… » La serveuse venue poser les viennoiseries qu'ils avaient commandé pour accompagner leur boisson faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Embarrassée, elle demanda : « Ce…ce sera tout ? » D'une voix plus que confuse.

Eren lui servit son sourire le plus avenant tout en répondant : « Oui, merci. » Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et pris ses jambes à son cou. Armin agitait la tête : « Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable…Un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir appris à te comporter comme il le faut en société…

\- Epargnes-moi les sermons tu veux bien ? J'ai déjà assez de Jean et Keith pour ça… » Armin poussa un soupir théâtral : « Très bien, puisque ton manque évident de sommeil n'a très visiblement rien à voir avec ton séduisant (pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, tu as dit toi-même que tu le trouvais canon) Mate, est -ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui t'as empêché de dormir convenablement ? Tu stresses à l'idée de commencer à travailler ? » Eren soupira : « Non…enfin si. Mais tu sais très bien que ce genre de stress est plutôt positif sur moi d'habitude…

\- Oui, tu as tendance à te sentir proportionnellement excité selon le niveau de ta situation sur l'échelle des Catastrophes…Je présume qu'être le premier Omega à retravailler dans un Bataillon depuis plus d'un siècle aurait dû te transformer en véritable centrale électrique d'excitation et pas…en ça. Alors, quel est le problème ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, portant sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'Armin n'allait sans doute pas apprécier ce qu'il allait dire mais…

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Armin haussa un sourcil : « Hmmm…d'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le dis sur le ton de celui-ci qui regrette amèrement chacun des choix de sa vie ? » Eren grogna : « Parce que ! Armin, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je vis avec Livaï et…et il n'y aucun problème ! » Le blondinet s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et lui lança un regard amusé : « Oh. Je vois. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes est, naturellement, un gros problème pour toi…

\- Pas la peine de prendre un ton condescendant, je peux sentir ton ' _Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était différent_ ' d'ici, sale donneur de leçon ! Ça n'a rien de drôle…Tu devrais les voir avec Mikasa, ils sont juste trop adorables ! Plus le temps passe et plus ils sont proches, c'est trop mignon ! Bon, pour tout te dire, heureusement que cette petite a pris un peu de mon patrimoine génétique parce que s'ils étaient juste tous les deux aussi handicapés l'un que l'autre niveau sentiments et démonstrations affectives, ce serait juste super douloureux à regarder. Déjà que les voir se tourner autour pendant des semaines c'était super frustrant… » Eren agita la tête.

Un petit sourire lui flottait sur les lèvres, comme s'il peinait lui-même à y croire quand il ajouta : « Elle commence à trouver normal de le câliner, même s'il a l'air constipé à chaque fois qu'elle ose… » L'Omega se tut soudainement, le regard plongé dans sa tasse. Armin prit une grande inspiration, laissa un silence, puis déclara enfin : « Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais avec les cartes dont tu disposais Eren…Ce n'est pas comme si avec tes problèmes, tu aurais pu sérieusement envisager de contacter Livaï pendant ta grossesse ou même après pendant toutes les années qui ont suivi… Quel genre de parents vous auriez été ? Tu blanchissais à chaque fois que t'entendais son nom…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre d'environnement aurait été adéquate pour élever votre fille…

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ma décision, n'était pas une grosse boulette. Il a raté tellement de trucs dans la vie de Mikasa, par ma faute…

\- Tu savais à ce moment-là que tu faisais une erreur. Tu savais aussi que tu allais devoir en payer le prix…Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu dors mal ? La culpabilité ? » Eren balaya l'idée d'un revers de main et saisit un croissant qu'il mordit avec énergie : « Pas du tout.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'expliques dans ce cas… » Il marqua une pause, prit bien soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis exposa : « J'ai cette peur. Irrationnelle, si tu veux. Mais quand bien même, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout simplement l'ignorer… C'est comme une petite voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de me dire que d'une minute à l'autre, tout va s'effondrer. Qu'il va faire tomber le masque. Tu sais, le Mate de ma tante, il n'a pas toujours été _comme ça_... » Armin gigota sur son siège : « Oui…je sais. Ton père nous a expliqué à Jean et moi, que même si tu refoulais ces souvenirs la plupart du temps, tu avais été plutôt proche de lui. Avant qu'il ne rencontre ta tante et ne devienne fou… » Eren déglutit, la mine grave.

C'était vrai, même s'il avait préféré l'occulter en grandissant, il avait très bien connu _cet homme_ avant qu'il ne se laisse consumer par les pires instincts de sa catégorisation…

Armin expliqua : « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as grandi entouré d'Alphas et tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi effrayé ou radicalement opposé à eux. Je peux comprendre pour Jean, ton père et moi, on n'est ta famille, donc tu fais une exception…Mais le truc, c'est que de base, tu n'éprouves absolument rien de foncièrement négatif envers d'autres Alphas d'ordinaire. Tu as peut-être tendance à remettre en place les gros bras écervelés qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde mais…sinon, habituellement tu les traites comme tu traiterais n'importe quel Bêta ou Omega…

\- Livaï est…différent. Il a un pouvoir sur moi, un pouvoir que lui a octroyé de droit par _la nature_ et contre lequel je suis obligé de me battre. Sans répit. » Armin se perdit dans ses pensées tandis qu'Eren continuait : « Tu vois c'est comme…laisser un type armé, que je connais à peine, garder son arme braquée sur ma tempe. Si j'écoute ce que vous me conseillez, ce serait comme me rendre à l'abattoir en souriant, en toute confiance…comme du bétail.

\- Je croyais que tu avais fait exprès de mettre Livaï en rogne dès les premiers jours de votre cohabitation pour voir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller s'il était poussé à bout et qu'il avait passé ton test tordu haut la main... » Eren gigota sur place et s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression qu'à l'instant où je baisserais ma garde, il en profitera pour m'abattre…

\- Eren…je sais ce que tu penses de la thérapie. Surtout des thérapies qu'on propose aux Omégas mais…peut-être que tu devrais… » Eren leva un bras pour l'interrompre : « Ce genre de problème, si je pouvais le régler seul, je serais déjà guéri, crois-moi. Ce blocage a bien failli pourrir la vie de ma fille, alors si tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé avant de me faire ' _soigner_ ' avant, c'est que tu me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois… » Il se tut soudainement et grimaça comme si son aveu lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac. Surpris, Armin s'écria : « Tu as consulté quelqu'un ?! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

\- Même mon père n'est pas au courant. C'était un peu après les premiers pas de Mikasa. Après la première fois où j'ai réussi à penser à Livaï sans le considérer comme un ennemi…mais plus comme un humain. Comme je pensais à vous. Sur le coup, je me suis demandé s'il était possible de prendre contact avec lui, de me guérir pour lui permettre de rencontrer sa fille et…Je ne sais pas moi, construire quelque chose de sain ?

\- Et ?

\- Au bout d'un certain moment, ma thérapie nécessitait sa présence. En gros, c'était un travail sur moi-même, mais que je ne pouvais achever qu'avec lui…Franchement ? Dans la configuration de l'époque, autant me demander de me tirer une balle en pleine tête. Tu m'imagines débarquer _'Salut mec ! Je suis le faux Bêta/Alpha que t'as sauté il y a environ deux ans ! Devine quoi ? On a eu une fille, mais je refuse catégoriquement que tu fasses parti de nos vies parce que tu me fiches la trouille. Sans oublier que je risque de ne jamais réussir à vraiment te faire confiance, parce que tu es l'incarnation même de mon traumatisme d'enfance où j'ai été témoin du viol de ma tante. Du coup, est-ce que ça te dit de venir avec moi voir ma psy pour quelques séances ?'_ … » A mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de son interlocuteur s'était décomposé. Eren savait qu'il était cru et qu'il était malvenu de parler de ce genre de problèmes de cette manière. Du moins pas si on voulait être compris et qu'on ne cherchait à pas à mettre mal à l'aise son auditoire.

Le hic, c'était que c'était la seule façon dont il pouvait en parler.

Dérision, sarcasme et second degré.

L'humour noir était un excellent moyen de digérer la pilule.

Armin ferma les yeux un moment, reposa sa tasse et croisa les mains sur ses genoux, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait profondément. Eren n'ajouta plus rien. Son regard se porta sur l'écran de télé accroché dans un coin du café. C'était pile à ce moment-là que le journal changea de sujet : « _Et maintenant l'Actualité militaire du moment. Livaï Ackermann, le soldat le plus puissant des Etats Libres et son Escouade ont encore frappé. Alors que K.W préparait un attentat d'envergure à Yalkell, le Caporal et ses hommes ont démantelé leur réseau et débarrassé la ville d'une véritable armée de Dégénérés A.1. »_ Les images montraient un mouvement de panique. On entendait quelques bruits de tirs.

Soudain, un morceau de bâtiment s'était effondré.

Alors que la foule fuyait, une partie du public était sur le point de se faire ensevelir. On y discernait distinctement le cri de la journaliste, témoin impuissant de la scène. Mais le choc n'était jamais arrivé. Une lueur violacée avait entouré les morceaux de béton (au minimum deux tonnes) et les maintenaient dans les airs. Certains rescapés s'étaient accroupis au sol et hurlaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient sauvés et ne lèvent les yeux vers le ciel avec un air ahuri. La voix de la journaliste de terrain s'était alors élevée : _« Que se passe-t-il ?! Est-ce que tu filmes ça Paul ? C'est dingue ! »_ Le caméraman avait alors fait un travelling et bien entendu, arrivant de sa démarche tranquille, l'uniforme impeccablement propre, auréolé de pouvoir, les yeux couleur violine, fluorescents, Livaï.

Il s'était stoppé un instant non loin de l'équipe médiatique et avait grogné : _« Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ? Si vous cherchez à clamser faites le ailleurs que dans nos pattes ! Tirez-vous avec votre équipe ou j'éclate votre matériel ! »_ Le film s'était stoppé tandis que les studios reprenaient l'antenne. Le binôme de la présentatrice ricana : « _Voilà qui est bien digne du personnage !_

 _\- Oh oui Charles ! Qui d'autre que le Caporal trouverait le moyen de sauver une centaine d'innocents sur le chemin de son intervention et à la fois d'insulter une équipe de journalistes ?_

 _\- C'est ce qui fait le charme du héros national je suppose !_

 _\- Oui, enfin ça et le fait qu'il soit aussi chaud que la braise, vous avez vu cette dégaine ? Qui y résisterait ? …_

 _\- Allons Cathelyne, un peu de retenu ! C'est un homme marié maintenant… »_ Eren grimaça. Marié ?! C'était un peu sauter du coq à l'âne…Comment la Marque pouvait être assimilée au mariage ? Pour ce qu'Eren en savait, il avait beau être lié à vie à Livaï, ils n'étaient pas pour autant obligés de se marier ou même de s'aimer de cette façon…

Les présentateurs continuèrent le sujet sur une note un peu plus professionnel en parlant des risques d'infiltration ennemi, de K.W et sa politique conquérante, des A.1 dont le nombre ne cessait (à leurs yeux) d'augmenter… Armin sortit enfin de sa transe : « Ton homme a la classe…

\- Ouais. Facile à dire quand il n'est pas en train de faire foirer les opérations d'Harmonie…à mes yeux c'est plutôt une vraie plaie qu'il soit aussi Badass. Surtout quand il s'amuse à démolir un plan qu'on a pris au moins six mois à mettre en place…

\- Ouah, alors tu l'avais vraiment eu mauvaise cette défaite-là, pas vrai ? Tu saisis quand même que pour lui, il ne faisait que son travail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui lui a dit d'être aussi efficace ? Tu te rends compte ? Six putains de mois ! Sans parler des armes perdues pendant la bataille et des hommes qui…

\- Eren. Tu devrais lui demander de venir consulter quelqu'un avec toi. Reprends ta thérapie et ta vie en mains. Ne laisse pas ce problème te gâcher la vie plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait… » Un silence. Eren cligna des yeux, ébahi, comme si Armin venait de lui demander de sauter d'un immeuble sans parachute : « Tu veux que je lui parle de mon passé ? Tu veux que je raconte à _Livaï Ackermann_ , mon traumatisme d'enfance ?

\- Oui. Il va bien falloir à un moment ou un autre, non ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, vous êtes coincés ensemble. Tu as en plus promis de donner une chance à votre relation de Mate alors…

\- Je le connais à peine !

\- Tu vas travailler avec lui, d'ici quelques heures, tu vas donc te retrouver dans le QG du Bataillon Ailé, entouré de ces hommes et femmes qui justement passent leur temps à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues sans même le savoir. Tu vas devoir jouer un double jeu, et feindre de ne rien savoir alors que tu seras assigné à travailler aux côtés du soldat le plus puissant et selon tes propres dires, le plus doué des Etats Libres…Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il s'écoulera avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu sois celui qui lui expose tout, avec tes propres mots, plutôt que de risquer qu'il tire ses propres conclusions le moment venu ? Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, parce que tu as toujours eu l'habitude de t'en sortir tout seul, mais Livaï sera ton seul allié Eren. Tu vas devoir lui parler… » Le brun prit un moment pour peser le pour et le contre.

Eren était extrêmement difficile à influencer.

Son rôle de chef n'était pas que pour faire tapisserie et la plupart du temps essayer de le dissuader de faire quelque chose s'il était convaincu du bienfondé de sa décision, c'était comme vouloir que Terra Matera cesse de tourner. Mais de temps à autre, Grisha, Armin ou Jean avaient voix au chapitre. Quand ça venait de quelqu'un de confiance, Eren ne rejetait absolument jamais aucun conseil. Le blondinet attendit patiemment d'entendre le verdict. L'Omega termina d'engloutir son croissant, but une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud, posa sa tasse et répondit : « Quand le moment sera venu, j'aviserais. Pour l'instant, hors de question. Je ne le connais pas. Ce serait dangereux…

\- De lui donner du pouvoir sur toi ?

\- Avoir du pouvoir sur moi, c'est avoir du pouvoir sur Harmonie. » Armin n'ajouta plus un mot. Eren était décidé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer d'enfoncer le clou de temps à autre et espérer qu'un jour cette tête brûlée accepte de dire toute la vérité à son Mate.

Eren semblait à présent tendu en plus d'être fatigué.

Armin tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère : « Alors, où est Mikasa ? Je m'attendais à la voir avec toi ce matin…» Eren sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de la fillette : « J'ai décidé de venir me détendre avec toi et…elle a droit à son matin spécial 'Papa'.

\- Tu adores la voir avec lui, pas vrai ?

\- Je…j'ai grandi avec mon père et ma mère, unis. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assassinée…ma mère m'a toujours donné l'impression d'appartenir à une structure stable et aimante. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas pouvoir offrir la même chose à Mikasa… » Le blondinet lui répondit en souriant à son tour, une lueur machiavélique au fond des yeux : « Dans ce cas, souviens-toi aussi à quel point tu as pu t'ennuyer enfant. Et dépêches-toi de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, qu'elle puisse s'amuser… » Eren parut outré, il posa théâtralement une main sur son cœur : « Armin ! Bon, c'est décidé, j'arrête de te parler ! T'es pas possible… » Armin prit un air sérieux : « Eren, j'en plaisante mais…je suis inquiet. Normalement, deux Mates passent un long moment seuls, à…enfin…à faire tu sais quoi. Les médicaments que tu prends pour t'aider à repousser tes Chaleurs c'est… » Eren se raidit et pinça les lèvres : « Si j'avais laissé faire la nature, je sais que j'aurais brisé quelque chose de fragile. Comme par exemple le peu de confiance que j'avais en Livaï. On se connait à peine lui et moi et...j'ai besoin de temps pour qu'on prenne nos marques. Si on s'était sauté dessus d'entrée de jeu, ça aurait faussé les cartes. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais été aussi à l'aise avec lui maintenant…c'était trop risqué. Je veux que ça marche, pour Mikasa.

\- Et pour toi ? Ta santé ?

\- Ça va, Armin…

\- Je ne crois pas. Non. C'est dangereux, tu dérègles tes hormones, ça ne peut pas être bon. Tu commences à manquer de sommeil…parce que t'angoisses. Et si la paranoïa faisait partie des effets secondaires de ton traitement, t'y as pensé… ?

\- Armin. » Le ton de son ami avait beau être sans appel, Armin ne put retenir ses prochains mots : « Et Livaï dans tout ça ? Il doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas…

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour Livaï. Tant que mes hormones ne donnent pas le feu vert…il n'aura pas de Rut…et donc aucun souci. De toute façon ce type m'a tout l'air d'être un vrai moine…

\- Eren, promets-moi que…

\- Je vais le faire. Bientôt. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Et je te promets d'arrêter les Suppressants…

\- Tu n'as pas cinq ans de délai cette fois-ci Eren. Ton corps accepte pour l'instant le traitement que tu lui fais subir mais ça risque de se retourner contre toi. Si tu penses vraiment à ta fille, prends plus soin de ton corps. Mikasa a besoin de ses deux parents, en bonne santé… » Eren poussa un long soupir : « Voilà qui me détend comme il le faut avant le boulot… »

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Ils venaient tout juste de se garer dans le parking de la résidence.

Mikasa, assise à l'arrière tenait fermement son sac peluche contre elle, la mine boudeuse. Eren soupira : « Mademoiselle, inutile de faire du boudin. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas t'emmener au travail avec nous. » La fillette lui lança un regard noir digne des mauvais jours de son père…Livaï réprimait très mal son sourire. Eren haussa un sourcil : « Tu trouves ça drôle ? Aide-moi au lieu de sourire…

\- Je n'ai pas souris.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu es génétiquement conçu pour être incapable de sourire. Du coup, je parlais de ce truc que tu fais parfois avec la bouche et qui se rapproche le plus possible d'un sourire pour le commun des mortels… » Livaï le vrilla du regard, la ressemblance était frappante. Eren leva les yeux au ciel : « Tel père, telle fille. Mikasa, tu sais très bien qu'on reviendra te chercher ce soir, pas vrai ? » Elle agita la tête : « Mikasa ne veut plus que Moe disparaisse. » Eren grimaça. Et pan, en plein cœur. Faites des enfants qu'ils disent…Livaï haussa à son tour un sourcil l'air de dire ' _Oh ! Dans les dents, tu lui dis quoi maintenant Moe indigne ?_ ' Ce fut au tour d'Eren de lui faire les gros yeux.

Puis il détacha sa ceinture et sans prêter attention au regard intrigué de son Mate se débrouilla pour se frayer un chemin vers la banquette arrière. Si au passage il avait _'accidentellement'_ mis une trace de chaussure sur la pauvre veste de ce maniaque de la propreté, eh bien ce n'était qu'un accident, non ? Une fois arrivée à l'arrière, il détacha Mikasa et la serra, très fort, dans ses bras. Puis avant qu'elle ne lui rende son étreinte, il lui souffla dans le cou pour faire un élégant bruit de pet. Elle éclata de rire, prise au dépourvu. Faussement courroucé, Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je n'aime pas du tout ce que vous insinuez Mademoiselle ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà failli à ma promesse une seule fois ? » Elle fit la moue et garda le silence. Eren prit un air profondément blessé : « Oh mon dieu ! Mon bébé n'a plus confiance en moi ! » La fillette s'expliqua : « Tu as failli mourir la dernière fois, Mikasa ne veut pas que tu ailles travailler… » Eren acquiesça gravement, l'air concerné.

Suite à quoi il prit un air pensif : « …Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu ne me fais peut-être plus confiance mais…est-ce que tu fais confiance à ton Papa ? » Elle parut surprise par la question mais hocha de la tête avec vivacité. Eren lui servit son sourire le plus radieux et rangea avec tendresse la mèche de cheveux qui venait de lui tomber devant le visage : « Ton Papa est fort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! C'est le plus fort…mais Moe aussi est fort. Très fort. Pourtant… » Eren l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne termine sa ligne de pensées : « A deux, on est donc…Super Giga Forts, non ? » Mikasa marqua une pause. Et enfin, comme si elle comprenait enfin où son Moe voulait en venir, son regard s'illumina : « Oui ! » Eren expliqua : « Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais travailler avec Papa maintenant. On arrêtera les méchants ensemble. » Mikasa commença à s'agiter : « Vous allez vous battre ensemble ?! » Eren acquiesça avec gravité et ajouta : « Oui. Alors même si Moe fait encore des bêtises, Papa le ramènera à la maison… » Livaï se manifesta tout à coup, même s'il ne les avait pas lâchés des yeux une seule seconde à travers le rétroviseur central : « Hey ! Pourquoi tu me mets une responsabilité pareille sur le dos, morveux ?!

\- Je ne suis pas un morveux on a que cinq ans de différence ! Et puis comme on dit, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Si tu ne veux pas me soutenir, alors deviens mon pion. S'il m'arrive un truc, c'est à toi qu'elle ne fera plus confiance comme ça…

\- Espèce de... » Mikasa écarquilla les yeux : « Il ne faut pas dire de gros mots !

\- Dire des gros mots c'est comme une seconde nature chez Papa. Mais toi, ne suis pas son exemple, tu ne dois pas être vilaine sinon, toi aussi tu arrêteras de grandir, comme lui… » Livaï gronda : « Jaëger ! » Eren éclata de rire. Un rire qui redoubla d'intensité quand Mikasa prit un air grave et répondit : « D'accord, pas de gros mots… »

Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, la fin du trajet jusqu'au pas de la porte avait moins l'allure d'une marche du condamné

Au contraire, la fillette, excitée, tenait la main de chacun de ses parents tout en soulevant aléatoirement ses deux pieds pour faire des bonds de géant en se servant de leur soutien. Rien que pour que cette scène, Eren était sans doute capable de prendre une ou deux balles sans broncher…Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Livaï. L'Alpha avait les yeux fixés sur Mikasa, il l'observait comme il lui arrivait si souvent de le faire. Avec une pointe d'incrédulité, une certaine tendresse et un soupçon d'anxiété. Eren se demanda combien de temps encore il lui faudrait avant de se faire à l'idée qu'il était père. Aimé en tant que tel. Responsable d'une autre vie et de son bonheur…

Hum…après mûre réflexion, ce n'était sûrement pas une idée qui pouvait sembler réaliste aussi vite…Eren avait quasiment eu six ans pour s'acclimater à son rôle de Moe et il lui arrivait encore plus souvent que jamais, d'avoir du mal à y croire.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils patientèrent.

Selon toute logique, les résidents les attendaient déjà depuis qu'ils avaient passé le portique. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, Eren ne pouvait plus se permettre d'emmener Mikasa au manoir des Jaëger. Surtout pas celui qui était basé à Shinganshina. Heureusement il lui restait plusieurs options avant d'être à court d'endroits sécurisés où accueillir la nounou… Jean ouvrit la porte. Vêtu, comme le noble qu'il était, d'un ensemble cousu main, sa coupe militaire, agrémentée d'une mèche plus longue de cheveux sur le dessus, lissée et plaquée sur un côté, lui donnait un air pédant. Eren roula des yeux : « Bravo Jean, tu as réussi à faire encore plus gay que gay, en une coupe, c'est un exploit… » Habitué à sa répartie cinglante, le blond vénitien n'y prêta aucune attention.

Au contraire, il s'accroupit, les yeux brillants et accueillit dans ses bras une Mikasa survoltée. Une fois les bras de la fillette passés autour de son cou, il se redressa, le visage illuminé par une joie non feinte : « Hey ! Comment va ma _Princesse_ favorite ? » Dans le ton de sa voix, il y avait plus que l'affection qu'on donne à un simple surnom, il y avait une certaine déférence, quelque chose de plus, comme si le titre avait une toute autre signification. Livaï fronça les sourcils. Eren se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention : « Et voilà, tu viens d'être témoin d'au moins 45% des raisons pour lesquels elle agit parfois comme une gamine pourrie gâtée… » Livaï lui rendit un regard blasé et rétorqua : « Et ton excuse à toi, c'est quoi ? » Eren plissa les yeux.

Mikasa de son côté expliquait avec énergie : « Papa et Moe vont combattre les vilains ensemble ! Donc Mikasa doit rester sage avec nounou. Tu vas travailler toi aussi oncle Jean ? » Jean lui posa un énorme baiser sur le front : « Un mot de toi Princesse et je reste pour jouer toute la journée… » Eren gronda : « Jean ! Ne sape pas tout mon travail parental pour lui faire accepter que certaines choses dans la vie, sont inévitables, en une phrase ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois un adulte ! » Enfin, Kirstein daigna leur accorder un regard. Il prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux passèrent tour à tour d'Eren à Livaï, puis il siffla : « J'avais beau l'avoir lu dans le journal…je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…Le jour où Eren se retrouve maqué est enfin arrivé ! » Dans un crépitement menaçant la manche de Jean prit feu. Livaï eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que l'Alpha s'agitait pour éteindre la flamme en se tapant le bras alors que Mikasa, hilare, s'accrochait plus fermement en serrant les jambes contre ses côtes pour éviter de glisser. Jean s'écria, révolté : « Mais t'es malade ! Et si je l'avais faite tomber ?

\- Mikasa est plus douée que toi pour sentir les Halo, elle savait ce qui allait te tomber dessus bien avant toi…

\- Et ensuite tu te demandes pourquoi elle ne me respecte pas ?!

\- Redescend sur Terra Jean, _personne_ ne te respecte. » L'Omega jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça : « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, nous, on n'a déjà assez perdu de temps. Tu dis à la nounou qu'elle doit à tout prix commencer à la faire siester vers 13h pour qu'elle prenne l'habitude. Elle doit aussi manger des légumes aujourd'hui parce que son père a eu la super idée de lui faire des burgers hier soir, bonjour la diète…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer à l'heure si ça ne te plait pas… » Jean les observait, bouche bée : « Oh ! Mais en plus, vous commencez même à _sonner comme un couple_!

\- Des parents Jean. On sonne _comme des parents_. Et la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'idée de te moquer de moi, je mettrais feu à ta nouvelle crinière, Face de poney. » Mikasa éclata à nouveau de rire. Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Pas de gros mots, mais Face de poney, ça passe ?

\- Oui Livaï. On appelle un chat un chat, une Face de poney, une Face de poney. Si tu es jaloux de mon extraordinaire capacité à être insultant sans insultes, devient plus créatif… » Jean agita la tête : « Okay. Donc là, je suis clairement passé dans un autre monde. Je dois être en train de rêver…

\- Il arrive un seul truc à ma fille pendant ton délire et je fais en sorte que la lignée des Kirstein s'éteigne définitivement avec toi, mon vieux. » A ces mots, Eren se pencha vers Mikasa et lui posa un baiser sonore sur la joue : « Sois aussi sage que possible, on revient ce soir. » La fillette acquiesça puis posa son perçant regard bleu acier sur son père. Il s'écoula un moment sans que personne ne bouge ou ne dise un mot.

Puis Livaï parut tout à coup comprendre qu'on attendait un truc de lui : « A ce soir gamine. » Eren et Jean se lancèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Eren articula sans émettre le moindre son : _« Lourd handicap émotionnel et social. »_ Ce à quoi Jean répondit avec un rictus au coin des lèvres : « _J'ai cru voir, merci ! Et avec ton penchant suicidaire ascendant connard, tu n'as toujours pas envie de faire Mikasa consulter quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Je t'encule Jean ! »_ Livaï soupira : « Okay, vous êtes tous les deux conscients que je peux vous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Et les insultes ça marche aussi si on ne les dit pas à haute voix ? » Eren prit un air innocent : « Tout est une question de créativité Livaï. Créa-ti-vi-té. »

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

« Oh putain. »

Le regard d'Eren alors qu'il contemplait le QG pouvait s'apparenter à celui d'un gamin dans un parc d'attraction. Il ajouta : « C'est vraiment comme dans ces films sur les agences d'espionnage…les murs vitrés, la moquette super classe et grise en mode 'Absorption maximal des bruits de godasses' , les grands bureaux métallisés, l'ascenseur ultra silencieux avec plein d'étages en sous-sol, la secrétaire d'accueil qui donne envie de lui mettre une gifle pour voir si ce n'est pas un androïde…

\- Ne gifle pas Giselle, elle serait capable de te briser un bras…

\- Ouah, même son nom fait androïde ! Qui appelle encore sa gamine Giselle ? Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ? » Les quelques soldats qui se trouvaient avec eux dans l'ascenseur leur lancèrent un regard appuyé. Livaï avait envie de se frapper le visage de la main, il marmonna : « Je regrette déjà ma décision…cette journée va être très longue… » Puis plus fort il ajouta sur un ton neutre : « Non. Ses parents devaient l'adorer Jaëger, parce qu'ici _tout le monde_ adore Giselle…

\- Oh. Je vois. Noté. Se mettre la blonde anorexique de l'accueil dans la poche, parce qu'apparemment c'est un rite de passage obligatoire… » L'appareil s'arrêta à un étage, quelques personnes descendirent, d'autres montèrent. Livaï crut un instant que l'Omega en avait fini de parler mais, c'était mal le connaître. Eren s'exclama soudain : « N'empêche que je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire à ta Giselle pour qu'elle me lance le regard de la mort qui tue alors qu'on ne se connait même pas…

\- Tu as _épousé_ Livaï. » Eren tourna les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents : « Hanji ! » Elle lui rendit son sourire et y alla de son petit commentaire : « Elle était raide dingue de lui. Du coup, je pense que se la mettre dans la poche ne sera pas chose aisée. Regarde, moi par exemple, avant ton arrivée, elle devait penser un peu comme tout le monde que Livaï et moi on était fiancé…résultat ? Ça va faire trois semaines qu'elle m'offre un bonbon dès que je passe le portique, comme si elle cherchait à me consoler…alors qu'avant j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de faire déconner mon badge une fois par semaine pour me forcer à subir une fouille au corps complète…

\- Oh ! Le coup bas ! Quelle peste !

\- Livaï les aime un peu difficile…

\- Si tu sous-entends qu'avec moi, il est servi, je jure de tirer un trait sur notre amitié naissante Hanji…

\- Quoi ? Naissante ? Je pensais que depuis le temps on…

\- Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse arriver cet ascenseur de merde ! » Les prières de Livaï furent exaucées sur le champ et une petite partie des soldats patientant avec eux ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

Mais même une fois dans leur étage, l'émulsion que semblait créer Eren sur son passage fut loin de se calmer, bien au contraire.

La plupart des soldats s'arrêtaient net de travailler sur leur passage et leur lançaient des regards scrutateurs. Comme s'ils voyaient passer une foutue célébrité. Hanji et Eren discutaient avec entrain, comme si de rien n'était. S'il n'était pas lui aussi incroyablement doué pour faire mine d'ignorer le monde autour de lui, Livaï aurait presque été impressionné par la performance de l'Omega. Une fois arrivée dans leur espace de travail, Eren marqua une pause : « J'ai mon propre bureau ! » Une voix amusée lui répondit : « Oui, je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses…Je ne pouvais peut-être pas t'assigner une pièce pour toi seul mais…ce n'est que du mobilier, alors ça passe. » Erwin venait de faire irruption dans la salle, comme si de rien n'était.

Livaï laissa tomber sa mallette à côté de sa chaise de bureau et grogna : « Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une seule personne qui bosse dans ce fichu building ?! » Eren s'était avancé vers son bureau et le caressait du doigt, la mine radieuse : « Merci ! Je l'adore ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un comme ça… » Il s'y installa, tournoya sur sa chaise et hocha de la tête avec un air appréciateur : « Et puis la vue n'est vraiment pas dégueu d'ici…

\- Bien, je suis content que ça te plaise… » Livaï intervint : « Sauf qu'on n'est pas là pour admirer le paysage Jaëger, mais pour bosser. Vous savez, ce truc, que vous êtes censé faire ici… » Hanji et Erwin parurent parfaitement imperméable à son sarcasme. Erwin sourit : « N'hésite surtout pas à me le faire savoir si tu as la moindre requête Eren… » Livaï l'interrompit à nouveau : « Je veux bien croire que t'essaies de marquer le coup, c'est quand même le premier Omega à bosser dans un Bataillon depuis plus d'un siècle, mais t'as pas un peu peur qu'on pense que tu le favorises, là ? » Erwin prit un air parfaitement neutre et répondit : « On pense déjà que je _te_ favorise…quoi de plus normal que je prenne soin de ton Mate ? » Le regard d'Eren se mit à briller : « Ça alors ! Il y a des rumeurs au sujet du Commandant et de son Caporal favori ? Ça, c'est pile le genre de gossip sexy dont Jean et Armin vont raffoler… » Erwin parut faussement étonné : « Oh. Mais on dirait que tu n'es pas très jaloux, Eren. C'est une surprise. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus possessif… » Erwin avait vraiment l'air pleinement amusé.

Eren n'était pas en reste et Hanji se retenait à peine d'éclater de rire. Eren prit une pause lascive : « Commandant, je crois que dans l'exacte configuration que je m'imagine, je n'aurais absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux… » Erwin haussa ses majestueux sourcils et Hanji explosa. Livaï n'y tint plus : « Okay ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Dégagez de mon bureau ! J'ai encore trois tonnes de rapports à écrire et deux tonnes de pistes à retracer… » Erwin se contenta d'acquiescer et agrippa le bras d'une Hanji réjouie qui se laissa entraîner à sa suite en tremblant de rire.

Livaï acheva enfin de s'installer en fulminant.

Eren de son côté était en train d'explorer silencieusement le moindre recoin de son bureau. Une fois assis, l'ordinateur allumé, l'Alpha demanda : « Tu ne comptes vraiment pas me faciliter la vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Eren prit un air totalement ingénu : « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle…

\- Oh. Eh bien, j'aurais effectivement pu passer pour un Omega soumis et discret, à la botte de son Alpha dominateur et puissant…Mais franchement quitte à bosser ici, autant habituer tout le monde à mon charme naturel, tu ne crois pas ? … » Livaï avait détesté lorsqu'Eren avait joué les Omégas soumis. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre l'expérience.

Cependant, Eren au naturel, dans un QG à majorité composé d'Alphas…

…c'était une catastrophe qui attendait sagement d'advenir.

Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque sur le sujet.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Après une fin de matinée passée derrière son bureau, Eren était tout simplement intenable.

« On oublie vraiment de parler du côté non glamour du boulot de Faucheurs ! Toute cette paperasse à remplir à chaque intervention, ces plaintes et ces enregistrements d'indices et les cartes et… » Livaï gronda : « Arrête de te plaindre ! » Eren poursuivit sans même lui prêter attention : « Et puis le self. On en parle du self ? Okay, il a la classe et tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent nourrir au juste ? Des pigeons ? J'ai un énorme appétit moi, je dois _manger_ pour être efficace, pas juste prendre l'apéro ! Si c'est une question de thunes, quitte à être radin, je ne suis pas contre un bon steak/frites tous les jours ! » Livaï grommela comme pour lui-même : « Et c'est lui qui parlait de mauvaise diète ce matin… » Eren lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule, signe qu'il avait entendu : « J'ai parfaitement fini ma croissance moi ! Ce n'est pas la même chose pour _notre fille de cinq ans_ Livaï ! » L'Omega marqua une courte pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée : « Je devrais vraiment parler de ce Self à Erwin, est-ce qu'ils ont tous la moindre idée du nombre de calories que ça brûle d'avoir un Chorus du Feu ?!

\- A tout cassé, il doit y avoir à peine une dizaine d'autres Chorus de Feu dans tout le Bataillon…Ce type de Chorus est assez rare dans les Etats-Libres tu sais…peut-être qu'il y en a plus à K.W… » Eren fit la moue : « Non. Ce n'est pas de K.W dont ont émigrés les ancêtres des porteurs de Chorus de Feu. Les Chorus d'Eau et Lumière sont majoritaires dans les Etats Libres, ceux de Psyché et de Terre à K.W et les autres… » Soudain, il se tut, comme s'il s'était lui-même surpris à en dire autant. Livaï l'observait, curieux : « Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Mon père est un médecin, un médecin reconnu, qui adore faire des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi…il a en quelques sortes établis des théories sur un lien entre la géolocalisation et le type de Chorus. Puis il a couplé tout ça à un grand charabia médical sur l'héritage cellulaire, l'exode vers les villes, la séparation des continents, un bout de météorologie. A la fin, t'obtiens le pire méchoui scientifico-brouillon de la planète… » Livaï était dubitatif : « Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que tu me mens, il faut que tu sortes des phrases à rallonge ?

\- Que je te mens ? Bingo, tu viens de découvrir mon terrible secret, en réalité j'ai appris tout ça dans un livre ancien écrit par un peuple disparu qui se serait secrètement implanté dans d'autres pays suite à une terrible guerre pour la suprématie d'un type de Chorus. Une guerre qui se serait soldée par le génocide systématique du dit peuple en exil…

\- Si tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi inventer pour ne pas dire la vérité, tu as aussi le droit de te taire, morveux. » Eren roula des yeux et ils continuèrent leur route en silence.

Livaï présumait qu'Eren serait de meilleure humeur après avoir dépensé un peu d'énergie en salle d'entraînement.

Il essayait aussi de ne pas trop se sentir excité à l'idée d'enfin découvrir de quoi était vraiment capable l'Omega en combat…

Une fois arrivée dans la salle, Livaï eut la surprise de constater qu'absolument toute son équipe les attendaient de pied ferme. Il soupira et s'avança sans trop se sentir tendu. Eren était peut-être un peu particulier, mais il était indéniablement social. Il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses pour que cette rencontre se passe mal. Ils approchèrent et furent accueillis en demi-teinte. Petra se montrait cordiale mais un peu crispée. Erd était clairement intrigué par Eren, mais surtout méfiant. Auruo se contentait de jauger Eren de pied en cap. Moblit ne semblait rien penser de particulier et s'était donc collé en conséquence un sourire avenant sur le visage. Gunther…Gunther lui, était clairement hostile. Les présentations furent vite expédiées mais au moment où Eren devait serrer la main du colosse, celui-ci croisa les bras sur son torse : « Je tiens à faire savoir que je suis complètement opposé à l'inclusion d'un Omega dans notre Escouade. » Un silence suivit sa réplique.

Eren remballa bien vite sa main tendue.

Il la fourra plutôt dans sa poche et prit un air nonchalant.

Livaï sentait très mal les dix prochaines minutes à venir.

L'Omega se contenta de s'exclamer : « Oh…et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? A supposer que je ne sois pas trop bête pour comprendre notre langue bien entendu… » Gunther fronça les sourcils, ouvertement réprobateur : « Je te sens d'ici. Tu es distrayant, tu risques de nous pousser à l'erreur…

\- Je sais que les Alphas dans ton genre ont l'habitude de se renifler le derrière pour dire bonjour mais je peux t'assurer que vous ne sentez pas non plus l'eau de rose. Et le pire, c'est que vous êtes complètement nul pour le contrôler. Moi par contre… » Le très subtil effluve qui s'échappait d'Eren parut tout à coup disparaître. Un fait qui mit l'instinct de Livaï sur alerte rouge. Il aimait sentir son Omega tout proche, savoir que leurs odeurs mélangées le marquaient…

Gunther était peut-être impressionné mais il était très loin de le montrer : « Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a pu se passer pour que le Caporal veuille tout à coup te garder à l'œil, mais une chose est sûre, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Les Omégas ne sont pas taillés pour le combat, tu es docile et facile à manipuler par nature, il suffirait qu'un Alpha utilise son Aura et… » Eren retroussa les lèvres, le geste était si naturel que Livaï n'aurait pas été étonné de l'entendre grogner. Mais même si ses canines paraissaient effectivement un peu plus saillantes que d'ordinaires, aucun son ne lui échappa des lèvres. Il gronda : « J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer de prouver ça. » Comme pour répondre à la provocation de manière parfaitement instinctive, Gunther se raidit et carra les épaules : « Tu as peut-être plus de répondant qu'un Omega lambda mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux être un soldat. Au contraire, tu es imprévisible. Et le Caporal risque d'y passer en essayant de te sauver la peau parce que tu auras présumé de tes forces… » Cette fois-ci, Livaï n'y tint plus.

Il retroussa lui aussi les lèvres et sentit son corps se mouvoir avant même d'en avoir conscience. L'affront n'était peut-être pas énorme mais il était clairement en train de dépasser les bornes…Alors qu'il approchait du colosse, la main d'Eren durement plaquée sur son torse le dissuada de faire un pas de plus. L'Omega n'avait pas une seule seconde perdu le contact visuel avec Gunther. Il siffla : « Non. Livaï, tu restes en dehors de ça. » L'Alpha tenta de retrouver son calme et acquiesça avec raideur : « Pardon, l'instinct…

\- Je sais. » Un large sourire étira soudain les lèvres d'Eren. Un sourire que ne lui connaissait pas son Mate mais qui n'annonçait certainement rien de bon…L'Omega ajouta : « Laisse-moi donc rassurer ton instinct, _chéri._ Toi, la brute. Bats-toi contre moi. » Un vent de contestation balaya la petite foule réunie.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient vu aucun moment propice pour intervenir, mais ils ne pouvaient décidemment pas laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point.

Auruo protesta le plus fort : « C'est ridicule ! Il va se blesser ! » Petra tenta de les raisonner : « Allons, Eren, Gunther, la présence ou non de son Mate dans notre Escouade est une décision qui n'appartient qu'au Caporal et… » Erd paraissait impressionné mais passablement incrédule : « Eren, je crois qu'on a compris, tu as énormément de volonté. Mais affronter Gunther ? Il fait au moins deux fois ta taille et trois fois ton épaisseur, ce serait de la folie… » Moblit gardait un silence étonné… Sans même leur prêter la moindre attention Eren interrogeait Hanji sur leur équipement de protection : « A combien de degré s'élève la chaleur maximale supportée par l'équipement de protection ? Est-ce qu'elle a les mêmes capacités dans son ensemble ou est-ce qu'il existe une zone mieux protégée ? » Livaï était de plus en plus tendu. Il avait beau avoir été témoin, enfin plus ou moins témoin, des dégâts que pouvait faire l'Omega, une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler qu'il devait s'interposer et défendre sa moitié…

Mais il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que lui couper l'herbe sous le pied maintenant reviendrait à renoncer à absolument tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire avec Eren ce dernier mois…

Gunther était déjà en train de s'équiper, enfilant l'armure en polymères renforcés qu'on avait mis à leur disposition pour les entraînements particulièrement virulents. De son côté, Eren en faisait de même, écoutant avec attention les conseils d'Hanji et ses précisions. Livaï ne capta vraiment la teneur de leur conversation que lorsque Quatr'yeux, l'œil brillant avoua : « Il y a si peu de Chorus du Feu dans les Etats Libres ! Je suis impatiente de te voir à l'œuvre ! Ça changera des vidéos… » Elle l'aida à enfiler ses gants : « Fais attention, en général la zone d'expulsion primaire de l'énergie du Chorus, ce sont les mains, alors une seule frappe de Gunther risquerait de t'envoyer direct à l'hôpital… » Gunther choisit ce moment pour répliquer : « J'ai bien trop de respect pour le Caporal, pour réellement affronter son Mate au maximum de mes capacités, Hanji… » Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Puis il lâcha un ricanement sans joie : « Quoi ? Du respect ?! Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'excuse que tu vas sortir, ô Alpha tout puissant, lorsque je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière ? Que t'avais trop de respect _pour Livaï_ pour abîmer _son joujou_ ? » Une dangereuse lueur brûlait au fond de ses prunelles vertes. L'anneau d'or autour de ses iris avait viré à l'orange fluorescent. La température autour d'eux grimpa facilement de deux degrés. Hanji avait l'air si excitée qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Livaï observa Eren un instant. Sa posture rigide, cette Aura plus que menaçante. L'Omega était crispé, prêt à en découdre… Livaï comprit qu'il devait impérativement réussir à mettre en sourdine toutes ses appréhensions. Il était grand temps qu'il prouve qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec le type d'Alpha castrateur qui hantait les cauchemars d'Eren. Qu'il lui donne son soutien. Il capta l'attention de Gunther d'un geste de la tête : « Bats-toi sérieusement contre lui Gunther. » Tous ses équipiers, à l'exception d'Hanji qui se mit littéralement à sautiller sur place, parurent estomaqués.

Gunther protesta : « Caporal… » Mais Livaï ne le laissa pas développer : « Je suis curieux de voir de quoi il est vraiment capable…et puis, s'il ne peut même pas se défendre face à toi, c'est que tu auras raison et qu'il ne mérite pas sa place en tant que soldat. » Gunther se stoppa, parut réfléchir un moment puis son regard se posa sur Eren et…quoique l'Omega lui eut inspiré sur le coup, il répondit : « Très bien. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop lorsqu'il sera à l'hôpital. » Livaï se permit un rictus : « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il a déjà sa chambre attitrée… » Le sourire qui se trouvait plaqué sur le visage d'Eren était devenu clairement dérangeant : « Oh, Livaï a raison. Je connais plutôt bien les meilleurs hôpitaux des Etats Libres, je vais te mettre à genoux mon grand. Puis je te ferais bénéficier des meilleurs soins médicaux du continent. Fouille anale comprise… » Une lueur de colère traversa rapidement le regard de Gunther avant de s'évanouir.

Mâchoire crispée, il se mit en position.

Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, la tension dans la salle décupla de façon tangible.

Les membres de l'Escadron retenaient leur souffle. Livaï avait croisé les bras et enfoncé ses griffes dans ses paumes pour se maintenir aussi statique que possible. Les deux combattants étaient en train de s'étirer. Eren sautilla sur place et effectua un coup de pied circulaire d'une précision nette. Il avait une bonne détente dans les jambes mais…Erd remarqua : « Ça va être un massacre. Il va juste se fracasser contre Gunther… » Livaï pencha la tête sur le côté puis annonça aussi fort que possible : « Eren, Gunther possède un Chorus de Terre. Il est extrêmement résistant. » Puis à l'intention de ses collègues il ajouta : « Gunther sait qu'Eren utilise un Chorus de Feu, ce n'est que justice… » Eren ne parut pas effrayé pour autant. Il se contenta de demander : « Et il est dur comment ?

\- Il est à l'épreuve des balles. » Eren sourit, visiblement amusé : « Et il est dur de partout ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache, je ne suis pas sa femme. » Eren rit aux éclats. Hanji haussa les sourcils : « Oh ! Nom d'un petit lutin de Noël ! Livaï, vous vous entendez v _raiment_ mieux tous les deux ! » L'Alpha lui jeta un regard noir et exposa à l'intention d'Eren : « De ce que j'ai pu observer, il n'a aucun point faible particulier. » L'Omega parut aux anges.

Erd siffla, hésitant entre admiration et incrédulité : « Je rêve ou, on lui dit qu'il va devoir affronter la réincarnation vivante d'un golem de pierre et il sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné le gros lot ? » Auruo claqua de la langue et agita la tête : « Un Omega dysfonctionnel et fou… » Livaï gronda. Quelque chose de profond et bien plus animal qu'humain. La plupart du temps, ils évitaient ce genre de démonstration bestiale, parce que ça ne faisait pas _civilisé_. Pour sa part, Livaï n'en avait juste pratiquement jamais éprouvé le besoin pour se faire comprendre. Auruo tressaillit. Petra lui répliqua : « Bien fait. Ça va t'apprendre à critiquer le Mate d'un Alpha juste sous son nez, crétin. Excuse-le Caporal… » Livaï se contenta de reporter son attention vers les deux combattants.

Ils s'échauffèrent encore quelques minutes.

Puis Hanji siffla le début des hostilités.

Même si Gunther avait promis d'affronter son adversaire sans se retenir, il n'essaya pas immédiatement de le pulvériser. Il commença tout d'abord par l'attaquer à distance. Le sol rocailleux de la salle se mit à trembler et se mouvoir comme une entité vivante. De larges colonnes de roches compactes jaillirent un peu partout. Elles n'étaient visiblement pas faites pour être très solides, juste assez pour frapper l'adversaire avec la force d'un coup porté avec un objet contendant. C'était impressionnant mais clairement pas fait pour tuer. L'intention y était par contre et l'apparition des colonnes était précise et rapide…

Mais visiblement pas assez rapide pour parvenir à toucher Eren.

Sans même suer, l'Omega esquivait chaque attaque avec adresse.

Il se déplaçait de quelques pas à peine, laissant à la colonne de roches tout le loisir de jaillir du sol et s'effondrer comme un château de cartes une fois sa cible ratée. On aurait presque dit qu'Eren était devin. Quand le même manège se prolongea pendant deux pleines minutes, l'Omega roula des yeux en esquivant de justesse un nouveau pilier : « Ta maîtrise d'Aura ne dépasse pas celle d'un gamin de primaire. Ma fille de cinq ans ferait mieux…Je peux prévoir chacune de tes attaques, à ce rythme-là, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de me toucher un jour… » Agacé, Gunther répliqua : « On ne gagne pas un combat en fuyant…

\- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point-là… » En quelques secondes, l'Omega avait entrepris de remonter le terrain en direction de son adversaire. Jusqu'ici, esquiver les piliers jaillissants l'avait plutôt éloigné de sa cible…

Petra souffla : « Mais il est fou ! » Erd grimaça : « Ou suicidaire… » Auruo grinça des dents : « Ou tout simplement con…il a oublié qu'on lui a dit que Gunther était plus solide que de l'acier ?! » Livaï les coupa : « Il est con, fou et suicidaire. Maintenant, la ferme. » Il parlait autant à ses collègues qu'aux hurlements outrés que poussaient sa part loup à l'idée d'une collision entre son Mate et l'Alpha rocailleux…Quand Eren le frappa enfin, esquivant la tentative d'accroche de Gunther avant de se reculer, ils crurent tous qu'il venait de se briser le poing contre son corps. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, ce fut l'Alpha qui grimaça de douleur.

A l'endroit où Eren l'avait touché, son uniforme avait fondu.

L'Omega claqua de la langue, esquivant de justesse le coup de poing soudain de son ennemi : « Tch. Je savais que ce n'était pas assez chaud… » Il se recula encore, toujours sans offrir la moindre opportunité à son adversaire de le saisir pour le projeter ou même pire risquer d'effectivement recevoir le moindre coup de la part de cette machine de guerre…Son jeu de jambes était fluide, expérimenté, comme si Eren avait passé toute sa vie dans ce genre de situations…C'était comme une danse où l'Omega menait non seulement la chorégraphie mais aussi le rythme de chaque pas effectué. De plus en plus frustré, Gunther commença à grogner. Eren continuait d'analyser la situation, tout en l'affrontant : « … L'uniforme a totalement craqué, mais ta peau elle, elle a l'air de sacrément bien tenir le coup ! C'est génial ! T'es vraiment doué… » Irrité par l'air nonchalant de l'Omega qui lui faisait face, l'Alpha stoppa soudain ses assauts.

Il prit le temps de se refroidir la tête et laissa son Halo d'énergie l'envelopper. Sa peau se craquela à vue d'œil alors que chaque parcelle d'épiderme prenait une texture très similaire à du diamant. Gunther n'avait aucune intention de continuer encore longtemps à se faire humilier. Ce ton condescendant qu'avait Eren et son air de tuteur ennuyé par un élève particulièrement décevant…il comptait les lui arracher du visage. Quitte pour ça à causer quelques dégâts...Livaï jura. Il avait déjà vu Gunther prendre cette forme auparavant. Juste avant de foncer dans un immeuble et d'en détruire les fondations à coup d'épaule...

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Eren siffla, presque admiratif : « Oh ! On dirait que tu as envie d'en finir plus vite que prévu… » Son sourire tordu fleurit à nouveau et il ajouta : « J'adore les confrontations finales, c'est un peu mon dada…Par contre, ne m'en veux pas trop si je te blesse. Il est important que tu serves d'exemple… » Et alors que Gunther s'apprêtait à foncer dans sa direction, l'Omega prit la fuite. Il mit autant de distance possible entre l'Alpha courroucé et lui. Le distancer maintenant qu'il était plus lourd et lent n'était pas une tâche ardue. Une fois à une bonne distance, Eren prit une grande inspiration, se stoppa net et fit face à l'ennemi. Les pas de son adversaire faisaient trembler le sol, sa vitesse lui donnait la force motrice d'une voiture en pleine accélération, le choc pouvait lui être fatal.

Même si Eren ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'impeccable maîtrise que pouvait avoir le soldat de son Chorus, le danger n'en demeurait pas moins grisant. Même si Gunther comptait se ramollir la peau, freiner et dévier la puissance du choc, Eren risquait tout de même d'avoir pas mal d'os brisés…L'Omega ferma les yeux et déploya son Halo à son tour. Il dessina mentalement un large cercle autour de lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir procéder par étape s'il voulait que son attaque fonctionne. Et surtout ne pas céder à l'urgence qui lui rappelait qu'il risquait très bientôt de finir en crêpe. Bien qu'il ait paru jouer avec les nerfs de Gunther, celui-ci demeurait un Alpha entraîné et puissant. La concentration qui lui avait fallu pour prévoir et esquiver ses attaques, le fait de chauffer son poing de telle manière à pouvoir le blesser malgré son épaisse carapace…c'était éprouvant.

Eren aussi avait tout intérêt à en finir vite.

Sauf que lui, il avait l'intention de finir en beauté...

L'Omega laissa son énergie se déchaîner librement dans l'air. Elle prit entièrement possession de l'espace situé dans son cercle imaginaire, s'étendit rapidement. Le sol commença à bouillir, fondre, se remodeler. Eren aimait appeler cette technique, sa Zone Inferno. A peine l'Alpha eut-il pénétré dans le cercle invisible que ses vêtements prirent feu. Hanji poussa un cri hystérique : « Oh putain ! Vous imaginez à quel point l'air doit être chaud là ?! » Les vêtements de l'Omega flambaient déjà, lui conférant un air complètement dément. Eren leva les deux mains et les paumes tendues vers Gunther, le boulet de canon qui avançait résolument dans sa direction, il libéra une brusque impulsion d'énergie.

Deux épais jets de flammes bleues jaillirent du néant et vinrent frapper de plein fouet le colosse. Un grognement de surprise leur parvint et l'allure de Gunther ralentit considérablement quand son corps dû faire face à la puissance du courant enflammé. Il se tourna légèrement, déterminé à garder son rythme quand bien même ses pieds commençaient à avoir l'air de fondre. L'épaule exposée aux flammes comme un joueur de football américain tentant de percer la mêlée, il trébucha. Un nouveau cri, proche du hurlement d'une bête sauvage à l'agonie retentit, glaçant le sang de toute l'assistance.

La course de Gunther s'était achevée brutalement.

Eren leva soudain les bras en l'air et peu à peu, le jet continue de flammes se tarit. Le feu dansant qui avait remplacé sa chevelure rebelle couleur chocolat s'éteignit comme s'il avait été soufflé par une force invisible. Ses cheveux ordinaires réapparurent, juste un peu plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'Omega ne portait plus qu'un bout d'armure à demi fondue et sa peau était recouverte de tissus calcinés. On aurait dit un démon tout droit sorti de l'Enfer. Le cercle orange autour de ses iris, qui avait visiblement viré au rouge, semblait maintenant peu à peu perdre de sa pigmentation pour retrouver ses tons dorés d'origine…

Le corps massif de Gunther, agenouillé à quelques mètres de lui, ressemblait à une statue de pierre noire. Elle était fondue par endroit et sa forme vaguement humaine lui donnait un côté glauque dérangeant. Petra poussa un cri strident et se dirigea en courant vers son collègue immobilisé. Bientôt, les autres membres de l'Escouade parvinrent à sortir de leur torpeur pour la suivre. Livaï s'approcha sans trop oser y croire. Sous ses pieds, le sol auparavant rocailleux était maintenant lisse, comme après le passage d'une coulée de lave. Difficile de ne pas penser à l'état du sol du cratère où il avait trouvé Eren inconscient presque une éternité plus tôt… Il releva les yeux vers l'Omega, incrédule. Eren debout face à son adversaire n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il se tenait droit, le regard baissé sur l'Alpha qui avait osé l'insulter et pas un seul sentiment ne se dépeignait sur son visage aux traits enfantins.

Livaï sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

Ça.

C'était la moitié que le destin lui avait réservé…

Il se dégageait de l'Omega un air régalien, étrangement justifié par sa simple et écrasante domination du combat qu'il venait de livrer. Livaï connaissait cet air, ce sentiment neutre et grisant qu'Eren devait éprouver actuellement. L'Alpha savait qu'il s'agissait du visage qu'il devait lui-même arborer lorsqu'il terminait d'achever les ennemis ayant osé sur dresser sur sa route. C'était l'air des puissants, de ceux qui se tiennent au-dessus des autres. Livaï était le seul Alpha de Niveau 5 connu à ce jour dans tous les Etats-Libres. Nul doute qu'Eren était lui aussi de Niveau 5. La différence de force entre Gunther er lui avait été tellement forte qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement…

Livaï se fit violence pour réprimer l'incroyable vague de désir qui venait de le prendre aux tripes. Il n'avait jamais trouvé son Mate plus attirant, plus incroyablement sexy qu'en cet instant précis. Ce moment intemporel où Eren semblait avoir totalement tombé le masque. Son envoûtant parfum, sucré et fleurit, flottait librement dans l'air. Il n'avait jamais été aussi clairement identifiable, aussi pur. C'était comme si Eren avait oublié de le dissimuler comme il le faisait toujours. Ses muscles étaient relaxés et sa voix presque compatissante lorsque l'Omega déclara : « Ne vous en faites pas. Gunther est très doué. C'est plus impressionnant que ça ne fait mal. Je n'ai brûlé que la surface. Son corps était si bien en synchronisation avec son Chorus que ça à donner cette statue mais… » Petra le foudroya du regard avec une telle hargne, que l'Omega préféra se montrer conciliant et cessa d'essayer de les rassurer.

Hanji, après avoir dégagé les narines de son collègue pour lui permettre de respirer, lui avait libéré la bouche et les yeux avec précaution. Une fois son travail laborieux accompli, elle demanda : « Gunther, est-ce que ça va ? …

\- Juste, un peu brûlé je suppose…mes pouvoirs ont fait un cocon. Ça va… » Eren soupira : « Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais…je vais appeler une ambulance. Il sera pris en charge par un de nos hôpitaux. » Bien que sa fierté soit en morceaux, le soldat ne protesta pas. Secrètement l'Oméga en pris note. Les subordonnées de Livaï étaient de chics types. Ils étaient du genre apprendre de leurs erreurs pour ne plus jamais les reproduire. Gunther savait maintenant qu'il avait été un crétin sexiste, qu'il avait insulté un autre soldat en ne se basant que sur sa Catégorie et qu'il en avait payé le prix. Et si Eren avait pu contribuer à faire un machiste, Alpha-élitiste de moins dans ce monde de fou, alors il considérait que ça valait amplement de s'attirer l'antipathie du groupe pour l'instant…

Petra continuait de le vriller du regard tout en murmurant des encouragements à son ami.

Eren n'en prit pas ombrage.

Si ça avait lui qui avait terminé en morceaux, projeté sur quelques mètres par l'attaque de Gunther, nul doute que la petite rouquine aurait réagi de la même manière. Elle aurait plaint sa condition de faible Omega et insulté avec véhémence Gunther, l'appelant assurément 'brute épaisse sans cœur' et d'autres noms d'oiseaux…Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes mais Eren n'avait déjà aucun mal à l'imaginer dans ce rôle. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'aura de 'bonne grande sœur attentive'. En attendant, l'Omega était plus que ravi d'être du côté des 'méchants' si ça impliquait qu'il tienne encore debout sur ses jambes actuellement.

Il avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'en plus, d'autres paramètres étaient à prendre en compte pour expliquer le rejet dont il était actuellement victime.

Il y avait à ajouter à toute cette situation la désagréable révélation que l'Alpha n'était pas systématiquement tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire…une pilule très dure à avaler pour un groupe composé à 100% de cette Catégorie. Un groupe de nobles qu'on avait toujours conforté dans leur place de leader…Eren marchait donc seul et quasiment nu vers les vestiaires, louant le ciel d'avoir été forcé de se mettre en uniforme d'entraînement et du coup de toujours disposer de celui qu'il avait porté en journée pour se rhabiller…Sur son passage, il croisa le regard de Livaï. L'Alpha s'était arrêté sans aller nulle part, comme s'il avait tout à coup oublié ce qu'il comptait faire.

Rejoindre son Escouade ou approcher Eren pour savoir s'il allait bien ?

Son perçant regard bleu acier était indéchiffrable.

Eren préférait qu'il le soit. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de se confronter tout de suite à Livaï, de savoir si oui ou non, maintenant qu'il savait environ de quoi était capable son étrange Mate, l'Alpha regrettait absolument tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici pour qu'ils s'entendent mieux. Eren se contenta donc de lui adresser un sourire neutre sans le regarder en face et déclara : « Tu vois. Je t'avais bien dit que j'en valais bien quinze des comme lui… » Après quoi, il poursuivit sa route, sans se retourner pour voir quel genre de regard Livaï pouvait bien lui lancer alors qu'il s'éloignait d'une démarche chaloupée.

Cul nu, mais absolument royal.

* * *

Ah lala...qu'est-ce que Gunther a pris cher...

Bon, ceux qui sont habitués à MBB savent qu'en général, je l'aime bien ce brave homme. Mais bon...il fallait bien que quelqu'un trinque et...la scène m'est venue depuis le début de cette histoire donc difficile de la changer...

(courbette) Je vous jure qu'Eren n'est pas un bâtard insensible et que tout finira par s'arranger dans le meilleur des mondes! (Enfin presque...)

Quoiqu'il en soit...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Je tenais beaucoup, pour une putain de fois, à ce qu'Eren ne soit pas le PREMIER à tomber amoureux. Je veux dire, ça va avec MBB, ça va avec SoulMates, mais franchement, il me fallait pour une fois plus qu'un vague intérêt de la part de monsieur Parfait! (Je t'aime Livaï)

Maintenant que ceci est établi, on va pouvoir voir du grand Livaï bien BADASS comme on l'aime et qui fait son show!

Faire les deux personnages du couple être aussi OH MY GOD MARRY ME l'un que l'autre est un exercice...pour le moins complexe!

Du fait de sa position dans SnK Eren est souvent le disciple, le jeune impétueux, l'enfant capricieux. J'ai voulu conserver cette dimension et l'approfondir pour lui offrir l'occasion d'être bien plus que ça: l'égal d'une légende.

Livaï est FOUTREMENT FORT c'est un fait avéré Il est au sommet.

Il me fallait donc poser les bases qui prouvent que tous les deux...ils se valent bien (L'Oréal)

Je suis désolée pour celle qui comme déjà dit dans des commentaires (peut-être pas écrits ici, calmez-vous les chatons) s'attendaient à ce que Livaï ne soit vu que comme le héro de cette histoire, un dieu un peu intouchable et juste Badass.

J'ai pris une direction différente.

Comme bien souvent dans mes histoires, les DEUX membres du couples sont travaillés de fond en comble et sont donc TOUS LES DEUX les héros de leur histoire d'amour (pour moi, c'est important)

J'espère que mon choix ne vous rebutera pas et que je pourrais continuer à entendre votre point de vue super intéressant (car constructif) sur le sujet!

Je veille constamment (dans la mesure du possible) à équilibrer les choses.

Eren a donc peut-être eu droit tous ces chapitres de développement, mais maintenant, je compte bien m'attaquer à Livaï ( il faut bien que notre Omega tout feu tout flamme finisse enfin par céder au charme VIOLENT de notre Ackermann national! *rire*)

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

Hum hum, sur ce, parlons du chapitre!

 **\- Armin/Eren, encore au café (pauvre serveuse) La teneur de leur conversation? Votre avis sur le fait qu'Eren ait repoussé ses Chaleurs naturelles et les conséquences selon vous?**

 _J'ADORE CE PUTAIN DE DUO. Armin est TROP GENIAL (Je demande pardon d'avance pour ce que je lui réserve. J'ai promis que ce serait moins dark que MBB donc promis je ne le malmène pas trop...*sifflote*)_

 **\- Mikasa/Livaï/Eren scène de la voiture, niveau de cuteness? Fluidité du passage?**

 _Sachant ce qui m'attendait à la fin du chapitre...j'avoue que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'un peu de tendresse et de mignonnitude...c'était mon passage récré..._

 **\- Jean/Eren/ Mikasa et Livaï, avez-vous rigolé autant que moi? Si oui, merci je me sens moins seule. Si non, tant pis! J'assume parfaitement mon manque de maturité...**

 **- _L'arrivée d'Eren au QG, épicness? Qui a la place de Livaï aurait pensé à l'étrangler? (Avec Hanji)_**

 ** _\- Eren/Erwin/Livaï/ Hanji (bien qu'effacée)..._**

 _Je crois que ça se passe de question. Au bout d'un moment en pleine écriture je me suis dit...'Mais t'es complètement pété ma pauvre Easyan!' La dynamique qu'il y a entre ce quatuor est juste...mortelle! Quand je tape, leurs répliques viennent toutes seules! Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que faire flirter Eren avec Erwin serait aussi jouissif! Surtout que ce n'est que pour rire! Ce nouveau Erwin va juste trop me manquer dans MBB (même s'ils sont tous les deux des Commendants hors pair, ils ne sont pas fait de la pâte d'Erwin!)_

 ** _\- L'arrivée d'Eren dans l'Escouade, l'affrontement avec Gunther? Epic or not? Action bien décrite ? Vous vous y êtes retrouvés? Les réactions de Livaï? La fin du duel? Les pouvoirs d'Eren?_**

 ** _Bon! Je vous laisse cuver en paix ce chapitre et je vais me dépêcher d'en pondre un autre pour me faire pardonner! (Enfin quand je serais revenue d'entre les morts, je suis crevée)_**

 ** _Plein de love sur vous et encore pardon,_**

 ** _Easyan_**


	14. Scène 13

**Aaah, enfin!**

 **Le chapitre suivant!**

 **Il a été dur à accoucher celui-là...Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'ai l'impression de me trouver dans le creux de la vague en ce moment...J'ai de plus en plus la sensation d'écrire de la m**** alors que vos commentaires ne cessent de m'encourager!**

 **Et que je n'ai même pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre proprement (notamment à ceux de SoulMates!)..** **.**

 **Ahlalala...je me désespère.**

 **Bref!**

 **Voici donc un chapitre qui, bien qu'il soit** **ENORMEMENT récréactif pour moi, devrait vous plaire (?) Du moins je l'espère de tout coeur** **. Les choses sérieuses recommencent à partir du chapitre suivant (pas sérieuses comme dans baston mais sérieuses comme dans 'Leur relation évolue')**

 **Bref, je ne vais pas continuer à monologuer comme une pauvre âme en peine et je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Ps: J'ai écouté une chanson en boucle qui pour exprimait trop bien les sentiments actuels de Livaï...Il s'agit de Too Good At GoodByes de Sam Smith**

 **watch?v=J_ub7Etch2U**

 **Ps 2: A partir de maintenant je me fais un devoir sur l'honneur de tenir à jour ma page de profil. J'y annoncerais mes vacances, mes pannes et l'avancement de chaque chapitre. Voilà qui devrait être rassurant!**

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 13_**

 ** _'Improvised Date'_**

Selon toute logique, après le spectacle qu'il leur avait offert en guise de présentation, Eren aurait dû avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à se faire accepter des membres de l'Escouade.

Dans les faits ?

Il lui avait suffi d'un mois pour tous se les mettre dans la poche.

Exactement comme Livaï s'y était attendu en premier lieu, l'extrême sociabilité de l'Omega avait fini par jouer en sa faveur. Il avait commencé par rendre visite à Gunther le temps de son séjour à l'hôpital. Le colosse avait résidé, tous frais payés, dans une des meilleures chambres du service. Là, Eren s'était miraculeusement lié d'amitié avec sa femme lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter avec animation de leur rejeton respectif et des difficultés à leur faire avaler le moindre légume. Au bout de deux visites, ils étaient tous les meilleurs amis du monde et l'incident (une leçon bien méritée, selon les propres dires de Gunther) était oublié.

Et si la principale victime du duel était capable d'oublier et de pardonner qui étaient ses amis pour ne pas savoir en faire de même ?

Avant que Livaï ne comprenne quand et comment, Eren invitait déjà Petra pour leur troisième rendez-vous gastronomique dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Etait-il vraiment si surprenant d'apprendre qu'en réalité, l'Omega et la rouquine partageaient tous les deux un amour inconditionnel pour la bonne cuisine ? Eren avait même réussi à toucher la corde sensible d'Auruo par un simple commentaire avisé, dispensé par-dessus son épaule à propos du dernier moteur révolutionnaire mis sur le marché par un concessionnaire automobile de renom. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils leur arrivaient de le croiser, l'Alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir réclamer son attention, parlant en long et en large de sa collection de voitures de courses et des derniers évènements du rallye de Maria…

Hanji lui mangeait déjà dans le creux de la main et c'était avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'il s'était gagné les faveurs de Moblit lorsqu'il parvint par un véritable tour de force à leur organiser un véritable rendez-vous galant dans les formes. Erd n'avait pas non plus été un bastion bien difficile à conquérir. En deux coups de cuillères à pot, Eren l'avait aidé à améliorer sa maîtrise d'énergie et d'Halo. Au final, Eren avait même réussi à le transformer en loyal et convaincu défenseur de l'égalité entre Catégories…

Ça avait été si rapide et si simple, que Livaï était presque tenté d'appeler à l'aide pour vérifier si aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait subi de lavage de cerveau...

…il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Eren capable d'un tel tour de passe-passe.

« Tu as une image déplorable de moi. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de louche pour mériter autant de méfiance. » L'Omega avait eu l'air vraiment outré par son accusation. Livaï avait rétorqué : « Tu plaisantes ? Pour être plus louche que toi, faudrait s'appeler Erwin…

\- Outch, c'était bas ça ! Et t'as pensé au fait que t'étais peut-être juste un peu trop paranoïaque ?

\- A ce qu'il parait, c'est une réaction parfaitement normal lorsqu'un type se réveille un beau matin père d'une gamine de quatre ans et Marqué à l'Omega le plus récalcitrant de tous les temps. Surtout après que celui-ci ait été retrouvé quasi-mort au milieu d'une scène apocalyptique, cadavres calcinés compris… » Eren avait grimacé : « Oh merde, ça sonne encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais…Paranoïa excusée ! Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible… » Livaï prit un air parfaitement blasé pour montrer à quel point cette affirmation pouvait lui sembler ridicule puis replongea le nez dans sa boite de nouilles chinoises à emporter. C'était encore l'un de ces soirs où leur charge importante de travail leur demandait de passer plus de temps que sainement recommandé par n'importe quel médecin, enfermés au bureau.

Heureusement que Mikasa avait plus de nounous que Livaï avait de doigts pour en compter…

Eren continua son plaidoyer : « Tu sais, au fond, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je sais que pour certains Alphas revêches, antisociaux et brutaux ça pourrait paraître impossible… » Livaï fronça les sourcils et l'Omega ajouta rapidement : « …ceci est un exemple fictionnel, toutes ressemblances avec un personnage existant seraient fortuites… » Livaï ne put s'empêcher d'agiter la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'Eren reprenait son monologue : « …Mais les clés d'un bon karma social, ce sont la parole et l'écoute ! Tu sais, échanger des trucs, des anecdotes…en général ça aide à former de belles amitiés…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur comment _'lier de belles amitiés'_ , morveux. » Eren prit un air incrédule et agita ses baguettes en direction de l'Alpha : « Vraiment ? Parce que ça fait des années qu'ils sont tes subordonnées et _aucun_ d'entre eux n'est pourtant devenu vraiment proche de toi…je veux dire, l'autre jour, je racontais un truc à ton sujet et ils avaient tous cet air ahuri plaqué sur le visage…

\- Tu leur parles de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ils ne savaient même pas que t'étais maniaque de la propreté ! C'est dire à quel point ils ne te connaissent pas !

\- Je ne suis pas maniaque, j'aime que ce soit propre et organisé… » Eren roula des yeux, un geste qu'il appréciait visiblement beaucoup, et répliqua : « Nous avons une fille de bientôt cinq ans, bourrée d'énergie et pourrie gâtée, pourtant ? Pas un jouet qui traine, pas un cheveu sur le tapis. Notre appartement pourrait poser dans un magazine pour vendre des meubles…alors que nous n'avons pas de femmes de ménage ! Ni même le temps normalement de récurer à ce point…

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre….

\- Non, parce que j'ai des poumons particulièrement sensibles et que le manque de poussière est une vraie bénédiction pour moi. Mais tu ne peux pas réfuter que notre appart est plus propre qu'une chambre sous vide à l'hôpital… » Livaï préféra garder le silence. Eren soupira : « Tu sais que je vais prendre ton silence pour un acquiescement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Peut-être que je n'avais tout simplement aucune envie de mélanger ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle…

\- Une excuse qui aurait était parfaite…si ! D'une, tu n'avais pas décidé de but en blanc de prendre _ton Mate_ pour partenaire de travail…De deux, si ta vie ne se résumait pas tristement et entièrement au dit boulot… » Touché. L'Alpha se renfrogna : « Bien. Peut-être alors que je ne voulais pas d'amis. » Il y eut un court silence puis Eren déclara : « Impossible. Le loup est un animal social…

\- Ça tombe bien alors qu'on ne soit pas des loups mais des Lycans. On n'est même plus capable de se transformer depuis des siècles…Et puis tu oublies l'expression _'loup solitaire'_ …

\- Tu bien parles du loup qui, dans toutes les histoires, hurle tristement à la lune sa solitude dans l'espoir qu'une meute lui réponde et remplisse d'amour son pauvre petit cœur meurtri ? » Livaï grogna : « T'es insupportable. » Eren sourit : « Merci, j'y travaille. » Puis il se remit à manger tranquillement, ses pieds déchaussés toujours nonchalamment posés sur son bureau, le corps relaxé contre le dossier de son siège. Livaï s'efforça de ne pas garder les yeux posés sur le carré de peau visible dans l'ouverture de sa chemise blanche plus de vingt secondes. De même qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas noter le contraste alléchant que faisait sa peau halée avec ladite chemise, ou encore le fait que sa chevelure ébouriffée lui donnait un air parfaitement obscène.

L'Alpha détourna les yeux.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il était assez difficile de discipliner ses idées. Surtout dans la configuration actuelle. Personne au bureau, le paysage urbain nocturne illuminé de lumières allant du blanc au jaune le plus doux, le silence…Livaï devait étouffer toutes ses pensées, parler restait encore le meilleur moyen de le faire : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Eren posa lentement ses deux prunelles d'un vert époustouflant sur lui et répondit avec sincérité : « Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître. » Livaï en resta bouche bée. Enfin, il resta immobile à fixer l'Omega, mais ça revenait au même… Il savait qu'il ne devait pas voir en ces paroles plus que ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais il était tout de même étrange de se rendre compte qu'Eren pouvait vraiment vouloir changer les choses, apprendre à l'apprécier… L'Omega parut tout à coup trouver son aveu embarrassant : « Je veux dire…c'était le contrat, non ? Apprendre à mieux se connaître, faire des concessions et tout le tintouin…

\- Du coup tu t'es dit que c'était triste que je n'aie pas d'amis proches ? » Eren marqua une pause : « Non. Ils ont beau ne pas être _'tes amis'_ dans le sens le plus strict du mot, ils t'admirent et seraient sans doute prêts à tuer pour toi. Ma question c'était plus…plus…pourquoi ? » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu les tiens autant à distance ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu refuses de donner une place à qui que ce soit dans ta vie ? » L'Alpha s'était figé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Eren l'observe autant ou tente d'essayer de le décrypter. A vrai dire, c'était désagréable, mais bien moins que prévu…

Il haussa les épaules : « Tu l'as dit toi-même gamin. Je suis asocial. » Eren cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils : « Non. J'ai dit ça pour rigoler mais, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es quelqu'un d'attentif et tu sais prendre soin des autres. Hanji et Mikasa en sont la preuve. Même si tu râles lorsqu'il fait irruption dans ta vie ou ton bureau, ta loyauté envers Erwin ne fait aucun doute…Une fois que quelqu'un entre dans ta vie, il y est pour de bon. C'est juste qu'en faire partie est…quasiment un exploit olympique… » Un long silence s'installa. Livaï ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de ses subordonnés décédés, cette équipe-ci était un peu plus coriace que les autres mais il n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, eux aussi allaient finir par y passer… De même qu'il avait encore quelques doutes sur le côté permanent de la présence d'Eren à ses côtés…

Déjà trois mois de vie commune. Bientôt leur lien serait assez solide pour que l'Omega puisse envisager de vivre loin de lui sans éprouver le moindre symptôme de manque…

Livaï avait juste appris à ne plus dire aurevoir.

Ni même à en ressentir le besoin.

La vie continuait quoiqu'il advienne. Il n'en prenait que le meilleur, l'utile. Il ne lui demandait jamais plus. Cette apathie avait fini par teinter absolument chaque aspect de son quotidien. C'était un calme imperturbable, rassurant, qui lui était venu naturellement très peu de temps après l'apparition de sa Tâche. L'Alpha s'était juré de ne plus jamais rien prendre à cœur, du moins jamais au point de pouvoir en être blessé. Son undercut, l'exposition constante de son Chorus, c'était le symbole de cette promesse. Il se passa une main distraite sur la nuque. L'étoile de cristal vibra au contact de sa paume. Eren avait raison pourtant. Il vivait déjà dans un monde où Mikasa avait pris une place centrale. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il était capable de faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien…Il s'entendit parler sans même avoir vraiment conscience d'avoir voulu passer à l'acte : « J'ai perdu beaucoup... Et à chaque fois que je m'accrochais à nouveau à quelque chose, je finissais par le perdre. Je suppose qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai juste fini par ne plus tenir à grand-chose. » Eren l'observait, une lueur de compréhension au fond des yeux.

L'Omega finit par répondre : « Parfois, c'est en tenant encore plus fort aux choses qui nous restent qu'on réussit le mieux à supporter la perte d'un truc important. Ça n'empêche peut-être pas d'avoir mal, mais la douleur fait partie de la vie. Tu ne peux pas être vraiment heureux sans avoir connu ce qu'est le malheur…Le monde est un endroit cruel, mais il reste incroyablement beau si on sait où regarder... » Livaï avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Sa gorge se noua et l'Alpha demanda : « Et qu'est-ce que t'as perdu pour en arriver à cette conclusion ? » Eren prit un air grave et baissa les yeux avant de répondre : « Trop de choses. » Puis il releva la tête et prit un air déterminé : « C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai décidé de me battre bec et ongles pour récupérer deux fois plus que ce que j'avais perdu. On ne gagne pas sans combattre. Si la vie te prend un bras, arrache-lui les deux jambes. » La lueur qui lui brillait au fond des yeux était presque intimidante.

Livaï détourna le regard.

Se battre, hein ?

Retrouver plus que ce qu'on lui avait arraché ?

Est-ce que ça en valait seulement la peine ?

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Travailler dans le Bataillon, n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais Eren s'y était amplement préparé.

Il savait que sa condition d'Omega, sa position en tant que partenaire de mission de son Mate, ne pourrait être vu autrement par un ignorant lambda, extérieur à toute leur situation, que comme une excellente excuse pour l'excentrique Caporal de prendre du bon temps à toute heure de la journée et en toute impunité. Une façon de garder son jouet personnel à l'œil et à porter de mains. Aux yeux de la plupart des Alphas et Bêtas qui travaillaient dans le Bataillon Ailés (ou ailleurs) Eren ne valait pas mieux qu'une poupée gonflable. Il était un Omega un peu bizarre, trop bruyant et condescendant que Livaï avait tout intérêt à discipliner.

Bien qu'il soit passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer les rumeurs, Eren n'en perdait pas une miette.

D'un autre côté, le simple fait de travailler aux côtés du soldat le plus puissant des Etats-Libres, valait largement deux ou dix millions regards de travers, concupiscents ou désapprobateurs. Ça valait même la fouille au corps systématique que lui imposait Giselle au moins une fois par semaine. Avant ça, l'Omega avait une vague conscience du fait que Livaï était doué. Qu'il était même selon l'avis commun, un génie. On pouvait même trouver de multiples articles et quelques vidéos qui analysaient ses exploits. Mais il y avait tout un monde entre le vivre et le savoir.

Livaï devait être l'incarnation vivante du mot Alpha tel que tous se l'imaginaient.

Il respectait étrangement sa hiérarchie mais n'acceptait aucun conseil sur la manière dont il devait faire son travail. Il était efficace. L'homme de peu de mots. Il maîtrisait à la perfection son environnement, son Aura était une véritable arme de destruction massive, d'un regard, un pas, une légère flexion de muscles, il parvenait parfaitement à traduire son humeur et ses intentions à son entourage. Il était Alpha jusqu'au bout des ongles, si bien qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de le prouver à quiconque, de rouler des mécaniques ou même d'asseoir son autorité sur plus faible que lui pour se sentir dans son bon droit. Quand Livaï relâchait son attention et que ses phéromones couraient librement dans l'air, on essayait malgré soi de se plier à ses quatre volontés, de se montrer digne…sans parler des femmes qui exposaient davantage leurs atouts, plus ou moins consciemment avant de glousser à tour de bras ou se fusiller du regard pour décider de laquelle d'entre elles méritait le plus son attention…

Livaï avait l'incroyable faculté d'éveiller en chacun les instincts lupins les plus basiques.

Pour quelqu'un qui était si intraitable sur le sujet et tenait à tout prix à ce qu'on les appelle Lycan, c'était un comble…

Bien au-delà de son impressionnant statut d'Alpha parmi les Alphas, ce qui avait vraiment frappé Eren, c'était ses pouvoirs. Partir en mission de terrain avec Livaï c'était comme partir en promenade de santé. Son Chorus de Psyché avait un Halo si étendu qu'il était presque impossible lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de le déployer, d'y évoluer sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Il se servait de cette méthode de détection quasi infaillible pour dénombrer ses ennemis et vaguement prendre note de leur position. Après quoi, armé d'un katana et de deux Walther P99, il s'élançait avec la même assurance que s'il allait tout simplement commencer une partie de Laser Game.

Sauf que Livaï jouait systématiquement en mode hardcore et en solo.

Eren avait déjà rencontré un bon paquet d'A .1.

Il était donc bien placé pour savoir que se retrouver en face à face avec une de ces sales bestioles était une expérience assez difficile. En général, d'instinct, on n'avait qu'une seule envie, les fuir. Les Dégénérés, en proie à leurs pulsions cannibales et bestiales, étaient répugnants. Pas une once d'intelligence, le regard noir et vide d'un prédateur sanguinaire, la bave aux lèvres, ils vous fonçaient dessus sans réfléchir, cherchant à vous surplomber de leurs corps massifs. Ils en grognaient, toutes griffes dehors. Et quelles griffes ! Elles traversaient le béton comme dans du beurre et pouvaient vous réduire en charpie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf. Le plus effrayant, c'était quand vous aviez affaire à des A.1 étoilés, capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs par instinct, sans même paraître souffrir de la moindre contrepartie…

Quand à ça s'ajoutait les directives d'un A.2 particulièrement retord, c'était comme mettre les pieds en Enfer…

Pourtant, Livaï n'avait pas le moindre instant d'hésitation.

Il pénétrait dans l'antre des Démons d'une démarche assurée, bougeait avec la rapidité d'un éclair, la souplesse d'un félin. Un instant il était à droite, à la seconde suivante, il décapitait sans ciller une créature grondante qui faisait au moins trois fois sa taille en hauteur. Eren avait à peine le temps de tirer dans les jambes de l'une des bêtes pour la ralentir (puisqu'ils se régénéraient à la vitesse de la lumière, les balles n'étaient que dissuasives) que déjà son coéquipier infernal achevait de lui fracasser la colonne vertébrale contre le sol, le mur ou toute autre surface dure présente à proximité, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Livaï anéantissait ses ennemis avec aisance, ne regardait jamais en arrière et surtout, cerise sur le gâteau, n'était jamais ne serait-ce qu'éclaboussé d'une goutte de sang à la fin de sa basse besogne. Son élimination systématique et méthodique, bien qu'il fût entouré d'une véritable pluie d'hémoglobine, était presque belle à contempler…

Ça donnait froid dans le dos.

« Je suis sûr que le type qui a décidé de vous appeler Faucheurs a été témoin d'un des Nettoyages de Livaï. » Eren devait actuellement rédiger un rapport sur leur énième intervention de la semaine, mais franchement, le cœur n'y était pas. Erwin, qui comme à son habitude, prenait un petit moment de sa journée pour squatter leur bureau (Eren le soupçonnait de fuir des représentants casse-pieds) leva un sourcil. Livaï pour sa part, continuait, concentré, à taper sur son clavier. Eren s'expliqua : « La Grande Faucheuse doit s'inspirer de sa technique pour ramasser les âmes sur les champs de bataille. On aurait dû l'appeler le Soldat de la Pluie Rouge. Il te les tord dans tous les sens, les fracasse…s'il est assez concentré, il les explose ! Erwin, littéralement. Ils explosent ! Ou alors il les déchiquète… » Eren avait envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Cette image était peut-être de trop…

Erwin visiblement amusé répondit : « Je constate que voir Livaï travailler te rend poète… » Eren lui lança un regard désabusé. Erwin rit de bon cœur et renchérit : « Si tu veux avoir des compagnons pour en parler, le mieux, c'est encore d'entendre la version des équipes chargées de l'assainissement des lieux après une intervention … » Eren agita la tête, incrédule. Livaï poussa un soupir : « C'est uniquement parce que tu es arrivé pile pendant la période où on a une grosse demande de Nettoyage. Les nids de Dégénérés ont tendance à pulluler avant l'arrivée de l'hiver…On préfère intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid et qu'ils ne soient trop nombreux…La plupart du temps, je suis demandé en ville dans des zones même pas encore évacuées pour des missions plus délicates, je ne peux pas me permettre de zigouiller tout ce qui bouge aussi facilement…donc nos missions ne seront pas toujours aussi faciles. » Erwin agita la tête, incrédule : « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour trouver l'éradication d'un nid _'facile'_... » Puis le blond s'exclama : « Au moins, on a eu confirmation d'une chose… » Eren sembla intrigué : « Ah ? De quoi ?

\- Tu es effectivement le partenaire parfait pour Livaï. D'ordinaire, il est tellement à fond qu'il ne peut pas travailler avec des alliés trop proches de crainte qu'il ne leur fasse subir le même sort qu'à l'ennemi… on dirait que ton statut de Mate apporte son lot davantage. » Livaï haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien, à la plus grande surprise d'Eren.

Troublé, l'Omega répliqua : « Minute papillon ! Erwin, tu comptes vraiment le laisser te rouler à ce point dans la farine ? Je sais de source sûre que le statut de Mate, contrairement à ce qu'affirme la croyance populaire, ne confère aucun totem d'immunité ! J'ai déjà vu des Mates non seulement se frapper mais aussi s'entretuer…Je crois plutôt que Livaï se moquait bien de toi et jouait l'asocial. Il a dû te faire gober que c'était pour des raisons de sécurité mais en réalité, il voulait juste éviter de se coltiner des boulets… » Loin de se fâcher, Erwin éclata de rire : « Ça veut juste dire que toi, il t'aime assez pour ne pas te considérer comme un boulet ! » Livaï et Eren répondirent en chœur : « Qu'est-ce que l'amour vient faire là-dedans ? » Puis sous le regard amusé du blond, Livaï se justifia : « Il se débrouille largement mieux que la majorité des bouffons que tu m'as présenté jusqu'ici, je sais qu'il peut s'occuper de lui-même et je n'ai pas à l'empêcher de se tirer dans le pied, rien à voir avec… » Son Omega l'interrompit, renfrogné : « Vraiment ? Tu penses ce que t'es en train de dire ? Parce que jusque-là, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression que tu me faisais confiance. Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas être là ! Tu évolues en mode solo, tu les zigouille, nettoie tes armes, vérifie le périmètre, attend l'équipe d'assainissement, en silence. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être une plante verte.

\- Tu n'as qu'à être plus rapide…

\- Je suis rapide ! On en est où déjà dans notre compétition de cibles ? 15-10 ! Je mène le score de cinq points ! » Il s'était installé entre eux une sorte de rivalité étrange et totalement informelle.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais encore affrontés, à la place, ils traversaient des parcours d'obstacles, comparaient plus ou moins visiblement leurs temps respectifs sur tel ou tel parcours mais surtout, se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour tirer sur des cibles mouvantes, avec ou sans pouvoirs…Leur petit jeu avait failli provoquer une crise existentielle à Erd qui n'arrivait décidemment pas à comprendre comment une telle différence pouvait exister entre le Niveau 4 et le 5 de leur maîtrise du Chorus. Livaï prit son air le plus neutre et répondit : « De quoi tu parles, morveux ? Je ne suis en compétition avec personne. » Eren tapa du poing contre son bureau : « T'es le pire des mauvais perdants !

\- Si t'es si rapide, abats donc plus d'un ennemi pendant notre prochaine mission de Nettoyage et arrête de geindre, tu me casses les oreilles….

\- Ah ! Ça y est, je t'y prends ! Tu viens d'être condescendant là, non ? » Le rire d'Erwin les interrompit.

Irrité, Livaï gronda : « Et si tu allais bien sagement te faire gauler par tes administrateurs Monosourcil ? Arrête de traîner dans mon bureau ! » Erwin montra patte blanche, comme désamorcer la situation : « Pardon Livaï. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, c'est juste que…Hanji a tellement raison ! Vous sonnez de plus en plus comme un couple marié. » Ce fut au tour d'Eren de gronder, bras croisés sur le torse : « Livaï a raison et si vous alliez plutôt vous occupez de la montagne de boulot qui vous attend _Commandant_ ? » Le blond se redressa et rendit les armes : « J'ai compris, j'y vais, je ne vous dérange pas plus. » Puis sur le pas de la porte il lança : « Eren, si tu t'ennuies vraiment en mission avec Livaï, est-ce qu'une mission en solo t'intéresserait ? » L'Omega en resta bouche bée.

Livaï s'était raidi sur sa chaise mais s'était parfaitement retenu d'intervenir.

Eren avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne le traiterait jamais comme une petite chose fragile à protéger. De plus il était conscient de la difficulté que devait rencontrer l'Alpha à chaque fois qu'il devait combattre son instinct premier, celui de protéger et diriger son Omega. Aussi, bien qu'Eren s'ennuie effectivement pendant leur mission commune, il n'avait aucune envie, ni aucun intérêt à agir en solo. Le simple fait qu'Erwin le lui propose malgré tout, en dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur les vraies raisons (purement sexuelles) de sa présence dans ce QG, montrait bien qu'il avait eu vent d'une façon ou d'une autre de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gunther… Eren n'avait vraiment aucun désir d'attirer davantage l'attention du dangereux Commandant Smith.

Ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux, qu'Erwin en devenait inoffensif.

Au contraire.

L'Omega fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition avant de répondre : « Non, ça ira. Mais merci de le proposer… Aussi révolutionnaire que je sois, personne n'est vraiment prêt à prendre la responsabilité d'un tel changement. Un Omega qui poutre du Démon ? On dirait le scénario d'un jeu vidéo épique ou du prochain blockbuster à sensations fortes… » Erwin haussa les épaules, comme si son refus n'était qu'un léger contre-temps : « Une prochaine fois peut-être ? » Eren haussa les épaules à son tour : « Parlez donc à vos amis pour qu'ils accordent aux Omégas le droit de vote et je jure d'y repenser ! » Erwin sourit avec une lueur au fond des yeux. Puis il ajouta : « Au faite ! Vous êtes en vacances à partir de ce soir. J'apprécie votre enthousiasme mais les syndicats vont me taper sur les doigts si je vous laisse enchaîner le boulot comme si de rien n'était après trois missions de Nettoyage. Profitez-en pour passer du temps en famille ! » Et à ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller chercher Mikasa tout de suite après leur service.

En général, selon la localisation du jour de sa nounou, la tâche était plus ou moins ardue.

Aujourd'hui, c'était chez Armin. Elle avait donc 50% de chance de leur faire tout un cirque avant de partir parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini le livre, le jeu ou le coloriage qu'avait utilisé le blondinet pour l'occuper après le départ de sa gouvernante quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds dans le patio du manoir, leur petit boulet de canon déboula en courant pour plonger dans les bras ouverts de son Moe. Son vêtement était recouvert d'une robe de princesse d'un bleu électrique scintillant et elle avait une fausse tiare dans les cheveux. Eren ne voyait pas bien le rapport entre sa tenue et l'impressionnante épée en plastique accompagnée de son bouclier médiéval, qu'elle tenait à la main, mais qu'importe, elle rayonnait de joie et il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui. Ce qu'il fit sans retenue, quitte à la faire râler : « Moe ! Tu m'étouffes !

\- Papa est un horrible individu Mikasa, ne deviens jamais comme lui. Promets-moi de n'utiliser le mot 'entrailles' qu'une fois par jour et uniquement pour une recette de viande farcie…Tu ne seras pas Sentinelle, tu seras Chef étoilé…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes, gamin ? » Mikasa tendit les bras vers son père et il ne fallut presque plus de délai avant qu'il ne réagisse à sa demande silencieuse. Il la souleva à son tour, l'ôtant des bras d'Eren pour venir la caler sur sa hanche. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide qui poussa son Moe à immédiatement dégainer son portable pour les mitrailler de photos. Livaï poussa un soupir et prit le parti d'ignorer l'Omega : « T'as été sage, gamine ?

\- Oui ! » Elle venait à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'un Armin, couvert de maquillage pailleté, le souffle court, une tiare similaire à celle de Mikasa et deux couettes asymétriques sur la tête, arriva en trombe : « Oh mon dieu ! Grâce au ciel ! Elle est là ! Ça fait au moins une heure que je la cherche partout … » Livaï coula son regard vers la fillette : « Oh…sage, je vois… » Elle lui répondit en prenant son air le plus neutre possible.

Armin parut tout à coup faire le lien entre son apparence et leur présence. Juste assez tard pour qu'Eren ait terminé de le mitrailler lui aussi de son objectif…Le blondinet rougit jusqu'aux racines des cheveux, se barbouilla le visage d'une main et ôta l'une de ses couettes d'un geste vif en jurant : « _Et merde ! »_ Eren ne put retenir un pouffement de rire face à l'apparition de Dark Armin. Son meilleur ami avait déjà vécu bien plus embarrassant en sa présence, ce devait être celle de Livaï qui le mettait dans tous ses états… « _Sal…saloperie de… »_ Armin hyperventilait presque alors qu'il tentait malgré lui de reprendre le contrôle de son terrible toc. Marco arriva lui aussi à toute allure : « Armin tu l'as trouvée ? » Il se stoppa immédiatement à la vue de Livaï.

Presque sur le champ, son air inquiet mais ouvert se disciplina. Ses pas se firent moins francs et il parut tout à coup se faire tout petit. C'était fait avec tellement de naturel que si Eren n'avait pas rendu l'Alpha aussi sensible à ce genre de changements, Livaï n'aurait sans doute même pas remarqué son manège…Sur le coup cependant, il se souvint avec intérêt du fait que ce gamin avait un Chorus de Lumière particulièrement puissant. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'Omégas, d'apparence inoffensif était en réalité de vraies bêtes de combat… Marco le salua avec grâce : « Bonsoir… » Eren, amusé répondit : « Bonsoir Marco ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons récupéré notre petite terreur…

\- Elle a dû sentir que vous étiez en route… » Eren répliqua sur un ton faussement léger : « Non, parce que Moe lui a interdit d'étendre son Halo ou de focaliser sur ses parents n'importe quand dans la journée, alors si elle nous avait _senti_ arriver, elle aurait désobéi et donc ne mériterait pas le cadeau que je comptais lui faire… » Mikasa arrondit les yeux comme des soucoupes et s'agita dans les bras de Livaï : « Mi…Mikasa vous a juste entendu ! Alors elle est sortie de sa cachette ! Mikasa a été une gentille fille !

\- C'est vrai ça, Marco ? Elle a été gentille ? » La fillette et l'Omega aux tâches de rousseur échangèrent un long regard. Personne ne manqua l'air suppliant qu'il y avait au fond des pupilles bleu-acier de Mikasa. Marco visiblement amusé répondit : « Oh…elle a été un vrai petit ange. Mais si la prochaine fois elle promet d'être _encore plus gentille_ , je pense qu'elle devrait mériter son cadeau…

\- Mikasa promet ! » Livaï pouffa : « Essaie au moins de perdre ton tic quand tu mens, gamine ! » Eren sentit une vague de chaleur lui serrer le cœur. Il y avait tout un monde entre Livaï la Sentinelle et le Livaï qui se trouvait actuellement dans le patio d'Armin avec sa fille dans les bras. Le contraste avait un, il-ne-savait-quoi, qui appuyait pile sur les bons boutons de ses instincts d'Omega et lui donnait envie de noyer l'Alpha d'affection.

Le regard chargé de sous-entendus d'Armin lui fit détourner les yeux et se râcler la gorge : « Bon ! Je suppose qu'il est temps qu'on vous libère de notre petit monstre ! » Armin avait une lueur dans les yeux, presque malicieuse lorsqu'il répondit : « Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas c'est toujours un plaisir de la garder…elle est très intelligente et très vive ! D'ailleurs, Mikasa et si tu montrais à ton Papa et Moe ce que t'as appris aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh ! » Le regard de la fillette s'était mis à briller. Sans perdre une minute, elle agrippa le visage de son père et frotta son nez contre le sien avec énergie. Les yeux écarquillés, Livaï n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de reculer la tête. Le cœur d'Eren fit un triple-salto dans sa cage thoracique. Fière d'elle Mikasa annonça : « Le bisou de la tortue ! » Eren s'écria, trahi : « Armin, tu es officiellement destitué de ta position de meilleur ami ! Comment tu peux oser jouer avec mes instincts ? Toi ? Mon frère ? Mon sang ?!

\- Drama-Queen…

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible ! » Livaï, parfaitement inconscient du stratagème d'Armin les observait sans aucune expression sur le visage, l'air de dire 'Bon, du coup on se casse ?' Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route.

Ce soir-là Mikasa se montra tout particulièrement obéissante.

Mais comme Eren et Livaï s'en amusaient plus qu'autre chose, elle décida bien vite, au beau milieu du dîner, après avoir pris bien soin d'avaler les légumes qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, de prendre les choses en mains. Elle interrompit donc la presque conversation de ses parents en demandant : « Moe, c'était quoi mon cadeau ? » Eren feignit de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler : « Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Il reste encore au moins cinq mois avant ton prochain anniversaire… » L'air désespérée qui s'afficha sur son visage était tout simplement adorable…Livaï gronda : « Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, que tu prennes du plaisir à torturer une gosse ou que ce soit la tienne… » Eren ne résista pas à l'idée de le taquiner à son tour : « Du calme Papa ours ! Je ne suis pas non plus en train de la traumatiser ! Elle va finir par te faire marcher sur la tête cette petite… » Livaï se contenta de l'observer comme s'il était en train de soigneusement choisir entre le chêne et le sapin pour son futur cercueil.

Eren leva les mains en signe de rémission : « Okay ! J'ai compris, je me rends ! » Le regard de Mikasa s'illumina : « Alors je vais avoir un cadeau ? » Eren soupira : « Si je suis ta seule figure d'autorité autant dire que tu deviendras très vite une calamité sur pattes…

\- Elle aura de qui tenir comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui était _ta_ figure d'autorité mais elle n'a pas dû faire long feu…

\- Je suis un charmant jeune homme, plein de bon sens…

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… » Mikasa glissa le regard de droite à gauche, l'air de perdre un peu plus patience à chaque seconde. Puis soudain, la vaisselle disposée sur la table se mit à glisser de sa place, effectuant des circuits en huit. Eren s'indigna : « Hé ! Mikasa, n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs quand t'es agacée !

\- Tu as _brûlé_ la manche d'un de tes amis, sous ses yeux, _parce qu'il t'agaçait_ , Eren…

\- Et toi ; arrête de saper mon autorité !

\- Tu la 'sape' déjà bien assez tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi… » La bouteille d'eau vacilla. Eren l'intercepta à temps : « Mikasa ! » La vaisselle se stoppa nette et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fillette : « Pas fait exprès… » Eren prit le temps de reprendre contenance, inspira, expira. Puis il posa une main compatissante sur la tête de sa fille : « Je sais bébé…désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi… » Elle renifla un peu et se dépêcha de tamponner la moiteur de ses yeux : « Mikasa va bien, ce n'est pas grave… » Eren n'aurait sans doute pas pu se sentir plus coupable, il annonça : « Très bien, comme Moe a été méchant et si je t'offrais deux cadeaux pour le prix d'un ? » Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard enfantin qui lui faisait face.

Livaï souffla : « Elle est vraiment tout à fait comme toi. Elle a tout compris, t'as été un très bon prof…Et tu crois encore que je suis le seul qu'elle va rouler dans la farine ? Tu t'es regardé ?

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Faut savoir ! Je suis trop gentil ou trop méchant ?

\- Ce sont quoi mes cadeaux ? » Eren glissa les yeux vers Mikasa. Plus aucune trace des larmes qu'elle avait failli verser, juste son ravissant petit minois inexpressif. Il ne put retenir un sourire et s'exclama : « Ouah ! C'est bien ma fille, en effet… » Livaï grommela dans sa barbe sans prendre la peine de répliquer à haute voix. L'Omega déclara, pour faire enfin cesser ce suspense qui n'avait déjà que trop duré : « Bien ! Premier cadeau, une bonne glace au chocolat de chez Bruges ! » Mikasa était déjà aux anges. Livaï décida de rouler des yeux à son tour, histoire de bien montrer ce qu'il en pensait. Et Eren choisit de l'ignorer : « …et le deuxième, Papa et Moe sont en vacances ! Donc pas de nounou, on sera tous les trois ! » Elle bondit de sa chaise, sautillant sur place.

Même si elle était très fière que ses parents soient des super-héros, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au paradis quand elle pouvait les garder pour elle seule.

Eren amusé ajouta : « Du calme ! Du calme ! Je n'avais même pas fini de t'annoncer ton cadeau ! » En quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé l'entière attention de la fillette : « Papa et Moe seront à la maison donc, tu peux choisir une activité qu'on ira faire tous ensemble. » Elle parut réfléchir à peine une fraction de seconde avant de s'écrier : « Mikasa veut aller à M-Land ! » Livaï fronça les sourcils : « M-Land…

\- Oui, Livaï, comme dans M-Land, le parc d'attraction….

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux de…

\- Sérieusement ? Encore, tu me dirais une Foire, je dirais ok, la sécurité n'est pas vraiment au top pendant le montage des manèges…Mais M-Land ? Qui penserait que M-Land est dangereux ?!

\- Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si c'est toi, ou la gamine qui a vraiment envie d'y aller…

\- Alors, on va à M-Land ? » La question avait été posé d'une petite voix. Eren acquiesça : « Ton Papa est ronchon et super négatif de nature, mais oui Petite Tête, on va à M-Land… » La fillette entama alors une danse de la joie énergique et fut tout simplement intenable jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue, deux heures plus tard.

Eren l'installa dans son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, trop heureux d'avoir enfin droit à une nuit de sommeil convenable. Presque immédiatement, sa température corporelle se calqua à celle de Mikasa. Avant de sombrer, l'Omega eut une vague pensée pour le fait qu'il ne quitterait pas ce parc avant d'avoir réussi à forcer Livaï à prendre une photo avec une mascotte et à manger de la barbe à papa. Vu l'amour inconditionnel (veuillez noter l'ironie) que portait l'Alpha pour tout ce qu'il y avait de sucré, ce serait sûrement un moment à marquer dans les annales…

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

En réalité, la perspective de se retrouver juste à trois dans un parc d'attraction leur faisait beaucoup trop bizarre à tous les deux pour être sympathique…

Raison pour laquelle chacun avait décidé d'inviter des amis.

C'était ainsi que le jour J, Armin, Marco, Jean, Hanji, Livaï, Eren et Mikasa, s'étaient retrouvés un peu avant l'ouverture du parc, sur l'un de ses nombreux parkings en plein air. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture, Hanji était déjà affublée de la panoplie capillaire complète de goodies du parc. Oreilles de souris de Mouse la mascotte, le ruban rose à paillette de sa femme Miss M… Et son sourire lui fendait les lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles… Eren entendit Livaï grommeler : « Pourquoi je l'ai invitée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à faire systématiquement les mêmes erreurs ? » Nul doute qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé de l'évènement à sa meilleure amie…

De son côté, Jean fulminait : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ais encore réussi à m'attirer dans l'un de tes traquenards Eren ! Un parc d'attraction, vraiment ?! » Eren roula des yeux : « Pardon, Lord Kirstein, vous allez devoir souffrir de la présence de la plèbe pendant toute une journée… » Jean lui lança un regard noir. Instant que choisirent Armin et Marco pour débarquer. Armin souriait, un peu contrit : « Désolé ! Je ne conduis pas souvent alors on a eu un peu de mal au démarrage… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Ce n'est rien…après tout ce n'est pas de votre faute si, bien qu'il soit plus doué que toi avec un volant entre les mains, Marco est trop Omega aux yeux de la loi pour avoir le droit de conduire sans l'accord d'un Alpha responsable de lui… » Marco lui adressa un sourire affable : « Eren et si on évitait de parler de tout ça aujourd'hui ? Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher le cadeau de Mikasa, non ? » Eren pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, la nuque raide : « Tu as raison…je suppose que même l'activisme à besoin de vacances de temps en temps…

\- Sans parler du fait que M-land n'est pas vraiment l'endroit rêver pour revendiquer tes droits ! » Le sourire amusé et doux que lui adressa Marco le détendit presque sur le champ. Aussi, celui que lui rendit Eren était pleinement sincère : « Là encore, tu marques un point. Et si on se dirigeait vers l'entrée avant que je ne me décide à détourner la parade de ce soir pour la transformer en marche de revendication pour les minorités exploitées ? … » Armin et Marco rirent de bon cœur face à l'absurdité de cette idée, mais Livaï lui, paraissait plutôt croire qu'Eren n'était plus à ça prêt. Il envisageait cette blague sous un jour bien plus menaçant…

Pour commencer la journée, Mikasa était à l'honneur.

Manèges pour enfant, chasse aux mascottes pour prendre des photos, spectacle aquatique…ils avaient l'intention de l'amuser le plus possible.

Ils faisaient tranquillement la queue pour une attraction découverte, censée présenter tous les pays du monde avec des décors et des poupées chantantes habillées selon les coutumes de chacun, quand Jean approcha discrètement d'Eren : « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un ami Omega ! » Eren, qui jusque-là suivait distraitement le débat entamé par Marco et Armin au sujet des bienfaits et conséquences économiques d'implantation d'un parc d'attraction sur une zone urbaine, glissa les yeux dans sa direction : « Je ne savais pas que j'étais tenu de te faire une liste détaillée de mes amis, Jean… » Maintenant que l'Omega y pensait, les dernières minutes avaient été assez étranges et il n'avait pas été capable de mettre la main sur ce qui clochait…

Jean n'avait plus décoché un mot depuis le parking.

Livaï non plus…mais ça, ce n'était une surprise pour personne.

Et puis, Livaï au moins, se chargeait d'occuper Mikasa pour éviter qu'elle ne s'attaque à tous ceux qui les précédaient dans la file après avoir perdue patience…. Les lieux publics étaient soumis à une stricte régulation. Pas d'utilisation du Chorus, pour des questions de sécurité évidentes…Eren jeta un coup d'œil vers Hanji, la scientifique était en train de détailler la flore qui les environnait et paraissait absorbée dans un monologue qui fichait la trouille au couple qui se trouvait juste devant leur groupe (Tant mieux, ça leur empêchait de se rouler des galoches en public comme s'ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel et non pas dans une file d'attente). Livaï, armé d'un casse-tête qu'il avait emmêlé entre ses doigts, mettait Mikasa au défi de l'en libérer, leur échange silencieux était tout simplement attendrissant… Jean s'était donc bien assuré que personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention avant de se lancer…

Eren en tira les conclusions qui s'imposaient…

Il se prit le visage à deux mains : « Oh, non…Ne me dis pas que t'as flashé sur Marco ?! » L'Alpha prit un air revêche qui dénotait parfaitement du soudain rougissement de ses joues. Eren eut l'air désespéré : « Pitié, ôtes-toi cette idée de la tête !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est avec Armin ?! » Eren cligna des yeux un moment puis il soupira : « C'est compliqué…leur relation est compliquée…Et puis même au-delà de ça, Marco n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi…

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ?! » Jean avait légèrement haussé la voix. Livaï qui jusque-là fixait Mikasa et son air concentré, releva les yeux dans leur direction. Jean et Eren étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et chuchotaient plus ou moins. Une fois le regard perçant de l'Alpha posé sur lui, Eren sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il trouvait tout à coup inconvenant de se tenir aussi proche de Jean, il l'écarta d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte : « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot !

\- Alors quoi ? » Eren déglutit, chercha ses mots puis tenta : « Il est pauvre. » Jean cligna des yeux, incrédule : « Pauvre ?

\- Oui. Genre, super pauvre…

\- Eren. C'est un Omega, il lui suffit d'être adopté ou... » Eren venait de le fusiller du regard : « Ou quoi ? De se trouver un brave Alpha bien riche pour subvenir à tous ses besoins et le transformer en plante verte ?

\- Non…je… » Jean paraissait perdu. Eren soupira : « Ecoute, pour l'instant, Marco a besoin d'être tranquille…il travaille pour le… » De plus en plus conscient du regard qui lui pesait dessus, l'Omega jeta un furtif coup d'œil en direction de Livaï. Yep. Toujours en train de le fixer… Irrité, Eren répliqua : « Sur ce coup-là, crois-moi sur parole, il vaudrait mieux que tu lâches l'affaire… » Soudain, Jean sembla prendre conscience du regard qui suivait leur échange et il acquiesça, la mine défaite. Eren jura dans sa barbe.

Jean, qui flash sur Marco, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Fort heureusement, l'immonde chansonnette pleine de bons sentiments qui jouait nonstop en fond sonore dans cette attraction leur fit subir un tel lavage de cerveau que l'Omega était presque certain à sa sortie que la crise était définitivement passée…

Même si le prix à payer était largement trop grand.

Il se tenait la tête d'une main, les yeux fermés lorsqu'il s'écria : « Pu…rée ! Qui est d'accord avec moi pour retrouver l'inventeur de cette pu…naise de chanson et lui faire bouffer son disque par le c…cou ? » Marco se retenait très visiblement de rire à chaque fois qu'Eren se reprenait avant de jurer. Livaï pour sa part semblait surtout impressionné par la prouesse. Instant que choisit Hanji pour se mettre à fredonner…avec une rapidité plutôt effrayante l'Alpha lui fit subir une clé d'immobilisation douloureuse, un bras derrière le dos : « Ecoute bien Quatr'yeux si tu fredonnes, marmonnes, chantonnes, murmures ou bafouilles cette chanson, je te brise les os, un par un… » Un court silence s'installa tandis que quelques passants jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de leur groupe. Hanji acquiesça lentement et Livaï la libéra avec un calme effarant.

Sur le coup, ils se promirent tous d'exorciser la chanson maudite de leur esprit, de peur que l'Alpha ne trouve un moyen de les y aider.

Mikasa, complètement imperméable à l'aura menaçante de son père osa cependant même pas dix minutes plus tard le traîner avec elle sur l'un des chevaux du carrousel. Hanji et Eren se firent un devoir d'en filmer chaque seconde. De façon générale, la matinée fut sympathique. Hanji et Mikasa étaient intenables, Marco collé à Armin, Jean renfrogné et Livaï…juste Livaï. Eren était plutôt fier de lui lorsque vers 14h ils eurent quasiment terminé de faire le tour des manèges pour enfants. Livaï commençait déjà à se plaindre du nombre de plus en plus important de visiteurs lorsqu'ils décidèrent de prendre une pause déjeuner. Pour remercier leurs amis d'avoir fait le déplacement, et surtout parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de tester ses recettes, Eren leur avait préparé un pique-nique royal qu'ils durent aller chercher dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Des sandwichs de niveau gastronomique, des chips faites maison, un smoothie multifruit parfaitement gardé au frais dans une glacière, des cupcakes…installés dans une parcelle d'herbe sur une aire désignée pour les repas, ils discutaient avec animation, les papilles en fête. Sauf Jean qui visiblement avait bien du mal à se remettre tout à fait de son coup de foudre si vite avorté…Mais son air maussade était largement englouti sous l'explosion de joie qui irradiait littéralement de Mikasa alors qu'elle mangeait son cupcake au chocolat. Eren commençait même à croire qu'elle risquait une attaque cérébrale…Il détourna les yeux de la fillette et se sentit lui-même envahi d'une vague d'énergie qui le poussa sur ses pieds. Il sautillait presque sur place lorsqu'il annonça : « Ce midi, on se fait tous les manèges à sensations fortes ! » Presque au même moment une lugubre cacophonie d'hurlements se fit entendre dans le lointain. L'un des manèges à sensation devait se trouver dans les parages et les cris de ses victimes faisaient écho dans le vent…

Les visages autour d'Eren se firent inexpressifs…

…puis….

Marco fut le premier à se désister : « Désolé Eren mais, je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Je vais garder Mikasa en attendant… » Armin parla presque en même temps : « Oh oui, on va garder Mikasa tous les deux, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi… » Et comme pour illustrer leurs propos, ils se hâtèrent de jeter leurs déchets et prirent Mikasa par la main. Marco lui adressa un sourire un peu trop enjoué pour qu'il ne paraisse vrai : « On va voir les animaux du petit zoo ? Ça t'intéresse ? » Bien sûr, la fillette acquiesça avec enthousiasme et ils commencèrent à prendre la poudre d'escampette sans qu'Eren n'ait ne serait-ce qu'eu le temps de penser à un moyen de les convaincre…

Hanji termina d'avaler son cupcake en une bouchée et sans même lui demander son avis agrippa le bras de Jean et le redressa en tirant. Le blond vénitien faillit se mordre la langue. La scientifique déclara d'un coup : « Il faut à tout prix que j'aille tester leur maison hantée ! Et la galerie des glaces aussi ! » Eren leva la main dans l'espoir de les retenir mais en un instant, ils étaient déjà à plusieurs mètres de l'aire de pique-nique. L'Omega pouvait encore distinguer le regard effaré de Jean qui paraissait crier à l'aide…

Cette scène lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

La dernière fois qu'Hanji avait décidé de kidnapper Jean et qu'Eren s'était retrouvé seul avec Livaï les choses étaient très vite devenues hors de contrôle…

Si l'Omega ne s'y connaissait pas si bien, il aurait presque pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas tous eu l'intention de prendre la tangente depuis le début…enfin, tous sauf Jean qui comme d'habitude avait été le dernier mis au courant…Il soupira et tourna les yeux vers Livaï. L'Alpha était en train de ramasser tous les déchets abandonnés au sol sans même paraître troublé par toute cette situation. Eren eut envie de plaindre tous ses amis, les pauvres pensaient bien faire ou encore avoir mis en place un plan infaillible pour leur donner du temps ensemble…mais il ignorait ce que Mikasa avait appris à la dure. Livaï n'avait pas la moindre conscience romantique…

Et c'était tant mieux quelque part, non ?

Grâce à ça, Eren n'avait pas à essayer de rendre la situation moins bizarre….

C'était un peu comme s'amuser avec un nouvel ami…

…pas qu'il puisse déjà appeler Livaï un ami mais, ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'au début, non ?...

Mate ou non, ça ne devait faire aucune différence.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Et jusqu'ici, effectivement, il n'y avait pas une grande différence.

Livaï avait une présence silencieuse et tranquille.

Eren avait tout le loisir de s'exciter tout seul en leur concoctant un itinéraire précis d'attractions à faire dans l'ordre pour s'éviter de trop longues files en prenant base sur les panneaux d'indication du temps d'attente par attraction. Une fois arrivés dans leur première file, Eren, enflammé par les hurlements et autres exclamations qui leur parvenaient d'un peu partout, s'extasia sur tout ce qu'il voyait, fit des commentaires sur les commentaires qu'il avait pu lire à propos de telle ou telle attraction. Le mutisme passif de son accompagnateur ne le gênait absolument pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte des regards appuyés que leur lançaient le groupe de filles qui patientaient juste devant eux, que son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran.

Depuis le début de la journée, quelques personnes semblaient avoir reconnu Livaï mais pas aucun n'avait osé l'arrêter ou interrompre son temps avec Mikasa.

Pour passer légèrement incognito, l'Alpha portait, tout comme Eren, une casquette de baseball, des vêtements passe-partout (même si son jean lui allait comme à un mannequin et mettait délicieusement son postérieur en valeur, non, Eren n'avait pas _'mater'_ , c'était juste que ce jean lui allait _si bien_ qu'il était _impossible_ de ne pas remarquer !) …Vraiment pas une dégaine mémorable. Alors que l'Omega, soudainement rendu silencieux malgré lui, l'observait sans le voir, Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es à court de carburant ? J'ai cru que tu tiendrais jusqu'à l'arrivée… » Eren se rendit compte que non seulement il fixait Livaï depuis un moment mais qu'en plus, l'inverse était aussi vrai. Accessoirement, il était censé répondre quelque chose d'intelligent ou d'inspiré…mais là tout de suite, il se sentait surtout bizarrement gêné…

Il devait impérativement se calmer.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Certes, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais ils l'étaient toujours lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. Qu'est-ce que cette situation avait de si différent ? Livaï avait l'air plus décontracté, bien qu'il ne se soit pas transformé en moulin à paroles ou en joyeux bout en train, ceux qui le connaissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu pouvait voir à l'œil nu à quel point il était relaxé. Pas d'Aura menaçante, pas non plus de muscles crispés ou de regards noirs. Juste…Livaï, son incroyable visage inexpressif de top model, ses perturbantes prunelles où le bleu et l'acier s'entremêlaient…Les filles de devant gloussèrent. Livaï tourna les yeux dans leur direction et…avant même d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait, Eren s'était déplacé entre elles et lui.

Il venait de couper leur contact visuel et de considérablement se rapprocher de l'Alpha…par pur instinct.

Eren était mortifié.

Le plus perturbant, c'était le calme avec lequel Livaï acceptait sa proximité. S'il avait remarqué les raisons pour lesquelles Eren avait pu tout à coup avoir une irrésistible envie de le coller, il eut la décence de ne rien dire pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Pas qu'il eut besoin de grand-chose actuellement, Eren était déjà totalement confus. Une bouteille d'eau lui apparut devant les yeux, il se recula, surpris. Livaï la lui présentait, calmement : « Après avoir autant parlé, t'as intérêt à boire un coup si tu ne veux pas avoir la gorge en feu…

\- Merci… » Eren accepta la bouteille et se hâta de dissimuler sa gêne derrière trois grandes gorgées d'eau. Ils achevèrent cette file d'attente dans un silence assez lourd qui ne paraissait aucunement troublé l'Alpha.

Une gêne bien vite oublié une fois leur premier tour de manège terminé.

Empli d'adrénaline des orteils à la racine des cheveux, Eren avait hurlé, sauté sur place, expliqué en dix-sept points pourquoi ce manège était juste génial puis traîné Livaï vers la prochaine attraction de son planning. A partir de là, il fut impossible à arrêter. Ils enchaînèrent les manèges sans répit, jusqu'à ce que les jambes tremblantes, alors qu'il se précipitait vers la prochaine file d'attente, l'Omega manque de glisser sur l'une des marches de l'escalier qui leur faisait face. Inconscient du fait que Livaï le suivait de si près, Eren fut surpris et néanmoins reconnaissant, lorsque son bras vint fermement lui entourer le bassin pour l'empêcher de chuter. Il avait le tournis et le cœur qui lui battait dans la poitrine avec insistance…Livaï soupira : « Faisons une pause.

\- Mais ! On n'aura jamais le temps de tout faire !

\- M-Land ne va pas fermer demain, morveux. T'es tellement shooté à l'adrénaline que tu tiens plus debout. T'as envie de gerber sur tes voisins pendant un looping ? » Eren avait les yeux rivés sur l'avant-bras qui le maintenait en place. Le corps ferme de Livaï n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos, comme s'il approchait dangereusement d'une clôture électrifiée….

Ok, trop de proximité, tuait la proximité.

Il s'écarta légèrement, repoussant aussi délicatement que possible le bras qui l'entourait et posa la main sur la rampe d'escalier avant d'acquiescer : « Okay. Va pour la pause. »

Sans destination particulière, ils traversèrent d'un pas tranquille les allées du parc. Il ne fallut qu'un moment avant qu'Eren se rende compte qu'ils étaient surtout entourés de couples, agrippés l'un à l'autre et qu'un coup d'œil à l'énorme horloge qu'on pouvait voir au loin, ne lui indique que toutes les familles devaient actuellement se trouver à la troisième représentation aquatique de la journée. Eren était tendu. Cette situation n'aurait jamais dû l'affecter à ce point, il en avait pleinement conscience. C'était stupide, ça n'avait aucun sens. Livaï et lui, ils s'entendaient mieux. Voire bien. Ils se charriaient, se chamaillaient…ils prenaient soin de Mikasa, ensemble.

Etait-ce pour ça que le loup d'Eren avait déjà reconnu Livaï comme partenaire plus que parfait ?

Etait-ce de là que lui venait sa nervosité ?

La mine renfrognée, les mains fourrées dans la grande poche centrale de son sweat, Eren ruminait et se tenait aussi éloigné qu'il lui était permis de l'être de Livaï sans que ça ne fasse trop étrange. Il était sur ses gardes et bien trop conscient de la situation…Un nouvel objet vint obscurcir son champ de vision. Il se stoppa, surpris. Livaï lui présentait une pomme d'amour enrobée de chocolat. Eren était incrédule : « Tu me donnes une arme contre toi ? » L'Alpha roula des yeux. Eren sentit son cœur faire un bond. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante d'intimité quand quelqu'un finissait pas choper vos mimiques et vos tocs de langage ?! Inconscient, comme il l'était souvent, Livaï répondit : « La gamine et moi, on est allergique. Du coup t'en manges pas souvent, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimes pas ça, pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est vrai… » Eren accepta la pomme et se fit violence pour ne pas trop réfléchir au fait que Livaï venait de la lui acheter…comme ça, pour rien. Ça commençait beaucoup trop à ressembler à un vrai rendez-vous à son goût…

Il lui suffit pourtant d'un croc dans le fruit, juteux, sucré dont le chocolat noir réhaussait merveilleusement bien la saveur pour être transporté au paradis. Ciel ! Que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manger de pommes ! Livaï agita la tête, amusé : « Un vrai morveux… » Eren répliqua : « Aimer les pommes d'amour ne fait de moi un morveux !

\- Non, mais il n'y a que les gamins qui arrêtent instantanément de faire la gueule quand on leur donne quelque chose à manger… » Etonné, Eren en resta bouchée bée. D'accord, il n'était pas toujours super subtile niveau expression de ses états d'âmes. Mais de là à ce que l'Alpha le remarque…,Eren croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme et répondit : « Je ne faisais pas la gueule…

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu boudais. Comme un gosse…

\- Prouve-le…

\- Pfff… » Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas dans un silence relatif. Au bout d'un moment, Eren se sentit mal de manger tout seul, surtout quelque chose qu'on lui avait acheté : « Tu veux un bout de chocolat ? » Il en arracha un fragment qu'il présenta à l'Alpha. Livaï prit l'expression qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'on lui proposait quelque chose de sucrée, un visage qui exprimait avec brio la circonspection et le rejet à la fois. Eren soupira : « Tu sais, il n'y a que les enfants qui disent non sans avoir goûté ! Ce n'est qu'un nappage, pas de pomme dessus ou dedans, promis, je n'essaie pas de te tuer ! En plus, c'est du chocolat bien noir ! Tu pourrais aimer tu sais ?

\- Si je mange ton fichu bout de chocolat, tu promets d'arrêter de m'ennuyer ? » Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Eren lui présenta à nouveau son fragment de chocolat.

Livaï marqua une pause, poussa un soupir puis sembla se résigner.

Mais contrairement aux attentes d'Eren, il ne saisit pas ce qui lui était tendu mais la main de l'Omega. Et, sans le quitter des yeux, le força doucement à lui poser son fragment de chocolat dans la bouche. Eren avait les yeux écarquillés et son cœur dansait le limbo…Quand l'Alpha lui lécha très légèrement le bout du doigt où quelques traces de chocolat fondus subsistaient, Eren reprit ses esprits et dégagea sa main d'un geste vif. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et son sens de la répartie venait de prendre congé. Est-ce que...est-ce que Livaï, Livaï le rigide, Livaï l'impassible, Livaï flirtait avec lui ? Eren était clairement en train de délirer…Est-ce que c'était possible que l'adrénaline donne des hallucinations ? Parce qu'il était clair qu'il était en train d'en vivre une. Une puissante hallucination, en son dolby et couleurs hautes définitions…

Sans même paraître affecté le moins du monde Livaï reprit sa route.

Eren lui emboita le pas, encore un peu hébété. Avait-il ou non halluciné toute cette scène ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire de son subconscient ?! Tout à coup l'Alpha s'exclama : « T'avais raison. On ne peut pas savoir si on n'aime pas avant d'avoir goûté. » Eren lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

Voilà au moins qui lui confirmait qu'il était loin d'avoir déliré…

…de là à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il y avait tout un monde.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Eren avait déjà retrouvé toute sa contenance quand ils furent rejoints par leur groupe d'amis…

…ces traîtres.

Eren n'avait aucune intention de leur laisser le plaisir de ne serait-ce que s'imaginer que leur plan pourri avait pu marcher et les rapprocher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir c'était que l'Omega et Livaï étaient assez matures pour ne pas s'étriper une fois livrés à eux-mêmes. Oui, rien d'autre. Civils et matures…Mikasa trotta tranquillement jusqu'à eux et leur saisit une main chacun. Hanji rayonnait de bonheur. Et Jean, il paraissait traumatisé, si traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un regard languissant en direction de Marco. L'Omega aux tâches de rousseur portait pourtant à présent des oreilles de souris blanches qui le rendait adorable. Sûrement pour accompagner Mikasa à qui ils avaient acheté la panoplie complète, ballon de baudruche flottant au vent, un costume entier de petite souris en mode pyjama intégral avec la capuche à oreilles…Elle était terriblement mignonne. Eren fondait encore que Livaï se débrouillait déjà pour la prendre en photo sous tous les angles jusqu'à avoir réussi à trouver le bon.

Il s'était activé avec sérieux, tellement de sérieux qu'il était difficile de se moquer de lui et du fait que Mikasa le tenait totalement sous sa coupe.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord sur les côtés de la voie centrale pour assister au passage de la parade géante où défilaient toutes les mascottes du parc. Mikasa, toujours placée entre Eren et Livaï agitait leurs bras tout en marchant, comme il lui plaisait souvent de le faire ces temps-ci. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à les rendre aussi proches qu'elle l'avait souhaité, comme elle voyait tous les autres parents à la télévision, mais au moins, tant qu'elle était au milieu, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous liés. Une simplification de la situation toute enfantine mais qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être tout à fait fausse.

Eren se laissait emporter par le confort et la familiarité du moment quand il surprit la discussion qui se déroulait juste derrière eux : « …voilà pourquoi il est impératif qu'ils lui donnent un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Les pédagogues se rejoignent tous sur la question, ça développe le sens du partage et le côté humble… » L'Omega écarquilla les yeux. Dans un éclair furtif, la perspective d'au moins accomplir l'acte destiné à offrir à Mikasa ledit petit frère, lui avait paru alléchante…surtout si du chocolat noir entrait dans l'équation. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, serra davantage la main de la fillette dans la sienne et jura : « Rien à faire de l'interdiction en vigueur dans les espaces publiques, si vous continuez à faire ch…à nous gonfler, je jure de tous vous immoler ! »

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

A la fin de la journée, Mikasa s'était littéralement effondrée de fatigue.

Comme Livaï avait conduit à l'aller, Eren prit la relève au retour. Installé à ses côtés, l'Alpha était silencieux et pensif. Il regardait défiler les paysages par sa vitre, sans même prendre la peine de jeter le moindre coup d'œil en direction d'Eren. Et pourtant, ce silence n'avait rien de pesant…Bien que l'Omega ne soit absolument pas certain du bilan qu'il devait tirer de cette journée, une chose était sûre. Qu'il en eut été conscient ou non, il s'était rapproché de Livaï durant ces trois derniers mois. Comme le lui avait appris son premier réflexe de survie, il avait décrypté la plupart de ses expressions et ses actions. Etabli en quelque sorte une sorte de 'norme' à laquelle se référer.

Cependant, cette journée venait de le lui prouver…

Il ne savait pas tout, ne comprenait pas tout.

Que s'était-il passé pour que Livaï développe une Tâche ? Eren savait que sa mère avait été assassiné alors qu'il était encore très jeune, cependant la Tâche était apparue bien après…qu'est-ce que l'Alpha avait bien pu perdre ? Certains de ses silences étaient lourds de sens, réflexifs, comme s'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs sombres qui le rendaient plutôt morose sans jamais pourtant sembler pouvoir le terrasser. Comme d'anciennes blessures que Livaï se permettait de contempler une fois de temps en temps…

L'Alpha était encore un mystère à ses yeux.

Eren avait mieux à faire que d'accepter les délires dans lesquels le plongeaient ses hormones.

* * *

Un chapitre bien...énorme?

En toute sincérité, je ne sais qu'en penser.

Si vous avez des remarques, elles seront les bienvenues...

Du coup, pour meubler, je répond rapidement à quelques points lus dans des commentaires (comme je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de répondre directement, autant vous donner de quoi patienter!)

Merci à **Anya** pour son retour et son commentaire encourageant!

Merci à **Miraculous Shinichi** de me rassurer sur le fait que _'même s'il ne se passe rien'_ on passe quand même un bon moment à la lecture! (Je vois touuut à fait ce que tu veux dire! Si je n'avais pas l'obligation de développer un peu leur relation avant de sauter dans le grand bain, je crois que je plongerais à pieds joints dans l'action! J'ai un peu de mal avec les sentiments en ce moment *larme à l'oeil*)

 **Anaya1998** voici la suite tant attendue! (J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur!)

 **Iroko:** ahahhahahah! Jean, Mate de Mikasa! Il ne serait pas dans la merde le pauvre! Livai l'écorcherait vif avant qu'Eren ne l'immole! Non, il l'appelle Princesse pour l'autre raison évoquée! *clin d'oeil* J'aimerais moi aussi développer davantage Harmonie mais il faut pour ça qu'Eren et Livai soient bien plus proches...

Pour tout te dire, Livaï a davantage bloqué sur le dénudé que sur le combat!

Même si la perspective d'affronter Eren a pu elle aussi lui paraître assez intéressante sur le coup!

 **Kizzbloo** Ooooh, Honey Love! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur! (Celui sur le chapitre précédent) Déjà que je n'ai meme pas encore pris le temps de commenter LOE, je me sens vraiment plus bas que terre en ce moment, pardooonnne moiiii ( se jette au sol pour supplier)

 **Aamy** toujours aussi barrée, j'adore! Tu m'as bien fait rire! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi (et développera ton sens de l'imagination comme le précédent!) La crise 'Comment on fait des bébés' grâce à toi devient limite inévitable!

 **Nehemie** Moi aussi je suis fière de Livaï! Grace au ciel, il n'a que peu de points communs avec Levi de MBB, sinon, ça serait déjà partie en quenouilles! Cet Eren et lui se serait déjà engagé dans un concours destiné à trouver qui est le plus con des deux..et qui n'aurait eu de fin que lorsqu'un d'entre eux se serait retrouver entre quatre planches!

Tu as raison de noter qu'Eren se rapproche de Livai et compte sur lui petit à petit, même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte (enfin avant ce chapitre) Il le compte déjà comme faisant parti de sa petite meute et n'arrive plus à dissocier sa présence de celle de Mikasa! Il y a de l'espoir pour les fangirls du Riren! *joie*

 **Fanakeh** Merci beaucoup *émue* J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, je suis contente que certaines d'entre vous puissent le ressentir!

 **Aidencary** Merci!

 **ArriannaRavenclaw** Et c'est en écrivant ton pseudo que je me rend compte qu'il claque! Qu'est ce qu'il claque! J'adore! Hum hum, revenons en à nos moutons...

De ce qu'on en sait actuellement, Harmonie est un projet très important aux yeux d'Eren et de toute sa joyeuse bande d'hors la loi! Les Bataillons de l'Ordre et K.W l'Empire de Kenny le roi fou, leur font intensément chier pour la réalisation de ce projet. Maintenant, reste à savoir dans quelles mesures et quel est leur but.

Ne t'en fais pas pour Mikasa, elle est comme son père dans le fond! Juste un peu plus caline parce qu'Eren est un pot de colle, mais dans le fond ils sont tous les deux rigides! Ils se comprennent!

Livaï lutte et lutte encore...mais ne t'en fais pas. Au bout du tunnel, il y a la lumière! (enfin...on y croit) Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le rendre tout sentimental ou expressif juste parce qu'il est sous le charme d'Eren. Je veux dire, prendre plus ou moins conscience de son désir et de ses sentiments ne vont pas tout à coup le débarrasser de sa retenue, ses doutes ou effacer le fait qu'il ne fasse pas non plus totalement confiance à Eren...Il est juste plus enclin à faire des efforts.

La roue tourne, Eren aussi aura à faire ses preuves (Je fonctionne comme ça moi, chacun sa merde! Et vive le couple!) Je crois que ce chapitre te montre qu'Eren bien que doué ne pourra pas ad vitam eternam échappé à son instinct...*rire sadique* Bref! Bonne lecture et à bientôt?

 **Feather889** Ne t'inquiète pas pour le 'retard' je veux dire, clairement, l'important c'est que tu commentes! D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le fait qu'Eren s'entête, je me dis que ça fait à peine deux mois qu'ils se connaissent vraiment...avec le genre de problème qu'il a eu et même s'il était quelqu'un de normal, je ne pense pas qu'il se serait déjà senti assez à l'aise pour s'ouvrir, se confier ou reposer sur Livaï...mais ne t'en fais pas, les choses avancent!

D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas forcément de la méchanceté, du moins pas à mon point de vue, ils se taquinent, Eren est sur ses gardes (moins qu'il ne le croit, mais quand même) mais il n'y a aucune malice. Il SAIT que Livai n'est pas le mari de sa tante. C'est le principe même d'un traumatisme, ça ne va pas disparaître d'un coup, juste parce que la logique le veut. Il lui faut plus de temps et d'actions qui viennent l'aider à changer d'avis (même si le processus est déjà en route malgré lui) Bref! C'est intéressant de voir que tu l'ais pris comme ça!

En ce qui concerne son arrogance, perso, dans sa situation, j'aurais été pire. Quand tu es victime de discrimination et que tu as l'habitude de te battre pour faire cesser ces injustices, tu dois te montrer sûr de toi, déterminé, tu n'as pas le choix. L'adversaire en face à une image bien solide de qui tu es et ce que tu DOIS être selon SES idées préconçues. La, Eren a affaire a un Alpha, qui plus est, un soldat. C'est à celui qui se montrera le plus imposant. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé les paroles de Gunther, sa façon de nier a Eren même le droit de se défendre, d'insulter sa capacité à parler ou réfléchir par lui-même...SUPER VIOLENT! Mais je présume qu'on a chacun sa vision de la chose!

Bref! Pour tout le reste le Eren/Erwin, c'était très drôle! Ils flirtent pour s'amuser depuis le début, j'aime beaucoup cette facette du Erwin un peu OOC que je développe dans cette fic, je suis contente qu'il te plaise aussi!

Pour Mikasa, c'est vrai que c'est de loin le rôle que je lui préfère! C'est rare que j'ai l'occasion d'incarner un enfant dans mes écrits alors je m'amuse beaucoup avec ce personnage (Ma petite niece me sert de modele! Elle déchire tout! Trop mimi)

Et moi aussi Livaï me fait fondre! Il a le droit au bonheur ce petit! Il est temps que je devienne moins sadique!

 **Sur ce?**

Je vais vous laisser! Il est 3h47, il vaut mieux que je me pieute si je ne veux pas avoir des crevasses sous les yeux et de l'anémie...attendez, ça c'est déjà trop tard...Bon...shit!

Plein de love sur vous,

Easyan


	15. Scène 14

_**Hey!**_

Il est là, tout frais, tout chaud, tout petit (13 pages, 6449 mots, ça va vous changer!) leeee chapitre 14!

(Applaudissement de la foule en délire)

Sans spoiler, sachez tout de même que ce chapitre expéditif sera plutôt arrosé...(rire)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _SYGMA_**

 ** _Scène 14_**

 ** _'Trust Me. I'll Never Hurt You.'_**

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Tout comme au premier jour, Livaï lui plaisait sur le plan physique.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps avant de sauter le pas ?

Eren aurait aimé que la logique puisse suffire…

Face au miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, l'Omega s'humidifia le visage. Il était quatre heures du matin et il ne pouvait être plus heureux de ne pas avoir Mikasa pour la nuit…Il redressa la tête et s'observa. Il avait l'air épuisé, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint blafard…Sa vision se troubla, il s'accrocha aux rebords. Un vertige le déstabilisa. Un éclair de douleur le traversa de part en part. Eren serra les dents. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se crisper, sa température chuter, les frissons qui lui remontaient le long de l'échine. Il pria rapidement pour que la crise passe. Un mal de crâne fulgurant lui arracha un gémissement, sa respiration se hacha et puis…plus rien. Le souffle court, les membres tremblants, il rouvrit les yeux.

Quelques gouttes d'un rouge carmin vinrent frapper l'émail blanc du lavabo.

Il cligna des yeux, incrédule, releva la tête. Du sang lui coulait d'une narine. Il le toucha du doigt et l'observa, l'esprit totalement vide. Sa nuque était raide, la Marque pulsait au centre de son Chorus… Impossible de le nier, très bientôt Eren risquait de véritablement mettre sa vie en danger. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chances jusqu'ici. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour se douter que l'existence de Mikasa l'avait aidée à tenir. Son instinct lui permettait de résister à ses Chaleurs parce qu'il savait que leur couple avait une descendance…Dans tous les cas, sans médication, l'Omega n'aurait jamais pu en arriver là. La grande question était donc, comment aborder le sujet avec Livaï ?

Comment se trouver dans une situation où Eren pourrait se laisser aller ?

Rien que d'y penser, un frisson d'effroi lui souleva tous les poils du bras.

Il ouvrit le placard qui se trouvait à sa gauche et fouilla vers le fond. Il avait dissimulé ses Suppressants dans un flacon de pilules destinées à réguler sa température en cas d'hypothermie…Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir Eren avala une nouvelle gélule. Du temps, il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps…

Il allait réussir à trouver une solution.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient chargés de l'élimination d'un A.2

C'était une mission hautement plus compliquée qu'un Nettoyage.

Il fallait tout d'abord débusquer le Démon, puis réussir à l'attirer dans un coin où il n'y avait aucun civil…Cette fois-ci, Eren avait servi de leurre. Habillé comme un habitant lambda, il avait pris soin de laisser flotter son parfum dans l'air avant de rôder non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient détecté sa plus récente activité (veuillez lire cadavres desséchés). En général, les Dégénérés évitaient de changer de zone de chasse si celle-ci n'était pas encore compromise, c'était des créatures qui avaient la routine facile. Les A.1 étaient totalement esclaves de leurs instincts et cherchaient à défendre leur territoire contre les Sentinelles, ils attaquaient de front et ne cherchaient à se dissimuler qu'en pleine journée. Mais les A.2, eux, avaient conscience d'être transformés et d'être chassés…donc ils se montraient bien plus prudents. En général, l'effluve d'un Omega les attirait trois fois plus que l'odeur d'un Alpha ou d'un Bêta…dommage que les Conseillers des Etats Libres considèrent tous les Omégas comme trop fragiles pour s'enrôler dans l'armée et servir leur pays…

D'ailleurs, après mûre réflexion, est-ce que ces idiots savaient au moins que les Omégas avaient plus de chance de réussir à attirer un Dégénéré ?

Eren en doutait…ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient risquer la vie de leurs précieuses usines à bébés sur le terrain.

Il s'engagea dans une des ruelles de l'itinéraire prévu. Il faisait noir, ça sentait mauvais…nul doute qu'ils approchaient du quartier des usines désaffectées...Sans même avoir besoin de regarder en arrière, Eren savait que Livaï n'était pas très loin. Leur lien lui permettait plus ou moins de sentir sa présence. Pour le coup, l'Alpha devait être très heureux d'avoir appris à contrôler ses signaux biochimiques, vu sa force, son Aura aurait mis l'A.2 sur ses gardes. A l'heure actuelle, il y avait de grandes chances qu'au contraire, le monstre ait mordu à l'hameçon. Eren ne se sentait pas particulièrement en danger pour autant…il savait se défendre.

Il se mit à marcher un peu plus vite, histoire de feindre l'empressement, parce qu'aucun individu sain d'esprit ne voudrait se trouver dans un coin pareil, obscure et vide, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit…L'Omega allait s'engager dans un passage étriqué, entre deux usines quand il fut pris de vertige. Il serra les dents et jura. Pourquoi maintenant ? Sa température commençait à jouer au yoyo, un frisson le secoua. Eren tituba. Sa vision s'étroicit et se flouta…L'Omega s'approcha d'un mur pour se retenir de tomber…

Un bruit le fit sursauter.

Eren fit volteface et déploya rapidement son Halo, d'un geste du bras il projeta un jet de flammes. La poubelle d'en face explosa sous l'impact. Le cœur battant, il grinça des dents. Il perdait complètement ses moyens, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Un chat s'enfuit en courant, effrayé par le bruit et l'agitation. Eren soupira, se redressa et agita la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand la vitre à sa gauche explosa. Heurté par une masse, il s'effondra sur le côté. L'A.2 venait de lui bondir dessus et s'apprêtait très probablement à l'éviscérer… L'Omega jura une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser _ce pouvoir_ ici mais…

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de quoique ce soit, le Dégénéré fut expulsé contre le mur opposé.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Livaï s'avança dans le passage étriqué, auréolé d'énergie. Il avait une Aura incroyablement menaçante qui alourdissait l'atmosphère au point d'en devenir insupportable. Les feulements monstrueux de la bête emplissaient la nuit alors qu'épinglé au béton, le Dégénéré se débattait en griffant l'air. Heureusement, il n'était pas étoilé et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas de taille à poser le moindre problème…Eren se redressa, encore un peu tremblant, victime de sa crise plus que de la peur ou des blessures superficielles que les griffes du Démon avaient laissées sur ses bras…

Livaï arrivait à sa hauteur quand le craquement d'os s'intensifia.

Le Dégénéré crachait et grognait de douleur alors que l'énergie de l'Alpha le compressait contre le mur. Dans une pluie de sang sombre, mise en relief par le faible éclairage du lampadaire de la rue adjacente, la bête poussa son dernier râle. Livaï relâcha son Halo et le corps broyé s'aplati au sol dans un bruit moite. Son expression était illisible dans la pénombre mais Eren pouvait sentir qu'il était hors de lui. L'Omega grimaça. Sur ce coup-là, il avait bien merdé… Il ne s'était pas attendu à être victime d'une crise en pleine mission, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait expliquer les raisons de son manque d'attention… Livaï siffla entre ses dents : « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! » Eren ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait qu'il méritait d'être engueulé un bon coup, après tout, il avait effectivement failli mourir …

Mais l'Alpha s'était arrêté, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il lui agrippa l'épaule : « Hey, gamin, ça va ? » En vérité, non. L'Omega voyait trouble et il avait des sueurs froides…Il articula néanmoins : « Je…ça va aller…

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu as failli te transformer en casse dalle pour Dégénéré ! Moi qui croyais que je n'avais pas à jouer le baby-sitter avec toi ! Si t'étais malade, il fallait le signaler, on aurait envoyé une autre équipe sur le terrain…

\- C'était passager. Je suis désolé.

\- _'Je suis désolé'_ ?! Tu crois que ça t'aurait ramené à la vie d'être désolé ?

\- Livaï…tu me donnes mal au crâne… » Eren n'avait qu'une envie, s'asseoir un moment. Livaï maugréa, s'écarta et composa le numéro d'urgence qui prévenait les unités d'assainissement que le travail était accompli. Puis il revint vers l'Omega qui s'était laissé tomber au sol… : « Tu peux te lever ?

\- Deux minutes… » Eren s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et il commençait à avoir froid. A tout casser, il ne devait plus lui rester qu'une ou deux semaines de répit avant que son traitement ne l'envoie croupir dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ou pire, à la morgue. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de trouver une autre solution…il allait devoir parler à Livaï.

L'Alpha était resté silencieux, à le contempler. Eren releva les yeux vers lui. L'air grave, les bras croisés sur le torse, la mâchoire crispée, Livaï avait l'air de se retenir d'avancer vers lui. Son instinct devait lui hurler d'essayer de réconforter son Mate… L'Omega lui saisit une main et laissa ses phéromones envahir l'air. Presque immédiatement la posture de Livaï se détendit…Mais très vite, l'Alpha poussa un grognement agacé et repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque : « Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que t'es en train de faire ?! Je vais appeler Quatr'yeux et tu vas…

\- Non. Pas la peine. » Eren se redressa, légèrement tremblant : « Je sais ce qui m'arrive…dans quelques secondes, ce sera fini. » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Tu refuses d'aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Pas la peine, je sais ce que j'ai. Et je te le répète, dans quelques secondes, ce sera fini. » Ils se toisèrent. L'équipe d'assainissement arriva alors qu'ils se fixaient encore et effectivement, les tremblements de l'Omega avaient cessé.

Livaï savait maintenant avec assurance que quelque chose clochait.

Avant ça, son mauvais pressentiment était comme un bourdonnement qui ne cessait de le narguer dans un coin de sa tête. Il _sentait_ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dans leur relation. Avec le Marquage…Eren était responsable de cette anomalie, ça aussi, c'était certain. Livaï n'y connaissait rien en Omégas, il ne savait même pas comment était censé fonctionner un couple de Mate au quotidien. Il trouvait déjà si compliqué de s'ajuster à sa parentalité et à la présence d'Eren, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment s'inquiéter pour leur lien. Mais là, tout de suite, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il leur manquait quelque chose…

Mais quoi ?

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Depuis cet incident, Livaï prenait un soin tout particulier à surveiller les faits et gestes d'Eren.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans que l'Omega ne change sa routine d'un iota.

Il était toujours aussi bruyant, piquant, énergique et arrogant qu'à son habitude. A part quelques baisses de régime une fois la nuit tombée, rien d'anormal. Et même son manque d'enthousiasme pouvait s'expliquer par la fatigue accumulée par les heures de travail qu'ils enchaînaient sur le terrain … Difficile de réussir à se faire une idée dans ces conditions. Surtout que l'Omega paraissait conscient d'être sous surveillance. Il était plus tendu, plus revêche…Eren évitait même qu'ils ne passent trop de temps seuls tous les deux et s'il échouait, esquivait toute discussion en rapport avec son moment de faiblesse.

L'Alpha comprit qu'il avait grand besoin d'un changement de décor, de quelque chose qui puisse faire Eren baisser sa garde, le mettre à l'aise. Raison pour laquelle bien qu'il se soit vu dans un premier temps refuser cette invitation, Livaï s'était retrouvé à traîner l'Omega dans une soirée 'beuverie' chez Erwin, où Hanji avait elle aussi été convié. La soirée avait commencé somme toute assez banalement, apéro et discussions sérieuses, dîner sympathique (bien que moins bon que celui que leur avait concocté Eren, l'Omega insistait pour qu'on en prenne note) et bien entendu, un digestif. Mais très vite, un verre était passé à deux verres…qui en avait entraîné un troisième et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se pose de questions et qu'ils finissent par enchaîner les bières et les shots. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji, Erwin et Livaï finissent par enchaîner les shots. Eren pour sa part, bien qu'il soit du type à apprécier ce genre de moment, s'était stratégiquement placé en retrait…

« J'étais dans ce club BDSM, histoire de tester. Vous savez, celui qui s'appelle le Donjon Rouge ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas plus cliché comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Hanji était clairement cuite. Tout le monde ignorait quand est-ce que la conversation avait glissé vers ses conquêtes sexuelles mais c'était clairement le genre de sujet qui, sans un coude dans le nez, leur aurait donné envie de l'assommer avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. En l'état actuel des choses…elle eut le temps de poursuivre librement pendant quelques minutes : « …Bref ! Au Donjon Rouge donc. Il y avait ce type, un peu bizarre, qui adorait jouer les Vampires. A l'ancienne. Il attachait ses conquêtes la tête à l'envers, nus comme des vers, hommes ou femmes, il n'était pas très regardant…ensuite, il leur enfonçait des aiguilles dans le cou tout en les… » Livaï gronda : « Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'écoute parler là ? Je vais faire des cauchemars…ou dégueuler…ou les deux… » Eren répliqua, très visiblement amusé : « Peut-être que vous l'écoutez parce que vous êtes complètement raides ?

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, morveux ! Je ne suis pas bourré.

\- Tous les types bourrés disent ça, Livaï… » L'Alpha garda le silence. Il se sentait un peu plus 'léger' mais il n'était certainement pas bourré. Hanji était bourrée. Erwin plus très frais, voire torché si on en croyait ses pommettes rosies…Eren n'était que légèrement détendu…Le blond leva le bras : « Bien dit Eren ! Oh…pendant qu'on parle de nos plus belles conquêtes… » Oh, ciel. Livaï n'avait _aucune_ envie d'entendre la suite de cette phrase : « Monosourcil, on ne parlait pas du tout de…

-…Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécier un rapport sexuel que la fois où j'ai accepté d'aider une Oméga à traverser ses Chaleurs... Elle s'appelait Mathilde je crois…plantureuse, c'était une vraie beauté, elle avait une tâche de naissance au niveau du… » Maintenant, là, tout de suite, Livaï regrettait officiellement de ne pas être plus torché. Erwin continua sur sa lancée : « Je comprends qu'on écrive des poèmes et des romans à leur sujet, les Chaleurs, c'est…magique. Elle sentait comme le paradis et sa peau… » Eren intervint, visiblement, il regrettait lui aussi d'être lucide : « Ooookay, stop ! Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu ! Ça devient plus que gênant là ! Et si on allait les mettre au lit ? Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on rentre, nous… » L'Omega était tendu et anormalement prude. Livaï fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui tout à coup avait pu déclencher une telle réaction de la part de son partenaire quand soudain…

…il comprit.

Depuis plus de trois mois, Eren n'avait pas eu ses Chaleurs.

Sur le coup, l'Alpha se sentit parfaitement dégrisé. Eren lui avait expliqué savoir ce qui lui donnait des malaises. Il avait aussi souvent cet air, enfiévré et distant…Comment est-ce que Livaï avait pu tout simplement zappé un truc aussi énorme ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier cette histoire de Chaleurs ? Il n'avait jamais vécu avec des Omégas mais il en avait souvent entendu parler ! L'attitude d'Eren était si atypique, son désir d'indépendance et sa force de caractère tellement…hors Catégorie, qu'il était facile d'en oublier les contraintes de son genre.

Quand ils finirent d'installer Erwin dans son lit et Hanji dans le canapé du salon, tous deux en Position Latérale de Sécurité, ils nettoyèrent rapidement les cadavres de bières et les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol, avant de se diriger vers leur véhicule. Eren s'installa derrière le volant quand bien même Livaï lui avait assuré pour la millième fois ne pas avoir assez bu pour être saoul (il avait une monstrueuse tolérance à l'alcool). Ils étaient en route depuis quelques minutes quand l'Alpha osa enfin demander : « …Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas encore eu de Chaleurs ? » Eren avait crispé les mains sur le volant et blêmi à vue d'œil. Puis mâchoire crispée il avait répliqué : « Pourquoi cette question ? T'es pressé de goûter à ta pute perso ?! » Surpris par la véhémence qu'il y avait dans cette réponse, Livaï se redressa.

Il grinça des dents : « Qui a parlé de pute ?! Il n'y a que toi qui remets toujours le sujet sur le tapis dès qu'il est question d'Omégas ! Si t'as un problème à t'assumer ne vient pas me le mettre sur le dos, morveux ! » Eren s'était raidi, visage fermé à toutes expressions. L'Alpha détourna les yeux vers l'extérieur, irrité. Dès le lendemain, il avait la ferme intention de poser des questions à Hanji et d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Qu'Eren le veuille ou non, s'il était malade et risquait de s'effondrer sur le terrain, en pleine mission, ce problème concernait autant Livaï que lui. Non seulement ils étaient Mates, mais en plus, Eren était le Moe de Mikasa. Et Livaï s'était juré de la protéger.

Même si c'était contre l'idiotie d'un de ses parents.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Mais quoiqu'il eût prévu, Livaï n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à l'action avant qu'Eren lui-même ne se décide à agir.

Le lendemain de leur dispute, l'Omega avait rassemblé quelques vêtements pour Mikasa et déclaré qu'ils allaient tous les deux rendre visite à son père. Grisha Jaëger était revenu d'un de ces énièmes voyage hors de Sina et ne voulait qu'une chose, revoir sa petite fille. Bien qu'il se soit senti extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'Omega puisse disparaitre avec Mikasa (surtout dans le contexte tendu de leur relation) Livaï parvint à se convaincre qu'Eren n'oserait pas, pas après tout ce temps, agir de cette façon. Qu'il avait trop à cœur l'intérêt et le bonheur de la fillette pour à nouveau la séparer de son père…

Il avait néanmoins passé la journée à être nerveux, à nettoyer et faire les cent pas.

Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher quand, la nuit tombée depuis déjà une bonne heure, Eren était revenu à l'appartement. Sans Mikasa. A la place, il portait d'énormes sacs de courses qui, à en croire son audition, ne pouvaient qu'être remplis de bouteilles. Il s'approcha, chargé de son butin, jusqu'à se trouver face à Livaï. Son air était grave, son teint pâlot et son sourire hésitant, lorsqu'il déclara : « J'ai demandé à mon père de garder Mikasa…même si en toute honnêteté, je suis presque sûr qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé repartir avec… » Il posa les sacs sur la table basse. Au moins quatre sac cabas rempli de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre et de bières…Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « J'ai aussi appelé Erwin pour le prévenir qu'on risquerait d'être absents demain parce qu'on aurait une gueule de bois carabinée… » Livaï haussa un sourcil et pointa du doigt les sacs : « Tu comptes boire tout ça ?

\- Soyons honnêtes, je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas bourré l'autre soir chez Erwin. Je pense qu'on a tous les deux une effroyable résistance à l'alcool … » L'Alpha croisa les bras sur son torse : « Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi tu essaies de nous plonger dans un coma éthylique profond… » Eren le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Puis l'Omega détourna le regard, se crispa et parut prendre une grande inspiration : « Armin me tuera sans doute si je ne _passe pas un temps de qualité_ en ta compagnie très bientôt. Et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera sûrement les médocs que j'ingurgite pour repousser mes Chaleurs alors… » Livaï se raidit à son tour, la voix grondante il intervint : « Alors tu as l'intention de te torcher la gueule et tu espères quoi ? Que je serais assez ' _Alpha_ ' pour abuser d'un type inconscient ? » Eren cligna des yeux, un moment surpris, puis il s'écrasa la main sur le visage : « Non ! » Il avait l'air stressé et abattu : « Non, Livaï ! Je…maintenant je sais que…enfin, non, c'est faux. Pas juste maintenant, j'ai plus ou moins _toujours su_ que tu n'étais pas _ce_ genre de type… » A court de mots, l'Omega se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Livaï était sur les nerfs et ils avaient envie d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal mais…

L'Alpha s'installa aux côtés d'Eren et garda le silence.

Sa colère n'emmenait à rien. Si Eren lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que compréhensibles ou non, acceptable ou pas, chaque personne avait ses raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Livaï pouvait se laisser aller, lui reprocher son attitude inconsciente, le blâmer pour ses choix, lui faire remarquer qu'il prenait toujours les pires décisions en ce qui les concernait tous les deux…Et ensuite, quoi ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Si Eren était un morveux, Livaï au moins devait se montrer plus mature. Après tout, il était réellement plus âgé que son partenaire. Il demanda donc, sans regarder l'Omega dans les yeux : « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé d'acheter tout ça ?

\- Pour parler. » Livaï haussa un sourcil. Eren s'agrippa les mains et prit une grande inspiration : « Je ne pourrais pas t'en parler si je suis sobre…et je ne pourrais pas _'faire ça'_ si on n'a pas parlé avant…donc…

\- On boit. » Eren lui adressa un sourire incertain : « On boit. Mais rien ne nous empêche de rendre ça intéressant, non ? »

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent.

Ils commencèrent par un jeu très bête, un simple _'On boit si on a déjà fait'_ , une façon un peu détournée mais ludique d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Eren avait déjà eu un rapport sexuel en Semi-Public, déjà été se baigner nu à la plage, avait déjà pris de la drogue et Livaï en passait des belles. L'Alpha avait déjà consommé de la drogue lui aussi, il avait été arrêté pour violence sur la voie publique pendant son adolescence, et il avait même participé aux activités d'un gang à Shinganshina…Eren haussa un sourcil : « Toi ?! Le héros national, le meilleur soldat, l'Alpha des Alphas, un ex-délinquant ?!

\- J'ai eu une phase difficile pendant un moment…

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis le Mate d'un repris de justice…

\- Tu es toi-même un hors-la-loi même si tu ne t'es pas encore fait gauler. A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas c _héri,_ tout ce qui se passe ce soir, sera placée sous scellé…

\- T'as pris la sale manie de m'appeler comme ça…

\- Secrètement, ça te fait vibrer, j'en suis sûr…

\- Un jour tes chevilles vont tellement enflées que tu vas te transformer en culbuto. » Eren souriait. L'alcool lui était très visiblement monté à la tête, il avait les joues roses, l'œil brillant et semblait déjà bien plus détendu.

Pour autant, aucun d'eux n'était proche de l'état d'ébriété qu'il lui fallait pour sauter le pas.

Alors ils se remirent à boire.

Cette fois-ci, un action et vérité.

Un shot avant chaque action, un double en cas d'échec. Entre les cloches pieds, les positions de yoga impossibles, les défis stupides avec leurs pouvoirs, Livaï s'était rarement senti plus ridicule. Et paradoxalement, il s'était aussi rarement autant amusé. Les shots ingurgités avant chaque vérité avaient un impact particulier. Ceux qui servaient de gages étaient encore pire. Ils brûlaient l'estomac, donnaient le vertige… « J'avais quinze ans la première fois…c'était avec un Alpha, un ami. » Apprendre qu'Eren n'était plus vierge lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés n'étaient pas un choc. Pas vraiment. On se lançait rarement dans le genre de séduction qu'il avait entamé avec Livaï quand on était puceau. Courageux ou non, il y avait toujours une part de crainte face à l'inconnu. Pour autant, Livaï n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le sentiment grondant qui lui avait crispé l'estomac.

Une part de curiosité malsaine lui donnait envie de demander le nom de l'Alpha en question…juste pour savoir.

Mais il se retint.

Le jeu durait depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'enfin, Livaï eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se redresser sans tituber. Et à en croire la tête que faisait Eren, les paupières closes, il n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Il était peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'Alpha fronça les sourcils : « Action ou Vérité ? » Eren geignit : « Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je vais gerber…

-…On peut continuer à jouer sans boire si tu préfères. » Un moment de silence. Puis l'Omega acquiesça d'un grognement : « Ok…vas-y ; Vérité. Je ne peux plus bouger de là où je suis de toutes les façons… » Fort heureusement, même si leur langue était plus lourde, leurs membres ankylosés et leur esprit légèrement plus brumeux, leur discours était encore cohérent… : « Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes à ce point les Alphas ? » Le silence qui suivit sa demande fut si long et si complet, que Livaï crut qu'Eren était tombé dans le coma.

Mais au final, l'Omega répondit : « Je ne déteste pas les Alphas. Ce que je déteste, ce sont leurs privilèges et…tout un tas de trucs. Je sais que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas fautifs, juste ignorants. Prendre conscience de l'injustice, ça l'aide à reculer. Faut juste être prêt à renoncer à ses avantages et…

\- D'accord. Je reformule, pourquoi est-ce que tu _me_ détestes ? » Une nouvelle pause. Eren poussa un gémissement agacé : « Je ne te déteste pas ! Ce que je n'aime pas c'est…ce n'est pas _qui tu es_ , c'est _ce que tu es_ …c'est juste…argh…

\- Confus ? » Eren parut essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. En vain. Au final, il plaqua la tête contre le rebord du canapé et fixa le plafond. Inerte. Il commença son récit sans même l'introduire, comme s'il avait peur de perdre le courage d'en parler à haute voix : « Ma mère était super engagée. Genre, vraiment super engagée. Elle faisait le tour des contrées les plus éloignées à la recherche d'Omégas à sauver, éduquer, aider…on ne s'en rend pas bien compte mais, il y a environ 4 milliards d'habitants dans les Etats-Libres, soit à la louche 600 millions d'Alphas et un peu plus de 3 milliards de Bêtas…pour seulement 20 millions d'Omégas. Du moins, à en croire les pourcentages des statistiques. Pourtant ? Combien d'Omégas sont effectivement déclarés ? Adoptés ? Financés ? Protégés ? A peine 10%. C'est à peine 2 ou 3 millions sur 20.

\- Gamin, si tu viens de faire tous ces calculs de tête, tu n'es clairement pas assez bourré…

\- J'ai un truc avec les chiffres...

\- Ah. Oui. Génie de la finance…

\- Non, de gestion…mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

\- On est censé être trop raide pour parler de trucs aussi sérieux…

\- On s'est bourré la gueule, justement pour que _je réussisse_ à en parler…

\- D'habitude tu n'as pas besoin d'être torché pour faire campagne…

\- Si je pouvais bouger un muscle, je te frapperais. Dans le doute que ça se retourne contre moi, je ne le ferais pas. Mais tu dois avoir conscience que j'y pense, très fort. » Eren marqua une pause puis soupira : « Ma mère s'occupait des fugitifs ou des oubliés du système. Sa sœur…Ma tante, Ophélia. » Sa voix se brisa mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant : « Ma tante Ophélia était elle aussi une Omega mais au contraire de ma mère, elle avait choisi de ne pas être adoptée par la famille Aurions. Elle est restée une Hemel et a voué sa vie à leur cause… Elle était mon troisième super héros favori. Elle était cultivée, gentille, toujours en première ligne. Elle était forte…Dans l'un des refuges que ma mère avait mis sur place, il y avait cet Alpha…volontaire, qui parlait fort. Il était grand et musclé. Un type qui avait l'air sym…ok. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça… » Eren s'était redressé, un peu tremblant.

Livaï se redressa à son tour et lui jeta un regard appuyé. L'Omega tremblait mais pas forcément de peur. Il paraissait plutôt en colère, fou de rage même : « C'était un psychopathe. Il s'est déguisé derrière une apparence inoffensive mais…je ne peux pas dire du bien de cet enfoiré…

\- Ok. Je vois le topo, je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Non. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand ma tante est venue régler un souci à son refuge à la place de ma mère, un été, elle l'a rencontré. C'était son Mate. Ils se sont mariés…Il s'est mis à la battre, à l'humilier…et elle l'a couvert. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, prétextait être devenue plus maladroite si on remarquait un bleu ou deux... Un peu après mes cinq ans, on leur a rendu visite et… » Eren se stoppa. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et visiblement du mal à respirer.

Livaï fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui permettre de trouver du réconfort dans sa senteur d'Alpha, rassurante.

L'Omega ferma les yeux, agrippa un verre à shot, se servit et l'avala d'un coup. Après quoi il annonça : « Il s'est énervé, est devenu violent et a voulu me frapper. Elle s'est interposée. Elle a pris les coups à ma place. Puis…il l'a violée, sous mes yeux. » Livaï se figea. Eren termina dans un souffle : « Le lendemain, quand on est venu pour la sauver, il était trop tard. Elle avait tué son Mate et s'était collé une balle dans la tête. » Un lourd silence. Eren se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière. Il déglutit, fixa le vide et ajouta, incrédule : « Elle était plus forte que lui. Niveau pouvoirs, elle pouvait se défendre. Mais le lien de Mate, son statut, sa part _'Omega'_ était…ma tante était _trop faible_ pour lui résister…Juste parce qu'elle était… » Livaï répliqua : « Je ne suis pas d'accord…enfin pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Eren baissa les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

Livaï s'expliqua : « Elle l'a tué à la fin. L'endroit où elle a été vraiment faible, ça a été quand elle a refusé de l'assumer et s'est suicidée. Mais tante…elle était forte. Elle l'était olus que la plupart des femmes battues. Je ne crois pas que son statut d'Omega était en cause. » Eren cligna des yeux. L'Alpha haussa les épaules : « Je ne dis pas que la dynamique Alpha/Omega ne craint pas de façon générale et…je ne dis pas non plus qu'il n'y a pas des abus de pouvoirs dans ce genre de paires…mais…le caractère individuel entre en compte. J'en suis convaincu. » Le regard d'Eren se fit plus incertain, presque brillant : « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ? » Livaï demeura interdit, pas bien sûr de là où la question les menait.

Eren se tendit vers lui, sans cesser de le fixer : « Si je te donnais autant de pouvoir sur moi, qu'est-ce que t'en ferais ? » Une décharge électrique crépita entre eux. Livaï se sentit secoué de l'intérieur. Sur le coup, il avait complètement dessaoulé. Son cœur battait sensiblement plus vite. Il s'entendait respirer. Une respiration lente et soutenue qui perçait le silence. La voix d'Eren était à peine audible lorsqu'il demanda : « Est-ce que vas me blesser ? » Enfin. Enfin, Livaï savait pourquoi il avait été rejeté dès le premier jour. Pourquoi, en dépit, ou plutôt à cause de leur lien, Eren avait passé toutes ces années à le fuir. Etait-il censé avoir une réponse toute faite ? A l'heure actuelle, l'Alpha n'était sûr de rien. De quoi était-il capable ? Un élancement dans son Chorus lui rappela l'existence de sa Tâche. Livaï avait déjà détruit de ses mains ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Aurait-il agi différemment aujourd'hui si on lui en donnait l'occasion ?

Etait-il prêt à de nouveau avoir quelque chose de précieux ? De fragile, à chérir ?

Mikasa s'était imposée dans sa vie comme une évidence. Inévitable. Eren…Eren l'attirait. Il l'attirait désespéramment, pas juste parce que ses instincts d'Alpha lui intimaient l'envie de le protéger, de le posséder…c'était aussi le feu dans ses yeux, sa force, son caractère de merde. Autant de choses qui attisaient son intérêt, rendait plus vivant son quotidien. Ils se complétaient. Le feu et la glace. Ils risquaient aussi de se détruire. L'Omega lui cachait des choses, de lourds secrets. Livaï n'était pas mieux de son côté. Ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, il y avait, sous-jacente, une certaine tension, qui les séparait. Ce qu'Eren lui offrait, là, ce soir, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il souhaitait se sentir à l'aise avant de passer ses Chaleurs en sa compagnie. C'était un ultime test.

Un acte de foi.

Même après trois mois, l'Omega n'avait aucune assurance que Livaï ne risquait pas de lui planter un couteau dans le dos au moindre signe de faiblesse… Quelle place l'Alpha était-il prêt à lui donner dans sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était déjà prêt à faire pour Eren ? Il avait appris à faire taire ses pulsions, à écouter davantage plutôt de se renfermer et juger…Pour autant, il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant avant de prendre une décision. Lui, il était l'arme, le bras, le fer de lance. Les plans et les conséquences, c'était pour Erwin. Livaï était un homme d'action. Surtout pour tout ce qui concernait sa vie. Ou le moment présent.

Et actuellement ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était…

Il s'était approché d'Eren, avait tendu la main et lui avait caressé distraitement la joue. L'Omega s'était figé mais n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour s'écarter. Le pouce de Livaï lui effleura la lèvre inférieure, son index lui traça le contour de l'oreille. Eren avait la chair de poule et les pupilles dilatées…Livaï approcha un peu plus jusqu'à le surplomber de son corps, sans qu'ils ne se touchent… : « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais de ce pouvoir ? » L'Omega pencha la tête et lutta visiblement pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser envelopper par l'effluve musqué de son Mate…Il affirma d'une voix troublée : « Tu ne me feras pas de mal… » Le regard vert d'Eren se planta sur lui, hésitant mais brûlant de désir. Livaï retint son souffle : « Crois-moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne me servirais jamais de mon Aura pour te faire plier ou… » Il n'achèverait jamais cette promesse.

La bouche d'Eren était venue capturer la sienne.

Tout d'abord indécis, le baiser ne tarda pas à grimper en intensité. Leurs lèvres partirent à la conquête l'une de l'autre. C'était un duel passionné, mal maîtrisé. Leurs dents se touchaient occasionnellement. Aucun d'eux n'était un novice mais les battements de leur cœur n'en étaient pas moins assourdissants. C'était comme enfin rentrer chez soi, retrouver son chemin…Familier, excitant…Le loup de Livaï était agité, presque intenable. Un grondement excité lui échappa. Comme pour y répondre, Eren fondit sous ses doigts, un long gémissement lui glissa des lèvres. Livaï lui caressa la nuque d'une main alors que l'autre se posait sur sa cuisse avec fermeté. Une ouverture lui permit de caresser la langue de l'Omega de la sienne, de découvrir avec prudence chaque recoin de sa bouche. Eren était tout simplement divin, un goût sucré et alcoolisé qui électrisait chacun de ses nerfs… Le second gémissement fut un peu plus plaintif. Raison pour laquelle quoiqu'il eût l'intention de faire ou non, en dépit de son désir grandissant, Livaï mit un terme à leur séance de bécotage.

Secoués, ils reprirent leur souffle, yeux clos.

L'Alpha avait envie de recommencer, là, tout de suite. Mais Eren frissonnait et Livaï n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit de plaisir. L'Omega avait l'air un peu tendu, même si ses joues étaient rosies et son souffle court...Livaï avait promis de ne pas jouer de sa position, il avait bien l'intention de s'y tenir. Il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps… Eren rouvrit les yeux et souffla : « Ok…ça promet…

\- On a toujours été compatible sur ce point… » L'Omega avait l'œil brillant lorsqu'il répondit : « Je m'en souviens… » Livaï retint son rictus : « Oh…

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on dit qu'il n'y a que les nazes qui partent à la pêche aux compliments lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe ? … » L'Alpha lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Eren surprit papillonna. Livaï lui écrasa la tête : « On a besoin de sommeil. Et de boire, beaucoup…

\- Quoi ? Aussi facilement ? Tu ne vas pas insister ou… » L'Alpha haussa un sourcil : « Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne avant le grand jour ? » Eren agita la tête puis grimaça, avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue… : « D'une je suis complètement naze…de deux, je n'ai vraiment pas l'humeur, pas après…

\- Je plaisantais, morveux. C'était juste pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un bourrin.

\- Première nouvelle…

\- Rappelles-toi que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour te punir… » Eren se redressa lentement et répliqua : « Garde tes pulsions punitives en cuir et latex pour un autre moment…

\- Pourquoi, tu rêves de me voir habillée en cuir, gamin ? » Recommencer aussi naturellement à se chamailler, c'était rassurant. Ils savaient qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important, que leur relation venait de prendre un tournant décisif. Eren s'était confié, Livaï avait fait des promesses…Ils avaient décidé d'affronter ensemble l'épreuve à venir.

Bien qu'ils aient choisi dans un accord silencieux de faire comme si de rien n'était…Ils étaient tous les deux troublés et confus. Eren parce que se laisser aller n'était peut-être pas aussi compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Même s'il avait frôlé la crise de panique de près, l'Alpha avait su s'arrêter à temps, se retenir, être à l'écoute. Livaï parce qu'il n'était pas encore bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de s'admettre. Ne serait-ce que dans le confort secret de son esprit, cette révélation était loin d'être facile à digérer…

Ils rangèrent sommairement le salon et après s'être lancé de furtifs regards en coin, ils finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit avant de regagner l'intimité de leur chambre respective. Ce soir-là, quand Eren fut à nouveau réveillé par un mal de crâne fulgurant et des frissons…quand il dût se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des gouttes de sang qui lui perlaient du nez…et que sa main se posa sur le flacon de Suppressants par réflexe…il revit Livaï en pensée. Leur discussion. Tous les efforts que l'Alpha avait fait jusque-là pour contrôler ses pulsions…

Il attrapa la boîte de médicaments d'un air décidé.

Et sans ciller en versa tout le contenu dans l'évier avant de s'humidifier le visage.

 _« Tu peux y arriver Eren. T'es plus fort que ça. »_

* * *

 _Et ainsi, Eren saute le pas!_

(Prend son air de boulangère rustique)

 _Bien entendu vous le voyez arriver de loin, le bon, le chaud, le Lemon tout frais?_

 _...Mon délire mis à part, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?..._

 _J'ai personnellement eu l'impression d'expédier tout ça, vite fait bien fait (même si ça traîne depuis des chapitres et des chapitres)...J'espère que la réaction de Livaï tombait à pique et que l'émotion d'Eren était palpable..._

 _\- Les conséquences de l'abus de Suppressants?_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur le sujet. Les choses auraient pu nettement moins bien se passer pour Eren, sur ce coup-là, il a eu chaud! D'ailleurs, du coup, l'apparition de l'A.2, réussie? (Je suis naze pour faire monter la pression ou faire un moment angoissant, c'est juste pas mon truc)_

 _\- La soirée chez Erwin?_

 _J'aurais voulu avoir plus de scènes avec eux quatre, tous bourrés ! Obligé que d'ici quelques chapitres, je me permette de leur faire organiser une grosse orgie...quoi? J'ai dis orgie? Je voulais dire fête! Vous savez, histoire de décompresser..._

 _\- La soirée Eren/Livaï_

 _Qui a cru qu'Eren allait se barrer avec Mikasa et ne plus revenir? Qui a aimé leur moment 'viens on se bourre la gueule!' ? Leurs aveux? Qui a été déçu du fait qu'Eren n'était plus puceau? Qui a une idée de l'identité de son Premier Alpha?_

 _Des avis sur le récit d'Eren (on sentait bien l'émotion?) ? Ses remarques sur le nombre d'Omegas? La réaction de Livaï à son aveu? On le verra plus tard y repenser..._

 _\- Le BAISER!_

 _Holy motherfucker! Comme je l'attendais lui! (Danse comme une mongole)_

 _\- Et enfin, la décision d'Eren!_

 _LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_

* * *

Réponse rapide aux commentaires

 **ANAOT** merci pour le commentaire! Et de rien, voilà encore pour ton insomnie! (Mon amie nocturne!)

 **Kawa-D** BIENVENUE DANS MON MONDE DE PERVERSION ET DE FOLIE! Je suis fière d'être ton premier LevixEren! J'espère que tu en découvriras pleeeeins d'autres cool! (Dans mes fics ou même L'Ombre Ecarlate, l'Exécuteur, La Clinique du Mur Rose...par exemple * sifflote*)

 **Miraculous Shinichi** Moi aussi j'adore les passages en famille, je profite vraiment de cette fic pour faire dans le demi-dark et me permettre du fluff, du quotidien, du mignon, même s'il y a un mystère sous-jacent, c'est moins lourd que My Beautiful Beast...

 **Alycia Panther** , Ahaha! Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu! Celui-là devrait aussi pas mal te contenter si tu apprécies le Eren/Livai et le prochain devrait t'achever...

 **Kizzbloo** HONEY LOVE! Je relirais ton chapitre dès plus tard (j'allais mettre demain mais il est déjà pas d'heure du matin alors bon...pas la peine de faire genre, je suis repartie pour une sale nuit) avec grand plaisir! Il était au top en plus celui-là, quel mal à le relire?! J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent de Sygma, désolée pour les fautes et merci pour les encouragements (Je ne trouverais jamais de Bêta qui puisse tenir la cadence à laquelle j'écris, j'ai envoyé des tonnes de demandes sur le site, pas une seule réponse! *larmes de sang*) Eren est un politicien né. Il faut à tout prix que je le rende stupide dans une de mes fics! (rire nerveux) Livai n'en croit pas ses yeux mais secrètement, il adore ça! Erwin est...épique! Ce Erwin me plait beaucoup, il est plus léger (enfin, pour l'instant et en apparence) TAKE MY MONEY TOO (J'adore les glaces de bruges, j'adore le chocolat, je suis démasquée) Le JeanxMarco sera pleeeein de surprises! Je crois que tout le monde va me hair pour la chanson disney. Je me suis haie perso, donc vous avez le droit!

Bref! Une réponse plus complète pour toi dès que je me sortirais les doigts des fesses ! (Tout en finesse!)

 **Anaya 1998** Oh oui, la queue, les poupées...Bientôt, oui, bientôt plus!

 **Manu44** Ne t'en fais pour ton commentaire! L'important c'est qu'il y en ai un! Je vais essayer de mettre la pédale douce sur la dévalorisation perso, mais je ne promet rien #Faible. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas! *émue*

 **Aidencary** Très cher chaton, il y a des choses concernant Hanji qu'il vaut mieux NE JAMAIS savoir...Eren est vraiment arrogant et couillu dans cet univers. Perso moi, je l'adore. Il a bon fond en vrai ce petit et il est sympa quand on s'y fait! (rire)

 **Feather889** Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup moins long mais je l'espère tout aussi riche! De rien pour mon point de vue sur Eren, j'adore ce genre de débat! (C'est totalement pour ça que j'écris!) Le plus cool, c'est si j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur le personnage! Quant à ma nièce, ooh oui! Elle est adorable (avec ses cheveux bouclées et son visage poupin) mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est manipulatrice pour une gamine de deux ans! (rire) De rien pour le chapitre! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi celui-là!

 **Sillumina** MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Iroko** J'adore faire traîner Erwin dans leur bureau! C'est le pied! Et lui aussi il s'y amuse! Jean était, est et sera TOUJOURS MA VICTIME! (paix à son âme) Je te rassure, le flirt de Livai est 100% CONSCIENT! Il est loin d'être aussi con qu'Eren le croit, il est juste un peu dur de la feuille...OOOOH je suis trop pressée de pouvoir développer Marco! (trépigne) En tous cas, je peux déjà affirmer qu'il est bel et bien l'un des éléments importants liés à l'aboutissement du projet Harmonie!

Merci pour les corrections!

 **Aamy**! Ma Yandere à moi! Tes délires m'ont tué, comme d'habitude! Et du coup, une idée m'ait venue! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne publierais pas une sorte de recueil de scénettes marrantes? Tu rassembles celles que t'as déjà écrit et tu les publies ici! Je pourrais aller les commenter direct! (Bien sûr, c'est si ton projet perso ne prend pas déjà une plombe et si t'en a envie!) Je répondrais à ton commentaire plus en détail dès que possible !

 **Néhémie** LIVAI EST 200% CONSCIENT (oui ça augmente) lorsqu'il se met à flirter avec Eren! Je le confirme !

Je sais pour l'anémie...j'essaie de prendre plus soin de moi, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis actuellement mon pire ennemi...donc, merci pour ton inquiétude et je promet d'essayer de me reprendre en main (niveau santé) !

* * *

Voilà qui est fait! (Nessa mon chaton, où es-tu? * larmes de crocodiles*)

Je vous fais des bisous! A très vite!

Plein de love

Easyan


	16. Scène 15

Hello!

Suite à nombreux messages (entre autres) et à un brin de mise en perspective perso, j'ai décidé d'essayer de prendre un peu plus soin de moi! (La belle affaire) Du coup, tentatives de dodo plus tôt, nouvelle diète, ect. On verra où tout ça me mène!

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre...je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes, j'espère juste que vous allez l'apprécier!

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 15**_

' _ **Conditions'**_

Cela faisait une éternité qu'Eren n'avait pas été accompagné pour l'un de ses rendez-vous médicaux.

Après la mort de Carla, son époux s'était retrouvé dans une situation délicate. Eren était doué, intelligent, mais à huit ans, il était surtout bien trop jeune pour diriger la Garde ou travailler à l'aboutissement d'Harmonie. Grisha avait donc dû endosser le rôle de remplaçant à la tête du mouvement ainsi que son propre rôle dans la société (Grisha Jaëger, médecin de renom, génie incompris de la recherche, noble, Alpha…) Au final, le rôle d'Eren avait peu à peu glissé de celui de fils à ceux de collègue et de complice. L'enfance de l'Omega s'était arrêté le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère. Il avait pris sa vie en main, pour alléger le poids des responsabilités sous lesquelles croulaient son père. Les repas, les rendez-vous médicaux obligatoires auxquels étaient soumis tout Omega en pleine croissance, le rangement, l'entraînement, les cours.

Ce qu'il en résultait c'était qu'Eren n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Il était celui qui se préoccupait des autres. Il prenait les décisions, il combattait en première ligne pour son équipe, au nom de toutes ces choses auxquelles il tenait. C'était ce qui l'avait motivé toute sa vie. Protéger le secret des Hemel, prendre soin du groupe, voir aboutir Harmonie…s'il était devenu chef du mouvement avant même d'avoir dix-huit ans, ce n'était pas pour rien. Eren n'était pas seulement le dépositaire de la flamme qui avait brûlé dans le cœur de ses ancêtres, il en était l'incarnation…Il était appelé à faire de grandes choses. Il n'était pas juste jeune et insouciant, il était Eren Jaëger, l'Héritier…Alors pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?

On ne distinguait plus le regard d'Hanji derrière les verres opaques de ses lunettes.

Elle avait l'air concentrée.

Livaï était assis juste à côté d'Eren. Il se tenait droit comme I. L'Omega avait voulu régler seul toute cette histoire mais…l'Alpha avait insisté pour être présent. _« A chaque fois que tu prends une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux, morveux, c'est la mauvaise. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, va falloir compter avec moi ce coup-ci…_

 _\- Sauf que là, ça ne 'nous' concerne pas. C'est de ma santé dont il est question…_ » Livaï lui avait asséné une grosse claque à l'arrière du crâne et avait rétorqué : « _Mauvais réponse. Ta santé est 'notre problème' pas juste le tien. Que tu le veuilles ou non Eren, on est Mate, si tu crèves, j'en souffre. Mikasa en souffre aussi. »_ Eren avait été profondément troublé par cette réponse…c'était une affirmation pourtant simple. Et réaliste. Mais elle en disait tellement long sur le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru tous les deux.

En seulement quatre mois.

Ils étaient passés d'inconnus à parents en un temps record. Puis ils avaient dû s'apprivoiser. Ils ne se faisaient pas totalement confiance, à raison, et ils pensaient tous les deux que leur lien 'biochimique', un vestige de leur héritage lupin, n'impliquait aucun sentiment amoureux. Juste une incroyable alchimie, une attirance quasi irrépressible…Alors quand est-ce qu'ils avaient commencé à _se préoccuper_ l'un de l'autre ? Hanji déclara soudain : « Livaï m'a fait promettre de ne pas te faire de sermons…il pense que ça pourrait te donner une bonne raison de ne plus vouloir de moi comme médecin…

\- En premier lieu et en toute sincérité, je ne voulais déjà pas de toi comme médecin. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté, c'est parce que j'avais encore moins envie de consulter l'un de mes employés… » Livaï haussa un sourcil : « _Tes_ employés ? Je croyais que tu ne t'occupais plus de la gestion des hôpitaux Jaëger… » Eren roula des yeux : « Je supervise, de temps en temps…et puis ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils aient été mes employés à un moment donné. Je trouve ça malsain de leur confier la moindre info sur ma santé…surtout à propos d'un truc aussi délicat…

\- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas un certain problème avec le contrôle, morveux ? Ça t'arrive de lâcher les rênes et de laisser les autres faire leur part du boulot ? … » Hanji intervint : « Est-ce que c'est le mauvais moment pour faire remarquer que _je_ suis aussi accessoirement une de tes employés ? » Eren pouffa : « Oh pitié, tu es tellement bizarre que tu n'as même pas accepté d'être payée pour ce que tu fais…

\- Ma famille est honteusement riche…la médecine est ma passion. Mon vrai métier c'est Sentinelle… » Livaï leur coupa la parole : « Et si on parlait plutôt de ce pourquoi on est tous là ? » Hanji se reprit : « Oui ! Bien sûr…Donc ! Les résultats de tes tests sont…incroyablement bons. » Eren poussa un soupir de soulagement et sentit ses muscles se détendre. La scientifique continua : « Tu as eu _beaucoup_ de chance Eren, il faut que tu en ais pleinement conscience. Ces Suppressants que tu as réussi à te procurer sur le marché noir, ils ne sont pas purs. Les trafiquants y ont ajouté tellement de composants nocifs pour faire tenir la formule à petit prix que…

\- Mais je vais bien…

 _-_ Il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires sur le long terme, c'est vrai…mais on ne peut pas pour autant dire que tu vas 'bien'. D'habitude les Omégas n'avalent de Suppressants que pendant la période de leurs Chaleurs, pour bloquer leurs signaux biochimiques ainsi que les effets les plus violents de…

\- Je sais à quoi servent les Suppressants, Hanji… » Hanji avait l'air sombre et très sérieuse lorsqu'elle répliqua : « Vu comment tu les as utilisés, on pourrait croire que tu as besoin de bien plus qu'une vulgaire piqûre de rappel, Eren. Prendre ce poison tous les jours pendant des mois ?! C'était dangereux, inconscient et…

-…Apparemment te demander d'éviter les remontrances ça ne servait pas à grand-chose …

\- Les Chaleurs que tu vas expérimenter à partir de maintenant seront violentes, douloureuses et plus longues que celles que tu as pu connaître jusqu'ici. » Eren serra les dents. Hanji continua : « Ton corps est une machine formidable, elle se régule seule, se guérit…mais lorsque tu l'empoisonnes et la dérègles, tu dois être prêt à en payer les conséquences, Eren. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne… » Livaï s'était tendu sur son siège : « Douloureux à quel point ?

\- Il va perdre connaissance. La fièvre sera intense, il va avoir besoin de régulateurs thermiques. Il sera délirant. Il aura aussi besoin de ton odeur et ta présence pour le rassurer et faire baisser ses constances hormonales. Il ne pourra ni s'hydrater, ni se nourrir correctement… » A mesure qu'Hanji listait ces conséquences, Eren sentait poindre le désespoir.

Il avait ingurgité ces pilules pour se donner le temps, d'être plus fort, plus courageux…

Et résultats ? Il n'allait pas juste être affaiblis, il allait être…totalement à la merci de Livaï.

Hanji leur tendit des livrets d'informations. Celui d'Eren était intitulé _'Omega, comment prendre soin de mon corps'_ , il tourna les yeux vers Livaï et lut _'Comment s'occuper de votre Omega'_. Ni une, ni deux, Eren saisit le livret de l'Alpha et le feuilleta : « Oh ! Je rêve ! On pourrait remplacer chacun des 'Omega' de ce bouquin par 'chien' ou 'chat' que ce serait la même chose ! » Livaï récupéra son dû d'un geste brusque et répliqua : « T'as raison, ils auraient dû sortir le livret _'Comment gérer votre Casse-burne'_ à la place ! » Et si l'Alpha avait pris un soin particulier à ranger le livret à l'intérieur de sa poche intérieure, Eren ne se sentit pas le courage de se moquer de lui. Après tout, Livaï venait d'apprendre, basiquement, qu'il allait devoir s'occuper d'un véritable légume…

Eren entreprit de recentrer le débat : « Donc…des conséquences énormes.

\- Selon ta charge hormonale actuelle, je dirais qu'il te faudra au moins trois cycles de Chaleurs complets pour que ton système se rééquilibre. De plus, tes Chaleurs dureront probablement sept jours au lieu de cinq…

\- Quand est-ce que je perdrais la tête ?

\- Pas au début. Ce sera pendant ton pic hormonal, entre le deuxième et le troisième jour. Au début, ce sera la fièvre le problème. Peut-être que tu perdras connaissance le cinquième ou le sixième jour quand tu seras…

\- Bon. D'accord, noté. » Si Eren était stressé à l'idée de passer ses Chaleurs avec son Mate avant d'apprendre tout ça. Maintenant, il était tout simplement terrifié.

Hanji s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son bureau…Elle avait un air faussement sérieux cette fois-ci : « Bien, bien…maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. La seconde raison pour laquelle vous avez fait appel à moi… » Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser et détacha chaque syllabe du mot en le prononçant : « La con-tra-cep-tion. » Eren eut instantanément envie de mourir. Une sorte de crise cardiaque foudroyante ou une bonne vieille rupture d'anévrisme…Quelque chose de rapide et indolore si possible. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver là, à parler 'contraception' avec _Hanji._ A en croire la tête que tirait Livaï, le sentiment était partagé. La scientifique, de son côté… : « Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, pendant les Chaleurs, le contact sperme-muqueuse est… » Livaï grogna : « On a tous déjà entendu le b.a.-ba Quatr'yeux, passe la seconde…

\- Je disais ! Le contact sperme-muqueuse est essentiel, c'est lui qui permet à divers marqueurs chimiques d'être échangés. Cela calme les effets des Chaleurs et des Ruts. En gros plus Livaï va éja…

\- On a compris Hanji ! Merci ! » Eren ne rougissait pas souvent (voire jamais) mais là, il avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en flammes. Hanji était clairement en train de se venger… : « Du coup, hors de question que vous utilisiez des préserva…

\- Médicaments ! On va tenter les médicaments… » Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis expliqua : « C'est en effet la seule solution qu'il vous reste. Vous êtes Marqués et Mates, donc pour vous les contraceptifs chimiques ne seront pas efficaces.

\- Je…nous avons un livre rempli de vieilles compositions herbales qui pourraient…

\- Ton père m'en a donné une copie… » Les yeux d'Hanji brillaient d'intérêt, elle ajouta : « La copie de quelques pages seulement, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un accès à la totalité de l'ouvrage… » Eren se crispa et gigota sur sa chaise : « Les Hemel étaient des collectionneurs de livres anciens, très conservateurs. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup laisser leurs ouvrages à la vue d'étrangers…

\- Je comprends. Je saurais mériter ta confiance… » Cette conversation prenait une drôle de tournure…Eren avait tout intérêt à la rediriger : « Est-ce que tu y as trouvé de quoi nous aider ? Je crois que c'était ce qu'utilisait ma mère…

\- Les herbes et les procédés décrits sur cette page étaient tout simplement fascinants ! Complexes, limites mystiques…on aurait presque dit un ancien livre de sorcellerie…

\- Certains de mes ancêtres étaient des herboristes passionnés, ils tentaient beaucoup de choses…des fois ça réussissait, d'autres non.

\- Il m'a été très difficile de décoder la page, d'essayer de comprendre à quelles herbes correspondaient certains noms…

\- Tu as réussi à trouver des substituts ?

\- Une grande partie des herbes mentionnées sont introuvables. » Eren sentit le peu d'espoir qu'il entretenait partir en fumée. Hanji lui adressa un large sourire : « Je suis un génie et…accessoirement également une Moisson. J'y ai passé une ou deux nuits blanches mais, j'ai essayé de recréer avec mes pouvoirs la stabilité et les effets de certains composants manquants. J'ai mélangé plusieurs éléments et… » Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un flacon : « Et voilà votre contraceptif perso ! Tout nouveau, tout beau…

\- Et potentiellement inefficace. Sans parler du fait que tu seras toujours la seule à pouvoir le synthétiser si on doit se fier à tes pouvoirs…

\- J'ai utilisé non seulement ton échantillon sanguin mais aussi celui de Livaï, je suis sûre à 99% de son efficacité. En ce qui concerne le fait que je sois la seule à pouvoir le mettre au point, j'ai bien l'intention après ce test de vous fournir des réserves au cas où. De plus, si entre temps nous parvenons à trouver les herbes mentionnées sur la copie, je pourrais t'aider à recréer le contraceptif d'origine… » Eren acquiesça et tendit une main hésitante vers le flacon. Hanji posa la main sur la sienne et serra doucement : « Tout va bien se passer Eren. Livaï saura prendre soin de toi… » Surpris, l'Omega s'écarta, le flacon serré dans la paume.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Etait-il possible que…

Il vrilla Livaï du regard : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! » L'Alpha fronça les sourcils, prêts à répliquer. Mais ce fut Hanji qui répondit : « Livaï ne m'a rien dit. Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Tu es loin d'être bête, Eren. Alors je me doute bien qu'il a fallu quelque chose de grave pour que tu te décides à abuser des Suppressants à ce point. Tes Chaleurs…

\- Merci Hanji. » Eren avait coupé court à la discussion. En parler lui donnait la nausée. Avec Armin ou Jean, ça allait. Mais en dehors de ces deux-là… Hanji sembla comprendre le message et reprit un ton bien plus professionnel : « As-tu déjà passé l'une de tes Chaleurs avec un Alpha, Eren ?

\- Non…

\- Très bien, alors globalement, en dehors des effets accentués dus à ton abus de Suppressants, les choses devraient se passer comme d'habitude. Sauf que comme tu as un Mate et que tu es Marqué, tu dépendras de Livaï pour différentes choses. N'importe quelles phéromones d'Alpha ne suffiront plus à t'aider à passer ce moment, lui seul le peut…L'important c'est de comprendre qu'il est _parfaitement naturel_ de se laisser guider par son instinct. Y résister risqueraient de rendre les choses compliquées autant pour toi que pour Livaï. Les médecins recommandent… » Elle était en train de leur donner d'un tas de conseils divers et variés, mais Livaï n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Difficile de ne pas appréhender.

Est-ce qu'un couple normal aurait trouvé la perspective de passer leurs premières Chaleurs ensembles aussi horrifiante ? Ce genre de moment était plutôt excitant d'ordinaire…pour sa part, Livaï ne se sentait pas vraiment pressé d'y être.

A la sortie de leur rendez-vous, ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord sur un point précis.

Ils ne voulaient plus jamais revivre ça.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Depuis l'arrêt des Suppressants, Eren pouvait sentir d'heure en heure ses symptômes lui courir sous la peau.

Il avait l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans son corps, entre claquage de dents et transpiration, son organisme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa peau était sensible, ses nerfs à vifs… Il remplissait avec attention la valise de Mikasa tout en essayant d'ignorer son mal-être : « Papa et Moe vont devoir se retrouver de temps en temps…pendant une semaine.

\- C'est votre _semaine d'adulte_ ! » La fillette n'était pas ravie d'être éjectée de leur petit cocon mais au bout de deux jours, elle avait fini par se résigner. Son sac peluche serré contre la poitrine, elle observait chacun des faits et gestes de son Moe. Eren acquiesça : « Tu ne verras même pas le temps passer. Tu seras avec Papy, Jean, Armin, Marco. Vous irez au Zoo, au parc… » Bien qu'elle n'eût pas l'air convaincue, Mikasa acquiesça à son tour.

Ils la conduisirent jusqu'au manoir principal des Jaëger.

En plein quartier noble.

C'était la seconde fois que Livaï voyait le manoir mais il était toujours aussi surpris. A chaque fois, elle avait l'air plus grande. La demeure était magistrale, imposante…c'était plus le palais d'un véritable prince que d'un simple noble. Il était fait de pierres blanches, sculpté, enjolivé de marbre. Vraiment impressionnant. « Mon père ne l'aime pas. » L'Alpha se gara dans la cour avant : « Il ne l'aime pas ?

\- Son enfance a été plutôt bateau. Mais il ne s'est jamais senti à sa place. Si le fait d'être 'noble' ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir les ressources nécessaires pour ses recherches…

\- C'est génétique alors…les Jaëger sont d'éternels insatisfaits … » Ils descendirent du véhicule, récupérèrent les valises de Mikasa (coffre à jouets compris) et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés sur le perron que Grisha était déjà sorti pour les y attendre. Il se tenait devant la porte et posait sur eux son regard vert. La couleur de ses pupilles rappelait le lichen en pleine forêt. L'homme était long et fin. Il n'avait pas une stature impressionnante, ni même une Aura effrayante mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'intimidant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il fixait sans ciller ou alors autre chose…Livaï l'avait déjà croisé au moins trois fois avant aujourd'hui. Quand il était bien plus jeune avant de devenir Sentinelle, un peu plus tard et de loin alors qu'il venait d'être promu puis une dernière fois il y avait environ trois ans. A ce moment-là, Grisha l'avait fixé avec insistance et Livaï avait préféré l'esquiver.

De façon générale, Grisha Jaëger lui avait toujours donné une impression bizarre.

Livaï avait toujours plus ou moins eu la sensation que l'homme regardait ses interlocuteurs sans les voir. Comme s'il se passait une myriade de choses derrière ses prunelles mais que personne ne pouvait savoir quoi exactement. Grisha était censé être un entrepreneur et un médecin excentrique. Un philanthrope qui aimait être proche du peuple. Un veuf éploré. Un noble à côté de ses pompes à qui on pardonnait tout parce qu'il était extraordinaire dans son domaine. Mais maintenant que Livaï habitait avec son fils et avait eu un avant-goût en interne du genre de vie qu'ils menaient…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier du _bon docteur_. Quelles histoires étaient réelles et lesquelles n'étaient que le résultat d'une comédie savamment orchestrée ? Livaï ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête toutes ces fois où il avait vu Eren jouer l'Omega docile, démentir toutes rumeurs qui puissent le présenter comme révolutionnaire ou dangereux… Et maintenant ?

Grisha Jaëger, l'homme aux mille facettes, était son beau-père…

Mikasa les quitta en sautant quelques marches.

Dès que le regard de son grand-père lui tomba dessus, toute sa posture changea. Grisha se détendit, s'accroupit avec souplesse et ouvrit les bras. La fillette s'y jeta en gloussant avant de lui offrir l'un de ses plus beaux bisous de la tortue. Eren ricana : « Ils agissent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles ! Ça ne fait même pas deux jours ! J'vous jure ces deux-là…Une vraie fille à Papy…

\- J'ai comme l'impression que dans ton entourage il n'y pas grand monde qui ne la gâte pas…

\- Hanji lui a acheté un poney Livaï. Un vrai poney. Vivant.

\- Pour ma défense…Hanji est folle. » Le sourire qui flottait sur le visage habituellement inexpressif du docteur le rendait incroyablement plus accessible. Il était bien plus facile sur le coup de voir les quelques ressemblances qui existaient entre le père et le fils. Les lignes du front, les sourcils… Grisha releva les yeux et se redressa, Mikasa dans les bras.

La fillette se mit à chantonner.

Livaï essaya de réprimer le frisson qui lui remonta le long du bras quand il accepta de serrer la main tendue silencieuse du docteur. « J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps, c'est vraiment une honte qu'on ne puisse se rencontrer que maintenant. Je suis enchanté, Caporal Ackermann.

\- Moi de même…vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Livaï… » Mikasa lui planta dans les cheveux l'une des fleurs qu'elle avait arrachées en sortant de voiture. Grisha lui sourit, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et promit : « Tu auras droit à un superbe gâteau au chocolat… » Eren grogna : « Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois qu'il doit s'en occuper aussi longtemps. On va la récupérer dépendante au sucre, obèse et insupportable… » Grisha répliqua : « Comme si j'arriverais à lui faire prendre autant de poids en une semaine….

\- C'est super rassurant que tu ne nies pas le reste, Papa. Vraiment rassurant… » En un simple coup d'œil il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que l'homme était tout simplement raide dingue de sa petite fille.

Il la posa au sol et lui indiqua : « Et si tu allais embêter Nanny ? » Mikasa acquiesça vivement et sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir à ses parents, partie en trombe. Eren halluciné s'écria : « Tu vois ce que je te disais ! Même pas trente secondes avec lui et elle s'est déjà transformée en petite ingrate ! Elle nous a déjà oublié !

\- Je ne lui donne que cinq minutes avant de revenir vous dire au revoir… » Si Mikasa était sa reine, Eren était son trésor. Sans même mettre la pression à Livaï, Grisha arrivait à le rendre mal à l'aise rien qu'avec toutes les émotions qui traversaient son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur son fils. Grisha et Eren avaient commencé à discuter sans que Livaï ne prête vraiment attention au contenu de leur conversation.

Grisha buvait les paroles de son fils, prêtait attention à chacune de ses intonations, scrutait son visage à l'affut du moindre changement…Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment Eren avait pu être tel qu'il était, confiant et flamboyant, quand on voyait la manière dont son père le considérait. Lorsque le docteur s'était finalement intéressé à Livaï, l'Alpha ne s'y attendait plus : « Alors, Livaï…je me suis toujours demandé mais d'où est-ce que vous venez exactement ? Où sont vos parents ? » Eren lui asséna une tape sur l'avant-bras : « Papa ! Ne sois pas si cliché ! A quoi tu joues là, tu veux l'interroger ? T'as conscience qu'il est l'équivalent d'un super flic ?!

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être _pas encore_ marié mais, il a de grandes chances de devenir mon gendre, en quoi est-ce mal que j'essaie de mieux le connaître ?

\- Ça craint ! J'ai largement passé l'âge où ça paraissait normal que t'essaies d'effrayer mes partenaires !

\- Tu ne m'as jamais présenté a _ucun_ de tes partenaires, Eren. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister…

\- Tu as cru que Mikasa était née de l'Immaculée Conception peut-être ? » Eren venait de croiser les bras sur son torse et Livaï crut bon de les interrompre : « Je suis né à Kämpfer Wiedergeburt. Ma mère a émigré quand j'avais à peine un an et on a vécu à Shinganshina jusqu'à mes dix ans. Ensuite, elle a été victime d'un acte terroriste et j'ai été recueilli par le Bataillon Ailé…

\- Erwin Smith…

\- Il a été mon tuteur jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la majorité…

\- Il avait lui-même à peine dix-huit ans, ça n'a pas dû être facile…

\- Il a géré comme il a pu… » Livaï était passé par plusieurs phases, lui avait fait vivre plusieurs crises. Fugues, participation active dans un gang… Erwin en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Difficile, le mot était faible.

Eren soupira, légèrement agacé : « Ça y est ? T'es satisfait ? Ou tu veux aussi qu'il te fournisse son dossier médical complet, passe des tests d'urine pour la prise de drogue et qu'il souffle dans un éthylotest ? » Grisha lui adressa un petit sourire retord : « Bien que je trouve adorable ta façon de _protéger_ ton Mate, Eren, je suis sûr que mes questions ne gênent pas Livaï plus que ça, je me trompe ? » L'Omega avait ouvert la bouche, sans réussir à répliquer quoique ce soit. Livaï retint lui-même un rictus et répondit : « Non, ça va…rien d'invasif jusque-là.

\- Permets-moi alors de te poser une dernière question… » Eren se raidit : « Papa… » Il avait grondé, l'air défensif. Mais son père l'avait royalement ignoré : « Livaï, à quand date ta dernière aventure avec un ou une Omega ? » Eren s'interposa, presque physiquement : « Ok ! Temps mort ! Tu vois, ce qui vient juste de se passer, là ? Toi et moi, discutant de la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un d'autre (ou la mienne ou même pire la tienne), plus jamais ! Ça ne doit plus jamais arriver ? On est d'accord ? Sur ce, on s'en va… » L'Omega saisit la main de Livaï et commença à l'entrainer vers leur voiture…Grisha s'écria : « Vous n'avez pas dit au revoir à Mikasa !

\- On va l'appeler plus tard, en Visio. Elle s'en remettra…

\- Quand ce sera terminé, je vous invite tous les deux à dîner ! » Eren avança un peu plus vite et souffla : « J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de parler de ce dont je crois qu'il est en train de parler…

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne pense pas qu'il croit Mikasa issue d'une Immaculée Conception. Et même si j'aimerais te dire qu'Hanji a pu garder pour elle la majorité du contenu de notre entretien, je peux t'assurer que si ton père lui a fourni la copie des remèdes de grand-mères qu'utilisaient ta mère pour se protéger, ça veut forcément dire qu'il a une idée très précise de ce qu'on va…

\- Stop ! Oh ciel…je suis _tellement pressé_ qu'on ne parle plus _jamais_ de mes Chaleurs… »

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Ils firent un détour.

Eren les avait guidés dans un dédale d'immeubles lambdas en plein centre-ville.

Livaï l'avait vu saluer un ou deux voisins sur son passage. Il s'était même arrêté pour discuter avec une vieille. Après quoi, il était entré dans l'un des immeubles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné. Un type assez grand et baraqué qui avait l'air tout sauf sympathique. Il était blond et avait la mâchoire carrée. Bien qu'il commence à faire froid, il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un jogging. On aurait dit qu'Eren venait de le déranger en plein jour de repos. Livaï descendit de voiture, intrigué. L'Omega et son ami portait un énorme coffre en vieux bois. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas de leur véhicule, Livaï déploya son Halo, leva le bras et souleva sans ciller la lourde caisse avec ses pouvours. Surpris, Eren et l'inconnu s'écartèrent tandis qu'il la plaçait tranquillement dans leur coffre.

Le blond siffla d'admiration.

Il avait une coupe militaire et un air revêche qui était quelque peu atténué par le bleu glacier honnête de ses prunelles. Il posa les yeux sur Livaï, s'approcha d'un pas décidé et lui tendit la main. L'Alpha accepta. Une poignée de mains franche et solide : « Reiner Braun, Caporal. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance en chair et en os. » En une inspiration, Livaï sentit qu'il avait affaire à un Alpha. Son Aura était plus douce et plus avenante que ne le laissait espérer son apparence physique. Eren intervint : « Oui, super, il est ravi aussi… et si on y allait maintenant ? Reiner, vieux, merci pour ton aide… » Eren lui tapota brièvement l'épaule. Reiner renifla l'air, fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'Omega : « Eren…tu sens super bon…est-ce que tu… » Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, Livaï lui avait fondu dessus. La main resserrée sur son cou de taureau, il pouvait sentir sa carotide lui pulser sous les doigts.

Son Aura était menaçante, presque écrasante, ses griffes étaient de sorties et ses crocs… : « Livaï ! » Eren était en train d'essayer de l'écarter de son ami tandis que Reiner, docile avait les bras le long du corps et offrait sa nuque en signe de soumission. Livaï avait le souffle lourd et la rage lui faisait presque voir rouge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi colère aussi… La main d'Eren enveloppa la sienne et d'une voix aussi calme que possible il demanda : « Livaï, lâche la gorge de Reiner…

\- _Mien_ … » L'Omega frissonna. Puis jura : « Ne…n'utilise pas c _ette Voix_ ici ! » _La Commande_ des Alphas était une faculté sonore intrinsèque à leur Catégorie. Elle utilisait leurs cordes vocales. C'était ce qui leur permettait auparavant d'affirmer leur dominance, de courtiser leur partenaire, d'ordonner à leurs troupes. Sa force dépendait de celle de leur Aura naturelle. L'Aura était une combinaison de signaux odorants qui donnaient à chaque Lycan une quantité d'informations conséquentes. Et là, actuellement, la Voix de Livaï inspirait surtout à Eren un tas d'images lubriques.

Reiner intervint, d'une voix sifflante qui indiquait clairement que Livaï appuyait plus qu'un peu sur sa trachée : « T'es son Omega, t'es sûrement bientôt en Chaleurs…donc lui en Rut. Je…je n'aurais pas dû te _sentir_ , c'était…une erreur… » Eren acquiesça doucement et expliqua : « Oui, tu le sais, je le sais, il le sait. Maintenant Livaï, il faut que tu arrêtes d'étrangler Reiner. Mme Ilski est à deux doigts d'appeler les flics… » Livaï ferma les yeux, rentra les griffes et prit le temps de réguler sa respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvenait enfin à libérer sa victime de sa poigne. Eren lui frotta l'avant-bras : « Okay…on va y aller maintenant, d'accord?… Pardon Reiner et encore merci… » Le blond hocha de la tête tout en se frottant la gorge. Et sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons. Eren soupira : « Je crois qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être incontrôlables…

\- C'est…d'habitude je ne suis pas… » Eren lui tapota l'épaule : « Je sais…Ce n'est pas de ta faute…C'est de la mienne. Mes signaux doivent empirer ton Rut…Rentrons. » Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois minutes avant de se remettre en route.

Livaï porta le coffre avec ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'Eren lui indique qu'il pouvait le poser…à savoir au beau milieu du salon.

L'Alpha se sentait nerveux, irrité…il avait du mal à tenir en place.

Il avait déjà vécu des Ruts auparavant. Plusieurs. En général, c'était désagréable. La chaleur, l'irritation, le certain manque de logique, l'excitation nerveuse qui enflait encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse. C'était de la torture, c'était assez violent pour qu'à la fin on évite de vouloir s'astiquer le manche pendant presque un mois. Les sprays hormonaux créés à partir de prélèvements effectués sur des Omégas aidaient à atténuer l'envie, à calmer l'incendie…il n'en restait pas moins que pendant trois à cinq jours, les Alphas expérimentaient un véritable retour à l'état sauvage. Transformation en moins. Ils étaient de vraies bombes à retardement. La plupart du temps on aimait rappeler à quel point les Omégas avaient besoin d'être 'remplis', on les objectifiaient, les rabaissaient. Mais en réalité, les Alphas ne valaient pas mieux. Ils avaient juste beaucoup moins de Ruts par an que les Omégas ne vivaient de Chaleurs.

Eren lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé.

Ils s'installèrent face à face puis, sans prévenir, l'Omega lui saisit la nuque. Une onde de choc les traversa tous les deux. Eren dirigea la tête de Livaï au creux de son cou. L'Alpha inhala profondément et aussitôt un grondement satisfait lui vibra dans le torse. Cette odeur était divine, apaisante…tout simplement parfaite. Il frotta le visage contre la peau brûlante et soyeuse qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Eren poussa un soupir d'aise, submergé par une vague de phéromones captivantes. Avant de s'y noyer complètement, il s'écria : « Il faut qu'on discute d'un truc…pendant qu'on est encore… » Livaï venait de poser ses lèvres sur le côté de son cou. Sa bouche avait une fraîcheur délicieuse et…l'esprit d'Eren était clairement en train de se faire la malle. Il écarta doucement l'Alpha grondant avant de s'expliquer : « Ok, on a eu notre dose pour l'instant, on est plus calme… » Livaï cligna des yeux, se recula et ferma les yeux.

Eren savait qu'aussi proches, ils allaient surtout finir par accélérer le processus. Or, ils avaient encore quelques détails à régler.

Dans un monde parfait, Eren n'aurait pas été un Omega aussi compliqué, ravagé et méfiant. Et ça ferait sans doute des années que Livaï et lui vivraient ensemble. Marqués et passablement heureux. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un monde parfait. Eren était terrifié à l'idée de perdre la tête, il voulait des assurances. Il lui _fallait_ ces assurances s'il espérait vivre ce moment autrement que dans une panique totale avec l'impression persistante d'être victime d'un viol. Le consentement était une question très douteuse quand on considérait les relations entre Alphas et Omégas. Etait-ce un désir, un besoin ou un peu des deux ? Pour l'instant, Eren voulait s'assurer que dans leur cas, la frontière était bien tracée. Actuellement, même si Livaï lui plaisait sur le plan physique (et peut-être un peu plus que ça), Eren se sentait davantage _obligé_ de passer ce moment avec l'Alpha, qu'excité.

Son Alpha.

Livaï était _son_ Alpha. Mais avant même que quelque chose de concret et réel ne se forge entre eux, les Chaleurs prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Eren n'avait jamais vécu de moment plus humiliant que ces derniers jours. On avait analysé son sang, farfouillé de fond en comble chacune des constantes et des petites inconstantes de son organisme. Il s'était toujours battu pour sa Catégorie, pour ne pas y être réduit et c'était très exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait voulu joué avec la nature, elle allait lui en faire payer deux fois le prix. Aucun d'eux n'allaient vivre de moments agréables…ça allait être une vraie épreuve psychologique. Une sorte de thérapie par le choc.

S'ils y arrivaient maintenant, peut-être qu'ils pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble…dans le cas contraire ?

Eren ne pourrait plus jamais s'imaginer vivre avec un homme qui l'avait 'violé' qu'importait les nuances qu'on voulait et pouvait attribuer au terme dans leurs situations. Il prit une grande inspiration : « Il y a des choses dont je…J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Encore. » Livaï avait gardé les yeux clos et demandé : « Quoi ? » L'Omega marqua un silence. Livaï rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Il suivit son regard, intrigué, pour tomber sur le coffre de bois. L'Alpha demanda à nouveau : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, Eren ?

\- Des chaînes particulières. De quoi retenir et enchaîner même le plus violent des Lycans. » Un nouveau silence. Livaï haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi est-ce que ton ami avait un truc pareil chez lui ? » Eren sourit, tristement : « Il en avait plus besoin que moi alors je lui ai prêté. Tu vois l'emblème sur le haut du coffre ? C'est celui de la famille Hemel… » L'Alpha posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le coffre. Presque effacé, gravé dans le bois, une paire d'ailes enflammées était enchaînée. Eren expliqua : « C'est un outil pour ceux qui ne savent pas encore comment se contrôler, qui ont certains problèmes d'Aura ou de violence…

\- Plus tu me parles de ta famille du côté maternelle et plus je me pose de questions, gamin…A quoi vont te servir ces chaînes ?

\- A t'attacher. » Livaï n'était pas souvent stupéfait mais pour le coup… : « Hors de question. Tu auras _besoin_ de moi, pas juste besoin de mon odeur, c'est…

\- Je sais ! Je sais ce que je te demande ! J'en ai conscience ! C'est juste…Au début, pendant le temps où je serais conscient, je te demande juste pour les premières fois de…de me laisser l'impression de décider, l'impression de contrôler quelque chose…je te détacherais ensuite.

\- Et pour que t'ais l'impression de contrôler quelque chose il faut impérativement que tu m'immobilises complètement ? Que tu m'enchaînes ?! Je croyais qu'on avait déjà déterminé que je ne te ferais aucun mal !

\- Je le sais ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! » Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'élever la voix. L'Aura de Livaï était plus confuse qu'agressive mais il n'empêchait que la part Omega d'Eren, celle qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, se plier au moindre de ses désirs, prenait la colère de l'apparition pour un véritable coup de poing en plein sternum. Eren gémit, troublé : « Je t'en prie, calmes-toi… » C'était peut-être la formule de politesse, quelque chose dans sa voix, mais immédiatement, l'Aura de Livaï se rétracta.

Eren s'expliqua, sans perdre une minute : « Tu seras en Rut. Tu ne seras plus vraiment maître de toi. Tu le seras peut-être plus que moi par certains moments mais…tout ce que je veux c'est juste _ce petit moment de contrôle_ …Je vais devoir tout te confier ! Tu vas être au total commande de mon corps, de mes désirs…Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser, moi aussi,avoir mon mot à dire, mon rythme, pendant un moment au moins… » L'Omega avait la voix tremblante et se sentait nauséeux. Plus le temps passait et plus il n'avait qu'une envie se blottir contre Livaï, s'oublier. Laisser l'Alpha faire redescendre la fièvre qui lui coulait dans les veines…Et il savait, il savait que Livaï était en train de lutter de son côté pour ne pas immédiatement lui répondre qu'il n'allait jamais accepter d'être placé dans une telle position de faiblesse…

L'Omega ajouta donc, pour faire bonne mesure : « C'est ce que tu demandes de moi. Ce que la nature m'impose. Un contrôle total… » Ils se fixèrent et pendant un instant plus rien ne bougea. Les tic-tacs du réveil mural dans la cuisine, le léger vrombissement du réfrigérateur, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un moment décisif était en train de se jouer. Eren ne savait pas si enchaîner Livaï pour le début de leurs ébats allaient oui ou non exorciser son impression de se retrouver à la place d'Ophélia. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment pouvait fonctionner son propre cerveau. Ce qui, oui ou non, pouvait déclencher chez lui, une crise de panique…Mais il voulait tenter le coup.

Il ne voulait pas reprendre conscience dans sept jours, avec l'impression d'avoir été violé.

Pas par Livaï.

L'Alpha se redressa, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il fit les cent pas, jeta mille regards plus ou moins méfiants en direction du coffre de bois. Puis il revint se planter face à Eren : « Tu me libèreras ?

\- Hanji l'a bien stipulé. Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne serais même plus conscient. J'aurais besoin de toi…de te faire confiance pour prendre soin de moi. » Eren avait dégluti et baissé les yeux. Bien qu'une certaine part de Livaï ait rugi de plaisir à l'image d'un Omega soumis, il détestait voir Eren dans cet état. Indécis, presque terrifié. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui rendait toute cette situation si…clinique. Lourde. Si se faire enchaîner un moment pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Eren, pouvait aider l'Omega à se sentir plus maître de lui-même et en sécurité…pourquoi ne pas s'y plier ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi les Hemel possédait un coffre comprenant de quoi mater un Lycan enragé. Pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il ne comprenait la plupart des choses qui concernaient Eren et sa famille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient liés, depuis quatre mois. Qu'ils s'étaient reconnus depuis plus de cinq ans. Et qu'ils étaient à présent dans le même bateau.

Livaï allait faire son possible pour que cette première vraie expérience ne se finisse pas en fiasco total.

De son côté, le mystère des Hemel ne cessait de s'épaissir.

* * *

 _C'était un chapitre mise au point!_

 _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus!_

 **Réponse rapide aux commentaires**

 _J'apprécie de plus en plus cette nouvelle technique! Elle me permet d'au moins vous répondre sommairement, ça m'apaise!_

 **Miraculous Shinichi** Suite au commentaire de Kizzbloo qui a un peu analysé le pourquoi du comment, j'ai très envie de réécrire ce passage! Le chapitre 14 sera plus long et détaillé mais il s'y passera absolument la même chose (en gros)

Le premier Alpha, par contre...je maintiens le mystère! (Mais ton vote est pris en compte! J'ai droit à une majorité de Jean pour l'instant! On verra si ce chapitre redistribue un peu les cartes. Tu as raison de te méfier) Par contre, Armin?! Non! M'enfin!

 **ANAOT** MERCI BEAUCOUP! JE SUIS UN DEALER COMBLE!

 **Manu44** Eren a eu du mal, c'est vrai (l'alcool a aidé!) Mais on avance petit à petit...Si tu as trouvé Eren touchant avant, je me demande ce que tu as pu penser de ce chapitre! Livaï a eu une sacrée frousse c'est certain! Armin? (rire) Ce serait une surprise oui! Je ne sais pas si Livaï est vraiment aussi bourrin qu'on puisse le croire! Difficile à approcher ou à comprendre, je veux bien le croire! Il prend surtout son temps pour approcher Eren (vu les circonstances) Youhou! Baiser intense check! (fierté) Eren vous le doit bien ! C'est vrai! (rire)

 **Nightrhea** Tu vas être servie, oh oui, servie...(J'en ai honte d'avance) Sois fière de ta folie! (rire) Je suis pire! Si j'étais une Omega, j'aurais déjà sauté sur Livai depuis un siècle. J'aurais jamais eu les couilles d'Eren, ni même son super caractère de merde, j'aurais pas résisté deux secondes, je me serais transformée en sangsue! (rire) Il faut que je jette un oeil au fandom D Gray Man, j'ai lâché le manga au bout d'un moment mais...ça me rend curieuse. J'aime trop le Kanda/Allen...

 **POUF** Merci pour ta fidélité! Et pour le commentaire encourageant! Je retiens ta requête pour le passage en vue Hanji! Mais en vérité, elle est au moins trois fois moins folle que celle de MBB donc tu risques d'être déçue! (Ou alors c'est un autre type de folie?) Je ne promet rien pour Marco, c'est sûr qu'il devrait vous réserver bien des surprises mais...pour le reste, motus et bouche cousue. On peut dire qu'Erwin est digne de lui-même! (En terme de dangerosité) Bientôt plus de détails quant à leurs pouvoirs.

Pour ce qui est de ma santé, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça s'arrange mais au moins maintenant, je tente de régler le problème plutôt que de l'ignorer. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre maladie qu'on m'a détecté en plus de la première ne sera pas confirmée...( je croise les doigts! Bientôt 3 jours d'internement clinique, j'essaie de ne pas stresser)

 **Feather889** Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent cool? Tu vas peut-être saigné du nez au prochain! (Enfin j'espère, il me stresse ce chapitre, c'est un nouveau niveau sur l'échelle de la perversité) Ahahah, contente que la prise de conscience d'Eren t'ait fait jubiler! (Elle m'a aussi faite jubiler) Eren n'aurait pas infligé un truc pareil à Mikasa, elle est fan de son père, ce serait cruel! (Il l'aime sa petite teigne!) Je ne sais pas déjà si on peut parler d'amour fou, mais Livaï veut surtout s'assurer que son partenaire soit à l'aise. Profiter d'Eren alors qu'il semble lutter, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaise autant que ce soit bien pour tout le monde!

 **Sayuri Ashihei** Merci pour le commentaire! Et bravo pour t'être lancée! Je suis ravie d'entendre ton avis, ça m'encourage! J'espère que tu profiteras de la suite!

 **Aamy** Yandere love! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard! Prend ton temps plutôt que de t'épuiser à la tâche! Il faut que ça reste ludique quand même! Même si ça me fait énormément plaisir de lire ton avis! Je crois que ce chapitre montre à quel point Eren va payer son inconscience (il le regrette déjà amèrement) Tu as raison en ce qui concerne les Conseillers, ils sont loin d'être aussi bêtes qu'Eren a envie de le croire...même si au fond Eren sait pertinemment qu'ils en savent plus qu'ils ne le montrent, au sujet d'un taaas de choses. Et ils sont très conservateurs, c'est aussi vrai, donc hors de question de mettre en danger leur usine à bébés! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et les analyses qu'on peut lire au sujet de Livai! Isayama ne l'a jamais dépeint comme un sombre connard, juste comme un type un peu brute, difficile à approcher mais qui savait prendre soin de ses subordonnés. De plus, il aime l'humanite, il pense vraiment la servir. C'est juste un type qui veut une vie tranquille mais qui ne peut échapper à son don et ses responsabilités (#Le soldat le plus puissant)

La soirée avec Hanji et Erwin va FORCEMENT avoir droit à un remix! Eren et Livai sont des trous...contrairement à toi apparemment! (rire) Tu as bien cerné Eren, il ne fera jamais autant de mal à Mikasa, il ne la séparerait pas de son père! Par contre, rien à faire, autant Eren ne fait pas confiance à Livai, autant la réciproque est vraie! Du coup, ce sont deux tâches...espérons que tout ira bien pour eux! Le terme gentillesse froide est NICKEL pour décrire Livai!

On en saura plus sur les délires et les aventures d'Eren avant Livai (il était déjà dingue et super excitable le petit!) Rien que le fait qu'il se mate du porno avec Jean montre assez qu'il n'est pas un saint... Livai non plus n'en est pas un et on risque de voir réapparaitre une ou deux ex! (rire sadique)

J'ai essayé de corriger au mieux le chapitre, j'y reviendrais bientôt pour réécrire et réagencer certains passages! (Ca racontera globalement la même chose mais bon...ce sera mieux fait! Merci Kizzbloo)

Courage pour tes projets! J'ai hate de voir de quoi t'es capable dans une histoire longue! (ou courte, on s'est comprise)

 **Sillumina** Tu as tout à fait raison! Ils en sont encore au stade où ils se cherchent! Et c'est clair que ça peut être agaçant!

 **Anaya1998** Un autre vote pour Jean! (Pris en note! *rire*) J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu! Accroches-toi bien pour le prochain!

 **Iroko** Effectivement! J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent (apparemment pas assez!) Mais je compte le réécrire un peu mieux (changer les agencements ect) après avoir lu le commentaire de Kizzbloo! C'est vrai que l'Alpha qui est le 'premier' aura un sacré défi à relever! J'ai effectivement changé le passage en rapport avec les 'attache' parce qu'il est bien trop tôt pour que Livai puisse lui proposer ce genre de délire! (soupir)

Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer ce qu'est l'inktober? (Hâte de lire ce que tu vas nous pondre!)

 **Kizzbloo** Bienvenue dans mon univers de perversitude! J'ai aussi pensé à ça en écrivant cette phrase! (rire) D'où mon amusement! (Du coup, je suis moi aussi dégueulasse, on s'est bien trouvé) Je vais suivre tes conseils pour le chapitre précédent, je vais le réécrire (pas entièrement, juste modifier quelques trucs) et je me sentirais au moins suuuper mieux! J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il n'était pas bon, alors ça me rassure de voir que tu peux pointer là où il pêche! (Merci pour les conseils! Vraiment!) Ahaha, à ce stade le futur Lemon est tellement...différent de ce à quoi je me laisse aller d'habitude que...j'ai un peu les j'tons de me lancer, je l'avoue! Donc autant dire haut et fort qu'il arrive!

En ce qui concerne le rôle de Bêta, j'ai des doutes! Mais je tenterais le coup très bientôt! Reposes-toi toi aussi et prends soin de toi! (Ca parait redondant, mais je le pense très fort!) En ce qui concerne notre petite conversation, rassure-toi c'était cohérent, ça ne m'a pas du tout fait fuir ou peur, c'était surtout un excellent moyen de me pousser à réfléchir davantage! A essayer de voir les choses autrement, en gros...

BREF! Tout ça pour dire, Merci!

Sur ce? Je vous laisse! A très vite!

Plein de love

Easyan


	17. Scène 16

Hello les chatons!

Me revoilà enfin pour le tant attendu chapitre 16! (hip hip hip hourra)

Pour ce chapitre petit avertissement quand même, que toute personne n'aimant pas particulièrement les Lemons (si si je vous assure que ça existe! Alors on se calme vous! Oui,vous, petites perverses de mon coeur! * affection*) passe son chemin! Dès le chapitre prochain les choses prennent une nouvelle direction et il sera fait allusion à ce chapitre plus tard en résumé (enfin surtout à ses conséquences et aux réflexions qui s'y trouvent)

Voila voila, sans vouloir Spoiler je me devais tout de même de faire l'annonce.

Bonne lecture!

Ps: N'oubliez pas de jeter fréquemment un oeil à mon profil si vous souhaitez avoir des nouvelles et ne pas paniquer pour rien au premier retard! J'essaie de le tenir à jour avec les actualités!

* * *

 _ **SYGMA**_

 _ **Scène 16**_

' _ **In The Hot Fog '**_

 _ **1 ER JOUR**_

Tendu et irrité…

Livaï ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'étroit dans son corps.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, bondir hors de son lit et retrouver Eren. Il savait que l'Omega était quelque part dans l'appartement mais le simple fait de ne pas l'avoir à l'œil, à portée de mains, le rendait incroyablement anxieux. Cependant ces derniers jours avaient été tellement intenses et tellement difficiles à gérer qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord pour passer une dernière nuit en solitaire. Un peu de distance, pour se recentrer. C'était essentiel.

Dans cette situation, les enjeux et le ressenti de chacun différaient.

Eren avait enfin sauté le pas et partagé ses angoisses. Son état l'avait forcé à se mettre à nu, à avouer ses faiblesses. L'Omega avait dû apprendre à vivre avec ses craintes. De ce fait, Livaï savait que ces Chaleurs le terrifiaient. C'était lisible dans son Aura, à travers l'incertitude de son regard voilé, certains de ses tremblements, sa façon de parler…

De son côté Livaï était passé par plusieurs états d'esprit.

L'inquiétude, une certaine part d'excitation puis la crainte.

Son inquiétude s'était renforcée en constatant l'attitude d'Eren face à ses Chaleurs. Livaï n'avait personnellement aucune expérience des Chaleurs. Il avait entendu maintes et maintes rumeurs sur le sujet mais aucune ne lui paraissaient vraies. Surtout pas après que l'Omega eut passé ces quatre derniers mois à lui démontrer par A et B à quel point les on-dit concernant sa Catégorie pouvaient être faux. Livaï ne savait que les bases, raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de lire avec attention le livret que lui avait fourni Hanji, bien qu'il lui en coûte beaucoup. Eren n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il affirmait que ce carnet avait été écrit pour et par des crétins. Mais au moins, les faits scientifiques qui y étaient transcrits, eux, étaient vrais.

Ça n'aidait peut-être pas à faire disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes mais au moins, à présent l'Alpha n'avait plus l'impression d'aller droit dans le mur.

L'excitation, elle, n'avait jamais cessé d'être là. Sous-jacente, comme un murmure, le courant électrique d'une ligne à haute tension…En dépit de tout, Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile à la perspective de retrouver une certaine intimité physique. L'idée d'enfin pouvoir reposer les mains sur Eren était bien plus qu'alléchante. Surtout quand le simple souvenir, brumeux, de la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, avait longtemps suffit à alimenter la majorité de ses fantasmes et de ses séances de plaisir solitaire. Livaï avait conscience que l'Omega faisait plus que juste lui _'plaire'_. L'Alpha aurait aimé pouvoir se donner l'excuse d'être manipulé ou troublé par son Aura. Mais c'était loin d'être la vérité. Après tout, même si Eren était assez doué pour dissimuler son effluve la majorité du temps, il n'était pas pour autant capable de l'annuler totalement.

Livaï avait eu des mois pour l'observer et découvrir la multitude de choses qui faisaient de l'Omega plus qu'un potentiel _'match biologique'_.

L'apparente douceur de sa peau, son long corps élancé, ses muscles déliés, sa chevelure auburn, hirsute et pourtant si agréable au toucher, le pétillement de ses yeux vert, le côté envoûtant du cercle d'or qui entourait ses iris, la voix claire et enjouée avec laquelle il prononçait ses remarques sarcastiques, son rire, sa détermination, sa force insoupçonnée, c'était autant de choses que l'Alpha avait appris à apprécier. Même l'arrogance d'Eren commençait à lui sembler 'adorable'. Il était difficile pour Livaï de ne pas admettre qu'une certaine part de lui-même était plus que partante pour vivre ces Chaleurs aux côtés de _son_ Omega…

C'était au moment où cette excitation avait atteint son paroxysme qu'avait surgi la crainte.

La peur de totalement perdre le contrôle.

Livaï avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions et ses phéromones au contact d'Eren. Avant ça, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec autant de force l'appel de ses instincts, la différence entre son 'loup' intérieur et son humanité. Avant d'être Marqué, il ne faisait qu'un avec sa part animale, elle lui laissait diriger leur vie quotidienne, il la laissait libre de s'exprimer sur le terrain. Avec Eren, tout était différent. Le 'loup' considérait que l'Omega était sien, entièrement sien. Il avait envie de le protéger, de le posséder, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables du terme. Livaï de son côté, savait pertinemment que laisser libre court à ces envies réduirait en poussières la ' _relation_ ' qu'ils avaient si difficilement réussi à instaurer entre eux.

Eren ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance et n'éprouvait sans doute pas pour lui une once d'affection, du moins pas d'une autre nature qu'amicale. Il était impossible dans ces conditions que l'Omega le laisse l'approcher ou le diriger comme en rêvait son loup interne. Oh, bien sûr, Livaï n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle, il _savait_ qu'il plaisait à Eren sur le plan physique, c'était indéniable. Parfois, l'Omega le fixait avec cette lueur dans les yeux, ce désir brûlant qui ne manquait jamais de lui donner des frissons. Mais jamais Eren ne s'était laissé aller à la même simplicité, au même jeu de séduction que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Ils étaient tout en retenue et tentaient encore s'apprivoiser…

Livaï pensait être prêt à attendre.

Du moins, il espérait en être capable. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps et d'adresse, afin de faire évoluer leur relation de façon à ce qu'ils deviennent bien plus qu' _'amis'_ , _'partenaires'_ ou _'parents'_. L'Alpha ne savait pas encore où ça les conduirait, ni même s'il était prêt à sauter le pas, à vraiment _aimer_ comme il l'avait fait il y avait déjà bien des années de ça. Mais il était sûr d'en avoir envie. Eren ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, Livaï était incapable d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait…Cependant, rien n'était simple.

Leur dynamique d'Alpha/Omega représentait un véritable défi.

Ainsi, ces Chaleurs lui prouvaient qu'il avait eu tort de se croire plus _'contrôlable'_ que les autres Alphas.

Le problème quand on n'avait jamais ressenti l'attirance d'un Omega, surtout quand celui qu'on côtoyait depuis peu était extraordinairement capable de maîtriser son Aura, c'était qu'on n'était absolument pas immunisé contre ses effets. Livaï se souvenait vaguement de leur première nuit ensemble mais ce dont il se rappelait par-dessus-tout c'était de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait perdu pieds. Ses souvenirs, sa maîtrise…il avait été pris par surprise et ne s'était vraiment réveillé que le lendemain. Seul, perdu et en pleine redescente d'hormones.

Ça avait été violent.

Mais moins que la rage incontrôlable qui l'avait pris aux tripes la veille, lorsqu'il avait vu Reiner _sentir son Omega_. Jamais son loup n'avait été plus virulent, plus indomptable. Pendant une fraction de seconde, son humanité s'était complètement effacée et pas une once de raison n'était venue lui souffler qu'il devait se retenir de tuer l'Alpha qui lui avait fait affront. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de lui arracher la trachée, ça avait été la conscience accrue qu'il avait du moindre changement d'émotions dans l'Aura d'Eren. Le choc et la crainte de l'Omega avaient retenu sa main plus efficacement qu'une chaine en acier. Si Eren n'avait été qu'une seule seconde, révolté ou dérangé par l'attitude de son ami blond...Livaï serait probablement à l'heure actuelle dans une cellule à attendre son procès pour meurtre.

C'était terrifiant.

Pour Livaï, qui avait toujours été si fier de sa maîtrise de soi…une certaine part de crainte était inévitable. Pourtant, pas un instant il n'avait pensé à se défiler. Il avait affronté ses inquiétudes en se renseignant, décidé de faire passer ses désirs après le bien être d'Eren afin qu'ils 'profitent' ensemble du moment (du moins c'était la conclusion à laquelle l'Alpha était arrivé après avoir appris la vérité sur le traumatisme d'Eren). Il avait l'intention de faire face à ses craintes et il comptait tout faire pour se prouver qu'il était capable, comme avant, de trouver le parfait équilibre entre sa part animale et son côté humain.

Il se redressa, s'étira sommairement et quitta la moiteur inconfortable de son lit.

Eren avait choisi de passer ses Chaleurs dans la chambre de Livaï, l'Alpha s'était donc attelé à changer les draps puis il avait vérifié les réserves d'eau et de nourriture qu'ils avaient stockées dans un coin de la pièce, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand pour aérer. Une fois prêt à affronter Eren, il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

Presque aussitôt la porte ouverte, le parfum de l'Omega le frappa de plein fouet.

Livaï fit un pas en arrière, coupa sa respiration et jura entre ses dents, la mâchoire serrée. Ses crocs étaient de sortis et un grondement sourd lui avait roulé au fond de la gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprit contenance puis s'avança dans le salon. Par petites inspirations, il tenta de s'habituer à la force de l'effluve délicieux qui lui chatouillait les narines. Une odeur sucrée et mentholée qui invoquait dans son esprit un coin de forêt frais et lumineux. Un parfum qui éveillait en lui les paradoxales envies de se rouler en boule pour faire une sieste et de s'adonner à la partie de jambes en l'air la plus sauvage de son existence...

Eren était installé dans le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre le torse, une couverture enroulée autour des épaules. On ne distinguait plus de lui que sa tête et ses mains.

La télévision était allumée, c'était la publicité. Mais l'Omega paraissait tout de même absorbé. Il releva à peine les yeux vers Livaï et se contenta d'un vague grognement pour lui signifier qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Puis son regard vert, amorphe, se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air de lutter pour respirer et de tout faire pour ne pas avoir l'air de souffrir. L'Alpha poussa un soupir et s'avança : « Tu as beaucoup de fièvre ? » Eren haussa légèrement les épaules : « Je suis encore lucide. Même si je me sens complètement et totalement comme la pire des merdes. L'un dans l'autre, on peut dire que ma fièvre est 'moyenne'…

\- J'espérais plus des chiffres quand j'ai posé la question…

\- Je ne voulais pas faire péter le thermomètre. Le pauvre, il risque de croire que je tente de mesurer la température de la gazinière… » Livaï haussa un sourcil et s'efforça d'approcher encore de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à un bras de distance d'Eren, il se stoppa. L'Omega n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement et ne le regardait pas en face, mais il était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'il était tendu, crispé même et surtout paré à attaquer au moindre geste agressif. Eren avait légèrement retroussé les lèvres, comme s'il contenait un grondement muet et menaçant, entre ses crocs à présent parfaitement visibles.

S'il ne l'avait pas prévenu à plusieurs reprises la veille, Livaï se serait sans doute senti rejeté ou offensé par une attitude si ouvertement répulsive.

Mais en réalité, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce réflexe défensif, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait vulnérable. Même son père ne pouvait l'approcher dans ces moments-là. Livaï devait faire abstraction de son propre agacement et de l'avertissement muet de l'Omega. Eren lui avait affirmé avec un air passablement agacé que son _'loup'_ n'allait très certainement pas oser faire le moindre mal à un Alpha. A plus forte raison s'il s'agissait de son Mate. Fait que Livaï avait compris même si l'Omega s'était abstenu de le préciser.

Autant vérifier au plus tôt sa théorie.

Livaï posa la main sur le front d'Eren sans faire plus de cérémonie.

Et effectivement, bien qu'il eût commencé par sursauter et se reculer légèrement, très vite l'Omega finit par avancer la tête pour profiter de la caresse fraîche que lui offrait la peau qu'on lui présentait. Livaï le laissa frotter l'intégralité de son visage contre sa paume et retint un soupir satisfait. Le simple fait d'entrer en contact avec Eren lui suffisait à calmer une grande partie de l'anxiété qui lui remuait l'estomac depuis son réveil. L'Omega avait fermé les yeux et semblait respirer à plein poumon le parfum musqué de son Alpha. Livaï réprima un frisson et recula la main.

Il était hors de question qu'il commence à perdre les pédales dès le départ, il devait exercer un contrôle minutieux sur ses pulsions. Le geignement piteux que lâcha Eren pour souligner son mécontentement faillit le faire revenir sur ses bonnes résolutions…Il déglutit : « Gamin, on pourrait faire cuire un steak sur ton front…

\- Merci pour l'info, monsieur le génie. Je te signale qu'Hanji a dit que la fièvre serait 'intense'…

\- Mais t'es toujours lucide…

\- Pour l'instant. » La phrase avait été dit sur un ton dramatique qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pour faire baisser l'angoisse qui venait de lui retourner les tripes, Livaï se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et en vérifia le verrou. Son instinct lui intimait de vérifier que leur _tanière_ offrait sécurité et confort pour permettre à leur Mate de traverser cette épreuve. Il revint sur ses pas, tourna un peu en rond puis se figea sur place.

Eren l'observait du coin de l'œil, l'air légèrement amusé : « Et toi, encore lucide ? » Pour toute réponse, Livaï le gratifia d'un grondement contrarié. L'Omega ricana : « Oh ! On en est déjà au stade pré-bestial à ce que je constate… » Livaï soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se secoua mentalement. Il devait assurer, pas paniquer ou se reposer sur l'instinct…Que lui préconisait ce livret de malheur ?

 _« Ça y est, les Chaleurs de votre Omega commencent._

 _Il est plus sensible, plus irritable, ses hormones lui jouent de mauvais tours et il commence à 'nidifier'. Bien que sa température ait exponentiellement augmenté depuis quelques heures, il ressent un besoin incontrôlable de se réchauffer davantage. Aidez-le à construire son 'nid' et n'hésitez surtout pas à lui donner un ou deux vêtements imprégnés de votre odeur. Souvenez-vous qu'à ce stade des choses, votre parfum est son meilleur allié… »_

Livaï traversa une nouvelle fois le salon pour s'enfoncer dans sa chambre. Il ramassa les anciens draps qu'il venait de changer, ainsi que son ancienne couette puis revint se placer aux côtés d'Eren. L'Omega l'observait avec intérêt et méfiance, il s'exclama : « La salle de bain est à l'autre bout…je pensais que tu le savais vu que tu habites ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi…hey ! » Livaï venait de saisir sa couette et de l'en défaire d'un geste rapide. Sans rien ajouter, il l'entoura de son ancienne couette avant de placer son drap par-dessus. Eren semblait vouloir protester mais ses mots lui moururent dans la gorge quand dans une inspiration il saisit l'odeur qui l'entourait. A la place, il geignit : « Okay ça c'est…complètement… » Son nez vint s'enfoncer dans la couette, ses yeux se fermèrent et son visage prit une expression comblée alors que la fin de sa phrase était étouffée par le tissu épais des couvertures : « …injuste et archaïque… » Livaï souffla du nez, halluciné : « C'est ça, gamin _…'injuste et archaïque'_ … » Il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé tout en prenant soin de laisser de l'espace entre l'Omega et lui.

Un silence relatif s'installa, seulement troublé par les voix enjouées des acteurs de la Rom-Com débile qui jouait sous leurs yeux.

Eren était parfaitement emmitouflé et son regard avait légèrement retrouvé de son intensité. Bien qu'il eût souffert de l'absence de Livaï à ses côtés au réveil, il continuait de se montrer têtu et de ne compter que sur lui-même pour régler ses problèmes ou surmonter les difficultés. Sans même prendre le temps d'espérer que Livaï puisse vouloir lui apporter son aide… Avec un peu de chance si tout se passait bien pendant ces Chaleurs, l'Alpha allait enfin réussir à percer son mur de défense en acier trempé…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'Omega poussa un glapissement étouffé, se tortilla sur place et enfin, céda. Sans oser le regarder en face, il se glissa contre Livaï. Sans un mot, ni même un coup d'œil, l'Alpha leva le bras, le laissa se nicher contre lui et guida même sa tête de la main lorsqu'il fût évident qu'Eren cherchait instinctivement à coller le nez au creux de son cou, là où son odeur était la plus forte. Livaï réprima un frisson quand le souffle apaisé de l'Omega lui effleura la peau. De même, il ignora la lente coulée de désir qui venait de lui enflammer le bas du ventre. A la place il se concentra sur son instinct de protection, son envie de bien faire et de se prouver qu'il gardait la maîtrise de son corps et de ses envies. Une certaine part de son 'loup' était fier de subvenir aux besoins de leur partenaire.

C'était sur elle que Livaï avait l'intention de parier.

Au bout d'un certain moment, leur position cessa de leur paraître maladroite ou embarrassante. Eren paraissait né pour se retrouver imbriqué aux côtés de Livaï. Même leur différence de taille n'avait pas le moindre impact quand l'Omega se recroquevillait contre son Mate. Livaï avait fini fourrer le nez dans sa chevelure rebelle et c'était dans un silence serein qu'ils avaient enchaîné les programmes télé. Qu'importait ce qu'ils regardaient, ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'enivrer de phéromones pour vraiment y prêter attention. Pas besoin de plus de contact pour les soulager des premiers symptômes des Chaleurs et du Rut.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Livaï s'extirpa de leur cocon. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait lui aussi fini sous les couvertures. Un frisson lui souleva les poils du bras quand la fraîcheur de l'appartement vint lui caresser la peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner s'emmitoufler près de l'Omega brûlant qui lui servait de bouillotte. Mais l'appel de l'estomac était puissant et l'un de ses instincts premiers lui commandait de nourrir convenablement son partenaire.

Eren profita de son départ pour suivre le mouvement.

Du coin de l'œil, tout en leur préparant sommairement quelque chose de consistant mais facile à digérer (une sorte de potage avec de la pomme de terre) Livaï suivit ses déplacements. Salle de bain puis sa chambre, avant de retourner sur le canapé, le visage rosi. Par la fièvre ou pour autre chose, l'Alpha n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la simple éventualité qu'Eren ait pu _'se soulager'_ sans son aide, le fit gronder doucement et resserrer sa prise sur la manche du couteau qu'il tenait à la main. Son loup considérait cette simple idée comme une preuve que l'Omega doutait de leur capacité à le satisfaire. Pour sa part, Livaï trouvait sa propre réaction, à la simple évocation d'une idée, complètement hors proportion et surtout, parfaitement stupide.

Pour la millième fois de la journée il agita la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Ils déjeunèrent sans vraiment s'adresser la parole.

Livaï aurait aimé que ce silence exprime un certain calme, mais en vérité, plus le temps passait et plus l'atmosphère était tendue. Il était évident qu'avant la fin de cette après-midi, ils entreraient tous les deux dans une autre phase. Eren reposait son bol de potage, vide, quand il demanda : « Tu penses que sans Chaleurs, on aurait…toi et moi ? » Livaï continua tranquillement à manger et demanda à son tour : « De quoi tu parles ?...

\- Tu sais…

\- Non…

\- Si, tu sais de quoi je suis en train de parler…

\- … » L'Alpha posa à son tour son bol de soupe vide puis haussa un sourcil, comme pour insister. Eren déglutit : « Tu veux vraiment jouer le connard jusqu'au bout et me forcer à le dire ? » Il croisa les bras sur son torse et redemanda : « Est-ce tu penses qu'on aurait fini par recoucher ensemble si je n'avais eu mes Chaleurs ? » Livaï poussa un soupir.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, voilà déjà un mois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble plutôt régulièrement…

Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fit semblant de prendre la peine de réfléchir et déclara : « La première fois, on était peut-être bourrés de phéromones mais rien ne nous a forcé à aller l'un vers l'autre, non ? Peut-être qu'on aurait fini par y revenir naturellement, qui sait. Après tout, vu comment ça s'est passé cette nuit-là, je suppose que je suis ton type… » Eren écarquilla les yeux puis esquissa un sourire narquois : « Attends, tu veux quoi là ? Que j'avoue que t'es canon ?

\- Tu viens de le faire. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais canon, tu l'as fait.

\- Oh ! Je n'y crois pas ! » L'Omega éclata de rire et Livaï fit de son mieux pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. La tension venait de redescendre d'un cran. Eren s'essuya une larme puis le pointa d'un doigt accusateur : « je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir beaucoup vu résister à l'époque ! Ça veut dire que toi aussi, _tu me trouves canon_! » L'Alpha haussa les épaules et croqua tranquillement dans pêche qu'il avait pris en dessert : « T'es loin d'être dégueu à regarder. » Eren cligna des yeux et pouffa : « Merci ! On t'a déjà dit que t'étais vraiment très nul pour faire des compliments ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. » Eren ricana : « Oh ! Je rêve ! Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ai un problème d'égo ? » Livaï se contenta de continuer à manger méthodiquement sa pêche pour toute réponse.

Eren secoua la tête, amusé. Puis il se perdit dans ses pensées et finit par poser une nouvelle question : « J'ai toujours voulu savoir…quels souvenirs tu gardes de cette nuit ? » Livaï marqua une pause. L'Omega se racla la gorge et précisa : « Je veux dire…est-ce que tu n'avais pas l'impression d'être…contrôlé ?

\- T'es en train de me demander si j'étais consentant ? » Eren acquiesça, visiblement tendu : « Je sais que les Omégas n'ont pas une grande résistance aux phéromones d'Alphas, mais comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Armin à plusieurs reprises, les Alphas sont très loin d'être immunisés contre les signaux d'Omégas…alors… » Livaï soupira : « Gamin, même si je n'avais pas toute ma tête, j'étais largement partant. Ce n'était pas un _'viol'_. » Eren l'observait attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à lire la moindre trace de doute dans son regard. Finalement, il hocha de la tête, convaincu.

Le soleil déclinait à travers les baies vitrées.

Quand la simple présence de Livaï à ses côtés cessa de suffire à tenir les symptômes de ses Chaleurs à distance, Eren s'écarta. Le crépuscule baignait le salon de sa clarté orangé et le regard bleu acier de l'Alpha était déjà presque entièrement noirci par le désir. L'Omega frissonna et serra les dents : « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on passe à la suite… » Livaï acquiesça doucement, comme si un mouvement trop brusque risquait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur la situation. Ils quittèrent le confort de leurs couvertures et se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de l'Alpha.

Lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur le coffre massif de bois qu'il avait jusque-là ignoré du mieux possible, Livaï faillit revenir sur sa parole. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver enchaîné. Il n'était même pas certain d'y arriver…se mettre à la merci d'un autre ? Se montrer aussi vulnérable ? « _C'est ce que tu me demandes. Ce que la nature m'impose. Un contrôle total. »_ Il tourna les yeux vers Eren. D'une démarche un peu tremblante, l'Omega était en train d'approcher du coffre. Eren était fière, indépendant et puissant. Pourtant, sa biologie voulait qu'il se retrouve dans une position qui lui imposait la soumission, qui lui demandait d'entièrement confier son corps à un étranger…L'Alpha serra les dents et se dirigea vers son lit d'un pas déterminé.

Eren ouvrit le coffre et saisit les chaînes avec précaution.

Il les soupesa un instant et fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Il savait que Livaï n'allait pas passer sept jours, enchaîné. A vrai dire, ça ne pourrait durer que pendant quelques heures, le temps qu'Eren parvienne (ou pas) à rassurer cette part de lui-même qui s'opposait complètement à ce qu'il se montre en position de faiblesse face à son Mate. Ensuite l'Alpha serait entièrement aux commandes…Eren ne devait pas y penser. Livaï allait tenir ses promesses et tout allait bien se passer…l'Omega se redressa et fit face à son partenaire. Livaï était assis sur le rebord de son lit et avait ôté son t-shirt. Eren ne put se retenir de détailler sa musculature, de noter la couleur veloutée de sa peau blanche, le contraste avec sa chevelure noire d'encre soyeuse, l'intensité du regard qu'il posait sur lui… Eren se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux tout en s'avançant vers le lit.

Il tendit les chaînes à Livaï : « Tu commences déjà à te déshabiller ? » L'Alpha saisit les liens et les soupesa à son tour : « A ce qu'il parait, c'est mieux d'être à poil pour ce genre de moment…et puis est-ce que ce n'est pas plus pratique que j'enlève tout maintenant plutôt qu'on galère une fois que tu m'auras attaché ? » Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Eren l'observa. Livaï détailla les chaînes et leurs bracelets puis accrocha l'un d'entre eux à son poignet. Une lueur violette lui traversa le regard puis surpris, il releva les yeux vers Eren : « Est-ce que c'est…

\- Oui. Ce sont des chaînes spéciales. Elles sont faites de la même matière que celle qu'on utilise de nos jours pour fabriquer les menottes des prisonniers…elles vont t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs…du moins un moment. Je pense que si tu le veux vraiment, quitte à te faire péter une ou deux durites, tu pourrais sans doute les briser… » L'Omega passa un doigt sur la lanière de cuir qui recouvrait le métal du bracelet accroché : « Merci…je sais que _tout_ en toi doit te hurler actuellement que…

\- C'est temporaire. Toi, tu vas passer sept jours dans cet état. Arrêtons d'en parler. » Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et toujours sans le regarder en face acquiesça.

Eren avait pris la décision de lui laisser une main libre, au cas où.

L'Omega lui avait laissé le soin de se déshabiller entièrement et de se recouvrir d'un drap avant de lui attacher les jambes et d'amarrer le tout à la tête et aux pieds de lit. Il y avait un côté mécanique, presque chirurgicale à toute la scène. Toute cette journée s'était passée d'une manière assez protocolaire. L'attirance était là, bien entendu, mais elle était contrôlée, étouffée. La tension, la nervosité et une certaine part de réticence face au fait d'avoir été contraint de se retrouver dans cette situation par des forces qu'aucun d'eux ne maîtrisait…ce n'était sûrement pas de cette façon qu'Eren avait imaginé passer ses premières Chaleurs en compagnie d'un Alpha…

Et il avait plus que pleinement conscience du fait que ce n'était très certainement pas l'idée que Livaï s'en faisait lui aussi…

On était bien loin du moment de passion intense qu'avait décrit Erwin ou dont parlait toutes les rumeurs…

Une fois Livaï bien attaché et installé, Eren prit un instant pour le considérer. Une vision à couper le souffle. Même restreint, il se dégageait de l'Alpha une nonchalance et une aura de puissance qui lui fit trembler les genoux. Son regard était intense. Ses paupières tombantes, sa bouche légèrement pincée, son air indifférent accentuait ses traits fins. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage…Eren eut un mal fou à avaler sa salive. Un tremblement le remua des pieds à la tête, il sentit les premières gouttes d'humidité lui descendre le long des jambes et retint à grande peine un geignement. Ciel ! Il allait totalement perdre toute crédibilité…ces Chaleurs étaient une véritable malédiction…

Le regard de Livaï monta d'intensité : « _Eren_ … » Un nouveau frisson. L'Alpha pouvait discerner de là où il était le soulèvement de chacun des poils de ses bras. Et cette odeur, sucré, ensorcelante, si parfaite…Livaï avait envie d'y planter les dents. Soudain l'Omega s'agita d'un soubresaut comme s'il sortait difficilement d'une transe : « Je vais me doucher…

\- Attends tu… » L'Alpha avait à peine commencé sa phrase qu'Eren prenait ses jambes à son cou. Livaï rejeta la tête en arrière, dans les coussins. Le plus dur pour lui ? Se retenir d'exploser ses chaînes pour partir à la poursuite de sa proie. Au tout début de l'existence de la société des Lycans, il y avait une tradition pendant laquelle chaque année on autorisait les Alphas et les Omégas sans partenaire à participer à la Chasse. Une semaine pendant laquelle ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans la forêt et devait tenter de trouver leur autre moitié à l'odeur. Le fait de vouloir prendre Eren en chasse lorsqu'il lui tournait le dos était instinctif. Totalement primitif.

Livaï n'aurait jamais cru voir venir le jour où il devrait autant se battre contre un instinct qu'il pensait disparu depuis des générations et des générations de Lycans…

Il ferma les yeux et planta les crocs dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit la résistance des chaînes alors qu'il tirait brusquement sur ses liens. Tout à coup, l'idée d'Eren de lui laisser une main libre 'au cas où' ne lui paraissait plus aussi judicieuse. Il s'exhorta au calme, tenta de contrôler sa respiration et de faire taire ses grondements… _Chasse. Capture. Soumet. Mien…_ les exigences du 'loup' n'avaient jamais été aussi claires, aussi obsédants.

Il lui fallut au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eren poussait à nouveau la porte de la chambre.

Un gémissement plaintif s'éleva dans la pièce quand l'Omega prit conscience de l'afflux important de phéromones relâchés dans la chambre pendant son absence. Il avait encore les cheveux humides et n'était recouvert que d'une serviette autour de la taille. De là où il se tenait, Livaï pouvait le _sentir,_ son Omega était prêt à l'accueillir. Son rythme cardiaque parti au quart de tour. Ses sens étaient comme décuplés et tous entiers focalisés sur Eren. « _Approche…_ » Livaï reconnut à peine le timbre de sa propre voix. Eren poussa un grognement mais s'avança tout de même, toujours aussi tremblant. Il grimpa sur le lit sans quitter l'Alpha des yeux.

Son regard vert était fiévreux et Livaï eut beaucoup de mal à y trouver la moindre trace de conscience.

L'Omega se plaça à califourchon sur son bassin et Livaï n'eut d'autre choix que de constater qu'il était déjà pleinement excité. Il déglutit : « Eren… » L'Omega plongea le nez dans son cou et inspira bruyamment avant de frotter l'intégralité de son visage contre ses clavicules. Submergé par une vague de phéromones Livaï gronda et ferma les yeux. Sa main libre se posa sur la hanche d'Eren. L'Omega se figea et trembla de plus belle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Son regard vert scintillait mais n'était plus aussi vague. Ils étaient peau contre peau, Eren était plus que brûlant. Pourtant c'était le contact le plus électrisant, le plus agréable qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. L'Omega souffla : « Laisse-moi faire… » Livaï reprit son souffle et acquiesça avec raideur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, inverser leur position et emprisonner l'Omega sous son poids…

Eren posa une longue traînée de baisers le long de son torse, s'attardant vers ses abdominaux où il laissa lascivement vagabonder sa langue. Livaï était déjà douloureusement dur et observer l'Omega à l'œuvre alors qu'il perdait très visiblement peu à peu le contrôle, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. La troisième fois qu'il prononça son prénom, sa voix contenait une note de menace : « Eren… » L'Omega posa un dernier baiser brûlant sur son V et releva son regard troublé vers Livaï. Un regard qui bataillait entre désir et frustration…L'Alpha jura entre ses dents : « Merde…si tu ne... » Son avertissement lui mourut dans la gorge quand les doigts agiles de son partenaire achevèrent de débarrasser son entrejambe tendu du drap qui le recouvrait à peine avant de l'engouffrer entre ses lèvres.

Il commença par en lécher toute la longueur en poussant de petits bruits de plaisir puis l'enveloppa à nouveau tout entier dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Sa première succion arracha un gémissement grondant à Livaï qui tira malgré lui avec force sur ses chaînes. Les yeux fermés, un air de profonde délectation sur le visage, Eren entama un va-et-vient vigoureux. Il lui suffit de quelques minutes à peine avant que l'Alpha n'enfonce les griffes dans son matelas et ne jouisse entre ses lèvres. Eren stoppa ses mouvements et se plaça de manière à pouvoir avaler sans risquer de s'étouffer. Livaï rouvrit les yeux, essoufflé et fixa le plafond blanc de sa chambre pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Eren était déjà en train de remonter à sa hauteur. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors était déjà bien plus conscient que le précédent…

Hanji avait raison, le contact sperme muqueuse faisait des merveilles…

Eren s'était de nouveau mis à califourchon.

Livaï le détailla avec avidité. Ses joues rosies par l'effort et sûrement partiellement aussi par la fièvre, sa musculature fine, sa peau hâlée, le soulèvement rapide de son torse… L'Omega entama de lentes frictions, éveillant presque immédiatement l'intérêt de son partenaire. Les périodes réfractaires étaient quasiment inexistantes pendant le Rut et les Chaleurs, ce qui n'empêchait en rien d'être épuisé au bout d'un moment…Pour l'instant, Livaï était surtout étonné par son contrôle. Il pouvait sentir le lubrifiant naturel de l'Omega lui humidifier l'entrejambe un peu plus à chaque frottement, mais par miracle les chaînes tenaient encore. N'y tenant plus, l'Alpha utilisa sa main libre pour entourer le membre dressé de son Mate avant de lui intimer quelques va-et-vient. Le gémissement qui échappa à Eren lui envoya directement un coup de courant dans la moëlle épinière.

L'Omega s'était légèrement tendu et avait renvoyé la tête en arrière. Livaï se surprit à tirer sur ses chaînes dans l'espoir de réussir à poser les lèvres sur son cou offert. Il poussa un grondement de frustration qu'Eren se hâta d'étouffer d'un baiser langoureux. A nouveau submergé par le parfum sirupeux de l'Omega Livaï papillonna. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui jouait du tambour avec ses côtes. L'impression de ne plus entendre que ces tambourinements. La langue d'Eren lui effleura la bouche et un croc se planta dans sa lèvre inférieure. Livaï cessa son mouvement de la main pour aller appuyer sur les hanches de son partenaire avec plus de force qu'il n'y comptait. Eren glapit de douleur quand les griffes de l'Alpha lui percèrent la peau mais pas un instant il ne ralentit ses mouvements de bassin.

Au contraire, le rythme de leurs frictions accéléra ostensiblement.

Livaï jura : « Putain…il faut, il faut que tu… » Eren l'embrassa à nouveau. Leurs langues s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Livaï ne prenne la décision d'enrouler celle de l'Omega. Un nouveau gémissement lui fit instinctivement lever les hanches pour partir à la rencontre de l'antre brûlant et humide qui le narguait depuis déjà trop longtemps. L'Omega s'écarta légèrement avant d'à nouveau plonger le nez dans son cou et d'inhaler avec force. « Liv…Livaï, je…

\- Je suis attaché Eren…il faut que tu… » Eren lui effleura la peau de ses crocs et Livaï se raidit. Un grognement sourd lui ronfla dans le torse : « Ne me mords pas….

\- Je…je veux juste…

\- Eren… » L'Omega glapit quelques secondes puis parut tout à coup ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement. D'un abaissement du bassin, il s'empala sur le membre dressé de son partenaire. Le passage s'était fait en toute simplicité, un accueil bouillant et fluide. Les parois de l'antre frémir à son contact et Livaï ne put retenir un râle de plaisir. Ses hanches s'animèrent d'elles-mêmes, cherchant à produire le plus de frottements possibles tandis que le corps tremblant qui le surplombait tremblait et gémissait sous ses assauts.

Eren prit quelques instants avant de reprendre pieds et d'ajouter ses propres mouvements à la danse. Mais une fois qu'il se lança, impossible de l'arrêter. Livaï reconnaissait un peu de la frénésie qui les avait pris aux tripes le soir de leur rencontre, mais tout était différent… Plus intense, plus éprouvant. Ils suaient tous les deux, la pièce était chargée de phéromones… La silhouette ondulante d'Eren alors qu'il le chevauchait sans merci n'avait rien à voir avec la masse frémissante qu'il avait recouvert de son corps cette nuit-là…S'il n'était pas si retourné par les sensations toujours plus fortes qui l'assaillaient de toutes part, il aurait sûrement pu admirer la vue.

A l'heure actuelle, il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à faire autre chose que tenir le coup et se laisser porter par la cadence de l'Omega.

La jouissance vint les cueillir en plein vol, dans une explosion.

Eren s'effondra sur le torse de Livaï tandis que la pression presque insoutenable de son antre achevait de le vider de toutes ses forces. L'Omega poussa un soupir lascif et satisfait lorsqu'il sentit la semence son partenaire l'emplir comme il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu de l'être toute sa vie. Essoufflés, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Puis Eren souffla : « Je dois te détacher…maintenant que la vague est passée, j'ai l'impression que la fièvre reprend le dessus… » Livaï acquiesça lentement, il avait toujours la tête un peu vide. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à aligner deux mots, il tira sur ses chaînes avec un air pensif et affirma : « Ce n'était pas super agréable tout le temps mais ça avait un intérêt certain… » Eren ricana, épuisé : « Je rêve…tu viens de te découvrir un penchant ? » La température de l'Omega était en train d'atteindre des sommets. Livaï avait même presque l'impression qu'on venait de lui passer un fer à repasser pas encore tout à fait chaud sur le torse…Il s'écria, nerveux : « Gamin, détache-moi la main, t'es bouillant… » Eren s'étira avec difficulté et lutta pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à détacher la seconde main de l'Alpha.

Aussitôt libre, Livaï l'allongea à côté de lui et l'entoura du drap qu'ils avaient repoussé au bas du lit.

Il se libéra les jambes et parti se munir d'une bouteille d'eau et des pilules censées aider Eren à réguler sa température. Quand l'Omega parut trop confus les avaler lui-même, il lui fit la becquée, l'aida à boire encore une ou deux gorgées d'eau puis s'hydrata à son tour. Il devait profiter de se trouver dans le creux de la vague pour reprendre des forces. Eren prit quelques secondes à s'endormir. Livaï pour sa part eut un peu plus de mal. Son instinct lui interdisait de vraiment fermer l'œil tant que leur partenaire donnait des signes de détresse. Petits geignements de douleurs, gémissements intempestifs…les quelques heures qui séparèrent la première vague de la seconde furent loin d'être une vraie partie de plaisir. Aussi quand Eren se remit à se frotter sensuellement contre sa jambe, l'entrejambe bien dressé, l'antre lubrifié et accueillant, Livaï fut soulagé du fait que l'Omega fut trop délirant pour être vraiment énergique.

Il le couvrit de son corps, s'enfonça lentement et fit de son mieux pour contrôler l'envie grandissante de sauvagement s'empaler à coup de reins qui lui donnait le tournis à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle onde de phéromones le frappait de plein fouet. A la fin, il parvint à s'ancrer dans la réalité en plantant les crocs dans la chair tendre de l'épaule de l'Omega. Sur le coup, Eren se raidit, poussa un cri et jouit dans un tremblement qui le secoua tout le corps. Les sensations qui en résultèrent propulsèrent Livaï de l'autre côté du précipice et se fut à son tour de s'effondrer sur le corps indolent de son partenaire. Il eut à peine la force de s'écarter avant que le sommeil ne vienne le cueillir.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **2éme JOUR**_

Bien qu'Eren soit parvenu à le réveiller en le chevauchant lascivement ce matin-là, il fut complètement hors circuit pour le reste de la journée.

Entre la fièvre et les vagues d'excitation, Livaï essayait de les maintenir tous les deux assez hydratés et nourris pour pouvoir tenir le coup. L'expérience était aussi incroyablement agréable qu'éprouvante. Ce qui le gênait le plus, ce n'était pas de devoir faire la béquer, ou incroyablement d'être trop épuisé après chaque round pour changer leur literie…non, le plus gênant, c'était cette impression grandissante de ne plus _'coucher avec Eren'_. Si au départ l'Omega avait réussi à maintenir une once de conscience, elle s'était depuis longtemps enfuie. Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tous les Omégas se retrouvaient dans cet état ou si c'était encore l'un des effets secondaires de la petite expérience d'Eren qui rendait la chose aussi difficile.

L'Omega était extrêmement câlin, appréciait tout particulièrement lorsque Livaï le mordait et le maintenait en place d'une main. Gémissant, tremblant et insatiable, il fallait qu'il soit gorgé de phéromones et pleinement réclamé pour qu'il puisse trouver un semblant de sérénité. Son regard était nébuleux, excitant et pouvait comme rien d'autre au monde (à part peut-être ses gémissements) appuyer sur tous les bons boutons de l'instinct Alpha de Livaï. Pour autant, Livaï n'était pas dupe.

Ce n'étais pas Eren.

Pas l'homme avec qui il rêvait de passer une nuit. Celui-là avait peu à peu perdu du terrain face au loup et s'était effacé après cette première fois intense un jour plus tôt. S'il n'était pas lui-même en plein Rut et trop occupé à prendre soin de l'Omega pour avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, Livaï en aurait sans doute été plus que troublé. En l'état actuel des choses, il avait pile assez de force pour manger, nourrir Eren, boire, les nettoyer sommairement et satisfaire leurs besoins charnels grandissants.

A la fin de cette longue journée, il était non seulement courbaturé mais aussi légèrement démoralisé.

En toute honnêteté, il lui était impossible de détester 'l'Omega' avec lequel il passait ce moment. Ce n'était pas Eren mais c'était sa part animale, celle qui sans se poser de question, l'accueillait avec extase, celle qui sans conditions l'appréciait et souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés. A chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient, un vrombissement d'énergie de plus en plus important emplissait la pièce. Le lien qui jusque-là attendait en latence d'être réaffirmer par leur connexion physique s'était éveillé. Après chaque round Livaï pouvait sentir la magie affluée et vibrer au niveau de sa nuque…Il savait qu'après ces Chaleurs, ils ne seraient pas les mêmes.

Ce qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était de ne pas avoir pu les passer dans d'autres conditions.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **3éme JOUR**_

Eren ne s'éveilla qu'une seule fois de la journée.

Pour réclamer de l'eau. Suite à quoi, il perdit connaissance. Tout comme Hanji le lui avait appris, Livaï installa une intraveineuse (il dût s'y prendre à deux fois mais heureusement, Eren était bien trop inconscient pour en souffrir) et lui injecta les poches de sérums qui lui avait été fourni. Après quoi, il profita de ce moment de répit pour faire un grand rangement, se reposer et se nourrir d'autre chose que de sandwich rapide ou d'une fin de potage. Il cuisina sommairement et se permit même de regarder une émission à la télé et de prendre une grande douche.

De temps à autre, il surveillait les constantes d'Eren, température, douleur et agissait en conséquence en augmentant les doses de son goutte-à-goutte.

En fin de soirée, lorsqu'il dût rejoindre sa chambre pour la nuit et qu'il prit la peine mesure du corps épuisé de l'Omega qui gisait d'un côté du matelas, accroché à ses poches de sérums, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver à la fois de la colère et une certaine dose de regret. De la colère envers l'attitude inconsciente d'Eren, sa prise de médicaments insensée et toutes les conséquences qui en avaient découlées. Du regret, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de comprendre pourquoi l'Omega avait agi ainsi après ce qu'il avait vécu. Le problème, ce n'était pas les Alphas, c'était l'image, la figure, la représentation du Mate. Eren était effaré à l'idée de se retrouver à la merci de sa moitié parce qu'il estimait qu'elle avait un _pouvoir supplémentaire et destructeur_ , quelque chose qui le dépossèderait de sa force si durement acquise et de sa précieuse indépendance.

Livaï lui passa une main distraite sur le visage, écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux humides qui le recouvrait.

L'Omega avait presque l'air totalement paisible. Juste endormi et non pas hébété par la prise de médicaments. L'Alpha poussa un soupir et s'allongea à ses côtés. A quoi bon penser à tout ça ? Rien n'allait changer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et jusqu'ici Livaï était surtout soulagé d'avoir réussi à tenir sa promesse et à tenir en laisse 'son loup' et ses désirs de dominance. L'Alpha s'installa confortablement avant d'attirer Eren sur son torse et de lui placer le nez au creux de son cou. L'Omega poussa un soupir de contentement et continua paisiblement sa nuit. Bercé par le rythme de sa respiration et la chaleur réconfortante de son corps, Livaï finit lui aussi par sombrer.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **4éme JOUR**_

Quand Eren se mit à appeler son prénom d'une voix gémissante juste après l'heure du déjeuner, Livaï en fut soulagé.

Non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore longtemps contenir l'ardent désir qui lui brûlait les reins à cause de son Rut, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'immobilité de l'Omega. Livaï le libéra de son intraveineuse d'une main fébrile puis prit le temps de l'observer avant de sceller ses lèvres des siennes. Le regard absent était toujours d'actualité mais sur le coup comme à chaque vague de phéromones, l'Alpha ne pouvait pas plus s'en moquer. Il lui caressa le corps distraitement avant de lui écarter les cuisses et de se positionner. Eren était encore un peu fiévreux mais son corps savait spontanément comment réagir. Son lubrifiant naturel imbibait déjà les draps propres et Livaï dût se faire violence pour ne pas plonger la langue dans son antre frémissant pour en laper quelques gouttes. Le parfum enivrant de l'Omega était au moins cent fois plus puissant et plus envoûtant à cet endroit…

Cependant c'était le rimming anal était une pratique sexuelle qui demandait un certain niveau d'acceptation et de consentement de la part des deux partenaires et ce n'était très certainement pas quelque chose que Livaï pouvait s'aventurer à tenter dans un moment pareil, avec un Eren à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait…Il ferma les yeux et s'engouffra doucement entre les jambes de l'Omega. Immédiatement, Eren se contracta autour de sa verge tendue et un grondement satisfait lui remonta le long de la gorge. Après à peine une journée de pause, cette sensation lui avait déjà manqué plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…comment diable allait-il se débrouiller pour reprendre une vie normale (lire, sans sexe) après tout ça ? C'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme si cette connexion charnelle ne devait jamais prendre fin. Eren agita les hanches et presque aussitôt, ils entamèrent une alternance mouvementée de va-et-vient.

Plus de douceur ou de précaution.

A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient Livaï perdait pieds. Il finit au bout de quelques minutes par brutalement s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un glapissement de surprise très vite suite par un long gémissement, à son partenaire. L'Omega s'agrippa fermement à son dos et subit ses assauts avec une expression extatique sur le visage. Ce fut sans doute leur échange le plus long et le plus confus. L'Alpha ne reprit vraiment conscience que quelques minutes après s'être libéré, allongé à côté d'un Omega endormi, recouvert de sa propre semence et de diverses morsures.

Troublé, Livaï combattit ses tremblements et son impression de débilité pour les nettoyer à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée et se nourrir sommairement. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais senti aussi soulagé depuis le début de ce Rut, il se promit d'essayer de ne plus perdre les pédales. Avec un peu de chance, Eren ne souviendrait pas du tout de cette fois-ci en particulier, surtout pas juste le pique de ses Chaleurs. Mais l'Alpha lui, n'oublierait pas. Et bien que ces morsures disparaitraient assurément d'ici demain midi (enfin la plupart, les moins profondes) lui se rappellerait sans aucun mal (et avec une certaine dose d'embarras) de la force et du manque de retenue dont avait fait preuve sa part animale pour assouvir ses besoins de possessivité excessifs. Aussi lorsqu'un peu plus tard, ils durent de nouveau succomber à une vague de désir, Livaï prit bien soin de garder le contrôle, même si ça s'apparentait presque à de la torture.

A la fin de cette journée, il était plus épuisé que jamais et sa conscience s'évanouit comme une chandelle soufflée par le vent.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **5éme JOUR**_

Livaï était bien que soulagé quand enfin, vers 10h ce matin-là, Eren prononça sa première phrase cohérente en deux jours…

« Je crève la dalle ! »

C'était une exclamation spontanée, faite d'une voix enrouée et un peu hésitante mais c'était déjà un véritable soulagement. La perspective d'achever cette longue semaine aux côtés d'un Eren de plus en plus lucide rendait toute cette expérience beaucoup moins déprimante. Plus besoin de se poser des questions de consentements ou alors de déplorer l'absence de conscience de son partenaire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir affronter tout ça à deux, comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le départ.

Une fois restauré et hydraté, Eren s'était assis et avait longuement observé la pièce.

Le nez plissé il demanda : « Okay…combien de temps j'ai passé dans le coltar ? Je crois que…j'ai perdu le fil après t'avoir libéré…

\- On est le cinquième jour… » Livaï avait hésité à répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir l'expression perdu et un peu apeuré qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage d'Eren. Mais il lui devait bien la vérité. Et puis ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'Omega ne lui demande son téléphone et ne se rende compte par lui-même du nombre de jours écoulés… Eren serra la mâchoire, se frotta distraitement le menton puis acquiesça dans le vide, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre de quelque chose. Puis il affirma : « Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait… » Livaï haussa un sourcil, assit sur le rebord opposé du lit, il lui fallut se tourner un peu pour faire face à Eren : « Morveux…t'es sûr ?

\- Oui je…j'ai envie de pouvoir continuer à te regarder dans les yeux...

\- Tu n'as rien fait de honteux, Eren. T'étais bien trop stone ou crevé pour ça. C'était… » Livaï prit le temps de choisir ses mots : « Instinctif mais pas dépravé. C'est important que tu le saches. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir honte ou peur de la façon dont ta part animale gère les choses… » Un silence suivit sa réplique. L'Alpha ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Eren accepte immédiatement d'écouter ses conseils ou ne prenne miraculeusement conscience du fait qu'il devait trouver en lui la force d'accepter chacune des facettes de qui il était. Y compris sa Catégorisation et ce qui en découlait. Mais il était prêt à le lui répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Eren profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour enfin appeler Mikasa.

Livaï s'était abstenu de le faire au cas où la fillette demandait à parler avec son Moe. En réalité, Mikasa n'avait qu'une conception assez vague des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas autorisée à passer _leurs semaines d'adultes_ avec ses parents. Elle avait plus ou moins compris qu'il s'agissait d'une période pendant laquelle les adultes se permettaient de ne faire que des activités qui lui étaient interdites. Eren lui avait même expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important pour que créer un lien fort entre deux parents. C'était exactement la phrase à dire puisque dès lors, bien que l'idée ne lui plaise vraiment pas, la fillette s'était fait un devoir d'affirmer qu'elle se montrerait gentille et courageuse en allant passer une semaine loin d'eux.

Il n'empêchait qu'il ne lui avait fallu que deux minutes au téléphone avant de fondre en larmes et déclarer qu'ils lui manquaient et qu'elle voulait rentrer.

Quand bien même elle s'était rarement autant amusée que pendant ces quelques jours passés en compagnie de son grand-père et ses autres nounous occasionnelles. Eren encore sensibilisé par les montagnes russes hormonales qui le troublait avait bien failli fondre en larmes à son tour et c'était Livaï, passablement irrité par son brusque changement d'Aura qui avait dû les excuser et mettre un terme à la conversation. Après quoi, ils se firent la promesse pour la prochaine fois de ne passer de coup de fil que lorsqu'il ne leur resterait plus qu'un jour avant la fin.

Comme Eren se sentait un peu mieux, ils se rendirent dans le salon pour profiter de la télévision.

Ils sentirent bien avant de la ressentir, la prochaine vague de phéromones. Un léger pique, une accentuation plus ou moins subtiles des notes principales qui composaient leur parfum respectif… Eren se redressa le premier et sans un mot, la démarche un peu vacillante, se dirigea vers la chambre de Livaï. L'Alpha lui emboita le pas, un peu nerveux. Avec l'Omega tout était simple. Il éprouvait un désir et cherchait à le combler par tous les moyens. Il n'avait pas de retenue ou d'arrière-pensée, pas non plus le moindre blocage psychologique… Pour Eren, la part consciente et humaine d'Eren, c'était une autre histoire.

Eren grimpa sur le lit et se recroquevilla légèrement. Livaï suivit le mouvement et s'installe de son côté du lit, sans rien dire. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'Eren ne frisonne et que son Aura ne change du tout au tout. L'Alpha se retint de se rapprocher et de l'entourer de ses bras comme son instinct lui hurlait de le faire. A la place, il s'efforça de rester immobile et déclara : « Tu veux que je récupère les chaînes ? » L'Omega agita la tête pour signifier son désaccord : « Non, c'est… » Il osa enfin relever les yeux et se confronter au regard gris-bleu de son partenaire avant d'ajouter : « Tu…tu as été parfait. Je le sais, je ne me sens pas forcément en danger ou tendu, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas où j'en suis, ni même ce que je ressens vraiment. Tout est confus et je… » Livaï lui écarta une mèche de cheveu du visage et en profita pour rapidement prendre sa température avec le dos de la main.

Ces derniers jours, il s'était accoutumé, bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre, à la température du corps d'Eren. Il savait quand il était trop chaud ou juste 'tiède' selon les critères d'un Chorus de Feu. Le jour précédent, il n'avait presque plus eu besoin de l'aide d'un patch thermomètre pour déterminer de son degré de fièvre. Une fois rassuré il répondit : « Je pense qu'on va encore devoir le faire une ou deux fois mais…tu trembles moins et t'as quasiment plus de fièvre. D'ici demain, je pense qu'on aura tous les deux une redescente d'hormones et ce sera terminé…S'il nous arrive encore d'en avoir envie d'ici là, ce ne sera pas aussi intense que les autres fois et…on pourra s'en occuper tout seul. » Cette dernière affirmation avait bien failli lui arracher la langue.

Livaï n'avait aucune envie de finir ces derniers jours tout seul. Surtout pas après avoir goûté à la moiteur et à la chaleur de son Omega. Pas après avoir pu profiter de sa peau, de ses mains, de ses gémissements. Pas après avoir pu collecter autant d'images et d'impressions de l'air qu'Eren avait lorsqu'il lâchait prise, au moment libérateur de sa jouissance… Mais ils n'allaient pas se câliner, finir de se soulager l'un et l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser langoureusement et passé leurs derniers instants à _'faire l'amour'_ consciemment et affectueusement…

Parce que ça, c'était réservé aux amants.

Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Plusieurs liens les unissaient. Partenaire de combat dans les rangs du Bataillon Ailé. Parents d'une ravissante petite fille. Mates, biologiquement destinés à procréer et à être physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre…Amis ? Ils s'appréciaient. C'était certain. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient. Livaï faisait plus que juste avoir un peu d'affection pour l'Omega mais ça…c'était ses sentiments. A l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait sans doute parler que de 'baise', de service mutuel rendu, de nécessité. C'était agréable, indéniablement agréable, mais force lui était de constater qu'au final si le cœur n'y était pas, rien n'avait la même signification ou la même intensité.

Au moins, il avait parfaitement réussi à ne commettre aucun faux pas durant ces Chaleurs.

Il y avait de l'espoir pour la suite.

L'Omega acquiesça finalement à sa proposition. Après quoi ils s'adonnèrent à l'acte sexuel le plus frustrant de leur vie. Eren avait retrouvé sa position au-dessus de Livaï et bien que l'Alpha l'ait aidé une ou deux fois à maîtriser le tempo de leurs va-et-vient d'une pression des mains sur les hanches, c'était un acte plus mécanique et pratique que passionnel. Quand un peu plus tard ils durent recommencer l'exploit, l'envie n'y était presque plus. Mais dans un dernier boost d'énergie, ce fut sans doute le plus rapide et violent de tous leurs échanges. Morsures, rythme effréné et griffures, ils s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre, grondaient et s'affrontaient plus qu'ils ne couchaient ensemble. Comme une tentative désespérée d'évacuer le plus de frustration possible.

Au final, en sueurs, pantelants et épuisés, ils eurent à peine terminé qu'ils surent qu'ils venaient enfin d'affronter la dernière des 'vraies déferlantes' de phéromones.

La redescente pouvait enfin commencer.

Eren, encore tremblant et à fleur de peau, accepta que Livaï le nettoie avec une serviette mouillée, l'enveloppe dans leur drap avant de tous les deux les recouvrir d'une couette et même, l'enlace jusqu'à pouvoir placer son nez au niveau de son cou. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, minable et vulnérable. L'odeur musqué de l'Alpha lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Il savait qu'il entamait à présent ses phases d'hypothermie et qu'il leur faudrait sans doute demeurer coller l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la fin des sept jours. Alors il se devait de se détendre et essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences que ces premières Chaleurs, loin d'être catastrophiques, mais aussi très loin d'avoir été agréables, pouvaient avoir. Livaï s'était montré digne de confiance (cette fois-ci) et l'Omega ne se sentait absolument pas diminué ou agressé. Il était embarrassé, mal à l'aise et confus mais…Eren poussa un soupir et inhala un peu plus profondément l'effluve rassurante qui l'entourait.

Il serait bien assez tôt demain matin pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Pour l'heure, il lui fallait dormir et commencer à récupérer des forces.

Livaï sentit très exactement à quel moment Eren s'assoupit. Son corps légèrement tendu s'était soudain ramolli dans ses bras et sa respiration s'était faite plus régulière. Presque immédiatement, son propre corps se détendit. Il ne savait pas encore comment les choses allaient se passer après ces sept jours mais une chose était certaine, la prochaine fois qu'il parviendrait à attirer Eren dans son lit, ce devait être bien avant ses prochaines Chaleurs. Livaï voulait posséder le _vrai_ Eren. Il voulait que tout ça ait plus de sens qu'une simple _baise nécessaire_.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours profiter des derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, dans le même lit, collés l'un à l'autre.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **6éme JOUR**_

A part à la nuit tombée, Eren et Livaï passèrent toute la journée à maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité.

En réponse à l'extrême proximité que lui avait imposé son corps pendant près de cinq jours, Eren avait une réticence certaine à se laisser approcher par Livaï. Et Livaï de son côté estimait préférable de commencer dès maintenant à reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes. Il ne voulait pas risquer de rendre sa part animale plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il sentait que la présence d'Eren allait lui manquer, c'était l'une des conséquences naturelles du Rut. Mais il refusait d'aider la redescente à être encore plus pénible qu'elle ne le serait déjà en se gluant à l'Omega jusqu'aux dernières minutes.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, échangèrent quelques mots et regardèrent la télévision pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Eren emmitouflé de couvertures dans un fauteuil solitaire et Livaï, nonchalamment installé dans le canapé. Quand l'un d'entre eux se levaient silencieusement pour aller se soulager dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain, l'autre faisait mine d'ignorer la scène. Livaï un peu plus difficilement qu'Eren. Même s'il se montrait tous les deux aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour se retenir de réagir quand l'Aura de leur partenaire, frustrée mais déchargée, venait leur titiller les narines.

Ils ne se permirent quelques caresses et marquages olfactifs quand ils se rejoignirent dans le lit de Livaï pour passer leur dernière nuit à deux.

OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 _ **7éme JOUR**_

Tout était quasiment de retour à la normale.

Eren était encore un peu sensible et courbaturé mais il n'avait plus la moindre trace de lubrifiant naturel et sa température était presque stabilisée. Son Aura bien qu'encore un peu présente et sucrée, commençait à s'évaporer progressivement comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. Livaï avait retrouvé son calme et sa stature inflexible en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf. Soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau se draper de sa serène indifférence, il profita du moment pour appeler Erwin et tenter de se tenir rapidement au courant des derniers évènements au QG.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de tenter de parler de ces six derniers jours.

Et c'était presque avec naturel, un naturel un peu forcé et pesant mais un naturel quand même, qu'ils finirent de subir les derniers symptômes de leur redescente hormonale. Lorsqu'il fut 18h, Eren n'avait déjà plus qu'une seule envie, retrouver Mikasa. A 19h, il proposa à Livaï qu'ils aillent la récupérer en avance. A 19h30 ils étaient en route et à 21h, après s'être arrêtés dans un Drive pour casser la croûte, ils étaient tous les trois de retour à la maison.

Ce soir-là Mikasa dormit avec Eren, parce que Livaï avait lu dans son livret que les Omégas continuaient d'avoir besoin d'un contact physique rassurant et réconfortant encore un ou deux jours après la fin de leurs Chaleurs (quand bien même Eren avait voulu faire mine de ne pas forcément vouloir garder la fillette pour la nuit). De son côté, il nettoya, rangea puis pulvérisa du neutralisateur d'odeur dans sa chambre et sur chacun des fauteuils du salon avant d'aller prendre une bonne et longue douche chaude.

Une fois détendu et de nouveau dans un environnement 'sain', il s'étala dans son lit et tenta de se convaincre que s'il avait plus froid ce soir-là qu'auparavant c'était uniquement parce que l'automne était bien avancé et que l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Il utilisa deux couettes et un drap pour s'envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil mais comme ça n'avait rien de vraiment inhabituel, il refusa catégoriquement d'y prêter attention.

Au final, il était bien heureux que ces Chaleurs soient enfin terminées.

* * *

 _C'était pour moi une épreuve aussi difficile que pour eux!_

 _Il me fallait conserver un peu de mon style tout en gardant le type de Lemon qui est habituel et attendu d'un Omegaverse. Bien entendu? Il manque encore un peu de détail et de crudité à mes scènes de sexe, mais je vais essayé de concilier les deux et trouver un moyen de rendre beaucoup de scènes 'cultes' du genre plus 'érotique' que 'pornographique' même si je meurs d'envie de m'essayer à des choses (encore) plus osées et différentes (pardon, je tente de gagner encore un ou deux levels de perversité)_

 _J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre vous aura plus._

 _Comme l'indique le titre et mon avertissement au départ, ce chapitre est surtout 'Smut Power' et très peu dans l'avancée à proprement parlé de l'intrigue. Cependant il m'a servi à plusieurs choses_

 _1° Montrer la lutte Instinct vs Humanité._

 _2° Traiter du blocage d'Eren face à l'entité 'Mate'_

 _3° Donner corps et vie à la prise de conscience de Livaï en ce qui concerne ses sentiments_

4° _Montrer la GROSSE différence qu'il peut y avoir entre le Sexe de ces Chaleurs, le Sexe en dehors de Chaleurs et surtout avec tout acte sexuel futur qui pourrait découler d'une évolution de leur relation et non pas juste des circonstances._

 _Je vous demande pardon d'avance si le chapitre est moins hot, moins torride et juste trop KYAAAAH que vous ne vous y attendiez!_

 _J'ai vraiment très hâte de découvrir ce que vous avez pu en penser:_

 _\- Les émotions de Livai? Ses décisions et ses prises de conscience?_

 _\- Eren vs Omega?_

 _\- Les scènes hot, l'étaient-elles assez? Quelle est votre préférée et pourquoi? (Lol, on dirait que je demande une dissertation)_

 _\- Le déroulement des sept jours (était-ce trop long? Bien décrit? Intéressant?)_

 _Voila voila, plus trop de choses à dire sur le chapitre...n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Même pour dire coucou! (Même si cette fois-ci je n'ai eu le temps de vous répondre directement en réponse rapide de fin de chapitre!)_

 _Sachez que je vous lis tous et que comme d'habitude, je suis comme une gamine à Noel à chaque nouvelle notification! Je vous n'aime très fort!_

 _Maman chat._

 _Ps: Kizzbloo, ce dernier chapitre? C'était de la bombe! Si demain j'arrive à me poser, je commente direct! Et j'ai adoré avoir tes annotations et tes questions!_

 _Ps 2: Aamy t'es complètement folle! (J'adore) Et ton anecdote était juste énorme!_

 _Ps 3: Merci Nessa de me tenir au courant! Et ne t'en fais absolument pas pour le temps que tu prends à commenter et lire! Je préfère que tu sois posée tranquille et que tu profites du moment plutôt que tu ne t'épuises et te force à la tâche! Ca reste un loisir et un plaisir! Aussi heureuse que je sois en recevant tes Reviews!_

 _Ps 4: A tous les nouveaux chatons? Bienvenus! Et merci pour votre présence (silencieuse ou non)!_


End file.
